Offspring
by lady of arabia
Summary: The sequel to Crushed and Hope,AU/Did Dean manage to get his brother walking again?Both are now husbands and fathers.Dean's sperm donation years ago has created a host of Dean/Demon spawn intent on killing the boys and their family...OC's/Humor/Hurt/Actio
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I couldn't resist doing it and bringing in the sequel. **

**I got so excited writing this as Dean finally met his match and gets his ass kicked royally by his own daughter. **

**This is a better opener to either of the other 'seasons' as I introduce the kids and it just goes mental. I really hope that you enjoy and I'll unashamedly beg for reviews...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl groaned as the large calloused hand moved up the outside of her leg as she hooked it over him. His weight pushed down on her and she shifted slightly as he kissed her neck a little too roughly. His technique left a lot to be desired and he was thicker than pigshit left out in the sun but with a body like his she could forego the niceties.

He continued to maul her ineptly. "Ohhh you taste so good, like strawberries."

She grimaced and looked at her watch, she'd have to hurry this along. "Let's not talk." She wrapped the other leg around his waist and flipped him over so she was now on top. Flicking her long hair over her shoulders she began to unbutton his jeans pausing when she saw his eyes roll into the back of his head and he made that moronic face men do. "You're kidding me?"

She collapsed back onto the bed in annoyance. So good on the field but such a spaz in the sack.

"I'm err sorry...you're just so hot."

"Save it." She leaned over to the nightstand and opened the drawer removing her toy.

"What's that?"

"It's your dick without the annoying man attached to it."

"Can I watch?"

"You wanna take notes too? You might actually learn something."

He stared wide eyed as she removed her shorts and then stopped. "Shit!"

"What?!"

"My dad's coming."

"I don't hear anything. Wait, your dad?"

She yanked the shorts back on and pulled her top over her head covering her nudity as she heard the rumble of the Impala outside. "You better run."

"Run? Hey I thought you said... I wanna meet him."

She was thinking fast as she threw his shirt at him. "No don't run he'll catch you."

That made him laugh and he suddenly puffed out his muscular chest. "Baby I'm starting quarterback for Penn State, no one can catch me."

"You haven't seen my old man when he's pissed." She said as she pushed him into her closet. "Stay there until it's safe."

"Safe? Wait..." His words were cut off as she slammed the door and hastily made the bed as she heard her dad calling out downstairs.

"Anyone home? The warriors return."

Hope bounded down the stairs as Sam and Dean walked through the door. "Dad!" She hugged him and then went to her Uncle giving him a hug too. The brothers looked at one another and Sam raised his eyebrows as he felt the tremor of trouble on the horizon. Hope was never this nice to them and Dean's instincts were going into overdrive.

"What have you done?" He said to her dropping his keys on the hall table and taking off his jacket letting it fall to the floor.

"Done?"

"You're up to something." Her father said looking at her. Suddenly he sniffed and his eyes widened as she backed away.

Damn! She should have remembered the perfume. "Now daddy..." She said as he pushed her to one side and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Sam whistled as Dean almost tore her bedroom door off the hinges, an instant later a half naked and well built guy came flying down the stairs. Sam blocked the front door with a grin and the terrified kid turned to head out back as Hope buried her head in her hands.

His path was cut off as Dean vaulted over the bannister and landed in front of him. "Where d'ya think you're goin' Sparky?" Dean asked with a growl as he picked up a baseball bat he kept by the door and swung it.

"Shit!" The kid headed Sam's way and he opened the door for him, enjoying the action as Dean gave chase.

"Come back here ya pussy!" Dean yelled as he flew past Sam into the front garden.

Hope rushed outside. "Dad don't kill him!"

Cole suddenly roared up in his red vintage Chevy truck. Seeing the fun he leapt out of the drivers side and ran across the lawn ducking his head and launching a tackle that would have had recruiters all over the States writing blank scholarship cheques. The shocked quarterback was hurled to the ground as Dean came to a halt slapping the bat into his hand menacingly.

The kid was winded as Hope ran to him. "Get your hands off me!" He yelled at her. "You guys are a bunch of psycho's, you can't do this to me!"

"Ya think?" Dean told him.

"I'll sue you if you touch me!"

Dean laughed.

"I'm about to get drafted." He said with fear in his eyes.

Dean paused and frowned. "They still have the draft?"

Sam laughed from where he was leaning against the doorframe. "Dude, I think he means NFL."

His brother shrugged. "Pretty cool." He remembered he was meant to be mad and his face changed. "Well, see how many touchdowns ya get with my foot drafted up your ass!"

"Nice one pop." Cole grinned as he tucked his long hair behind his ears.

"Yeah, that was a good line, I'll have to remember that." He grinned back.

"You guys are gonna ruin my life!" Hope yelled.

"Nah, only til you're about thirty." Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

"Look, she told me she was twenty." he tried desperately.

"And you believed her? Prick. She's sixteen."

"Try seventeen dad."

He grimaced slightly and counted on his fingers quickly. "That's still not old enough!"

Sam was in hysterics by now and grateful he didn't have a daughter as the football player started pleading. "Look, I didn't know...she said she was visiting relatives from college. She told me you were dead." He said to Dean.

Dean shot her a look. "Believe me, with your GPA if you get into any college I will drop dead, from freakin' shock. Get your ass inside NOW!"

As she skulked inside slamming the front door making Sam jump, the guy looked at the three men in abject fear.

"Everything alright Dean?" His neighbor was leaning on the fence with a beer in his hand. Of all the houses they'd lived in, he was the only person they lived next door to who loved the daily drama's in the Winchester household.

"Fine Steve."

"Ya need a hand?"

"No we're good. Thanks though." He waved.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Me? Nothin' I don't wanna get my ass slung in jail." The quarterback's relief was shortlived as Dean pointed at Cole. "He'll only get Juvenile Hall though. You throw with your right or your left?"

His eyes widened. "Right."

Dean looked at his son. "Don't hurt his legs or his right, try not to brain damage him any further but apart from that...go for it." Dean said walking back to the house and going inside.

Cole rolled up his sleeves and squared up to the guy who outweighed him by fifty pounds and was four years older than him. "C'mon bitch take it like a man."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean walked into the kitchen and ignored Hope who was sulking as he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. Unscrewing the top he downed it in one go trying to find his composure. When it was gone, he put the bottle on the counter and removed another.

"Don't I get one?" She asked him.

Dean stared at her over the bottle and tried not to fantasize about hitting her. She had balls most hunters couldn't even dream of having, she wasn't scared of anything. Even him.

Finally he took the bottle from his lips and looked at her. There was no doubt she was a knockout and looked older than her years. She had her mothers long wavy hair and pale skin combined with green eyes and a body that would have had Heff drooling. He guessed karma did exist and she was his punishment for all the years he'd been a dog to women.

He took a breath. "Who the hell was that jerk?"

"I dunno. He's a quarterback, he's called Decker."

"Who the hell's called Decker? His parents obviously hate him as much as I do."

"I don't care what you say dad, I'm old enough to have sex." She said as Cole came into the kitchen taking the beer from his dad and running his knuckles under the cold tap as he took a sip.

"You're not old enough, not by a long shot. In this State you have to be like...thirty five."

She had to laugh. "That count for Cole too?"

"That's different."

"How?"

Sam appeared in the doorway. "Ok, I think that's my cue to leave. Good luck man." he said winking.

Dean nodded and cursed the day he ever thought having a daughter was fun. "It's different cos he can't get pregnant."

"Neither can I, I'm on the pill."

Dean's hands went to his face. "I think my head's gonna explode. I can see spots."

"Maybe you should sit down." Cole said casually handing the beer back to him.

"Like it or not, I'm going to have sex. If you don't want me to do it under your roof then I'll just do it under the bleachers like you used to."

"I never did it under the bleachers!" He said. "Ah who am I kiddin'? Look you're gonna get a rep. I don't want that for you."

"How?! We never stick around long enough for me to get a rep."

He groaned, he could never win fights without violence and she was too sharp for him, she had an answer for everything. "God, I wish your mother was here."

"Yeah well, she isn't so deal." She said storming off again.

Dean sighed as he shared the beer with his son, both of them leaning on the counter. Cole had never disobeyed Dean and had never answered him back like he would never have dared with John.

He looked at his boy who was almost the spitting image of him, taller, leaner and without that grizzled battle worn look. He wore his fair hair long which Dean hated but had the girls going into spasms.

"How long have you been havin' sex?"

"Does oral count?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Three years."

"Atta boy." Dean said as he drained the bottle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was still smiling to himself as he walked home. He only lived a few streets away and couldn't wait to get back there to Brooke. He'd only been gone a week and although it was always great hitting the road with Dean he loved getting back to his wife and son.

He thought about everything they had gone through in their relationship and couldn't believe that they had come so far. It had taken ten years of constant trying and devastating failures for them to finally have their son and he was the apple of Sam's eye. He had none of the hunter spirit and no special gifts apart from being kind, sweet, gorgeous and smart. He couldn't have loved him more for being a regular six year old if he tried. He knew he would have to teach him to protect himself one day but for now he wanted him to enjoy the childhood Sam had never had.

As Sam walked into their quiet street he took a moment to think of his son's namesake who had been killed by a vampire the year before he was born and he felt a moment of sadness. He shook it off as he saw Brooke appear on the porch having seen him from the window. She ran down the steps and threw herself at him as he caught her. Her arms went around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Woah! Miss me much?" He said grinning.

"Always."

He had to admit she was someone who had gotten better with age and at forty three she looked better than the day they'd met. He kissed her passionately enjoying the moment but feeling something missing.

"Daddy!"

Sam tore his mouth from hers and didn't bother to put her down as he reached down and caught his son as he stormed out of the house. He felt an overwhelming surge of love and pride as he held his small family to him. Sam struggled to see his way into the house as he heard his son chatter in his ear about school. Finally getting inside he put Brooke down and hugged the little boy.

"You bring me a present?"

Sam smiled "What do you think Dylan?"

"I think you did."

Dylan had no idea about hunting and monsters. It was something Sam and Dean argued about constantly but he didn't want him to lose his innocence and they all had to watch what they said in front of him as a result.

He could smell home cooked food and he loved it as Brooke went to the stove to check dinner. As opposed to Dean's house which was a hive of contant activity and mayhem, their's was all order and calm which enveloped him like a cocoon as soon as he walked in the door. Brooke still worked as a physio whilst Sam had stayed at home when he wasn't hunting, he didn't feel less of a man for picking his son up at the school gates and had even gone to all the PTA meetings, school plays and sports days.

Moving each school year had been tough on everyone but they couldn't risk staying anywhere too long and thankfully the kids all made friends fast. Nevertheless they were always careful who they made friends with and always had to live in rented accommodation. As Sam sat at the kitchen table with Dylan on his knee he watched Brooke and thought it was all a small price to pay for being so happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat at his own kitchen table surrounded by pizza cartons and empty beer bottles as he let his head drop into his arms. He missed Bonnie so much his chest hurt. He couldn't handle the kids without her and felt useless as a father.

He heard the front door open and raised his head.

"We're back!"

Dean practically raced into the hall and picked Bonnie up making her drop her bag. "God, I missed you!"

"Jesus Dean! Anyone would think I was on the moon." She loved it though as she held him close and showered kisses on him.

"You may as well be when you're not here controlling that heathen."

"Alright you two, save the hetero porn for the privacy of your own boudoir, you're making me gag."

Dean put Bonnie down with a final kiss and hugged Johnny. "How was Vegas?"

"Bright lights, cheap men and all the booze you can handle. It was fabulous!"

"You didn't let her drink did you?"

"No Dean." He rolled his eyes. "I know the rules by now."

"Jesus, Dude...what happened to your face?" Dean frowned staring at him up close.

Johnny kissed him. "Gotcha. Botox darling."

After eighteen years, Dean was more than used to Johnny but he still managed to shock him. "Botox?" He grabbed Bonnie's bag and took her coat. "What the hell?"

"It paralyzes the facial muscles, keeping one youthful."

Dean shook his head and called up the stairs to the kids. Since Dylan had died the triad had parted ways, Han was now a doctor in New York and Johnny had gone to make his fortune in Vegas, sharing a pad with Rita and dancing in the clubs to earn money.

Dean heard feet crashing down the stairs and Hope ran in hugging Bonnie frantically casting a scowl in Dean's direction. She let her go and grabbed Johnny who lifted her off the floor. "Uncle Ninj, I missed you."

"Aww, I swear you get more beautiful each time I see you." he told her with real affection as Dean watched, wishing he got that reaction.

Another slow thud of boots on the stairs announced Cole's arrival. "Ninja!" He moved his mouth out of synch with his words as he mimicked a dubbed Chinese movie. "So we meet again." he assumed a fight stance.

"Young Winchester you are the bane of my life." Johnny said in his own dubbed voice. "How is one so hot...and yet oh so straight?"

Dean slapped Johnny on the head. "Dude, he's underage even for you. Hands off."

"Hey mom." Cole kissed Bonnie.

She turned and looked around her at the house which was a tip. "Who had the party? You Dean, or the kids?"

"Don't look at me, I was huntin'."

She shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table. "Someone get me a drink."

"Non-alcoholic." Dean glared as Cole opened the fridge. Dean had kept her alive for sixteen years by sheer force of will and controlled her diet and medication with an iron fist making sure everyone else did the same.

"So how's Grandma?" Hope asked them.

"Still the same, she's like Debbie Reynolds, she'll drop dead on stage." Johnny answered.

Dean laughed. "And Tony?"

"No idea, still in witness protection."

Cole handed Bonnie a juice and Dean a beer as Hope blended a Margarita for Johnny. Bonnie took Cole's hand and looked at the scraped knuckles. "Do I want to know?" She asked Dean.

"Nah, take your medication first." As if by magic the alarm on his old watch sounded like it had for years, even when she wasn't there. It had caused a few scrapes whilst hunting but it was worth it as a constant reminder of her.

"Oooh I sense scandal. What's happened?"

"I caught Hope in bed with a jock."

Bonnie stared at her daughter. "Your father's next words better be 'strap'."

"Mom, don't you start."

Dean shoved some pills at Bonnie and gave his daughter a warning look. "Don't upset her."

"I'm sorry."

Dean guessed that Hope took all her frustration out on him as they all saved Bonnie's feelings and therefore her health. To be honest he was glad but it was hard to be constantly taking the flack.

"Yeah, well...he got his ass kicked and you're grounded." He said to his daughter.

"You can't ground me."

"Oh baby, watch me."

"But there's a party tonight."

Johnny suddenly came alive. "Did someone say party?" he sipped at his cocktail.

"Don't get any ideas Johnny. She had sex under my roof and she's never leaving the house again."

"I didn't have sex!" She shouted.

"There was a half naked man in your closet!"

"A half naked man who's a premature ejaculator!!"

Johnny choked on his drink and Bonnie looked at Dean waiting for the explosion. He bolted from his seat suddenly knocking it backwards as Hope realised she'd gone too far. Dean moved but Cole was faster as he picked his sister up, slung her over his shoulder and made for the front door. "Don't worry dad! I'll talk to her." He yelled as the door slammed.

Johnny looked at Bonnie. "Well, if I were you, I'd make her wash her own sheets from now on." He took a sip of his drink and sighed in happy oblivion as Dean glared at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke walked into Dylan's room and watched Sam stare at him as he slept. She loved watching them together and couldn't get over how lucky they were to have even him. Her husband glanced at her and stood up moving to the door and closing it a fraction as he took her hand.

He led her to their bedroom and they paused looking at one another. He sighed as he brushed the dark hair from her face, there were a few bits of white starting to show but he didn't care. He ran a thumb over her full lips and felt the faded scars at the corners as she smiled at him. He leaned down to kiss her and felt the same buzz he always had as he remembered the fearsome girl she was and the awesome woman she was now. He leaned down and picked her up carrying her to the bed, it was something he could only have dreamt of doing when they first met and that's why he had taken every opportunity since.

Laying her down he began to undress her quietly as he enjoyed the feel of her slightly fuller body. She was soft, comforting and sexy all at the same time and as soon as he had her naked he lay down next to her and rested his head on her chest. It was something that other women may have found freaky but growing up without a mother had left something missing from his life and he got that from Brooke. She wrapped her arms around him as she soothed away the stresses of the hunt and he felt himself finally relax.

"That feels so good." He told her quietly.

She ran a hand through his full head of hair. Dean was constantly at him to cut it but she wouldn't have it. She had seen pictures of their father and thought that Sam was growing more rugged and like John each day, she liked it and it still gave him that boyish quality. His dimples had become deeper lines and he had a furrow in his brow but otherwise he was still the same to her. Brooke still felt the urge to protect Sam but through everything she'd endured trying to conceive he'd been her rock and their roles had reversed. Becoming a father had brought out the best in him and each time she watched Dean tear his hair out she felt thankful for the sweet little boy they had.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

He paused a second and then got up on one elbow to look at her. "Really?"

"Three months now...it's the milestone." She referred to the point which they'd always failed to reach before Dylan.

"Well, are you ok? Do you feel alright?"

She grinned. "Fine."

He smiled finally and buried his face in her stomach kissing it gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was exhausted and so was Bonnie as they left Johnny playing video games in the den and went to bed.

"Her ass is so grounded." Dean said as he sat on the bed and removed his boots.

"Cole will look after her. They went to a party, that's all."

"She doesn't listen to me. I don't get it. What am I doin' wrong?"

Bonnie turned off the bathroom light and sat next to him. "Let me see, our daughter's arrogant, loud, doesn't listen and incredibly highly sexed. Remind you of anyone Dean?"

"It's different."

"How?"

"You sound just like her."

She pulled his head to her shoulder. "You have no idea how much that girl loves you. You made her what she is and every time you praise Cole or encourage his gifts it's like a kick in the teeth for her."

"I just wish her greatest gift wasn't givin' head."

Bonnie ignored the comment. "You're so blind to everything else she has to offer you only see that! She's gorgeous and thoughtful, she's taken care of both of us when we've been sick or hurt. All you see in her are the things you think are faults in yourself. You can't take your insecurity out on her."

"I'm not insecure."

Bonnie laughed. "She's turning into a woman Dean and I don't like it any more than you but until you let her go she's just gonna keep on pushing until we lose her."

He growled. "I hate it when you're right."

"I'm always right. We brought them up a certain way and it's too late to turn back now."

"I missed you." He said with a smile.

"Well I didn't miss you, I had a fantastic time!"

She screamed as he launched himself on her. "You're still crazy, after all these years."

"I think I kinda have to be Dean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope stood in the den of the house sipping a beer as a girl approached her. She regonised her as a cheerleader and knew she was one of the most popular girls in school. She was petite, blonde and generic. She sidled up putting on a fake smile as she watched Cole sat on the couch across the room with some guys he knew.

Hope followed her gaze and tried to see the attraction, her brother had on his old jeans, their dad's old flannel shirt and he hadn't washed his hair. He always seemed to have that far off look that her Uncle sometimes had and she knew only the family saw his funny side. She tilted her head and figured he did have that bad boy look and guessed the blonde mafia must like their men looking like something off an old Marlboro ad.

"So, do you think your brother would go out with me?" The blonde asked perkily.

Hope turned to her and smiled beautifically. "Not even if you had a vacuum cleaner instead of a mouth." She put her beer down and went outside.

Sitting on the grass of the random party house she tried to assess where she was going wrong in life. She loved her father but he only seemed to berate her whereas he treated Cole like the heir to the kingdom. He got the truck, the buddy talks and the beers. All she got was a hard time for being a girl.

She'd grown out of the tomboy phase and had urges she couldn't control at times. She hated to think she got them from her dad as it just grossed her out, but she knew it was true. She shouldn't have the feelings that she had but she couldn't help it.

She saw a pair of feet approach wearing boots and looked up into a set of dazzling eyes that held her gaze.

"Can I sit with you for a minute?" The guy asked with an accent.

"Sure, it's a free country right?"

"That's what they say."

She cast a sideways glance at him as he handed her a beer in a plastic cup. He had dark exotic features and pale blue eyes which was a stunning contrast. She caught her breath and took a drink as she tried to keep her libido in check.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Hope."

"Sebastien."

"Well, I guess everyone has to have a gimick."

He smiled flashing brilliant white teeth. "Ah a cynic, you'd do well in Paris."

"Why? They all screwed in the head too?"

He laughed. "Funny. So angry for one so young."

He may be sexy as hell but he could still be a dick. "So patronizing for one so short."

"The Gaellic curse...what we lack in inches, we make up for in technique." He leaned towards her slowly and brushed his lips over hers.

When he pulled away she frowned at him putting a finger to her lips. "Not bad frenchie, but didn't you invent tonguing?"

He smiled again at her audacity and moved in for the kill as they fell back on the grass together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam awoke to screaming and bolted out of bed pulling his jeans on hastily. He couldn't help it but he went to the safe in the closet, pressed the combination and extracted the loaded gun he kept there. He ran to Dylan's room and slammed through the door flicking on the light.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Dylan was alone and was just having a bad dream. He put the gun on top of the wardrobe and went to the bed. "Hey, it's ok..." He said pulling his son to him. "Just a bad dream."

He put a hand to his head and felt the clamminess. He checked the bed and noted that he'd wetted it. It was something he hadn't done in a long time.

Sam pulled him onto his lap and rocked him. "Do you wanna tell me about it?"

The little boy shook his head crying.

"It wasn't clowns was it? Because you know Daddy's scared of clowns." Sam said as he nodded an ok to Brooke who stood at the door.

"You're not scared of anything." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Sure I am, I don't like clowns and I get scared when you're upset too." he whispered.

"There was a nasty man..." he said crying again.

"Ok...well what did the man do?"

"He hurt Hope."

Sam felt the breath catch in his throat and tried to keep his voice steady. "What did he do to her?"

"He took her and did...horrible things...it made her scream." he cried. "Uncle Dean was so mad."

"Oh Christ." Sam whispered as he tried not to think history was repeating itself. "Brooke!" He said in a shouted whisper.

She reappeared at the door. "Get some things together. You know the drill." he told her urgently.

Putting his son back on the bed he grabbed his gun and ran into the bedroom trying to avoid Brooke who was throwing things into a bag. "Three minutes." He told her as he grabbed his cell phone and called Dean as he struggled to put on his tee and boots.

Within a minute Brooke was ready, she didn't bother changing out of her robe as Sam ran into the bedroom and grabbed Dylan under one arm before they made their way to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was having his own nightmares as images flashed in his head of carnage and fire. It was nothing new in itself but he hadn't had them in years.

When his cell phone rang he snatched it up before he even opened his eyes and heard Sam's voice.

"Where's Hope?"

Dean pounced out of bed naked and ran down the hall checking both rooms. "They're still gone...at a party."

"Hope's in trouble. I'll be there in two."

Dean went back to his room and saw Bonnie was awake. "Dean?"

"We got a little demon action. Nothin' to worry about." He said jumping into his jeans and pulling on a shirt, not bothering to fasten it.

"Don't lie to me. Our kids are out there!" She shouted.

He took a second to sit down, he didn't know what Sam knew but he wouldn't have activated emergency measures unless he thought they needed it. "Bonnie, you know what to do...now's the time ok?"

She nodded at him looking scared as she got out of bed and ran downstairs shouting for Johnny.

Dean put on his boots and ran down the stairs calling his son. "Pick up, please..." He prayed.

"Hey Dad."

"Where's your sister?!" Dean shouted.

"She's right here."

"Can you see her?"

"Well no...oh fuck. Ok I'm on it Dad...keep an open line." He heard Cole swear as he moved through a crowd.

The doorbell went and Brooke walked in carrying Dylan. Dean had the house tripped out and saw Bonnie carry a large bag of salt from the cupboard under the stairs.

"Johnny...do I have to say it?" Dean asked.

"I got 'em. You go."

Dean nodded and ran to the Impala as he saw Sam sat at the wheel of his Ford. Dean got in the car and paused, they didn't know where they were going. "Talk to me Cole!"

"I can see her, she's with a guy...'Get your goddamn hands off her!' Dad, he's got her. Silver Honda heading North off Hanover Road."

Dean started the Impala with a grimace and knew Sam would follow as Cole gave him a running commentary on speaker phone. He heard the screech of tires as Cole went in pursuit.

"He's turning right on Kelson, I think he's heading for route eighty."

"Can you see her? Is she ok?" Dean asked.

There was a pause. "He maced her."

Dean's heart was in his throat as he headed out of town with Sam on his tail. They were at least ten minutes behind and he felt physically sick as he tried to put his trust in his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole gunned the engine of the truck but it was no match for the newer car as he could only make out the tail lights on the deserted stretch of road. He'd spent most of his teens around cars and knew his stuff, his father and Grandpa had taught him well, he could keep up with them and knew it. It was what came next that worried him. He'd never hunted without his Dad and although he knew he'd gladly die for his sister he knew it would do no one any good. He tried to focus on the headlights as he pushed on. He could hear his dad's voice in his earpiece. "Hang back...don't scare him into doin' something stupid."

Cole watched in horror as the car in front of him sped out of control and veered off the road down an embankment. "Oh my god!"

"What?!" Dean yelled in his ear.

Cole was panting heavily as he followed the tire tracks on the road and pulled to a stop. "They crashed the car. I'm going to go get her."

"NO!" he heard him yell as he removed the earpiece and stood on the side of the highway.

The embankment was steep and the impact had uprooted a tree as the car rolled downwards. Cole paused and then spurred into action as he saw the tell tale flicker of flames in a clearing at the bottom.

Half rolling and half sliding he managed to get to the bottom in seconds as he looked at the crumpled wreckage of the car. He knew Hope had his father's strength but it had never been put to the test before. The Honda was crushed and lying on its roof by a stream as the undercarriage burned. He was about to approach when a man climbed out of the broken windscreen and stood up with a smile.

"Hello brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG!! Do you love Cole and Hope yet?**

**How about Daddy Sam and poor downtrodden Dean. I am loving this so I hope you are, anyway let me know please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews...phew! So many questions too. Well, I guess I started this story off so fast I can't blame you but it's all gonna be resolved in this chap. Sort of!**

**There's some upset about big Dylan...but we still have little Dylan who is the new Haley Joel. Poor Sammy, I can see him having to have a chat will his little man...aww he's soooo cute as a Dad!**

**So we have some Hope love but yes, my only nod to Wincest has been her making out with her half bro! She didn't know so cut her some slack!**

**The overwhelming feeling is Cole's the new man in town and you like. I did want to make him part Sam in that broody way and maybe it's wrong to give you a mental image but my inspiration for Cole was another TV fave of mine; Tim Riggins from Friday Night Lights. The delish Taylor Kitsch YUM!**

**Obviously you love Johnny coming back and the fact Bonnie's hanging in there but it's not all plain sailing. Steve's gonna make more appearances and a big storyline will obviously be the fact Brooke's 43 and up the spout!**

**Dean's dishy daddy act goes into overdrive here as we hark back to the begining of Crushed, you'll need 'Dust in the Wind' before you read.**

**Keep reviewing so I know I'm on the right track cos this is new for me too!! xx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole faced the man in front of him, he was no older than he was and when he looked at the cocky smile he couldn't deny the truth of his statement, he was Dean's child alright. His dad had told them about the possibility of other kids looking like him but to actually confront one was a nightmare. One thing he could say about his parents was that they were big believers in full disclosure. He'd always known who his birth mother was and the circumstances surrounding Hope's conception too. He felt like he'd spent the past ten years preparing to battle his other half-siblings. He just hoped he was ready.

He looked at the burning wreckage of the upturned car next to him and tried not to think of his sister inside. "Hope?!" He yelled not taking his eyes off the guy in front of him.

"Cole!" He heard her yell. "I'm stuck...it's burning! Help me!"

He was torn as he knew he had to make a choice. If he focused on saving his sister then the demon would go free or kill him in which case they all died.

He knew he had some awesome strength and the skills his dad had taught him but as he stood in front of what was the Boogey man of his youth he knew he would have to defeat him. At the same time he realised what his father had been telling him about channelling his adrenaline and using it as a weapon.

Cole felt an anger burn in him he'd never felt before as he threw himself forwards and tackled the half demon head on. He threw a punch that knocked him off his feet, he didn't wait for him to get up as he stood over him and stomped on his thorax. Sebastien exhaled heavily but with a mere push of his feet he sent Cole flying into a tree with a thud.

He could hear his sister screaming as she saw the flames approach the windows and he knew she would die unless something happened soon. He pushed himself up from the tree as his half brother approached. Cole growled like his father when he got mad and took him by the shirt and threw him through the air.

He landed barely six feet away but it was a start as he heard the beautiful noise of the Impala screeching to a halt up above. Knowing his father was there was all the impetus Cole needed as he squared up and started to kick some serious ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean didn't even turn off the engine as he saw the skid marks on the road, the fallen tree and smelled the unmistakeable scent of burning fuel.

He threw himself down the embankment and took a second to glance at Cole who was getting pounded on but holding his own nonetheless. He could only save one kid at a time and he could feel Hope's screams tearing through him as flames engulfed the car she was trapped in.

"Hope...I'm here." He yelled.

"Daddy? Oh God...Dad help me..." He could hear her shout as the fire threatened to hit the gas tank. He could see he wouldn't get her out any time soon and there was only one way he could see of quenching the flames.

He didn't waste time comforting her as he gripped the passenger side front window frame in his hands and started to heave. He lifted the car a little off its roof and it fell back. "Sammy!" he screamed.

"I'm here." Sam said taking the rear passenger window. "Ok...NOW!" He yelled.

They stood side by side as they both used all the strength that they had to lift the car. Dean yelled as he felt the broken window glass cut into his palms as his biceps tightened. They got it to chest height finally with Sam grimacing alongside him. They caught hold of the roof trying to ease it over.

"Go." Dean shouted as they both tried to get it at an obtuse angle so gravity would do the rest. Finally they managed to flip the car over so it fell into the shallow stream putting out the fire with a hiss.

Hope was out of danger for the time being as Dean walked back up to the embankment where Cole was fighting for all he was worth. His face was already bloody as he grappled fearlessly with his opponent taking an awesome left hook that knocked him to the ground.

He watched him with pride for a second before he pulled the Colt from his jeans and levelled it. "Get away from my son."

Sebastien turned around suddenly and stared at him with hatred. "Which son are you talking about _Dad_?"

"You're no son of mine, you demonic freak." Dean shot him point blank in the middle of his forehead with the Colt. "I always did hate the French." He said as he turned back to the wreckage without a backwards glance. Cole sat in stunned disbelief on the ground, he'd heard stories about his father but to see him in action against a demon was a shock. He was so callous it was almost scary.

"How is she?" Dean asked his brother rushing back to the car.

Sam moved to one side so Dean could get to her. He looked into the back seat and could barely see her as she lay stuck in the chassis. The front and back seats had crumpled trapping her in the footwell with the roof just inches from her head. He took a minute to catch himself as he reached through the window. There was no way he could get his body through there. "Baby, are you hurt?"

She was crying softly and he could get no reaction. He turned to Sam. "Get the fire department here, they're gonna have to cut her out."

Sam scrambled back up the embankment as Dean looked at the car.

"Hope, c'mon...listen to my voice. Are you hurt?"

"The bastard pepper sprayed me, I can't see anything."

Dean looked at Cole who had gotten up. "There's bottled water in the car, go get it."

As soon as he was gone Dean walked through the stream to the hood and climbed onto it sliding his body through the windscreen. It was a tight fit and he couldn't get into the back seat but he could at least touch her. "Hey." he said reaching through a narrow gap taking her hand.

"Hi."

"Anythin' broken?" He asked holding his breath remembering going through the same thing with Sam.

"No, I just can't get out."

"Are you burnt?"

"No."

He breathed a sigh of relief "This kinda sucks doesn't it?"

"Only you can say that when I'm half blind, trapped in a car and just made out with my brother who also happens to be a demon."

"You remind me so much of your mother sometimes."

"That's not helping."

"I know, I never was much good at this."

"You're doing fine." She said wiping at her red eyes.

"You want me to sing to you?"

"I'm about this close to killing myself already dad."

Cole came back with the water and passed it through to him, Dean took a second to check in with him. "How you feelin?."

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then I'm good."

"Go bury the body." He told him before turning back to his daughter. "Ok, I'm gonna wash out your eyes alright?"

She nodded and he poured the water through the space and onto her face as she struggled to lift her arm to rub at them. "That helping?"

"Yeah." She rubbed them vigorously and blinked hard as her vision returned.

She was quiet for a minute she could only feel his hand and hear his voice but it was all that she needed. "Dad...I'm scared."

Dean was a little taken aback. "Nothing will _ever_ happen to you as long as I'm here ok? I won't let it."

She clung to his hand. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothin' to be sorry for."

"I've been such a bitch..."

He raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

"It's the hormones, I can't control them."

"I can't tell ya the amount of times they got me into trouble, but it's something you'll have to learn to deal with, like everything else."

"I don't know how you put up with me."

"I'm your dad, nothin' can ever change that."

"You're cool."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

She laughed. "Will you stay with me?"

Dean heard the approach of sirens. "I'm not goin' anywhere, but I gotta get a message to your mom, she's gonna be goin' crazy."

"Ok."

"One minute, I'll be back." He struggled to crawl backwards through the wreckage and felt Sam grab him and help him through. He hopped off the hood and saw Cole nervously bite at a nail with his other hand shoved in a pocket.

"You get rid of the body?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to go home." Cole bagan to object and Dean raised a hand. "I need you to tell your mom what's happening. No talk of demons or cutting equipment got it? Hope's fine and I'm just takin' her to the hospital to get her checked out. Can you do that?"

"I should be here."

Sam left them to it as he went to guide in the rescue crew. Dean looked at his son and knew exactly how he felt. "Look, she's scared and I don't want you to see her like that ok? I know what it was like for me when Sam was hurt, it's not nice and it'll stay with me forever. You did so well back there and I'm proud of you, but it's my job to get her through this." He hugged Cole who nodded reluctantly as Dean went back to his daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end Dean had to take a step back as the fire crew got to work using a huge power saw to cut off the roof. Sam waited with him and put an arm around his brothers shoulders as he tried hard not to imagine what it would feel like if Dylan was in there instead of Hope. The thought sickened him and he could see it in Dean's eyes as he suddenly looked his age.

Four firefighters pulled the roof off and Hope called out for Dean as he saw her small hand emerge. He bolted forwards and grabbed it holding it to his stubbled jaw. "I'm still here."

"What if they can't get me out?"

"They're professionals...they do this all the time, right?" He asked a burly young guy next to him.

"Sure, we'll be quick I promise." He said loudly so she could hear. "We're gonna use some big metal cutters but it's not gonna hurt at all."

"You get that? You'll be fine..." Dean wished he could say the same for himself as he felt physically sick going through this with her. He couldn't show her he was scared though as two of the men came back with the jaws of life. As they started to chip away at the frame the sound was horrendous.

"Start singing Dad." Came a small voice.

"You sure?"

"That one you used to sing me to sleep with."

"Kinda morbid."

"I like it."

Dean took a deep breath and cleared his throat ignoring all the other people around him as he started singing softly to his scared daughter.

_I close my eyes  
only for a moment  
and the moment's gone  
all my dreams  
pass before my eyes a curiosity  
dust in the wind  
all we are is dust in the wind_

Same old song  
just a drop of water  
in the endless sea  
all we do  
crumbles to the ground  
though we refuse to see  
dust in the wind  
all we are is dust in the wind

Now, don't hang on  
nothing lasts forever  
but the earth and sky  
it slips away

And all your money  
won't another minute buy

_Dust in the wind  
all we are is dust in the wind  
dust in the wind  
everything is dust in the wind _

By the time he was done she was free and he let go of her hand as the paramedics started to check her over.

Sam came over and stood beside him. "Man, how do you keep so cool?"

Dean's eyes didn't leave the car. "You kiddin'? I think I'm gonna pass out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie sprang off the couch and went to the door as soon as she heard Sam's car and all the others followed as she opened it. When Cole had arrived beaten and bloody towing the Impala behind his truck she'd almost dropped dead on the spot. She knew he wasn't telling her everything as she tended his cuts but also trusted he wouldn't lie if Hope were in serious trouble.

She watched as Dean lifted Hope out of the car and carried her into the house.

"Are you ok?"

"She's asleep." Dean said with a weary smile. "Just a few cuts and bruises, she's made of good stock. I'm gonna take her to bed."

Bonnie followed him up the stairs to Hope's room and watched as he lay her on the bed as she slept. Her mind was transported back in time to when she was little and she would catch Dean watching over his kids as they were sleeping. He looked exhausted as he leaned down kissing his daughter gently before going to his wife.

He wanted to cry more than anything but decided a whiskey would have to do instead. He hugged Bonnie as he felt her shoulders relax "She's ok." He said more for himself than her.

"Go get a drink, I'll get her undressed." She put her hands on his face and looked at the red rimmed eyes. "You're an amazing father."

He smiled a little and with one last look at the bed he went back downstairs.

Johnny could read his mind better than any wife and brought him a whiskey as he sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table. He gulped down the bitter spirit and ignored the curious gazes as he turned to his brother. "I think you should stay here tonight. We have a lot to do tomorrow. You can take Cole's room" Dean knew for a fact his son wouldn't object and would want to sleep on his sisters floor and watch over her.

"Sure." Sam got up shakily and took Brooke's hand as they left the room silently knowing they had a long and rocky road ahead.

"That's my cue too. Everything's salted and ready to go." Johnny told him.

Dean nodded as he and Cole were left alone in the room. "You ok? Your first demon...it's a big deal."

"Half demon. Half brother."

"A demon's a demon, remember that. It wasn't a possession. He woulda killed you and your sister, no question."

Cole sat forwards and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "He was really strong."

"Were you scared?"

He shrugged. "More for Hope I guess...then I just didn't feel anything but rage."

"You're so much stronger than I was at your age but you still have a lot to learn. Until you're ready, I got your back."

Cole stood up and bent down to hug him briefly before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean barely slept as he kept getting up to check on the kids and when he was in bed he tossed and turned fitfully and clung onto Bonnie for dear life. His children had been getting into scrapes all their lives but this had been the first true near miss. He'd taken them on hunts but kept it to the tamer paranormal stuff, going with his brother if it was anything more dangerous. He couldn't help but think about how differently things could have turned out. Before he'd had kids he'd been fairly easy going but that was gone as he spent his life in a state of perpetual panic and worry.

He finally gave up on sleep and went to take a shower. When he was done he went to the kitchen and found Sam sat at the counter already. He poured some coffee for himself and sat next to him.

"How you feeling?" His brother asked him.

"Sick, tired." He sighed. "I can't stop hearing her screamin'."

"I can't imagine how I'd feel, or at least I don't want to."

Dean looked across at him. "How did you know anyway? I mean, you knew Hope was in danger. How?"

Sam took a sip from his mug and set it down. "Dylan."

"Sorry?"

"He had a dream." Sam finally met his eyes.

"A dream dream? Like you used to have?"

Sam nodded "I think so, I haven't talked to him about it. He's in with Brooke now, smiling and happy. I don't know man."

"Damn...oh I'm sorry." He knew how painful it had been for Sam and he'd been an adult.

"I guess you were right all along, I shoulda told him. I don't know what I'm going to say to him now."

"You'll think of somethin'."

"He's too young Dean and now..."

"What?"

"Brooke's pregnant."

Dean smiled. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, I mean I'm so happy but shit scared too. I don't want this for my kids."

"Ya think I do? No choice Sammy, they won't stand a chance unless we guide them." He grinned. "They'll all be like the X-Men."

Sam huffed. "Great, they were mutants Dean."

"So was Wolverine, doesn't bother me much. Dude was badass." He slapped him on the back. "Look, it's tough but you have to tell him or he's just gonna think he's a freak. When he knows he's just like his dad and not too different from his cousins, he'll be fine."

"So what do we do?" Sam changed the subject.

"Find out more about the exchange student from hell and try to locate the others before they can do any more damage. There were six of them right? Well, one down five more to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oooh the saga continues and yes, I do feel a training montage coming on Yay!!**

**Poor Sammy, how will he break the news to Dylan that monsters exist? Hopefully he'll do a better job than Dean did with him LOL!**

**We're gonna find that the kids skills develop in a way none of them anticipated as battle it out with Dean's demon offspring. RAAAAAAAAA**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the early days of Crushed (sob) I liked to do the simultaneous scenes showing the differences in the boys and I love that. When it comes to sex or fighting or torture (I still love that Sam torture) they're so different so I kinda did it with this chap with regard to their different styles of parenting. **

**They both love their kids but when it comes to being responsible I guess Dean's not winning awards and when it comes to easy-going Sam's at a loss. **

**I also got more into the bond between Hope and Cole as things heat up. **

**The award DEFINATELY goes to Sam though for his attempts to explain hunting...Runner up goes to Baby Dylan...so cute**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam went into Cole's bedroom and it was typical of a teenage boys digs with posters of cars and semi-naked women. Dylan had been in there plenty of times before and unfortunately so had Brooke and Sam so they were used to the bleak chaos and the smell.

Brooke was sat on the bed reading to Dylan who was in fresh pyjama's and wide awake. He didn't look traumatised at all and Sam relaxed slightly as he plumped up some dubious looking pillows and grabbed a seat next to them. He had talked to Brooke in the night as they lay either side of their little boy and decided that they had to tackle this issue head on together.

"How ya feeling Dyl?"

"Good." He said taking the book from his mother, flicking through the pages to look at the pictures. Even though they hadn't told him much he never seemed too bothered by the constant upheaval in their lives and always seemed relaxed until last night.

Sam put his arm around him and looked at Brooke who nodded. "Buddy, I wanted to ask you about that dream last night." Dylan stayed silent and Sam pushed on. "Is that the first dream you had like that?"

"Yeah."

Sam was a little relieved he hadn't been hiding anything but slightly nervous at the same time that this was just the start. "And you were scared huh?"

"Yeah most times they're nice."

Sam's ears pricked up and he tried to keep his voice steady. "So you had dreams before but not bad ones?"

"Uh-huh."

Sam paused. "Do you dream when you're awake?"

Dylan laughed. "That's silly."

"I guess that answers that question." He said to Brooke.

He exhaled. "What normally happens in the dreams? You see things that happen after?"

Dylan nodded as he flipped a page seeming perfectly at ease.

"Like what?"

"When we move...or who'll be my friend."

Sam huffed as he realised how his son had adapted so quickly each time they relocated. He was always popular and got invited to all the birthday parties. It was something Sam never had, much to his brother's amusement.

He cleared his throat. "So you see all of us in your dreams? Me and mommy?"

"And Uncle Dean and Grandpa sometimes...and the old lady."

Brooke stared at him as he thought of what to say. "Tell me about the old lady Dylan."

"She's nice."

"Ok...and she shows you things?"

He nodded again. "She says stuff too."

"Like what?"

He put the book down and without looking at either of them he put a small hand on Brooke's stomach. "Baby happy."

Brooke's hand went to her mouth and Sam took a second. _You tell him? _he mouthed as she shook her head.

Sam gulped. "You know about the baby?"

Dylan turned around and smiled at him. "I'm happy too."

"Sweetheart." Brooke said stroking his head as her eyes filled with tears.

"She say anything else?"

"Silly things."

"Tell Daddy."

He took a second and then looked up laughing. "Horse boy and water pig fight monsters...see? I told you it was silly Daddy."

Sam pulled his son to him and fought to catch his breath as he stared at his wife in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope rolled over in bed and grimaced remembering the night before as she felt her body wracked by pain. She opened her eyes and saw Cole lying on the floor by the bed. She smiled to herself as she looked at his battered face. He was lying flat on his back with his head resting on one bent arm. The bruises were already starting to fade around his eyes and the cuts wouldn't take long to disappear. She watched his chest rise and fall heavily as she considered how different and yet alike they both were.

When they had been no more than Dylan's age their Dad had taken them to see a special doctor in Washington to find out more about them. They already knew they were different, it had been obvious from the start and their father always kidded that between them they made up one of him. It was just a joke but it felt more real now.

Cole's healing abilities were incredible and his skin was flawless no matter how many times he got into fights. He'd never scarred and Dean said that was something he got from his birth mother as he himself was riddled with the things. They never thought much of it because beneath the suface Cole was like anyone else. When she was thirteen she'd caught her parents talking as her father pondered whether only silver would be able to kill her brother. She didn't like to think of it and her father sure as hell wasn't going to put his theory to the test. Another thing he had never really explored was Cole's strength. Although he was slimmer and taller than their father he had awesome natural musculature and Dean didn't want to turn any differences into a pissing contest between him and his son.

Hope's body make up worked in reverse, her skeleton was as tough as her fathers and even though she healed quickly, she felt muscular pain and could scar like anyone else. She knew she could withstand a lot but that on the surface she was fragile. She was envious of her brother's physical strength and had thought it far preferable to the fact that she had inherited her father's hormones. She had equal measures of male and female hormones which had made Dr Matthews wonder why she had not grown up with facial hair. Instead she had an insatiable sexual appetite and a temper that flared at the drop of the hat. One minute she would feel her reproductive organs go into overdrive at the sight of a baby and the next she wanted to beat the crap out of someone.

The only thing that they both had in common with their father was the adrenaline, and as their father swore by it she cursed it. Whilst he used his to flip cars and lift houses both she and her brother had found insomnia to be their enemy. The only fact that they'd slept that night was because their bodies needed some time to heal and she knew it.

Cole had reverted to herbal methods of curing this affliction and the evidence was growing in their garage as Dean pretended not to notice. Hope hated the feeling cannabis gave her and preferred the soothing calm that followed an orgasm. All in all they were both screwed although their father thought otherwise and harped on about ying and yang when he'd had a few beers.

Cole stirred finally and opened his eyes "Hey sis. How d'ya feel?"

She smiled. "Like crap."

He stretched and groaned. "I hear ya."

"I don't know what you did back there but thanks."

He raised his eyebrows and she saw her father. "What the hell's got into you?"

"I had a moment of epiphany."

He smirked and sat up hooking his arms over his knees. "I thought you had one of those at least three times a day - I've seen the batteries in the trash."

"Funny. I'm trying to be grateful here."

"Yeah, well don't strain yourself." He grinned as she pulled a face.

"Seriously. I was scared, I never felt like that before."

He looked at her from beneath his brows. "Me either."

"I know you and dad aren't the enemy any more."

"You gotta look out for yourself Hope cos we won't always be there. I mean, you could beat the crap out of most guys, but this isn't a game anymore. You have to start listening to Dad."

"I know. I got lucky...you're pretty awesome ya know?"

He raised his hands. "You're not gonna make out with me are you?"

Hope grabbed the pillow and hit him across the head. "Am I ever gonna live that down?"

He laughed. "Not in my lifetime sister!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean looked at Bonnie who was drinking orange juice at the counter, he wouldn't even let her have caffeine any more for fear it would affect her heartbeat and rather than being annoyed she loved him all the more for wanting her to stick around.

"I think it's time." He said grabbing a saucepan and spoon banging the two together.

Like churchbells ringing the sound brought all of Dean's disciples flooding into the kitchen one by one.

Johnny was first to stumble in wearing a lilac silk kimono.

"What are you so damn happy about?" Dean asked as Bonnie got him a coffee.

"What are you talking about Butch? I feel awful"

Dean pointed at him. "Lay off the botox!"

Brooke came in a minute later and hugged Johnny fiercely.

"What was that for?" He may have looked surprised but no one could tell anymore.

"Just because. Sam's putting a dvd on for Dyl, he'll be here in a sec." She got some juice from the fridge and joined Johnny at the table.

"Kids!" Dean yelled.

After a couple of minutes they heard a halting thud on the stairs and Cole finally emerged holding Hope's arm as she limped into the family meeting. Johnny shot out of his seat and held it out for her before hopping onto the counter opposite Dean.

"How ya feelin' sweetheart?" Dean asked.

She smiled. "I'm ok thanks."

Cole went to get them both drinks. "How about you Badass Junior?" Dean couldn't keep the pride from his voice.

"Cool."

Sam finally joined them and although there was a chair left he saw Brooke stand up and he sat in her place letting her settle on his knee. They were still like lovesick teens but everyone let them get away with it anyway.

"Ok, family meetin' time!" Dean said to the assembled crowd. He had no idea how such a pathetic and Walton-esque thing had come about but whenever there was a drama they had crisis talks, Dean was always the speaker of the house and if there was any conflict his word was final and no one questioned it.

"I can't do this til you close your legs Johnny." He said. "C'mon, you're supposed to be a lady of breedin'."

"Sorry Dean." Johnny crossed his legs and waved him on.

"Right, we have a lot to piece together about last night, namely Pepe le Pew so, let's start at the beginning. Hope, you met him at the party so tell us what happened and spare us the porn."

Hope flushed and Cole frowned at her. "He picked me up, said his name was _Sebastien_." She said in a mock French accent. "Errr...exchange student then next thing I know he squirts me with pepper spray and drags me off."

Dean glanced at Bonnie with a grimace as he saw her knuckles go white on her glass. "Did he say anything in the car?"

She thought. "Yeah...he didn't say who he was but from what he was saying I guessed. He talked about a family reunion."

"You and Cole or him and the others?"

"I don't know but if I had to guess, the others."

"Cole wasn't meant to follow Hope, he wasn't the target. The only reason he was there was because we warned him." Sam reminded Dean.

"He say why he would want you?" Dean asked her hiding his expression behind his mug.

"No. Look, I know this is weird but I think it was because of you Dad."

"He wanted to use you as bait?"

Sam huffed. "Makes a change from me I guess."

"Bitter much Sammy? It's a possibility, I guess. So Cole scuppers the plans and makes chase. How did you know who he was?" He asked his son.

"I mean, he called me brother but couldn't you tell?" He replied.

"Your sister obviously couldn't." Johnny said as Hope glared at him.

Dean sighed. "I gotta say, even before he said who he was, I knew."

"Genetic recognition." Brooke said.

"Huh?"

"Like siblings who are separated at birth sometimes recognise something in one another if they meet by chance, even if they don't look alike."

"There's something inherantly Dean-like in them? Well that's a scary thought."

"Well, you're on a roll Joan Rivers...wanna take over here?" Dean asked bitchily.

"Nah I'm good." Johnny answered.

"So you never saw this kid before?" Dean clarified as both his kids shook their heads. He paused and thought for a second. "What day is it today anyway?"

"Wednesday." Bonnie said.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I got suspended." Hope said with an indulgent smile.

"I'll let you off cos you nearly died, what's your excuse?" He asked Cole.

"Didn't do my English paper."

"Fair enough." Dean said as Sam huffed in shock. "You got somethin' to say bro?"

"No, Dean...you're doing a great job."

"While we're on the subject...I don't think Dylan should be in school at the moment."

"Why?" Brooke said.

"Demon spawn? If they can't get to us..."

"He's right." Sam told her. "I can home school him for a while."

"Atta boy Sammy."

Bonnie looked at him "So what's the plan?"

He turned to Hope and Cole. "Get on the phone to any of your delinquent excuses for friends and see if anyone heard of this prick before, then we'll do some diggin'."

They nodded and Cole helped his sister up putting her arm across his shoulders as he led her from the room gently.

"Don't they rock?" Dean asked them all with pride apparent on his face.

Sam raised his eyebrows at his brothers twisted style of parenting but had to admit that he couldn't have raised two kids who were more devoted to one another.

Dean's long suffering wife slipped an arm around him. He was never conventional but always well-intentioned and she loved him for it.

"So what's up with you Sam?" Dean suddenly turned to him.

Sam looked at Brooke. "We spoke to Dylan, I don't think the premonitions are genetic."

"Well what the hell are they then?"

Sam looked at Johnny for a second. "It's your grandma."

If he could have raised his eyebrows then he would have. "I'm sorry?"

Sam coughed "Somehow Ling's been communicating with Dylan, maybe because of who he's named after...I have no idea but she's been doing it a long time."

"She always had to have the last word." Dean said with little surprise.

"Hey, I'm just glad it's not something more sinister but I gotta say, I'm still worried, if she's using him..."

"She would never hurt him." Johnny said.

"I know that man, I just wish she'd picked someone else ya know? He's too young for this."

"And maybe that's why?" Johnny looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Johnny hopped off the counter "If you didn't deny your gifts Sammy boy then what's she gonna do? She's powerful but no one can get through Dean's thick skull."

"Hey!"

Sam sat thinking clearly for the first time in hours. "No, he's right. Children are more susceptible. If I found a way to get through to her then she could use me instead of Dylan."

"Oh I don't know Sam." His brother said warily.

"No choice Dean. I'm not letting my son go through that at his age."

"That's opening a can of worms though."

Brooke looked at him with conflict obvious on her face. "Sam's right. Dylan's too young."

"You still have to tell him."

"Tell him what Dean? That someone's talking to him from beyond the grave?"

"Yes godammit! Sam, this is our life! Wake up and smell the freakin' coffee! You want to take these visions from your son I can't stop you but you have to tell him the truth. The longer you leave it the more he'll resent you."

"For protecting him?!"

"You're not protecting him dude! You're doing the opposite, life is about consequences Sam. How the hell d'ya stop him wanderin' off with a kiddy fiddler huh? You tell him they exist in the first place. Don't play with matches, cos fire happens...look both ways before you cross the road cos some people drive drunk! Demons exist Sam and you're not doin' him any favours by not lettin' him in on that!"

"You done?" He seethed.

Dean leaned against the counter. "I think so."

There was an uneasy tension in the kitchen as the brothers glared at one another.

"He's right."

In all the years they had known her Brooke had never taken Dean's side over Sam and they were all a little shocked.

"I don't want this to happen, but I want him to be safe and I want to be able to talk to him without watching what I say, or lying to him about where you are."

"You want him to be afraid is that it? You want him to be scared that something might climb through his window at night and snatch him? That a Changeling might take his place in our home?!"

Brooke started to get emotional as she saw how upset Sam was. "No, I don't want him to be afraid...I want him to know that the man in the next room is the one who's gonna stop that from happening to other children like him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Brooke had departed under a slight cloud with Dylan. Dean knew that his brother was only scared for his son and couldn't blame him, he had been the same to begin with. He knew Sam would come round but he had other things he had to focus on.

He walked into the den where Hope was sat with her sore foot resting on the coffee table. "Sebastien Deferre." She looked at him hanging up her phone as Cole grabbed a laptop. Dean couldn't get over the advances in technology and it had left him eating dust. New search engines with ten billion sites, WIFI access in every home and car and video phones. He was still getting over the loss of eight tracks as he watched his son tap away on the computer.

It took a few minutes but he came up with something and looked at his father. "Missing person report from Paris. Get on this he went missing just over a month ago...on Hope's seventeenth birthday, same day as his own." Cole watched Dean as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Crap."

Bonnie stood next to Dean and stroked a hand over the back of his neck. "Demonic widgets."

"Huh?" Cole said as his parents looked a little stunned.

Johnny who had changed into normal clothes sat in an armchair and explained. "The day Hope was born someone tried to put some parasite into your mom, it was a virus. We thought you were both safe because your dad cut it out of her."

"But?" Cole asked.

"Could be it was a way of synchronising labor, too much of a coincidence otherwise."

"But that's good right? Could be we check all kids born on that day?" Cole answered.

Dean smiled. "We're not talkin' nationwide anymore...Christ, I knew my swimmers were good, who knew they could cross Oceans?"

"Or just maybe this French kids parents had the IVF here." Johnny rolled his eyes.

Cole looked at the screen. "His father's a diplomat...posted in New York seventeen years and nine months ago."

"You get anything else?" Hope said suddenly more than a little disturbed.

"Nothin'." He said. "Missing persons report was filed with Interpol though so they must have thought he was a flight risk."

"Can we hack into Interpol files?" Dean asked.

"No. I'm not that good. But I can ask."

Dean raised his eyebrows at his son who avoided his gaze and picked up the phone. They watched as he tapped in a long number and turned slightly away from curious eyes as he waited for someone to pick up.

"Oui, ici c'est Lieutenant Renard avec le departement de la police de Pennsylvanie. Oui, exactement, aux Etats Unis."

Dean's eyes widened. "Is that French? Is he speakin' French?" he said to Hope.

She looked abashed and nodded as Cole spoke to the man on the phone with a flawless accent.

Dean tried to keep his voice low. "Since when does he speak freakin' French?"

Hope sighed "He didn't want to say anything...he's embarrassed."

"That a kid I spawned did well at school?!"

Hope ignored the comment. "He doesn't take languages at school. He skips them."

"Then how?" Bonnie jumped in as they heard their son carry on talking.

"He watches films and changes the language settings. He can mimic any language with enough practice...and any voice."

Dean tried to find his own voice. "How many languages does he speak?"

Hope sighed. "Last time I counted? Twelve. Not including English."

"Jesus, Dean can barely manage that." Johnny added bitchily.

Dean was stunned as he watched him hang up the phone and turn to them brushing the hair from his face casually. He looked at their faces "I can't mimic everything...I mean, I could mimic a Science lecture, doesn't mean I understand what I'm saying...but with languages I do." He coughed and looked at the notes he'd taken. "So Seb went missing on his seventeenth birthday...from Paris. They didn't file a report for a while cos he had a history of mental health issues..."

"Like incest?"

"Uncle Ninj...please!" Hope shouted blushing.

"Violence...pyromania...paranoia. That's just the nice stuff. They're faxing the rest through."

"You're so cool for a geek." His father said still a little stunned. "Go get yourself a beer."

"Dean!" Bonnie said. "You can't reward him like a dog."

"Hey I'm not complainin' mom." He said leaping out of his seat.

Dean thought for a second. "Get your sister one too!"

Hope smiled at him as Johnny shook his head. "You'll never win parent of the year Dean but you know how to keep the teens happy."

"What? It's medicinal for her!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Johnny, I gave up long ago...most armies march on their stomachs...Dean's marches on their crapped out livers!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam closed the lounge door, so Dylan couldn't hear them talk and went into the kitchen where Brooke was calmly drinking tea.

He looked at her. "Is it how you really feel? You think he should have known all along?"

"I'm not saying that Sam, but he's old enough now and keeping him in the dark is just leaving him prey to what lives there."

He huffed. "I just want him to be a kid, is that so bad?"

"No, it's lovely...but you have to admit denying paedophiles exist doesn't make it so. Same thing with this."

"I don't want to turn him into Cole."

"He has no more chance of turning into Cole as you have of turning into Dean. It's not gonna happen...you had no one but Dean and look how you turned out. He has us and a little brother or sister on the way. He doesn't have to be a soldier...he just has to know that evil's out there."

Sam turned his back to her and leaned on the counter. "I remember Dean telling me. I was never so scared in my life, every time my Dad walked out the door, I thought I'd never see him again."

She put the mug down and stood up. "You're not your father and you're certainly not Dean. You'll...we'll find the words ok?" She put her hands on his shoulders and he turned to her.

"I hate this."

"And that's what makes you, you. C'mon, let's go do this and cope with the fallout later."

They went back into the lounge and Sam switched off the TV before sitting down with Brooke. Dylan looked at them expectantly.

"Come and sit here for a minute, we need to talk to you."

"Is it about babies?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "No."

"Ok," He scrambled on Sam's lap. "Cos Hope told me about sex already."

Brooke put a hand on Sam's arm. "Calm down."

"I'm gonna kill her." He said through gritted teeth.

She exhaled as she stroked his arm. "Focus."

He took a deep breath. "You know how I keep going away with Uncle Dean?"

"Yeah, you sell stuff."

He couldn't believe he was going to admit to being a liar all this time and suddenly saw the wisdom in Dean's madness. "That's not really true."

"You buy stuff?"

Sam smiled. "No. Me and Uncle Dean have a family business that our Dad passed on to us and we have to go work all over the country."

"Is it an ice cream truck?"

"No, it's not an ice cream truck." Sam looked at Brooke for help.

"Hey, you know those cartoons you like on TV?" She said. "What's your favourite?"

He thought for a second getting excited. "I like lots of them but I like X-Men the best."

Sam closed his eyes as he forgave his brother in an instant. "Who's your favourite X-Man?"

Dylan looked at him like he was stupid. "Wolverine." He started making slashing motions with his small fists and Sam grabbed them.

"OK. Figures. Do you think it's cool to be an X-Man?"

He stared wide eyed for a second. "Yeah!"

"You know they're not real though?"

"Daddy, have you been drinking?"

Sam laughed out loud. "No, I haven't, I should know how smart you are. Well, imagine Uncle Dean was Wolverine..."

"Woah!"

"Ok, ok...I haven't got to me yet." He was at a loss again.

Brooke was smiling at him. "So if Uncle Dean was Wolverine...who would Daddy be?" She couldn't resist.

He glared at her as his little boy looked at him thinking. "Professor Xavier doesn't have any hair so not him..."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief that his son didn't at least think he was a gimp.

"...Colossus."

"Who?"

Brooke grinned happily. "He's the one that breaks down the walls...he's really strong, and kinda hot."

Sam tried not to be stupidly pleased but he couldn't help it. "Colossus huh?"

"He's huge," his arms shot into the air. "like this big and he's really really strong."

"Could he beat Wolverine though?" Brooke nudged him. "Forget I asked that. Ok, so imagine Uncle Dean's Wolverine and I'm Colossus,"

"Who's mommy?"

"Gettin' a little sidetracked here." He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'm Jean Gray."

"Hey! You can't be Jean!"

"Why not?!"

He felt stupid. "She makes out with Wolverine!"

"No one makes out with Colossus, what d'ya want me to do?"

Dylan looked at them in confusion.

"Right." Sam said, mentally saving that argument for bedtime. "Me and your Uncle Dean we get rid of nasty things."

"Like bum nuts?" he said referring to the annoying bits of paper that get stuck when you wipe.

Sam leaned back, he pictured this going so much better in his head. Brooke was laughing hysterically into the arm of the couch.

"No, not bum nuts." He tried to find some equilibrium. "You know what ghosts are right?"

"Yeah."

"We get rid of those, but other stuff too, like vampires and the boogeyman."

Dylan looked at him. "Oh ok." He got off Sam's lap and switched the TV back on.

Sam looked at Brooke who shook her head. "Dyl, don't you have any questions?"

"Nope."

"Do you understand what I told you?"

He didn't turn from the TV. "You and Uncle Dean fight nasty things...he's Wolverine, you're Colossus and mom thinks she's Jean Gray."

"But you get it right? Vampires and the boogeyman exist?"

He still didn't look at them. "But you kill them so it's ok."

Sam sat stunned for a second as he watched his son sit on the floor having absolute faith that his father could protect him from the thing he just told him existed.

He grabbed Brookes hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Do you think he got it?!" He asked in panic.

She laughed at his face. "I think he got it loud and clear and I think he knows who would win the fight between Colossus and Wolverine." she said with a wink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bless poor Sammy! So eager to be a good parent and his kid's more chilled than Dean...**

**So I love Dean's (lack of) parenting skills...he is so like John in some ways but affectionate. That's the difference a good woman makes. **

**Anyway...we'll find out more about everything next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey.**

**Thanks for the reviews again...it helps. I did intend for this chap to be longer but a technical glitch and a mad Welshwoman got in the way (don't ask) so I call it one of my happy chaps where all is right with the world for once and the boys get to chill. **

**You need some songs. Eye of the Tiger, Everybody Hurts by REM and most importantly Burning for You by BOC!! I got so rocking with this!! To get Cole, have this playing when you read...**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you have to play this every time?" Hope grimaced as she did another sit up with Johnny holding her ankles.

Dean grunted as Cole pounded on the punch bag he was holding. "When you train you _have_ to listen to Eye of the Tiger. It's the law."

"You know they made music after the eighties right Dad?" Cole paused.

"Keep hitting. Yeah, I know...it's all crap."

"You need to get a clue." He panted.

His father smirked as he stepped back a little with the blow. "This comin' from the kid with the ponytail?"

Cole pulled a face as he wiped sweat from his brow with a forearm and spun a kick which threw Dean backwards.

"Woah! Good shot."

Cole hopped on the balls of his bare feet and shrugged. "Nah, you're just gettin' old."

"I'm like thirty nine dude."

Johnny laughed. "Yeah, for the last seven years."

"Look who's talkin' Botox Barbie. It's what it says on my drivers license, wanna see the proof?"

"Yeah, and mine says I'm twenty one." Cole laughed. They knew Dean was relaxed about a lot but he hated being reminded of his age and they loved to tease him about it.

"Can we change the subject? Ya know I used to like it a lot more when you humored me."

"Ah the good old days...when all this was fields, there was no indoor plumbing and you were still thirty nine." Hope gave Johnny a high five as he laughed at her joke.

Dean was about to pull her down a peg or two when Bonnie walked into the garage carrying her phone with one hand over the mouthpiece.

"Thank god...someone who doesn't think I'm over the hill. Honey tell 'em."

"Yes, your father still rocks my world." She said in an automated voice.

"A little more enthusiasm?"

"Twice a night."

"That's better." He said with a wicked grin as Hope stuck a finger in her throat like she was puking. Dean ignored her. "Who is it?" He nodded at the phone.

"The school. They want to know where Cole is."

Dean gestured with one hand and she went to him handing the receiver over. "This is Dean Winchester." He listened for a second nodding thoughtfully. "He joined the Marines." He hung up the phone and handed it back.

Bonnie shook her head at him. "So that's it?"

Cole was laughing as he continued to shadow box.

"The kid speaks twelve languages...and English! What the hell does he need to go to school for?"

"Are you ok with this Hon?" She asked her son.

Cole paused and gestured at the garage which Dean had turned into a gym of sorts using household items. "I'll learn more here mom."

She sighed. "Well, it's about as close to the Marines as you can get without having to cut your hair. What about Hope?"

Hope looked at her Dad expectantly, there was no way she was going to school without her brother and they all knew it.

"We'll tell 'em she got locked up for solicitation."

"Dean!"

"Like they're gonna believe she joined the peace corp!"

"Why can't I be in the Marines too?" She asked.

"Cos it requires discipline and no one would believe you could be around hundreds of men in uniform without winding up pregnant within a week." her dad told her.

"I s'pose." she shrugged.

"What about the circus?" Johnny interjected helpfully.

"Nah, jail's a safer bet." Cole hit back.

"Well, I can tell I'm not going to get any sense out of you lot. I'll come up with something. Anyone want a drink?" She took their orders and went back into the house.

"So, we're full time hunters now then?" Cole asked and they all looked at Dean.

"No, you're the full time prey. I'm just gonna make sure you're ready and by the time I'm through you'll be wishin' you were in school." He said sternly. He may make jokes but when it came to them protecting themselves he couldn't be more serious.

"Oh Dean, I'm a little turned on." Johnny said from his pew on the floor.

Dean frowned at him. "There's still a return ticket to Vegas for you."

"And miss all this? They need me."

"Right then..." Dean grinned at the kids. "You're now officially enrolled in huntin' boot camp. That means runnin', fighting, weapons training and sittin' through some of your Uncle's thrilling talks about research." he smiled as their faces fell.

They looked at one another and suddenly missed calculus, there was no way their father would go easy on them.

"C'mon, what are you waitin' for?!" Dean yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon Dean had them in the back garden doing martial arts. Cole was like Dean and a natural brawler. He could manage some kicks and packed awesome power in his punches but it was really Hope's domain. Since being a kid she'd excelled in gymnastics even after getting kicked out of class for spitting. Johnny, Han and Dylan had taught her for a while and she took to it easily.

In her teens she had been a cheerleader in a couple of schools when they caught on to her skills but that had all gone tits up because she detested what she called 'the blonde mafia'. After she had dropped one squad leader off the top of a human pyramid causing her to break her leg her parents had decided to call it a day.

Dean had drawn crosses on a tree that they had to hit with their feet and try as he might his son could never stretch to reach the top one. He grabbed at his groin after another failed attempt and stepped aside with a limp.

"Leave it to the expert bro." Hope said from across the garden as she wiped her hands together.

Bending down she went into a controlled handstand for a few seconds and then fell into a head roll, a handless cartwheel and then a quick front flip before stopping in front of the tree and hitting the cross with her right foot. She was in a vertical split position and it made Dean wince just looking at her.

He applauded and whistled but turned to his son and whispered. "It's a lot easier to do without a ball sack."

"You wanna say that again Badass?" Johnny said cattily as he moved into place and performed the same sequence of movements winding up in the splits. "See?"

"Yeah, and look what happened to you."

"You saying just cos I like balls, I haven't got any? C'mon Winchester..." Johnny circled Dean.

"Not this crap again...you know I'll kick your ass."

"How better to demonstrate the distinction between a true art form and the mess you call fighting?"

Cole and Hope took the opportunity to take a break and sat down to watch on the lawn chairs.

"What's going on?" Steve asked from over the fence.

He must have just gotten in from work as he was wearing his white button down shirt with a vest underneath and a pocket protector. He was the biggest geek Dean had ever met but he felt sorry for him as his wife had run off with her pilates instructor and he had the dullest job known to man. He'd told Dean what he did once and he still didn't have a clue.

"Just havin' a friendly bout. Why don't you hop over and join us?" Dean told him.

Steve smiled, he lived vicariously through all their antics and took the invite. He threw a brown polyester leg over the fence and struggled to get his light frame over it. Johnny closed his eyes in horror as he heard the tear of material and Steve fell into the neglected flower bed. Hope rushed over to help him up and he blushed. "I'm ok!" He held up a hand. "Carry on..."

Dean rolled his eyes at his son and looked at Johnny. "Ya know, if I let you live, I think that dude could use a make over."

"The only thing that'll work for him is going back in time and catching him before his mommy became his best friend."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean threw a punch. "That's not your line."

Johnny moved his jaw. "Hey! Not the face!"

"Alright alright..."

"Do they do this a lot?" Steve asked Hope when she brought him a beer.

"Not for a while..."

"Why do they do it?"

She laughed. "Practice I guess." She took a seat next to him and leaned to him. "Personally I think it's because it turns Johnny on."

Steve's eyes widened as he saw Johnny kick Dean in the head. "He's gay?"

"Dude, how do you get through the day when you're blind _and_ deaf?" Cole said.

"Doesn't it bother your dad?"

"Yeah, cos _he_ doesn't like attention at all!" Hope smirked and wondered what planet their neighbor came from.

Dean took the kick as Johnny danced in circles around him. "You're just wearing yourself out man." he shook his head as he bounced on the spot.

Johnny did a scissor kick that Dean batted away with a forearm spinning him out and throwing him to the floor. Dean had a knee to his chest in a second and threw a punch at his nose that stopped just before it hit impact.

"Don't want your face wrecked? Don't mess with me." Dean smiled and helped him to his feet. "Nice moves though...I can see the podium porn is paying off."

"Thanks." Johnny got up with a groan knowing that he was going to be paying for his bravado in the morning.

They went back to the deck where the kids were sat red faced with exersion. "Well, I've had enough for today. Who wants a barbeque?" He was feeling positive about everything and wanted to spend an evening with his family, thankfully they were all in agreement.

"My wallet's in the kitchen." Dean told Cole. "Go get some meat."

"You sure you don't wanna go and kill some with your bare teeth?" Steve commented.

"I save that for weekends. And gemme a beer!" He shouted to the kids as they went to break the news to Bonnie.

His wife came out a few minutes later with beers for the guys and a martini for Johnny. Dean pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"So we're eating out tonight then?" She asked.

"Yeah, some girls get candlelit dinners in a fancy restaurant, you get to see me make fire!" He bent her back over his arm and wiped his sweating brow on her chest.

"How come I'm never pissed off with you, even when I have to do all the work?" She asked coming up for air.

"Cos I'm adorable."

"He's still using that line?" Johnny sipped the Martini. "That would be tragic in someone Cole's age."

Bonnie laughed. "No he is cute." She said kissing him.

"Are they always like this?" Steve asked Johnny as Bonnie let out an involuntary groan.

"Only when they're awake...I dread to think what they're like in their sleep."

Dean sighed happily and looked at Steve finally. "You stickin' around dude or you got Jeopardy and a TV dinner with your name written on it?"

Bonnie hit him. "Of course he's staying. You're more than welcome Steve."

"Well if he's staying, I have to get rid of this." Johnny leaned forwards and tore off his shirt, pocket protector and all flinging the remains onto the unlit barbeque.

Steve looked shocked as he sat stunned in his vest. Dean almost choked on his laughter. "He normally saves that for dates."

"Don't you ever get out in the sun?" Johnny said. "My god, you're practically Albino."

"Stop being mean." Bonnie told her best friend. "Please, don't take offense Steve, Johnny's just a style Nazi."

"No...no, it's ok. I mean, I need it. I need something." Steve said looking down at his vest.

"Don't worry, we'll get you drunk, take you down as low as you can get without killing yourself then rebuild you from the ground up." Johnny offered.

"Like Robocop." Dean offered.

"Where do you get this shit?" Johnny turned on him.

"It's a gift." He said turning back to his wife with hungry eyes, feeling good about his entire world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dusk was settling and Dean was cooking up some steaks with a beer in his hand when Sam finally appeared at the kitchen door.

"Where the hell have ya been man?"

Sam smiled at him as Brooke and Dylan walked into the garden. "I got a surprise."

Dean turned from the flames and so did the rest of them. "Well c'mon...triplets?"

His brother laughed. "Better." He ducked into the kitchen and came back out with his arm around Bobby.

"No way!" Dean whooped.

Hope got there first hugging him before Cole pushed her to one side and got a shot. "Grandpa, it's so good to see you."

"Hey! Let the poor old bastard sit down. Jeez."

"Who you callin' a poor ole anythin'?" Bobby said to Dean in his gruff voice. He'd aged since Dean had last seen him which was hardly surprising since he was heading for eighty but he certainly had all his faculties and Dean could guess why he'd suddenly shown up.

Dean went to him feeling slightly emotional as he grabbed him in an embrace. "I'm glad you're here." He whispered.

"Yeah, I thought you could use some help when I heard what happened."

Dean grimaced slightly and gestured with his head at Steve.

"Who's the prick in the vest?" Bobby asked a little too loudly as his hearing was going.

Dean tried not to laugh and Bonnie had the good grace to blush as she set up a space for Bobby at the table.

Steve looked nervously at the old man who looked part hillbilly and part trucker. "I'm...er...Steve. I live next door."

"Someone has to I guess." He turned to the two older grandkids. "Lemme look atcha."

Cole and Hope stood in front of him as he cast an appraising glance over them. "Don't slouch!" He said to Cole who moved his shoulders instantly. Bobby looked at his granddaughter, "Shit, if you had any more pheramone's comin' off ya, half the cats in the neighborhood would be draggin' their asses along the carpet."

Hope flushed and busied herself setting the table as Sam coughed trying to alleviate the awkward moment. Bobby had always been tough as boots but age had made him worse. It could be funny at times but sometimes embarrassing as he said whatever was on his mind.

A beer appeared in front of him as Cole went to take Dean's place at the barbeque. Bobby hadn't hunted in years but was still the same in so many ways, he was a walking oracle. Hunters from all over the country knew his name and called on him for advice or to get a gunshot wound patched up. He was a living legend and Dean felt nothing but pride when he thought he was such a big part of their lives. As always though, looking at him reminded him of their own Dad who was missing out on so much.

"So, when d'ya get into town?"

"I went to get him." Sam said. "He's gonna stay with us for a while, ya know?"

Dean nodded. With everything going on he knew his brother was nervous about Brooke and Dylan. Dean was just happy he'd have some help training his kids.

"Well, this is freakin' sweet!" Dean clinked bottles with Bobby. "The whole crowd together again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had all eaten far too much meat and sat groaning as the conversation ground to a halt. They had lit fire lanterns that they had planted in the grass and with the stars above them it could almost be like camping. The glow of flames lit their faces and athough it was early everyone was getting sleepy. Dean couldn't bear it as he turned to his son. "Get your guitar and play us some tunes. Something we'll recognize."

Cole dutifully got up and went to the garage to get the amp and set it up as Hope went to help him. Bonnie and Dean both loved music but it was her that had really passed everything on to their children. Cole was a good singer and like everything he could copy some of the best but it was never really him singing and sometimes lacked soul. When Hope sang though, it was in her own beautiful voice and Dean couldn't get enough of it so Cole generally played back up for his sister and as though they lived in the Victorian era they made their own entertainment on nights like these.

They were gone for a while and Dean shouted through. "C'mon, the crowd's gettin' restless."

"We're coming!" Hope shouted.

She came back into the garden and smiled at the assembled bodies as Cole walked out of the garage carrying a hard backed chair and his guitar. He set the chair down and took a draw on a massive blunt before he sat down.

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean tried to look stern. "Enjoy that weed man, cos you're in trainin' now. That's the last you'll see for a long while."

Cole shrugged and settled the guitar on his lap squinting one eye as the smoke rolled into it. Bobby stood up and went to him wrenching it from his pursed lips. Getting it between his thumb and forefinger he took a big toke and handed it back blowing smoke into the night sky. Cole grinned and settled it back in his mouth.

"What's that?" Dylan asked Sam.

"It's like medicine..."

"Yeah for cool people." Bobby said gruffly sitting back down.

"Bobby!"

"Ah relax Sammy...jeez."

Dylan chose to sit on his grandfather's lap as Cole tuned up.

"Are they like the Carpenters?" Steve said.

Johnny looked horrified. "Carpenters? Do they look like incestuous anorexic freaks? Ok, don't answer that."

"Try the White Stripes." Bonnie said as she watched them with a smile.

Cole nodded at his sister who was still standing. He started to play the introduction to an old favourite and she eventually started to sing along to the music in her beautifully melodic voice with her brother carrying her along with the soft harmonies.

_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes._

Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.

Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.

Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on.

Once they were done Johnny looked at Steve who was in tears and frowned. He turned to Dean. "I think Robocop just hit rock bottom."

Dean smiled as he tried to fight the emotion himself. "There's only one way to go Steve! We'll have ya back in the saddle in no time."

They all clapped and Hope took a bow as Cole finished his spliff.

"Well I dunno about you lot but that was morbid, play somethin' with a bit of oomph."

Dean looked at Bobby a little stunned but Cole just shrugged.

"How 'bout this one Dad?" He stood up, turned up the amplifier and stubbed out the reefer. He got a plectrum out of his pocket and held it in his teeth as he brushed his hair back.

Taking a second he bobbed his head slightly for a second as though catching the rhythm and then hit the strings. Cole was a natural born rock star and they could all see it as he started to play, head down and oblivious to all around him.

His father started roaring as he struck the first cord of the Blue Oyster Cult song. Bonnie looked at him thinking she'd rarely seen him happier.

Dean started to sing automatically when the intro was over.

_Home in the valley  
Home in the city  
Home isn't pretty  
Ain't no home for me_

Home in the darkness  
Home on the highway  
Home isn't my way  
Home will never be

Burn out the day  
Burn out the night  
I can't see no reason to put up a fight  
I'm living for giving the devil his due

And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you  
I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you

Dylan started to dance and Hope joined him followed by Bonnie and soon everyone was up and rocking to Cole's tunes. Cole stood oblivious as he worked the guitar for his dad.

_  
Time is the essence  
Time is the season  
Time ain't no reason  
Got no time to slow_

Time everlasting  
Time to play B-sides  
Time ain't on my side  
Time I'll never know

Burn out the day  
Burn out the night  
I'm not the one to tell you what's wrong or what's right  
I've seen signs that we're freezing and lies that we're through

Well I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you  
I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you

Burn out the day  
Burn out the night  
I can't see no reason to put up a fight  
I'm living for giving the devil his due

And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you  
I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you

Dean had had some proud moments in the past, the births of his kids, his wedding day and Sam walking again had been the greatest but compared to this it all paled in comparison as he watched Sam kiss Brooke, Dylan dance like a mad little puppet and his own two kids who couldn't have been cooler if they'd kept them frozen in a lab somewhere in Baltimore. On top of that he had his beautiful wife and Bobby, who was like a father to him.

If he could have chosen a moment in time to pause and keep forever it would have been that one as they were all so relaxed and happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dylan had gone to bed and Steve had used the front door to go home the family sat in the kitchen surrounded by the detrious of the night and took the opportunity to pick Bobby's brains.

"If Ling's connectin' with Dylan there ain't nothin' you can do about it Sam." He said simply.

"Why not?"

"Cos we all got our spirit guides, it's just his is a lot more powerful than most. She wants to guide him through life she must have had a reason or she'd have picked you."

"Why not me?" Johnny said a little hurt causing Bonnie to put an arm around him.

"You don't need her no more son. You had her most your life, time to share. Maybe Dylan's made for great things and she's just givin' him a little heads up every now and again."

"Showing him people getting hurt?" Sam knew what he was saying but couldn't deal.

"No, givin' him the chance to save his cousins life. You said he took to the huntin' stuff like it was no big deal. He'll cope."

Sam wasn't convinced and it showed.

"So you told him all that huh?" Dean asked.

Sam glanced at Brooke. "Yeah."

"And he was cool?"

"I guess."

"Way to crack open the champagne Sammy, they don't come with a freakin' instruction book. You just gotta take it one day at a time."

"You're Charles Ingalls now?"

Dean shrugged. "I come more from the Ozzy Osbourne school of thinkin'. All I'm sayin' is if Dylan accepts it then don't look for problems where there aren't any."

"I guess you're right."

"So what metaphore did ya use?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon Sammy, I know you..."

"The X-Men." Brooke answered making Dean laugh out loud.

"Man, that's so cool. No wonder he took it on the chin. Tell me what ya said."

Brooke could tell Sam wasn't liking the fact they had used Dean tactics on their son but she loved it. "He thinks you're Wolverine and Sam's Colossus."

"You've lost me." Bobby said.

Dean smirked. "Wolverine's this badass mutant with an adamantium skeleton who heals real quick and Colossus is like this big boulder with a metal endoskeleton. It's pretty cool."

"You guys need to get out more." He frowned.

Cole got into it. "Who am I?"

Dean looked at him. "Gambit maybe? Yeah...Gambit."

"I'll be Jean." Bonnie said.

"No, I am." Brooke countered.

"But Jean makes out with Wolverine."

"I know!" Sam grimaced at his wife.

"Hope has to be Rogue." Dean butted in.

"But Rogue can't touch people, that sucks."

Dean smiled. "Exactly."

Bobby looked at them all like they were mad. "Well if you're just about done playin' make believe then why not talk about the real stuff that's out there?"

"Xavier?" Dean said to his son gesturing at Bobby.

"Totally."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I actually had an X-Men marathon after writing the last chap and loved that Colossus was throwing Wolverine around! Go Sammy!!**

**So, we have a few more clues to the kids talents; Hope's an acrobat and Cole's a rock star like his Dad (I hope you listened to the music...)**

**Love you all...thanks for the reviews xxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while but work has been mad and my guests are like unruly children that need beating occasionally. **

**Thanks for the reviews...the X-Men thing was totally random but everyone's got a comment for it which I love as I think it fits so well. The guy I styled Cole on (Taylor Kitsch) has been cast as Gambit in the new X-Men Origins movie so we'll see how it goes ;-)**

**All the Winchester's continue to rock out hard as things step up a notch. Hope's anthem is Trouble by Pink!! Cole's just so swoontastic I can't think of anything fitting. **

**So you're all waiting for something hideous to happen now as they're so happy. Why? Am I that predictable?! LOL**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The longer you stayed in a town the harder it got to hustle. When it came to picking places to live Dean had always tried to choose somewhere near a big city so when the pickings got slim he could hit a bigger target. There was never any rhyme or reason as to why he had decided to move to Bethlehem Pennsylvania other than the fact Bonnie's birthday was Christmas Eve, it sounded a good bet name wise and it was also hometown to Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. Dean figured, if it was good enough for the Scorpion King then it was good enough for him.

Everything in the town smacked of the bible and though none of them were religious it was comforting in a way. The downside to this was the nightlife sucked and so all the kids had to make their own fun including Dean. Hustling had become something that he would have to take out of town so he normally took a few days in the month to hit Harrisburg or Philly. He stayed in a motel for a couple of days, slept in the daytime and hit the bars at night. It was exhausting but it was all he knew.

When Brooke had sold the gimp pleasure dome years before to Sunnyview she had made a tidy profit that Sam had invested wisely. Dean knew that with his brains Sam would never have to hit a pool hall again. Unfortunately for his older brother, he had nothing to sell but his soul, his ass and his car. He was in no hurry to lose any of those things.

It was made even tougher now that he had a base and could no longer enjoy the benefits of credit card fraud. His money making schemes had to get more inventive as the kids grew older and therefore cost a small fortune. Gas prices were ridiculous which Dean found crippling in itself. Bonnie had tentatively suggested he trade in the Impala for something more economical, but after it had taken almost an hour and two beers to stop him hyperventillating she had never mentioned it again.

Things had gotten a lot easier since Cole had hit sixteen and could come on the jaunts with him. He was tall for his age and never got ID'd even though Dean had doctored his license. Having his son with him was great and Dean loved it, remembering the early days on the road with Sam. Only thing was that now Dean was the one sat in the corner nursing the beer as he watched Cole hit up the girls. It had been a bonding experience and Hope constantly pleaded to be let in on it but he'd always refused. He worried about his son but the thought of his daughter hitting on greasy bikers and walking into seedy Roadhouses made him want to gag. She was a good girl though and provided herself with pocket money with her own online scams. Bonnie had always wanted to work but Dean had never let her. He wasn't against it in principle but her health was one of the most important things in the world to him and he wouldn't risk it for a pay check.

He was in a random bar in downtown Philadelphia with his son enjoying a beer as they set up a game plan for the night ahead. It was barely five and the offices were letting out a steady stream of bored grey men.

"So what's it gonna be?" Cole asked.

"Doesn't look like a poker crowd. Maybe pool?"

Cole looked at the people assembled in the bar, it wasn't their usual type of joint and they were mainly young city types; dicks with ties. "I dunno. Don't look too easy to fool." Cole shrugged.

"Dude, we're professionals."

Cole smiled at his father thinking how much he rocked. "I'm thinkin' it's all in the blindfold."

Dean nodded as he understood what he meant immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam didn't have to knock on Dean's door, he'd had a key since they had moved in but he still did it out of politeness. Hope opened it and let him in, she was wearing tiny white shorts and a cut off shirt. Sam should have been used to her dress code by now but he still found it tough to think that his brother let her walk around like that. He figured Dean had to concede some battles to win their ongoing war.

He had to take Brooke for a hospital appointment and hated leaving his son behind but it was a necessary evil. Dean had said he would be there but Sam knew there was never any guarantees with his brother.

"Is your Dad in?"

Hope could see her Aunt sat in the Ford with Dylan. "Nope. He went to the ATM with Cole."

Sam knew that was code for hustling. "Your mom?"

"No idea, out with Johnny." Hope said leaning on the doorframe. "Ya know, if you're looking to palm your kid off on someone I'm not exactly chopped liver."

"I'd like him to come back with his innocence intact."

"What about Grandpa?"

"He's busy."

Hope smiled at her Uncle. "Doesn't look like you have much of a choice then does it?"

Sam groaned. "Please don't talk to him about sex ok?" He waved at the car and Dylan came bounding out, hugging Hope briefly and disappearing into the den.

"I can be responsible!" Hope told her Uncle who viewed her suspiciously before going back to his car.

"I'll be back in an hour." He shot back over his shoulder.

She closed the door with a sigh and went in search of her cousin.

Going into the den she saw Dylan cross legged in front of the TV watching the Triple X channel with an open mouth. "Woah!" Hope shot forward and turned it off quickly. "You don't need to be watching that."

He looked up at her with his ususal quizzical frown making him look just like his dad. "Why would you watch it?"

"I er...wasn't. Must have sat on the remote." He nodded and she knew he wasn't fooled for a second. "So, what do you want to do? Play cards?"

"Can I check my emails?"

"You have emails? You're like four."

"I'm six. I have contacts."

She shook her head in surprise and gestured at her laptop laying closed on the coffee table. He took a seat on the couch and opened it up. Hope removed Sebatien's file from view, she didn't think Sam would want him looking at that either. Although it had made for depressing reading when considering the amount of psychosis he suffered from it had offered no indication of how to track down the other children. All they had to go on was the vague assumption that they all shared the same birthdate and they were after Hope or Dean.

Dylan's small fingers flew over the keyboard. It was nothing unusual for a kid his age to be adept with computers, they were all practically born with a modem up their asses nowadays which dismayed her father no end as he felt left behind by kids as young as three.

"You got a virus." He told her.

"Not possible."

Dylan nodded as his email refused to send. He started hitting some keys and Hope stared at him wide eyed as he opened up a program and started to enter a seemingly random sequence of commands. "How did you get so good at this?"

He shrugged. "Someone's accessing your system."

"What?!"

"You got anything naughty on here?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"I can block them off and reroute the signal so they're hacking into someone else's PDA but it won't take them long to realize."

"You can do that?" He was suddenly talking like an adult and the change was weird.

"Sure."

"Who are you?" She was pretty stunned, in some ways he was such a child, innocent to so much but in others he was awesome and advanced beyond his years.

"Done." He said quickly. He obviously didn't seem bothered that someone had been hacking into her account but it had raised her suspicions and she would mention it to her dad when he got home.

"Wow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat by Brooke's side holding her hand as they awaited the Sonographer. He could tell she was nervous as hell and he felt the same. They had gotten to this point before to be given bad news and the thought of going through that again was too much. Now that his wife was older he knew she worried even more and he wished that he could take that away but no amount of comfort would allow her to relax through this experience.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He smiled.

"Yeah." She exhaled.

He put a large hand on her belly. "Dylan seems to think it's happy where it is."

That made her smile finally as she thought of her little boy. They wanted more than anything to give him a sibling and she knew this could be her last chance even though they hadn't been trying.

When the young woman walked in a few moments later their foreheads were together and Sam was saying something that made Brooke giggle like a girl half her age.

The sonographer coughed with a smile making them jump apart self-consciously. "Hey, I can come back you know?"

"No, it's ok." Sam said.

"Excited huh?" The woman was in her late twenties and used to seeing people act like this but normally not when they were their age.

"We don't really want to get excited yet."

"Ok." She sat on a stool and started the machine up. "I'll try to set your mind at ease."

Brooke looked at Sam and held tightly onto his hand as her shirt was lifted and gel squeezed onto her gently rounded stomach. As the small ultrasound device moved over her she found that she and Sam were holding their breaths waiting for the tiny heartbeat.

Finally they heard it and Brooke relaxed slightly. "Sounds good." The technician told them.

"Is it healthy?" Sam knew they would take any baby they got given even if something was wrong with it but to have a second healthy child would make their lives complete.

"Everything's looking good. It's early days and with your history I'd like you to come back every two weeks but keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine."

She handed Brooke a cloth to wipe the gel off and realizing they needed a little space told them to take five minutes before she had to see the next expectant mother.

Sam helped her sit up and they looked at one another for a long minute. "I don't want to count my blessings just yet." Brooke told him.

"I know."

"Things could still go wrong."

"Uh-huh." He agreed but she could see the corners of his mouth start to curl upwards.

"Ah what the hell." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is gonna happen this time, I can feel it." He told her.

"I should always trust your intincts right?"

"This time you should." He sighed and released her. "My god, you're amazing."

She shrugged. "I better be." They had tried everything in the past from binding spells to IVF and donor eggs and through it all Sam had been there for her. She would need him now more than ever and he knew that. She was doing this at an age where the risks were great in most women let alone one with her track record. She just hoped that evil would hold off for the next six months but that was like asking the birds not to sing and she knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was only one redeeming thing to be said about drunk yuppies and that was that they had more money than sense. Dean intended to get as much of it as he could as he and Cole hit the pool table. They played a couple of games, keeping things low key and simple. Cole missed an easy shot or two to make things believable and when the next two guys came up for their turn on the table Dean turned to them. "Wanna make it a double?"

They looked at one another and the one closest shrugged.

Dean racked up the balls and watched his prey slyly. They had probably just come out of some stuffy office where they thought they performed some important task and had come to blow off some steam on a friday night. They would drink too much and try to hit on some girls and maybe get lucky if Cole let them.

Dean let the 'leader' break and kept the match close letting them build up some confidence. When it was over he pulled out a wad of notes and peeled off a twenty. "Go get a couple of beers." He said handing it to Cole. He dutifully disappeared to the bar and Dean slapped some notes on the table. "Wanna make it interestin'?" He asked the guys.

If they worked with money then he knew they would be used to gambling and figured they'd do anything to relieve the boredom of their lives. There were also a couple of girls nearby they wanted to impress which helped.

"How much?"

"A hundred?"

The guy laughed. "Chump change."

"Five?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

The guy was cocky as he looked at Cole return with the drinks, wondering what kind of loser went out with his Dad on a friday night. "Five hundred."

With inflation, it wasn't as much as it used to be but it was a start. Dean put the money down and walked away after the game with a grand.

"Wait." The guy said. It had still been a close game and he wanted to save face. His features were growing red with drink and his expensive clothes were rumpled. "Just me and the kid."

Dean knew that Cole had been playing under parr and was ready for this. "This kid?"

"Er, yeah." The guy frowned.

"C'mon dad, it's cool."

The white collar idiot sniggered. "Yeah, c'mon dad."

As the place got fuller more people were standing in the area. "Five hundred again?" Dean said.

"The full grand. Can you cover that?"

Dean laughed and got in his face. "I won't need to. He'll beat ya."

"Yeah?"

Cole drank his beer staying out of the conversation.

Someone whistled quietly catching wind of the stand off and nudged his buddies who looked on.

"I tell ya what? I'm so confident, here's the thousand and I'll raise you another." Dean put the money on the table. "I showed you mine, you show me yours."

The guy looked at his friend who argued with him quietly before stalking off to get some cash. "It's comin'."

"I feel a little bad about this so I tell ya what? He'll play blind."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll blindfold him and he'll still beat you."

Everyone had heard what Dean had said and wanted in on the bet. Another man, blue collar this time walked up and slammed a fifty down. "I'll get some of that action."

"How will that even work?" The banker asked disbelievingly.

Dean looked at him. "I'll give him direction, without touching him and he'll hit the balls."

The bets started to go down thick and fast as a crowd started to gather. The blue collar dude played unofficial bookie and Dean kept a close eye on him and the money until there was several grand in the pot.

The bartender came over to break it up but when he saw what was happening he put the closed sign up, locked the door and took five hundred bucks out of the register. Soon they were all ready and wanted to see some action.

Dean went to Cole removing a bandana from his back pocket, he flipped it over. "You ready?"

Cole smiled but didn't answer as he turned his back and Dean went to put the blindfold over his eyes.

"Wait! How do we know he can't see through it?" The opponent asked.

Dean raised his hands before tying it and stood back. "Someone else do it."

The bartender stepped forwards with a black scarf and tied it over Cole's eyes. He spun him around and clicked his fingers in his face. "He can't see nothin'."

"Satisfied?" Dean grabbed a cue and chalked it. "You break." He told the other guy who was obviously shocked that he was being given the advantage. Dean knew however that Cole stood a better chance of potting the white on the opener than on any other shot and it was all part of the ploy.

He took his son's hand and placed the cue in it as it was his turn to shoot. Another advantage to letting the other guy go first was that there were less balls on the table now so Cole had an even better shot.

"Someone turn the music off." Dean shouted. He slapped Cole on the back and stepped away.

Cole reached out a hand and felt for the edge of the table. "Four paces right. Cue ball's four inches in from the edge and a twenty angle left. Straight and true."

Focusing his breathing Cole took the paces and gripped the cue hooking his left index finger around it. He slid the cue through his finger exactly four inches and twisted it twenty degrees. He took a breath and took the shot hearing the result drowned in applause.

Dean waited for the sound to drown out as Cole stood upright waiting for his dad to start talking. "Opposite left corner."

Cole trailed a hand along the edge of the table and waited when he reached the corner. "Cue down thirty degrees, one inch in two out. Heading for opposite middle pocket." He knew he would be picturing the white in his head as he imagined it two inches from the right edge and one inch from where he was. He needed to go in sharp and he knew the angle. "Hit it strong." That was the last part of the equation he needed as he followed the instructions and made the second pot.

Dean allowed himself a smile as he caught two women eyeing his son's ass. "My god, that's so hot." One of them said.

"And he actually knows what a real inch is." Her friend whispered.

"Yeah, and I got nine of 'em right here babe." Cole answered without turning around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope and Dylan had abandoned the computer and were in the kitchen getting a snack. "You want juice or soda?"

"Dad doesn't like me having soda."

"Soda it is then." Hope said slamming the fridge door with her foot.

"You're bad."

"And yet so good at it." She grinned. "You'll learn, you don't always have to do what grown ups say..."

Dylan couldn't imagine not obeying his dad and knew that everything he said or did was because he loved him. He couldn't understand why Hope was so mean to Uncle Dean but he loved her anyway because she was fun.

She scooped out some ice cream into a bowl. "Sprinkles or chocolate sauce. Ah, what the hell? Both."

"Yay!" He sat at the table as she slid the bowl across to him. He caught it and tucked in as she took a seat across from him.

After a couple of minutes he grimaced and held his head making her laugh. "Ice cream headache? Better go slow there Dyl."

He didn't stop however and Hope frowned as he yelled out put his small palm on his head. She shot out of her seat as he fell off his. "Dylan?! What's wrong?" She fell to the floor and put an arm around him. "What is it?"

He continued to groan and she pulled his hand away from his face as he looked at her sightlessly. She was suddenly terrified that he was so unresponsive. She was about to call 911 when he said something. "Go away!"

"Me?! Who Dylan, talk to me!" She shook his shoulders gently.

Tears sprang from his eyes as he thrashed around. "She's coming."

"Who?"

"She wants to hurt you."

Hope suddenly realized Dylan was having a vision of some sort. She hesitated a second then lay him on the ground and went to get the salt from the kitchen cupboard. She hastily covered the windows and back door and ran out. She sprinted into the hall and was taking the bag from under the stairs when the front door flew open and a young woman was framed in it. Hope dropped the bag and faced her in shock.

They were the same age and Hope knew without a doubt who she was. She was taller than Hope and athletic. Her hair was long and strawberry blonde but her large green eyes held Hope's, reminding her of what they had in common.

Her hand shot out from across the hall and Hope was thrown into the wall. She landed with a thud on the floor and could see Dylan's scared eyes stare at her from where he lay in the kitchen. "RUN!" She shouted at him. "GO!"

He scrambled off the floor and disappeared from view as Hope stood up and shook plaster from herself. She wasn't in the mood for quips as she tumbled quickly down the hall and flew into the demon kid knocking her away from the door. Running back for the salt she scattered it down and bought a few precious seconds. Heading back into the kitchen she saw Dylan cowering against the kitchen counter and picked him up. He wrapped himself around her terrified and she knew she wouldn't be able to protect them both in the house with most of it still unprotected from the surprise attack. Without back up and the colt she had no choice but to run and protect Dylan as best she could.

She pulled at the back door and remembered that it was locked, the keys were in the hall. She put Dylan down for a second and grabbed a towel, smashing the window and removing the larger shards.

"Scrunch up baby." She said lifting Dylan and passing him through the window. She could feel glass cutting through her feet as she heard a front window crash. "Forget what I said about not listening to grown ups. I want you to run, fast as you can. Get to a phone and call your dad ok?"

"No!" Dylan said from the other side of the door.

"Do it!" She yelled.

She turned from the back door and picked up the largest two knives she could find as her sister entered the kitchen.

"Going somewhere?"

"No, but you are - straight back to hell!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean raised his hands calling for quiet and a hush descended. Cole was on his penultimate shot and would have to prove his worth as the white would have to hop the black to pot his final ball. It was tricky enough when you could see what you were doing and Cole would know something was up from the shocked murmers of the crowd. He appeared calm however as he put his faith in Dean who gulped when he considered the money at stake.

Dean scratched his chin as he thought of the best way to take the shot. "Two paces left right hip in." Cole did as instructed. "Twenty five degrees left of sternum." Cole held the cue level with his chest and moved it to the left holding it horizontal waiting for the downwards degree. "Five inches towards you and forty five angle."

Dean held his breath as he watched his boy move knowing that one false move would move the white. He got the cue in place.

"Hop it."

If he overshot even slightly then the white would go in, undershoot and the brown wouldn't.

Cole had been shooting all his life, guns, pool and hoops. He knew his stuff and had faith in his dad. He jabbed the cue and waited. There was utter silence and a groan as he didn't make the pocket. The brown suddenly teetered on the edge of the hole and gravity pulled it the rest of the way.

The crowd went wild and he relaxed slightly.

"That's bullshit! He nudged the table." The yuppy shouted.

"You callin' my son a cheat?" Dean said.

"Yeah."

"It's ok." Cole said making his father pause.

He had a mental image in his head of what was left from the last shot and without any instruction he moved around the table and potted the black.

"Oh my GOD!" Dean whooped. "That's ma boy!"

The banker was enraged and convinced there was some trick other than skill involved. Over the roar of the punters he advanced on Cole and swung a fist. He hadn't had time to remove the blindfold as his head snapped back, he still didn't bother as he swung the cue up between the man's legs and the crowd groaned collectively in sympathy.

Cole finally removed the scarf and blinked as he watched the man fall to the ground. "And you got two extra balls for your money."

Dean whistled loudly and went to collect the cash. He didn't bother counting but there must have been over six grand there.

He went to Cole and put his arm around him. "We better get outta here." He looked at the two women from before. "You got a fan base though so if you want your old man to sleep in the Impala tonight then you earnt it."

Cole looked at the two women who were both at least ten years older than him and hooked an arm around his dad's waist. "Nah, I wanna hang with my old man."

"You're so cool."

"We're just a good team."

"Damn freakin' straight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope gripped the knives so the tips were pointing to the floor.

"What do you think you'll do with those?"

"Fuck you up?"

"They won't kill me."

"Last I checked, you're still half human."

The blonde went to raise a hand and Hope lunged slicing through the flesh of her arm. "Ow!" She said with no emotion looking at the wound.

Hope tried not to panic as she plunged one of the knives into the girl. It went in up to the hilt and she simply looked down at it impassively. If she were Cole she would be able to recite some latin or something but all she had was her physical skills.

Flipping into a cartwheel she got past her and kicked at the internal garage door leaving a bloody footprint. It gave slightly but didn't open. That was rectified when the blonde threw her through it and she went flying into the punch bag suspended from the ceiling. She groaned in pain and looked down, she'd landed on the knife and although it hadn't stabbed her it had sliced through the flesh in her side leaving a wound four inches long and a couple of centimeters deep. She dropped the knife with a shaky hand and looked up at the devil's trap in the ceiling as her assailant stood calmly in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Hope asked crawling backwards along the floor leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

"Supremacy."

"Huh?"

"We all want to be top dog. Your dad's genes are good enough but there's just one problem."

"You're sick of mullet rock?"

"Narcissism. If we could all join forces we'd be formidable. Unfortunately I don't think that's going to be possible and whoever wipes you out stands a better shot."

"You're kidding?"

"If we get Dean too, all the better although I want to get him alive, others don't agree."

"Alive?"

"Just a few tweaks here and there, he could spawn an army to rival Hannibal."

"Lecter?"

"I see you got more of his genes than me. Poor thing."

"Save the pity party wench and come finish the job."

The eyes turned black and Hope reached for a barbell hoping she could use it to get away. She didn't have time to react when the blonde was suddenly propelled forwards and landed on the floor in front of her.

She looked at her in confusion as water poured through the door and the girl started to hiss.

"C'mon quickly!" A male voice shouted.

Hope shook her head and looked at the man in the doorway with the water pistol. _Was he kiddin'?_

"Who are you?"

"No time." He said in a French accent as he ran in and grabbed her hand before the other girl could react. "I have the boy...we must go."

Hope let him help her up and she ran behind him through the house and out of the front door. There was a rental car in the drive and Dylan was sitting scared in the front passenger seat.

"Get in!" The man shouted.

"I can't just leave her there!"

"Merde!" He opened the back door and shoved her inside running to the drivers door and opening it. He climbed in and sped out of the drive.

"Dylan you ok?"

He climbed between the front seats and cuddled up to her as she comforted him.

"Who's that?" Dylan asked.

"Asterix here or the woman?"

"The girl."

"Your second cousin. Don't worry, we don't talk to that side of the family." She groaned as she looked at the wound in her side.

Dylan took off his jumper and handed it to her. She smiled and tried to stem the blood.

"Who the hell are you?" She said to the man looking at him for the first time. He was perhaps in his late twenties but it was hard to tell. He had scruffy black hair and a swarthy suntanned face. There was a scar on his right cheek running from temple to jaw and his features were set into a disapproving grimace.

"Luc Destin_." _

"Not helping."

"I am chasseur. A hunter."

"No way!" Hope laughed. "They have them in France?"

He looked at her in the rearview mirror. "You think you always fight alone. _Putain d'Americains_."

"Easy. You have a cell phone?"

"No."

"Who the fuck doesn't have a cell? Sorry Dylan."

He grimaced. "Too easy to trace. Computers too."

She thought a second. "Hey! Was that you hacking my porn?"

"Yes...I thought American's were prudes."

"Not this one Tintin. Stop somewhere else, I have to get a message to my Uncle."

"No."

She laughed without humor. "I can't say it clearer than this. Let me out of the goddamn car to make a phone call or I'll tear your throat out."

He didn't smile. "I heard about the Winchesters. Even the women have big balls."

"Yeah, ok...not literally."

"We go somewhere safe then you make call."

"Look, my Uncle has a fit if he eats chocolate after six pm. How do ya think he's going to react when he finds we're gone and there's blood everywhere?"

"Maybe he kill demon bitch."

"Yeah, here's hoping."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam knew something was wrong as soon as he turned into the road and saw Steve in the driveway. He pulled the car over and with his heart in his mouth he looked at the broken windows and door. "What the hell happened?" Sam shouted as he grabbed a gun and got out. "Stay back!" He yelled at Brooke.

Steve shrugged. "I got here five minutes ago. I was gonna call the cops."

Sam was already in the house. "Dylan! Hope?" He shouted as he knew already the house was empty.

The plaster in the hall was damaged and he moved with his gun held high as he edged into the kitchen and saw the melted ice cream and upturned furniture. His heart started to thump when he saw the blood on the floor. He tried to remain calm and not consider the different options.

He cocked an ear as he heard a noise come from the garage and went carefully towards the door. Hoping he wasn't going to find his son hurt or worse, he pushed it open with his foot and raised his gun as he saw the black eyed girl caught in the devil's trap.

"What have you done with my son and neice?" He yelled.

She smiled at him. "Tore their skin off and tossed them on a fire."

He knew it would do no good but he shot her anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Awww Sammy, I missed you!! Poor baby!**

**Cole's the hustling superstar with Daddy Cool more than happy to hand over the reigns. **

**Hope...oh GO GIRL!! Kick some demon ass, save Baby's baby and then get rescued by a hot Frenchmen with a water pistol LOL!! YAY!! I'm back!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG!! So Sam's going mental about Dylan going missing and we love Baby with his family. So we'll see what happens next. **

**Cole is soooooo cool but does he know everything about his mother...Can he be turned?**

**There are shocks in store here as the rollercoaster hits a high and then starts to plummet drastically. When you get to the end of the chap you'll be like arghhhh!**

**I am soooo evil...enjoy xx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had talked Steve down and managed to get him not to call the cops as he tried to calm Brooke at the same time. To say she was frantic would be an understatement. After getting their good news they were suddenly facing the disappearance of their existing child and Sam was finding it hard to cope himself when he considered what may have happened to him. He vowed that if he got him back safely he wouldn't leave either of them again until this was over.

Whenever he was in a moment of crisis, the one person he wanted more than anyone was Dean, but now he had to call him and break the news.

He looked at the demon spawn tied up in the garage and considered the hideous torture he was about to inflict on her as he placed a call to his brother.

He took a deep breath as Dean answered the phone. He sounded in high spirits and Sam felt a million times worse as a result.

"Dean," He cleared his throat. "Where are you?"

"Philly. Why?"

"You need to get home."

His brother was suddenly serious. "What's happened?"

"I got one of the demon kids here at your house." He paused. "Hope and Dylan are missing."

There was a pause at the end of the phone and he heard Dean tell Cole they were leaving. "When?"

"They've been gone at least twenty five minutes. Hope musta trapped the bitch but I don't know where they are."

"The demon say anything?"

"Not yet, but she will." Sam said staring at her.

"Is Bonnie there?"

"Hang on, I have a call waiting." Sam put his brother on hold and looked at the unknown number. "Yeah." He answered quickly.

"Uncle Sammy? It's Hope."

Sam exhaled and turned from the garage looking quickly at Brooke. "Hope where are you?"

"Dylan's ok...he's not hurt." Sam smiled at his wife who sat down heavily at the kitchen table. "Actually he saved our lives."

"Where are you? I'll come get you."

"We're in a cabin in the woods, another hunter saved us. Where are you?"

"I'm at your place. Another hunter? Who?!"

"It's ok, we're fine. I'm just having some stitches and he'll bring us back. Hang on...someone wants to speak to you."

"Daddy?"

Sam almost cried from relief. "Dyl, are you ok?!"

"Yeah...Hope made sure."

Sam handed the phone to his wife. "Dylan? You ok baby?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine...Hope's bleeding so the man's helping her and we'll be back soon."

"What man?"

"He's ok mommy. He won't hurt us."

"Aunt Brooke?" Hope took the phone. "Keep the demon there til we get back. We won't be long. I'll keep Dylan safe, I promise."

Brooke closed her eyes as she thought of an injured seventeen year old and a stranger with her son. "Ok, we have this number."

As the connection ended Sam took the phone back and saw Dean was still waiting. "Dude, they're ok." He heard Dean sigh in relief.

"What happened Sammy?"

"I don't know, Hope said some man rescued them - another hunter, she's ok though and so's Dylan. I'm gonna put a trace on the call, I think it's a sat phone. You might wanna call Bonnie before she get's home or she'll freak."

"Ok, listen I'll be back soon, don't do anythin' til I get there."

"Believe me the bitch isn't going anywhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't look Dylan." Hope told him as Luc prepared the needle and thread.

They could have gone straight back to the house but he told her she'd lose too much blood and he was right, she was feeling slightly faint as he placed a compress to her side. Dylan looked out of the window as Luc unfastened his leather belt and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and bit down on it as he poured alcohol on the wound making her moan as he started with the sutures. He knew she wouldn't want her cousin to hear her shout out, but even with the belt it was tough.

She stared at the wooden ceiling lit by candlelight as she sweated it out lying on the small cot clutching at the pillow under her head. He was quick and efficient but she wished her father was there, he made everything less painful. It seemed to take forever as she felt involuntary tears fall down the sides of her face as she struggled to keep quiet. She'd had plenty of injuries and had a high pain threshold but hurt was still hurt when all said and done and this was a bitch of a wound.

She felt a final sharp tug on her flesh. "Fini."

Hope spat out the belt and started to breath again. She looked down, it had taken him long enough but the stitches were as good as any surgeon could have done. She would wear a bikini without shame once more.

Dylan came back from the window and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" She asked him.

"Not warning you sooner."

She laughed. "Hey, you're such a little fool." She winked at him. "See, I'm fine."

He smiled. "Can we go home now?"

Luc looked at them both. "I'll put a pensement on it and then we can go."

Hope frowned, she didn't have a clue what he was saying half the time but she was still grateful to him for saving their asses.

"You were tracking Sebastien." It was a statement.

"Yes."

"You came all the way to the States?"

"This is where the trail ends." He said seriously.

"That's some fearsome hunting."

"I take my job seriously."

"No shit. Sorry Dyl."

Luc grabbed a bottle of water and helped her sit up to take a drink.

"So how did you get into this?"

"Not an inherited title like you, more necessity."

"Are you deliberately enigmatic or does it come naturally?"

"I'm French."

"Ah."

Hope pulled a face at Dylan who smiled at her knowing she would be ok.

Luc was cutting up some bandages when the door flew open. He spun around and reached for his gun.

"You take one more step and you'll be breathing through your forehead."

Hope rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's ok...we're fine."

Dean looked at her for a second assessing the situation and nodded at Cole as they both lowered their weapons.

"This is your father?" Luc asked her.

"Oui, et moi je suis son frere." Cole answered as the Frenchman raised his eyebrows in shock.

"You speak French?"

"Not all American's are as dumb as you think." Cole was a mind reader too. "You ok sis?"

"Yeah. Just had a run in with my half sister. She's not half as charming as me."

"Can't wait to meet her." Dean said hooking his gun into his jeans. He went to the bed and picked up Dylan. "You ok little man?"

"Yeah. Hope rocks."

"I know." Dean hugged him and put him down handing him his phone. "Call your dad, he's worried about you. Tell him I'm here, ok?"

Dylan nodded and stepped outside.

"So what's the deal huh? You stalkin' my kid or just lookin' for trouble?"

"He was tracking Sebastien. He came all the way from France." Hope told her dad.

"That meant to impress me?"

"Oui."

Dean cocked a brow at him as Luc stood up and met his eyes.

"Well, it'll take a little more than that."

"He battled a demon with a water pistol." Hope said struggling to sit up.

"So you're either stupid or suicidal? Great!"

Cole helped his sister up. She groaned and looked at her shorts which were stiff with dried blood. Cole took off his jacket and put it round her. "You ok to walk?"

Her feet were cut to ribons by glass but they were covered in grime anyway. "Yeah." She smiled.

"We should get home Dad." Cole said.

The Frenchman glared at Dean as he turned to them, "Get in the car." He told the kids.

Hope cast Luc a last glance as they left the cabin. When they were gone, Dean looked at the man in front of him. "Thanks for saving her, but this is our fight, we got it."

"Not any more."

"These are my kids, so yeah it is. Some of 'em I may want to torture and send to hell but those two? They're stayin'."

"Deferre murdered my wife. You killed him before I had the chance to but I still want revenge."

Dean looked at him for a second thinking he reminded him of his own father in a weird way. Maybe all widowers looked like that; broken and bitter. Once the thought was in his head he knew there would be no shaking it. "You like pot roast?"

"_Pardon_?"

"Bonnie sucks at cookin...but she thinks she rocks so we all humor her. C'mon, as long as you promise not to fiddle with my daughter you may as well come back for some pot roast and a bit of friendly demon torture."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the Impala pulled into the drive everyone was there. Hope opened the back door and grimaced as Dylan scrambled over her to get out. He ran to his mom first who picked him up and started sobbing uncontrollably with a lethal mixture of hormones and fear. Sam eventually stepped in fearing she would smother Dylan and took him from her. It felt so good to have him back that he just took a moment before he set him on the ground and bent down to check him over.

"I'm ok Daddy, really."

Sam smiled at him and hugged him again before relinquishing him back to Brooke. He walked to the Impala and before Cole could, he helped Hope out of the back seat. "You ok?"

"Sure." She said with a frown.

Sam hugged her heedless of any injuries. "Thank you for keeping him safe."

He let her go and she smiled. "You're funny...as if I'd let anything happen to him."

Bonnie came up to her, she was used to drama and thankfully had missed the worst part as Sam had cleaned the blood up before she got home. She hugged her daughter. "God, look at you. Your poor feet...oh god" she said looking at the stitches in her side.

"Don't fuss mom. I'm ok."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "We'll get those cleaned up for you. Cole?"

Her brother was there in a second and picked her up. "Don't complain...just keep mom happy ok?" he whispered in her ear.

Hope sighed when she considered her lot as the daughter of the house, she'd single handedly taken on a demon child yet they thought her incapable of walking into the house. Nevertheless she allowed her brother to carry her inside.

Dean had headed directly into the house as soon as they arrived and into the garage to face up to the newest threat.

He looked at the girl hog tied in the garage with Bobby watching her from a chair in the doorway.

"Hey, my sperm didn't do so bad this time...a lot better lookin' than the last freak."

Bobby laughed. "Oh she's a bitch this one."

"Yeah?" Dean walked into the devil's trap and hit her hard on the face. "You come into my home and attack my kids? They just keep sendin' you morons in don't they?"

"Fuck you!"

"Your mom wasn't hot enough to fuck me so...I doubt I'll consider it in your case."

"Hypocrite!" She spat. "You brought up a Shifter's child! They're like the scum of hell. So freakin' ugly even a demon wouldn't touch one and you..." she laughed. "...the great Dean Winchester, you bring one into your home?!"

"Shut your goddamn mouth!" Dean shouted as Cole appeared at his side.

"And here he is. The freakazoid himself."

Cole restrained Dean with a hand to his chest. He walked into the garage and squatted down in front of her. "I'm the freak?" he grinned lowering his voice. "You're the one tied up and trapped by a bit of graffitti. How do ya like them apples?"

She growled at him and struggled with the ropes. "Shapeshifter's are the wart on the butt of humanity. That make you proud?"

"I know the truth, it doesn't matter to me what she looked like. I was wanted...you were spawned."

"Nice try. Your mother raped Dean when he was in a coma...you think he'd want you if he even had an idea what she really looked like? He never saw her, only your Uncle did and he's such a pussy he didn't have the guts to kill her when he had the chance."

Cole sat back on his haunches and watched her for a second wondering if she was telling the truth.

She laughed at him. "When your dad found out Uncle Sam didn't kill you both he went mad, they had a big fight. Sammy couldn't walk but it didn't stop Dean from beating the crap out of him, and all because he didn't abort your sorry ass."

"Shut your face bitch!" Dean yelled.

"He wanted you gone from the start - Hope's the only kid he'll ever love. What are we? We're just the devil's work."

"Not me."

"You think you were wanted? You poor thing. Your mother just wanted someone to love her. No one could so she had to sell her soul to get hold of your daddy's sperm."

"I know they were never together, spare me the biology."

She smiled. "You know he has nightmares that you'll shed your skin one day and turn into a monster like her?" She laughed. "You didn't tell him Dad?"

"Don't listen to her Cole." He warned.

"You're lying."

Dean had heard just about enough. He stepped forward and took Cole's arm pulling him to his feet and dragging him away. His son pulled away from his grasp and stormed out into the garden.

Dean went to follow but Sam stopped him. "I'll go." Sam had heard what she had said and knew it would tear his brother apart that his son heard the distorted facts.

xxxxxxxx

Sam stepped out into the garden and saw Cole lying on the grass staring up at the stars. Sam looked up, the sky was clear and the moon full. He sat on the ground and hooked his arms over his knees.

"Is it true?" Cole asked without looking at him.

"Yeah...most of it."

"Way to sugar coat it for me." He had to smile.

"Look, it may be true but she's twisted it all around to make it suit her."

"I never really wanted to know what happened before. I knew what my real mother was, I guess I was scared. Was she really that bad?" He watched his Uncle's face carefully.

"Yeah, but she wasn't evil and she wanted you so badly, she sold her soul for you. You would have gone with her if it weren't for your Dad and Johnny's Grandma."

"She raped him though?"

Sam huffed. "You wouldn't believe the crazy shit girls used to do for your dad." He smiled. "I mean he's cool enough now but back in the day... he drove them all crazy, even Bonnie."

"Figures. So where do you come in?"

"Your dad had just been stabbed, we just found out your mom was pregnant with Hope. Next thing we know there's a Shifter with Bonnie's face and we hunted her."

"So you were meant to kill her?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't. The demon got away and I let your birth mom go."

"And when dad found out?"

"Yeah, he went mad...but that was because I lied to him, he never once mentioned getting rid of you. Everyone wanted you to be part of the family, even our dad told him...and he was dead."

Cole smiled and took a moment. "How did she die?"

"You really wanna know?"

Cole nodded and sat up mirroring Sam's pose.

"The demon cut you out of her. Only silver can kill a Shapeshifter though and when we found her she was in a lot of pain."

"Dad killed her." Cole guessed.

"He had no choice. If he hadn't, I would have. She got to see you once and she was happy." Sam slapped his back. "You can't listen to these kids Cole. They'll say whatever it takes to turn you against your dad and Hope. It's what they want. But no one could love you more than that man and that's the truth."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled at his Uncle. "Thanks. Not for the chat...but for not killing me and my mother."

Sam was taken aback for a second."You're welcome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was sat at the kitchen table looking tired when Sam walked in.

"He'll be ok." His brother said.

"Thanks man. Listen I just went to check on Hope, she told me Dylan had a vision."

"Oh Christ!"

"It could be somethin' temporary Sam, something that'll go as soon as we gank all these demon kids."

"Yeah maybe. God, I hope it didn't hurt him."

All this time Luc had been stood silently leaning against the wall watching the drama unfold as he sipped at a coffee. Sam came to his senses and remembered his manners.

"Sam Winchester." He shook his hand. "Thanks for what you did."

"I'm Luc. It's ok." He looked at Dean then. "Your son, he's a Shapeshifter?"

Sam could almost feel the heat of his brother's anger. "No. He's a Winchester."

"One Shifter, the rest demon...what is Hope...half vampire? You know in my country we kill evil, we don't screw it."

Dean stood up suddenly and glared. "Don't get any ideas Van Damme. You even try to make a move on either of them and I'll be postin' you home in pieces."

The other Hunter smiled and put down his coffee cup. "I think I should go. By the way, Van Damme is Belge...tell Hope I'll see her soon."

"Over my dead body!" Dean yelled at his back. "I freakin' hate French people!"

"He's not gonna lay a finger on them." Sam told him.

"Damn straight he's not."

"C'mon, let's go take some of that anger out on this demon."

The brothers went to the garage and sent Johnny and Bobby to get some rest. It was getting late and they were all tired.

Dean faced up to the young girl and scowled. "Before we kill you, why don't you tell us where to find the others...save us all a lot of pain."

She laughed. "Yeah right."

"We know there are four more and you know where they are so spit it out." Dean hit her hard and she licked the blood from her lip.

"I won't tell you where they are but I will tell you one thing."

"What?" Sam folded his arms.

"You guys have no chance. You think they just mixed up a little demon DNA with Winchester man juice? Uh-uh."

"What are you talkin' about?" Dean growled.

"We're all hybrids. You think Seb was twisted, and I'm a little harsh, you just wait til you meet the others."

"What do you mean hybrids?" Sam was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Dad gave us some good stuff but the demon borrowed from elsewhere too. You won't know what you're fighting, demon blended with Incubus maybe? Could be a little werewolf in there too. Hunter was only ever part of the combination Daddy."

They looked at one another. "What the hell were you blended with...lying skank?"

She laughed once more and stared Dean in the eye. "Guess."

The black eyes suddenly changed to a luminous blue as she tore off her restraints like she could have done it all along and was just enjoying the fun. She pushed them both against the wall by unseen force and stepped out of the devil's trap.

"I've been waiting to get you both alone."

Dean grimaced as he looked at Sam. It had been a trap all along to get rid of the two of them. "Cole!" Dean shouted moving his head away from her advancing hand. It was too late as both palms connected with the brother's Winchester flesh. She looked at each in turn.

"I'm the Djinn and this is my tonic."

There was a blinding flash of blue light and the brothers disappeared into thin air.

Hearing his fathers shout and seeing the flash of light Cole ran in a second later. "What the hell have you done?"

"Hell is right Cole and that's where your precious Father is right now."

Cole felt pure rage as he charged her taking her by surprise and knocking her into the tool shelf. He grabbed at the first thing that came to hand which was a mallett and swung it at her head. She crashed to the floor as he spun and flicked the switch on the mains.

Cole stood over her with his new tool as Hope appeared in the doorway. He knelt on the blonde's chest and extended her arm pinning her wrist into the floor with the powerful nail gun. He quickly did the same with the other as Hope helped him by restraining her feet.

By the time the others arrived the girl was crucified to the floor.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"She's done something to Dad and Sam. They're gone." He looked down at her. "Better start talking bitch or the chain saw comes out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The middle aged doctor led his young counterpart down the corridor of the secure ward and explained the situation.

"We've never seen a case of schizophrenia like it. He's a delusional psychotic sociopath and has convinced himself an alternate reality exists."

The younger doctor looked at the notes in the file. "It says here that the death of his brother triggered this?"

The older man nodded as he paused outside a locked white door. "He was extremely close to his younger brother who was killed when he fell through the floor of a house. Dean couldn't do anything to save him and after he watched him die something snapped in his mind."

"This was just one month ago? How could his mind have disintigrated so quickly?"

He shrugged as he pulled open a hatch revealing a small window. His pupil leaned forwards to look and saw a man strapped to a bed inside. The handsome young face turned to the door and eyes full of hate bore a hole right through him.

"That's The Hunter."

The other man stared at him in shock. "The guy from the papers?! Christ!"

"Believe me, he had nothing to do with it. Dean went on a rampage and in the space of one month, he became the most prolific serial killer in American history. He's convinced demons roam the earth and he's the only person who can stop them, he thinks he has a special genetic make up and has sired children with supernatural abilities. You want to become famous son, you study this guy...you'll never find a more twisted mind to write about. You better get in quick though because the Governor's going for a quick execution."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, I think he's opening his eyes."

Sam blinked as a light shone in his eye, he shut it instinctively. He was drowsy and struggled to remember where he was. The last thing he could recall was being in Dean's garage. He opened his mouth and found it furry. "Dean."

"Don't try to talk." Someone said to him and Sam opened his eyes again to see who it was. He didn't recognize the man but he would know a hospital room when he saw one. He'd vowed never to step foot in one again.

His head left the pillow as he struggled to sit up but the man was holding him down. What the hell was going on?

The doctor lifted a stethoscope and Sam looked at the man's hands in confusion. _If he wasn't holding him down who was?_

He was starting to get out of breath and the man tried to calm him.

"Do you know where you are Sam? Do you remember the accident?"

"What?" He managed in a croak. "Why can't I move?"

The doctor put the stethoscope away and placed his hands on his shoulders but he couldn't feel it. He looked Sam in the eye. "You had a fall. You were in an old house, remember?"

"That was years ago."

"No it was last month." He paused. "You broke your neck Sam."

His breathing was coming too quickly as he recognized the hideous lack of sensation but this time it was his entire body that was numb. Sam couldn't understand what was happening, if this was a nightmare it was feeling pretty damn real. "Where's my brother?" He struggled.

"I'm so sorry. He didn't make it."

Sam stared at him in shock before he saw the ceiling above him spin and everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If Hell exists then the brother's are certainly there and it'll only get worse. What the hell did she do to them? Did any of the last two seasons happen? Stay tuned...and REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I threw in one hell of a twist and it's just getting better!**

**I wanted to see what would happen to the brothers in a world where the other didn't exist but at the same time they're aware of their 'real' lives so how will they cope? **

**With both of them immobile they have to have some outside help and we know our boys are resourceful if nothing else! But assistance may come from an unlikely source! Heee heee**

**Dean's rockin' and manages to keep his sense of humor whilst resorting to some remarkable tactics in order to score intel.**

**I had so many msgs begging for an update and I know why...get ready gals cos this is one of my 'moist' chapters. Sammy will break your heart! Be prepared...I love you Baby!!**

**Enjoy...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young psychiatrist was called Harvey Stanstead and he was staring across the table at the holy grail of his profession.

"So, Dean tell me something about yourself."

Dean smirked at the guy in the cheap suit and crappy tie.

He was sat in a specially made chair cuffed wrist and ankle with a leather belt holding his chest in place, no one was taking any chances and he felt like Hannibal Lecter.

"My name's Dean Winchester, I'm forty six years old. I have a brother named Sam, a wife called Bonnie and two kids."

"So you still think your brother's alive."

"He didn't die in that house. I saved him."

"Who did they bury then?"

"I don't know but he's still alive."

"I have your birth certificate here." He pushed it over the table between them. "You're twenty nine. Why would you want to be forty six?"

"I age like Clooney. I'm hot."

"How did you feel when your brother died?"

Dean refused to answer.

"Tell me about your wife? She hot too?"

"You have no idea."

He checked some notes. "Bonnie Coccina?"

Dean glared at him.

"You have an accomplice?"

"What?"

Stanstead removed a newspaper clipping and placed it on the table. The headline screamed at Dean._** 'Diner hold up claims five lives'.**_

He felt sick as he remembered. "That didn't happen."

"You save her too?"

Again, he was silent.

"Aren't you scared Dean?"

"No."

"Why? The Governor wants to execute you."

"Cos I'm not stickin' around."

"You think you can escape?"

Dean smiled. "My family will find me and I'll go back home. Where I belong."

"Where you hunt demons?"

"I'm not crazy."

"Why did you kill your father?"

Dean almost laughed until the bile stopped him. "What?"

"Just a question."

"I didn't kill my father!"

"No one could blame you...pretty harsh man."

"He was a God and I did not kill him."

"Why did you burn his body?"

"It's what the Vikings used to do for their great warriors."

"Do you see yourself as a warrior?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Look, Dr Phil. Spare me...I don't need to explain anything to you."

"I just want to understand you better."

"You ever see the Terminator movies?"

Stanstead looked surprised. "Yes. Yes I did."

"Ya know in T2 when Sarah Connor's trying to convince the shrink that Terminators exist?"

"I vaguely remember."

"Yeah, he didn't believe her either - it didn't end well for him Harv. Take note."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another world far from Dean's reality Sam was also talking to a shrink. Her name was Ursula McGowan and she was like all gimp shrinks; full of sympathy and positive thinking. Sam felt sick just looking at her.

"Your Doctor's say you won't eat, do you want to die? It's not uncommon Sam."

"Ya think?"

"We can help you."

Sam huffed. "I doubt that. Look, I just want to go home."

She flipped some pages on his file and looked at him. "We can't find any relatives for you Sam."

"What about Bobby?" He looked at her despondently.

"There's no Robert Singer listed at the addresses you gave. I'm sorry."

"I have family. Just not here." He tried to keep the fear at bay but he had no idea how he would get out of this when he couldn't even scratch his own nose. Who the hell was going to believe such a crazy story? He needed help and he knew he wasn't getting it from this woman.

"Well, where are they? We can contact them, you shouldn't be alone."

"You got a Ouijia board?"

She frowned at him. "It's a massive adjustment and with the loss you've suffered..."

"My brother's not dead!" He yelled in frustration. "Just leave me the hell alone."

She was used to the outbursts and stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow Sam, we'll talk then. I've been at Sunnyview a long time and even though you don't believe it now, we can help you."

Sam looked at her hard. "What did you say?"

"We can hel..."

"No, where am I?" he asked desperately.

"Sunnyview Rehabilitation Center."

Sam held his breath and closed his eyes for a second. "Do you have a physio here called Brooke? Brooke Bailey?"

The shrink cocked her head. "You know her?"

His eyes remained closed as he pictured salvation in his minds eye. "I used to. Can you send her to me? Please?"

"Sure. I think she's on duty."

Sam had had a lot of time to think - not much else he could do and he knew he was in a parallel Universe of some sort. The bitch kid of Dean's had fucked him up good and proper and until now he could see no way out. He tried to stay calm as he prepared to see Brooke as she had been when they first met. He knew he would have some way to go before he could convince her but if she could fall in love with him once she could do it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's your name?" Cole had never tortured anyone before and was slightly disturbed he was enjoying it so much as he tipped the Holy water on his half sister.

"Bitch. Your Dad named me after your mom."

"Fine." He looked at the dozens of nails sticking out of her and wondered if she would ever give in. Did he really have the stomach to go further?

He turned and looked at Brooke who was crying silently as she watched. She'd almost lost her son and now her husband was God knew where. "Cole. I can do it." She said.

"No. I will. Everyone out...you too Hope."

She started to object but thought better of it when she saw the look in his eyes. She followed the others until only Bonnie remained.

"Don't do this." She asked.

"It's Dad, I have to." he said with pain in his eyes.

Bonnie was torn as she looked at her son, she didn't want this for him but they had to get their boys back and after hours of trying they could see no other option. She started to cry as she finally nodded her consent. "Go on."

Cole watched the only mother he had ever known leave the garage and he took a deep breath reminding himself that if the roles were reversed his father wouldn't hesitate.

He took some industrial strength tape and tore off a strip. He bent down and placed it over the prone demons mouth. He flipped on his father's old stereo and ACDC screamed out of the speakers.

The sun was rising through the tiny window as he threw a piece of cloth over it casting shadow over the proceedings. Cole ran a hand over his face, went to the counter and picked up the chain saw.

Standing over her he wrapped one hand over the starter cord as she stared wide eyed. "I'm gonna take your feet first and then remove the gag. If you don't tell me how to get my father and Uncle back then I'll take your legs at the knee. I think you get the picture."

Her muffled yells of hatred were drowned out as he pulled the cord and activated the saw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was led back to his cell in shackles with two armed guards at his side. He still had no idea what atrocities he was meant to have committed but they were treating him like a cross between Jeffrey Dahmer and Timothy McVey, which couldn't be a good sign.

He knew that Sam was out there somewhere and wondered what kind of hell he was living through. He missed his entire family but without his brother he felt like a limb was missing. He tried to keep faith in Cole, Hope and Bobby but he also knew from experience that hours in their world could be weeks in his and that could mean he would be executed before they got a chance to save him. Death row could last years but for him they were speeding up the process which bizarrely made him quite proud that they thought him so dangerous.

There was something different about this experience. He knew he wasn't dreaming and wondered if the Djinn had dropped him through a wormhole of some sort. If that was the case then even he didn't have a clue how to get out. He tried to remember old episodes of Stargate or The Outer Limits as they strapped him back to the bed.

He turned to one of the guards. "I must have a lawyer right?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna see him."

The guard frowned at him. "Her ya mean."

"Whatever. She given up on me too?"

"I doubt that." The guard snarled.

"Wanna let me in on the joke?"

"It makes me sick how these women perv on psycho's like you. Our goddamn rec room's filled with fan mail. Dumb bitches."

"Yeah? She likes the bad boys huh?" Dean grinned at him.

"Fresh out of Harvard and you're her first case, she wants you to put her on the map."

"Works for me. She got a name?"

The guard turned before locking the door. "Paige Hamilton."

"Oh fuck!" Dean muttered to the ceiling. He couldn't believe that he was tied to a bed and his only hope of rescue was the biggest nympho on the Eastern Seaboard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed to take forever but then everything did as time passed at a snail's pace for Sam. Eventually however his door opened and she walked in.

He'd tried so hard to prepare himself for this but when he saw Brooke for the first time he started to lose it almost immediately and was ashamed as the tears started to fall down his face.

She paused a second and without saying anything she went to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue. Lowering the bars on the side of the bed she sat next to him and wiped his eyes. "It's ok." She smiled. There were no scars on her face and she looked so beautiful that it just made it worse.

"I missed you." He said quietly.

"Do I know you? I'm sorry, I mean, you look familiar." Everyone in the place knew about Sam and no one could believe that he'd had no visitors at all. Looking at him she found it hard to comprehend he didn't have a friend, relative or work collegue who could watch out for him.

"No, you don't know me." He paused. "But would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you just hold me please?"

She held his gaze and then glanced at the closed door. Finally she smiled. "Ok."

She felt unusually awkward, she was used to handling men all the time but this felt so different as she took a deep breath and slid onto the bed next to him. She curled into him and gently cradled his head in her arms.

She could feel his tears wash over her and mistook his relief and happiness for fear and neglect.

"Ssh. You needed this huh?" Her breath moved gently on his forehead soothing him.

"You're way better than a shrink."

She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "I always had a thing for strays."

Brooke was used to offering comfort in the dark and early days but never with this level of intimacy. She felt a strange pain in her chest and had the most overwhelming urge to protect him. She lay her lips on his hairline and rested them there a second feeling a tug somewhere deep inside her making her frown.

He closed his eyes and took in her familiar scent of jasmin and he felt calmer than he had since waking to this nightmare. His brother had always been his strength but Brooke was his release when he felt vulnerable.

As always she knew exactly how and where to touch him to provide comfort and he wondered how he could be so in love with a woman who had no idea who he was.

She felt his breathing relax as she continued to stroke her fingers over his scalp. "That better?"

"You have no idea."

She pulled away slightly. "Seriously, have we met before? Because I think I'd remember."

"Please, just don't let go." He said quietly as she settled back with a frown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby sat stoic with an arm around Brooke and looked into Bonnie's eyes as the noise in the garage blisfully came to an end.

"I can't do this." Johnny stood up and left the kitchen.

Hope looked at her knotted hands and thought of her brother and what he was doing. She should be in there with him.

She was about to get up when the garage door opened and Cole stood naked in front of them. There was blood on his face and neck but his discarded clothes had obviously born the brunt of the attack. "She's dead." He said simply.

Bonnie put a hand over her mouth as she looked in his eyes and realized that a part of him was too. She stood up slowly and got a towel from the dryer handing it to him. She didn't attempt to touch him, she'd seen that look in his father's eyes enough times to know that it would do no good.

Brooke looked up. "Did she say anything?"

Cole sat at the table wrapping the towel around his waist. He looked at his sister and she went to get the whiskey.

"She put them in separate wormholes."

"Oh my god." Brooke continued to cry silently not able to contain her hormones.

He took the bottle of whiskey from his sister and took a long swig with a shaky hand. "Believe me, at the end, if she could have brought them back then she would have."

"Did she say where they are?" Bobby asked.

"No, only that they're both living in a world where the other died. She called it their personal hell. Wherever they are, they're all alone."

Bonnie tried to imagine Dean without his brother and knew he wouldn't survive long. Looking at Brooke she knew she felt the same.

"What do we do Grandpa?" Hope asked.

They all looked at him expectantly and he knew he had to say something positive. "We'll find something. We'll get 'em back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean knew every spot and stain on the ceiling of his cell and he was about to go mad with frustration as he tustled with the restraints once more. They all thought he was crazy and if they kept him tied up like this any longer then he soon would be.

Finally he heard the lock on the door activate and he couldn't believe he was relieved to see Paige as she walked in. She was a bitch of the highest order but according to his brother she'd do anything for a bit of kinky sex. Like it or not she was his one link to the outside world, he needed her and he'd do whatever it took.

He watched as the guard warned her not to get too close to Dean, looked gratuitously at her ass then closed the door.

Dean looked at her, she was a little younger than when he'd last seen her and the clothes were cheaper but she was still the same otherwise.

She dropped her briefcase on the floor and unbuttoned her jacket as soon as the door was locked. "God, I missed you."

"Huh?"

She went to him and threw a leg on the bed so she was straddling him. Dean groaned in disgust. "No way!"

He twisted his head to one side as she bent to kiss him. "Woman, what's your damage?"

"You're so hot."

"Thanks but apparently I'm also the anti-Christ. Doesn't that bother you?"

She tore at the zip of his prison overalls. "Not really."

"My God, you're freakin' mental."

"That's what you love about me."

"Yeah, whatever. Can you just get your tongue off me for a second? I need a lawyer right now!"

She sat up and fondled her breasts as Dean frowned. He loved porn as much as the next man but this woman was plain scary.

"What do you need lover?"

"I need you to find out some information for me."

"And what will you do for me in return?" She asked as she leaned forwards.

"Try not to get executed and ruin your fledgling career?"

"Can I sit on your face?"

"How the fuck did you get through Harvard?!"

"How do you think?"

"Oh it makes so much sense now." He rolled his eyes as she scratched at his chest. "Have you got a pen and paper in that briefcase or just sex toys and lube cos you might want to jot somethin' down."

She sighed and hopped off him. Dean was devastated to discover she'd aroused him and threw a mental image into his head of Johnny's botox treatment.

"Ok, what the hell do you want me to write?"

"Can you write? Or did you shag your way through that class too?!"

"I like it when you get mad."

He growled. "Find out anything you can about wormholes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam took a deep breath and tried to find the right words as he lay in Brooke's arms. In his world she would do anything for him and it had been him who was slow on the uptake in realizing she was his soul mate. Now though, he was the one who needed her and she owed him nothing at all.

"Brooke, I want to tell you something. Will you promise to listen and not walk out?"

She sat up and he immediately felt the loss of her touch but pushed on. "It may sound a little crazy at first but I can prove it all."

She looked at him quizzically but didn't get off the bed. "What is it?"

He closed his eyes for a second. "We do know each other, just not in this life."

She laughed nervously. "What drugs are you on?"

"It's not the drugs talking. Look, I don't belong here."

"No one thinks they do Sam."

"Not the hospital...here, in this time. In the world I live in, you're my wife."

"What?" She asked quietly.

"I know I sound mad but I'm not. I'm forty one and I've been married to you for fifteen years, we have a son called Dylan and you're pregnant again." She wasn't buying it. "You're a Leo. You were born on the twenty sixth of July, your parents died in a car accident when you were seventeen and that's how you wound up here in this hospital. I know that you're allergic to strawberries, you hiccup when you eat pickles and you have a birthmark in the shape of Africa on your hip."

Brooke stood up slowly and looked at him. "Who are you?"

He hated the fact he couldn't touch her. "Look at me. I'm the man you love, don't tell me you can't feel that because it's the only thing that I still can."

"You're crazy."

Sam tried to hold her gaze and went for it. "If you want to walk out I can't stop you, believe me." He sighed. "But I'm scared and I'm alone and I need someone right now and no matter how fucked up this situation is, someone brought me here, to you. You've never let me down before, please don't do it now when I need you most."

Brooke looked into his eyes and although she thought what he was saying was impossible and scary she knew she couldn't turn her back on him either. She and everyone else in the hospital knew he had no one in his life and she knew how that felt better than anyone. More than that, he was right. She didn't know where the feelings were coming from but she was suddenly consumed by them."

"What do you need me to do?"

Sam sighed in relief and smiled at her. "I need a researcher."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Bonnie were surrounded by books in the den, Hope was next to them on the computer and Cole was in the shower. Brooke had gone upstairs to talk to Dylan who knew something was wrong but was too scared to ask where his father was. Johnny had volunteered for the gruesome task of disposing of the demon remains and had gone out of State to do it.

Hope groaned, "There's so much information here on them but it doesn't tell you how to open one."

"That's the problem with scientists. They're all theory and no freakin' action." Bobby told her.

"If they can be opened once, we can do it again surely?" Bonnie was trying to remain positive.

"Problem is, they could be anywhere." He said gently. "They could have gone back in time, forwards...to another planet."

Hope thought for a second. "So if we opened one here, we would have no idea if it was going to the right place but if they opened it..."

"Right, I guess they would know where to go."

"So if we find a way to open one we have to then let them know how to do it so they can come home."

"Yeah, I don't think cell phones would work though."

Hope was hitting on a vague idea but she needed to tweak it slightly before she proposed it.

Cole walked in looking refreshed but haggard. "What can I do?" he said in a monotone.

Bobby looked up. "Can you get to the Physics department of Penn State and find out anythin' you can about these damn wormholes?"

"Sure." He left the room and they heard the broken front door slam a second later.

"He's a mess." Bonnie said sadly.

"Had to happen sooner or later." The old man said. "He's his fathers son, angst an' all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had given up with the shrinks and after a week of staring at a ceiling he thought he truly would go mad. He'd finally caved in and told them what they wanted to hear and they had moved him into a cell that was almost as barren but at least he was no longer strapped up much to Paige's obvious disappointment.

She'd become a daily visitor and he came to rely on her like he never thought possible. He was allowed to read but had no contact with the outside world other than his one visitor who was thankfully separated from him by plexiglass.

She brought him everything she could find on wormholes without question and going through it all was driving him crazy. He wasn't smart enough to work through the equations and wanted to batter Stephen Hawking over the head with his damn book. He longed to have his brother with him to explain it all and as always the thought of Sam spurred him on as he sat in the plain white room.

Over time he'd realized when you took sex out of the equation Paige was actually pretty smart and she would sometimes sit on the corridor floor with her back to the glass trying to make sense of it for him.

"Of all the hobbies you had to take up Dean, why the hell do you choose particle physics?"

"I like a challenge."

"It all comes down to this exotic matter stuff but I have no idea what it is although it does sound pretty sexy."

He laughed. "Trust you to find kinkiness in something so freakin' boring."

"It's a gift." She leaned away from the glass and turned around facing Dean who was sat cross legged opposite her on the other side of the divide. "We're going to have to talk about it you know."

"No. We don't." He didn't look up from the page in front of him.

"Dean, they passed a bill through Congress because of you."

"Pretty cool eh?"

"Not when it means you're going to die."

He looked up at her. "I'm going home."

"Oh will you just stop?!" she stood up in frustration and rubbed at her temples. "You're not opening a goddamn wormhole and escaping! I was crazy to go along with this but I figured I'd humor you but we lost Dean, it's over! They're going to give you a lethal injection and then it's bye bye world."

He stood up slowly and faced her. "You got your period?"

She smiled and leaned her forehead on the glass. "I don't want you to die."

"Woah, is that emotion? Steady Paige, for a minute I thought you were almost human. Ya know in the world I live in you're obsessed with my baby brother."

"Is he as hot as you?"

He smirked. "Not on his best day."

"How is it possible you killed so many people?"

"I didn't, I think you know that. Look, I can't do this without you. This is my only shot, so if you really don't want me to die then help me get out of here."

"Are you begging?"

"Do you want me to?" He sighed.

He was starting to get used to her by now and couldn't believe his life had been reduced to providing Paige with her daily quota of porn in order for her to do what he needed her to. It was mainly pretty harmless and he didn't mind her looking at his naked body so much, but he refused to watch what she did with her own.

She cast a look at the locked door behind her. She stared at him as she lifted up her skirt. "On your knees Winchester."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The one thing Sam had learnt about wormholes was that a day for his family could be weeks for him and it was driving him crazy. His life was a living hell of humiliation and degradation as he relied on others for everything. It had been bad enough the first time round, but then he could at least feed himself and Dean had taken care of the rest which hadn't been so bad.

His one saving grace was Brooke's constant presence. Her feelings towards him had grown as the days passed and she remained by his side when she could in the daytime and stayed with him until he finally fell asleep at night. He knew this hadn't gone unnoticed and didn't want her to lose her job but he also knew he'd die without her so he selfishly took her time.

The sun was going down on another hideous day when she finally walked through the door and brought the light back in with her. She closed the door quietly and went to the bed as he watched her. Taking a seat next to him Brooke leaned down and kissed him gently. She ran a hand through his hair as she looked at him knowing he always liked the feeling.

"Did you have fun today?" She smiled.

"Yeah, it was a blast. Went for a run, a few laps of the pool. It was great, really." She was the only one he could bring himself to joke with about his predicament and she never made him feel like a brat.

"I got the sack." She said quietly.

"What? Because of me?"

"Yeah, they gave me an ultimatum."

"And you chose me?" He huffed.

Brooke nodded and kissed him again. "I can be with you all the time now." She whispered.

It would be most men's nightmare to hear those words but Sam was about as happy as he could be under the circumstances. When he was in the hospital with Dean he'd been by his side almost the entire time and it gave him strength. Sam hated being alone when he was so helpless and he hated having strangers touch him too, being with Brooke always made him feel less self-conscious, he'd gotten over that with her long ago.

His mouth slowly moved into a grin. "I want to be really noble right now and tell you to forget about me but screw it, I can't."

"I didn't think so."

She ran a thumb over his lips and he bit it. "I used to do that to you. I love your mouth even after..."

Brooke frowned. "After what?"

"Never mind." He said looking at her flawless face. In a way he missed the scars as they reminded him constantly of how brave she was.

"You know they're going to get you out of that bed at some point."

He stared into her eyes. "It's a waste of time, I just want to get back home."

She looked sad for a second. "I can't believe I'm going to help you leave."

In his desperation to get back to Dylan and Dean he never took the time to see things from her angle. He was always going to have her but she'd be left alone and unemployed.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything as she squeezed onto the bed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He felt terrible about what he'd done to her for purely selfish reasons. He didn't know how these things worked but he was pretty sure this reality would still exist after he was gone and the thought saddened him. When he thought about it though even if he stayed, there would still be no Dylan...their entire future together would be different and he certainly wouldn't be the same man. Would years of this turn him into a bitter and twisted shadow of himself? It was more than likely and that was no way for her to live.

"I want you to come home with me." She said.

"To the Gimp Pleasure Palace?"

She sat up. "The what?"

"It's what I used to call it, you hated it then too." He smiled.

"This is so weird."

"It's a sweet offer but it's not fair on you."

"You like playing darts with your mouth?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, good argument."

She smiled and relaxed slightly. "We'll get you discharged tomorrow and then we'll concentrate on getting you back to where you belong."

Sam had never put so much trust in anyone other than Dean and she took his breath away. "No matter what dimension I'm in...I think I'd always find you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole had been gone for a long time and the others were all exhausted.

"He should be home by now." Hope said looking at her watch. She picked up her cell and called him.

"Hey." His deadpan voice was almost drowned out by music.

"Where are you?"

"In a bar. It's not what you think. I'll be home soon, I got some help."

She frowned at the receiver when he hung up. "Says he'll be back with help soon."

"Good."

"You should get some rest mom. Dad's gonna be pissed off enough when he gets back without you croaking too."

"Thanks but I couldn't. I should go check on Brooke and Dyl. They've been quiet."

Bonnie got to her feet feeling twenty years older than she was. If it was bad for her then Brooke must be ten times worse. Although people worried about Dean he had more lives than a litter of kittens and everyone knew it. Her husband was a survivor but his brother, though strong in character was fragile in other ways. Without Dean she didn't know what would happen to him and she prayed that he would be ok.

She got to Cole's room and knocked lightly opening the door. She looked at Brooke sat on the bed holding her son, her face impassive as she stroked his long brown hair.

Bonnie nudged him. "Dylan, go tell Hope to get you something to eat."

He kissed Brooke on the cheek and left.

The two women looked at one another. They'd been through it all together because of the brothers and they shared a bond greater than most siblings even though they were nothing alike. Bonnie pulled Brooke to her and hugged her as she started to cry again.

"This is no good for the baby."

"I can't help it." She sniffed. "I just want him back."

"I know and he will be. We got Bobby on our side and Cole's got some help from somewhere."

"How can you be so cool?"

Bonnie smiled. "I live with Dean remember. C'mon...come downstairs and sit with us, you'll feel so much better."

By the time they got to the hall Cole was coming in and he'd brought someone with him. He was small, dark skinned and was wearing a weird combination of clothing that made him look like he got dressed in the dark.

"Hi Sweetie, who's this?" Bonnie smiled at the strange looking kid as Hope and Bobby stepped out of the den.

"This is Sanjeev Patel. He's fifteen years old and he's on a full scholarship to Penn State for being a physics genius." Cole smiled for the first time all day.

"And you found him in a bar?" Hope asked.

"Not exactly."

When the small skinny kid spoke it was with a strong Indian accent. "I agreed to help him if he got me some pussy."

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up. She was speechless.

"Well did ya get some?" Bobby asked.

Sanjeev patted Cole on the back as he grinned. "I may be the genius, but he is the master. If he can get _me_ laid, I can help you open a wormhole."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ahhh Good old OC's! Cole's turned from Badass to Van Wilder!**

**Poor boys...Dean is now Paige's bitch and Sam...oh Sam, he found the best help ever. **

**Cole - ah the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it? Naked and bloody...that's how we like the Winchesters - even the jailbait ones!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Think I put Sam through enough trauma? Oh God, what can I do to him next?! Some of you may want to kill me but you'll get over it when I start taking his clothes off!**

**Dean's bravado's wearing thin and both brothers are going through changes. This chap is mainly a lead in to the next where this part of the story will round off. I am so excited about this plan...yay!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke looked at Sam with a serious face. "Are you absolutely sure about this? There's no going back."

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm certain."

She gave him a sad look. "I can't believe you're doing this and I'm an accomplice."

"You can do it, I have faith in you."

She rolled her eyes and unbuttoned his shirt leaning him forwards slightly so she could remove it. Sam had been home with her for over a week and in spite of everything they were loving it. She had an ex-colleague called Pete who came round once a day to deal with some of the worse aspects of Sam's condition which gave her time to catch up on other things. Apart from those couple of hours she never left his side.

Pete was there now and had helped get Sam into one of the kitchen chairs. He held him in place as Brooke moved behind Sam and took a second to wrap her arms around him. "I think I'm going to cry. You sure you won't change your mind?"

Sam laughed. "C'mon, don't be so dramatic."

She stood up straight and exhaled. "Here goes."

There was a buzzing sound as she flipped the switch on the clippers and took a lock of Sam's hair in her left hand. "Last chance."

"Do it. It's driving me freakin' crazy."

"Oh for God's sake! You want me to?" Pete frowned.

"No, I can handle this." She said concentrating on the task at hand.

She placed the clippers on his hairline and his beautiful brown hair started to fall to the floor. They were joking about it and she knew it must irritate him to have it fall into his eyes all the time but she couldn't believe he wanted to shave it all. He said he no longer had any concept of vanity but she was going to miss running her fingers through the thick soft tresses.

She swiftly built up a rhythm and soon he looked like a new recruit. She refused to go any shorter than a grade two and tried to give it some sort of style but nevertheless she was almost scared to look.

"Well?" Sam asked Pete.

"Looks fine to me." Pete was almost totally bald himself so Sam didn't trust his judgement entirely. He wanted to see Brooke's face but she remained behind him as she brushed the hair off his body.

Finally he turned his head to her. "You can't put it off. Take a look and see if you still love me."

He was right, she couldn't stall any longer and swapped places with Pete as she let her eyes finally fall on his face. She cocked her head thoughtfully and thought it actually wasn't that bad.

He raised his eyebrows. "So?"

She smiled and ran a hand over the short bristles. "You'll do. You wanna look?"

He looked relieved she hadn't started screaming. "No. I think I've suffered enough."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Pete muttered.

Brooke looked into Sam's eyes and she knew that he'd just been stripped of his last link to his old self. He could feel himself changing the longer he stayed and it was just getting tougher for him.

"Let's go take another look at those books. Maybe today's our day." She leaned down to kiss him.

He was thankful he had Brooke to stop him falling into depression and keep him focused. However with no concept of the time difference between his two worlds he had no idea how this could possibly work. The thought of being stuck here as a twenty five year old trapped in his own body was hard to stomach, the thought of never seeing Dean or his kids was enough to make him contemplate death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean completed his series of sit ups and flipped over onto his hands for the push ups. Exercise was the only release he had from the tedium of his life. He had never been any good at being alone and he was starting to lose it big time. Another week had passed without his family, without rescue and with no hope of being intelligent enough to find his own way out.

Conventional escape was impossible. He was in isolation separated from the rest of the world by a series of locked doors. His food was passed through a hatch and if he was taken anywhere they made sure there was no way he could get enough range of movement to even scratch his balls let alone throw a punch.

The one thing he was thankful for was that in this world he didn't have any of his usual 'gifts'. He couldn't feel a strange adrenaline rush, his libido was normal and so was his appetite. If this wasn't the case the thought he might have bludgeoned himself to death against the walls weeks ago.

He thought constantly of his kids and Bonnie but he knew where they were and could picture them in his mind. He worried mainly though about his brother. Dean's greatest fear was being alone and he was living the nightmare, he tried hard to think of what Sam most feared and sometimes he dreamed he was locked in a room with clowns. He had a fair idea that Sam would probably be alone too, in a world without Dean but he dreaded to think what other nightmare he may have been subjected to.

Dean hopped to his feet when he heard the metal external door open and Paige walked in. Usually so pristeen and confident she approached the glass wall with a look of fear.

He nodded at her. She didn't have to tell him it was bad news. "How long have I got?"

A tear slid down her face and he let it pass without comment. "One week."

He put his hands on his hips and noted that she hadn't once looked at his bare chest. "Ok." His face was devoid of emotion, death would almost be a release from this life and he welcomed it rather than spending any more time locked up.

He had no idea what a week to him would be to his family. An hour? A day? He knew they would be frantic and do everything they could to find him but what if they were too late? Would they have to accept the inevitable and simply move on with their lives?

"I'm sorry."

Dean shrugged. "Don't be. You tried."

She cleared her throat and clutched her briefcase to her. "Is there anything you want?"

He raised his eyebrows, no one had asked him that in a long time. "What d'ya mean?"

"Final meal kind of stuff."

"Oh." He bit his lip and thought about it. "Burger I guess. The good stuff though...beer?"

"A movie?"

"Are you kiddin'?"

"No."

"Certainly not Hellraiser or the Green Mile. I dunno, what would you choose?"

"Me?" She smiled. "Porn."

He chuckled. "Go out with a bang? Sure, why not. There's this one about two American girls backpacking in Asia."

She gasped. "The one with the ping pong balls?"

Dean grinned. It felt so strange to be sharing such an intimate moment with Paige but it wasn't awkward. "Yeah, Sam loved that one." He said as the smile faded.

"You want anyone there?"

"To watch?" He smirked. "There is no one."

"What about me?"

"You just wanna see me tied up again."

"No, I want you to know that there's someone watching who doesn't hate you."

"If you got the stomach for it then I can't stop you."

"How about the er...last rites."

"I seem the religious type to you?"

"No."

He thought a second. "Can I have a song instead?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all sat in the den watching Sanjeev as he ate the sandwich Hope had prepared.

"You know anything about physics?" He asked them.

"We been tryin' all day, we got no clue." Bobby said.

"It's hard to tell you in Layman's terms."

"We can't deal with more science so just keep it simple." The old man told him.

"Basically wormholes don't exist." He began.

"Well, that's a great start." Hope smirked.

"To the general community I mean." Sanjeev put the sandwich down. "In theory it's more than possible and there's a lot of writing on it. The problem is twofold; one, you need a specific type of wormhole or you could be drifting through the Universe aimlessly until you implode."

Cole frowned at him. "Nice."

"Number two, you need something that doesn't exist in order to open one."

"What's that?"

"Exotic matter." He sat forward and took a minute thinking how he could explain it. "You need an energy that can defy gravity. The force between the Earth's gravitational pull and the negative energy of that object will in theory create the vacuum and the wormhole."

"And that doesn't exist?" Bonnie said.

"Again, it's not been proved either way. Think of a big magnet when the same poles are joined then they repell one another."

"So this would have to be an object or something in the atmosphere?" Bobby thought about how the Djinn's powers created an almost forcefield like effect.

"If you want a time travel wormhole then you would need some sort of object to open it or you would not reach the other side and it would not allow you to return."

"Like the Stargate?" Cole said.

"Exactly."

"Well that's just fantastic. Any idea how we can build a Stargate in an afternoon?" Hope shrugged.

"There is another possibility."

"Well?" Brooke was looking slightly desperate.

"That wormholes can occur naturally as part of the Universe but we don't fall into them because we haven't the necessary energy. Stonehenge in England is believed by some to have this power if you can harness it."

"Last time I checked there was no Stone circle in the garage. Ok, how do we harness it?" Bonnie was clutching at any small hope.

"The only way is to defy gravity and that's not possible."

"Ok, Urkel...let's just imagine for a second that we know where we want to go. Tell us how, even if it seems impossible." Hope said seriously.

"If someone had enough energy surrounding them and you applied an electric pulse then it would be possible."

Hope was thinking fast. "How much energy are we talking?"

"More than a human body can create or withstand."

"What about the electric pulse?"

"Simple. You would switch the polarities on a standard defribrilator and deliver a shock."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is impossible." Sam stared at the computer screen and longed to rub his sore eyes. "There's no way to create that amount of energy."

Brooke flipped the laptop shut and sat next to him on the bed. "Close your eyes."

He did as she said and she rubbed his temples softly with her fingers. Her hands were cool and he felt himself relax slightly but his head hurt and he just wanted to lay down, go to sleep and never wake up.

"Tell me about Dylan." She said softly.

His mouth curved into a smile. "He's amazing, so smart...way smarter than I was at that age. He knows all about computers and reads all the time, but he's sweet too."

"He gets that from you."

"You're sweet. Kinda scary sometimes but you have your moments." He said opening his eyes feeling the tension ease slightly.

"Am I the same here as I was then?" She frowned wondering if that made sense.

"I get it. Yeah I guess, but back when I met you in my time...I wasn't the same and I had Dean."

"That makes the difference?"

"You were tougher on me, and a lot more horny."

"You don't think I'm horny?"

"I have no doubt," He smiled. "You haven't changed. Just me."

"If that were true I wouldn't have fallen for you twice."

"You never did care what package I came in."

She laughed. "That was before you made me shave your head."

"That bad eh?"

She cocked a brow but couldn't stop grinning. "You kinda look like a tennis ball."

"That's so mean."

"See? Me and the other Brooke can both be tough on you."

They looked at one another for a long minute before Sam finally spoke. "I miss it."

"What?"

"Ya know?"

"Oh."

"It's ok." He looked embarrassed.

"Tell me, was I as genius back then as I am here?"

He smiled. "What d'ya mean?"

She inched towards him and kissed his neck softly and before he knew it she was on the bed straddling his hips.

"You had a bit more to work with."

"You'd be surprised where erogeonous zones hide themselves." She whispered as she cupped his face in her hand and moved her lips to the soft hollow of his throat.

"What good will it do?"

She looked at him. "Were you always a selfish lover?"

He huffed. "How can you be turned on by me?"

She laughed. "Bless you, you're meant to have forty years experience Sam. Don't you know anything?"

"I was a late starter."

Sitting back a second she took off her tee shirt and pulled the band out of her long hair letting it fall loose down her back. "I'm gonna lay you down ok?"

She leaned forwards and looped an arm behind his back supporting his neck and giving him a face full of cleavage as she threw pillows over her shoulder. "You alright down there?"

"You're so bad." Came the muffled response.

"I hope you mean that in a good way."

She settled him back and laid on top of him so they were face to face.

Sam looked at her lips and after a minute she brought them down on his. He couldn't help but wish things were different but he was definately feeling more relaxed as he felt her tongue caress the inside of his mouth. She broke away finally and brushed her hair over one shoulder letting it tickle his own. "That good?"

He nodded as she looked at him and drew small patterns on his face with her fingers. As he watched her he suddenly had the strangest sensation that she was a completely different woman. Not the Brooke he'd married but another amazing incarnation of her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I have a feeling the universe won't ever let you find out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was lying on the narrow steel bed that was bolted to the floor. He was staring at the ceiling and singing quietly to himself. He hated solitude, silence and boredom if they gave him a sheet or a shoelace he would have finished himself off there and then.

He heard the familiar clank of metal as the key turned in the lock and sat up. His face fell when he realized it wasn't Paige, just a guard.

"Winchester...how's it going in there?"

"It's Miller time." He smirked.

"Yeah, thought you might be lonely so we brought you some company, ya know before they pull the plug."

Dean stood up slowly expecting some kind of sick joke but what walked through the door was ten times worse than anything his imagination could have come up with.

Three huge inmates carrying various blunt instruments congregated in the corridor waiting to be let into the cell.

The guard laughed at his attempt not to show fear. "Don't even think of putting in a complaint. This comes courtesy of the warden himself." He continued to smile as he activated the automatic locking system that opened Dean's cell.

He moved away from the wall and faced them. He may be ready to die but that didn't mean he wouldn't put up a fight. He was suddenly glad that he had been doing all those push ups but missed his rocket fuel adrenaline.

He went in swinging and got in a few lucky punches but he was no contest in this world. He hadn't been able to save Sam and he wasn't able to defend himself as he was beaten to the ground and they began to use him as a punchbag.

His mind cut itself off from the pain and he tried to focus on his family before he slipped into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There is no way in hell girlie, so just forget it."

"I can do this."

Bonnie looked at her headstrong daughter and tried to control herself. "I cut you a lot of slack, I defend you to your father and let you be who you are but this is not happening."

"It's the only way." Hope stared her in the eyes. "Now we can sit and argue about this or you can let me go get my dad."

They were all in the kitchen apart from Sanjeev and Dylan who were playing video games. Hope had decided that she was going to open a wormhole and rescue Dean herself.

"Let's at least hear what she has to say." Bobby said.

She smiled at her Grandfather briefly. "Look, all my life I've had this connection to Dad right? I didn't want it and I switch it off unless it's needed."

"Like when you're in trouble?" Cole said.

"Right. So I think if I concentrate hard enough then I can find him."

"What good is that without the wormhole?"

"You heard what he said. It requires a huge amount of energy, dose me up with some of Dad's blood, mix it with mine and it'll be like a bomb going off. I'm certain we can find a spell to wrap it all up and focus my mind and body together, zap me with some juice and off I go."

Cole laughed. "You're crazy."

"Alright Leatherface, you got a better plan?"

He shrugged.

"Right, at least let me see if I can connect with him and if I can then we'll take it from there. Ok?"

Brooke rubbed at her tired face. "You know, I'm hearing a lot about saving Dean. Who in hell's name is going to save _my_ husband?"

Hope smiled. "If I can get Dad back then who the hell is right. He'll go."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows and suddenly thought her daughter wasn't quite so crazy as she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I love a good plan fraught with danger and hormones!!**

**So Dean's received a beasting...will he even make it to his own execution?**

**Sam's feeling the love but if flinging him back through time and space is the only way to get his hair back then BY GOD I'LL DO IT!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I knew the head shaving would get a reaction but I loved the reviews and the fact that I can completely paralyze Sam (twice) and it's sorta ok but cut his hair and argghhhhhh! LOL (the nearest thing I can get to picturing it is at the end of Nightshifter when he lifts the balaclava).**

**Dean Dean Dean...ahhhh (sorry, just had a moment). He's 2 days from execution...and he's paying for his crimes!**

**And Sammy? OMG I have shed a tear or two on Sam's account today! I'm a MESS!**

**I have to say, it took me ages to write this because it was so painful for me. I hated every second! You'll soon see why. And I lied, it will carry on but I was too traumatized to do it in one go!**

**Anyway...all aboard...strap yourselves in and make sure to keep your hands inside the carriage!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The coughing had started just after midnight and by dawn neither of them had had any sleep. They were both exhausted but there was nothing they could do. He hadn't been well for a couple of days but now Brooke was starting to really worry.

Having a cold sucked most of the time but for a quad it was pure torture. Sam couldn't breathe through his nose and his eyes wouldn't stop watering, on top of the coughing it meant she couldn't leave his side for more than a few seconds at a time.

She wasn't a nurse but she knew her stuff and Sam was on so many drugs as it was that there was little she could give him. She'd tried menthol vapor in the early hours but it didn't do anything to help. The frustration and pain in him was tangible and it created a hard pit in her stomach as she struggled to ease his suffering.

She wanted him to rest but was also scared each time he closed his eyes. She'd been around this all her adult life but she'd never been so invested before and she was terrified at how quickly he had deteriorated in just a few hours. Brooke knew better than anyone that the simplest infection could be life threatening for someone like Sam, the fact that he didn't even seem to want to fight it off made everything even worse for her.

As much as she wanted to deny it she knew how miserable he was. She also knew she wasn't enough for him and although he rarely spoke of him anymore his brother was always on his mind. Sam wanted out and she was holding on to him with everything she had.

She went to the bed with a fresh cold towel for his head.

"You look tired." he said.

"I can't believe you're worried about me."

"Why not?"

She shrugged, "I kinda want to get you better before I start thinking of me."

Brooke looked at him and didn't like his resigned expression. She took a deep breath and grabbed the thermometer from the nightstand. "Open up." He stuck the thermometer under his tongue but she could tell he was just humoring her.

Trying to remain calm she took his pulse and then checked his temperature.

She tried to smile but it turned into a sob as she buried her face in his chest.

He waited patiently for her to get it out of her system before speaking. "It's time." He said calmly.

"For what?"

"To let me go."

She shook her head. "No."

"I can't stay here Brooke, this isn't my life and if I can't go back there's only one other place to go."

She took a deep breath and looked back at him. "I'd do anything for you but I can't let you die. Don't give up on me now."

"I love you, I really do. But I'm tired and I can't handle this any more."

"You remember what you said to me that first day?" She asked him as tears poured down her face. "You said you were scared and you needed me. Well, that's pretty much how I feel right now."

His words were cut off by a hacking cough. Taking a second to wipe her eyes she leaned forwards and pulled him to her so he could breathe more easily. She held his head to her right shoulder. "Hold on...please"

Reaching for the phone with her left hand she dialled 911.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had had plenty of beatings before and pain was something that he lived with constantly. This, however was in a whole other league and made him feel almost human.

In his time he had been shot, bitten, mauled and stabbed. He'd always taken his body for granted, it did what he told it to do and suffered the consequences with minimum effects later on. In this world though he felt like he was Superman wearing a suit of Kryptonite and he couldn't deal.

He had no idea how long he had been on the cell floor but it was quiet now and the blood on his face was dry. He tried to get up but everything hurt. He thought he may have some broken ribs but as he'd never broken anything before he couldn't tell.

He pulled his right arm slowly along the concrete floor and touched his index finger to his nose. The bastards had finally broken it and the thought made him smile. His hand went to his right eye and he winced, it was swollen shut and he couldn't imagine that he'd ever see out of it again with the force of the blow that had hit it. Strangely he didn't care. He hadn't seen a mirror in weeks and it wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone.

He considered trying to get up but decided there was no point; it would cause a world of pain and he was in no mood.

Through the ringing in his ears he heard the door open and hoped that someone had come to put a bullet in his head.

"Dean!"

He felt his head being lifted from the ground but as he couldn't open his eyes he had no idea what was happening.

"Bonnie?"

"It's Paige. Oh Christ, look at you. Guard! Hey!"

He vaguely heard a response before more shouting.

"He needs to be in an infirmary!"

"What the fuck? Dude's dyin' in two days anyway."

He heard the slam of the door.

"You can't leave him like this! FUCKERS!"

Dean wanted to laugh at her futile attempt to save his sorry ass but couldn't find it in him.

"Paige?" He tried to talk but his teeth were chipped and his lips split.

She adjusted her position and cradled his head in her lap. "I'm here."

He coughed and tasted blood in his mouth. "Please..."

"What?"

"Just finish me..."

"No."

"My nose is fucked...cover my mouth with your hand, just keep it there."

She was silent for a second and then he could feel her shake a little. He was about to say something when her laughter rang in his ears.

"You men are such pussies sometimes."

"Wha?" He just about managed.

"You know what it took for me to get in here to see you? I had to go through The Court of Human Rights and when they told me to get lost I came down here and you know what I did?" Paige suddenly moved and pulled him into a sitting position ignoring his groans. She got off her knees and braced herself as she looped his arm around her shoulders. "In order to be here right now I had to suck off the warden. So get on your feet Winchester, you owe me at least that."

"Well I hope you brushed your teeth before comin' here..."

She chuckled and took his weight, wobbling slightly as she managed to get him as far as the cot where he collapsed again. She swung his legs onto it turning him into the recovery position.

He took a couple of breaths. "Why?"

"Because people as damaged as us need to stick together. You think I was born like this? No, it was done to me but I deal and so will you." She sank to the floor by his side. "I'm not one for emotion, you know that but it's been a couple of months now and I know you."

"Oh god."

"Ya know what? This isn't you. They can't fucking break you. How many times have I had to listen to the Badass speech? All that_ 'I'm a Winchester' _bullshit. Where did that guy go?"

"He died...about two weeks ago. What? You didn't get the memo?"

Paige took his face in both hands. "Look at me." She said harshly.

Dean blinked and got some vague picture of her.

"You're gonna die. No two ways about it."

He tried not to smile.

"Question is, are you gonna walk to your death like a man or beg a nympho to smother you on the sly?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole hated everything about this plan as his sister was risking her life whilst he was tasked with stealing a defibrilator. He stormed out of the house unhappily and climbed into his truck headed for the nearest hospital. He had done what he had to already but there was no real danger in killing the demon other than the fact it could emotionally scar him for life. He couldn't bear the thought of both his sister and father in danger in a place where he couldn't help them.

In the meantime, Bobby was trying to find a spell that would envelope Hope in some sort of forcefield that would channel her energy. No one had any clue what they were really doing except for her who seemed almost calm and focused now that she had a plan.

Hope quietly left them all to it as she mounted the stairs and went into her parents room. It was somewhere she rarely went and she felt a little like an intruder. Her parents were a rare breed that she didn't really understand; utterly faithful and monogamous. When she walked in, their bedroom was a scene of chaos and it didn't surprise her, they weren't the best housekeepers in the world and she guessed that as soon as they locked the door they had other things on their mind.

She tried to put the images out of her head as she went to the closet and ran a hand over the few clothes her father owned. Her fingers settled on an old khaki green shirt and she lifted it out of the closet and sniffed it. Unlike most garments in the house it had actually been washed recently. She replaced it and turned to the chest of drawers upon which the TV stood. Her mom had all but one of the drawers. Hope went to the bottom one and found a ball of cotton tee shirts. Taking them out of the drawer she threw them on the bed to rummage through them.

She knew that if she could just get her father's scent then it would trigger something. She picked up one of his old Def Leppard tees and looked at it, suddenly missing him so much it hurt. She removed her own top and threw it on the floor before putting on her dad's. She scooched back on the bed and curled up with her face in his pillow. She guessed that everyone had a particular scent and to her trained nose her dad's was pure testosterone mixed with leather and gun oil. Closing her eyes she focused on his face...his amazing smile and the annoying thing he did with his eyebrow.

She felt herself gradually relax as his presence almost enveloped her, but there was still something missing. She smiled when she realized what it was. Hopping off the bed she went to the old stereo and looked at the music collection. With the exception of Bonnie Tyler it was pure Dean. She finally found the Kansas tape and popped it in.

The next time Hope closed her eyes she was totally in Dean's world. As she emersed herself her subconscious slipped away and went in search of its origins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had known the doctor for ten years but when he approached her this time she knew it was different.

She stood up and looked at his face. "It's pneumonia isn't it?"

He nodded.

"He's going to be ok though right?" She said without conviction as the tears fell down her face.

He gave her that look, she'd seen it a million times but had never been on the receiving end before.

"If I had brought him here sooner, would it have made a difference?"

"No, there's nothing you could have done differently. We've put every antibiotic we can into him, his body's just...given up."

"Oh God." She took a deep breath and wiped at her red eyes. "How long?"

"A couple of days. I'm so sorry."

"We'll look after him though, he won't suffer?"

The doctor nodded. "He'll get the best care, I promise."

"Thank you."

She paused a second and stared at nothing as the doctor walked away. Brooke contemplated the injustice of all this. Just a couple of months before she'd been happy, carefree and didn't think there was such a thing as a soulmate. Now that she'd been proved wrong fate was cruelly snatching him back. It all felt like a sick joke and she was devastated.

Making her way down the corridor to his room she tried to compose herself but as soon as she saw him she was back to square one. He was awake and wearing an oxygen mask, his eyes focused on her as she paused and managed a slight smile.

Brooke eventually made it to the bed and saw that given the circumstances he looked calm and peaceful. She stroked her thumb over his temple and felt a little better.

"Are you in any pain?"

He shook his head and she saw his mouth move under the mask so she removed it with a shaky hand.

"I'm fine." He said quietly. "Will you stay with me?"

Her face crumbled and a hand went to her eyes. All she could manage was a nod.

"Brooke." His voice was cracked.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to be strong ok?" He huffed. "You're gonna set me off and I don't want to go out like a wuss."

She half sobbed and half laughed. "Ok." She sniffed. "Can you just gimme a minute? I'll go wash my face, I'm a mess." She took a big breath.

"It's fine...you're gorgeous. Just lay with me."

She laughed again with a sigh. "That's so not helping."

"Sorry."

Brooke finally managed to hold it together and laid down on the bed next to him. She gently put the mask back over his mouth and held him in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long can you stay?" Dean couldn't believe that he was not only thankful for Paige's company but needful of it too.

"With the tricks I pulled in that office? I'm a lifer."

The truth was he was in agony and he could see no respite if he was left alone. He'd always thought he would go out fighting and here he was in a cell having been beaten up by a gang of retards with only Paige to see him through his final hours.

He lay on the cot as she sat on the floor by his head looking at the blank walls. "Wanna play I Spy?"

She may be a whore but she was funny with it. "C'mon, don't make me laugh."

"Well that'll make it a long night."

"We can play something else?"

"Hide the sausage?" Paige tried hopefully.

"You're killin' me here." He replied sarcastically.

She spun round getting onto her knees and resting her elbows on the edge of the bed. "You know you want to." Paige said like a petulant child.

He couldn't manage a suitable facial expression. "Much as I would love to fulfill all your fantasies, I'll have to say no."

"You're gonna die soon Dean, don't you wanna just take it out for one last spin?"

"Believe it or not I never cheated on my wife once in eighteen years and I kinda figure now's not the best time to start."

"You're not religious, who cares? It's not like you're going to heaven anyway."

"That's not the point. You wouldn't get it."

"Explain it to me."

"If I make a promise, I intend to keep it."

"Even if she got fat?"

"You're freakin' unbelievable."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment. Looks aren't everything."

"Christ, you've been in prison too long. You've gone gay on me."

He turned on his side with a grimace and looked at her. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to fall in love Paige?"

"With you? All the time."

"I can't have a goddamn conversation with you."

She rose to her feet. "Ok, if you want me to go..."

He sighed. "No. Stay."

She conceded and sat back down. "So let's talk about love."

"Well? Have you ever been in love?"

"With a person?"

"No, a fuckin' guinea pig. Yeah a person!"

"Can't say I have."

"That's why you don't get it."

"It sounds boring. Being with the same person day after day after day after..."

"I get it. You're not suited." He sighed again and tried to think of another topic of conversation. "So why aren't you a professional hooker?"

She wasn't in the least offended, "I dunno. I'm certainly good enough. Maybe it's because of my Mom."

"She the religious type?"

"Nope, she's a hooker."

Dean almost choked on his tongue. "Really?"

"Yeah. Taught me everything I know."

"That's sick."

"Er...man on death row? Pot. Kettle?"

"Fair point. I guess my old man taught me a few weird things."

"Like what?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Did he teach you how to suck a golf ball through a hose pipe?"

He laughed. "I think I missed that class."

"Just as well you're not in general population in here. A skill like that could come in handy."

"Do you always use sex to get what you want?"

"Don't you?"

"No."

"Please Dean, wake up and smell the vagina. You're no better than me."

"I don't dole out sexual favors. Ok unless you count in here with you but that's different."

"Uh-huh yeah. You're such a whore."

"I'm so not!"

"So what's with the eyebrow thing?"

"What eyebrow thing?"

She stared at him and cocked a brow in a parody of his smirk. "You know it get's them all giddy in the panty hamster department."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." He lay on his back and crossed his arms defensively, ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"Whatever Casanova."

"When are they gonna kill me again?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope awoke to screams and her breath was coming in gasps wondering if she was still dreaming but she knew she wasn't as she looked around her parents room. The shouting continued and she realized it was Dylan having one of his nightmares. She pounced off the bed and ran into the hall almost colliding with Cole. She made it to the room first and flew to the bed as Dylan screamed for his Dad.

She caught him in her arms and rocked him. "It's ok, ssshh."

He'd calmed down by the time Brooke made it up the stairs but he was still crying. She took him from Hope and tried to soothe him.

"What was the dream Dylan?" Hope asked getting a look from Brooke. She shrugged urging his mother to push him.

"Dad's gonna die." He clung onto his mom as the others arrived.

Brooke pulled her son from her. "What did you see? Tell me."

He was hiccupping as he looked at all their faces. "He's in hospital. He's real sick. He looks funny."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked from the door.

"He's not old any more, and he has short hair."

Bobby frowned as he tried to make some connection. "He's little? Like you?"

"No he's..."

"He's in his twenties." Hope answered. "I saw Dad too, he's in trouble."

"Where?" Cole asked.

"He was just in a plain white room with a woman." She looked at the others. "He's hurt."

"It's a hospital?" Bonnie said.

"No, more like a cell I guess."

"And the woman?"

"Blonde, beautiful...Sorry mom. He was pretty banged up but I could tell his age. About the same time he met you."

"Dylan, Sam's in hospital? What did he look like, was he bleeding?" Bobby ventured.

"No."

"Was anyone with him."

"Mommy was."

"What?!" Brooke almost shouted.

"You were young too and there were no scars, you were crying."

"Oh my god."

"Ok, I have to do this now." Hope said standing up.

"We don't even know what we're doing!" Bonnie shouted.

"I do! You heard him...what are we going to do, wait 'til it's too late?"

"Your father would never forgive me if I sent you after him."

"If he's dead mom then I don't think you have to worry too much about that!"

"You think you can find him?" Bobby asked her.

"I'm sure. Is the spell ready?"

"Yeah."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sniff...poor Sammy. I'm going to drown my sorrows...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh god this has been traumatic! I can't wait for some relief from the angst!!**

**So this is quite exciting as Hope just rocks BIG TIME! I love her. Dean though is the original Badass and you'll be cheering him on...**

**Sammy? OMG Sam. I am a self-confessed Dean-a-holic but since writing this I have fallen so hard for Baby and he just kills me...Tears, tears and more tears for the writer as she pictured the following, sob!**

**I have music!! Highway to Hell, and Dust in the Wind, (can you guess who gets which song? LOL)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it was where the boys had gone from they decided the garage would be the best bet for sending Hope through the wormhole. Space was limited so Cole had quickly cleared everything out of there and dumped it in the garden. Bobby set up what he needed for the spell whilst Bonnie looked on. She was a wreck, in the next few minutes she'd either be reunited with the love of her life or lose her only daughter forever.

Hope walked in finally ready for action. She'd tied her long hair into a ponytail and was still wearing her dad's Def Leppard tee shirt with tight jeans and biker boots. She had Dean's hunting knife strapped to her leg and had even taped up her fists.

"You actually think this can happen?" Sanjeev asked in shock. "You people are crazy."

"Hold that thought." Hope said as she went to the centre of the room ignoring the dried blood on the floor. "So, once I have my Dad, how do I get back?" She asked him.

"This is all speculation." He started to look nervous.

"So speculate." Bobby said seriously.

"The wormhole won't stay open for long. To be safe, one minute is all you have. You have to hold on to him and he will in theory follow you back."

Hope looked at her mother. "And if it's longer than a minute?"

"I don't know!" He shouted.

"Oh God." Bonnie buried her face in her hands.

"Ok, what about the spell Bobby?"

"It's going to increase your energy and channel it. It's old school hoodoo and good for a few hours, here," He handed her two bags of herbs and a talisman. "For you and Dean."

The herbs were attached to a string which she looped over her head along with the charm. She pocketed the rest for her dad.

Once she had everything she sat on the floor cross legged and the others stood back. Cole crouched down in front of her and handed her a rubber tube and six syringes filled with Dean's blood. "The defibrilator is all ready to go. You know I can't do it for you so you gonna be ok?"

"Sure."

"Good luck."

"I don't need it." She smiled holding up the blood. "I got the best DNA in the world."

He was equal parts terrified and jealous as he walked over to his mom and put his arm around her.

Hope took a deep breath, she had no idea how much blood would be needed but her body would tell her. She put the end of the rubber tube between her teeth and wrapped it round the top of her left arm tying it off finally. She rubbed the inside of her elbow and saw the vein pop up. Her own adrenaline was starting to pump hard as she concentrated, once her dad's blood hit her system it would feel like she was flying. She took the lid off the first syringe with her teeth and spat it out. Making sure there were no air bubbles she pierced the vein with the needle and deployed the plunger. She performed the same thing again before pausing.

"You ok sis?"

She was breathing heavily and blinking hard. "Christ we could make a fortune selling this on the streets." She shrugged it off and went for a third dose. She tossed the needle and her head fell back as her blood threatened to burst out of her skin.

Sanjeev looked on in shock. The power coming off Hope was like a pulse as Bobby started to recite the words of the spell.

Hope was almost blinded by the energy coursing through her as she heard Bobby stop talking. She knew it was time. She grabbed the defibrilator paddles, Cole had already charged it. She didn't look at the others but closed her eyes and focused purely on her father as she placed the paddles on her chest and hit the buttons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had often contemplated his own death but he never thought it would come like this. He wasn't scared though and the only regret he had was that he wasn't able to say goodbye to his family.

Paige had stayed a few hours with him and he found her company a welcome distraction if not a comfort. They had watched some porn together which had actually been fun as she had offered her own unique form of criticism to the technique and style. He had eaten a great burger and although they wouldn't allow him a beer he wasn't too bothered.

As they came to take him away he ignored the pain in his body and face determined to stand tall.

"I guess that's my cue." Paige told him with no emotion. "I'll see you in there."

He nodded and was thankful that she didn't offer any goodbye.

Two armed men walked in and a third began to shackle him. A chain was put around his waist and locked in place. They snapped the attached handcuffs to his wrists and then the guard bent to cuff his ankles which were joined by another small chain meaning he had to walk at a slow and awkward pace.

The warden who was an obnoxious fat bastard that Dean had never seen finally walked in making him frown. He suddenly realized how much he meant to Paige if she was willing to go down on Jabba the Hutt just to spend some quality time with him before his execution.

"You ready Winchester?" The man asked him.

He smiled as much as his broken face would allow. "Bring it on."

They finally left the cell and stepped through a series of ante-rooms and steel doors to a long corridor. Dean thought it was perhaps the worst cliche ever as they paused and he looked at the wall mounted clock at the end of the Green Mile. It was seven minutes to midnight and he would be dead by five past.

He straightened his shoulders as the tannoy system crackled to life and his song came on.

The warden turned to him. "You're a sick fuck."

Dean shrugged as Highway to Hell blasted out of the speakers.

They began to walk slowly down the corridor and as they passed a barred window Dean caught his first glimpse of the outside world in two months. The prison courtyard was aflame with burning toilet paper as the other inmates yelled and rocked in their cells. As the chorus began some started to sing along as they cheered his impending journey.

_I'm on a highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell_

Their cheers bolstered him and continued until they reached the end of the corridor and the music stopped. Dean missed it immediately but it had been just what he needed.

It was five to midnight as Dean cast a last glance at the clock before the door at the end opened and he saw his death suite.

The room was bare but for a glass case on the wall containing the mix of drugs that would end his life and the specially made bed that would be his final resting place. It was ironically shaped like a crucifix and he would be strapped to it like Jesus on the cross as the lethal cocktail of drugs was pumped into his veins.

Dean had signed his body over to Paige who had promised to give him the same send off as his father. For once being a twisted bitch went in his favor as he imagined her burning his remains in a field somewhere and probably lighting a cigarette and touching herself up as she did so.

He offered no resistance and was perfectly calm as they removed the shackles and he got onto the bed under his own steam. His wrists were buckled to the ends of the outstretched cross, a strap went around his waist and finally his ankles.

A man in a white coat finally came in as the others left the room and locked the door. The man went to the glass case on the wall and checked the settings. He finally walked to Dean's left side and lifted his sleeve as he prepared to slide the needle in. Dean's glanced to his right as he heard a metal shutter open. It was the observation room.

He remained impassive as a mixture of grieving relatives, reporters and cops sat staring at him in hatred.

An intercom opened up and Dean heard the warden. "You got anything to say?"

Dean finally saw Paige and he was ridiculously grateful she was there. He looked into her eyes as she cried. He winked with his good eye, she smiled at him and he felt himself smile back.

The warden tried again. "Any last words?"

Dean was interrupted from thinking up something really cool when a blinding flash of light filled the room.

"About freakin' time!" he yelled in relief as he blinked and Hope appeared from nowhere doing a shoulder roll as she hit the floor.

"Sorry I'm late Dad." She said as she yanked the IV out of his left arm and cut his right wrist loose with the hunting knife. He immediately unstrapped his chest and started to pull at the other restraints as the door flew open and the three prison guards ran in.

Hope threw the knife in her right hand and it buried itself in one of the guards' chest. "We got thirty seconds!" She shouted to Dean as she did a front flip feeling a bullet whistle past her.

Her feet caught the second in the face and she grabbed his automatic as he stumbled. She hit him in the face with an elbow and stomped on his foot as she finally wrenched it free.

The third guard was trying to get a shot in and was about to fire when Dean charged him.

Hope hit the guard over the head with the butt of the large weapon and knocked him out cold. She had the gun to her shoulder as the door filled with more people. "Stay the hell back!" She screamed as she let off a warning shot. They had ten seconds left.

Dean had the other gun and walked backwards til they were side by side. "Am I glad to see you."

"You look like shit!"

"Don't swear."

She rolled her eyes. "Here take this." She passed him the herbs and he looped them around his neck. "When I say now, drop the gun and hang onto me for dear life."

He mirrored her movements as she stepped back towards the wormhole. Dean kept the gun level and looked at his shrink. "What did I tell ya Harv? Ain't my kid cool?"

"Now!" They threw the guns down and Dean grabbed her throwing them both into the vacuum as a volley of shots rang out behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole was hugging Bonnie as she shook. Hope had been gone over an hour and with no sign of her they were starting to think she was lost to them too.

Bobby was sat on the floor against the wall as tears rolled down his wrinkled face. He was never going to forgive himself for this disaster as he contemplated the loss of all three family members.

"Where is she?" Cole yelled at Sanjeev who was looking terrified.

"I don't know! You opened the time/space continuum." He yelled. "No one ever did that before!"

"I'm gonna go get her." Cole said suddenly.

Bonnie grabbed at his arm. "NO! I am not going to lose anyone else!" She started to cry. "Please..." she begged.

Brooke was stood silently watching as she realized she was never going to see her husband again. It was over for all of them. There was no way they would recover from this as a family. Without Sam, Dean and Hope there would be no more joy in their lives and they all may as well be dead too.

Cole yelled and slammed a fist into the wall watching it go through the plaster.

"Wait!" Sanjeev yelled. "Look!"

They all shielded their eyes as a massive flash of light filled the room blinding them temporarily. Finally it dissipated and they blinked hard as they saw Dean emerge from thin air with his arm around Hope.

Bonnie was stunned for a second, he looked just the same as he had that morning and she was so filled with relief she ignored everything else. He let go of his daughter as his wife ran up to him and he caught her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung on for dear life. "Oh God, I thought I'd lost you."

"You almost did, another minute and I was toast."

He put her down and Cole hugged him hard.

"I missed you so much." Dean whispered to him.

"Me too Dad."

"What took you so long?" Brooke finally asked, looking at Hope. She was happy Dean was back but the reunion was almost more than she could bear.

Dean let go of Cole and looked around frowning. "Wait. Where's Sam?"

"We didn't get him back yet." Bobby said quietly.

"You came for me first?" Dean was almost angry at them.

Hope took his hand, "The only way to get to him is to have a strong physical and emotional bond with him. We couldn't send Dylan so..."

Dean looked at them with wide eyes. "What do I have to do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke hadn't slept in almost three days and although the nurses who were all her friends had begged her, she refused to rest or eat.

Sam was sleeping and although holding his hand would do nothing for him, it offered her some small comfort as she watched his heartbeat on the monitor. Even after her parents had died and she'd been in the hospital herself she hadn't cried this much. Her mind, body and soul felt empty as she watched the man she loved slowly die in front of her eyes. She was used to being alone and it had never been an issue but now that she had been shown what real love was like, she didn't know how she could ever go back.

The doctor walked in and said nothing as he checked him over. He looked at her from the other side of the bed. "Not long now."

"Will he wake up? You know...before?"

He shrugged. "That's up to him."

She slumped back in her chair as he left the room. Unless they needed something everyone had left them with privacy knowing she wanted to be alone with him and for that she was thankful.

Sam had been slipping in and out of consciousness for hours and each time he opened his eyes he looked slightly shocked that he was still there and it broke her heart to watch. Although he tried not to show it, it was clear he wanted to die so badly it was harrowing for everyone. The night before when everything else was quiet he'd finally had the guts to ask her to end it for him but she'd refused. He hadn't pleaded but she could tell from his eyes that she had let him down for the first time ever.

As she watched she saw his eyelids flicker slightly and she stood up still holding onto his hand. She stroked his short hair with her left hand to let him know she was still there. He opened his eyes slowly and they had a glassy look to them and she knew he was on his way.

"Hey." She said quietly smiling.

He looked at her and blinked slowly. His chest expanded as though he were fighting for his breath and she tried to look reassuring as the mask misted over and she heard a rasping sound in his throat.

He looked down and she knew what he wanted so she gently raised his head and removed the mask, knowing he no longer needed it.

He looked at her for a long moment and although she tried to contain it she couldn't stop the tears. "I wish I could touch you." He said quietly.

She smiled and leaned down resting her cheek against his. "You are sweetheart." She whispered.

"Thank you..." his voice was barely audible.

She looked into his eyes stroking her fingers over his face. "You don't have to thank me, I love you."

He gave her a weak smile. "I love you too."

She could hear the sound on the heart monitor slowing as she kissed him softly on the mouth. She took a deep breath and laid her lips on each of his eyelids as they closed for the last time.

Brooke felt her heart break and kept her fingers on him to let him know he wasn't alone in his final moments. A minute later he took his final breath and the monitor made a sickening continuous noise.

As she pictured his soul finally free of his broken body the room was filled with a blinding light and she turned around shielding her face.

Brooke opened her eyes and stared open mouthed in shock. For a second she expected to see an angel emerge from the brilliant orb but instead it was a good looking man in jeans and a tee shirt. He looked around him in surprise taking in the scene.

"Brooke?" No one had had the time to tell him to expect her and he did a double take.

There was something in him she recognized from descriptions. "Dean? Oh my god, it's all true."

He noticed her tear streaked face and heard the flatline. "No, no, no..." He pushed her to one side and put his hands either side of his brothers face. "Sammy!"

"You're too late." She said quietly.

Dean didn't have time to mess around. "What was wrong with him?!" He shouted.

"He got pneumonia." She said. "It's common in Quadriplegics when they can't fight infection."

He stared at her and realized suddenly what his brother's idea of hell was. "Oh christ...Sammy, you poor bastard." He said looking at his brothers lifeless body.

There was no way Dean was letting this lay claim to his brother a second time, he'd saved him before and he'd do it again.

He looked at his watch. "Lock the door!" He shouted at her. "We got forty five seconds to bring him back."

He looked around the room and saw the defibrilators. He vaulted over the bed and activated the machine. It was painfully slow to power up and he was losing precious seconds.

"C'mon!" He shouted in impatience.

Finally the light went on and Dean put it on the maximum setting. He ripped open Sam's shirt and rubbed the paddles together frantically. Finally he placed them on his brothers chest and the volts shot through him arching his body. He fell back to the bed and Dean looked at the monitor pausing. "C'mon Sammy..."

There was finally the tiniest blip and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

Brooke checked Sam's airway as Dean tore the IV out and unhooked him from all the machines. "He's breathing."

Looking at his watch Dean took a couple of seconds to take his brothers young face in his hands. "Sam! Wake up. It's me."

Sam's eyelids flicked open slightly and Dean kissed the top of his head in relief. "Damn you scared me." He grinned.

"Dean...?"

"It's ok...I'm here now little brother, I've come to take you home." Reaching into his pocket he removed the talisman and put it around Sam's neck before throwing the sheets to one side and looping Sam's arm around him. Dean picked him up easily, he'd lost a serious amount of weight in the time he'd been there and looked more like a POW than the man he once knew.

He shifted his weight in his arms and turned to Brooke briefly. "I'm so sorry." Dean said.

She smiled through her tears. "Go. As long as I know he's alive somewhere, I'll be fine."

Dean didn't need to be told twice as he nodded at her and carried Sam back through the wormhole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope had been clipped by a bullet during her rescue and hadn't wanted to worry anyone as it was no more than a flesh wound so she waited for her father to go and had taken Cole with her to the bathroom to patch her up.

She sat on the edge of the bath as he cleaned the arm and began to dress it.

"What was it like?" He asked her.

She'd told them all that she'd only been gone a minute in Dean's time so they weren't expecting him to come back for a little while. "It's weird, like flying but you can't think or breathe."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. Like you're being pulled in two directions at once."

"It's amazing. You travelled through time." He smiled at her but was still jealous.

"Dad did it first."

"He's a pioneer alright. You think he'll get him back?"

"If he can't no one can."

Cole suddenly looked serious. "It was really brave."

She punched him on the arm playfully. "Nah, he would do the same and so would you."

"Yeah." He finished patching her up and they returned downstairs.

Both men were still gone so the tension hadn't eased totally but now that they knew what was possible there were no tears in the kitchen as Bonnie gave them coffee.

Hope glanced at the garage door where Brooke sat staring into space, waiting. "Is she ok?"

"Not by a long shot." Bobby answered.

There was a knock on the front door and Cole went to get it returning a second later with Johnny. Bonnie glanced at his tired face, she'd almost forgotten about him.

"Well, the bitch is scattered all over the place. No one's going to find her in a hurry." He sat down wearily and accepted a mug of coffee. "Did I miss anything?" He said staring at the weird little Indian boy at opposite him.

"Not much." Cole said leaning on the counter. "Sanjeev here, helped us to open a wormhole in time and space, so Hope travelled back in time to a parallel Universe to get Dad who was about to get executed in jail."

"Dean's back?!" Johnny said like it was the only part of the story he was interested in.

"No." Cole continued. "He's gone to get Sam who Dylan says is dying in a hospital somewhere."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Christ, remind me not to come here for Christmas."

Brooke stood up suddenly. "Something's happening." She shouted.

They all raced to the garage and watched impatiently as a flicker of light appeared in front of the far wall. They covered their eyes once more as the light erupted into the brilliant flash. It took a few seconds for it to calm down and they could see again.

Brooke stepped forwards slightly and covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Sam lying motionless on the floor. Dean had fallen a meter away and now flew across the floor to him.

"Sam!" He grabbed his jacket. He was back to how he'd looked that morning and nothing like the ghost he'd seen in hospital. "Sammy? Answer me."

No one dare move as they watched and waited for some response.

Dean looked at them briefly trying not to look scared. He slapped his brother hard across the face. "Sammy!" He shouted.

There was the flicker of response in Sam's face.

"Can you move?" Dean didn't let up.

Sam reached up and slapped Dean hard across the face. "Yeah, I can."

Dean sat back on the ground laughing in relief as Brooke ran to Sam and threw herself on top of him in tears. She couldn't speak as she held him.

"Hey. I'm ok..." Sam said soothing her. It felt amazing to be able to hold her in his arms and he didn't want to ever let go.

He looked over her shoulder and nodded at the others. "Where's Dylan?"

Johnny walked in carrying Dylan who looked tired but instantly seemed alert as soon as he saw his dad. Johnny let him down and he raced over to Sam.

Sam finally let his head fall back to the floor and he closed his eyes in relief as he held his wife and son to him.

Bonnie helped Dean off the floor and he put his arm around her following her into the kitchen. They all wandered out after them leaving Sam to enjoy the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**sniff...all's well that end's well. Yay!! **

**Ok, maybe I am back to loving Dean as he refused to let Sam give up and brought him back for everyone to enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW. The tears paid off...thank you for the reviews. I think this arc has kind of raised the bar for me so let's see what I can do.**

**I have been offline for a couple of days...possibly cos a donkey pissed on a cable somewhere and brought the entire country (ATM's Inc.) to a standstill! As a result you have an extra long chap to enjoy!! Yay!!**

**Of all the main characters the only one who never had a real anthem was Brooke, she's always been a little sidelined but now I think she deserves a tune (for past and present!) and so considering what she's been through with Sam and how much she loves him...she has My Immortal by Evanescence. So beautiful, start playing ...As for Dean and Bonnie? I chose I'll Stand by You by The Pretenders...sniff.**

**I was dying to have fun with this though so it's a random happy chapter, lots of Johnny ...and the boys have their pants down! Yay!! **

**Cole's singing again and it's a fave of mine...America by Razorlight. **

**Dean's also offering an insight into the female psyche which may strike a chord or two with you!**

**By the end of this you should have a few nice mental images to play with...enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had made love Brooke kept her leg hooked over Sam wanting to stay joined to him for as long as possible. They lay on their sides facing each other with their heads almost touching as their hands moved slowly over one another. Sam closed his eyes and Brooke gently kissed the lids sparking a memory in him that he didn't want.

They hadn't spoken about anything that Sam had gone through preferring to just bask in his presence instead. Dylan had taken up most of Sam's time that evening and Brooke had watched them together as she waited patiently for her son to go to sleep. After his father had taken him to bed he had gone to their room where Brooke was waiting for him.

As soon as he had seen her part of him had wanted to just take her on the spot and enjoy having his body back. His sensitive side had won over eventually as he thought of the baby they were having and how much he wanted to protect them both.

Sam ran a hand down her back and pulled her closer as he felt the soft curve of her belly press into his own hard abdomen. "Is the baby ok?" He whispered.

"She is now."

He smiled. "She?"

"We've been blessed so far, so why not? We'll see."

He cupped her face in one hand and kissed her gently as his thumb found the familiar ridge of scar tissue at the corner. "It was you who got me through it you know?"

"Dylan said he saw me there."

"He did?"

She murmured in response. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

He pulled his face away slightly and looked at her, it took him a while before he was finally able to speak. "I was gone for two months. They told me I broke my neck in the fall and that Dean was dead." His voice was husky as he combed his long fingers through her hair. "That first week was a nightmare, I wanted to die. I was just lying there, I was so scared and I had no one."

Brooke took his hand from her hair and kissed it as she waited for him to continue.

"Then I found you, and you looked after me." He smiled. "You freaked out a bit at first when I told you who I was, I guess anyone would but even then you wouldn't leave me."

She could feel herself getting emotional as she imagined the terror he must have gone through as he realized he'd lost his family and his body in one go. "It's the eyes." she whispered.

"What?"

"When you're sad or scared, your eyes are just..." She sighed. "I could never resist. I don't think many women could."

He smiled. "I'll have to remember that."

"So I looked after you huh?"

"You never left my side. You spent hours going through everything you could find on wormholes. You did everything for me and we even had some fun...you were amazing."

They looked at one another for a long moment contemplating the situation.

"It's so weird...it was another me, and I still fell in love with you?"

"Surprised me too, I wasn't exactly a catch."

Brooke looked deep into his eyes. "Did you love that Brooke more?"

"In a way I did, I had no one else, but you know what? I brought those feelings back with me and If you ever wanted proof we were meant to be then..."

She kissed him feverishly as she pressed every inch of her body to his, enjoying the feel of him.

Finally breaking loose, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I think that Brooke was stronger than me, I never could have let you go."

Sam couldn't bear to tell her how it had ended and spared a thought for a younger version of the woman in his arms. He didn't think it was possible to love his wife more but it was incredible to think a woman could accept him so unconditionally.

He felt the link between them grow both physically and emotionally as he rolled her onto her back and began to make love to her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few streets away Bonnie held Dean's head to her shoulder and ignored the pain in her legs as she kept them tightly wrapped around his waist. He continued to brace her against the wall as he struggled to get his breath back.

As soon as Sam had left the house, Dean had made his excuses saying he was tired and had disappeared to the bedroom with his wife. None of the others were fooled and Johnny had frowned watching his coffee slosh out of the mug on the kitchen table as the whole house shuddered in unison with the thrust of Dean's hips.

"Jesus! It's a wonder he doesn't snap her in half." He said to Hope who grimaced as she looked at the light fixture rocking in the ceiling. They needn't have worried too much, it was all over in moments.

"Well he ain't winnin' any prizes for foreplay, that's for sure." Bobby exclaimed into his own mug.

xxxxxx

"I'm sorry." Dean managed panting.

"Sshh it's ok. How long has it been?" She whispered to him.

"Two freakin' months."

"Oh baby. No wonder they call it hell." She felt him smile against her shoulder as she stroked a hand over his back and kissed his hair.

"I missed you so much." he muttered.

"It was only a day for me, but it was long enough."

He looked at her finally as he shifted her weight and shuffled to the bed trying not to trip on the jeans pooled around his ankles as Bonnie kissed him passionately. He almost made it but was scuppered at the last minute by a pile of discarded tee shirts on the floor. He put out an arm which bore the brunt of the impact as they both fell.

Their heads banged together and the air left Bonnie's lungs when he crashed on top of her but when their eyes met they started to laugh like kids. His head collapsed onto her shoulder again in shame as Bonnie rubbed at her own.

"My God, that's pathetic!"

"You're so cute." She said kissing his neck. "It's like when we first met, you had no patience bless you."

"That's cos you drove me crazy." He leaned up on his elbows and brushed his hands over her hair. "I just spent all that time in that young guys body. I guess some of him came back with me."

"Well I'm not complaining, but my back might tomorrow."

"We're gettin' old."

"Speak for yourself."

He kissed her gently with a frown. "I'd love you even if you were fat."

She was stunned for a second. "What?" she said with laughter in her eyes.

"Just somethin' I was remembering."

"Anything to do with a hot blonde?" Dean stared at her. "Hope saw her in her dream. It's ok."

"She was my attorney. Nothin' happened."

"You went two months without sex...and you were about to get executed and you didn't...?" she made a popping sound with her lips.

"Not _even_ a hand job." He looked at her with a smirk. "Impressed?"

Bonnie smiled into his eyes, she didn't doubt him for a second but even if he had come back saying he'd screwed The Spice Girls she wouldn't have cared. "I love you."

"Even if _I_ was fat?"

She laughed and pulled a face like she was thinking about it. He tickled her and she squealed. "OK! I would love you even if you were fat cos as long as I have this eyebrow the rest can just take care of itself."

Dean cocked the brow. "This thing?"

"Do it again." She said kneading his ass as he wiggled the brow.

"You're so crazy." he laughed looking down at her.

A shadow passed over his face as it started to hit him that he had come so close to never having any of this again. She watched his green eyes roam over her features as though memorizing them.

"Dean?"

He finally looked into her eyes. "Don't ever leave me."

Her hand brushed over his stubbled jaw and she paused to think that he looked even better than when she'd first seen him in that motel. "They gave me a year to live Dean, that was sixteen years ago."She smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, besides, you'd be a disaster without me."

He felt his mood lift once more as he contemplated the sort of woman who could put up with his crap for so long.

"Well, apparently without you and Sam, I'd be a serial killer."

"Christ, and I just meant you wouldn't know how to work the dishwasher."

He laughed, "You always know how to make everything better. I mean, I go to some kind of hell and when I get back you show me the funny side."

"I don't like it when you get sad."

"How about when I get angry?" The eyebrow went again.

"Oh I like that."

"What about if I get...horny?"

Her eyes widened "Oh, watch out, I think little Dean's woken up again." she said.

"You're in trouble now woman." He said flashing an evil grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam, Brooke and Dylan walked across to Dean's house early the next day. Sam vowed he'd be walking everywhere for a long time and he couldn't wait to spend some time with his brother. Although he hadn't called ahead he knew Dean was waiting when he saw the drivers door of the Impala open and the tell tale strains of ACDC blasting out into the neighborhood. Dean always sat in the car when he needed down time and as his house was usually disorganized chaos it happened a lot.

Sam sent his wife and son into the house ahead of him and paused a second, all he could see was Dean's foot resting on the open window frame as it bobbed to the music. He took a moment to enjoy the sight. Things had happened so fast the day before that they hadn't had a second by themselves.

His brother must have seen Dylan run around the side of the house into the garden and the leg moved from the window as he realized what that meant. Dean slowly uncurled himself from the seat and stood facing Sam. They stared at each other for the longest time just appreciating the moment. Sam finally smiled and Dean walked over to him throwing his arms around the brother he thought he'd never see again.

"It's good to see you Sam." Dean said like the day before didn't count.

"Yeah, same here."

They finally parted and Dean slapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon let's have a beer." He gestured at the car.

"It's nine am."

"Dude we're meant to be dead, humor me."

Sam shrugged and went to sit shotgun in the old car. Even he had to admit he'd missed the thing. Dean grabbed a couple of brewski's from an ice box hooked up to the cigarette lighter. He opened one with his back teeth and handed it to Sam before opening the other. They clinked bottles and looked at one another.

"To not being dead?" Dean said with a frown.

"To being together again."

"Shit, I'll drink to that." He said taking a long swig then sighing in satisfaction. "Baby, I missed you!" He said to the beer bottle as Sam smiled at him.

Sam had a vague idea of what had happened to Dean but no details.

"What was the real hell for you?" he asked finally

Dean looked at his watch. "So close...almost five minutes with no angst. That's the record Sam and one day we'll reach it!"

"Wiseass. We have to talk about it."

"Yeah, I guess. I dunno, I suppose it was meant to be the threat of death or thinking I was some kinda a monster."

"But that's nothing new."

"Now who's the wiseass? The real hell was bein' alone and knowing I'd never see you again." Dean looked at him seriously. "When they told me you died, I didn't believe them but I couldn't get back so you may as well have been."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Honestly I thought it was bad that first time after the accident but going through that without you? God..."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like."

He huffed and it was music to Dean's ears. "When you can't do anything for yourself people think you have no independent thought, like if you ask for something they just get it in their own time. I knew you wouldn't have been like that and it just made it worse, it made me miss you more."

"I'm not exactly the best carer in the world Sam, ask my kids."

"Exactly, you're just you. You would've made sure I had what I needed without me asking and not making a big deal of it. You would've treated me like I was still your stupid little brother and not some chore you had to get done before you clocked off."

Dean was having a bit of a moment as he listened to his brother. He hated the thought of him going through that and didn't want to hear any more. "But you had Brooke right?"

"Yeah, she was unreal. I wouldn't have held out without her."

"Way to work the sweet nothin's there Sam. Can't have been easy gettin' her to fall for that line."

"Easier than you think." Sam grinned.

"Yeah, you with your puppy dog eyes." Dean rolled his own as he took another swig of beer.

"It was genuine though, the fear. That's what she saw."

Dean cleared his throat. "I tell ya one thing though."

"What?"

"I'll never bitch at you to cut your hair again. You looked a total spaz."

Sam laughed. "Yeah? Least I don't have bow legs."

"Nothin' wrong with my legs man."

"Yeah, that's why no one's ever seen them apart from me and Bonnie."

"You and your big forehead can just bite me!"

They sat in companiable silence for a while as they thought of what they had been through and how they could move on from there.

"So you were locked up, alone?"

"Actually I had some help."

"Really?"

Dean smiled to himself. "You won't believe who my lawyer was."

Sam frowned then had a thought. "Not...?"

"Paige." Dean nodded with a smile.

"Christ, so you actually met Satan when you were there."

"Ya wanna know somethin' funny? She was actually a pretty cool chick."

"Well, it was a parallel Universe."

"Don't get me wrong she was still a pain in the ass and a whore but she kept me from goin' crazy a few times."

"You didn't...?"

"God no. I thought about it, but no."

Sam thought a second and took a drink. "Wow, so that bitch kid slung us into our personal hell holes and we still hooked up."

Dean clinked his bottle with Sam's again. "And that's why they call us Winchesters cos even with bow legs and massive fods we can still reel in the chicks!"

Sam laughed. "I don't think I'll ever understand women."

"What's to understand? There's only two types; Dean chicks and Sam chicks."

"What?!" he laughed.

"Some girls like the wild boys...that's me by the way, means they want to be protected. Look at Bonnie, spent all her life with the mafia, she can't help herself when it comes to the Alpha male. Christ she get's turned on if I get angry over losing the remote. Then there's Brooke, and let's face it she can't say no to a gimp."

"Dean! That's my wife you're talking about."

"I know...what can I say? You bring out the maternal instinct in women. Sometimes it's a curse, other times like the last two months it's a blessing. You do that bush baby thing with your eyes and they'll walk into traffic for you. You saw her with Asswipe and Paige back in the day."

"And that's it? There's no in between?"

"Hey, I'm not saying Bonnie wouldn't defend me or Brooke doesn't need the odd hug but when it comes to basic human instinct, that's how the chips fall."

Sam frowned as he thought it over and figured that his brother was right in a twisted way.

They sat in silence for a while longer listening to the same old music.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Sam said after a minute.

"I couldn't just leave your sorry ass there. You're my brother."

"It was pretty cool though."

Dean sighed, "You wanna see cool, you shoulda seen Hope come get me. That was some Badass Buffy action she pulled...man, she rocked."

Sam smiled. "She's pretty strong."

"Yeah, but she's not ready yet."

"You think the others will come?"

"I have no doubt."

"You think we should move on?"

Dean shrugged. "Won't do much good. They'll find us."

"I can't hit the road man, not til the baby comes."

"I know, it's cool. I guess we have no choice...we'll just have to prepare the kids as best we can and watch each others backs."

Sam nodded his head. "There's still four more of them. God knows what they'll be capable of."

"I been thinkin' that. I mean part demon's bad enough but can you imagine one mixed with werewolf or vampire?"

"Or worse."

Dean shot him a glance. "Another record Sammy...you managed to bum me out in ten minutes flat!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How you feeling now?" Bonnie asked Brooke as she watched her looking out of the window at Dylan and Cole playing in the garden.

She turned and smiled. "Amazing."

"Looks like someone else got some last night." Johnny muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up." Bonnie winced as she sat down.

"You ok?" Brooke asked her.

"Nothing a good chiropractor couldn't rectify. Not to mention the third degree carpet burns." Johnny responded for her.

"Do you have to be so crude?" Bonnie shot back.

"Me? We had to listen to it half the night. I swear there are gorilla's in the wilds of Rwanda that mate more quietly than Dean."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure he was just excited to be back."

"Excited?!" He continued. "If we could harness a tenth of his excitement we'd solve the World energy crisis."

"He's not that bad." Bonnie said, trying not to smile.

"I suppose after the first four times you must get used to it." He said cattily.

"You're just jealous." She retorted winking at Brooke.

"Now I can imagine Sam showed Brooke a beautiful evening; candles, music, long mournful glances. Am I right?"

Brooke went red and turned back to the window.

"See? Now that's the way to do things. You're not a jar of liver Bonita."

"I'm very happy thank you, so would you just drop it?"

"Damn straight you're happy. That was some good lovin'." Dean roared deeply as he walked in the kitchen. "I'm awesome."

"You're such a neanderthal." Johnny told him as Dean removed a beer from the fridge.

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you geisha girl."

"Geisha's are Japanese." Brooke said absent mindedly as she continued to stare out of the window as Sam joined his son.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked her.

"Nothing."

Dean rolled his eyes "I'd rather leave Bonnie unable to sit down for a coupla days than to have her go all weird and floaty like this one."

Johnny laughed in spite of himself because it was so true.

"She's just..." Bonnie tried to find the right word.

"...high?"

"I was going to say in love. Same difference I suppose."

"You don't act like that." Dean pointed at Brooke like she was deaf.

"It's different."

"How?"

"They're romantic with each other."

"I can be romantic."

Johnny almost choked on his coffee. "Your idea of romance is giving her advanced warning before violating her."

"Leave him alone. He shows his love in other ways."

"See?" Dean was happy.

"How?" Johnny wasn't.

Bonnie thought for a minute and Dean started to get nervous that his little brother was showing him up. She suddenly snapped her fingers. "He washes my hair for me."

"Really?!" Brooke and Johnny asked disbelievingly at the same time.

"Sometimes dries it too."

"Alright, Bonnie, don't share everything." Dean frowned, embarrassed.

Cole loped in from the garden barefoot and covered in grass stains "What are we talkin' about?" He asked getting a beer.

"Johnny doesn't think your father's romantic enough." Brooke told him.

Cole laughed and slapped the top of the bottle on the edge of the counter removing the top and letting it fall to the floor. "Sure he is."

"Pray tell." Johnny demanded.

He took a long drink of the beer and looked at them. "Last time mom was sick he drove all the way to New Orleans on his own and kicked some witch doctor's ass til he gave him something to fix her, then he drove back. That's over a thousand miles." He looked at them with raised eyebrows as he wiped his mouth with his forearm.

"Dude, she wasn't meant to know about that." His dad told him quietly.

"Won you the argument though didn't I?" He said going back out into the garden.

They were all looking at him in a way that didn't make Dean feel entirely comfortable. "What?! You think it's all about buyin' chocolates and lighting freakin' candles?"

"Hold me." Johnny said getting out of his seat with his arms outstretched.

"Screw you, I'm outta here."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope eventually surfaced from her room looking tired and stumbled into the kitchen. "Coffeeeeeeeee. Mom." She sat down heavily.

"Did you sleep?" Bonnie asked her as she walked unsteadily to the coffee pot. "With all that adrenaline in you?"

"I went out."

"You went out?" Bonnie sighed.

"Mom, I'm scarred enough as it is without having to listen to Tarzan and Jane role play in the next room."

Johnny clamped a hand over his mouth. "No way!"

Bonnie winced. "I'm sorry hon." She poured the coffee for her daughter.

"You set such a bad example. You're an unfit mother." Johnny accused her with a pointed finger.

"What do you want me to do? Dean likes his movies...You should see his John McLane." She said smiling. "You should be grateful Hope...me and your father, we never saw our own parents happy."

"Does Sam do any role play?" Johnny asked Brooke.

"Oh my God, the nightmare continues." Hope got up and went to join the others in the garden.

"Sam? No he's just himself." She looked puzzled that they would think she would want him otherwise.

"You know, I think I'm changing teams now." He told them. "I couldn't imagine Sam swinging off a chandelier in a loin cloth, much as I would love to."

Brooke flushed. "There was this one time..."

Bonnie pulled her over to the table and they all sat conspiratorily. "Tell us."

Johnny started to clap, "What did he do?"

Brooke groaned, "I can't believe I'm telling you this. You know what my favourite movie is?"

Johnny stared open mouthed. "The muppet Christmas Carol? Did Sam dress as Elmo?!"

"That's Dylan's favourite film, idiot."

Bonnie gasped suddenly as she got it. "NO!"

"What is it?! What?! What!!" He couldn't contain his excitement.

"That is so fucking hot!" Bonnie shivered involuntarily as Brooke nodded at her. "Holy cow."

"I'm dying! TELL ME!"

Bonnie smiled as she looked at him. "Brooke's favourite film is Gone With the Wind."

It took him a second then he let out a high pitched shriek. "OH. MY. GOD!"

Brooke glanced nervously at the window. "Don't tell him I told you, he'd die."

"Did he have the moustache?" Johnny was on the edge of his seat.

"Yeah, and the britches and the boots. He looked unbelievable."

"When was this?" Bonnie was aghast.

"My fortieth birthday, I was pretty depressed about it so..."

"I remember now, we were living in Wilmington. You rented that beach house for the weekend and we had Dylan."

"Did you dress as Scarlett?" Johnny couldn't contain himself.

"Of course. Stayed in character all weekend, more or less."

"That scene where he gets drunk?"

Brooke grinned. "Carries her up the staircase? Totally."

Johnny sat back stunned. "It's always the quiet ones you have to watch."

They all remained silent for a moment staring into space as they each imagined Sam dressed as Rhett Butler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had made no plans for the day ahead and just wanted to spend time together as a family. Training took a backseat in favour of football as Johnny, Sam and Dylan faced off Dean, Hope and Cole. The others laughed from the sidelines as they messed around on the grass not caring who scored or not.

Most of them had done this only a couple of days before but for the two brothers it was just what they needed as they had been away for what seemed like weeks to them. By mid-afternoon Dean was happily drunk and lying with his head in Bonnie's lap. "Now, this is heaven." He smiled up at her.

He saw her grimace. "Hold that thought sweetheart."

Dean glanced up. "What the hell? What are you doing here?" he asked standing up.

Luc walked into the garden and Hope went to stand up before her father pointed a finger at her without looking. "Sit!"

"Well it's nice to see you take demon hunting so seriously." He said in what Dean thought was the sissiest accent ever.

Dean curled a lip in response. "We don't need to explain ourselves to you frog boy, what do you want?"

"I wanted to say goodbye, I'm leaving town."

"I'll be crying into my pillow tonight but somehow I'll deal with the loss."

"Dean." Bonnie said in a calming tone.

Luc looked at Hope and his eyes fixed on hers until Dean shifted his body between them. He raised his eyebrows waiting for a response.

"I have a tip on a demon in Georgia, seeing as you are busy drinking then I shall go."

Dean stepped towards him and Sam moved forwards. "Woah."

"I can hunt and drink. I've done it plenty. Tell him Sam!"

"Don't be an ass son." Bobby chided.

"You want to have something to eat?" Bonnie asked him.

Dean looked at her like she had two heads.

"I should be going."

"Nah, c'mon...stay a little while and tell us." Bobby shot Dean a warning glance as he began to object.

"Ok." Luc looked a little awkward.

"Sit here." Hope said patting the grass at her side almost giving her father an aneurism.

Bonnie hugged him. "Be nice, he saved our daughter's life."

"Cos he wants to get in her pants!"

"They're sitting right there Dean, what's going to happen? Relax."

He exhaled and growled at the Frenchman eating his burgers and smiling at his daughter.

Johnny joined the group on the lawn. "Georgia eh? That's where Atlanta is right? What are the odds?"

Brooke glared at Johnny shaking her head but he ignored her.

"I always thought it was such a romantic sounding place. Right Sam?"

Sam frowned from the barbeque and shrugged. "I guess."

Dylan looked at his dad. "Daddy why would that man want to get into Hope's pants? Does he like wearing women's pants?"

He said it loudly enough for the others to hear.

"Dude?!" Sam shouted across at his brother.

"Bite me! Wait til you have a daughter!"

"Hey guys. Is this a private party?" Steve said from across the fence.

"Come on in Steve." Bonnie told him.

"Yeah, apparently anyone can just waltz in." Dean muttered.

"Er...wait!" Johnny shouted before Steve could attempt the fence. "We have a dress code. Are you wearing polyester?"

Steve frowned at himself. "Yeah? Is that wrong?"

Johnny gasped. "Christ. Do you own anything that's not synthetic? _Cot-ton_. Learn that word, it's the stuff the slaves used to farm at Tara, right Sam?."

Sam shrugged at him.

"Oh." Steve said.

Johnny rolled his eyes and stood up. "Go round front, I'll sort you out."

"So what about this demon?" Bobby pulled his lawn chair closer to Luc.

"Nothing too solid for now but some suspicious deaths. Looks like a demon to me."

"You got the research?"

"I'll go get it from my car." Luc stood up and walked back round the house before Dean could object.

"Dad! Do you have to be so rude?" Hope said.

"Nah, I can be obnoxious too but it takes more effort. C'mon! The guy's a chancer. I just don't want him sniffin' round you."

"You make him sound like a dog."

"Hey, if the cap fits."

"It's worth lookin' at the case." Bobby told him.

"We already decided, no one's hittin' the road. If he wants to fight then let him deal, why do we have to get involved?"

"Well ain't it a good job we didn't have your attitude during the Second World War?"

Dean let out another low growl. He hated that everyone was against him on this, especially Bobby.

Luc eventually came back and Bobby sat with him at the table going over everything he had on the demon. Sam hung back sensing Dean needed a little solidarity on this and he certainly didn't want to get involved in a hunt so soon after getting home.

Bonnie stroked Dean's back as he sat rigidly staring in the direction of the table. She wasn't too worried, sometimes he got overprotective and lashed out but she figured it was natural for him and would wear off after a couple of more beers.

Suddenly Johnny re-emerged from the kitchen. "Call me a miracle worker if you will but brace yourselves."

Steve came out into the garden looking shy.

"Wow." Bonnie said. He was wearing some baggy white linen trousers with flip flops and a loose blue cotton shirt with the collar undone and the sleeves rolled up. His hair was mussed up and he looked like he belonged in the Hamptons rather than their back garden. He'd never be the most good-looking man in the world but he would get a second glance.

"Pretty cool there Steve." Dean said handing him a beer.

The neighbor flushed. "It was all Johnny."

"Don't sell yourself short, now you need the attitude to go with the look."

"Don't listen to him Steve." Sam butted in. "One person with Dean's attitude is enough."

"Try two." Hope smiled.

"You look great." Brooke added making him go even redder.

"We just need to find you a hot chick. Put a little beef back in your weener."

"Dean!" Bonnie slapped him.

"What?"

Bonnie sighed and took his hand. "Come on."

"Where?" He asked as she stood up.

She rolled her eyes and gestured at the house. She knew the only way he was going to chill was to get the testosterone out of his system or someone was going to shoot him, probably her.

"Woo Hoo! I love my wife."

The others watched them leave and Sam sighed. His brother was a handful at the best of times but it was like he was turbo charged since he got back.

Johnny looked at Cole. "I think you better get that guitar out cos I just can't listen to that noise again."

Cole laughed. Unlike the others he thought it was great that his dad still had the libido of a sixteen year old. "Ok, gimme a sec."

It took him a little while to set up the amp as the garage was still like a war zone, not that it mattered in their house. He eventually got it all set up and went back out into the garden. It wasn't yet dark and it was the kind of late summer evening that had everyone chilled out and relaxed. His Uncle was lounging on the grass with Brooke lying across his lap and Dylan was ready to start dancing in his own mad little way.

He hooked the guitar around him and brushed back his hair as an almighty Tarzan yell erupted from the house. Steve and Luc looked at the upstairs windows in shock whilst Hope buried her head in shame.

"Play godammit!" Johnny yelled. "Before my ears start bleeding."

Cole grinned as he imagined Dean beating his chest like an ape and struck the first cord.

_What a drag it is  
The shape i'm in  
Well I go out somewhere  
Then I come home again_

I light a cigarette  
'Cause I can't get no sleep  
Theres nothing on the TV nothing on the radio  
That means that much to me

All my life  
Watching America  
All my life  
There's panic in America  
Oh Oh Oh, Oh  
There's trouble in America  
Oh Oh Oh, Oh

Yesterday was easy  
Happiness came and went  
I got the movie script  
But I don't know what it meant

_All my life  
Watching America  
All my life  
There's panic in America  
Oh Oh Oh, Oh  
There's trouble in America  
Oh Oh Oh, Oh  
There's panic in America  
Oh Oh Oh, Oh_

Yesterday was easy  
Yes I got the news  
When you get it straight, but stand up you just can't lose  
Give you my confidence, all my faith in life

Dont stand me up  
Don't let me down  
I need you tonight  
To hold me, say you'll be here  
To hold me, say you'll be here  
To hold me, say you'll be here  
To hold..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the absence of her father Luc had taken the opportunity to get Hope on her own. They stayed in view of the family as he knew Cole was watching him but he needed to speak to her.

"You know you are in grave danger."

"Always." She said in a matter of fact way.

"You don't mind?"

"If the family business was hardware, do you think I'd be scared of hammers just cos they can kill you? It's all relative."

"You're very unique."

"You have no idea."

"Your father wants to kill me."

"The way you look at me are you surprised?"

He smiled at her and the scar on his face puckered slightly. He wasn't a conventionally handsome man like her father, his nose was broken and his eyes crinkled before their time, he also didn't have the same straight and brilliant teeth as most American men. Nevertheless, she found his rugged dishevelled appearance sexy and felt her body respond in kind.

"You're very beautiful."

"And you're very French."

"Are you always so arrogant?" He asked her.

"You're the one making advances on me in my father's home."

"Touche."

"Finally some French I understand."

He leaned towards her slightly. "I have to go, but I would like to see you again."

Her chest was heaving as she looked at his scarred and stubbled face.

"Barre toi!" Came the shout as they both looked up. Cole had given Luc the heads up as Dean came storming towards him.

Luc sprang to his feet and faced Dean. He opened his mouth to speak and Dean slammed his fist into it before he managed to get a word out. "Get away from my daughter." Dean warned.

Luc wiped blood from his nose. "She's not complaining." He said standing back up.

Dean was livid. "She's seventeen."

"In France, that makes her a woman."

"And in America that makes you a sick bastard with a Winchester hit on your ass!"

Sam stood between them and held a hand to each chest. "Ok, Luc. I think it's time for you to go."

The two men looked at one another.

"Non."

"Can't you just say no like a regular person?!" Dean shouted.

Bobby stepped forwards. "Seems we have a little old fashioned conflict here."

"Ya think?!"

"Dean, do you want this man to date Hope?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?" Hope asked.

He never took long to think before opening his mouth. "Cos he's French and he's a demon hunter."

"So you're a racist hypocrite as well as an asshole?" Luc responded.

"You're not exactly helping yourself here man." Sam said to Luc as he held a hand against Dean's chest.

"Hope, you wanna court this guy?" Bobby continued.

Luc looked at her and she shrugged "What's that mean?"

Bobby sighed. "Like datin' only no funny stuff."

"Really? Like what Amish people do?"

"Sis, just say yes."

"I guess." She frowned, not liking the sound of it.

"Luc." Bobby turned to the Frenchman. "I just had a long chat with you and you seem a stand up guy but this is your only chance here. Dean doesn't trust you. You gonna prove your worth?"

"I'm sorry?" Luc asked.

"You wanna see this girl again?"

"Hey!" Dean shouted. Bobby held up a hand.

"Yes." Luc responded.

"Ok, so now that's settled Dean's gonna set you a series of tasks. If you complete all of those with proof, then you get to see Hope again with his blessing."

"I'm not agreeing to that!" Dean said.

"You get to set the tasks Dude." Sam whispered.

Dean laughed mischieviously. "Well ok then."

Luc wasn't impressed. "This isn't the middle ages. I don't run a gauntlet for a woman."

"You do for this one!" Hope said incredulously. "I'm hot. I could have any man I want...I'm with Grandpa on this."

"You're all crazy." Luc said.

"You saying my sister's not worth it?" Cole asked.

Luc was backed into a corner. He looked at Hope who was possibly the most incredible woman he'd ever met in his life, was he prepared to run the risk of letting her go? He hesitated for a split second then nodded. "Ok."

Bobby sighed. "Right so we're in agreement...Dean's gonna set you some tasks, first of which is to kill the Demon in Georgia. When you've completed them all then you can come back and see Hope with his blessing. Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Restrain your brother."

He frowned for a second before Bobby turned to Hope. "Ok, show the guy some sugar, he's gotta know what he's fightin' for."

Sam leaped in to hold Dean back and Cole had to help him as Hope stood in front of Luc and they looked one another in the eyes.

"OK, can't hold him forever." Cole groaned at her.

She touched a finger to the long scar on Luc's face and closed her eyes as his lips came down on hers slowly. He bent her backwards slightly as one hand went to her back and the other went into her hair. They all saw Hope respond as his mouth began to devour hers. One of her legs hooked over the back of his as she looped her arms around him with a sigh.

"Oh my god!" Johnny said looking at them. As far as first kisses went it was pretty damn near perfect.

Bonnie was speechless but couldn't tear her eyes away. The hunger in them was shocking and it was no wonder Dean was kicking and screaming. Even Bobby blinked and he'd seen it all.

"Alright, enough!" Bobby shouted pulling them apart. "You good Luc?"

Luc couldn't tear his eyes off Hope's swollen mouth and she looked at him with pure animal lust.

"Whatever it takes." He said finally turning to Dean. "Tell me what I have to do."

Sam reluctantly let Dean go. "You're in some trouble old man." Dean said to Bobby. "Luc go wait in the car...Hope, in the house. I'll have the list ready in a half hour and don't think I'm gonna make it easy on you."

Luc wasn't listening as he stared at Hope. He'd gone from vaguely interested to insanely passionate in sixty seconds flat.

Steve sat nursing his beer at the table as the men went to sit down and all the women went into the house with Hope.

"Well that's new." Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm so not happy about this, let's try and think of tasks that'll get him killed." Dean said immediately.

"That's just mean." Johnny said.

"Who's side are you on?"

"Love's young dream."

"That's not helping Johnny." Sam told him.

Johnny grinned into his beer. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG..kinda went overboard on the loving with this...but we needed it! So this series of tasks is going to be fun as Luc gives Dean a run for his his money. **

**I will try to update sooner next time. Au revoir!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I love you guys!! Ha! Internet still screwed so I have come to a friends bar to update this time, it took 7 hours and two bottles on a 'school' night (I hope you know what you mean to me, you reviewers!).**

**I can't believe how much the Rhett thing has taken off...I'm not alone then! **

**Anyway, the story expands and time jumps slightly as we move onwards...**

**Ah Luc has accepted the challenge to win Hope from Dean...Let's face it, he won't make it easy on him! **

**I lived in Paris for 5 years in total and learnt French when I was 14 by watching old reruns of CHiPs and Airwolf LOL (not so bad when you consider I learnt Spanish from Walker Texas Ranger!). Even now I have never seen Heroes, Greys Anatomy or Prison Break in English. There was only one song I could give Luc. It's called J'ai Pas le Temps by Faf La Rage. It was number one for weeks in France and it's the theme tune for Prison Break for us francophones ;-) Get the angry French rap out when Luc is nearby.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God! I got a letter!!" Hope screamed up the stairs.

Dean groaned into his pillow. "What do I have to do to get rid of that guy?"

Bonnie laughed as she came through from the bathroom. "Doesn't look like he's going anywhere."

"You'd think he'd take the hint."

"From you or Hope?"

"I'm her father...I have a right to set boundaries." He said sitting up in a foul mood already.

"You know..." She sat on the bed next to him, "..my mom hated you when she first met you."

"Yeah, but she was wrong and I'm never wrong."

She couldn't help but smile. "All you had to do was sing and prove you could look after me, you've had the poor guy chasing all over the country for the last two months and he's done everything you asked so far."

"Bastard."

"Hmmm a cocky demon hunter who takes what he wants and refuses to compromise his personality? That's not familiar at all."

"Let's not forget he's like twenty eight and a widower already. It's wrong."

"Are you suggesting he can't protect Hope?"

"He doesn't have a great track record so far."

"Neither did Sam."

That shut him up. Bonnie felt sorry for her husband as he struggled to come to terms with the fact he was being usurped in his daughter's affections.

"He's good Dean, you have to admit."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Yes, you do. You have to come downstairs and listen to the letter."

"It'll just be more of his French crap." He grimaced.

"It's romantic."

"Screw that." He said climbing out of bed with a stretch.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, I don't think you've ever written me an email let alone a letter."

"I send text messages."

"Steady on Shakespeare, I'm going all a-quiver."

"Writing's for dicks. Why bother when I can just show you how I feel?"

He turned to look at her and she caught an eyefull of erection. "Yeah, now that's romance." She muttered, leaving the room as he scratched his ass.

"What?! You aren't gonna help me out here?"

"No, I'm going to listen to the letter and I expect you there in five minutes or I'm going on strike!" She shouted from the hall.

When Bonnie got to the kitchen Hope was bouncing up and down in excitement holding the Fedex envelope in her hands. Cole sat drinking his coffee and tried to ignore her, it wasn't that he didn't like Luc but his sister had changed and he didn't know whether he liked this girly side of her.

"Your Dad's on his way." Bonnie said hugging her. She still thought Hope was too young to get so involved but she couldn't help but love the romance in the quest that Dean had sent Luc on.

Dean had originally set the Frenchman ten tasks to complete, some involved hunting and killing, others stealing and some finding precious objects. Each time that Luc completed a task he sent a letter back to Hope with the proof. One wall of the kitchen was now filled with his letters and some postcards he sent in between. He had a gift for writing and when the boys weren't looking she and Brooke would often stand and wistfully re-read them. So far this would be the seventh task and only the men of the family knew what the remaining three were. Bonnie was almost as anxious as her daughter to find out what he had done this time.

It was almost Thanksgiving and things had been quiet on the demon spawn front which was a relief as Brooke's pregnancy advanced. They were looking forward to a family weekend indoors as the weather grew more bitter outside.

"Cole, go get your Uncle Johnny, he won't want to miss this." His mother told him.

In a bizarre twist Johnny was now lodging next door with Steve who he said had more room. Bonnie had her suspicions but would wait until Johnny 'fessed up before discussing it further.

"Dean!" Bonnie yelled up the stairs, "Get your ass down here."

"Jesus! What's the world comin' to when a guy can't enjoy his morning glory in peace." Came the response.

"Hustle!" She shouted as she watched her daughter's painful anticipation.

Johnny came through the back door wearing a flannel robe and a pair of fur lined boots. He was carrying something fluffy.

"What's that?" Hope asked frowning.

Cole walked in behind him. "It's a muff apparently." He said with a blank expression.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day Johnny would have his hands on one of those." Dean muttered as he finally emerged rubbing his hands together. "It's freakin' freezing."

"The heating's on full Dean, why don't you put on a sweater?"

He looked at his wife. "Sorry, have we just met? When have you ever seen me in a sweater? I don't do knitwear."

"You'll get arthritis." Johnny told him.

"I don't get sick."

Johnny made a gay sound. "Someone got out of bed the wrong side this morning! What's the matter Butch, the Frog not as much of a wimp as you thought?"

"Bite me." Dean grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee.

They all sat around the table apart from Dean who hung back and leaned on the counter.

Hope's hands were shaking and she was grinning as she tore open the cardboard envelope. "Ooh! There's a box!" She set the small box to one side and tipped out the rest of the contents. There was a folded piece of blue paper and a photograph.

Hope looked at her mother as she picked up the photo and turned it over. She stared at it for a long moment then her arms shot up in the air. "He got me a Vampire! YES!! That's my man!""

"For Christ's sake." Dean groaned hating the guy even more. He was so sure Luc couldn't do it. "Dylan could kill a freakin' Vamp, that's like the Special Olympics of huntin'."

Hope ignored him and passed the photo to her mom who looked at it with a smile. It showed Luc standing next to a decapitated body in some warehouse somewhere. Luc was holding a sign reading: 'Va te faire foutre Winchester!'

"What does it mean?" Bonnie asked passing it to Cole as Johnny looked over his shoulder.

"Rough translation? He's telling Dad to go fuck himself."

"Way to impress the in-laws. I hope you invited him for Thanksgiving?" Johnny muttered.

"Show me!" Dean gestured with an angry hand.

Bonnie reluctantly passed it to him and he grimaced. "French prick. He coulda decapitated a random hitchhiker, it doesn't prove a thing."

"Read the letter." Johnny implored.

"Ok." Hope looked at them all to check they were listening.

_Cherie,_

_I enclose proof of my latest mission as even now I consider the next._

_I find myself sitting in a cold and grim motel in Wisconsin following a busy week tracking the vampire you see in the photograph. It has taken a long time to get a lead on such a creature and I find the American Hunters to be a sheltered race. They do not like me asking questions so I resort to tracking cattle death and murders which is depressing anywhere, but here it has driven me to near madness._

_I finally located him in a warehouse where he had taken a young girl he had intended to turn into a mate. It took little effort to stop him and I am happy to report that the young woman is well (and grateful enough to take the photograph)._

_In case your father doubts me, which I am sure he must, I have included a small gift for you that I hope you will cherish._

_I continue on my quest now to win you and with each passing day I yearn more for my prize._

_Eternellement votre,_

_Luc._

"Oh my God...that's just so..." Johnny couldn't find the words.

"Open the gift." Bonnie said trying to curtail her excitement as Cole glanced at his father's angry face.

Hope carefully put the letter down and reached for the small package which was wrapped in newspaper from the day the envelope had been sent. She held her breath as she uncovered the small velvet container. When she opened it she stared for a second and then her eyes shone with tears.

"What is it?!" Johnny almost shouted.

Hope stared at them as she unravelled a chain and held it up. "It's a vampire fang. He had it set in gold for me."

"Someone fan me!" Johnny was having an apoplexy as he collapsed back in his seat.

"Freakin' French pussy." Dean said.

"Dean!" Bonnie said. "You have to admit, that's class."

He didn't know what to say. The guy was showing him up and if Dean wasn't careful he'd end up having the son of a bitch as a son in law. He pulled a childish face.

"The last time you gave me jewellry was on our wedding day. I'm not complaining but ya know?" She saw his mouth open. "Before you say it, amulet's do not count."

"Well, Dude's still got three more to go so let's not start pickin' out china just yet."

"This was the best idea ever!" Hope grinned as she fastened the chain around her neck.

"I'm gonna kill your grandfather."

"Well, you'll get ample opportunity on the next hunt." Bonnie stood up and kissed his sour face. "Man have to provide for family." She said in a caveman voice.

"I forgot about that." Cole grimaced.

Dean suddenly perked up. "Ah, the tenth annual Winchester Turkey hunt. Bring it on!" He clapped as he suddenly rediscovered his amorous side kissing Bonnie back. "It's what I live for."

"Well you can count me out." Johnny said. "It's far too cold for me."

"C'mon, this year I finally convinced Sam to bring Dylan. All the men together...yeah, on second thoughts maybe you should stay and protect the Batcave."

Johnny smiled happily. "I shall hunt and gather cranberries for my special jelly and watch musicals with ma bitches."

"Only til the football comes on then you have to grow your balls back." Dean warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Cole took Bobby's beat up old truck to the hunt as the brothers and Dylan rode in the Impala. Sam was trying hard not to laugh at Dean who was telling him in his own inimitable way about Luc's letter.

"The prick just gets under my skin."

"Dude!" Sam gestured at his son in the rear seat.

"Sorry Dylan."

"No one will ever be good enough for her, face it Dean."

"He certainly isn't."

"I'm sorry man but Hope's a born hunter, how many other men do you think would put up with her?"

"What d'ya mean? She's gorgeous."

"She's also a trained killer with the sharpest tongue and the highest libido in the world after yours."

"What's a libido?" Dylan asked.

Sam gave his brother a look before he could answer. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"You always say that."

Dean raised his eyebrows looking smug. "Tell him bro...and don't cop out."

"I hate you."

"I know you do."

Sam turned in his seat. "When people get older they get certain feelings about other people."

"Like you and Mommy?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Like kissing?"

"Sure. When I want to kiss your mom it's because my libido tells me to."

"You're _such_ an after school special." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Just leave me to raise my son in peace."

"...and this week on Degrassi Junior High..." He mocked.

"Bite me." Sam sat back in a huff.

"You can't even talk to your son about man berries so don't tell me how to feel about some horny Frenchman movin' in on my daughter."

"Don't worry Uncle Dean, you'll get the last laugh."

Dean took his eyes off the road for a second feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Huh?"

Sam looked at his son. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out Daddy." Dylan smiled.

The brothers looked at one another.

"The whole Haley Joel thing's startin' to freak me out." Dean whispered.

Sam frowned. "Are you saying you know the baby's a girl?"

Dylan shrugged.

"Oh God." He sighed. "What else?"

"You'll worry about her but she'll be ok."

Dean tried to focus on the road ahead. "Worry more than he does? Not possible."

Sam swallowed hard. "I'll worry because she's a girl not because of anything else though right?"

Sam had spoken to Dylan more about his visions and dreams, he had also told him all about Ling and how they were connected to her. It continued to upset him that his son was subjected to this but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Ling says you have a lot to learn but you'll understand each other in the end."

Sam wasn't reassured in the slightest as he looked at his brother.

"Are you upset Dad?"

Sam looked at him in shock. "No, never. If you say she'll be ok, I believe you."

"Are you happy I'm going to have a sister?"

Sam suddenly smiled. He and Brooke both knew they just wanted a baby, any baby. He couldn't deny that having one of each sex would be amazing. "I'm really happy Dyl."

"I think I'm gonna cry." Dean joked.

"You're such a dick. Sorry Dylan." Sam said over his shoulder.

"It's ok, Uncle Dean's just repressed."

"Huh?"

Sam laughed. "I don't even think he's being psychic now man!"

"I'm not repressed!"

"A six year old just called you on it Horse Boy. Ha!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's just beautiful." Brooke said reading the letter again.

"I know, he's so hot." Hope told her.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Has he been sneaking back to Bethlehem to see you?"

Hope blushed. "No."

"Your father would die if he knew."

"You won't tell him will you? It was only twice."

"I knew anyway, there's no way a man would go through all this without some encouragement." She said gesturing at the wall.

"You're safe though right?" Her aunt asked rubbing her own belly.

"Sure, we only do it where Dad can't catch us." Hope smiled at her own joke.

"I swear I would get angry if I thought she could help herself." Bonnie said to her sister in law.

"I bet he's all dark and angry in bed." Johnny said into his hot chocolate.

"Remember my heart." Bonnie tapped her chest.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Actually we haven't had sex." Hope said nonchalently.

"You know oral counts right?" Johnny said.

"Not even that."

"Christ. Are you coming down with something?"

"No, I just think this is worth waiting for."

"Oh my god!" Johnny looked at Brooke and Bonnie. "Is it just me, or did she just say something that makes sense?"

"I think she's met her match." Her mother said.

"Still three more tasks." Brooke added.

"They're bound to be awful." Hope said with glee.

"You're enjoying this far too much." Johnny looked at her slyly. "Who knew you were a girl after all?"

"I can be a girl when I want."

"So can I but I do it with more flair."

"Yeah, and you have a bigger muff." She retorted sticking out her tongue.

"You think Dylan will be ok?" Brooke asked Bonnie changing the subject.

"Of course, they're hunting Turkeys not demons."

"I know but I still worry."

Bonnie laughed. "I remember Hope and Cole going on their first hunt, I wasn't happy but what can you do?"

"Yeah, but he's so young."

"They were six too. Look, my husband may not be great with words or the most romantic man in the world, but there's one thing he does better than anyone and that's protect his family. Sam's the same. Besides, Dylan's wearing so many primary colors they'll be able to see him from Space."

Brooke laughed at her. "I know you're right. Remember when I used to be tough?"

"You still are, only now you're a mom too."

Hope looked between the two women. "Ya know, I'd love to hear about that day."

Bonnie frowned. "What day?"

Hope moved a finger over each side of her mouth mirroring Brooke's scars. "No one ever talks about it."

Brooke shuddered. "That's because no one wants to think about it."

"I know about Asswipe and the whole Chinatown thing. Just not that..."

"Maybe because it was the day you were born, that's what we'd rather focus on." Brooke said.

"It must have been awful." Hope pushed.

Brooke smiled at her and gestured at the letter filled wall. "Love makes you do some amazing things Hope. It makes you think you can do and withstand anything, even this." She touched the scars. "Me and your mom, we were crazy women...we would have done anything for our guys and we're mere mortals. God knows what you're capable of."

"What does it feel like to be in love?" Hope asked.

"Oh god, that's me out of the loop." Johnny answered crossing his legs and sitting back.

Brooke looked at Bonnie who nodded at her giving her the ok to answer. "When I met Sam I wanted him so badly it hurt, but love? Love's what comes after. I fell for him a long time before he woke up to it."

"Really?"

"He left me at one point. I was a drunk mess." She laughed along with Bonnie as they remembered. "He had no idea how he felt about me, no amount of reassurance was enough either. Until the day you were born your father wasn't even sure of my commitment to his brother. Until the chips are down, you'll never really understand how much you're willing to go through for another human being."

Hope nodded and looked at her mother. "I'm almost scared to ask."

Bonnie grinned. "If I close my eyes I can still see your father in that motel reception. I don't think I had ever seen such a hot man in my life."

"Amen to that." Johnny raised his Margarita in agreement.

"I didn't realize I was in love til he saved me in that diner. My first thought was 'Wow' but I still thought I was a goner. He had to take that shot and I knew then and there he could do it, without any doubt. That's when I fell."

"But what does it feel like? Love I mean."

The two women laughed. "You'll know." Her mother told her.

"Yeah, when she's washing the skidmarks out of Luc's Calvins!" Johnny uttered.

"Who rattled your cage?" Bonnie asked.

"Steve. He won't come out."

They all looked at one another and Bonnie tried to recover. "Er, Johnny? You've not actually told us."

"What do you think I've been up to next door, interior decorating?" He said in exasperation.

"He's not gay though." Hope said.

"He was this morning in the shower."

"Too much info." She said.

"Oh, I get it, I have to listen to all the hetero antics but can't share?"

"It's not that." Bonnie tried to soothe. "It's just you never said you were together."

"Well, we are."

"But that's great." Brooke frowned at Bonnie wondering what was wrong with him.

"I just don't deal well with closet cases. I'm proud of who I am and I want to be with this man but he's being such a pussy."

Bonnie glared at her daughter. "No jokes." She took a breath. "I'm sure he just needs time. You can be open with us here, is that not enough?"

"No, I want all his dickhead accountant friends to know that he's with me." Johnny took another sip of his drink. "I can't believe I'm dating an accountant." He shuddered.

"Oh God. I know what this is about!" Hope laughed. "You're not invited to the Christmas party!"

"What party?" Brooke asked.

"Who knows? Office twats always have them so that's gotta be it."

Johnny's scowl confirmed her suspicions. "I feel like Cinderella."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam knelt down in front of his son. "This is your first foray into hunting and you have to listen to me ok?"

Dylan smiled as his Uncle pulled a face over his Dad's shoulder.

"Don't look at him, look at me. We're not playing now Dylan, these guns have real bullets in them so I want you to stay with me at all times ok?"

Dylan nodded. "Ok."

"If something happens and you get lost I want you to stay exactly where you are and shout until we find you. Got it?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Alright."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I think it's lovely that you're gonna have two daughters Sam."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Give the kid some credit, he's not retarded."

"I just don't want my son to get shot, is that ok with you?"

"Whatever." Dean knocked the magazine into his handgun with the heel of his hand. He was the only person who ever went hunting for Turkey's with a Beretta.

"You're an ass."

"I'm also the father of two healthy children who have yet to be shot." He smiled. "You gotta awaken the hunter in him man. It's in his blood."

"No, it's not."

"And if you know that I'm sure the demon's do too." Dean said as he walked over to Bobby's truck.

Bobby always looked like an extra from The Deer Hunter, but Cole looked just like Dean in his blue jeans and leather jacket as he checked his shotgun and loaded it.

They had had this ritual for the last ten years and each year they ended up buying a store bought Turkey as Dean would end up blowing their prey to smithereens. No one liked the thought of biting hard on a '44 when they tucked into their Thanksgiving dinner much less the idea of trying to puck a bird with a half it's body missing.

Nevertheless, they pressed on with tradition as Dean believed it bonded them as a family.

"Ok," Dean said addressing his troops. Since Bobby was in retirement he was the undisputed Winchester platoon leader. "We got at the very least ten people for Thanksgiving dinner. I reckon two decent sized Turkeys should do it."

"So that means we have to shoot at least five to get enough meat to feed everyone." Cole laughed.

"Who died and made you the joker? Not me, so button it." his father warned.

Cole chuckled as he followed Dean into the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's it going to be girlies? We got Grease, South Pacific, Oklahoma and The Rose."

"They're sooooooo old." Hope groaned.

"Bite your tongue." Johnny chastised. "They're classics."

"What about Gone With The Wind?" Bonnie ventured getting a nudge from Brooke.

"Clark Gable no longer does it for me." Johnny answered. "It's all about Sam."

"Grease." Brooke said.

"Great." He pulled out the DVD and put it in the player. "So Bonnie's reprising her role as Rizzo. I love it when you think you're pregnant and Kinikie freaks. Magic."

"Yeah, beautiful."

"I'm Frenchie, obviously. Brooke can be Sandy and Hope will have to be Danny."

"Why?"

"Cos you're more of a man than Travolta."

"Where's Steve?"

"Still crunching numbers somewhere but even if he was here, he'd be Marty."

"This sucks." Hope said. "I wish I'd gone on the Turkey hunt."

Johnny looked at his watch. "You still can, the supermarket doesn't close for another ten hours."

"Dean will do it this year." Bonnie said unconvincingly.

"I have more chance of hosting the next Oscars than your husband has of coming back with an edible bird."

Bonnie glanced at her miserable looking daughter as she looked at her watch. "He's on his way isn't he?"

"Huh?" Hope smiled innocently.

"Luc." Bonnie stared at her.

Hope rolled her eyes.

"Well at least then we'll have a Danny." Johnny said.

"Dean'll have an attack." Brooke said.

"Mom, he can't be alone on Thanksgiving." Hope pleaded.

"You want your father to kill him then?" Bonnie told her.

Hope smiled and sidled over to her mother. "You can work your magic. He can't say no to you."

Bonnie laughed. "You have a lot to learn."

"Mom, please, he'll listen to you."

"Why would Luc even want to come here?" Johnny asked "I mean, he hasn't completed all the tasks yet and Dean hates him..."

"He wants to be with me. Dad doesn't scare him." She answered.

"He's a fool then." Bonnie told her daughter. "Listen, I'll do what I can but I'm not promising a thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all stayed as a group as they moved through the woods hunting the elusive Turkey.

Thankfully they had a secret weapon in the form of Cole who could mimic animal sounds as well as he could human. He continued to grunt as he glared at his father for making him do it. "This is so not cool." Cole said.

"It's working." Dean said as he moved forwards stealthily.

"Have you seen a damn Turkey?"

"No, but I'm havin' a blast listening to you."

"I can't believe you're meant to be the responsible one."

Dean chuckled and looked back at Sam who was practically surgically attached to his son. "Ok man?"

Sam groaned, "Let's just go to the store, this is stupid."

Dean looked affronted. "Tradition is not stupid. I came here to kill something and that's what I intend to do."

"Why do I feel you just jynxed us you jackass?"

Dean shrugged and turned away.

It wasn't more than a few minutes later that Cole who was out front held up a hand and they all paused. They controlled their breathing and watched Cole's back as he cocked an ear. "I heard something." He whispered.

"Was it going gobble gobble?" Dean shrugged.

Cole shook his head without amusement. He held up a finger. "You hear that?"

Bobby looked at Dean who shrugged.

Suddenly Cole sprang forwards and started to run in the direction of what he had heard.

Dean was a second behind him, he had no idea what Cole was on to but he wasn't letting him out of his sight. He struggled to keep up as they cut through the undergrowth and jumped over raised roots. "Cole!" Dean shouted.

Cole wasn't listening as he pushed through the trees to a clearing.

"It's ok." He said to someone who wasn't Dean.

Dean eventually made it to the break in the trees and saw his son knelt by the side of a girl who was caught in a trap. Thankfully it wasn't a metallic snare but she was still getting her ankle torn to bits by some concealed razor wire.

"It's alright." Cole told her. "You'll be ok." He removed the hunting knife from his pocket as he began to cut the girl loose.

Dean crouched down next to him and looked at her. It was bitterly cold but she was wearing thin clothes. She was a thin slip of a thing with long blonde hair and a pretty face contorted by pain. He put a hand to Cole's arm. "A word."

Cole frowned at him as the girl whimpered in fear. "Dad."

"Wait, don't leave me!" The girl pleaded.

"Here, now!" Dean told him firmly.

They moved to the treeline as Dean removed the Colt from his jacket pocket.

"You don't think...?" Cole started.

"Yeah, I do." Dean said as Bobby, Dylan and Sam emerged from the woods.

"What's goin' on?" Bobby asked.

"A girl caught in a trap. Dad thinks she's a demon."

"Dude, she's not exactly dressed for the woods and she's a bit convenient."

Cole was torn. "She could just be a girl."

"Soon find out." Dean said marching back into the clearing. He got to where the girl was lying, her leg stuck in the tangled wire. He levelled the colt at her. "Who are you?"

She looked terrified and said nothing.

Dean pulled the hammer back on the gun and glared at her. "You got one more chance."

The girl stared at him but still didn't speak. Dean curled a lip and was preparing to really get nasty when he felt a tug on his jeans. He looked down at Dylan.

"Don't hurt her." He said.

Dean stared at Sam who pulled Dylan away and scooped him up into his arms.

He paused a second to think but had no idea. "Bobby?"

"It's not like the usual tricks work on these bastards." He said meaning that not all the demon spawn would react to Holy water or devil's traps.

Dean turned his head. "Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"You say she's ok?"

Sam looked at his son. "This is really important Dylan, don't say what Uncle Dean wants to hear just to make him happy ok?"

"I'm not. She's ok." He protested. "Cut her free! It hurts!!" He screamed.

Cole didn't need any more than that as he leapt forwards and began to free her from the trap.

The girl stared at him as he cut her loose. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Talia."

"Cole. Are you here alone?"

She nodded.

"We'll take you somewhere safe and then you can call your family."

"There's no one."

Cole glanced at Dean who still looked unhappy about the entire thing. He nodded at his son though and gestured back at the woods.

Cole smiled awkwardly at the girl and picked her up in his arms. "It's ok, you can trust us." He told her.

She stared at him with wide amber colored eyes but said nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OHHHHH another mystery! Well it's safe to say that I am under the influence now. I hope you guys liked the chap and I shall try to update soon**

**Thanks again for the fab reviews...they perked me up so much this week!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**So lots of questions about Talia...who can blame you. We're going into left field now and it's cool. I love it. Friend or foe? We'll find out more about Dylan too here.**

**Ok, so you have mental images of your own, but when writing Luc I always have a mental image of an ex of mine who was in the Parachute Regiment. God he was hot...the only famous person who compares would be 007 himself, Daniel Craig, that kind of well worn rough look? Grrrr**

**An old face is coming back which will please some of you and it's the eve of Thanksgiving. Yay!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think we have enough food?" Bonnie glanced at Brooke as she drove.

Her sister in law laughed. "Enough even for Dean."

The trunk of Sam's car was filled and so was the space between Johnny and Hope in the back. Snow had started to fall and Bonnie reached over to the dash to turn up the heating. "Why is it that we never live anywhere warm? Dean's always complaining about the weather."

"Hunting."

"Huh?" Bonnie turned to her daughter.

"Statistically speaking, where there's more wooded areas and inclement weather then there's more to hunt. You won't find too many ghouls in Miami. It keeps him nearer to home."

Bonnie smiled at her daughter, she may never graduate high school but she was smart enough.

They had spent over two hours in the supermarket and filled two trolleys and that was just to get them through the weekend. As Bonnie was playing hostess Brooke covered most of the bill. No one ever went to Sam and Brooke's home for fear of staining it so all socializing as long as they could remember had been at Dean and Bonnie's. They weren't precious about material possessions and cleaning in general so people could truly relax.

As they turned into their road they saw a strange car parked in front of their home. It was an expensive black Mercedes sports car. Bonnie frowned and looked at the others who shrugged. Brooke pulled the Ford up a few houses away and tapped a code into the lockbox in the front footwell retrieving a hand gun and handing it back to Johnny. Saying nothing Johnny got out of the car and approached the driveway. They could see that there were people inside and they always took precautions in these cases.

Bonnie rubbed the steam from the windscreen with her sleeve and peered through it. "Oh my God!" She yelled with a smile jumping out of the car and glancing back at Hope. "It's your Uncle Han."

"Since when did you start dressing like Bobby?" Han laughed hugging his cousin fiercely.

"I've been around Dean too long. Look at you!" Johnny stepped back and took in the designer suit and car. "Wow."

Han shrugged as Bonnie came over and jumped into his arms. "It's been so long! I had no idea you were coming."

He set her back on the ground and frowned. "Dean invited me weeks ago. Figures. Is that Hope? Oh my god she's a knockout! Dean must be going mental!"

Hope was smiling as she walked over. Han hadn't seen her in a couple of years and it must have been a shock to see her looking like a woman. "Hey!" She grinned as he hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. You grew up! It makes me feel old..."

"Yeah, you should see Dad I've aged him like fifty years."

"I bet. Oh Brooke." Han sighed as he saw her get out of the car. Johnny ran over to her to make sure she didn't slip on any ice.

Han met her halfway. "You look amazing. Pregnancy always did suit you. Can I?"

Brooke laughed and unzipped her jacket. "Why not? Everyone else does." She grinned as he removed a leather driving glove and placed a hand on her stomach. "Six months?"

"Almost."

"Me too."

Johnny frowned and patted his six pack. "Lookin' good on it Solo."

The passenger door of the Mercedes opened and a gorgoeous, young and very pregnant Chinese girl got out. She looked nervous as they all watched her. Han went over to her and took her hand. "Everyone, this is Mae. My wife."

Bonnie hugged her once they got over the shock. "It's nice to finally meet you, but we had no idea about the baby."

"Figured it would be a surprise." Han told them.

"This is amazing." Bonnie was so excited to see them. "But these two women will freeze to death. You guys can get the groceries right?" Bonnie said over her shoulder as she walked Mae into the house with Brooke and Hope following.

Johnny slapped Han's chest. "Way to go Sperminator. You kept that quiet."

Han shrugged "I dunno, I wanted to tell you in person but things have been so busy, this is the first break I've had in two years."

Johnny had tears in his eyes. They had never been as close after Dylan had died and even now it was like there was something missing. "The guys are going to shit bricks when they see you."

His cousin smiled. "You _have_ been spending too much time with Dean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean turned the dial again and tapped the vent but the heating in the Impala was never going to work that well. He glanced in the rearview mirror. Dylan was riding with Bobby up ahead and Cole was now in the backseat with the mysterious Talia.

"You sure you're not too cold?" He asked her.

She shook her head but her nipples told a different story and Dean averted his gaze quickly. She looked barely eighteen, had no shoes and was wearing a whisper of something that could have been a dress at some point. Cole had cleaned and bandaged her leg before they had set off but it would still require some looking at.

Dean didn't feel good about any of this, his instincts told him she wasn't an immediate threat and although she seemed calm he could sense an undercurrent of fear coming off her.

"What were you doin' in the woods all alone?" He tried.

Cole looked at her. "I told you, you can trust us."

"Hunters?" She said with an accent Cole couldn't place.

"We were only shootin' birds!" Dean said.

"This time."

"What's that mean?" Sam turned and asked.

"You're Hunters. The demon kind."

He looked at Dean who yanked the steering wheel and pulled the Impala onto the side of the empty road. He honked the horn and watched Bobby pull the truck over too.

Dean turned and although he wasn't armed he glared at the girl. "Start talkin'."

Bobby came over to the car leaving Dylan in the truck. Dean wound his window down and the old man leaned in. "Problem?"

"Just about to find out." Dean stared at the girl again.

"I couldn't tell you back there, I'm sorry. I needed to get out of the woods."

"Why?"

"Something's happened to them, the animals are acting strangely."

"Who are you?" Cole asked her.

"I am a Dryad."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Cross between a Druid and a Triad? Help me out here." He said to Sam.

Bobby exhaled. "Oh my god."

"What?!"

Bobby looked at Sam who smiled at his brother. "This is major."

"Care to explain?"

The girl remained quiet as Dean waited.

"This is in the realm of freakin' Unicorns man."

"What are you talkin' about? You lost me."

Sam looked at the girl and showed her his palms in a gesture of peace. "Can I?"

She nodded as he reached over his seat and gently put his fingers into her hair tucking it behind her ear.

Dean and Cole both stared open mouthed. "Holy Lord of the Rings." Dean muttered.

Sam smiled at the pointed ear. "Talia's a wood Nymph."

"Like a fairy?" Dean said shaking his head in disbelief.

"More like handmaiden of the Gods." Bobby smiled at her. "This is unreal. We gotta get her somewhere safe. Now." he said slapping the window frame.

"Ok." Dean started the engine as Bobby went back to his truck. As long as she was no threat then he would protect her with his life and he knew that the explanations would follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How much food do you need?" Han laughed making his fourth trip into the kitchen with bags.

"You met Dean right? Well, between him, Hope and Cole we have the new triple threat." Bonnie laughed with him as Johnny began to unpack the groceries.

"That's just the food, we got the beer last week, it's all in the garage." Hope laughed. "Dad loves his holidays."

Since he had never had a proper Christmas or Thanksgiving as a kid Dean was a big believer in the holidays much to Sam's amusement. When Hope and Cole were little he went all out for them even when money was tight; he dressed as Santa, put up lights and wrapped all the gifts badly by hand. He loved it all and they loved him for it.

Finally when Han was done he closed the front door and sat down at the kitchen table with the others.

"What does everyone want to drink?" Johnny asked taking orders.

They all made their requests and he set to his job as barman, which is what he had been until Steve told him he didn't need to work if it meant him being gone nights.

"So where are the guys?" Han eventually asked.

"Probably killing our dinner using half a pound of semtex and a Claymore." Johnny said over his shoulder.

"They're still doing that?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You know Dean and his traditions. Don't worry, we bought Turkey's, I'll get to cooking them tonight."

"Just so you know...Mae knows everything so..."

Brooke smiled. "Good for you Mae, you stuck with him even though you know he used to hunt evil."

Mae frowned at Han. "Used to? He still does."

There was a clank as Johnny dropped the cocktail shaker into the sink. "You're still hunting?" He asked his cousin.

"Aren't you?"

"Only when it lands on my doorstep. You never said anything."

Han shrugged. "Now it's more of a hobby. It doesn't pay the rent and I never was any good at hustling."

"We had no idea." Bonnie told him.

"He battled a demon in Africa." Mae said proudly as she rubbed her belly.

"Africa?" Johnny ignored the drinks and sat down. "Africa?!"

"It's no big deal. I was doing some Aid work and realized there was something going on in this village."

"My God, so they really are everywhere." Hope said.

"Yeah, afraid so." Han said a little sadly.

"Before he gets the chance to ask, and I know he will..."Bonnie began.

Han laughed. "Yeah, they heard of Dean there too."

"Thank god for that. He still thinks he's bigger than Jackie Chan, I don't think his ego would survive if he knew there was a Continent where they hadn't heard of the Winchester name."

"Rest assured, he's still the best in the game."

"We should save this chat til they get back." Brooke said. "So what's been going on with you? I mean, Aid work and driving a Benz?"

"I'm a partner now in the clinic where I work, unfortunately for every set of implants I do I could fix a hundred hair lips in the Third World. I take three months off to travel."

"He has a foundation with mobile plastic surgery clinics in four countries now." Mae added.

"And you still haven't been on Oprah? It's a travesty." Johnny huffed.

"They asked but I said no."

Johnny made a gagging sound. "You said no to Oprah?!"

"I guess keeping a low profile is a hard habit to break." He said with a smile thinking of what Dean and Sam had taught him when he was younger.

The front door suddenly burst open and they all jumped as the cold air hit the kitchen.

"Don't worry, it's only us." Dean yelled from the hall.

"Low profile?" Johnny said to Han with a grin as they all went to go see the men.

"Who did your botox man? I can fix that you know."

Johnny tried to glare. "Bite me."

Bonnie saw Cole walk into the house with the young woman in his arms. She didn't know where to start with the questions as she followed them all into the den.

"Well, she's a funny shape for a Turkey." Johnny said from the doorway as Cole laid Talia on the couch. "Even by your standards."

Dean took a second to hug Han. "I totally forgot you were comin' it's cool to see you."

They all took a moment to regroup before explanations were needed.

"We found Talia here in the woods." Dean said taking off his jacket as Han knelt down to inspect her ankle.

"Hope, I have a medical bag in the car, the keys are in my coat."

She nodded and went to get the bag.

"She's a fairy, an actual one." Dean said looking at Johnny.

Bonnie frowned.

"She's a nymph Dean." Bobby said staring at the girl like she was one of the seven wonders of the ancient world, which in a way she was.

Hope returned with the bag and Han started to unpack what he needed. "What happened?"

Talia was looking nervously at all the people around her and they could see her chest rise and fall rapidly. Cole sat next to her. "Hey, it's ok. We'll take care of you here."

"Maybe we should give her a little space. She was caught in an animal trap." Cole told him.

Dean, Hope, Sam and Bobby remained as the others all left to go to the kitchen. Cole sat next to her offering some comfort as Han began to clean the wounds left by the trap.

"You said the animals in the forest changed." Dean prompted.

She nodded. "They turned, because of him."

"Who?" Bobby pushed.

"The Chimera."

The old man sat back with a sigh. "Jesus, it's like we went on a Turkey hunt and walked into Jason and the Argonauts."

"What's a Chimera?" Cole asked.

"It's a mythical creature made up of all different animals, like the Sphinx only badass." Sam answered.

"This one's different." She said looking worried. "He controls the other animals but he looks like a man."

Dean stared at the others. "It's one of them." meaning the demon spawn.

"What did he do?" Cole asked her.

Talia winced as Han put some alcohol on the cuts and Cole laid her back on his lap, holding one of her small hands in his own. "The animals turned on me...I was running from them and got caught in the trap, that's when you found me."

"Why didn't we see any rabid animals?" Dean asked.

"He called them back when you came, I would have warned you but I was scared you would leave me there."

"You don't have to be scared now." Sam told her.

"I know. Your son told me you were a good man." She smiled at Sam.

"Dylan?"

"Yes, the empath."

Sam frowned knowing that meant Dylan was able to sense people's feelings. "What? Are you sure?"

"He knew I posed no danger didn't he? I can read his thoughts and with practice or in moments of peril, he can do the same with others."

Dean frowned at his brother. "So this Chimera, he look anythin' like me?"

"No, he's young."

Cole sniggered at his father's face. Dean growled at him. "Just hold her hand Florence."

"Do you know what this thing wants?" Bobby asked her.

"The girl." Talia looked directly at Hope who had remained silent until now.

"Oh someone else wants to kill me? Goody."

"He doesn't want to kill you, he wants to mate with you."

Hope gulped.

"Did he have a French accent?" Dean tried.

"Dad!" Cole berated.

"Worth a try."

"No, he thinks an heir will secure his title, then he will kill you."

Dean stood up and started to pace. "I've just about had enough of this!"

"Calm down." Bobby said.

"Calm down? Calm down?! A fairy just told me that my bastard kid who's part demon and part animal wants to make the beast with two backs with my daughter to produce the anti-Christ. That's something to be thankful for?!"

"Bobby's right." Sam said standing up. "Freaking out's not going to help."

"You can defeat him." Talia said quietly. Dean turned to her but realized she was still looking at Hope.

"How?"

"You have more power than you know, yes, you are mortal but the throne is yours for the taking."

"What freakin' throne?! Ok, that's enough." Dean said not wanting any more wild ideas putting into his daughters head.

Talia looked at Dean knowingly and smiled. "He mated with many women and I would love to know from whom you were sired."

"Excuse me?"

Bobby looked at her with a frown and sat up. "What do you mean?"

The nymph tried to smile but she was still in pain. "I have heard of the bible and I like its' stories but the idea you all sprang from one womb is a fairytale. There were many ancients who produced what we see now. I can see the legends right here in this room."

They all looked at her. "What are you talkin' about?" Dean asked slightly exasperated.

"You all come from the old world and I see a lot of him in you." She said to Dean.

"Who?!"

"Heracles."

"Huh?"

Sam almost choked. "Hercules?"

"That's the name you gave him but it's the same man, defender of mankind and posessor of enormous strength."

"Now I have heard it all." Sam laughed.

"All legends start with one man. He was not so smart but he had great sexual power."

"Sounds like me." Dean shrugged not in the least bit fazed.

"This is too much." Sam frowned. "You think Dean's a direct descendent of Hercules?"

"The family tree has many branches Sam, but you would know that as you have the power of foresight like Apollo."

"Apollo?" Sam huffed.

"He beat Rocky." Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Ok, Talia, I think we need to focus on more real matters for the moment."

She smiled. "Your reality is hunting demons yet you don't believe Gods can exist?"

"Oh, I'm sure they can. I'm also pretty sure Dean's not one of them."

"Neither was Heracles, just born of one. It's possible hundreds of years from now people will tell stories of Dean."

"His ego is big enough as it is..."

"Let the girl talk!" Dean told his brother. "Hercules wasn't really like that dick in the TV show right?"

She frowned at him.

"Yeah, the Legendary Journeys of Dean doesn't quite have the same ring to it huh?" Cole said.

"Dad! I have brother by another mother who wants to rape me. Focus!" Hope shouted.

Dean shook himself. "Yeah, ok. Look, we need to think of a game plan. Research everythin' we can on Chimera's and how to stop them. I need a goddamn beer and a nubile young woman to feed me some grapes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, look at you guys. Han told me you've been together eighteen years?" Mae said as Dean manhandled Bonnie.

"Yeah, doesn't feel like it though." he said.

"Feels longer." She replied getting a slap on the ass.

"I hope we'll still be like you after that long."

Bonnie smiled as she started to prepare the Turkey. They had a mini sweatshop going in the kitchen. She always prepared everything the night before so that on the actual day she wouldn't have to do too much. "You know the thing that worked for me?"

"What?"

"I never tried to change him. It would have taken far too much effort, I just leave him to it now."

"It doesn't drive you mad? The guy stuff?"

"Sure, all the time but I remember watching this thing on TV once about positive association? Every time he did something that annoyed me that badly but wasn't awful in itself, we had sex."

"You rewarded bad behaviour with sex?" The young woman said stunned.

"Yeah, but I was the one getting the reward. See? Every time he does something like that again I find it turns me on rather than repulse me." She smiled as she peeled the potatoes.

"I hope you won't take offense but you're slightly distrubed." Mae told her.

Bonnie laughed. "Look around you darlin' what sane woman would put up with this crap?"

The kitchen looked like an air raid shelter filled with canned goods and people. Dean was playing host as he worked the room handing out drinks and joking.

"Hey where's your nympho?" He asked Cole.

"Nymph, dad." He said through clenched teeth as he gestured out of the window to the garden.

Dean looked closer and saw Talia stitting in the branches of their tree in the snow. "What are you waitin' for?" He asked his son.

"She's a mythical creature Dad!"

"Sam's done a werewolf, I got done by a Succubus, you're half shifter. The world's a lot smaller than it used to be. Go forth..." Cole looked at him for a second and Dean laughed. "Wrap up warm." He slapped him on the shoulder.

Dean sighed in satisfaction as he looked at all the people in his home, he loved it and could feel the festive spirit engulf him despite the threat of another demon kid on the warpath. Bonnie came over to him and he hugged her. "Dean?"

"Yeah." He murmured into her hair.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Oh crap."

"I haven't told you yet." She said.

"It's the Frog isn't it?"

"We can't leave him alone on Thanksgiving."

"Why?"

"Because you know how awful that feels."

"It's not even a holiday for him!"

"So? Does that mean he has to sit in some grotty motel somewhere alone?" He growled. "Do it for Hope."

He rolled his eyes as he turned his head to the window and saw his son climb the tree in the garden all because he had told him to. "Ok. But he's not sleepin' here. He can stay at Sam's."

"I love you."

"Whatever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole grabbed at the branches with his cold hands as he climbed the old Oak in the garden. He had to climb about fifteen feet before he got to Talia.

"You ok up here?" He asked as he hooked an arm around the trunk.

"It's home." She said as she lounged against the branch, perfectly relaxed.

He shrugged as he watched her. The shape of her body was shockingly evident in the moonlight and he could see the dark circles around her erect nipples. She suddenly sat up with no fear for the height and swung herself around to face him straddling the large branch.

"Aren't you worried you'll get a splinter?"

She laughed at him suddenly and it rang out through the quiet night like music. "No."

Cole pulled himself up a little and climbed onto the branch to face her. He shifted slightly getting himself comfortable as she watched him in amusement.

He looked into her eyes for a long moment not knowing what to say.

"Yes." she said quietly.

He frowned. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, you can kiss me and yes, I can make you the best lover in the world." His pupils dilated as she leaned towards him and licked her lips.

He tried to catch his breath "Why would you want to? I mean, I'm just a guy."

"And that's what separates you from the Gods and your father; lack of ego."

"That's good?"

"When you transcend to legendary status ego is inevitable. For now, you're in training."

"Can you make me a legend?"

Her lips were almost touching his, "In my eyes you already are Cole."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam, why are we in the cupboard?" Brooke asked him.

"Because I wanted to get you alone."

"Really?" She could hear the voices just feet away. "This is a bit kinky for you."

"Not for that."

"Oh."

"Ok, maybe a little but I'm bursting to tell you."

"What?"

"It's a girl. Dylan told me."

"What? Really?!"

He could sense her smile in the dark and his hands went to her belly. "We're gonna have it all Brooke, finally."

She put her arms around him and kissed him "A little girl. Wow."

"I know. I hope she looks just like you."

She laughed. "Not another gigantor baby like Dyl?"

He grinned as he remembered Dylan's birth. "Hopefully for her she'll be a little more dainty than me and her brother."

"My cervix has its fingers crossed."

"I'm really excited. I don't think I ever told you that."

"You worry a lot." she admitted. "But that's nice."

He shrugged and looked around him at the small cupboard under the stairs. "I feel like I'm back in high school."

"Spin the bottle?"

He lowered his head and grimaced. "Actually, I never got to play that. No one wanted the bottle to land on me."

She put her hand on his face and looked at him in the dim light. "And if they could see you now, they'd be kicking themselves."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean heard the doorbell go and counted the people in the room, pretty much everyone he knew was there so unless Satan was being polite then he guessed Luc had arrived. He could feel his mood sour almost immediately as Hope bounded out of the room and went to get the door.

"Check the spyhole!" He shouted after her uselessly.

Hope ran into the hall and threw open the door launching herself at Luc. He was ready for her and caught her deftly as she began to kiss him. He staggered backwards a little but recovered quickly as he held her tightly.

"I missed you." he groaned.

She pulled herself away. "Enough to face my Dad?"

"No one will keep me from you."

In her young life, she had no concept of love and romance. It was something she saw every day in her parents but as they seemed like an alien species to her she thought it would be different for her. The feelings that she had for Luc didn't come from the usual place, they came from somewhere deeper and new to her.

He looked at the chain around her neck and shifted her weight resting it on one arm as she kept her legs around him. "You're wearing it." He touched the fang gently.

"Of course." She said looking into his eyes.

"For every vampire I kill you will have a new charm."

She sighed and kissed him again.

There was a loud cough behind them and Hope turned her head to see half the family watching them. She jumped down and wiped her mouth looking at her father sheepishly.

"Dean." Luc said with a nod.

"That's Mr Winchester to you."

Cole sniggered and choked on his beer. Dean glared at his son as he walked down the hall.

"You're welcome here for Thanksgiving, but you're staying at my brother's and this doesn't change anything."

Luc nodded as Hope took his hand and dragged him inside before her father could change his mind.

"Where the hell is Sam anyway?" Bobby asked.

Dylan walked out of the den playing a videogame as he made his way to the kitchen. He pointed at the closet under the stairs without looking up. "His libido told him to have sex with mommy in the cupboard."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Awww Dyl. He's an empath with powers of his own and Ling as a spirit guide - God help him. **

**Luc's back and how's he gonna react to the fact his beloved has been targeted for spermination by a chimera?**

**As for Cole? Legend on the pool table and in between the sheets now too! Yay**


	14. Chapter 14

**I love my happy chapters with just a little family drama. This one is a bit of everything but pretty mundane really which is what it's like on holidays right?**

**The only song I had for this is a happy tune; Le Freak by Chic.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning." Sam said to his wife sleepily as he opened his eyes a fraction.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

He smiled and rested a hand on her stomach feeling a little push under the skin. "And for once there's a reason to be thankful." He pulled up her vest and planted a kiss on the stretched skin of her belly. "Morning baby."

They still hadn't thought of names yet as they thought it tempting fate. Dylan's had never been an option as they were always going to name him for their friend if he was a boy. Sam hoped this time around they could have more fun with the choice.

The baby was quiet as Brooke stretched and Dylan burst into the room. He ran to the bed and pounced onto it tackling his father who let out a lungful of air.

"How can you have so much energy this time of the morning?"

Dylan stared wide eyed. "Coffee!" He yelled.

Brooke sat up with a struggle and rolled her eyes at Sam. "Let me guess, Luc?"

"He gave you coffee?" Sam groaned.

"He says kids in France drink it when they're my age."

He suddenly understood why his brother hated the guy so much but didn't have the fight in him to respond.

"He made me some pastries too, shaped like the moon."

"A croissant?"

The little boy shrugged.

"Is that what I can smell?" Brooke was almost salivating. "Can you kill him after I've eaten honey?" She asked her husband.

He watched as she got out of bed with a groan. "Ok, hang on, I'll come down with you." He threw Dylan playfully to one side and got out of bed naked. Of all the things he was uptight about in the house, nudity wasn't one of them although he guessed that would change with having a little girl running around. Thankfully Dylan had taken after Sam in the trouser department so it wasn't like he would ever feel inadequate.

Sam put on some pyjama bottoms and picked his son up throwing him over his shoulder as they went downstairs following the delicious smell.

"Bonjour." Luc smiled at them and Sam thought it was the first time he hadn't seen him look all angry and French. He was just wearing his jeans and Sam caught the tell tale scars of bullet wounds in his left shoulder. Luc was a little shorter than Sam but his body was tightly honed and wiry, like that of a soldier. Sam noticed the tattoo of a crest on his chest, it was the emblem of the French Foreign Legion. Each day they got more clues into the past of Hope's mysterious suitor.

He found his annoyance dissipate as he looked at the food spread out on the table. Brooke was stunned, it looked like a hotel buffet.

"You did all this?" She asked him.

He nodded and Sam raised his eyebrows impressed. "I hope you don't mind."

"Are you kidding?" Brooke said as she was halfway through a croissant.

"No it's cool, just no coffee for Dylan ok?" Sam told him.

"It was mainly milk but ok, I understand."

Brooke was devouring her breakfast and Sam watched her from across the table with amusement flashing in his eyes. "You know we have a turkey dinner to eat later."

She nodded. "I can handle it."

Sam smiled at her with genuine affection, relieved the morning sickness was over and that she seemed healthy and happy.

"You're gonna be the size of a house." Dylan said.

"Hey, leave her alone." His dad warned. "She's allowed."

Sam ate a pastry to be polite but enjoyed his coffee more. As he got older it took more effort to stay trim, unlike his brother who still ate like a horse and remained effortlessly muscular.

Luc watched them quietly and decided for all their eccentricities, the Winchesters were a family that anyone would want to be a part of. He promised himself that he would endeavor to get along with Dean and not antagonize him for once. He knew Hope came as a package and if he wanted to be part of her life then he would have to make certain concessions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was already up and cooking when Dean finally wandered into the kitchen finding her at the sink. She would never be the best cook in the world but there was some old-fashioned part of him that loved seeing her in the kitchen, he didn't care if it was chauvenistic. Her hair which was pinned up was curling up under the steam and despite the cold outside she was wearing her usual combo of vest and jeans. He paused in the doorway watching her ass as she bent down to check the bird in the oven.

"Morning!" He said brightly.

Bonnie jumped and he heard a hiss as she burned her hand and started to yell. "Shit!" She said shaking her right hand frantically.

"God, I'm sorry." He rushed forwards and grabbed her wrist running the cold tap and sticking her hand under it.

"Ow...ow...ow..ow!"

He checked the burn, it was nasty but superficial. He smiled at her once he realized she'd be ok. "Don't be such a wuss."

She shook her head wanting to be annoyed with him but finding it impossible as kissed her. "You shouldn't go sneaking up on people like that."

Dean turned off the tap and wrapped the hand in a clean towel. Grabbing her under the arms he sat her on the counter and reached into a high cupboard for the first aid kit. "I wasn't sneaking."

"No, you were checking me out, I don't know what's worse."

"Christ! You hormonal?" Dean claimed to understand women but really, he didn't have the first idea. He unwrapped the burn and winced with her as he applied antiseptic cream.

"If that means do I want to kill you then yeah."

"Let me help you with the food."

"Not like you have much choice." She raised the blistered hand.

"Seriously, you ok?" He frowned at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, she could never stay mad for long. She flung her left arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Oh I'm not worried about you, only who's going to do all the work around here if you get sick." He smiled teasingly.

"You're skating on thin ice Dean." She warned as he wrapped a bandage around her hand.

"All better." he said in satisfaction as Hope walked in.

"Is she going to stay in that tree all day as well as all night?" She asked ignoring the first aid kit as she looked out of the window.

Dean followed her gaze to see Talia still in the tree. "She was there all night? It was minus five!"

"And don't her nipples know it." Hope said bitingly. "She'll be able to cut glass with them by now."

"Don't be mean, you of all people should know what it's like to be different." Bonnie chastised.

Hope looked at her finally. "What happened to your hand?"

"Just a burn."

"Yeah, so she'll need extra help from you and Cole today."

"I'm always helpful." Hope leaned over and kissed her mother. "What do you need?"

Bonnie hopped off the counter as Dean steadied her arm. She hunched her shoulders defensively. "You guys are crowding me." She pushed by them and went to a list she'd written on the kitchen table.

Dean frowned, Bonnie was almost a foot shorter than him and often felt ganged up on when they stood around her but this wasn't like her at all. He shrugged at Hope's questioning look.

"Can you go next door and see where Johnny is with the other Turkey? Then call Brooke and tell her I need that big tray of hers and extra chairs."

"Sure." Hope said quietly as she looked at her father again and went to get her coat.

"I'll come with you." Dean said as he followed his daughter out.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Hope said to him as she closed the front door behind them.

"Me?" His breath came out as white mist. "I didn't do anything. She's got her period or somethin'."

"Guys always use that as an excuse."

"Cos it's usually true."

"You don't think she's ill do you?"

Dean remained silent, the thought had crossed his mind.

Snow had begun to fall again and by afternoon it looked like they would have a nice carpet of snow on the ground. They got to Steve's house and rang the bell. They could hear music and got no response so Dean opened the door.

"Everyone decent?!" He yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Luc carried the chairs up to the house as Brooke opened the door. Dean's house was warm and full of noise as usual. Sam dumped the chairs in the hall and helped Brooke with her coat.

Hope appeared with a cursory hello and threw her arms around Luc. "Miss me?"

"Always."

Walking into the kitchen when it was filled with people and activity was something Sam always loved about coming to his brothers house. He knew it had been Dean's closest guarded secret for years that he dreamt of this. Looking around though he couldn't see him anywhere. Han stood up and gave his seat to Brooke. Thankfully the kitchen was large enough for them all to hang out but Cole was busy clearing the den of all its furniture in order to put in a table big enough to seat everyone.

Mae was reading Luc's letters on the wall and flushed slightly when he walked in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"That's what they're there for." Hope told her. "And to drive Dad crazy."

Dean suddenly appeared in the doorway with a look of pure fury on his face. His hair was wet like he'd just gotten out of the shower and he was spitting mad. "Drive me crazy's right. This time it's war." He glared at Luc.

The Frenchman wondered what sin he'd committed this time as he hid Hope behind him.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as silence descended on the room.

"What's goin' on?! This prick's been bangin' her. Even when we gave him every chance to prove himself. I'm gonna kill you this time, I swear!" Dean shouted.

Sam stood next to Dean ready to jump in as they were surrounded by sharp implements.

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked him.

"You sayin' he hasn't been sneaking back here?!"

"Well, yeah but it was only twice and we didn't do anything. It's just been the letters for ages."

Dean smirked, "Well, then I'd love to know what he's been sticking his envelopes down with!" Dean yelled as he flung a small box onto the kitchen table. They all looked closer and Johnny gasped dramatically.

"It's a pregnancy test." Luc said.

"You're a genius. Now I know why you like the guy so much but I'm sorry, he's a dead man walkin'!" Dean jumped forwards and Sam wasn't fast enough to catch him.

He got his hands around Luc's throat and Han pulled Mae out of the way as Luc fell back on the kitchen table trying to grapple with him. Everyone was shouting all at the same time as Cole and Sam tried to restrain Dean whilst Hope yelled at him to stop. Johnny shouted encouragement as Bonnie struggled to get herself heard.

Bonnie picked up an uncooked potato and with an accuracy that came with years of watching her husband she threw it at his head. He was too angry to stop and shrugged it off as Luc's face began to turn puce.

His wife moved forwards and grabbed at Dean's arm. Instinctively he let go of Luc and the limb whipped out at her in reflex catching her on the jaw. Steve jumped forwards to catch her before she could fall but he was too late. She hit the floor with a thud as Dean realized what he'd done.

He came to his senses quickly at the collective gasp and turned to see Bonnie wiping blood from a cut on her lip. It was the second time he'd hurt her that day and he felt physically sick as he let go of the half strangled man. "Bonnie." He moved towards her and she lifted a hand to stop him.

Dean had never raised a hand to his wife in all this time and would never intentionally hurt her and she knew that. He went to help her up but again she gestured that she was fine which made him feel worse. Everyone watched his face as Bonnie grabbed at the counter and pulled herself off the floor with considerable effort. Her hand went to the lip again and she shook her jaw. She pulled herself to her full height and looked at Dean but not in anger.

"You done?" She asked him.

He nodded like a small child being told off.

She picked up the test box. "Did you look at it?"

"Yeah, it's positive, why'd you think I was goin' mad?!"

Bonnie smiled then frowned as she touched her mouth. "Congratulations Dad. It's not Hope's, it's mine."

Everyone else remained silent as they watched them both like they were on the Jerry Springer show. "That's not possible."

"Cos the doctors said? What do they know?"

"They tied your tubes! I don't know much but it seems pretty final to me."

"Dean, there's a goddamn fairy sitting in our garden and you want to argue _this_ isn't possible?!"

"You know what happened last time." Dean said seriously. "You can't do it."

"Do you think maybe we should discuss this in private?" She said quietly as her eyes started to fill with tears and she looked around her self-consciously. She knew he was going to tell her to have an abortion for the sake of her health and she couldn't bear it.

"No." He said. "There's nothing to discuss." He took two paces towards her and picked her up wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"I know."

"Or burn you."

"I know."

"Or dose you up with super sperm."

"Does that mean you're ok with this?"

He took a deep breath. "No. But I will be."

She hugged him finally and everyone looked at one another slightly embarrassed to have witnessed such a private moment.

"So that means I'm the only woman in this room that isn't actually pregnant? What are the freakin' odds?" Hope said.

"Putain de merde." Luc said huskily rubbing his throat.

"Another crisis averted. I need a drink." Johnny muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did I miss?" Bobby said finally making it to the house having enjoyed a long lie in.

"Dean's gonna be a dad again." Sam told him.

"Who did he knock up this time...Succubus? Leprachaun?"

Sam laughed. "No. In a shocking nod to tradition, his own wife."

"Ain't that sweet. Where is he?"

"Probably having a panic attack somewhere. He'll get over it."

"Where's Talia?"

"Still in the tree. I think she may be surgically attached, someone should perhaps check on her." Johnny answered.

"She's shy." Cole said. "Who can blame her."

"Yeah, and that's why she's half naked." Johnny said. "Get some clothes on her before she takes someone's eye out with one of those things."

Cole smiled and went up to his sister's room to get something for her to wear. He chose an FDNY tee-shirt and some jeans. He didn't want to face the kitchen again so he opened his own bedroom window, hooked the clothes into his waistband and reached over to grab one of the tree branches. The wood was freezing and snow fell onto him in clumps as he climbed down to her.

"You ok?" He asked.

Talia smiled at him and nodded as she sat up. He noticed blood on the bandage wrapped around her ankle.

"We should get that seen to. Here, put these on." He handed her the clothes, keeping one arm hooked around the trunk.

She took the garments and looked at them before standing up barefoot without holding on. He watched as she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head.

He felt the breath leave him as she stood naked on the branch in front of him and let him look. Finally she handed the dress to him. "In the olden days, when a man took a nymphs clothes from her she was bound to him until he returned them."

Cole didn't know what to say as the garment slipped from his fingers and floated through the air to the ground. "Crap. Wait, I'll get it."

She smiled at him as he began his descent and jumped the last six feet to the ground picking up the dress.

"Look out."

He looked up and saw that she had put on the clothes he had given her. She didn't give him a chance to think as she stepped off the branch and fell through the air.

He walked into her path and caught her in his arms. She put her own arms around him and he could smell flowers all over her even though nothing was in bloom.

"So this means you're mine?" He asked.

"Until you no longer want me."she ran a hand through his hair and kissed him gently.

"Why are you so shy with the others and not me?"

"Because you're different."

"Why aren't you cold?"

"Because I'm not human."

"Are you a Goddess?"

She smiled. "No, just a nymph."

"Do you have powers?"

"Over you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Can't argue there."

"It feels so good to be held again."

He shifted her weight slightly. She wasn't heavy at all but he liked the fact that she wanted to be right where she was. "How long has it been?"

"Over two hundred years."

Cole raised his eyebrows in shock. "I don't know what to say. Are you immortal?"

"No, but I'll live a lot longer than you and I will always look like this."

"But you can get hurt?"

"Of course." She lifted her foot to demonstrate.

"Not any more." He said pulling her closer and kissing her again as flakes of snow descended on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ok?" Bonnie stroked Dean's hair as he laid his head in her lap. They had retreated to their room for a bit of peace as Dean was finding it hard to cope with the news.

"I should be askin' you that."

"It's a shock for us both. When you came back from that wormhole it was like you were on speed, even for you."

"I know..."

"I'm not saying it's not risky but I'm healthier now than when I got pregnant the first time."

Dean's arms went around her waist and he buried his face into her belly. "It just scares me."

She didn't have many talents but she knew how to get through to him. "Dean, imagine those little swimmers..." She leaned down and whispered to him like she was telling a bedtime story to a child. "They travelled so far and they were so excited to get there and then bang, they hit a brick wall." She tickled his chin slightly. "But it didn't stop them, so they got out their miniature battering rams and charged in. My little egg was all comfy and warm and she didn't want to be disturbed and so she started screaming..." Dean laughed. "Help me!...help me..." His wife whispered. "And they all looked at her and they saw how beautiful and scared she was so they couldn't charge her all in one go. So they all had a vote to decide who was the smartest and strongest and best looking little sperm in the whole batallion and it was him who got to finally kiss the little egg."

For all his bravado and tough exterior Dean loved it when Bonnie was like this and he felt he could be a kid again.

"So what happened to his comrades in arms?" he asked her looking up.

"They all died of broken hearts." She said with a faint smile. "But that's not happening to me."

"I love you."

"I can't say I blame you."

He sat up and touched the cut on her lip with his own mouth. "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you need to apologize to. It's Luc."

That took the wind out of his sails but he knew she was right. "Only if you promise me, no risks. Total rest and relaxation. I'm not letting the fight come to the house again."

"You're not going to leave?" She leaned away.

"I couldn't if I tried, but I am going to be by your side through all of this."

"That's all I needed to know Dean." She smiled at him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ok?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean smiled. "I wasn't but Bonnie has a way of making sense of it all for me."

"I know it's a worry, but can you imagine, we'll have kids that will actually grow up together like us."

"Yeah, that's pretty awesome."

Sam hugged him and slapped his back. "C'mon. Cole finally coaxed Talia out of the tree and Luc's doing the dinner. Football's coming on too."

"Luc cooked?" He was about to call the guy a spaz but decided against it. "I'll meet you in the den." Dean winked and went into the kitchen.

The Frenchman was looking in control of the entire situation and the smells coming from the stove were amazing. Johnny was wearing a pinny and clearly under Rachel Rae's spell as he chopped up yams and danced to 'Le Freak' by Chic, with Dylan and Steve bopping next to him.

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge as Hope glanced at him from under her eyebrows.

Trying to be casual Dean ignored her look and sidled up to Luc. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

"Same place I learn to fight, Foreign Legion."

Dean nodded, he knew that was some of the toughest military training you could get. "Listen, I'm sorry man. I jumped to conclusions."

Luc looked at him. "I am not a father, I would imagine though I would act the same."

"Just so you know, I don't hit my wife."

Luc shrugged.

"It's not something that's ok with me. Ever." Luc caught the veiled warning. "I won't bust your balls any more, at least not today."

"Ok. Thank you."

Bonnie finally walked in feeling refreshed and a lot less hormonal now that Dean finally knew what she'd suspected for a while. She had been harsh to take it out on him but she couldn't help it as she lay awake wondering what his reaction would be.

Hope looked at her and her mother smiled. "Can I hug you now?"

Bonnie nodded as her daughter and Johnny both went over to congratulate her.

"Where's your brother?"

"With the nymphette in the den."

"He got her out of her tree?"

"I think she's pretty happy to be wherever he is." Johnny told her.

"He's a Winchester. Who can blame the chick?" Dean grinned suddenly feeling like everything would be ok.

He knew though that before he could totally relax he would have to salt all the doors and windows just in case so with Dylan and Cole's help they went and protected the house as much as they could. Dean also figured with so many psychic's in the house they should have a decent heads up before anything happened.

Dean looked at his son as they enjoyed a beer afterwards. "I'm not too good with a dictionary but it's not exactly rocket science to know where the word nympho comes from."

"Dad!"

"Hey, I'm just sayin'..."

"I really like her."

"Just watch yourself. Don't get too attached."

"Is this where you tell me it can't work because she's not human? Well neither am I."

Dean looked at him for a second then smiled. "Nah, it's where I tell you never to date a vegetarian. Believe me Winchesters and tree huggers aren't a good mix; we're born carnivores."

Cole laughed out loud. "Ok, I'll take that on board. Congrats by the way, you still got it old man."

"Less of the old."

"When you're training this one...you'll be like sixty."

Dean choked on his beer as the reality hit him suddenly and he wanted to die on the spot.

"I'm really glad we had this chat Dad." Cole slapped him on the shoulder and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh God...I am never eating again." Sam groaned.

"Luc, you're like the best chef ever." Brooke said as she collapsed back onto Sam on the couch.

They were all lounging in the den which was minus a lot of furniture meaning that most of them were on the floor leaving all the pregnant ones to lounge.

"It's nothing." Luc said modestly.

"Better than I could do." Bonnie hit back.

"Amen." Johnny raised his glass as he fed Steve a chocolate.

There was a loud noise as Dean farted.

"Dude!"

It was so loud it woke up Mae who scrunched up her face and covered her mouth. Cole started waving a magazine at his father as he laughed.

"What?! It's a natural thing."

"You weren't raised up, you were dragged up." Bobby told him.

"My house. My wind. Deal."

Brooke grimaced at Bonnie. "I don't know why you're upset, I procreated with him."

"Ok we got clean up detail to do. Everyone who's not eighty, pregnant or a handmaiden of the Gods, get your ass in gear." Dean shouted.

Hope growled as she stood up. "Anything to escape the smell."

It didn't take long working as a team to clear everything up. As ever the General, Dean barked orders with a beer in his hand as the dishwasher was loaded and the furniture put away.

Hope picked up two big sacks of garbage and went out through the garage. "Just leave 'em in there!" Dean yelled.

"They stink worse than you." She muttered to herself as she opened the garage door and went to take the bags out to the trash can in the drive. Opening the lid she dumped the bags and pushed them down. She felt something sharp on her wrist and yanked it out in shock.

"Ouch." She rubbed at the two marks either side of her vein as she felt herself suddenly get lightheaded.

Glancing at the marks she shook her head to clear her vision and pulled the top bag back out immediately seeing the snake.

"Oh God." She whispered turning to the house before falling to her knees. Her blood was pumping so fast the venom was surging through her body and she felt herself get weaker as she heard laughter come from inside the house.

She collapsed onto her stomach in the drive feeling the snow cool her already fevered skin. "Dad..." Her voice was no more than an exhalation of breath as she tried to think of some way of getting someone's attention. She wanted to cry when she thought that six of the best demon hunters in the world were only yards away and they had no idea that she needed help.

She dragged herself a couple more feet before she couldn't move any further and could no longer see the house. She was sure she was going to die as she felt someone turn her over and lift her body off the ground.

Her hearing was the last sense to leave her before she lost consciousness. "Did you enjoy your last supper Hope?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, you were kind of expecting it right??**

**So who's saving the girl? Dean, Cole or Luc...answers on a postcard to the usual address**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay...more demon spawn. Thanks for the feedback. This chap is jumping about somewhat as it all moves very fast and Hope faces a tough decision (I am totally out of order with this...but who cares if it's all in the name of drama?)**

**My Dean fantasies have been playing on my mind as ever and something I mentioned before comes into play in this chap. Dean may be Badass, he may be Wolverine and he may also be Batman...but did you also know that he's Tarzan too?! LOL**

**So Cole's hard as nails but fast, strong, agile and lean...mmmm we like!**

**What about Luc? He's European, muscular and merciless hmmmmm...so he's going to be my Roman Gladiator swoooooooon!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hope came round she was staring into the snowy white sky glittering through a canopy of barren tree branches. She was lying on cold hard rock and its sharp edges were cutting into her flesh. She felt awful and remembered the snake biting her as her body shook convulsively. She tried to sit up but the effort was too much for her and she collapsed back onto the cold stone. She wasn't tied up but was too weak to move making her wonder how long she would survive out here in the woods with poison searing through her bloodstream.

Looking around her she saw no sign of her captor and the woods were eerily silent, devoid of any sound other than the wind whistling through the trees. Hope couldn't just lie there and wait for death and felt sure that by now the others would be looking for her. Until rescue came she would have to look out for herself and get moving. Her body continued to shake as she rolled onto her side and slid off the rock falling to the hard ground with a thud. Despite the sub zero temperatures her skin was hot to the touch and the icy earth was a welcome relief. She pushed with her arms and tried to get her feet under her to stand but couldn't manage it. She fell back with frustration as her breath came in rapid puffs of white air.

_Suck it up Hope_

She heard her father's voice in her head as she gritted her teeth and pushed once more, managing to get up as far as her hands and knees. Her head began to spin and she blinked as she tried to get her eyes in focus.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Came a playful voice.

She turned her head as she finally made it to her feet, there was no way she was going to be on her knees when she met her latest nemesis. She swayed on the spot as she turned trying to see where the voice had come from.

"Up here." He laughed.

She tried to keep her footing as she shielded her sore eyes from the bright sky and looked into the trees above. Finally she could see him and her breathing halted abruptly.

"What the..." She stuttered quietly as the Chimera jumped twenty foot to the ground and landed on his feet in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys were all still laughing and joking in the kitchen when Sam paused as he watched Dylan wander past them oblivious to their mirth.

"Dyl?"

The little boy remained silent as he went through to the garage. Sam frowned. "Hey, don't go outside." He shouted.

Dean looked at his brother and felt a little prickle on the back of his neck as his gut told him something was wrong.

Sam started moving to the garage following his son and felt the cold air hit him as he realized that Dylan had disobeyed him which wasn't something he usually did. Sam stepped up his pace as he got to the smaller garage door and came to an abrupt halt.

"Don't move." He whispered as he saw Dylan in the drive with the rattlesnake ready to strike in front of him.

"Dad." Came the small voice.

"Stay perfectly still." Sam said trying to remain calm.

"Hey what's up?" Dean said loudly stopping when Sam raised a hand.

"Ssshh." Sam said quietly without looking at his brother. "Get a gun."

Dean's ears picked up at a sound that was alien to him and he could have sworn it was a rattlesnake but prayed his ears were deceiving him. He immediately started to run through the kitchen and took a second to warn Cole. "Keep your mother and the others in the den. Whatever you do don't let them through here."

Cole nodded not questioning the order and calmly went through to the den as Luc frowned sensing the sudden undercurrent of danger.

Dean sprinted up the stairs two at a time and burst into his bedroom to get the gun but didn't bother to head back downstairs as his window looked out onto the driveway. Opening the small window he squeezed his large frame out of it, right foot first. Leaning out he braced himself with his left hand and extended the gun with his right. He could just make out Sam's soothing voice coming from the garage below as Dylan stood frozen in place facing the venomous predator.

Dean took a second to check the wind velocity and adjusted his aim slightly knowing he would only get one crack at this. The snakes swaying movement did nothing to help as it prepared to strike. With the next intake of breath Dean squeezed the trigger and less than a second later the snake's head exploded in a shower of blood and tissue.

He saw Sam race forwards and grab his kid as Dean released the air from his lungs slowly.

When he descended the stairs the others were coming out of the den having heard the shot.

"What's going on?"

Dean ignored his wife's question, not knowing the answer himself as he went back outside into the driveway. "What the hell happened?" Dean asked Sam as he kicked the carcas with the toe of his boot.

"I have no idea. Dylan, what made you come outside?"

The little boy shrugged. "I don't know...I just had to."

The others came out and would have been less shocked if they had found Elvis standing outside the house.

"Where did that come from?" Han uttered.

"It's the Chimera." Talia said as she walked through them to look down at it. "Has to be."

"Why would he send a snake here?" Brooke asked as she comforted her son.

Dean turned and looked at them. "Where's Hope?"

Bonnie looked around and Cole ran back into the house shouting her name as they all suddenly realized that she was missing.

"Don't come closer." Dean said to the others scouring the drive for clues. He bent down suddenly as he saw a random spot of blood in the snow and touched it with his finger. He looked up briefly at Sam and they spoke silently with one another. Dean noted the depression in the snow laden ground where a body had lain recently. Cole came back outside as Dean fought the urge to vomit.

"She's not in the house."

Dean looked behind him and followed the drive to the road and did a double take.

"What is it?" Sam walked over to him. "Hoofprints?"

Luc joined them. "How does someone ride up on a horse and we don't notice?"

It's the question that Dean was asking himself too. His daughter had been in trouble just feet away and not one of them had caught on to it. He felt sick as he looked at Talia. "Where would he take her? Back to the woods?"

"I can show you." She said confidently.

"Dean, what's happened?" Bonnie knew but needed him to confirm it.

"Looks like the Chimera took her."

Bonnie looked at the snake. "You think she's been bitten?"

Dean didn't answer but knew it was likely. "Ok, I'll go with Cole and get her. Talia'll come with us."

"Me too." Luc said.

Dean didn't bother to argue, if he was in the same position then he would be right in there.

"Sam, you should check the rest of the house, make sure there are no other unwanted guests. Bobby, you better get onto the hospital and see what anti-venom they have, just in case." he added quickly.

They nodded as Dean went to hug his wife. "We'll get her back. Don't worry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Chimera laughed as Hope tried to run but only got a few feet before falling again. She rolled onto her back and tried to sit up feeling her body weaken. She looked at her half sibling and saw no resemblance at all between them as he was more animal than human. Although his face was that of a man he had fang like teeth and sharply slanted black eyes, he had a beard and long tawny colored hair giving him the overall appearance of a lion. His ridiculously muscular chest was also matted with hair which although not unique repulsed her as she came from a family where all the men had hairless glistening bodies. He wore a loin cloth but it was his hands and feet which were the most hideous thing of all and she couldn't stop staring at the vicious looking claws. She wasn't aware of much about when he had taken her but she knew he could control the actions of animals all around him and had made his escape on horseback.

"Are you going to kill me?" She managed.

"Not if I can help it, at least not right now."

"You have to know they'll come for me."

The chimera laughed flashing the hideous teeth. "A few hunters against an army of animals?"

"I don't think a few squirrels would be up to much against my Dad."

"Squirrels?" He laughed again. "You never went to the zoo in Philadelphia? They have all sorts of weird and wonderful creatures there, where do you think I got the snake?"

Her head snapped to attention when she heard a loud roar and turned to see a full size lion perched on the rock where she had awoken. She stumbled backwards again as she tried to get over the shock as the forest was suddenly alive with animals. She saw several more snakes, a gorilla and when she looked up in response to another growl she saw a panther sat in a tree bough.

"You're crazy." She told him.

"Scary isn't it? Don't worry, you're safe as long as you're with me. They'll only attack when I tell them to."

He suddenly made a grunting sound and Hope cowered as the gorilla charged forwards and grabbed her ankle in one strong hand and began to drag her along the ground. Her hands clawed at the packed earth trying to stop it but she was no match for its strength especially in her weakened state. The Chimera followed at a walk as the ape pulled her along the floor of the forest. She would have found it painful if she weren't already in agony.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere more comfortable, so we can get acquainted."

Hope's eyes widened as she remembered Talia's words and prayed that her father and the others would hurry up and get to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean, Cole and Talia entered the woods in the Impala whilst Luc brought up the rear in his second hand truck. They parked up and Dean didn't waste any time in getting his weapons.

"Any idea what we're facing?" he asked the nymph.

"He's strong...really strong but he controls all animals."

"What do they have in there?"

"He managed to bring a snake to our home so it may not just be indiginous animals we have to worry about." Cole said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Any animal is subject to his will and he can bring them from miles around." Talia explained.

"Great, so we'll need plently of bullets. You know where he is?"

"No, but I can track them."

Luc joined them and Dean gave him a look. "A sword?" He said with a smirk gesturing at the weapon on Luc's back.

"No need to worry about ammunition. I have a gun too." He showed Dean his handgun.

"It's not a bad idea." Cole said grabbing his quiver of arrows strapping them to his back and hooking the steel bow over his shoulder. He grabbed a hunting knife and stuck a gun into his waistband.

"C'mon Robin Hood, let's go get your sister."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope was taken to the mouth of a cave. Her back hurt from bumping over tree roots and she was fading fast. The gorilla released her and sat on its haunches to stand guard with the other animals as the Chimera bent to pick her up. She recoiled as his hands touched her and tried to push him away but it was useless.

"What are you going to do to me?"

He placed her on an animal skin which eased the ache in her muscles slightly but still could do nothing for the bone jarring seizures she was already suffering from.

"It won't be long now."

"What...?"

"Your body's going into shock Hope. You'll be dead soon but I have the antidote."

Tears escaped from her eyes and her teeth clenched as her back arched in reaction to another fit. She wanted to speak but couldn't.

He bared his teeth and looked down at her removing the cloth from his waist. Her breath came in rasps as she looked at his nakedness and swore the image would stay with her forever. Her father had been trying to wean her off sex for months and this was the best incentive she had ever had. Hope's mind started to race as she struggled to find her composure.

"I want you to come to me willingly Hope and if you want to live then this is your only chance."

She frowned at him as her body went limp for a moment.

"I am naturally immune to all animal toxins. There's no better injection to get than the one I can give you."

Hope tried to scream but her vocal chords were paralyzed and no sound would come out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam shut down his phone angrily before keeping himself in check remembering Bonnie was there. "The University is closed down. Damn holidays. I called the zoo but the line's busy...I'm going to try the CDC."

"I know why the zoo's not answering." Dylan said pointing at the TV.

Sam moved towards him and turned the sound up. There was a breaking news ticker running along the bottom of the screen and a reporter was advising residents in the Philadelphia area to stay indoors as several dangerous animals had been released from captivity.

"Oh my God." Bonnie said. "Dean and Cole are out there looking for her."

Bobby had gone pale as they showed a list of animals that were on the loose. "Dean can handle this." he said not believing it himself.

"We have to warn him."

Sam dialled his brothers number but it was out of range. He felt his heart plummet as he thought of them out there with cobra's, big cats and a gorilla. His first instinct was to go after them but he knew he would never find them in the dense woods they were hunting in.

Sam grabbed the laptop. "I'll have to identify the snake online and then try to find the antidote." He immediately got to work and located the exact species and a number of an expert in California.

"Bobby, call the hospitals, see what anti-venom they have and keep trying the zoo, I'll speak to this guy."

Bobby came back a couple of minutes later. "No go on the hospital, they don't have anything than what you'd use to treat domestic snakebites."

Bonnie was rubbing at her face and felt slightly comforted when Dylan sat next to her to hug her.

"The zoo must have something surely." Johnny said.

"I'll call the cops. They can get through to the zoo." Han said getting his cell out. He didn't want to say anything but he knew they were going to be too late with an antidote if Hope had already been bitten but it was giving them something to do. He just prayed that Dean had a trick up his sleeve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Talia raised a hand and they all stopped behind her. She bent down and looked at some scat on the ground. "It doesn't belong here."

Dean hunkered down next to her and looked at the large pile of dung. "What does it come from?"

Luc bent down to see for himself. "A very large meat eater. At a guess, Lion."

"A lion? No mountain lion lays shit like this."

"African lion."

"How do you know?"

Luc looked at him. "I was a mercenary all over the world. I know."

Dean stood up. "Well, this makes things interesting. You should go back." He said to Cole and Talia.

"No way. I'm stayin'!" Cole's jaw was set and he pulled the bow off his shoulder.

"Ok, but it's hard routine from now on. No sound, hand signals only."

They nodded at him and Talia pushed on through the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope was trying to hang on but she felt life slipping away from her and the screaming pain in her body was stopping her from connecting with Dean and asking for help. She knew he must be on his way but had no idea if he would be in time to save her or if he would bring Luc with him. She couldn't imagine them hunting together and a part of her wouldn't want Luc to walk in on this.

Hope had to make a decision and it would be one of the toughest of her life. Could she bring herself to commit this attrocity in order to save her own skin?

She looked at the Chimera who was more than ready for her. He watched her patiently awaiting her consent and she cowered inwardly, the thought of him touching her was too much to bear but it was also the lesser of two evils. Was death preferable? She had no idea what her family would want her to do and the choice was torturing her. Another consideration sprang to mind. If her father came and did manage to kill the monster and all the animals then the antidote would be lost and she would die anyway. She'd die in her father's arms but that was no consolation and she knew it was something he would never recover from.

The animals became restless and suddenly she could sense him like they could. He was here and they all knew it.

It was time to bite the bullet and either live or die by her choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally got the call they had been waiting for from the zoo and Sam practically pounced on the phone.

He listened and looked vaguely pleased with the news. As soon as they started to ask questions however he hung up. "They have it." He looked at Johnny. "Can you go down there in my car? Find out exactly which snakes have been set free and get antidotes for them all."

"Sure." He took Sam's keys and ran out with Steve in tow.

Sam shrugged. "Better to be safe." He said as he sat down heavily thinking about his brother. He wanted to go to him but he knew he had to protect the ones left at home too.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Brooke said with false certainty, shaking her head at Dylan to prevent him from blurting out that it wasn't. She could see his little mind whirring and she knew he could sense something. There was no point in worrying Bonnie more than she already was, they'd already sent out the best of the best and if he couldn't do it then they stood no chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Talia stopped once more and the three men were instantly on edge. Dean could feel that Hope was nearby and that meant that she was still alive. He breathed a small sigh of relief as he wiped his sweating palms on his jean leg and kept a grip on his gun.

Suddenly he heard a roar and there seemed little point in staying quiet.

"Everyone ready?" he whispered.

Talia grabbed his arm. "You feel that?"

He frowned.

"Hope, she hasn't got long. The venom is inside her, there's nothing we can do even if we can get to her."

"There's always a way." Dean said yanking his arm back. "If I have to replace every drop of her blood with my own, she ain't dying today." He ignored her as he took the lead and went in the direction of the roar. He knew now that Luc had been right, there was a lion out here somewhere and it was gunning for them. What he hadn't counted on as he moved forwards was a primate with the speed and agility of a creature half its size.

It charged out of the treeline and knocked Dean off his feet sending him crashing into a tree trunk. He got up and was about to shoot when two large hairy arms wrapped around his waist and proceeded to crush the air from his lungs.

Dean looked at Cole and Luc. "Get Hope." He managed. She was their priority now and without argument they left him to battle the two massive mammals single-handedly.

Trying to think fast Dean tried to remember everything he remembered about the creatures from a long ago field trip to the zoo he'd gone on with the kids. He knew that they were herbivores but also some of the strongest fuckers in the jungle. Dean caught a look at the one in front of him and figured he weighed over four hundred pounds. He suddenly stood up and he was easily five six as he beat his chest angrily in a display of machismo. Dean raised his eyebrows and thought finally he'd met an opponent that was as much of a show off as him.

He had no choice but to drop his gun as he struggled with the band of steel around his waist. He paused in amazement as the two animals seemed to talk to one another in grunts. The one holding him kept a tight grip as the other moved forwards and swatted him across the face with a large hand. The effect was astounding and bells rang in Dean's ears as he tried to clear his vision. "Shit!" He groaned as he tried to move his jaw.

He tried desperately to release the arms but the large hands had grasped onto one another and were unshakeable.

Dean decided that they were his nearest relatives in the animal kingdom and as such he would treat them just like massive bikers and beat the crap out of them.

He took a huge intake of breath reducing his waist size considerably as his chest expanded and suddenly turned in the gorilla's arms. With no hesitation he headbutted the primate and then punched it hard in the jaw. Released momentarily he put a foot on its shoulder and used it as a boost to reach the nearest branch of the tree overhead. Swinging by one arm from the bough Dean caught his breath back and wondered briefly if Bonnie would be turned on by him right now.

xxxxxxxxxx

Luc pushed through the woods sensing they were getting closer as he felt Talia grow more tense. Cole walked closely beside her scanning the woods carefully. The ice crunched underfoot as the trees grew less dense and silence was no longer an option.

They all paused in their tracks and Cole turned to the Frenchman. "It's safer if we split up." He whispered.

Luc agreed as they were sitting ducks with less chance of getting to Hope if they were attacked as a group. The older man nodded and they forked off in different directions.

Cole kept his hands free as he knew he could draw fast enough and wanted to be prepared to grab Talia if he needed to. He was an instinctual hunter like his father but had the speed and strength of a shifter making it hard to hard to catch him. Nevertheless when attack came it was with a speed and ferocity that stunned him. He saw a flash of black as the panther freefell head first out of a tree and knocked him off his feet. He didn't take any time to think as he put his right forearm in front of his throat which he knew the big cat would be going for. The massive jaws clamped down on the arm and he screamed in pain as the flesh tore. In an effort to get the animal free he rolled over onto it but all that did was tear the flesh even more.

He looked suddenly into the panther's eyes and in a move that shocked Talia, Cole opened his mouth and let out a roar just like a lion. The animal paused at the sound and Cole quickly grabbed at its head and gouged one of its eyes out with his left thumb. The jaws released and Cole jumped up stepping backwards. He reached for his gun but his right arm refused to co-operate as the cat got to its feet and he saw its hind legs bend ready to pounce.

Talia moved forwards and shoved Cole out of the way at the last second as the panther pounced into thin air. It growled in frustration but by then Talia had taken the bow and grabbed an arrow from the quiver on Cole's back. She expertly loaded it in the flash of an eye and drew it back. Before the panther could move again she released the arrow and hit her target.

The arrow hit the animal in the flank and it slowed but didn't come to a complete stop.

Cole struggled to his feet and reached for his gun with his left hand finishing the panther off once and for all.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Luc had heard the shot and the growls ceased meaning Cole had taken care of the situation. He pushed forwards and came eventually to the clearing. He could see the cave and make out two figures inside but it was what was standing at the mouth that had his full attention. A full sized lion prowled restlessly as though it was on patrol. The animal sniffed the air and turned to the Frenchman.

Luc knew Hope was within reach and wasn't afraid as he drew his gun. In all the talk of Chimera's he had forgotten that it was also part demon and with a yank the weapon flew out of his hand and into the trees.

"At least give the cat a fighting chance Luc." The Chimera said.

He narrowed his eyes at the hairy naked man and felt sick at the thought that he was in there with Hope.

"Hope?" He shouted.

He didn't get an answer but knew she must still be alive.

"Hang on. I'm coming." He said as he stared the lion in the eyes and reached behind him with his right hand to unsheathe his sword. He lowered it slowly in front of him using both hands and began to move slowly sideways waiting for the attack.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hope had heard Luc but was no longer capable of answering as her voice had left her long ago. She prayed that her father was still alive as she knew he would have come too. Seeing Luc though had bolstered her resolve and she vowed to do what it took to stay alive. She wasn't ready to die and she wanted to see her family again even if it meant a lifetime of therapy.

She tried to make a sound and the Chimera finally turned around to look at her. "You ready?"

She nodded.

"Good, when you are better then you can watch your man die."

Hope stared at him and realized suddenly what Brooke had told her about not knowing what you would be prepared to do for the man you loved until the time came. Hope braced herself mentally as she made her choice.

She refused to close her eyes against the hideous image of the 'man' before her and faced him bravely as she moved her thighs apart and waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean looked at the two apes below him and shook his head as he considered his bad luck.

"Aw c'mon!" He shouted at them as he saw the larger of the two pick up his gun. If he got shot by a freakin' monkey, he'd never live it down. He swung his body getting some momentum and let go of the branch as he dropped onto the gorilla's back. He hadn't tested his strength in a while but he guessed this would be as good a time as any.

He wrapped his left arm around the primate's neck and applied as much pressure as he could. With lightening speed he whipped his right hand out grabbing for the gun. Once he had it in his grasp he started firing and the other ape went down like a sack of shit.

_One down, one to go._

He was learning that he was more like a monkey than he thought as he realized the quickest way to piss this one off was to empty a magazine into his woman. The male gorilla let out a terrifying roar and stood up grabbing Dean's collar and hurling him through the air like he was nothing.

He landed on the ground and moaned in agony, he was getting far too old for this crap. He'd lost the gun again and was feeling the pain, nevertheless he rose unsteadily to his feet as he contemplated how to take out this mammoth. He rolled his head on his shoulders and raised his fists as though he were boxing. He stared into the animals eyes. "I must break you!" he said in a Russian accent like he was Drago in the ring with Rocky.

The ape looked at him and prepared to spring forwards when Dean heard a rattling noise above him. As the gorilla charged Dean looked up and saw a snake uncurling from a branch overhead, it opened it's massive jaws and he saw venom drip from them.

He didn't pause to think about his madness as he grabbed the snake by the head and lobbed it at the gorilla's head in an overarm throw. It's fangs sank into the ape's fleshy muzzle and the larger animal started to struggle with it.

Dean knew it would be dead in minutes and the sight reminded him of his daughter as he felt his gorge rise. Taking the gun in hand he reloaded as he ran.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The lion prowled threateningly in a circle around Luc as he prepared for the inevitable. Suddenly the cat started to move towards him at speed and he rolled deftly away before bringing the hefty sword down without result. He got up immediately and swung the weapon in an arc in front of him as he adjusted his grip.

"Viens ici." He said getting angry at the prowling. "C'mon!"

The lion turned and went for him again and this time Luc stayed put as it jumped in the air. Before it could knock him off his feet he dropped onto his back on the ground and brought the blade up digging it into the lion's stomach. Kicking up with his feet Luc flipped the lion over his head and it fell to the cold forest floor behind him.

Getting up he saw that whilst it was wounded it was still fighting. Luc was panting heavily as he rotated the sword in his right hand. He looked up for the briefest of moments and it was enough to break his concentration as he saw Hope being mounted by the monster.

Luc suddenly yelled in pain as the lion swiped at him with a paw and opened up the skin on his chest with deep claw marks. He staggered back and became enraged when he saw the blood and considered the fact that the woman he loved was being raped just yards away.

This time it was Luc who charged. He was ten meters from the lion now and a formation of rocks separated them. He heard Dean call his name from the tree line and ignored everything but the pounding of blood in his ears. Without missing a step Luc and the lion ran towards one another. As he hit the first rock in the group he stepped onto it gaining height and jumping into the air turning the sword like a dagger as he fell. He roared as he used all the strength in his arms to drive the sword right through the animal til it came out the other side.

Dean stared in shock and some admiration as Luc put a foot onto the dying animals body and pulled the weapon out like he was King Arthur of Camelot.

"Hakuna matata you fucker." He said as he hocked and spat onto the body of one of the most dangerous animals in the world.

He suddenly looked up at Dean who was already headed for the cave.

"Hope!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole ignored the pain in his arm as he pulled on the bow and got the Chimera in his sights.

"NO!" Talia yelled.

"What?!" He said turning to her.

"It's her only chance to live." She said. "He can fix her if their bodies are joined, without it she'll die."

"No...?"

"Trust me. We have to stop your father before he kills it."

Cole looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. He started to call Dean's name as he sprinted through the large clearing.

Dean wasn't listening as he looked at his little girl pinned to the cave floor by the rutting beast. Her head turned to him and she had tears in her eyes as she watched her father doing what he did best, only this time he wasn't saving her, he was killing her and he didn't know it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cliffie? Me?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oooh I do love a bit of dramz!**

**So I am completely twisted to have Dean beat up a monkey but it could have shot him! It was self - defense!!**

**Anyway, the action continues here and Luc kicks ass. You need some angry French rap for him, I chose Face a la Mer by Calagero and Passi.**

**I couldn't let them have all the fun so for Sam you need Johnny Cash and Ring of Fire.**

**Yay!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he watched his father run forwards and pause levelling the colt at the Chimera's head Cole knew there was only one way to save his sister. He stopped in his tracks and removed the bow from his shoulder. He had a split second to make the decision and he didn't hesitate as he removed an arrow from the quiver on his back and took aim.

Ignoring his torn arm muscles he closed one eye and fired just in time.

Dean howled in pain and fell to his knees as the arrow entered the back of his right thigh. He looked behind him in shock to see Cole lower the weapon and meet his gaze. He knew his son would never have missed a shot and that meant he intended to shoot Dean.

His head whipped back round to Hope who actually looked relieved that Dean had been stopped. His mind was racing with the implications of this as the Chimera braced her back with one strong arm and lifted her body to his picking her up as her head fell back.

Cole was by his side in a second as the three men looked on in horror at what was happening to Hope.

"I'm sorry Dad, I had no choice. He's her only cure."

"Mon dieu."

Dean struggled to his feet and moved forwards. "Over my dead body."

Cole put a hand to his chest. "If that's what it takes."

His father yelled loudly in frustration as the Chimera laughed and carried Hope further into the cave with a growl.

Luc, Dean and Cole were powerless to do anything to save Hope as she was whisked away by the monster.

"Godamn!" grabbing the arrow in his thigh he wrenched it out bringing a sizeable chunk of flesh with it. His cries were not of pain however but of frustration and anger as he allowed his daughter to be taken from him.

"Where does the cave lead?" Cole asked Talia.

"It's an underground network of tunnels, there's a lake down there. It's a maze...I don't know if I can track him."

"Well I do. We're going." Dean said as Cole watched the veins in his neck rise and turn blue.

Luc nodded. "I'll come too."

Dean looked at Cole and couldn't be angry with him for protecting his sister. "You're hurt. You go back."

"No."

"That's not a request. Go!"

Dean checked his weapons and magazines before holstering up and entering the cave. Grabbing a length of dry branch Dean removed his outer shirt and tore it into strips. He used one sleeve to bandage his leg and wrapped the rest around the branch setting fire to it with his zippo. It was primative but it would work.

He nodded at Luc and the two men went in search of Hope, leaving Cole and Talia behind to watch them disappear into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stood in the kitchen with Han. "I think you should go. This isn't your fight and you have to look after Mae. It's not safe for you here."

Han wanted to argue but he had to protect his wife too. "You'll call right and let me know it all worked out."

Sam smiled. "Sure. Drop by again soon and hopfully it'll be a little less eventful."

"As if."

The couple said their goodbyes and wasted no time in packing up and moving out. Sam couldn't blame them, if he thought it would do any good he would have sent Brooke, Bonnie and Dylan away too. As it was they were as safe at Dean's as they were anywhere.

Johnny and Steve eventually returned with vials of antidote. Johnny was still wearing his CDC badge and looked quite pleased with himself.

It was getting late and so Sam also sent them and Bobby home. Johnny objected but there was nothing more they could do there and the family needed some peace and quiet.

Finally it was just the four of them left and Sam sat on the couch for a moment pulling the two women to him. "It's gonna be ok."

Brooke was exhausted and soon fell asleep comforted by the soft rise and fall of his chest. He stroked her back gently as he spoke softly to his sister in law. "If he hasn't called it's because he's got no signal."

"I know."

"He'll get her back. He won't stop til he does."

"Yeah."

"What's a couple of monkeys and an overgrown tabby to a badass like my brother?"

Bonnie laughed softly. "Thanks Sam."

"No problem. I should get Dylan to bed." He said kissing the top of her head and shifted Brooke slightly so he could get up.

Sam turned off the TV and went to Dylan who was curled up on the floor sleeping. He bent down and picked the little boy up holding him to his shoulder as he mounted the staircase and went to the spare room. He removed his little sneakers and jeans leaving him in his X-Men pants. It made Sam smile as he watched him sleep soundly for a moment before kissing him and closing the door as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean felt that he was descending into the pits of Hell as they moved further into the network of tunnels. Even with the torch casting an eerie glow on the damp walls visibility was poor. Without his peanut M&M's to guide him he was resorting to dropping rocks as markers.

"Where'd you learn to handle a sword like that?" He whispered over his shoulder.

"Where do you think?"

"Highlander reruns?" Dean shrugged getting a snigger in response as Luc began to get used to his sense of humor.

"I did _un stage_...er...training in Japan."

"Get around dontcha?"

"I have lots of skills. It's important that you learn something new from everyone you meet. Even the idiots teach you something."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean you." He smiled.

"So what did you learn from me and my brother then?"

"The importance of family. Something I never had."

Dean raised his eyebrows in the darkness. "Yeah, they'll drive ya nuts but I couldn't live without any of them."

"The army was the only family I had, perhaps that is why I married so young."

"How old were you?"

"Nineteen. I met her in Maroc, I barely knew her. She spent most of her time alone in France waiting for me."

Dean glanced at him over his shoulder. "You weren't there when she died?"

Luc halted in his tracks. "It's not a mistake I will make again."

"Better believe it." He replied continuing on.

Luc remained silent as they listened to the drip of water from the roof that was slowly drenching them. After a minute he spoke again. "How will we find her?"

"When she's well enough she'll let me know where she is."

"How?"

Dean shrugged as he edged along. "Since she was a baby I could hear her cryin' from streets away, like she got LoJacked at birth. Same for her I guess with me."

"And Cole?"

"No, just us two. Dylan seems to have the same only stronger."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe someone upstairs figured we needed a helping hand every once in a while."

"What happened back there. She had to do it."

"I know, she was taught to survive no matter what." Dean said not wanting to think about it much less discuss it with the man. It would take a bottle of whiskey and a mallet to the head to forget that for even a short while. "You ditch her cos of it though, and you'll be following that hairy bastard to hell."

"I did many bad things to survive war, I have no regrets and I judge no one."

Dean thought that was exactly the response he would have given and figured he wasn't so different from the frog after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Talia looked at Cole as he struggled to tie a length of fabric to his torn arm.

"You intend to disobey your father?"

"There's a first time for everything." He said with a grimace.

"Is it wise?"

"Probably not. Look, can you give me a hand here, I'm gonna bleed to death."

She stood her ground for a second. "No. You won't."

Finally moving she reached for the cotton and threw it to the ground. She blew some of the debris from the large wound and placed her small hands over it. "You remember you asked me if I had powers?"

He frowned. "Yeah."

"And I said only over you?"

"Uh-huh."

"I wasn't talking about sex."

He watched in awe as he felt heat eminate from her palms as a radiant light covered the bloody flesh. The wound started to knit together before his eyes and soon his arm was as good as new.

He lifted his sleeve and flexed his bicep testing the strength. "Why didn't you do that before?"

"Because then the others would expect me to be able to help your sister, and I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I belong to you." She said frowning as though it were obvious.

"I thought that was a joke."

She smiled. "No. I am your muse."

"My what?"

"You know what a muse is?"

"They inspire you to write poetry and stuff."

"I can inspire the will to do many things, and with me at your side you will be stronger, faster, a better warrior."

"I don't feel any different." He told her.

"Because you don't need me yet, but when you're put to the test, I'll be there."

"I guess that means you're coming with me then." He smiled finally and took her in his arms taking a second to enjoy the taste of her lips before he went in search of his father and sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had followed Dylan to bed and now Sam sat with Bonnie alone waiting for news.

She exhaled and her hands tapped on her knees nervously. "This is killing me."

Sam couldn't imagine what she must be going through. Her two kids and her husband out in the middle of nowhere fighting something new even to them. Sam knew he had to keep her calm and this wasn't the most auspicious start. "Listen Cole and Hope, they're well trained, Luc too."

"You wanna know something funny?" She smiled at him. "I worry about the kids less than I worry about Dean. Does that make me a bad mother?"

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why?"

She laughed but there was no humor in it. "As long as he's there I don't think anything would happen to the kids but I know he'd gladly lay down his life for them."

"We're all prepared to do that for our kids, it's what you're doing by having this baby."

"I know, but with him it's like he almost wants to do it, like history repeating itself." He knew she was talking about John and he had to admit she had a point. Dean was a junkie for sacrifice and martyrdom.

"Don't think about it too much, he wants to come back home."

"Yeah, I know."

They were suddenly interrupted by the lights blinking on and off. Sam sat up with a frown and he felt his heart almost stop as the TV switched itself back on and started to blast out music. The tune was happy enough but in the otherwise silent house it was downright eerie, the words hit him and he suddenly heard his son screaming upstairs.

Sam went into the hall, there was no smell and no smoke but Dylan continued to scream 'Fire!' at the top of his lungs as the strains of Johnny Cash's Ring of Fire played throughout the house.

Sam put a hand on the bannister preparing to go upstairs when the wooden railing and stairwell suddenly erupted into ferocious flames without any warning. His hand jumped back and his body went into sudden motion as he realized he was cut off from his wife and son.

He spun on his heel and grabbed Bonnie's hand running to the door. He went to open it but it was like it was nailed shut. Cash taunted him as he ran back into the den before the fire could take hold.

_I fell in to a burning ring of fire  
I went down,down,down  
and the flames went higher.  
And it burns,burns,burns  
the ring of fire  
the ring of fire._

Dylan's screams tore through him as he picked up a chair and threw it with all he had at the window watching it smash as the heat on his back became more intense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean paused as he heard a sound. He held up a hand and sensed Luc stop. "Running water."

Luc nodded. "She said there was an underground lake, we must be close."

"She's there." Dean said confidently as he began to move with more speed, ignoring the pain in his leg.

After a few minutes the sound grew louder and the noise was deafening in the confines of the tunnel they were in. They saw a glimmer of light up ahead and Dean lowered the torch slightly.

As they approached the light Dean opened his mouth in amazement at the sight of the underground cavern. It was a vast domed cave with a lake at the bottom that was easily a kilometer in diameter. A waterfall crashed into the lake from a crevice high above masking all sound. They were stood on a high ledge about thirty feet above the lake and there was no where to go but down onto rocks unless they could make the ten foot jump to the next outcrop of rocks.

Dean felt like he needed to shout to be heard but fought the temptation. "Holy cow." he paused when he squinted at the water. "Oh God!"

"What?"

"This is like some bad movie." He pointed at the water. "Freakin' crocodile!"

Luc was just as stunned and tried not to notice the beauty of nature as he contemplated what they were actually there for and the danger involved. "You see her?" He asked as they both stood looking down.

Dean shook his head. "What I wouldn't give for some rope right now."

"There's some on the other side." Luc said pointing at the opposite ledge.

"Great genius, can you fly?"

"No, but I can do Parkour."

"Is that like Math, cos you lost me."

Luc gave an uncharacteristic grin. "L'art du deplacement." He explained uselessly as he stretched.

Dean shrugged "No idea."

"It's like an extreme obstacle course. You never saw Casino Royale?"

"David Niven?"

"Non, idiot. Watch."

Luc took a few paces back into the tunnel and started getting his breath together, with a push of his legs he started to sprint and Dean frowned as he whizzed past him and without hesitation flew off the ledge and grabbed at a handhold in the cave wall. He tensed his biceps and suddenly his feet were where his hands were a moment before, another second more and he pushed back away from the wall with his thighs and spun midair so he was facing the next ledge. He tucked his head in and rolled to absorb the impact of the fall.

He got back up like it was nothing and grabbed the rope. He dropped his sword and looked up seeing what he needed.

Dean watched in stunned silence as the Frenchman wrapped the rope around his shoulder and took another leap into the chasm swinging as his hands caught a stub of rock so small Dean hadn't even seen it. He started to climb just using his arms as blood dripped down his chest. Finally he got to a ledge ten feet above Dean and wrapped the rope around his waist throwing the end to Dean.

Luc sat down and braced his feet. "Allez Tarzan, swing!"

"Are you shittin' me?"

Luc gave him a look and Dean groaned. "I don't freakin' believe this guy." He mumbled to himself as he took hold of the rope and tested the Frenchman's strength by giving it a yank.

"Oh C'mon!"

"Bite me." Dean took a deep breath and swung onto the opposite ledge surprised when he didn't plummet to his death.

Within seconds Luc got to him in a series of outrageous jumps. "What? In Paris, it's quicker than taking the metro."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam picked Bonnie up and passed her through the broken window as the den erupted into a wall of fire behind them. He climbed out after her and turned to look at the house in panic.

"Run!" He shouted as visions of the past threatened to dull his mind. He blocked them out when he saw Brooke banging on Dean's bedroom window trying to get it open.

Sam put a foot on the broken window frame and was just tall enough to grip the roof of the garage. He pulled with his arms desperately and managed to swing himself upwards onto it. He went to the front facade of the house and gripping the gutter he edged onto Hope's window ledge, glad for once that his legs were so long.

He could already feel the heat and he was on the outside of the house. It spurred him on as he thought of his wife and son inside the inferno.

He made his way to Dean's window and yelled at them. "Stand back!" Brooke was holding Dylan shielding his face as Sam threw his boot into the glass.

He heard a shout, it was Johnny who had made it onto the garage roof. He ignored him for the moment and continued to kick. The windows were double glazed and he cursed them at the same time as he prayed for a gun.

He squatted down slightly and tried to remain calm as he looked at his wife inside. "Dean has a gun in the closet!" He yelled.

Brooke nodded and told Dylan to lie on the floor. Although she'd covered the gap under the door with a comforter the room was rapidly filling with smoke. She was coughing as she made her way to the closet, Sam glanced at Dylan who was crying and looking at him tearing a hole in his father's gut.

"It's ok, I'm gonna get you out. I'm here." He smiled.

Dylan nodded and smiled back as Sam looked at Brooke with the gun in her hand. She was shaking badly as coughs wracked her chest.

"You can do it!" Sam yelled in encouragement.

He moved out of the way as she held her breath and fired all the clips in the magazine. He waited a second to make sure she was done and then swung back into place kicking the glass in with his boot.

Within seconds Brooke handed Dylan out through the window and Sam grabbed him. Dylan clung to his neck as Sam held on to the window with one hand.

"Dylan. You have to be brave ok? I'm going to pass you to Uncle Johnny so I can get Mommy out."

The little boy nodded. Sam looked at Johnny and shouted. "You ready?!"

He reached out with his arms.

"You trust me right?" He asked his son who nodded again.

Sam pulled one of Dylan's arms from around his neck ruthlessly shaking him free and letting him fall a small distance. Dylan yelled but Sam had hold of his wrist and swung him in a wide arc letting go and watching as his little body flew through the air into Johnny's waiting arms. Sam watched for a second as his son was handed down to Bonnie who carried him a safe distance away.

His relief was shortlived when his eyes met Brookes.

"I'll never fit through." She said.

Sam wanted desperately to reassure her but also knew she was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they had gotten onto the other ledge Dean could feel Hope as though she was standing next to him.

"They're behind the waterfall." He said to Luc.

"Ok, let's go." He said grabbing his sword.

They both made their way carefully around the back of the massive cascade and immediately saw something they really didn't want to. Hope seemed recovered from the snake bite but the Chimera must have gotten bored of her and changed tactics. Her hands were tied in front of her and the other end of the rope was fastened to a lead weight which the Chimera was holding over the waterfall.

Dean had the colt levelled at his head. "Put it down." He shouted over the noise of water.

"Shoot me and kill your daughter. She already screwed me to stay alive, what are you willing to do?"

Luc looked into Hope's eyes and winked.

Dean looked at Luc seeming perfectly at ease. If he spoke normally the Chimera wouldn't be able to hear him. "Well, I dunno about you, but I haven't fulfilled my Tarzan fantasies yet."

Luc smiled at him. "I'll get Hope, you get the croc."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Dean looked at his daughter as his finger applied pressure on the trigger. "Take a deep breath honey, you're goin' for a swim."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Good God! Those are some lucky women!!**

**You keep asking where I come up with this stuff and honestly? I have no idea! So looks like the boys and Hope are going swimming and Sam? Sam can only pray for that much water. How will he get Brooke and his unborn child out? Yikes. **

**Laterz**


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG!! This chap is a little shorter but action packed! Yay...**

**Yes, there was lots of danger etc and not everyone is going to come out of this unscathed. Be warned!**

**(evil laugh)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Dean pulled the trigger there was a look of shock on the Chimera's face as he realized he had underestimated Hope's father. Dean lowered his hand quickly and grabbed his hunting knife. As the Manimal fell over the falls with the weight in his hands the rope began to unravel faster than either he or Luc could move. Hope didn't struggle with the bonds but accepted the inevitable as she shot her father and Luc a last look and threw herself in after her captor.

They both ran to the spot where they had last seen her.

"Ready?" Dean shouted.

Luc nodded and Dean placed the handle of his knife between his teeth as Luc followed suit. Both men took a few paces and swan dived through the waterfall and into the lake below.

Whilst Dean kept his arms wide to avoid diving too deeply Luc tucked in his head and pointed his hands to the water slicing through it effortlessly. He couldn't see much so focused instead on looking for underwater ripples and bubbles. As his momentum waivered he began to kick with his legs and push with his arms suddenly realizing how deep the lake was. He fought the ache in his lungs as he battled downwards and felt something with his hand. He was almost blind by now but he grabbed at the ankle with an iron fist keeping a tight grip on the blade in his teeth. Using both hands he pulled himself along Hope's body until he found her arms. He looped his left arm around her chest refusing to let go as he pulled the knife from his mouth with his right hand and felt for the rope. They continued to plunge together and he could feel Hope go limp in his arms as his chest threatened to implode. Finally he caught the rope with the serated edge of the hunting knife and sliced through it aided by the tension in the fibers.

Finally she was loose and he kicked until they were upright. Her hands were still tied together so he looped them around his neck as he opened Hope's mouth and covered it with his own spending his last reserve of air on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean remained on the surface and scanned it for the crocodile. He grabbed hold of his knife and trod water finally locating it. Blood poured from the wound in his thigh and he knew it wasn't the best way to attract its attention but it was effective.

He saw the ripples in the water as the amphibian approached and he prepared himself mentally and physically. He'd watched enough Johnny Weismuller movies to think this would be cool and enough Steve Irwin to know that he was also a prize idiot for even attempting this.

As the animal got closer it sped up and Dean swam quickly out of its way grabbing its scaly tail in his fist. He hadn't banked on how agile the creatures were as it twisted round and its large jaws snapped at him. Dean was so shocked he let go and almost dropped the knife as he pushed back with his legs. He wasn't quite quick enough and roared in pain as he felt the crocodiles razor sharp teeth clamp around his lower left leg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Screw that, I can get you out." Sam said to his wife as he climbed through the broken window determined to rescue her. With the injection of fresh air, there was slightly less smoke but it had fanned the flames which were licking at the door trying to get to them. Sam felt his lungs fill with smoke as he listened to his wife cough and knew he had to get her out fast.

He started to clear the broken glass from the bottom of the window and looked out where a crowd of neighbors had gathered.

"The fire departments on the way." Johnny shouted.

"There's no time! I'm gonna lower Brooke down ok?"

He nodded as Steve joined him on the lawn heedless of the threat of explosions.

"It'll be a tight fit but you'll be ok." Sam said to her as he bent down to pick her up.

His wife was no lightweight at the best of times, she was five ten and athletically built normally but at six months pregnant she was practically Amazonian. He loved her fuller figure but had to curse the turkey dinner as he lifted her through the window. She sat on the edge and he kept a tight hold of her. "I can lower you down far enough that you can jump the rest of the way. Johnny's gonna catch you."

The fireman thing had always been Dean's gig and Sam knew he'd be perfect at it. His brother was fast, agile and stupid enough not to be scared of fire. What Sam lacked in that department though was more than compensated for by his fear of losing his wife and unborn daughter.

Brooke had absolute faith in him as she gripped his right wrist with her left hand and pushed herself off the ledge. Sam felt the strain immediately and had to hang onto the frame with his left hand to avoid being pulled out after her. His bicep tensed and shook as he leaned out gradually controlling her descent.

She looked up at him and smiled as she let go and fell into Johnny and Steve's arms.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he watched her cross the lawn safely and go to their son. He didn't have time to celebrate though as he heard an ominous groan and floor beneath his feet began to give way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luc suddenly and gratefully broke the surface of the lake with a still limp Hope in his arms. He took some massive gulps of air as he tried to keep his head from spinning.

Treading water he could see Dean with the crocodile attached to him but didn't have time to spare to get to him as he leaned Hope back over one arm and began to perform mouth to mouth in the water.

"Come on..." He begged as he struggled to pinch her nose, kick his legs and hold her upright at the same time.

Finally she responded with a splutter of water and he pulled her to him as he began to swim to the rocky edge of the lake. When he got there he took a second to try to get some movement going in his exhausted and ice cold limbs. Keeping hold of her with one arm he began to haul them both up the rocks and onto the floor of the cave. He eventually made it the short distance to the top and felt like he had climbed K2. Sitting on the edge he pulled Hope the rest of the way and hooked an arm under her knees standing up shakily and carrying her a safe distance away.

He could tell that she was out of danger as he lay her down and went back to see if he could help Dean who was still yelling obscenties as he was dragged through the water.

Luc was about to dive back in when he heard a shout.

"I got it!"

Luc looked up and saw Cole running towards the lake at a sprint before diving in gracefully to get his Dad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam couldn't believe this was happening again and could hear his wife's screams as the floor gave way and flames began to shoot up around him. He hung on to the window frame as left over shards of glass tore into his palms. He looked down into the destroyed kitchen below and vowed that he wasn't letting this happen to him a second time.

As if he needed any more incentive his jeans caught light and he felt the hairs on his legs singe knowing that it was only a matter of time before his skin followed.

Sam could hear sirens but knew he would have to be his own rescuer this time. He tensed his arms and tried to pull himself up but found too much distraction to focus properly.

He heard Brooke scream his name and thought of the baby she was carrying and of watching his son grow up into a man and that gave him the necessary push. His biceps finally bunched as he pulled himself up to the fresh air above. As he reached the edge of the window he rested his arms on it and kicked with his burning legs.

"I gotcha." Johnny said as he fearlessly perched on the sill and grabbed Sam's forearm in a strong grip.

Johnny held on tight and pulled fiercely as an explosion rocked the kitchen below. Sam finally reached the window and Johny moved aside allowing Sam to swing a leg through the opening.

"I always said you were hot." Johnny winked as he removed his shirt and beat out the flames on Sam's jeans. "You burned?"

Sam shook his head. "We gotta jump before the whole thing goes up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole suddenly realized what Talia had been talking about when she had said she would make him stronger. He had just managed to jump across a ten foot gap in the rocks swim through the icy water and was feeling unstoppable as he prepared to take on the crocodile.

He had his knife in his hand and didn't hesitate to jump onto the animals back as it let go of Dean. Cole brought the knife down onto the top of the croc's head and watched the blood mingle with his father's in the water.

He pushed the carcas from him like it was nothing and glanced around him. "Dad?" he swam to where Dean had been and dove under the water as Luc watched from the sidelines preparing to jump in once more.

Cole broke the surface with Dean in his arms, he was conscious but unable to tread water with his legs all torn up. "It's ok." Cole panted as he pulled him to the side and Luc climbed down to help lift Dean out of the water. "Be careful." He shouted at the Frenchman who gripped Dean under the arms as Cole climbed out of the water holding onto his legs as gently as he could.

Cole had seen his father with all sorts of injuries but he had never seen him look so pale and in pain before.

"Is Hope ok?" Dean asked as they set him down.

"She'll be fine." Luc said.

Dean nodded and exhaled in relief. "Fuck that hurt! Weismuller made it look so freakin' easy!" He yelled through clenced teeth as Cole unfastened Dean's belt and used it as a tourniquet on his left leg. His son suddenly regretted shooting his father in the right. It was pure Winchester luck and he knew his dad would be pissed that he would be out of action for a while.

"It's alright, I'll get you out." He told him

"No, leave me here. Take your sister and get the hell out!" He shouted through the agony.

"You're in no position to give orders."

"I'm still your father."

"And you'll freeze or bleed to death if I leave you here. No chance. Mom would shit bricks if I let you die."

Talia appeared at his side. "There has to be some way out of here, the water must go somewhere. Wait here, I'll be back in a little while." She told him.

Luc went to Hope's side. "How do you feel?"

"Rotten." She said with a sob as he sat her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok..."

"What about Dad?"

"He's just being a pussy, he's fine." He didn't really believe it having seen the wound but it was what she needed to hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the house exploded the fire crew battled the flames and Sam wrapped his son up in a blanket and held him tight. As he stared at the fire Sam remembered Jessica and the night twenty years ago when she had been taken from him. He looked at Brooke who was sat in the back of the ambulance wearing an oxygen mask and was thankful that he was able to save her and his little boy.

"We're ready to go." The male paramedic told him.

Sam nodded and glanced at Bonnie who had tears in her eyes as she watched her life go up in smoke.

Johnny walked over to him. "You go, I'll bring Bonnie. She'll want to stay with you guys."

"Ok." Sam smiled at him weakly and got into the ambulance still hugging Dylan to him.

Johnny held Bonnie in his arms as they watched the house burn. "All our phones are in there." She said quietly. "How will we know when Dean calls?"

"He doesn't need a phone to find you." Johnny laughed.

"I should wait here in case he comes home."

"No honey, you can't. C'mon, we'll follow the ambulance. Stay together."

He pulled her to Steve's car and looked at Bobby who was staring into the flames with his own memories. "Hey, Grizzly Adams! Let's go." He said.

"I'm comin'." He replied as he watched the house crumble to the ground and wondered whether history was repeating itself.

As they all got into the car and drove away they didn't see the black eyed man watching them from the assembled crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I found a way. It's not going to be easy but we can make it." Talia said as she came back dripping wet.

"How?" Luc asked.

"Through the plug hole." She said pointing at the water.

"Are you joking?" he retorted. "How deep down?"

"About fifteen feet."

"How long will we be under for?" Cole asked looking worriedly at Dean.

"Maybe four minutes."

"There's no way Hope can do that. Not the way she is."

Cole sighed "What do you suggest?"

"I can climb up and pull your sister up afterwards."

"Maybe we can do that with Dad."

Luc pulled Cole to one side. "He can't climb in his condition and we can't bounce him against the rocks."

Talia came to them. "Cole, I can keep your father going."

"Huh?"

"I'll give him my breath, it won't be much but he'll live."

"You can do that?" Luc stared at her.

"Yes."

"I thought your magic only worked on me?"

"It's not magic, I just don't need to breathe for a while."

"What about Cole?"

"He'll be fine." she said with absolute confidence.

Cole paused a second and looked at his father. They were wasting time and needed to stop weighing up the risks and get to the action. "Let's do it. Help me get Dad back in the water and I'll meet you back at the car."

Cole and Luc shook hands as they prepared for their own separate battles of strength and will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve was stood in the car lot of the hospital smoking a cigarette alone as he passed time waiting for the others to be checked out. Sam was going to be fine but Brooke would have to be kept in the hospital for observation which meant no one was going anywhere for a while. They had already been there for three hours and he knew it would be a while before he and Johnny could slip away.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he saw the Impala screech to a stop in the ambulance bay closely followed by Luc's truck.

Steve stood straight and let the cigarette drop into the snow as he saw Cole jump out of Dean's car and open the back door leaning in and pulling his angry and very damp father out. He was going to go help him when Cole ducked down and threw Dean over his shoulder running with him into the ER as blood dripped into the barren white snow. Talia was hot on his heels and Luc who was also covered in blood followed carrying Hope.

Steve's mind threatened to overload as they ignored him and he suddenly came to his senses and tailed them into the building.

"Someone help me!" Cole shouted.

A nurse ran over with a gurney and he carefully lowered his father onto it. Dean yelled in pain as his bloody leg was jarred by the movement. As they rushed him away another gurney followed and Luc placed Hope onto it.

"She was bitten by a snake but I think she's ok." He explained as he followed the nurse into an exam room.

xxxxxxxxx

Cole wasn't allowed into the exam room with Dean but he could certainly hear him as he swore at the doctors. He wasn't fooling anyone, he was in trouble and he was frightened and that's what was causing the anger.

It didn't take the doctor long to assess the damage and barely ten minutes had passed when the door swung open and Cole heard the awful words that made his father scream his name. "Call the OR, we're gonna need to take the leg."

Cole was about to burst in on them when he heard another shout as his Uncle came running down the corridor covered in soot.

"Sam." Cole said in relief. "You have to do something."

"What the hell happened?" His uncle paused.

"They want to amputate Dad's leg."

Sam didn't say a word as he threw the doors open and went to his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hee hee, You girls are great. I love when you get angry, like when I cut Sam's hair. It rocks!**

**This chap is late in getting posted as I got completely sidetracked by watching Legends of the Fall. If ever there was a cinematic Dean it has to be Tristan...going all protective over his little brother Samuel and driving all the girls wild. Sigh...**

**Anyway, here ya go with the further adventures of Hopalong Winchester and his Tribe of Heathens!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sam walked in they were trying to sedate Dean but he was still as strong as an ox as he reached up and grabbed Sam by the back of the neck pulling his head to him.

"You owe me." Dean hissed. "I gave you two working legs. Now it's your turn, don't let them do this to me."

Sam stared into the angry green eyes and removed the hand from his neck holding it in his own. "I won't."

"Promise me."

Sam nodded.

"Say it."

"I promise."

He looked up at the doctors who were working frantically as Dean lapsed into unconsciousness. "You're not taking his leg." He said firmly.

"We have no choice." One of them told him as he moved busily around the room. "The wound's too deep and it's infected. He runs the risk of gangrene and we won't be able to save him then."

Sam stood up to his full height and stared the guy down. "The only way you're cutting off his leg is over my dead body."

"Are you his next of kin?"

"No. I am." Bonnie said from the door. "And I'm with him." She said pointing to Sam. "If you can't save his leg then we'll carry him out of here and take him somewhere where they're not so eager to get rid of body parts."

The doctor took a breath and looked at them both. "You realize he could die."

"If you do this to my brother none of our lives will be worth living, trust me."

"This is a hospital, we don't have time for lost causes." His voice started to rise.

Sam grabbed the front of the man's white coat and yanked him so their faces were an inch apart and the man was balanced on the tips of his toes. "There's no such thing as a lost cause when it comes to that man. Are you gonna help him or not?"

"I'll see what I can do." He said finally. "Now get your hands off me."

Sam released him and smoothed his coat with his palm. It wasn't exactly a dead cert and it still worried him so he knew he was going to have to keep a close eye on things. He watched as Bonnie took a moment to kiss her husband and then led her outside.

Cole hugged his mother looking exhausted. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. You brought him home and that's all that matters. God, you're freezing."

"Yeah, I should go home and change. Get some clothes for Hope too."

Sam looked at Bonnie and grimaced.

"That could be a problem."

Her son frowned.

"The house burned down. Look, it's all a bit of a nightmare so don't say anything to your sister, she's been through enough."

Cole rubbed at his eyes but couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Oh my god! Our lives suck."

Sam took his keys out of his pocket. "Here, go to my place, take anything you need. Brooke has some thin person clothes somewhere and there's food in the fridge. It's your home now, we'll work out the rest later."

"Thanks." He said as he took the keys. "Is Dad gonna be ok?"

Sam smiled at him tiredly. "When the world finally ends only two things will survive; cockroaches and your Dad. Don't worry about him, I'll make sure he doesn't end up with a wooden peg."

They all stood to one side and watched as Dean was taken to the OR. Sam gave Bonnie a reassuring look. "I better go. Make sure everything goes well."

She nodded just grateful they were all still alive. "Thanks." She said as she watched him follow Dean. She knew he would make sure his brother came out of surgery whole but at that point she honestly didn't care as long as she kept her husband.

"Mom, you look pale, you should rest." It was just like Cole to worry about others when he was such a state himself.

"I'm fine, if I need anything at least I'm in the right place. You go get yourself sorted out and I'll sit with your sister." She knew Hope was fine, if she wasn't then there was no way in hell Cole would be so chilled out.

"There's one good thing to have come out of all this crap." He told her as he pulled Talia to him.

"Yeah?" Bonnie asked.

"Luc. That guy's crazier than Dad."

"Your sister seems to have that effect on men. You go sweetheart, I'll see you later." She kissed him on the cheek and watched him leave suddenly feeling exhausted. So much for her pregnancy being stress free she thought to herself as she sought out Hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luc still hadn't been treated for his own chest wounds as he stayed with Hope and made sure she was ok.

The nurse left them alone for a little while and Hope began to cry. He sat facing her and held her to him. "I feel so dirty." She sobbed.

"You shouldn't."

"I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you and my family again."

"You made the right choice."

She paused a little "I need tests and stuff but..."

He looked at her and wiped her eyes. "What?"

"I'm embarrassed." It was a new thing for her to admit, she was never normally ashamed of anything.

"I'll speak with the doctor. It's ok."

"You won't say anything to my mom will you? She's got enough on her plate without knowing about this."

"Of course not." He wanted to kiss her but felt it inappropriate considering what she had been through. He settled instead for a hug and heard her whisper in his ear.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

She laughed. "You have to ask?" Hope looked at him and ran a finger along the scar. "You're amazing."

He blushed slightly at the way she was looking at him. "It was nothing."

"Wow, modesty. I didn't think that could co-exist with testosterone."

"I would do anything to look after you."

"I don't deserve it."

He couldn't hold back any more and finally kissed her. "I love you." he said for the first time.

Hope had thought she'd never be able to let anyone touch her again but he made her feel so safe she could forget any shame when she was with him. "I love you too."

Bonnie coughed from the doorway and Luc gave Hope another kiss as he stood up to leave. He nodded at Bonnie as he left to go in search of Hope's doctor.

"He's a good man." Bonnie said

"One of the best." Hope said laying back down. "How's Dad?"

"He's gone into surgery. His leg's pretty screwed up but he'll be ok. How about you sweetie?" Bonnie sat on the bed next to her daughter and ran a hand through her hair soothingly.

"They gave me some antidote to the snakebite just in case. I feel a little better, just shaken up."

"Poor baby." Bonnie looked at her not really wanting the details just yet. Everyone was holding their cards close to their chests waiting for the drama to blow over before they started talking about their experiences. Bonnie still had no idea how Dean had been hurt, it wouldn't get him better any quicker for her to know and she was certain it had happened in some weird and stupid way that would dumbfound her for weeks.

"How come you're here?" Hope suddenly frowned. "Did Cole call?"

"No, it's nothing, Brooke had a turn so we brought her here to have her checked out and Steve saw you come in. Your uncle's with your Dad now."

"A night of drama yet again." Hope said as she saw her doctor walk in. She didn't want her mother to be there for this. "Could you find me something to eat please? I'm starving, no hospital crap though."

It was a request no mother would deny and Hope knew it would keep her busy for a while as they performed their tests. Bonnie dutifully left to go find some food and to visit the pharmacy as her medication was long overdue.

The doctor smiled. "I'm Carla. How are you feeling Hope?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Your boyfriend told me a little of what happened. A snake bite and that too? You poor thing."

"I wish I could say it was abnormal but I tend to attract trouble." She said trying to sound flip.

"So I'll do an internal exam, take some swabs, run some tests and then it'll be a little while before we get the results."

"How long?"

"I'll put a rush on it so a couple of days."

Hope's head collapsed back on the pillow as she thought it may be the longest wait of her life. "What about ya know...?"

"Pregnancy? We can wait and see or I can give you a pill now."

"I'll take the pill." She replied without hesitation.

"Ok, I understand. I should also inform the cops."

"No. Don't do that!" She said a little too abruptly.

"It's ok to be scared but you wouldn't want this to happen to anyone else."

"Believe me, it won't. Look please could you just do your thing, I just want to forget everything."

The doctor looked at her and knew for a fact that of all the things Hope could possibly do, forgetting was not one of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had been good to his word and after the doctors had taken Dean he had broken into the observation room and watched the entire operation to make sure they didn't do anything they would all regret. To say that it had been tough was an understatement. Sam wasn't particularly squeamish but everyone had their limits and watching them cut his brothers leg open to try to debride the wound had been horrific. They had taken skin from Dean's other leg and were trying to graft it onto the injury site.

He wasn't used to seeing Dean looking weak and he knew it was something he would have to adapt to as Dean was going to need help to get through this if he wanted to save the leg. Sam still had no idea what had happened but it barely mattered. He could hear the doctor's talking as he watched and they speculated that it was some kind of animal attack. They had a good laugh and a joke about it oblivious to the fact that he was there watching with a scowl.

Thankfully it was over after a couple of hours and as they dressed the wound Sam walked out and waited for the surgeon outside like he hadn't been watching his every move all along.

The doctor eyed Sam carefully "We've done everything we can."

"So he's going to be ok?"

The man shrugged. "It'll have to be cleaned daily and it'll hurt like hell. It's not going to be easy and he'd be up and about quicker if we just cut our losses."

"I think you know my thoughts on that. He heals fast, he'll be fine. How long til he wakes up?"

"Not too long, he'll be groggy for a while but that won't last."

"I'll go let my family know and come back see him if that's ok."

"I have a feeling my opinion doesn't much matter." He said without malice making Sam look down uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry about earlier, my brother's not a good patient at the best of times and when he's scared he lashes out. I kinda do the same."

"I understand, but I have to warn you, one sign of gangrene and I won't hesitate to amputate."

Sam nodded but didn't worry too much, he knew they would find some way of getting Dean back on his feet. As long as he was alive, he would recover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean woke up he was in agony and welcomed the feeling because it meant that he was still alive and he still had two legs. They may be screwed to hell but he'd get over it, he healed fast and he'd be out of bed in no time. His mood further lifted when he looked down and saw his wife asleep in the chair by his bed, her head resting on his arm. He twitched a finger and she stirred slightly opening her eyes.

She smiled when she saw he was awake. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Where's Sam?"

The door opened and his brother walked in with coffee. "About time you woke up." He smiled. "Did you have a good sleep? Cos the rest of us are exhausted."

Dean's mouth started to water as he smelt the coffee and then detected another odour. He frowned. "Why do the two of you smell like a bonfire?"

"You're not the only one who had an eventful night." Bonnie said as she kissed him and took a cup from Sam, knowing it would only be tea.

"What happened?"

"It's not important." Sam said sitting on the edge of his bed. "Why don't you tell us what happened to your leg."

"A crocodile tried to eat it." He said proudly.

Sam laughed out loud and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. It was so cool, ya know apart from the screaming and near drowning and stuff."

"And you got the Chimera?" He asked.

Dean was suddenly serious as he had a flashback and his jaw clenched. "Is Hope ok?"

Bonnie watched him carefully. "She's fine. Sleeping now. Is there anything I should know?"

Dean snapped out of it and smiled. "No." he looked at Sam wanting to change the subject. "Thanks, for keeping your promise."

"It wasn't easy and you're gonna have a tough time of it for a while so I don't want any bitching."

"What are you talkin' about?" He asked affronted.

"You're not exactly the best patient in the world." His wife said.

"Who is? Being stuck in bed sucks when you're not there to keep me company."

"Oh I'll be here." Bonnie said in all sincerity. "If you think I'm letting anyone else give you a bed bath then you're seriously mistaken."

He gave her an evil grin. "I feel better already."

"Oh God." His brother groaned. "Does anything stop you getting horny?"

"Apart from you sitting on the end of the bed, nah, not much. Get lost." he smiled.

"I'll leave you kids to it. Go check on Brooke." Sam got up and left the room.

Dean's mood changed again. "Is Brooke ok?"

"Everyone's fine Dean, don't worry. I'll tell you tomorrow. Just rest ok?"

"How about you and junior?" He asked quietly.

She took his hand and rested it on her flat stomach. "Tired...relieved...happy."

"You should go home."

She smiled and kissed his forehead gently. "I am home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was well enough to be discharged the following day and Bobby took her and Dylan home as she insisted Sam stay to make sure Dean was ok. Luc wouldn't leave Hope's side and Talia was holed up with Cole back at Steve's place.

Dean had been pretty happy about the way things had turned out when he first woke up but as pain wracked him for endless hours he began to think that he'd be more than willing to cut off the leg himself with a blunt teaspoon. Bonnie wasn't faring much better and he cursed his invalidity as he heard her throwing up in the toilet.

"Can you check on her?" He asked his brother.

Sam went away for a second and came back. "She's fine."

"She shouldn't be here, she should be at home restin'."

"About that."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"The house is gone. Everything in it too. Burned."

Dean nodded. "A demon?"

"Could be. It all happened so fast, I barely got Dylan and Brooke out in time."

"Thank god you did. Wow, so we're homeless."

"Never, you know that. I do think that once you're able we should move towns though."

Dean rubbed at his face. "That could be a while Sam. I mean, there's still three more of those bastards out there and with me laid up..."

"I've seen Hope, she doesn't know yet. Luc has her back and Cole's more than capable of holding his own. I'm still here too don't forget."

"This is a crock of shit. I can't be stuck in bed when my pregnant wife and my kids are homeless."

"What did I tell you about bitching Dean?" Sam told him firmly. "Believe me, I know how frustrated you are, but you're gonna drive yourself mad. Let me take care of things for once, I'm not twelve any more ya know."

Dean scowled as Bonnie walked in looking grey. "You're gonna get some rest." He said pointing at her. "I don't wanna see you back here til you can finish a sentence without throwin' up."

Bonnie didn't bother to argue as she sat down heavily. "I'll call Johnny and get him to pick me up."

"I'll do it." Sam said leaving the room.

"Sam told me about the house. I'm sorry."

"It's just stuff Dean."

"Did you replace all your meds?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Good girl. Now show me some love cos this hurts like a bitch!"

xxxxxxxxx

The surgeon and a nurse came in a little while later to check on the leg. The arrow wound in his thigh was bad enough but the calf was a mess. As they prepared to remove the bandages Sam took his brother's hand and gripped it hard. Dean remained stoic but Sam could tell he wanted to scream as sweat beaded on his forehead and his teeth clamped together making his neck muscles stand out. Sam watched as the gauze peeled away from the raw flesh and had to fight his own urge to throw up as he was thankful Bonnie had already left.

"It looks ok." The doctor said pinching Dean's big toe. "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He managed as Sam almost felt the bones in his hand crush.

"Wrap it back up." He told the nurse. "I'll prescribe some morphine for the pain." He said to Dean.

"No morphine."

The surgeon glanced at Sam who shrugged. "Are you a glutton for punishment Mr Winchester?"

"I'm married with two kids, I'm used to pain."

"Right, well. I'll be back tomorrow to check on it again."

"Is that it?" Dean asked. "When will I be able to get out of here?"

The man sighed and crossed his arms. "You wanted us to save the leg and we're trying. You want a quick fix I can call the OR and take it off now."

"Jeez. Were you sick the day they taught bedside manners?"

The nurse smiled and averted her gaze studiously.

"I'm just being honest."

"Gimme some advance warnin' next time and I'll have the razor blades ready." He muttered letting go of Sam's hand and shifting uncomfortably.

The doctor left the room without a goodbye and Dean looked at the young red headed nurse. "He always this friendly?"

"Dr Harrison? You caught him on a good day."

"Lucky me. What do you think of my chances?"

"It's not my job to say."

"C'mon."

"I think you'll be ok, once you can get about on crutches they'll release you but it could take up to six months to heal fully. That's a guess."

"Six freakin' months?!"

"Dean." Sam said in a warning tone.

The nurse ignored the outburst and finished bandaging the leg. She lifted it gently and propped it back up on a pillow laying the sheet back over him before she left.

"It'll be fine man. Me and the others'll be here all the time to stop you goin' crazy and we'll look out for Bonnie too."

"This is a disaster."

"Maybe you'll remember that the next time you decide to wrestle a crocodile."

"You're hilarious."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I have spared you a cliffie this time! Aren't I nice?**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG - of all the things I could write about at work...why did I choose Dean's sponge bath?? This girly is in serious need of help and a cold shower as she imagines badass in bed getting wet and soapy. sigh...Thank god my boss is off today (and the door locks from the inside!)**

**The tune for this is Enter Sandman by Metallica. It's Bonnie playing it but as requested by the Spider Slayer it's Dylan's very own anthem.**

**Disclaimer for general naughtiness!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had barely been a day and Dean was already bored. Sam had gone home and he was waiting for someone else to come and sit with him. Without any distraction or his usual tactics such as alcohol and sex he was at a loss as to how to deal with the excrutiating pain. He knew he'd been hurt before but this felt different. He refused to think that age had anything to do with it as his father had never complained of aches and pains when he was in his forties. Dean refused pain medication as he didn't want to succumb to the idea he couldn't cope, he knew it was macho bullshit but couldn't help himself.

He reluctantly reached for the remote and switched the TV on. There was a movie about to start which he hoped would pass some time but when he saw the words _Starring Nick Mancuso _appear on the screen, he felt like ending his life there and then. He turned it off again and pinched the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger trying to alleviate the pain in his head caused by his constant frown.

There was a knock at the door and Dean knew it wasn't family as they weren't that polite.

"Yeah." He called.

The door opened and Dean was surprised to see it was Luc.

"Salut." He said leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Hey." Dean said, trying to sit up but finding it impossible.

"Need a hand?"

He did but there was no way he'd take it from him. "I'm ok thanks. How's Hope?"

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about."

That got his attention. "She's ok right?"

"Physically she'll be ok. She has to wait for some tests to come back but they're ready to let her go."

"Why hasn't she been to see me?"

Luc sat down and leaned his elbows on his knees. "She is afraid."

"Of what?" Dean asked surprised.

"You."

His eyebrows shot up. "Me? She's never been afraid of anything in her life, least of all me."

"Things change. You saw something you should never have to witness, she's ashamed."

"That's bull." Dean knew he was right though, anyone would find something like that horrific enough without having your father see it too. The thought made him feel sicker than anything else he'd been through in his entire life and it would take a lot for Dean to get past, let alone Hope. "You saw it too. Why isn't she scared of what you think?"

"Maybe your opinion counts more."

"That's a first."

"We said nothing to her mother."

"Good, I don't think she could cope with that." Dean coughed uncomfortably. "Look, I have to thank you for everything you did back there."

"No need."

"Yeah, there is. You risked your life for her, it's proof enough for me."

"Truce?" The Frenchman smiled.

Dean smiled grudgingly. "You're not my best friend yet, but I figure I can deal with havin' you as part of the clan."

Luc stood up "Maybe this will sway things in my direction." he said shoving his hands in his pockets he pulled out four miniature bottles of Jack Daniels.

Dean sighed happily at the sight of the liquor. "Aw man, you read my mind. I tell ya, I want alcohol so bad, you can have all my kids if you want."

Luc laughed as he watched Dean drain one of the bottles in one go. "So, you'll let me help you before I bring Hope?"

Dean eyed him through narrowed eyes. "Ok."

Luc pulled him into a sitting position and got him comfortable without making a big deal of it. Dean had to grudgingly admit he was pretty cool and Hope could have done a lot worse for herself and her Dad.

"She'll be here in a few minutes." He said as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although he would need a lot more whiskey to ease the pain Dean was definately more relaxed when his daughter finally popped her head around his door. She looked at him for a second like she didn't know how he was going to react and Dean was a little taken aback that she seemed nervous, like she'd changed as a person already. He didn't like it one bit and although Hope was a royal pain in the ass he'd always loved that she was fearless.

"Come here and give your old man a hug."

She smiled as tears shimmered in her eyes and went quickly to the bed. She climbed onto it nudging his leg but Dean didn't care as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head like she was five again. He let her cry as he stroked a hand over her hair thinking this was the first time in years she'd been this affectionate with him, even her brother hugged Dean more.

"You don't have to be ashamed Hope." He told her finally. "Not of this."

She wiped at her eyes but couldn't speak as she rested her head on his strong chest finally feeling a little absolved of her sins. "I can't help it."

"I know baby, but you're the victim here, you didn't ask for it to happen."

"But I did."

"When the alternative is dyin' that's not called a choice that's called being held hostage. Big difference."

"I'm sorry you had to see it."

Dean chuckled. "Nothing can ever change how I feel about you. You'll find out when you have your own kids."

"What do I do now?"

It was the question he had been dreading. The only people who knew what had happened were the men and they weren't exactly the most sensitive bunch in the world and they couldn't saddle Brooke or Bonnie with this. "I got really drunk when it happened to me. It's not the best way of dealin'."

"The Succubus?"

Dean shuddered, "That was one crazy bitch. Man, it was horrible...even for a badass like me."

"I can't imagine." She said with a grimace.

"That I could be taken like that?"

"No, that a woman would be that desperate to be with you."

"Hey! I was quite a catch ya know."

"Whatever." She said with a smile.

"Do you wanna talk to someone about it?" He asked seriously.

She sat up and looked at him. "Like a shrink?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

She laughed. "Can you imagine me opening the contents of my mind to some poor doctor? Nah, no one deserves that."

"You can talk to me." He offered.

"Thanks Dad but I think you've got enough to deal with."

"Yeah, I'm snowed under." He joked. "You'll have to make an appointment with my secretary."

"I love you."

Dean hugged her again thinking she hadn't told him that since she was a toddler. "I love you too sweetheart, more than you know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope spent a little time with Dean chilling out and by the time she was gone Dean felt a lot closer to his daughter than he had in years and he was grateful for that one small mercy.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Bonnie turned up looking hiliarious, wearing one of Sam's massive flannel shirts as a dress cinched at the waist with a belt. She was wearing thick tights and biker boots. She was going to be forty that christmas but she could have passed for half that age as small as she was and with her hair in a ponytail.

"They always did say laughter was a cure for all things." He said clutching his stomach.

"Bite me."

"Why didn't you borrow something of Brooke's?"

She shot him a look. "They're almost as masculine and just as big." She joined in his laughter. She put down the large bag she was carrying and sat with him. "They've been great though. We already turned the house upside down, thankfully Bobby and Cole have gone to Steve's or I don't think Brooke would cope."

"Did they save anything from the house?"

She shook her head "It's a pile of charcoal. Ah well, it's not like we owned anything valuable and all the weapons were in the trunk of the car."

"Yeah, we'll get it all back." He said taking her hand.

"Kmart'll think Christmas came early."

He laughed again and thanked god for such a cool woman. "You're awesome."

"I know."

"You ok for cash?"

"Cole and Bobby have gone to deal with that, please don't worry."

"You look a lot better."

"Amazing what a good bath can do for you."

"Don't rub it in."

"It'll be your turn soon." She said with a wink. "But first..." She got up and went to the duffle bag. "I brought you some things."

Dean knew Bonnie wouldn't let him down and rubbed his hands together eagerly. She brought out some plastic boxes of home cooked food and popped them on the nightstand followed by a CD player. "I know you can't cope without your music for long but Sam doesn't have anything that plays casettes so you'll have to make do. I also brought headphones so you don't get kicked out of here."

"It's not any of his emo crap is it?"

"No. I actually do want you to get better so I went to a second hand store and managed to find some old classics. Not everything but you'll still have ACDC and Metallica."

"God, I love you."

She held up the magazines then and popped them in a brown bag. "Hopefully I'll be enough, but it's just in case you get lonely."

He grinned as she put the flesh mags in the drawer next to him. "What else?"

She pulled out another paper bag. "This has to be rationed, it'll thin your blood too much otherwise." she said handing over the whiskey.

"I been dyin' for a drink."

"I can smell it on you already Dean, you think I was born yesterday?"

He shrugged and took a happy swig. "You know me so well." He said with a sigh.

She sat back down. "You're not exactly an enigma Dean. You want something to eat now?"

"Nah, I'm good." He said giving her that look that meant he had other things on his mind.

"You're incorrigeable."

"Thanks, I think."

She smiled and edged closer so she could rest her head against his shoulder. "I can't sleep when you're not there."

He carried on drinking. "At least you got the egg to keep you company."

"You're so cute sometimes."

"Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my rep."

"Your secret's safe with me." She said taking the whiskey from him frowning at how much he'd drunk already. His eyes were glazing and she could tell he wasn't feeling much of anything any more. She put the bottle away and went to the bathroom to fill the wash basin she'd brought with her.

Bonnie loved that she was finally going to get the chance to look after Dean. Normally it was the other way around and she'd be lying if she said she didn't derive some sick satisfaction from the idea of bathing him.

He watched her as she stuck the chair under the door and rolled up her shirt sleeves. He was looking at her with a glint in his eye as she put on some music. It was an old favourite of his and whilst it would get most people worked up Enter Sandman by Metallica would actually soothe him.

She helped him sit up and removed his tee shirt letting a hand trail over his chest as she took a second to look at him. Their faces were almost touching but before he could kiss her she smiled and stood up leaving him to collapse back onto the bed.

"Are you tryin' to kill me?" He asked.

"No, just trying to teach you a lesson in patience." She said. "It's not like you don't have time to kill."

She got a little soap on the wet flannel and rung out the excess water turning to him and trying not to laugh at the expression on his face. It seemed she wasn't the only one who would enjoy this experience.

She began with his face, running the cloth over it gently removing the sleep from his eyes, feeling it catch on his stubble like velcro. She ran it over his lips and then down to his neck not forgetting the spot behind his ears. Whilst a lot of women she knew were ass or ab girls, she had a major thing for Dean's neck, and he knew it.

He turned his head on the pillow and she caught her breath, fighting the urge to lick it as the cloth lingered and she tried to keep her composure. Turning quickly she dunked the flannel in the bowl and was reminded of the day they had first kissed after Sam went rogue and had stabbed him. He'd come back to the motel bleeding and needing help. It was the first time she'd seen his body and every time since then, it still evoked the same response in her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she began to wash his chest as her own heaved underneath Sam's warm shirt.

"You ok?" He said smugly.

She nodded and undid a button on the shirt. "I think they put the heating on too high in here."

"Sure." He stroked a hand over hers and moved it up her arm so she was now covered in soap suds too. He suddenly grabbed the arm and pulled himself up until his mouth was just a centimeter from hers. She could feel his wet body through the shirt and sighed slightly as the flannel moved over his back. She knew she was a goner when she felt his lips on her neck and his fingers on her spine.

"You're so bad." She whispered as she finally gave in and threw the cloth back into the basin with a splash.

His hand went into her hair and he pulled her mouth roughly to his own holding onto her for balance as he enjoyed the taste of peppermint. A groan escaped from his throat when she lowered him back down and slid onto the bed next to him trying to be careful but finding it pretty difficult.

Dean blindly opened some more buttons on the shirt wanting to get rid of it entirely but worried someone could walk in if he did. He was glad to feel that she wasn't wearing her bra and pregnancy had already filled her out. His mouth immediately left hers as he ducked his head inside the shirt and began to flick the dark flesh around her nipple with his tongue.

"Oh god, that feels good." She said running a hand through his messed up hair. She loved the roughness of his stubble against her soft skin and pressed his head to her until she felt consumed by him.

Her hand was still wet as she manouvered it between their bodies and grabbed a hold of him. He groaned again as she started to massage him slowly at first and then with more momentum as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Bonnie's concentration was broken as someone knocked on the door and tried to open it.

"Hurry up." She said.

"Go faster then." he told her.

"Oh God. Just a minute!" She shouted.

After what felt like an eternity and with the distinct possibility she may have repetetive strain injury she got up and flung the wash cloth at him. Taking a second to check he was decent she fastened her buttons and ran a hand over her hair finally removing the chair from under the door.

Dr Harrison stood holding his clipboard and stared at her humorlessly. He looked at her hair which made her seem that she had been dragged through a hedge and you didn't need to be a doctor to know that her swollen lips and chin rash weren't down to an allergic dermatological reaction.

Bonnie smiled. "I was just giving him a sponge bath." She said looking at her feet like she was being told off by the Principal.

Dr Harrison glared at Dean who hurled the cloth back in the water with a satisfied grin not at all bothered that he'd been caught.

"Beautiful day isn't it Doc?"

"It was." He said walking in.

"Have you met my wife Bonnie?"

He looked at her and wondered what a young kid like her would be doing with his patient. It was obvious she couldn't be mother to his kids as she was blatantly too young. "Nice to meet you."

She went to shake his hand then realising at the last minute she put it behind her back with a sheepish smile. "Nice to meet you too." She said awkwardly.

Dean laughed at the Doctor's facial expression. "Gotta admit she's better than morphine."

"I'm sure, but you should refrain from..." he pulled at his collar. "...stuff, until you're better."

"Killjoy."

"This is a hospital Mr Winchester, not a house of ill repute."

"You callin' my wife a whore?"

"Dean!"

"That's not what I meant. Look, I'll come back later."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Stay. You've already killed the mood, you may as well kick me while I'm down."

The doctor seemed uncomfortable as he hesitated to move the sheet.

"Don't worry, the beast is asleep and back in the cave." Dean said with a wink.

Bonnie was so used to Dean she shouldn't have been embarrassed but occasionally when they came across someone who was truly repulsed by her husband, she would waiver between defending his words and telling him to shut up.

"Here." She said moving the sheet to one side so only Dean's leg was visible.

Dr Harrison put the clipboard down and snapped on some gloves as he began to unwind the bandage.

Bonnie sat by Dean and held his arm.

"Best not look." He told her. "It's not too pretty and I don't want you puking." She buried her face in his chest as he held her tightly for support. "I tell you we're havin' a baby?" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Darwin would be turning in his grave."

"What?"

"Nothing." He said lifting the leg and gradually unravelling the bandage. "It's started to clot nicely. There's less seepage."

"Always good to hear, no one likes to seep."

The doctor looked at him.

"It's just a defense mechanism. Ignore him." Bonnie said not looking.

"Next you'll tell me I'll get used to it."

"It's been eighteen years and I'm not, so..."

That shocked him. "Do you get a medal when you hit the twenty mark?"

Bonnie laughed. "I like him." She said to Dean as she stroked his arm.

"Yeah, he's hilarious." he replied like the guy wasn't in the room.

"So it's looking good." He said. "But we won't know how well the vascular microsurgery worked until later on."

"Huh?"

"Do you know what that is?"

"Dude, I probably couldn't even spell it."

"It's what was responsible for trying to reattach the torn muscles and arteries."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then the muscles won't work."

"Well that ain't any good to me."

He looked at him. "Look on the bright side you'll still have a leg, it'll just be useless."

Dean curled his lip. "I bet you're a real hit at dinner parties."

"I don't tend to sugar coat things."

"Well that's an understatement."

Dr Harrison sighed like it had been a long day. He looked at Bonnie and frowned. "I noticed the scar." He said pointing to his own chest.

She flushed and pulled the shirt tighter. "Heart transplant, a long time ago."

"And you're pregnant? You should take it easy."

"I am."

Dean glared at him feeling like he was being blamed for something. "Well thanks, it's been a pleasure yet again."

"I'll send the nurse in to dress that." He said as he left without saying goodbye.

"He really pisses me off."

"Everyone does when you feel like this."

"Not you."

"It'll be fine. He doesn't know what we do. You'll heal like you always do, it's just gonna take a while."

"I don't wanna be stuck here."

"Don't be such a child, I'll be here, Sam and the others too. Here," she said getting a fresh tee shirt out "You better cover yourself up before you get everyone going."

"I've still got it huh?" He grinned suddenly playful again as she yanked the garment over his head.

She caught sight of his leg and felt her stomach flip. "Oh God." She covered her mouth and raced to the toilet.

Dean put his arms through the tee shirt and lay down. The moment his own wife threw up at the sight of him he knew he was in trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was sat at the kitchen table doing Math with Dylan. He figured it was best to give him some sort of routine despite everything that had happened but also didn't want to deny it had been traumatic.

"Are you ok?" He said ruffling his hair. "You haven't said anything about the fire."

The little boy shrugged but Sam knew he hadn't left his mothers side since it had happened.

"You knew it was going to happen?"

Again, he was silent as he doodled in his workbook.

"I wish I could take those dreams away you know."

"I know."

"Do you want them gone?"

"I don't know. It was horrible but I also..."

"What?"

"I knew you'd save us and that feels nice."

Sam turned his face so Dylan was looking at him. "I know we talked about the stuff that Uncle Dean and I do and about the demons but I want you to know that I'll always look out for you. If you're scared though you can tell me."

"Will I have to fight them?"

Sam closed his eyes for a second. "Oh God, I hope not, I really do. But I have to teach you one day how to look after yourself."

Dylan suddenly looked scared. "In case you die?"

Sam hated everything about this and remembered fearing the exact same thing when he was no older. "I'm not going anywhere but one day you're going to grow up and you'll want your own life and you'll leave me and your mom. You need to know how to protect yourself."

"No, I won't leave."

Sam smiled. "Trust me, you'll feel differently later on. But it's ok, I want you to know that you can do whatever you want with your life, you don't have to join your cousins."

"Will you teach me how to shoot?" He said perking up a little.

"You wanna learn how to shoot?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Ok, that's not a problem, but it's a skill...it's not something I'll teach you because guns are cool."

"Uncle Dean's right, you worry too much." He frowned.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, maybe you're both right."

"I'm gonna be a big brother soon. I have to learn how to protect my little sister right? Like Cole with Hope?"

Sam sat up and looked at his son in shock. "Wow, I guess that's hereditary at least. You think about that stuff?"

"It's no big deal, it's my job."

Sam huffed and stared at him in amazement. "That's really sweet Dyl, you'll make a great big brother. Listen, I'm going to chill out with your mom for a bit, maybe read to the baby."

"She can't hear you."

"Well some of us like to think she can, so humor me." Sam said kissing the top of his head and getting up.

The house was blissfully calm, at least until Hope and Luc got there. He had no idea what the sleeping arrangements were going to be but he didn't want to stress his brother out with it. He knew there was no way that Hope would be sharing with her man but there was a limit on space with Bonnie needing somewhere to crash. He tried to forget it for a moment and wondered how his brother coped.

Brooke was reading and lying down on top of the covers when he walked into their bedroom. He kicked off his sneakers and laid down behind her sighing happily as his hand found her belly. She put the book down and placed a hand on top of his.

"Dylan ok?"

"Better than ok. He's cool, it's kinda scary. He wants me to teach him how to shoot."

"You think he's ready?"

"I'll never think he's ready, but if he does then I suppose it's good enough for me."

"He can't be your baby forever, you got a new heir apparent."

"Is she happy?" He smiled and kissed Brooke's neck.

She moved his hand and he could feel the baby shift. There was a slight regular pop. "She's got the hiccups."

"Seriously? That's so cute."

"I wonder how tall she'll be." she said after a moment.

Sam laughed. "She could make an awesome Volleyball player." he said knowing she could be at least six foot.

"Maybe there's some recessive gene for petiteness somewhere in our families."

"You think being tall's a problem?"

"Not for you maybe."

"She'll be beautiful no matter what, just like you."

She turned over to face him and as always found herself just staring at him. She finally found some equilibrium. "You know how you cure hiccups right?"

"Drinking a glass of water upside down?"

Brooke smiled and ran a hand down his chest slipping it finally into the waistband of his jeans. "No, delivering a shock."

"You want to shock our baby? Isn't that a little cruel? I don't want her to be born with a dent in her head."

Brooke laughed as she popped the buttons on his fly. "And there was me thinking you were the intelligent Winchester. Dylan came out ok."

"I don't know why, it just feels different."

"Bless you, you're worried she thinks you're a bad father already."

"No, just that no other man she meets will match up to her old man in that department." he said helping her out of her clothes.

"You're a giant among men Sam." She said taking his hand as he pulled her up so she was astride him.

"Fee Fi Fo Fum!"

"Watch out Sam, cos here I cum!" She finished as they both battled a fit of the giggles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Pop." Cole said as he walked in with a grocery sack tailed closely by the ethereal Talia.

"Hey, your mom just left."

"Yeah, I saw her. She ok? She was looking a little flushed."

Dean grinned in response.

"Yeah, Ok, say no more. I got you some grapes." He put them on the nightstand. "DVD's...I have Die Hard...all six of them, we got Lethal Weapon, Rocky and The Notebook - for when Mom's here."

"Cool, good choice."

"And...la piece de la resistance." He brought out the whiskey with a flourish.

"That's ma boy. Come to daddy." He said to the bottle breaking the seal immediately and throwing some down his neck with a contented sigh.

"Yeah, thought that'd make your day."

"So your mom said you went hustling?"

"Oh my god...we so did."

"He made three grand." Talia said proudly.

"Woah...how?"

"Thanks to my muse here, I am unbeatable with a blindfold."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Muse?"

"She literally is a gift from the Gods. I can do anything when she's around."

His father put down the bottle. "Ya know, Talia...I could kill for a coffee. Can you sneak one in?"

"Sure." She smiled as she left the room.

Cole wasn't fooled. "What's up?"

"I told you to watch yourself. This is dangerous."

"Why?"

"Cos you're my kid and although, like me, you may think you're a God. You're not. I hate to break it to you but this could get you hurt."

"Dad, because of her I managed to walk almost five miles with you on my back, not to mention kill a crocodile."

Dean sighed. "And for that I'm grateful, but you're not Superman, you can't stop bullets."

"No but she can heal me if I do get shot."

"What?" Now Dean was really worried.

"It only works on me." He showed him his forearm. "I had that chewed up by a Panther, as bad as your leg and look at it now. Not a scratch."

"Listen to me. I want you to remember what I taught you and not get your head filled with this. I don't want you thinkin' it's ok to get hurt just cos she can heal you."

"Dad?"

"I mean it Cole." He said deadly serious. "She's a lovely girl but you don't belong together."

"You said that about Luc and Hope."

"He's human."

"I'm not." Cole said staring at him.

Dean closed his eyes and wondered at his bad luck again. As soon as he got closer to his daughter, his son began to drift away. "You're human, trust me and no matter what skills you have you have all the same weaknesses as me or anyone else."

"I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you're right, I really do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OH No...Cole...listen to your father now...LOL**

**I love the boys and their sex antics, I really do. ahhhhhhhhhhh**


	20. Chapter 20

**You must know by now what happens to me when I get hormonal...so I go all sexy and then broody...thankfully I have scope to get these maternal urges out in this fic if not in real life.**

**As always, there's a lot going on. Dean's still laid up, we don't know what's going on with Cole, Hope's traumatized and there's a devil child out there somewhere. **

**You've been patient so far though and it's time to focus on little Dylan and his interaction with Sam and Dean.**

**Poor Sam, he's such a good Dad and...ah well, read on...awww**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had taken Brooke for a scan and left Dylan to sit with his brother. Dean didn't spend that much time on his own with his nephew but he always really enjoyed it as the little boy reminded him so much of his brother when he was a kid.

Dylan was perched on the edge of his hospital bed with a serious expression on his face. "How do you feel Uncle Dean?"

He smiled "I'm good thanks."

"You don't have to be brave for me, I know it hurts. Why don't you take something for it?"

It always freaked Dean out a little when he did that. He didn't know whether he could read his mind or was just sensing his pain. Either way he only wanted to help and was acting in all innocence.

"Ya know, that's a great idea. There's some medicine in the cupboard just there, you wanna pass it to me?"

Dylan hopped off the bed and opened the door on the front of the nightstand pulling out the whiskey. "This isn't good for you, you know."

"You sound more like your Dad every day." He took the bottle and had a quick swig before the little boys attentive stare stopped him. He lowered it from his lips with a sigh. "Someday you'll learn that nothing enjoyable in life is good for you, that usually includes chicks too. That's why it's called fun."

"You can't always have fun though can you?"

"Who says?" Dean held up a hand. "No, wait, I can guess. Well, your Dad's right, there's a lot more to life, but if you don't have fun then what's the point of fighting to stick around?"

"Dad says that everything's ok in moderation."

"Sounds like him; he thinks muesli's a drug." Dean rolled his eyes. "I was never much good at reigning myself in. Me and your Dad are pretty different when it comes to that."

"Everything about you is different." He observed.

"You're not wrong there but that's why it's cool with us. We even each other out."

"How?"

Dean thought for a second. "Ya know what a conscience is?"

"Yeah, like a little voice in your head that tells you not to do something naughty."

"Well, I never had that, I just had your Dad." Dean chuckled.

"And you're the devil on his shoulder?"

"Damn you're smart. Yeah, I guess I am in a way, someone has to get him to lighten up every now and again or his brain would explode." He mimed Sam's head blowing up as he crossed his eyes and Dylan laughed.

"Why _are _you so different?"

He sighed wondering how to explain. "We grew up together but we had two different fathers." Dylan looked confused. "It was the same guy but he didn't treat us the same."

"Were you his favourite?"

"I doubt that, I suppose it depends on how you look at it. Why all the questions?"

"I'm just trying to get ready."

"For what?"

"Being a big brother. I figure you have a lot of experience."

Dean smiled at him. "You're an awesome little man Dyl. Yeah, I suppose if anyone knows how to do that job it's me. Are you worried about it?"

"A little." He said pulling at his sweater. "Should I be?"

"That's a tough one. In most families I suppose it's no big deal but in ours it's everything. Something tells me you'll be a natural though."

"Dad's gonna teach me guns."

"Really? Way to go Sam. I think that's a good thing. I can teach you a few things too when I'm back on my feet."

"You will be."

"Yeah?"

"I know stuff."

"You're so like him." He said stroking a hand over his long hair.

Dylan paused and looked at him as though wondering if he should ask the next question.

"What is it?" Dean said taking the little hand in his.

Dylan took a deep breath. "If you knew something that would upset someone but you knew they were going to find out anyway one day, would you tell them?"

His Uncle narrowed his eyes at him. "Depends on what it is. Is someone gonna get hurt?"

"No, nothing like that. It's about the baby."

Dean paused and knew he had to tread carefully. "Is she ok?"

"That depends on how you look at it." He said quietly mirroring Dean's words.

"You scared to talk to your Dad cos you don't wanna upset him, is that right?"

Dylan nodded and Dean fought the urge to reach for the bottle again. "Ok, so why don't you tell me and I'll talk to him. He would want to know, whatever it is."

His nephew looked at him. "I just feel bad cos he reads to the bump all the time and he seems to like it."

"So?"

"The baby's deaf Uncle Dean."

He took a moment "You're sure?"

Dylan nodded. "I'm sure. She'll be ok and it doesn't bother me, but I know Dad will blame himself, so will Mommy. But they have nothing to do with it, it's just who she is." He said confidently.

Dean reached out for him and held him close as he let the information sink in. He tried to imagine the conversation he was going to have to have with his brother. "You did the right thing Dylan. Believe me, they'll be upset but they'll love her the same."

"They won't be mad?"

"With you? Never."

"What about with God?"

Dean really hadn't been prepared for this when he woke up that morning. "I don't know, if it was me I suppose I'd be mad at everyone but you know what?"

Dylan looked up. "What?"

"Cole's different, in a lot of ways, and I knew that before he was born. I wasn't happy about it but as soon as I saw him, I didn't care any more, he was just my little boy."

"So you think it'll be ok?"

Dean sighed again and thought about how much Sam and Brooke wanted this baby. He knew they would be devastated but ultimately if anyone could cope it would be them. "It'll be fine."

"I'm glad I can talk to you Uncle Dean."

He kissed the mop of brown hair. "I'm glad you can too." He said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were still sat like that when Bobby came in a little while later. He was carrying a stack of fat musty books and staggering slightly under the weight as he sat down.

Dean was glad of the distraction. "Bit of light readin'?"

"My eyesight ain't as good as it was, I figured you got time to spare."

"Yeah, research...my favourite." He laughed wanting to put off talking to his brother as long as possible.

"What are you reading about Grandpa?"

"Tryin' to find out about the fire."

"You think it's a demon thing?" Dean asked.

"Happened too quick for it to be anything else, and the music as well..."

"Music?"

"Yeah, it played music, Ring of Fire. Johnny Cash."

"Well at least it's a demon with taste." Dean shrugged with a sigh. "What's the theory?"

"Firestarter maybe?"

"Like Drew Barrymore? Cool."

"Huh?" Bobby asked as Dylan looked at him quizzically.

"It was a really great film when I was a kid, this little girl that could start fires just by thinkin' about it." They continued to stare and he pulled a face. "Ok then pyromania's not cool."

Bobby stood and put a book on the bed. It was huge and well thumbed. "I found somethin' in here about Elementals."

"Elementals?"

"They're mainly spirits that control the four elements."

Dean smiled to himself. "I thought there were only three...ya know; Earth, Wind and Fire?" He started to hum Boogie Wonderland.

"Idiot. Earth, Air, Water...and Fire. Now it's mainly fairytales but seein' as though I'm sharing a house with a Wood Nymph, I'm willing to go out on a limb here."

Dean turned to a page marked in the book. "Gnomes? You kiddin' me?"

"It don't have to be a literal translation from folklore."

"Just as well, cos if Cole starts datin' a gnome I'm really gonna have to put my foot down."

Dylan giggled happily at the mental image and the sound was music to Dean's ears. "That's funny."

"Elementals started off as myth but so did the Chimera, and we saw what happened there. No reason we can't have a demon who can control the four main elements."

"I guess not." Dean agreed, reading on. "So if whatever it is can set fire to stuff that means it can drown you too? How come I don't feel so bad about my bed baths any more?"

"It could also control the ground and the air."

"How?"

Bobby shrugged. "Gale force winds maybe? Landslides..."

Dean covered Dylan's ears and whispered. "So basically we're not safe anywhere?" The old man lifted his shoulders again in response as Dean lowered his hands. "Well, that's just awesome."

"We gotta find out more about this." Bobby looked at Dylan. "You think you could ask Ling?"

Dean frowned. "Is that a good idea?"

"I can do it." Dylan responded quickly.

"I don't think your Dad would be too happy with that."

"He never is."

"Out of the mouths of babes..." Bobby muttered.

"I still think you should speak to Sam first."

"About what?" The familiar voice said as the door opened.

Dean looked at Bobby and raised his eyebrows as Sam and Brooke walked in.

"We need information about the next demon spawn and I think Dylan can help."

"How?" Sam was instantly on his guard.

"He wants me to ask Ling what they want." Dylan answered.

Sam sighed and looked at his son's eager face. "I don't know...I mean, it's one thing for him to have these images and dreams, it's another to invite them. It's too dangerous."

"If you think it's a bad idea, then it's ok...I'll find another way." Bobby responded.

Dean watched his brother's face carefully as he battled with the decisions he had to make regarding his son's gift. On the one hand he knew the only way to protect them all was to find out more about what was going, but on the other he didn't want his son to be any more involved than he had to be.

"Dad, I can do it..."

"We'll talk about this at home Dyl." Sam said looking his son in the eye.

"Yeah, we should be heading back." Brooke said taking Dylan's hand. He paused a second, turned and hugged Dean quickly before hopping off the bed. "You coming Sam?"

"Nah, he's gonna stay and chill with me right?" Dean said with a grin.

"Sure." Sam went to kiss his wife. "I'll see you at home." He said with a smile.

"Ok."

Bobby looked at Dean's face and knew something was going on but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He knew that Dean wanted Sam alone and he could live with that but was wary of the motive. "I'm gonna go too. I'll leave the books here, it'll make a nice change from porn."

"Very funny." Dean said. "Thanks for stopping by."

They all finally left and Sam sat down with a sigh. He was worried about Dylan but couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from curving up into a slight smile as he reached into his pocket. He handed a photo to his brother. "It's the baby."

Dean took the scan photo and looked at it. He'd kept the one of Hope in his wallet for years but this meant even more in a way because of what he had just found out. "Wow, that's amazing, I can't believe they have these in 3D color now. She's beautiful man, she has your...frown?"

Sam laughed, "It's a bit early to see a resemblance but there she is; ten fingers, ten toes...perfect."

Dean handed the photo back and rubbed at his temples, he hated this with a passion. Sam looked really happy and he was going to have to break his heart.

"You ok Dude?" Sam stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't look so hot, can I get you something?"

"No, I'm ok. Sit down here a second."

Sam looked at him with a question in his eyes but sat down on the edge of the bed to face Dean. "What is it?"

"I had a little chat with Dylan just now."

Sam's brow furrowed further. "About what? Is he ok?"

Dean sighed again but looked straight into his eyes. "I don't know how to tell you this Sammy so I'm gonna just spit it out. Dylan told me the baby's gonna be born deaf." he waited a second to let the news sink in and almost choked when Sam looked at the photo again.

He finally spoke. "He knows that for sure?"

"He knew it was a girl, he's not been wrong about anything else. He was scared to tell you, wanted me to."

Sam huffed and shook his head. "He kept saying she couldn't hear when I read to her. I just thought he meant..."

"Ya know what? There's tonnes of stuff doctors can do nowadays...I'm sure it's not the end of the world."

Sam rubbed at his face and his hand finally came to rest over his mouth. He looked up, "What if she can't talk either?"

That hadn't occurred to Dean and he had to admit being a deaf mute had to be horrible but what could he say? Would mainstream schooling be out of the question? The thought his neice could wind up riding the special bus was hard to stomach. He couldn't imagine how Sam, who loved his long chats, was feeling.

He leaned forwards slightly and put a hand on Sam's arm. "If anyone can deal with this, it's you and Brooke."

Sam shrugged and glanced back at the image like he was holding the actual baby. "We said we'd love her no matter what...I just kinda thought..."

"That you were outta the woods?"

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Look, it might not be as bad as all that. I mean, if we think worst case scenario, it could work out ok."

"I'm gonna take a walk." He said getting up off the bed.

"You shouldn't be on your own, why not just stay here for a bit? Have a strong drink, you don't have to say anything."

"I should clear my head before I talk to Brooke."

"Sam, I'm just gonna sit here and worry about you man. Don't put me through that, please."

It took a little while but he turned around finally and looked at Dean. "Where's your stash?"

"Closet, nightstand and..." Dean reached under his pillow and pulled out a bottle. "Here." He said unscrewing the top and handing it to Sam.

Sam took a sip and sat back down in the chair. "I have no idea what I'm gonna say to Brooke."

"I know you Sam, you're better when you're prepared. Maybe we can look into some stuff, talk to a doctor and it might not sound so scary."

Sam took another drink and leaned back against the chair. "Can you imagine never hearing music Dean?"

Dean almost said something that really wouldn't help the situation and for once managed to bite his tongue. "Honestly? I don't know what that would be like."

"God, what about the danger? If she can't hear what's coming or call for help what am I supposed to do?"

"I think you're gettin' a little ahead of the game. We've faced challenges before, we'll cope."

Sam's head fell into his hands as he leaned forwards. "My poor little girl."

Dean hated seeing him like this. "I don't know much Sam but I can tell you one thing for sure."

"What's that?" Sam asked sadly.

"She'll have the most supportive family she could wish for, and she'll never be made to feel isolated from the world. Not with us around."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Bobby got back to Steve's he was at work and Johnny was out. He could hear Cole's deep voice coming from the den followed by Talia's soft giggle.

"You better not be naked." Bobby shouted before bursting in and finding them lounging on the couch.

"Hey Grandpa. Ya know, I'm not Dad, I don't always have to be having sex."

The old man looked at them both like he wasn't impressed. "Too right you're not Dean, cos he'd be spending his time trying to find out what we're fightin' or at least training for what's ahead. He may like humpin' but he has a good work ethic too. Just cos your Dad's laid up, don't mean you can slack off."

Cole raised his eyebrows, he wasn't used to being told off. "What about Hope?"

"I ain't playin' that game, you know your sister needs time. With your father in the hospital, your mom needs help, bills need payin' and we still got three Demons to fight."

"I haven't forgotten."

Bobby glanced at Talia who didn't even have the good grace to look cowed by his outburst. "Well, you're the man of the family for the time bein' so you better buck up your ideas. Sam's got enough on his plate without having to take care of everyone else too."

"Yes sir."

"Ok." Bobby took a seat opposite them and looked directly at the nymph who had her legs draped across Cole's lap. "What can you tell me about Elementals?"

"I haven't heard of them existing in decades." She told him sitting up finally.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but ain't you spent most of that time up a tree? Not exactly what you'd call gettin' out there."

"Grandpa!" Cole wondered what had gotten into him.

"It's ok Cole, he's right. I still know things though Bobby. Elementals did exist but not like folklore would believe. They weren't made of air, water or fire...they weren't actually gnomes or sylphs, just people."

"Who had the power to control everything around them?"

"No. One element each."

"They weren't supernatural?"

"As far as I know it was more to do with witchcraft. Depending on where a certain tribe lived they would need some help with the crops or to battle enemies so there was one, who would harness the power of the sea or the earth to help the rest."

"And this could develop over the years I guess, passed down from generation to generation."

"Maybe."

"You think one of these things burned down the house?" Cole asked.

"Seems a good bet, but I'm thinkin' that if this kid's part demon then it would have the power over all four elements."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"Yeah, but we don't know when the next hit's coming or even what it wants."

"Hope presumably." Cole answered.

"Why though? You got any idea Talia?"

"I knew about the Chimera because he was there, I could sense him. I haven't got a particular psychic ability."

"Dylan does though." Cole ventured.

"Yeah, but Sam won't let him go there."

"Can't Dad convince him?"

"I dunno. I got a feelin in my water that Dylan's got more power than anyone can imagine, that's why Ling's lookin' out for him but he's still young. Can't blame Sam for wantin' to protect the kid."

Talia was silent for a moment. "If Hope's the key then maybe she holds the answers."

"How? She knows as much as the rest of us." Cole told her.

"You could regress her. Every child comes from somewhere, could be she knows what's going on but just needs some help to unlock those secrets."

"Like a past life?" Bobby asked. "Are they for real?"

"Not past life, pre-life. Someone sent the demons, they know their purpose, maybe she knows too but...forgot."

"She was created in a test tube." In Dean's absence, Cole was playing Devil's advocate.

Bobby scratched his chin. "Yeah, but her soul wasn't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luc made his second tentative appearance in Dean's room later that afternoon and as if the older Winchester hadn't had enough trauma for one day it was just getting worse.

"Where's Hope?" He asked.

Luc didn't bother sitting down as he anticipated what would happen when he told him. "She went to get her test results."

"Alone? I don't think so."

Luc smiled to himself, Dean was easy to read at the best of times but when it came to his family he was scarily predictable. "I thought you might say that." Luc walked out and came back in with a wheelchair.

Dean grimaced at the thing but would let it go if it meant being with his daughter. Pulling the sheet back he was grateful that he was wearing his sweats and wouldn't have to get the Frenchman to put his pants on, which would be a fate worse than death.

"She said she didn't want me there, she said nothing about you." Luc told him.

"She wouldn't admit to needing help with something like this."

The leg was scabbing over and Dean could feel each movement tear at the delicate skin but he wouldn't accept any more help than was absolutely necessary. Finally Luc sighed in exasperation and grabbed his arm.

"Tetu comme un ane."

"Would you quit mumbling in French?"

"I say you're stubborn like an ass, same as your daughter."

"And I say, you're ugly like one." Came the retort as he reluctantly let the man help him off the bed.

As soon as the blood rushed to the limb Dean started to feel faint and the throb in the broken veins of the leg made him feel slightly nauseous.

"You ok?" Luc asked.

"Just drive." He told him as he regulated his breathing to cope with the change of position and subsequent pain.

Luc took him to the Doctor's office where Hope was waiting outside looking small and forlorn. When she saw Dean she cast Luc a glance and tried to hide her relief.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cruisin' for chicks." Dean replied. "What do ya think?"

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

"There's a lot of things people tell me I shouldn't do, but you know what I say?"

"Screw it?" She asked trying not to smile.

"Exactly. When you seeing the doctor?"

The door opened and the young female doctor who had seen Hope before stepped out. "Hello Hope, how are you feeling?"

She stood up nervously. "Fine...er, this is my Dad. Is it ok if he comes in too?"

The woman shook Dean's hand. "Nice to meet you, I heard what happened...you're a little famous."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know." He said with a smile.

"You know they still have Rangers looking for those animals?"

"Good luck with that." Dean muttered.

She frowned slightly. "Anyway, I'm Carla and as long as Hope's happy for you to come in, it's fine by me."

They left Luc waiting outside and went into the office. As Hope took a seat she seemed to lose all of her bravado and put out a hand letting Dean envelope it in his own. Carla had a relaxed and friendly face that instantly put them at ease.

"I'm not going to drag this out Hope." She said with a smile. "You didn't catch any horrible diseases."

She sighed in relief and looked at Dean who squeezed her hand.

"So why are we sat down?" Hope asked. "I mean you could have told me that over the phone or in the hall."

"There's something else that came up in the tests. Something pretty amazing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam wandered into his quiet home and found it suddenly alien to him. He'd always found it a haven and loved returning to his family but this time he did so with a heavy heart as he considered what he had to tell his wife about the baby. He called out and a little voice answered from the den.

When he walked in he slung his jacket into a chair as Dylan looked at him nervously from where he sat in front of his laptop at the coffee table.

"Where's your mom?" He said sitting heavily in an armchair.

"Upstairs with Aunt Bonnie doing something womaney."

Sam had to chuckle as he rubbed his eyes. What his wife and his sister-in-law got up to was as much a mystery for him as for his six year old. "I spoke to Uncle Dean."

Dylan remained silent as he waited for his father's reaction.

"I told you, you can talk to me about that stuff."

"Are you mad?"

"No, not with you. But why couldn't you tell me?"

"Cos sometimes you get all sad, even when there's nothing to be sad about."

"I'm sorry. I don't realize sometimes." He said as he adopted the exact look Dylan had feared.

"I know why." He told him with no fear.

Sam remembered what Talia had said about Dylan being an empath. "Ok..."

Dylan got up and rested a hand on his knee. "You're scared we'll go away and leave you, like the others did."

Sam hated to ask. "The others?"

"Your Mom, Dad and Jessica."

Sam felt like his heart was about to stop. "You know about her?"

"Uh-huh." His smile was so beautific Sam could barely cope.

"Everything will be..." He raised his right fist with the fingers pointed towards Sam then extended the first two fingers upwards before opening his palm and touching his thumb to his right temple three times.

Sam raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Dylan smiled. "It's sign language, see?" He went to the computer and turned the screen.

Sam slid to his knees on the carpet so he was the same height as Dylan, and saw the American Sign Language website that he had been reading. "You've been learning how to sign?"

"Yeah, I just told you 'it's ok Daddy'." He repeated the hand gestures.

Sam was overwhelmed for a second and didn't know what to say.

"It's easy." This time the fingers brushed over their left twin causing them to move. "Even a really small baby can learn, so you'll be able to talk to her before you should be able to. It's really cool."

Sam started to well up as he watched him in awe.

"You're doing it again." His son said.

"I'm not sad Dyl. I'm just incredibly proud of you."

His first and little finger touched his forehead and then moved outwards. "Why?"

Sam laughed. "Your little sister's so lucky to have you, you know that?"

He pointed to himself and then touched his forehead with the tips of all four fingers. "I know." He said as he put his small arms around Sam's neck giving him a hug.

Sam frowned. "I guess I should start learning this stuff huh?"

"It'll take you longer to learn cos you're old, but I'll help you."

"You will?" He said with a smile releasing him and looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, I think Uncle Dean might find it a bit harder though. I don't think any baby wants to see his hand gestures."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the midst of all the angst a sudden mental image of Dean flipping the bird in Ghostfacers springs to mind. LOL**

**So, there's something happening with both of Dean's kids, and now Sam's too...can they ever catch a break?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happens as regular as clockwork...I get hormonal, I find myself watching 'Heart' then I just have the same dream...That Dean had shot a bullet into Cassie's head at the end of 'Route 666'. I can't be alone on this surely? **

**Anyway, good to see Season 3 is already ranked third in the dvd bestseller chart in the UK (yay! GO BRITS) **

**So, I am nothing if not fair...when Sam was laid up we did have big bro helping him out quite a bit so now it's time to return the favor...Oh yes, thank god for hormones as it's the brother bathing scene - Sam's the man, but...you know me... there's no Wincest however **_**I do not own**_** what goes on in your minds so...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked up the stairs slowly, his wife's laughter guiding him to the bedroom as she joked with Bonnie. Such a simple thing like the sound of a genuine laugh was something that he had always taken for granted, to be denied it was cruel. On the way home so many thoughts were running through his head his mind was a jumble.

How would humor translate if you were reading the joke from someone else's lips? Could you imagine what music was if you could only feel the vibration of it in your body? Was a scream as terrifying to witness if you couldn't hear it?

He didn't know the answers to any of those questions but he intended to find out as soon as possible. He remembered when he was in a wheelchair and Dean had been worried about him, he had sought out a paralyzed self-defense instructor to teach him the ropes. Sam wanted to be as prepared and make sure that he would be the best tutor and father he could be from the start. He had considered holding off telling Brooke until he knew more but with Dean and Dylan already aware he thought it a betrayal not to let her in on it.

He got to his bedroom door and knocked. "You decent?"

Bonnie opened the door after a minute. As always he had to lower his gaze to meet hers and saw she was wearing his old Stanford tee shirt which went past her knees.

"She's in the bath." She passed him with a smile on her face.

Sam took a breath and went into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

"You're just in time to haul me out. I swear I'm going to pop anytime soon I can't believe she'll hold out another seven weeks." Brooke shouted through. After a minute she called again. "Sam? You there?"

He finally walked into the bathroom and saw her lying there covered in suds with her belly poking through the bubbles. Her hair was piled up on her head and her face was damp with steam. She looked amazing to him right then and he took a second to just enjoy the sight.

Once when he had been on a road trip with his brother they had talked about whether they considered pregnant women sexy. Dean had admitted that whilst he didn't think so, he liked having sex with Bonnie so much it didn't bother him what size her stomach was. When Sam had pushed he had finally come to the conclusion that Dean wanted to feel like he was the Daddy in and out of the sack. It brought out his basest protective instincts and knowing he was that virile was what turned him on more than anything.

For Sam it was nothing like that. He was protective of Brooke but could also spend hours just looking at her stomach swell in front of his eyes, like it was tangible proof of their love. When they had been trying so hard for Dylan the sight of a pregnant woman was horrific for both of them, so much so that now they both relished the changes in her body.

He took off his shirt and sat on the floor by the tub letting his hand trail over her belly as he rested his chin on one arm.

"You ok?" Brooke asked softly.

"Yeah, I am." He smiled at her. "You know our son's just the most beautiful kid?"

Brooke smiled. "I know."

"It doesn't bother you he has this whole psychic thing going on? That our life never seems to be normal?"

"You know it doesn't. What's this about? I'm wrinkling like a prune here."

"I have it on good authority our little girl's going to be really amazing too."

She frowned at him. "Like Dyl?"

"Not exactly but...different all the same."

She looked at him intently trying to read is mood. "You're worrying me now."

"There's nothing to be worried about." He said with a smile as he moved his hand over her stomach. "But there's a pretty good chance our little one's going to be deaf." He looked at her like he had already made his peace with it.

Brooke sat for a moment staring at him. "Are you serious?"

"No scan would pick it up, Dylan gave us a heads up which is good when you think about it."

Brooke's lips moved but nothing came out. She looked away and her hands finally went to the baby. "You know, it's weird but she never kicked like Dylan; you read all the books, we played that really stupid classical music you don't even like. It kinda makes sense." She said with a sigh.

"It's going to be ok Brooke honestly."

"We both fought so hard to be what society classed as normal, I guess that's all I ever wanted for my kids."

He took her hand. "That's why she's been given to us. We can deal."

"God, I know you're right, but it's one thing saying you could accept anything and it's another dealing with the reality. I need some time."

Sam looked at her. "I know you do, it was a shock for me too. You know what? Dylan's downstairs teaching himself sign language. He's that confident everything will be fine, you just have to spend five minutes with him and you'll feel it too."

"Sign language?! Oh my god Sam! This is all just..." She failed to keep the panic from her eyes as though it had suddenly hit her.

Sam leaned forwards and hugged her reassuringly until the bath water went cold and he lifted her out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat holding Hope's hand as they both stared at the doctor.

"What did the tests show?" He asked in a gravelly voice.

"These were just standard blood tests we took but the results so far show that Hope has an amazing immune system."

"Is that it?" Dean said in relief. "Christ, you had me goin' for a minute there."

"It's quite unbelievable." Carla stressed.

"Look, she's like me, she's never been sick. No big deal."

"Mr Winchester, your daughter's a minor so I've kept this quiet. If this got out then there would be a media circus."

Dean looked at Hope and his gaze told her to keep quiet. "What are you tellin' us?"

"That your daughter's blood has an abundance of antibodies to fight viral infections."

"In English."

"There's nothing else like it. There's a good chance she could be immune to some of the worst diseases in the world."

"Well...that's not much of a problem for me, ya know?"

Carla leaned forwards and looked him in the eye. "What if her blood could cure some of those diseases?"

"Oh crap."

"But that's good right?" Hope said not understanding why her father suddenly looked scared.

"Who else knows about this? I want names." He said to the doctor.

"Dad?"

He shot her a look and Carla frowned.

"Do you understand the implications of this?" The doctor asked him.

"Oh yeah, I understand. You and your buddies wanna turn my kid into a lab rat. Over my dead body. Now, I wanna know who did those tests."

"It was just our lab team, but..." She stood up as Dean made to leave gesturing with his head for Hope to open the door. "...they won't say anything."

"Damn straight they won't."

xxxxxxxxx

When they got back to Dean's room Doctor Harrison was waiting. "Where have you been?"

"Dollywood. What's it to you?" He said as Luc pushed him inside.

"You're still my patient Mr Winchester." He said wearily. "As much as I would love to see you mutilate yourself I have to think of my malpractice insurance premiums."

"Don't worry Harrison. I'm outta here."

"Dad, you can't!" Hope pleaded.

Dean gestured at Luc who bent his head to him for Dean to whisper something. He nodded and left the room.

"Luc?" Hope called after him.

"Mr Winchester..."

Dean looked at the guy and hated the fact that he was sitting down so he decided he wouldn't. Bracing his hands on the arms of the wheelchair he grimaced and stood up slowly on shaky legs. His skeleton and adrenaline combined would have to be enough to keep him upright as he stared the guy down.

"Why do I need to stay here? I haven't taken one drug since I got out of surgery. For all I know some intern's high on my prescription and still charging my insurance. My wife brings me my food _and_ washes me, plus your TV channels suck ass. To top it all off the only thing you ever do is come round here once a day to unwrap the gauze, bust my balls and tell me you wanna cut off a perfectly fine leg. Now you tell me why I should hang around?"

"I'll go get the discharge forms." The doctor said eagerly heading for the door before pausing. "You know it's against medical advice though right?"

"I'm not gonna sue your scrawny ass!" Dean shouted over his shoulder.

"Oh God, Mom's gonna pitch a fit."

"Hope?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm about to fall over!"

Hope grimaced and grabbed him as his legs gave way and he fell back into the chair. "Where did you send Luc?" She asked as she got him settled.

"To steal your files and threaten a few lab geeks."

"He doesn't even know what happened in that office."

"No, but he's a good soldier and he listens to his General. Now gemme some damn whiskey."

xxxxxxxxxxx

With everything that was going on Dean knew he didn't want to impose on Sam's hospitality, he realized they needed time together as a family. He figured Steve had drunk enough of his beer that he could put up with the Dean Winchester household for a couple of nights.

When he finally made it through the door on crutches he was in agony and Johnny was like a mother hen clucking around him. "I have the spare room all ready for you."

"That's great." He said with a grimace. "I'll take the couch." Dean was already feeling like crap but seeing the charred remains of their home next door had done nothing for his mood.

"We can get you up the stairs." Steve said bashfully.

"No thanks Elton...I'll be fine." He said with a vague attempt at sarcasm.

"What happened at the hospital?" Johnny asked. Hope gave him a look and he dropped the subject. "Cole's gone out..."

"Where?" Dean grunted as he sat down.

"Somewhere with Bobby and the fairy."

Dean wanted to laugh at the irony but couldn't find it in him. "Bonnie?"

"On her way. She's not too happy."

"She'll get over it."

They all stood a little awkwardly in the lounge looking at him.

"What?!"

Steve left the room immediately feeling intimidated. Hope took a seat next to her dad. "Luc? Whiskey?" She asked.

Johnny also made himself scarce as Hope looked at her father. "Thanks."

"What for?" His voice was thick with fatigue and pain but he managed a smile.

"I don't know, for doing this to protect me?"

"Honey, that comes easier than breathin'." He told her as he heard the Impala screech to a halt outside. "Oh god, now I'm in for it."

Hope laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the fact you battle the worst things anyone can imagine and you're scared of mom."

"I'm not scared of your mother." He grimaced as Hope got up still laughing.

Dean had his whiskey in hand when Bonnie stormed in and looked at him with her hands on her hips. She was wearing Sam's Stanford tee with biker boots, her bare arms and legs covered in goosebumps.

"What the hell are you doing? You wanna freeze to death?" he almost shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got a call saying my stupid husband who almost lost a leg just checked himself out of hospital. I was in a bit of a hurry to kick his ass."

The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. "Admittedly, it's not my finest hour. But I had to leave."

The look on his face told her he had a good reason so she relented and sat down as he recounted the events of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie had tried to make him comfortable on the couch but Dean wasn't overly impressed by the experience when he awoke later that afternoon feeling older than Bobby looked. He wasn't used to feeling like this and it was the pits.

"You can't carry on like this Dean." His wife told him.

"I'm ok, don't fuss."

"I can't stand to watch you go through this any more, so either we get something to deal with the pain or I'm out of here."

He knew she wasn't serious but she did have a point. "I'm not taking drugs." He stated adamantly.

Bonnie was sat on the floor by his head holding an ice bag to it. "Well, I'm not letting you drink yourself to death, what about a spell?"

"Bobby's not here."

"Help me out here Dean, I'm worried sick about you." That got his attention like she knew it would but, he was also so stubborn it was untrue. "Ok, you leave me no choice. Plan B!" She yelled as she stood up and stepped away.

Dean looked up as Sam and Johnny walked in. Neither of them said a word as Johnny grabbed at Dean's arms and restrained him whilst Sam put a knee on his chest and held his nose. He threw some tablets down Dean's throat and forced him to drink some water from a bottle. Dean sputtered in fury but had no option other than swallow them as they stood back slightly breathless.

Sam screwed the lid back on the bottle of water and confiscated the whiskey. "If you make me come over here and do that every four hours I'm gonna kick your ass, I swear."

"What the hell?"

He perched on the edge of the coffee table and looked at him as the others left them to it. "Dean, quit the tough guy act...your wife and kids need you so you're gonna rest and get better ok?"

Dean looked at his little brother and frowned. "Since when did you get all bossy?"

"Since Bonnie called me in tears and begged me for help."

"She did?"

"You don't stop to think that sometimes people want to protect you too. If you just gave your body a chance to recuperate then you'd be healed in no time."

Dean sighed and scratched at his rapidly growing beard. "Is this an intervention?"

Sam laughed. "Why not? You _need_ rescuing from yourself. Have you even consumed anything but whiskey in the last twenty four hours?" Dean's silence spoke volumes. "Ok, I'm gonna get you upstairs, get you cleaned up and shaved, then you're gonna eat something . After that you can apologize to your wife for being such an idiot."

"Do I have a choice?"

"I could punch your lights out or you can go without argument."

"So that's a no then?"

Bonnie and the others had made themselves conspicuously absent in fear of an outburst as Sam picked up his sulking brother and carried him up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Dean could have felt worse about it and knew the roles had been reversed enough times, so he let it go as Sam set him down on the large bed and got his breath back. "Christ...how did you ever manage that with me?"

Dean simply gave him a smile filled with sarcasm and unspoken come backs.

The room had been lovingly prepared by Johnny and Dean felt a bit of an ass when he saw the trouble he had gone to. Everything from spare clothes to toiletries and medical supplies had been laid out. Dean picked up a teddy bear wearing a leather jacket with 'Badass' emblazoned on it in rhinestones and raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"That has nothing to do with me." Sam said casting it a confused look.

As soon as he was in the clean room Dean realized what a mess he was. He sniffed at an armpit and grimaced.

Sam caught the action. "If you spent more time getting clean rather than having an orgasm when your wife gave you a sponge bath then you might not smell so bad."

Dean could think of a few retorts but didn't have the heart to give Sam a hard time when he was just trying to help. He was going through issues at home and he'd taken time out to come be with him, the least he could do was be gracious about it. He didn't even say anything when his brother helped him to undress and gave him a towel to hide his modesty.

"You spoke to Brooke." Dean said gently, leaning up on his elbows as he watched Sam pause whilst unwrapping the bandage on his leg.

Sam nodded then lifted his head and smiled. "She's ok, or at least she will be."

"And Dyl?"

"He's learning to sign."

"Already?"

"Yeah, we all have to start soon, I'm gonna look for a local teacher to come over to the house."

Dean was slightly shocked at how well Sam was coping but that was him all over. "Is it hard to learn d'ya think?"

Sam shrugged. "I think the toughest thing will be doing it without having to think about it. It'll be something we'll have to do all the time til it's second nature."

"At least Cole won't have any problems with it."

"Dylan's a natural, but God alone knows how you and Bobby will cope."

"I'll get it down."

"I'm joking. I'm sure you'll be great."

"Well, it looks like you have it all figured out. Now we just have to get rid of the rest of the spawn and we're good to go."

There was a bucket of water all ready and Sam reached into it removing a flannel. "Any news on that?" he asked as he handed Dean the wash cloth with a smile. "I think you can manage."

"Bobby seems to think it's something to do with Elementals." He said as he scrubbed at his body.

Sam obviously knew what he was talking about as he nodded. "Could be, I'll have a look into it when I get home. I noticed Bobby's been on a bit of a mission lately."

"I think he likes being back in the game."

"We should tell him to go home. He's getting a bit over the hill for all this action."

"I been thinkin' the same...but about the girls." Dean paused waiting for Sam's reaction.

"You want to send them away? Alone?"

"Johnny could take them, and Dylan, I don't know...call it a vacation."

"I can see it now 'Hey honey, wanna head to Mexico for a couple of months and hope we don't all get killed in your absence?' You really think either of our wives would go for that?"

"Probably not, but it's not safe for them to be with us."

"Is it any safer if we're not there? They could still be targets and to be honest, I don't want Brooke giving birth alone."

"You'd rather she does it in the middle of a demon attack?" Dean threw the wash cloth into the bucket and Sam rinsed it out and added more soap.

Pulling Dean forward he washed his back then went to empty the water, coming back a minute later with the plastic pail refilled. As always these things weren't a big deal to either of them as Sam helped Dean to the side of the bed

"Lean forwards." Sam told him as he began to wash his brothers hair. "Look, it's not safe anywhere but at least we're all together. Can you imagine not being there if Bonnie got sick?"

"I guess you're right." He responded miserably.

Sam rinsed his hair by hand, getting more water on himself than on Dean. When it was clean he threw a towel over his head rubbing at it vigorously before helping him to sit back against the pillows. "Besides, if it's an Elemental that's gunning for us, we're not really safe anywhere." Sam suddenly looked nervous as he thought of Brooke and Dylan alone at home right at that moment.

Dean could read his mind. "You should get home, Bonnie can clean up my leg."

Sam ignored his remark. "You need a shave."

"That can wait."

Sam peered at the beard and pulled at a lock with his long fingers. "Is that a grey hair?"

"Get me a razor."

"You're so easy to manipulate." He said laughing as he grabbed some foam, a hand mirror and a razor that Johnny had left on the dresser.

"I live to entertain you Sammy."

Sam sat for a while watching his big brother shave and remembered Dean teaching him the skill when Sam's voice had finally broken. It had been a big moment in both their lives and a happy memory in the bleakness of their childhood.

"How's Hope?" Sam finally asked.

"Don't even get me started."

"What's up?" He frowned.

"The hospital did some tests and I think whatever the Chimera did to her turned her into a one woman vaccination."

"Huh?"

"They reckon she has the immunity to fight any infection and most diseases. I haven't had the chance to look at her file." He said as he dunked the razor.

"_Any_ disease?"

"I don't have all the details but the doc was almost salivating...like she had the cure to cancer. It's why I got out."

Sam thought for a moment. "They're not just gonna drop it Dean. What if she does hold the cure for cancer or even AIDS?"

"I can handle a bunch of lab coats, we got bigger fish to fry."

Sam wasn't convinced and thought he would take a look at the file himself when he got the chance.

Once Dean was done, Sam cleared everything away and passed him some cologne.

"How do I look?"

"Less like Bobby. C'mon, I want to get this leg clean." Sam grabbed some antiseptic and began to dab at the wounds as Dean attempted to relax. "In a couple of days, I'll send Brooke over. She can help you get back on your feet."

"She's got better things to do with her time man."

"Don't flatter yourself. Like you said, she never could resist a gimp." He said with a wink.

Dean gave him a look. "I suppose I can't blame the woman. I'm hard to resist at the best of times but chicks love vulnerable Dean."

"Dude, don't talk about yourself in the third person, it's narcissistic, even by your standards."

"I have to cos I'm not myself since you forcibly drugged me. Ya know, that's a bad habit to get into Sam?"

Sam grabbed a bandage and started to cover the leg carefully. "I don't think I ever quite realized just how much of a nightmare you are when you're hurt."

"That's cos I don't get hurt...not this badly anyway."

"Maybe age is catching up with you."

Despite the pain, Dean yanked his leg of Sam's lap. "Take that back!"

"No. Dean, you're in your..."

"Late thirties, I know. Ok?"

Sam took his ankle and shook his head in exasperation. "You don't fear death, how can you fear getting older so much?"

"Cos it's worse than death."

Sam smiled but didn't look up. "There's always an upside, you may finally get some of that wisdom that everyone keeps talking about."

Dean was serious for a second as he looked at his little brother who was so much more mature than he was. "I really appreciate you coming over. I guess I don't have to be so proud round you, ya know?"

"Are you asking for my help? Wait a second...I may need to take a pill myself."

"Don't make this any tougher than it has to be."

"Ok, you're done." He said as he got up to get clean sweats. "You need the bathroom?"

"There are lines man."

Sam began to help him dress "Just asking. You're gonna have to go at some point you know, and unless you want Johnny messing around with Little Dean then you're gonna have to trust me."

He was finished finally and stood up straight looking down at Dean magnanimously. "I'll come back to check on you later." He finally went to leave and paused at the door. "Seriously though if you need anything...just call."

"I will, thanks."

"Any time, you know that. And not because I owe you, but because I want to." He smiled and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby stepped in to see Dean a little later and was obviously glad to see that he was immersed in one of the old books.

"Doin' your homework?"

"Hey Bobby where you been?" He said closing the massive tome.

The old man sighed and sat on the bed. "Research. I think I may have found a way to get some answers."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "That's great, how?"

"I want to hypnotize Hope."

"What?" Dean smiled. "How's that gonna help?"

"I think if I can regress her we can unlock something she doesn't realize she even knows."

"I suppose it's worth a try." Dean shrugged "As long as she's ok with it."

"OK, we can try it tomorrow, give her a chance to catch a breath. I wanted to talk to you about somethin' else too."

Dean frowned. "What is it?"

"Cole. He's lost his focus."

"I know...Talia right?"

"He's blind to everythin' but her nowadays."

"It's cos he's convinced she's his muse or something, like his own skills aren't what matter any more. I'm worried too, I'll have another word with him. Do you think she's kosher?"

"She's been helpin' me find out about Elementals, I don't think she wants to hurt him if that's what you mean."

"He's gonna push himself too far and get killed if he's not careful though."

"You have to watch what you say. The last thing we need is to have him alienate himself from the rest of the family especially when this is going down."

"I hear ya. Christ, sometimes I miss the way things used to be; life on the road, only havin' to worry about Sammy. Now I got a pregnant wife who could die, a son who's obsessed with a fairy and a daughter who may or may not be the cure for cancer if she lives long enough for us to find out."

"What's that last one?"

"It's a long story but the Chimera's actually done us a favor I think. Sam's having a rough time too."

"What's wrong with him?"

"That's his business to tell you but he's gonna need us all to rally round and I'm not helping much at the moment."

"You can't help bein' sick."

"I'm not sick, I was wounded in battle. There's a difference."

Bobby chuckled. "You never change Dean, that's what I love about you."

"Yeah, you don't mess with perfection."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had already proved to be a strange one even by Dean's standards. After the news about the baby, the news about Hope and then leaving the hospital he was ready to chill out and forget evil existed.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

Johnny opened it a fraction and shoved a plate of food around it. "You dressed? Because if you are, I'm not coming in."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Dean called out. "But I'm starvin' so I'll flex a bicep if you bring me food."

Johnny walked in finally and put the food on the nightstand whilst he grabbed a tray that he folded out over Dean's lap making him feel like he had an incredibly horny and well groomed butler. "A promise is a promise." He said waving the lasagne under Dean's nose.

He rolled his eyes and lifted his right shirt sleeve bending the arm, causing the muscle to bulge along with Johnny's eyes.

Finally the food went onto the tray and Johnny pulled a beer out of his back pocket. "It's a little warm but I thought you wouldn't mind."

He removed an opener but Dean grabbed it from him and pulled the cap off with his teeth and started drinking. Johnny stared for a second and then shrugged as he went to the other side of the bed and laid on his side watching him.

Dean already had a fork in his hand and looked at him from the corner of his eye. "You just gonna watch me eat?"

His hand trailed over the sheet. "Much as I would love to see you shovel fuel into your furnace, I actually need some advice."

"It's not about sex is it? Because, I know I had a wild past but..." He asked around a mouthful of pasta.

"No...believe me, I'm good on that score. It's fashion advice."

Dean almost choked before he laughed out loud. "You're kidding right? Jeans, tees and boots. Kinda the extent of it for me."

"That's what I need. I need to look butch."

"Why?"

"I'm going to meet Steve's work collegues and they don't know he's gay. I don't want to give the game away."

"And you think an outfit'll fool 'em? Are his co-workers retarded?"

"No, of course not."

"Then you got no chance."

Johnny grabbed his arm. "You deal with the impossible every day. Make me a man Dean!"

"Alright." Dean said firmly as he removed his hand. "If I wasn't a complete cripple, there's no way in hell you could lie in bed with me, say those words and live to tell the tale. I'll let it go this once, but just stay on your side, ok?" he said with a tight smile.

"Alright I'm sorry. I just want them to like me."

"Is it beyond the realm of possibility they could like you for you?"

"They're accountants."

"Yeah, you're screwed."

"Dean!"

He finished the lasagne and pushed the plate away, grabbing the beer again. "Alright. I'll make you a deal."

Johnny clapped his hands excitedly. "Ok."

"I'll help you be more butch if you help me be more..." He hated saying it.

"More what?"

He took a sip of beer and shrugged. "Romantic. It's Bonnie's fortieth in a couple of weeks and I wanna do somethin' special."

Johnny gave him a look like Dean had just rescued a litter of kittens from a burning building. "Awww that's so sweet. Of course I'll help you. But I have to tell you, you have a tough act to follow."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I shouldn't say." He looked away and picked invisible lint off his tight tee shirt.

"Ok, I'll bite. Tell me."

Johnny flipped over onto his stomach and wrapped his arms around a pillow kicking his feet up in the air. "Do you know what Sam did for Brooke's big four oh?"

Dean frowned and tried to think back. "Nope. Probably somethin' involving candles and shit."

"Who said you're not romantic?" He asked sarcastically. "No, he dressed up as Rhett Butler and swept his bitch off her feet in a drunken, frenzied passion!"

Dean looked at him disbelievingly. "Are we talkin' about the same guy? Ya know, real tall...does this alot with his forehead?" Dean did an impression and Johnny laughed.

"I'm tellin' you, she can't even talk about it now without going all juicy."

"And Bonnie knows this story?"

Johnny nodded.

"Crap...Hang on though, I do the movie stuff all the time...I mean, I did the Officer and a Gentleman thing, I've done the Tarzan thing. Man, I can't tell you the amount of times I rescued her from Nakatomi Plaza!"

"But that's the thing...that's you, you're not pretending to be John McLane, Bruce Willis was pretending to be Dean Winchester when he acted in that movie!"

"Ya lost me."

"Shocker. What Sam did was totally out of character for him which is why it was so wild. You do crap like that all the time..." He adopted a deep macho voice. _"Oh there's a demon, let me exorcise it...vampires? Ha! I eat them for breakfast...get your hands off my woman you motha!"_

Dean stared at him. "If that's your idea of butch then we have a lot of work to do."

"Get with the program...the only way to sweep your wife off her feet is to do something completely out of character for you."

"Dude, how many times...I'm not having sex with you!"

"I meant, do something she would never expect in a million years."

"Yoga?"

"What's her favourite film? And I'm not talking about the ones she pretends to like because it makes you happy, but her _actual_ favourite film."

Dean sighed and thought for a second and then remembered. "Oh God, no."

"The Notebook."

"You want me to fight in World War two cos that's a stretch even for me."

"Nope, I want you to write a love letter."

Dean groaned. "Seriously?"

"That's what she's wanted all these years. I mean, you're the man who managed to mention your own brother's testicals in his wedding vows."

He laughed. "Yeah, that was awesome."

"No, Dean. It wasn't."

"I dunno, I mean...I never really wrote anything before."

"In school?"

"It just doesn't come easily to me."

Johnny frowned and sat up holding the pillow to him. "Do the letters get mixed up when you read?"

"I guess."

"Dean, I think you might be dyslexic."

He didn't seem too bothered. "Ok."

"It explains a lot..." Johnny thought for a second. "Ok, maybe I can't fix that in a couple of weeks but I promise I can help you woo your wife. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be the next John Keats."

"Who?"

"Looks like we're both screwed. Although, I was really hoping that when I finally got you into bed, those words would be used in an entirely different context."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LOL there's always angst for the boys but where there's Lady of Arabia there's fun and frolics...**


	22. Chapter 22

**It's funny that the things that take less effort have the most impact. You LOVED the deal between Johnny and Dean, I just shoved that in there at the last minute but the response was so good. I have to say it's a little like the show in a way, I prefer the eps that are stand alones rather than the ones that follow the myth. **

**We have the demon spawn to deal with and everything but it's nice to have some subplots to get stuck into aswell.**

**Whilst writing this I had one song on repeat and I couldn't help it. The song is Numb by Linkin Park...with or without Jay Z**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam awoke and looked at the clock. It was after nine but still dark outside, he figured the wintery weather reflected his mood as he turned over. He looked at Brooke's back and saw her shoulders move gently.

"Hey." He said leaning over her, seeing the tears rolling down her face.

She sniffed and looked up at him. "I'm ok."

"You're not." He said taking her in his arms. "It's alright. Things are going to work out just fine."

"I feel such a failure."

Sam was gutted to hear her say that. "It's the one thing you'll never be. You achieved the impossible twice and made a family for us."

"I just wish..."

He stopped her. "Don't do that. Wishes don't work, this is our reality and we're gonna make it work for us. This isn't a problem that needs fixing, it's who she is and we have to accept that."

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "I know."

Their bedroom door opened and Dylan walked in. "Can I come in?"

Sam smiled at him as he laid back against the sheets. "I think you already are. C'mon."

He ran to the bed and pounced on it snuggling down in between them. If he noticed his mothers tears he gave no indication.

Dylan lifted Brooke's tee shirt and blew a raspberry on her belly. Brooke looked down at him and gave a start.

"Do that again." She told him.

Dylan pursed his lips and let them rumble on her stomach once more. "She likes it." He said with a laugh.

Brooke laughed too as she took Sam's hand. "Here, feel this. Again Dyl."

He did it again and Sam looked shocked as he felt a foot kick out at him through the skin. "Oh my God."

Dylan looked at them both. "See? It's not what you say, it's how you say it."

"How did you get so smart?" His father asked.

"Just born this way." He shrugged. "Can we have a dog?"

Brooke felt her mood lift exponentially as she looked at her son.

"Where did that come from?" Sam asked.

"Don't all kids want one?" He replied.

"I guess..."

Dylan laid down on his back. "I'm thinking maybe a Labrador or German Shepherd."

"Really?"

"They're smartest and really brave."

Sam looked at Brooke who shrugged. "That's a huge commitment, I don't think so."

"Bigger commitment than a baby? You have to walk and feed them too sometimes."

Sam laughed out loud. "You're great...but why the sudden obsession?"

The little boy shrugged. "I figure, they have seeing eye dogs so why not? I know you're worried, so if the baby had a dog to watch out for her then you wouldn't have to feel like her bodyguard all the time. You could just be Dad."

It wasn't the first time Dylan had taken him by surprise but Sam was still stunned when he read his mind. He looked at his wife again whose expression matched his own. "Ok, we'll think about it." He said slowly.

Dylan smiled and backed off the bed. "Well, don't take too long cos school starts in half an hour and you're teaching me English today."

He left the room and Sam stared into space for a second before getting his voice back. "Is it just me or is he a genius?"

"It's both of you." Brooke answered. "I can't believe he just waltzes in and manages to make me feel ok in less than five minutes."

"I know."

"So the baby likes raspberries...and we're shopping for a dog."

"Looks like." Sam said with a smile as he realized once more just how lucky they really were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up to find Bonnie laid over his chest. His mouth felt furry but his head felt a lot better after a good night's sleep. He rubbed a hand over her back, waking her up.

She looked up at him with sleepy eyes and opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. "Oh, I don't wanna puke."

"Always good to hear when you look at me. Morning to you too."

She smiled. "I actually feel ok. Oh my god, I'm not just a walking uterus after all."

"Bonnie, can you not talk about your girlie organs before I had a coffee?"

She sat up and stretched. "Oh I'm sorry Mr I-tell-everyone-about-my-gonads, is that a hint you want some caffeine?"

"In my own subtle way."

She grabbed her naked breasts and looked at them. "These puppies are getting massive."

"No arguments here." He said feeling slightly turned on as he looked at her.

"I don't think I ever really appreciated all this when I was pregnant with Hope. It feels different."

"Well, you're a lot older."

She glared at him. "Dean, do you even have that circuit breaker in your head that stops you from saying things like that, or do you just ignore it?"

He could have kicked his own ass. "I didn't mean it like that, you look amazing...not old at all."

"See? That's even worse. You've pissed me off now, and I was feeling horny."

"C'mon..."

"No. You're an asshole." She said getting off the bed.

"I didn't mean it."

"You never do Dean. Look, I'll get you a coffee but as for the rest? You're doing the five knuckle shuffle Mister." She shot him a smile as she put on one of Johnny's robes and left the room.

Dean swore out loud. he knew he could be an ass and usually Bonnie didn't care but being pregnant had made her sensitive to fat and old jokes. He knew that Johnny would have his work cut out for him if he wanted to turn Dean into a romantic.

As if he could read his thoughts Johnny walked in without knocking. "What did you do?"

"Dude, I just woke up!"

"Well apparently that's enough to have Bonnie contemplating suicide. Jesus Dean..."

"Since when was stating the obvious a crime?"

Johnny pulled his silk kimono around himself and sat on the bed. "I believe I covered this in your pre-matrimony orientation, but apparently you didn't take note. There are some things that you just do not say to a woman...number one is reminding her of her age and the other is telling her she's fat."

"I'm not a complete moron."

"The jury's still out on that. Dean, you have to think before you speak. I know you have all this hunting evil stuff to do today but I'm giving you some homework."

"What?"

"I want you to write down on a sheet of paper, all the things you love about your wife. If I see one word about her ladyflower or her boobs then you get detention. I want to know how she makes you feel."

Dean gestured at the bedsheet as it tented in the crotch area. "I think that sums it up."

Johnny averted his gaze dramatically and then took another look and raised his eyebrows before remembering his purpose. "You have to stop thinking with your penis and start thinking with that other organ."

"Huh?"

"Your heart Dean. Jesus it's the only muscle in your body that doesn't get a regular work out."

"Ok, so I'll write my list if you stop mincing."

"What?"

"Johnny, men have hips but they're not meant to move when we walk."

"That's a travesty."

"Nope, just biology. Try it."

Johnny raised a brow and stood up clutching the silk robe to him. "I can do this."

He moved to the foot of the bed and paused. He began to walk and Dean started to laugh. "Dude, this isn't America's Next Top Model."

"I love that show." He squealed excitedly.

"You're useless! You fell at the first hurdle! Real men, do _not_ get excited about Reality TV." Dean yelled.

"But you just said..."

"I never saw the show."

"Then why did you say it?" He said with a hand on his hip.

"Lucky guess. Ok, you wanna walk like a man then imagine you have a huge set of freakin' balls hanging down between your legs."

Johnny grabbed his crotch through the silk. "I have balls."

"When do ya use 'em? Trust me ok?"

He took a deep breath and started to walk like he'd been riding a horse for three days. Dean's head fell into his hands.

"Well it's a bit different for me cos my legs are straight." He said sarcastically referring to Dean's bowed ones.

"It's the only thing about you that is, so enjoy it."

Bonnie walked into the room, set a mug of coffee on the nightstand and walked back out silently, obviously still pissed at him.

"Thanks honey!" He yelled uselessly as Johnny sniggered. "Is Cole here?" Dean asked him.

"I think so."

"Bring him up...he'll show you how it's done."

Johnny disappeared as Dean sipped at his coffee. They both walked in a minute later. "Hey Dad."

"Do me a favor and walk over to the window."

"Why?"

"Cos I asked ya to."

Cole shrugged, ambled casually over to the window and turned around.

"See?" Dean said to Johnny.

"OK." Johnny said. "I can do that." He began to walk and it was exactly the same as before.

Dean laughed. "Ok, that's not working." He thought for a second and looked at his son. "Hit him."

Cole didn't hesitate and threw a punch at Johnny who immediately blocked it with his forearm as he assumed a fight stance.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam came over with his family around midday and a timeout was called as he got Dean downstairs to the den. When they were all finally assembled Dean looked at them all from the couch and felt weird that he wasn't in a physically higher position. It was also strange that the family meeting now included Steve, Luc and Talia. He shrugged it off as he began to speak.

"So, we got a few issues here we need to deal with, but I just want to say first and foremost, Steve, you're a legend."

There was a round of applause as they all thanked the shy man for his hospitality. "Ok, that done, I just wanna say that things have been gettin' a bit lax round here. We have a lot to deal with as a family and we need all hands on deck. With that in mind I'm instituting a buddy system."

Everyone looked at him and then one another. "This hasn't been used since Bonnie was pregnant with Hope but it's needed right now so you all have to follow the rules. Agreed?"

He watched in satisfaction as they nodded. "Right. Obviously Sam has Dylan and Brooke. I have Bonnie. Cole, you have Hope." He looked at his son. "That means, you're her shadow...everywhere she goes, you go. I mean it."

Luc frowned. "I can watch her."

"I know man, and I'm not stopping you but we're keepin' this in the family.

"Dad, how long are you expecting this to last?" Hope asked.

"Til all the spawn's dust."

"That could be months."

"And I don't care. Me and Sam have been talkin' and we both agree we're not splitting the family up. We stay together no matter what. Got it?"

They all nodded again and Dean saw Luc take Hope's hand. Dean exhaled and looked at his brother. "I think Sam has something to say."

Sam sat forward from the chair he was sitting on and looked at Brooke taking a deep breath. "We found out yesterday that our baby's going to be deaf." He looked at them all and was pleased to see they all kept their focus on him. "We're pretty much going on the assumption there's nothing we can do about it so, we're just going to deal. That said, everyone in the family, or anyone who hopes to join the family is expected to learn sign language. It's not optional." Sam sat back and let Dean take over.

"Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"They have that channel on TV with the signing right?"

Cole smiled at Sam. "Gimme two days and I'll have it."

"Cool," Dean said. "..so you can help the rest of us. Right, other issues; I'm obviously finding it difficult to get around so until I can, then Cole is bringing the big bucks in. I want everyone to help in any way they can before he has to resort to whoring out his ass."

Cole laughed and Luc piped up. "I'll go out tonight...get some money."

"Great, don't suck up too much though, it doesn't suit you." Dean told him. "So, the main object of this meeting is to get everything out into the open. We're facing an Elemental which could prove to be one of our most dangerous foes."

Brooke was holding on to Dylan. "What are we up against?"

Dean sighed. "You wanna take this one Bobby?"

The old man nodded from the easy chair. "These things control everything from the air around us to the ground beneath our feet. It's drastic but no one takes a bath, showers only...we're not doing large buildings, elevators or basements in case there's an earthquake. Likewise, if there's any unusual weather pattern then call it in to Dean. I got a stack of fire extinguishers earlier, and I want one in every room and vehicle." They all looked at him in shock.

"These freaks have been one step ahead of us since this started and I'm pissed! They will not get a jump on us again." Dean stated. "Hope has agreed to be hypnotized to help us get to the bottom of this. Has anyone got any questions?"

Dylan looked around him and slowly raised his hand.

"Dyl?" His Uncle asked.

"I want to help but Dad won't let me."

Everyone looked a little awkward and avoided Sam's gaze. Dean looked at the little boy. "Sweetheart, he just doesn't want you to get involved."

"But I am involved Uncle Dean. This sucks."

Sam and Dean both raised their eyebrows but it was Bobby who finally spoke. "What can you tell us?"

"I don't know but if you trust me just a little you may find out."

"What do ya need son?" The old man asked as he placed a hand on Sam's arm.

"Just bring me a spirit board and Ling will do the rest."

Johnny had a hand over his mouth as Dean stared at the little boy. "That's some scary stuff Dyl." He told him.

"I'm not scared. I want to do it."

"Sam?" Dean looked at his brother.

He took a moment and then nodded unhappily. "I'll go through it with him."

"Right...so, I guess that's it. Everyone keeps their buddy in sight all the times, no one's alone and hopefully we can avert disaster."

"Yeah, what are the odds?" Sam asked as everyone left but him and Bobby.

"Slim to none." Dean shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby took a breath and looked at his grandaughter lying on the couch. "Take me back to when you were little."

He had managed to hypnotize Hope and Sam and Dean were sat in the living room watching the proceedings with fascination.

Hope smiled and started talking. "We're having fun."

"What are you doin'?"

"Shooting."

"You like that?"

"I love it...every time I shoot something, it makes Dad so proud."

Bobby looked at Dean who had his jaw clenched. "You're happy?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Mom's ill."

Dean could remember that summer like it was yesterday. Hope and Cole were seven and he had taken them to the woods to learn to shoot. It had been a ploy to take their mind off their mother who had been hospitalized following a minor heart attack.

"Dad's trying to be brave." She continued. "But he can't fix it and it makes him so angry."

Sam watched Dean's face. "Take her back further." He told Bobby.

"Hope, I want you to remember what it was like being a baby."

Hope shifted on the couch and her arms went around herself. "I feel so safe."

"Hold on to that feeling...let it surround you."

"Sam's not happy." She said suddenly.

"Why?"

"I keep crying and crying and he can't stop me, he knows Dad's the only one who can calm me down." She giggled. "He's losing the will to live."

"That's true." Sam whispered to Dean.

"You're crying, but do you know where your Dad is?"

"I always know." She answered without hesitation.

"How?"

"He's always there. When I close my eyes I can see him."

"Do you see your brother?"

"I can see him now."

"What's he doing?"

She smiled. "Pretending to be Dad."

"Hope, I want you to go back a little further. To before you were born, can you do that for me?"

"No!" She said suddenly.

"Imagine you're still a baby and you're bein' protected Hope..."

"Oh God."

"You're still being protected...can you feel that?"

She shifted on the couch and then settled finally. "It's the children."

"What children?"

"My cousins." She held her head and Sam leaned forwards.

Bobby tried to focus. "Listen to my voice Hope, there's nothing to be scared of. Who are you seeing?"

Hope burst into tears suddenly. "It's all the ones that were unborn." She said through the sobs.

Bobby looked at Sam again and cleared his throat. "The unborn ones?"

Dean wanted to go to her as she cried but Bobby stopped him.

She covered her mouth with one hand as the sobs wracked her body. "Oh God...they're so beautiful."

"Hope, I want you to calm down...try to focus on what they're saying to you."

"It's so hard." She said between sobs. "They just want to be here..."

"I know, it's hard but we need to find out something that can help us. Can you do that Hope?"

It felt like an eternity before she spoke again. After a few minutes, she finally seemed to calm down. "They're ok."

"Hope, do you know why you are the way you are?"

She frowned. "I have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

She started to rock gently against the cushions. "Til it all happens."

"What Hope?"

"Until I come of age. When I turn eighteen."

"What will happen then?"

Hope looked at him finally. "They can't stop me anymore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

**When I started this obviously, I put some thought into where they would settle as a family but I didn't think ahead to the end of the story...It all worked out nicely. I liked the place name but mainly chose it cos that's the hometown of The Rock (sue me) anyway...**

**Well, this is the final arc and it's all going to take a few chaps to get together but this is gonna answer some questions and you'll get a lot of action all in one go. This is the set up chap. **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean ignored the ache in his calf and leaned forwards. "Hope, what's going to happen when you're eighteen?"

"I'll become what I was always meant to be."

He gulped and Sam could almost hear his heart pounding from where he sat. "What are you gonna to become?"

"A guardian of lost souls."

Bobby shrugged at them. "Is it the lost souls that are there with you now?"

"No." She smiled. "It's the souls of babies waiting to be born. I got lucky, I was one of the chosen ones...the others will have to wait their turn."

Dean had never believed in heaven, but he believed in souls. "How can you protect them?" He asked her.

"I can't help these ones, but I can help the ones that are on Earth. Save them from themselves."

"Like an anti-Reaper?" Bobby put a finger to his lips as he looked at Dean.

"When we turned seventeen we got our powers. The other children have one year to either kill me or turn me. If they fail they won't get another chance. I'll be fully-fledged."

Sam stared at his neice who now looked calm as she lay with her eyes closed. "What powers do you have?"

"I can't get sick any more...that wasn't the Chimera, it was them. The rest will become clear in time." She answered.

Bobby scratched at his beard. "Can you tell us about the Elemental and the rest of the children?"

"The longer we wait the stronger they become. They know we're more powerful together so they'll try to split us up."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Won't be too hard; divide and conquer, kill Dean, kill Sam then I'll be defenseless."

"Who else but the Elemental?" Sam pushed.

"His twin sister."

_Twins? _Dean mouthed disbelievingly.

"The Elemental has a twin?" Bobby repeated.

"Yes. I don't know their names, they're well protected but they're strong...he controls fire and air, his sister the earth and water."

"You say they get stronger...?" Bobby asked.

"With each day that passes. She aleady has the strength to control the Earth Dwellers."

"Earth Dwellers?" Dean aped.

"The Dead." Sam answered quietly as he contemplated the consequences.

"Fantastic." His brother said in a voice loaded with sarcasm.

"Hope." Bobby continued. "After the twins, there's one more. Do you know anything about that child?"

She shook her head. "He's getting stronger too, if the others fail it'll be down to the two of us."

"How can we help you?" Dean asked.

"Have faith, believe in me and believe in Dylan."

"Dylan?" Sam frowned.

"He's like me, he has a purpose...don't stop him from doing what he was put on this Earth to do."

"What's that?"

"You know already but couldn't accept it. For each generation there will be one who is physically strong and one who has the ability to channel psychic abilities."

"Like me and your father?"

She shrugged.

"Ok, I think that's enough." Bobby said.

"Wait." Dean said. "What about Cole? What's his destiny?"

Hope exhaled. "You took him away from his intended path." She said. "You'll have to fight for his soul."

"You mean, he could turn?"

"Only if you let him."

The three men looked at one another and Bobby finally brought Hope out of her trance making sure she would feel relaxed but also remember everything that she had told them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They sent Hope out of the room and sat in silence for a minute.

"This is just..." Dean tried but couldn't think of the words.

"Keep calm." Sam tried in a soothing voice.

"Calm? Do you realize what she just said?! We're talkin' Night of the Living Dead, with some Twister and Towering Inferno thrown in for good measure."

Bobby tried to focus his thoughts, but couldn't escape the fact that no matter what they had taken on in the past, this was a million times worse. They had a family to protect and were way behind in their training, with Dean injured they were going to have to come up with a plan of action. "Right, so we can't just sit here and wait for 'em to hit us with this."

"What do you suggest Bobby?" Sam asked.

"You gotta put aside all your fears and speak to that boy of yours, we need our own psychic network going on here. Wherever you buried your abilites I suggest you wake 'em up."

"Wait..." Dean objected. "No."

"No? I think we've gone a little past that now...Do you have any idea what these kids are capable of?"

"I got thrown in a damn wormhole, I think I know."

"Well then, the time for carrying on as normal is well and truly over. You need to get back on your feet and we need to get out of here, take this battle out of town."

"Where can we go?" Sam asked feeling the fear creep in.

"I dunno...maybe Dylan can help us out...we could use all the help we can get up. We're startin' tonight. We're gonna arm up and ship out."

The sky was already getting dark although it was still early and the ground had a fresh coat of snow over it. "Cole!" Dean yelled. His son walked in a moment later. "Help me up." Dean didn't care if he lost the leg or not by now, but there was no way he was resting any more. He slung an arm over Cole's shoulders and hobbled into the kitchen where the others were congregated. He was glad to see that Dylan wasn't there and trusted his brother to take care of that thorny issue.

"Ok, we have some intel and we're gonna start movin' tonight." He told them as he leaned his back heavily against the work counter. "We don't know where we're heading but we know that we're sticking together. Johnny, Luc...you're under no obligation to join us."

"Count me in." Luc said immediately.

"Me too. Steve can keep the home fires burning."

"Actually, Steve, I think you should leave town for a couple of days. It's safer." Dean told him.

Brooke got up and left the room in search of Sam, obviously wanting answers whilst Dean was proud to see Bonnie retain her calm demeanor.

"What's the plan?" Cole asked him.

"We'll hopefully know more soon but one thing's for sure, we need weapons and ammunition, lots of it..."

"Shops close soon." Johnny looked at his watch.

"I'm not suggesting we wait for a license." Dean said with a smile.

"You want to rob a gun store?" Bonnie asked.

"We're gonna do this A-Team style honey." He looked at his son. "You know that store on Robertson?"

"Yeah, I been there before."

"Ok, you and Luc work on getting into that. Get the vehicles ready too."

"Ready for what?" Johnny asked.

"Everything. Hope, we need bullets for the Colt." She nodded and went to go make some. "Remember what I said though..." He pointed at his son and Luc. "No one lets her out of their sight ok?" The last time she'd been taken was on the driveway just a few feet away, he wasn't taking that risk again.

"What do you need me to do?" Johnny asked.

"We're gonna need other supplies, anything you can think of, medical stuff...clothes. If there's something we're missing then make a list."

They all left to get to their tasks and Dean took a second to look at his wife across the room. He smiled at her. "You still mad?"

"Nah, I'm too busy being scared." She smiled back.

"You hide it well."

She shrugged. "Years of practice. What did Hope say?"

"That we're in for a wild ride."

"Is she in danger?"

"Not with me around." He couldn't tell her about Cole but he knew the longer he focused his son's attention on his family then the easier it would be to keep him on the straight and narrow.

She walked towards him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." He said honestly "...but once I get going the adrenaline'll take care of all that. You?"

"I'm more worried about Brooke, she's not got long to go."

He sighed. "Believe me...it's not what we would have chosen for her but what can you do? Listen, things could get crazy so just make sure you have a stash of medicine on you ok?"

"I will."

"Enough to get you through a few days...we can't take any risks, the last thing we need is..."

"Don't worry. This time's going to be different. I can feel it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam went upstairs to the bedroom Dean and Bonnie had been occupying. Dylan had his head stuck in one of the books that Bobby had left.

"What are you reading?"

"A Grimoire." He said showing the leather front cover.

Sam sat next to him and looked at the page he was reading. "Necromancers."

"It's just the page I opened it to."

"You know what they are?" His father asked.

"They raise the dead."

Sam looked at him with a sigh. "You started getting dreams just after Hope turned seventeen right?" Dylan nodded. "Do you know why?"

He shrugged, "I suppose there must be a reason...maybe I'm just meant to warn you about stuff to keep her safe. I mean, I know I'm too little to fight them myself, this is my way of helping."

"Right." Sam smiled a little. "I never told you this Dyl but I used to be able to do that too. I had visions of things...people getting hurt."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but it was different for me."

"Why?"

"I guess I didn't have Ling to look out for me, it used to hurt a lot when I got a vision and I hated it. It's not the same for you though, it's not her telling you stuff though is it?"

"She's just a go-between."

"Well, one of these Necromancers and something else called an Elemental is going to try to hurt Hope and the rest of us. We need to find out more."

"I can do it!" He said excitedly.

Sam looked up as the door opened and Brooke walked in. "We know that you can but I'm going to help you ok? This is not something I want you to mess with alone."

"What do I do?"

"We're going to make a spirit board ourselves and ask for a little help. Just give me a minute to speak to your mom."

Sam got up and went to her trying to look as positive as he could. "There's nothing to worry about." He told her.

"Well, that usually means the opposite."

He smiled. "I know this is all far from ok but just...hang in there."

"To most girls 'for better or worse' usually means infidelity or a beer gut."

"I know, but if I thought you'd be any safer far away from me and Dean then believe me, I'd send you there."

"I wouldn't go, you know that. How involved is Dylan going to be?"

"If I can pull a rabbit out of my hat then not at all."

"What does that mean?" She asked with a frown. "Sam...look, I don't want you tapping into something that should stay dormant."

"This is bigger than all of us, we need to stick together and protect Hope..."

"Why? What's she going to do?" She whispered desperately.

"All I know is that she's the reason I'm standing here in front of you now. I'll do whatever I can to make sure we all come out of this."

"OK, I trust you, but please just make sure you remember to look after yourself at the same time."

He smiled again and laid a hand on her stomach. "You just keep this one warm and safe, I'll do the same for you and Dyl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean could hear the kids all in the garage banging away with tools and making plans. Bonnie had brought him a crutch but he left it in the kitchen preferring to concentrate on getting his muscles working again. He was going at a snail's pace but he knew his body had never let him down when he'd needed it before, he wouldn't allow it to start now.

When he got to the den Bobby was making a spirit board with Sam, it was a simple affair using cue cards and a glass, the kind of thing high school kids made every weekend with no idea of the trouble they could get into.

"You ok?" Bobby asked as he collapsed into a chair.

"Always."

"Gettin' old's a bitch ain't it?"

"Don't freakin' start..._you're_ not too old to get a beating."

Bobby laughed and looked at Dylan. "Right, so you and your dad put a finger on this glass, you let your dad do the talkin' ok? Just rest your finger like that lightly."

Dylan did as he was told as his little chest rose and fell in excitement. Sam knelt on the other side of the coffee table and did the same. The door was closed and they could hear the wind howling against the window as snow fell. It gave the room an eerie feel especially as it was a full moon.

"You ready?" Sam asked his son.

Dylan nodded and Sam began to speak. "Ling, are you there?"

They waited in tense silence for a moment before he tried again. "Ling?"

The glass began to move and Dylan's eyes widened. It moved to the _'Yes'_ card, and Sam smiled.

"We need help Ling, do you know what we're facing?"

The glass moved again and Dean leaned in to look. It moved first to the_ 'E' _then carried on to_ 'V', _by the time it go to the_ 'I' _they knew what she was saying.

"We know it's evil, but can we stop it?"

The glass moved back to _'Yes'._

Sam cast a quick glance at Dean. "Do I still have my powers?"

The tumbler jerked suddenly and then went back to the _'Yes'_ card. Dylan looked at his father who was concentrating hard.

"How can I get them back?"

It took a minute for the indicator to move again but once it did, it spelled out '_PRAY'_.

"Do you know where the demons are?"

The glass moved across the wooden table. _'No'._

"Does Hope have powers?"

_'Yes'_

"Are they supernatural powers?"

_'No'._

Sam knew as much as he needed to, there was just one question left to ask. "There's one last child. Can Hope defeat him?"

'Yes'

"How?'

The glass moved slowly but surely, the sound of it scraping on wood made the hairs rise on Dean's neck. '_K'...'I'...'L'...'L'_.

Sam and Dylan's arms were pulled across the table as it began to spell again. The first three letters came out and Dean frowned. "Kill who with the Colt?"

Sam looked at him with wide eyes as it finally stopped. He exhaled. "The last letter's _'E' _Dean, not _'T'._ She's telling us to kill Cole."

Dean stood up abruptly heedless of pain. "Hell no," He started to look like his old self and Sam was taken back in time as he watched him. "I raised that kid. He's not evil...ya hear me Yoda!?" He suddenly shouted at the ceiling as the light bulb exploded in a shower of glass and they were all plunged into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had some of his own clothes in the trunk of the Impala and when Sam walked into the bedroom he was angrily dressing. "Don't Sam."

"You don't know what I'm going to say."

"I don't care, someone up there's got a twisted sense of humor. I'm not goin' through this shit again. Dad might not have hesitated but believe me...there's no freakin' way I'll let anyone hurt my boy." He was struggling to get his jeans on but Sam didn't attempt to help him, knowing it would result in a black eye.

"Obviously no one expects you to kill him but this isn't something we can just forget about Dean."

"He's my flesh and blood, same as Hope."

"And the others."

Dean stood up shakily and glared at him. "They're nothin' to do with me, I didn't spend seventeen and half goddamn years loving those kids...no wonder they're all screwed in the head."

"Dean, I know that but...he's got issues, he doesn't think he belongs."

"I didn't hear you complainin' when he was gonna learn sign language just to be able to talk to your kid."

"I love him too man, but we have to be honest with ourselves here, since this all started he's changed a little. We gotta do something now...before it's too late."

"Before he kills his sister, that what you're sayin'? Cole would die for her."

"I know that. But you can't bury your head in the sand. His mother wasn't human and she was impregnated with the same sperm as the others."

Dean suddenly flew at him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt slamming him into the wall and staring into his eyes.

"Last time I hit you was because of him. You're the one who saved him, you encouraged me to raise him and now this?! After all these years you're gonna turn around and tell me I have to choose between the two of them? I could fucking kill you right now!"

"Everything that's happened to us since these demons came into our lives has been one sick joke after the next. Don't you think this would be the cruellest of them all? To pit one sibling against the other? Look at you, listen to what you're saying...it's already started...we got twenty five years on them and you're threatening me? It won't take much to push him. Dean, they're breaking us as a family, and we can't let them."

"Neither of my kids are dyin'."

"Ok, so let's find a way to stop it. Together."

Dean's breathing began to calm and he seemed to collect himself a little and released his brother before sitting down on the bed. "No one else hears about this, especially not the Frog. If he thought there was even a chance Cole would hurt Hope, Christ he'd stick a cap in his ass before..."

Sam sat next to him. "We have to watch them all. The less contact Cole has with the demons, the better it'll be. You saw what happened with the Djinn."

Dean slumped backwards and put his hands over his face. "I know. What the hell did we do to deserve this Sammy?"

"We took on the Devil and put up a pretty awesome fight Dude."

"I guess that'll do it." He replied sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Dean got back down the stairs he had his swagger back and a glimmer of danger flickered in his eye. His entire family was under threat of combusting and he would die before he let that happen. He stood in the kitchen and picked up a pan, pounding on it angrily with the butt of his gun.

The only people who knew exactly what was happening were Bobby and the brothers. The others knew parts of it but they weren't going to have long enough together to conclude the jigzaw and that's just the way Dean wanted it as they assembled around him.

"Right, safe to say, we're on DEFCON five. It doesn't get much more serious than this so I want a sit. rep. Cole."

"Me, Luc and Hope have a way into the gun store. We got info on the alarm, it's not an issue. We put chains on all the cars and we fitted the Impala with a snow plough."

"You're shittin' me?"

Cole smiled. "Nope."

"Johnny?" Dean said as he tried to ignore the fact they had mutilated his car.

"We got all the vehicles kitted out with medical stuff, canned goods, the basics. Bonnie's got her meds and..."

"What?"

Johnny tried not to look at Sam. "We got everything we need to deal with labor...if we need it."

"Great." Dean saw Sam take Brooke in his arms and cleared his throat. "This is the score. We're not just dealing with an Elemental here. Apparently we're just too shit hot for these guys so they've tag teamed us."

Cole frowned at his sister and Hope looked at her feet, knowing she couldn't have told him until Dean had done some work on it. "What are you talking about Dad?" Cole asked, slightly pissed that he'd been kept out of the loop like he wasn't immediate family.

"Our demon spawn who can apparently control fire and also the air, has a twin sister who's one sick puppy. Not only does she control water but she also has a say in what happens to the earth and what lies beneath it."

"Meaning?" Bonnie prompted.

"The bitch is a Necromancer, she has the ability to bring the dead back to life."

They all stood in silence for a moment trying to make sense of this.

"The living dead?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah dude, zombie's. You've all seen the movies?" Dylan cowered against his father's leg a little at Dean's harsh tone. "Gunfire can slow 'em down but we gotta chop these bastards up. Sorry Dyl, but that means as well as guns, everyone gets a machete and some hard core attitude. These are mindless killing machines...worse than me after a Saturday Night Special."

"Suddenly the snow plough's not such a bad idea, ya think maybe I should cut the edges razor sharp?" Cole asked without a smile putting Dean's nerves on edge even more.

"You do that. There are eleven of us. We're gonna take the Impala, Cole's truck and Bobby's. So we have three teams; Sam, Brooke, Dyl and Johnny are Team Joseph. Me, Bonnie, Hope and Talia are Team Magi. The rest of you are Goat herders."

"That's Shepherd's Dean." Sam said quietly.

"Don't piss me off. We'll have our cells but once we get to the gun store we'll hook ourselves up with radios."

"I thought I was meant to watch Hope?" Cole asked disregarding his father's last comment.

"Only if I'm not there, she'll be fine. You and Luc do your thing with the gun store and Bobby's your getaway driver."

"Who's driving the Impala? You can barely walk." Hope said.

"I may not be able to walk too well, but I can always drive." He glowered.

"What about me?" Steve asked doing the head count.

"You should go somewhere safe man." Dean said.

"He's right." Johnny said. "You've not gone through anything like this before."

"Er...I know you think I'm a bit of a wimp and no offense, but you're taking two pregnant women and a six year old. Am I that much of a liability?"

"Steve, please tell me you don't have any family buried in town." Dean asked.

"Only my Aunt Doris."

"Well, if you wanna party with Doris then stick around, we'll be happy to have you." Dean looked around the room and memorized the faces trying hard to tell himself that they would all see each other again in happier circumstances. "Is everyone ready?"

There were a few sighs but everyone nodded.

"Glad to hear it cos it's almost Christmas, we got a homeless woman who's ready to drop and trouble's about to hit Bethlehem. The last time they tried something like this was two thousand years ago and it spawned the bestselling book in history. So let's see if we can live up to that and do our side proud."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dean may not be that good on Bible studies but he knows how to rally the troops...I think you can see disaster coming a mile away...are you ready??**


	24. Chapter 24

**There's always some inspiration for this story and i don't think it'll be a problem for you to guess where I came up with the following. As ever there's a little added extra to give it that Lady of Arabia edge. LOL.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, esp to the newbies! Welcome aboard the crazy train...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Between the time of getting the trucks and car prepared and actually being ready to leave the house, snow was already thick on the ground. The wind was howling and ominous clouds moved across the moon obscuring any natural light at regular intervals. Cole and Luc had gone out to unfreeze the locks and scrape the windshields making sure the vehicles would run before letting the others come out to load up. Everyone was wearing their warmest clothes as they trecked out into the deserted neighborhood. They had heard the bulletins on the radio warning everybody to stay indoors and were confident that the town would be deserted as they made their way to the gun store. As Sam helped Brooke to Bobby's truck he looked up at the sky and couldn't tell if the weather was due to anything demonic or just a typical winter storm.

Either way, he shivered as he loaded her into the passenger side making sure she was comfortable. He closed the door and opened the back turning to extricate Dylan from the snow which was now up to his knees. As he lifted and passed him to Johnny one of his galoshes got stuck in the snow and Sam bent to pick it up. As he did so he wondered what he was thinking taking his little boy into the middle of such an outrageous battle. He'd always criticized his Dad for it and now here he was perpetuating the cycle.

Johnny took the boot from him as Steve slid in next to him. They nestled Dylan between them for warmth as Sam shut the door and trudged around the front of the cab.

Dean had loaded up the Impala and was good to go. The gun shop hit men and Bobby were in Cole's truck and already gunning the engine. The brother's nodded to one another and got into their respective driver's seats.

As soon as Dean started up the engine he knew he was going to face an uphill battle to drive the heavy car through the snow despite the plough welded to the front. Bonnie cast him a sideways glance as he winced.

"Let me drive." She told him.

"No."

"I'm not arguing with you." She grabbed the dashboard and slid onto his knee.

He refused to move and she looked back at him with raised eyebrows. "Unless you wanna drive with me on your lap then I suggest you take shotgun."

Dean grimaced and finally moved out from under her.

"At least you're free to shoot if you have to." Hope added helpfully from the rear seat.

The mood was already tense but now the air in the car crackled with tension as Bonnie started to drive slowly. gaining momentum as she pushed the car through the drifts of snow. As soon as they had gone a few meters the trucks behind became nothing more than dim lights in the rearview mirror. For once there was no music playing as they kept their eyes and ears open.

"They don't have to show themselves." Talia said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"They can control the elements from a remote location...it'll be harder to find them, harder to kill them."

Bonnie glanced at Dean nervously as she wondered how they would get through the night.

"We'll manage." His jaw was tight as he said it and no one was that convinced.

Bonnie turned the car into the next deserted road going at a crawl. "It's like a ghost town."

Dean picked up his cell. They had already pre-set them for conference calls and he patched in Bobby and Sam. "Hey." He said as they both picked up in their seperate vehicles.

"I think it's pretty obvious that the cars are gonna freeze if we stop."

"I'll let the guys out and run round the block a few times, keep the engine warm." Bobby replied.

"Kinda suspicious don't ya think?" Sam chipped in.

"Dude, we're like a wagon train rolling through the Wild West, the Indians can pick us off if they want to no matter what we do."

"I guess."

"So we'll head straight to the rendez vous point and meet you there." Dean confirmed as he ended the call.

"I'm going with them." Hope told him as she leaned over the seat.

"No chance. You stay with us."

"This is a three man job, so to speak."

"They can cope. I wanna keep you close."

Hope knew she couldn't argue with him and stayed quiet in the back seat as they slowly made their way into town.

When they got to Robertson where the store was it was evident why Dean had chosen it as it was a stand alone one storey building with no living quarters meaning the likelihood of getting caught was lessened. Although it was locked up tight, it wasn't going to be a problem for Cole and Luc.

The changing traffic lights cast a disco like glow on the virgin snow of the deserted road as Bonnie pulled past the gun shop and Dean turned in his seat and watched as Bobby dropped the men off and Cole stood guard as Luc scaled the outside of the building and disappeared onto the roof.

There was a gust of cold air as Hope opened her rear door and jumped out into the snow.

"Hope!" Dean yelled and went to go after her.

Bonnie grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Dean! Her brother will look after her."

Dean slammed his door again knowing they had to stick to the plan. Hope knew he wouldn't leave Bonnie unprotected and he cursed himself for thinking his daughter would ever listen to him. Talia leaned over and closed Hope's door and they continued to move.

"Should I bring her back?" Johnny asked Sam.

Sam clenched his jaw as he saw his neice get up and jog towards their target. He could feel the tires slip despite the chains and had no intention of stopping despite every instinct he had telling him otherwise. "No. Leave her." He muttered reluctantly, feeling sorry for Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they suspected, when they drove the three blocks to the mall it was all closed down and boarded up. "This place should be filled with late night shoppers." Bonnie commented sadly.

"Thank God it isn't." Dean replied as she pulled in front of the parking garage and kept the Impala running.

Dean got out of the Impala and looked at the security key pad on the massive door. It was locked automatically and he knew there must be a security guard in there somewhere. He felt in his jeans for his gun as he made his way through the snow, his left leg dragging slightly as he was illumintated by the headlights. He held his torch in his mouth as he rewired the door with cold fingers. Finally it released with a crack of ice and began to rise upwards as Dean waved Bonnie through followed by Sam.

The parking lot was deserted except for one car which Dean assumed would belong to the security detail who had drawn the short straw that night. He hobbled over to it and shone his torch on the battered Honda. There were a couple of bumper stickers on the back saying _Jesus loves you, everyone else thinks you're an asshole _and _Save a cow: Eat a vegetarian_. Dean liked the guy already.

He took a glance inside and his trained eye caught the dog hairs...probably a German Shepherd which seemed fitting. There were a couple of junk food cartons which meant he was probably a lard-assed failed cop like most security guards in small town America. Satisfied he wasn't dealing with Rambo he made his way back to the others.

"Everyone ok?"

The guys had all got out of the truck but Sam had kept the heater on to keep Brooke warm and she stayed in her seat. Bonnie joined them with the ever quiet Talia.

"Security?"

"Looks like just one." Dean gestured at the car with the torch. "Stay alert though."

The chances that he would have tripped an alarm and alerted the cops in this weather just for a couple of vehicles were slim. The guard would probably come down in person to check it out so Johnny was posted on the stairs just in case.

There were few places where they could hide from the demon and so they had decided to stay somewhere relatively large and well stocked where they could at least defend themselves and rescue wasn't hopeless should the worst happen. Sam also knew that Dean loved his horror movies and saw this as a homage to one of his favourites.

"What do we do now?" Dylan asked.

"We wait, for the others." His Uncle replied "They won't be long."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was making his third trip around the block and he still couldn't see the kids as he got to the front of the store. He couldn't hear any alarms and his cell wasn't beeping so he went to do another tour. As he pulled away keeping to his previous tracks he saw that the wind was blowing something fierce and the beat up Chevy was rocking slightly on its' wheels. Visibility was zero but he still saw a flash of light and made out the boom of the explosion in the gun store. He twisted in his seat. "What the..." He muttered to himself as he struggled to pull the truck into reverse. The gear shift groaned as the tires fought for traction in the snow. He rubbed his window with his sleeve as he saw flames erupt from the rear of the shop. "Shit!"

xxxxxxxx

Luc rolled off Hope and glanced at her. "You ok?"

"What the hell was that?!" She said as she coughed and got up.

She was lying on the weapons she had been carrying when something in the back of the store had gone bang. She ignored the guns and looked around for her brother. "Cole?!"

"Here!" He groaned as she ran over to him and helped him up off the ground.

"Sounded like a grenade." Luc said as he surveyed the damage. He grabbed an extinguisher and put out some of the flames nearby.

"Well I didn't drop one!" Hope told him as they both shrugged like they weren't responsible for it either.

"That means someone else did." Cole said.

Luc grabbed a shotgun and bust open an ammo display case with the butt, rapidly loading and then moving slowly to the rear of the room.

Cole and Hope took his lead and followed. The store room was obliterated but there was no sign of anyone. Luc prodded at shrapnel with a boot. "The window wasn't broken before the blast, we would have heard."

Hope looked at her brother. "That means someone did it without being here, could be telekinesis. We gotta get the hell out of here, we're sitting on a time bomb!"

They were about to turn back to the main room when another explosion rocked it throwing them off their feet and onto the ground. Flames were everywhere now as they realized the rest of the ammo was about to go up and the exits were both blocked.

Suddenly the front of the shop crashed inwards and they shielded their faces as Bobby drove through the security shutters and took out the window. The truck was hissing steam from the radiator and probably wouldn't get them very far but they didn't care as they jumped up and started throwing weapons and ammo into the back.

"Get the hell in!" Bobby yelled.

Hope and Cole jumped in as he crunched the gears and tore up the wheels as he reversed through the debris.

"Luc!" Hope shouted as he went back for something.

With no time to get in he launched himself onto the hood of the truck, scrambled over the cab and slid feet first through the rear window, grabbing a gun as they shot out into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Rent-a-cop to show his face but it was the dog that found them first. They heard a growl and then a shout from Johnny as he hit the deck. Sam ran over to him and saw the large German Shepherd with his salivating jaws wrapped around Johnny's arm. He was shouting but wearing so many layers he was in no real danger. He tried to get a shot off as Sam covered the door waiting for the guard. When he appeared Sam caught him with an elbow in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

Dean raised his weapon preparing to shoot the animal when Dylan stepped into his line of fire.

"Dylan, get down!"

"No, it's ok Uncle Dean," he said calmly. "Don't shoot."

Dean moved to one side to keep his shot but let the little boy approach the animal as it shook Johnny's arm visciously.

"Just relax Uncle Ninj...he's more scared of you than you are of him."

"I fuckin' doubt it!" He managed through clenched teeth.

The security guard began to struggle and Sam placed a foot on his back, keeping him down as he watched his son.

"They said on the Discovery Channel that if you shove something up their asses they open their jaws." Steve mentioned.

Dean shrugged one shoulder and smirked. "Works for Johnny. Any volunteers?"

"We don't have to hurt him." Dylan said quietly as the dog noticed him approach and keeping his teeth on the man, turned to look at the boy. It growled and more saliva escaped.

"Ewww." Johnny yelled. "Someone do something."

"It's ok Nitro..." Dylan got down on his haunches. "Let him go...no one's going to hurt you."

Sam was ready to jump in and pull his son back when he saw the dog almost frown at Dylan and release Johnny. He scrambled away and stood up as Dylan slowly stroked the dogs soft fur as they all watched him in amazement.

"Chimera, or dog whisperer?" Dean asked his brother who simply shrugged.

"This jacket was new!" Johnny whined as he pulled at the torn fabric.

Sam grabbed the security guard and pulled the hefty young man off the ground and to his feet. "You call the cops?" He asked as his fist bunched in the front of his uniform.

"No." He said a little shakily as he looked at them. "What kind of freakin' robbers are you?"

"We're not." Dean answered with a tight smile. "Take us to your leader."

The man frowned. "Huh?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Mission control...where the camera's are."

"Oh..." He looked at his dog. "Nitro, ATTACK!" He yelled.

The dog licked Dylan's face who giggled happily as Sam punched the guy for daring to try it. "Asshole." He said as he led him to the stairs and the others followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As predicted the truck wasn't getting far and crapped out two blocks from the mall. They all jumped out of the cab and Cole immediately began to fill a duffle with the weapons. Bobby holstered up as Hope pulled her cropped ski jacket around her.

"Something's coming." She said as she peered into the dense fog. They heard an inhuman roar and Luc grabbed her hand starting to run, abandoning the truck in the middle of the road.

Cole stayed behind waiting for Bobby to get a head start as he let off some shots into the blizzard. The growls got louder and he could make out some legs as he turned and fled in the same direction as the others.

Although the Mall was little more than a couple of blocks away the town was so small that they were already on the wrong side of the tracks as they headed down an alleyway and Luc kicked open the first door he came to. He shoved Hope inside and shouldered his gun waiting for Bobby to cross the finish line. Cole wasn't far behind with the evil dead hot on his heels. They still hadn't gotten a look at them but didn't stick around for a group photo as they got in and slammed the door.

"Where are we?" Bobby's voice came out of the darkness as Cole flipped on his zippo.

"The Pussy Palace." He said looking around as Luc tried to move a large store closet in front of the door as the banging started. Hope helped him as the door began to rattle.

"That won't hold long." Luc told them. "Any ideas?"

"Manager's office. That's where the camera's are."

"I take it you bin here before?" Bobby asked.

Cole shrugged. "Once or twice."

"You're your father's son alright." Bobby replied as Cole led them through the dark to the HQ without missing a step.

When they got to the office they paused in the doorway as Cole rummaged around and finally flipped a switch. The office was small and kitted out like a cross between Hugh Heffner's wet dream and a David Lynch nightmare. Everything was red velvet and mahogany with strangely shaped mirrors and abstract art on the walls.

"Putain." Luc said lowering his gun. It certainly wasn't the Moulin Rouge.

Cole was sat in a high backed leather chair flicking on the security monitors hoping to catch a glimpse of what was outside as Hope looked through the two way mirror at the empty strip club out front.

"This where you were when Dad had to bail you out last year?" She asked.

"Yeah, never trust anyone called Sherry who offers you a freebie." He grinned. "Ok, here we go. Holy shit!"

Bobby and the others crowded around as they saw a dozen zombie's trying to get in the side door. He cut to the parking lot out front which led onto a nondescript entrance. There were more of them coming.

"Ok, we're trapped. What do we do?" He asked.

Bobby grabbed his cell and called Dean. "No signal. Must be the storm. Luc, try one of the radios and see if you can reach them on our frequency. If they're in the Mall, first thing they'll do is check the security office."

Luc bent down to the duffle bag and grabbed a radio.

"I'll cover the front" Hope said grabbing a machete and heading out into the main club.

"You cover the back Cole. We'll have to hold them off til we can come up with a plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took them a while to reach the security office as they took the stairs the whole way. Sam handed the guard over to Johnny's care as he helped Brooke up the final flight. She was out of breath and walking with heavy feet as they got inside and Sam grabbed her a chair.

"You ok?" He whispered with a worried look on his face as he hunched down in front of her..

"I'm fine, just tired...we win a prize if it's the firstborn on Christmas Day so I'm gonna hold off for now."

He smiled. "I don't care what happens...if you need something, just ask. Don't go acting all tough ok?"

"As if."

Sam stood up and went to look at the camera's with the others. Everything was eerily quiet outside. Too quiet.

"They're out there." Dean said with conviction as he switched to a camera on the garage door.

"The others should have been here by now." Johnny said out loud mirroring all of their thoughts.

Dean went to the guard and yanked the radio from his belt and set it to their pre-arranged frequency. As soon as he did they all stopped what they were doing as Luc's voice came through over the static.

"...seige..."

Dean hit the button. "Luc, we're here, where are you?"

"Strip club...we lost the truck...met Aunt Doris and her friends, they're not happy."

"Is everyone ok?" Dean's eyes met Bonnie's.

"Everyone is fine but we're stuck here for a while...head's up." His voice crackled. "...can blow explosives with...mind."

"Copy that. Ok, we'll find a way to get you out. Stay by the radio. Over."

"What the hell's going on?" The security guard said as he tried to stem the blood pouring from his nose. He couldn't have been much older than Luc but the worst battle he had probably ever seen was in the dairy aisle fighting over the last gallon of Ben and Jerry's.

"What's your name?" Dean asked him.

"Marshall."

"Well Marshall, we have a little situation here. Zombie's."

The man laughed out loud but when he looked at all the humorless faces in the room, he stopped abruptly. "C'mon, this is a hidden camera show right?"

Dean didn't have time to waste. "Tell me, on any of those shows, do they do this?" He grabbed the man's nose between his thumb and forefinger and yanked it causing him to squeal.

"Hey!"

Dean got in his face. "Do I look like I'm kidding? Now, I can either tie you up in here and leave you to get bitchslapped by the cast of Thriller, or you can keep your mouth shut and join us. What's it gonna be?" he made a show of looking at his watch.

"Join you?"

"Atta boy." Dean said as he turned to Sam. "We need to get the others here."

"How?"

"I don't know. The storm's ragin' and they're surrounded."

"I'll go." Johnny said. "Let's face it. You guys should stay here, all it is is a short drive."

Dean looked at him. "No, not alone." Johnny was an awesome fighter but he'd never faced anything like this before and Dean couldn't risk his kids lives.

Steve stepped forward "He won't be, we'll take the truck and go get them."

"All they have to do is get the truck to them, once they get to Cole and Luc they'll be ok." Sam reasoned. He was all for fighting but there was no way he was leaving Brooke and Dylan.

"I'll go with Johnny." Dean said.

"You're injured man."

"So?"

"We don't have time to throw ourselves onto the sword here!" Johnny suddenly shouted. "I'm going and that's final. You think I can't handle reanimated corpses? I've partied with Siegfried and Roy when they've taken viagra!"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Ok, that's a story to look forward to if we ever get out of this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grandpa!" Hope yelled without panic. "Can these things turn you if they bite?"

Bobby went over to her. "That's just Hollywood, they can tear you up, but you won't become one of them."

"Great." Came the unenthused response.

They had all the doors barricaded and it was calm enough for the time being as the zombie's stayed on their side of the doors. The wind continued to howl and Hope suddenly got a bad feeling.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as the blizzard suddenly imploded all the small windows around the place and they were suddenly treated to the full force of the storm.

Hope looked up as Bobby struggled to his knees and Luc ran in.

The monsters were elated the buffet was finally open and were coming through every small opening. She leapt forwards, grabbed her machete and jumped to her feet taking off several arms as she launched her attack. She could hear Cole at the back door as he struggled to keep it locked.

Luc had been working the bar and moved her to one side as he lit a Molotov Cocktail and lobbed it through one of the windows watching it explode into the night.

"Here." He left some for Hope as he ran to help Cole.

Hope's brother had his back against the cabinet blocking the doorway and his body shook as he struggled to hold it. Luc knew he couldn't do much to help keep them out. Nevertheless he jumped to the top of the heavy obstacle and looked out of the small window at the top. Jumping down he looked at Cole. "There are twenty. Ten each?"

Cole nodded as they worked together to move the cabinet and braced themselves for the fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marshall was on side by now but there was no response from the radio no matter how hard they tried. They all headed back down the service stairs of the Mall to reach the parking lot at ground level, deciding it was best to stick together. Dean was about as slow as Brooke so he stayed with her at the back of the group, Dylan was in front of them with his new best friend the dog. Sam took the lead with Johnny and Steve, the others were all between them.

They were making their way downwards when the windows blew in as the storm hit. Dean automatically shielded Brooke with his body as glass rained on them. They took most of the hit as they were on the landing. Sam was turning to see if they were alright when the earth started to shake dramatically.

"What the hell's that?!" Marshall screamed as Nitro barked.

"Earthquake!" Johnny yelled.

Dean grabbed Dylan and picked him up as he took Brooke's hand and helped her back up the steps to the nearest fire door. He kicked it open and hunkered down with them in the relative safety of the frame. The shaking seemed to go on for hours rather than minutes as plaster and debris fell all around them.

There was a loud crash and he heard a man scream as the concrete stairwell crumbled in front of Dean's eyes. "SAM!" He yelled. He couldn't hesitate. "C'mon...we have to move!" He pulled Brooke to her feet and suddenly his body came to life like he'd gone back in time and was twenty six again. Dylan fit under his arm and he started to run back into the main body of the Mall leaving all the others behind.

He had to have faith they could take care of themselves as Sam would have to believe Dean would protect Brooke and Dyl with his own life. The windows in all the shop fronts began to crack and blow outwards. Dean pulled Dylan closer to him and covered his head with an arm as glass bit into him. Brooke was already out of breath and he knew he had to find somewhere safe for them to stay.

The floor beneath them shook frantically and he tried to keep his footing as he looked around. Everywhere he looked seemed full of potential danger, even the food court suddenly looked like a death trap. "One last effort Brooke."

"Ok."

He tightened his grip on her hand as he headed for the place that had the least furniture or flying objects.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had a tight grip of the hand rail in his right hand as he looked down. His feet were barely holding onto solid ground and he looked into Bonnie's eyes as she clung onto his left hand. Marshall was dead and Talia was hanging on to a metal support one floor down. She was used to climbing and managed to grapple downwards until she reached the ground floor.

"Sam!" She called. "I'll get back up. Wait." She disappeared from view as he tried to remain calm.

"Hang on." Sam said to his sister in law. She weighed next to nothing but the force of the fall and his frantic grab for her had dislocated his shoulder and he couldn't move his arm. "I'm not going to let go." He said as the staircase continued to move and she swung out over the twenty foot drop. "Johnny?!" He tried to look back over his shoulder but couldn't see the others.

Another tremor dislodged his feet and there was nothing he could do as he fell yelling in pain and trying to keep the fingers working on his left hand as his right arm took all the weight of both their bodies. Despite the snow drifting in he was sweating. "Bonnie?" he groaned trying to hold on as much as he could.

"Yeah."

"You're going to have to climb up my body."

"You won't be able to hang on...your shoulder."

He looked at her. "If I let you fall, Dean will do worse than disclocate my shoulder. C'mon quick."

She grabbed onto his leg and the relief in his arm was instant as she gripped the waist of his jeans and pulled herself up. She could see the tension in his face but had no choice as she put a foot to his back and finally got hold of the railing. She scrambled onto the broken landing as it finally ceased to shake. She turned quickly leaning over to grab Sam under the arms.

He was heavy and she was pregnant which wasn't a winning combination but suddenly Talia reappeared and grabbed his jacket. Between the two of them they pulled Sam up and he collapsed backwards onto Bonnie in exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean didn't do shopping, it was for girls and he could count on one hand the number of times he'd been to this Mall in the last year. He paused to catch a breath as the ground finally stopped moving. He eventually let go of Brooke's hand as they entered the bank.

Releasing his death grip on Dylan he set him down and checked him over. "You ok?" He asked deeply as he wiped blood from his face.

"Just little cuts." He replied.

Dean was about to enjoy a welcome sigh of relief when he was suddenly flung across the room, hitting a door at the far end and crashing through it. He groaned and rolled over as he looked up and saw one of the demon kids across the other side of the food court. He made a grab for the colt but somewhere along the way he had lost it. "Shit!" He muttered angrily.

Brooke had already spotted the enemy and grabbed Dylan's hand as Dean stood up. He shook his limbs out and placed himself between them and the boy. Of all of the ones he had met he looked the most like Dean, even more than Cole did. It was freaky to say the least. "Leave them out of this." Dean shouted.

The Hellspawn shrugged and smirked as they were all knocked off their feet and thrown across the floor until they hit a wall.

Dean blinked and sat up slowly as a door closed and he found that they were locked in the vault. He took a moment to collect his thoughts as he heard the locking mechanism spin and the emergency green light came on casting an evil glow over them. He leaned over Brooke who was flat on her back and shook her.

"Brooke! You ok?!"

She opened her eyes and frowned holding her head. "Oh, this can't be good."

"Mom?" Dylan hugged her tightly as she sat up and took him in her arms.

Dean stood up and looked around. "Yeah, this kinda sucks."

"Well at least we have air." She said, hearing the hiss of a fan.

Dean tried the door but knew it would be useless. "Ya know, actually it's not so bad...we can hang out for a bit, catch up. Sammy'll find us, it'll be fine." He said without conviction.

"Oh-oh." Dylan piped up.

"No, no, no. I don't want to hear _oh-oh_." Dean told him. "Why can't you psychic's ever give us good news?!"

Dylan gave him an apologetic look as they suddenly heard a pop in the ceiling and the sprinklers came on. Dean stood stock still and looked disbelievingly at his sister-in-law and nephew as they were all showered in freezing cold water. "This is so not happening!!" He yelled angrily at the heavens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hee hee**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews again, it's been a response I haven't seen since the beginning of Crushed so WOW...**

**The film inspiration was Dawn of the Dead but Shaun of the Dead will do!! I am a Brit after all!!**

**But thank you, the fact you have a giggle along with it and the odd scare makes it worthwhile. **

**For any potential writers out there (you know who you are) FF is not that hard, all it involves is watching the show and thinking **_**'that's a great scene but I would enjoy it more if Dean/Sam had his shirt off'**_**. In this forum we can let our fantasies run riot and let's face it...the CW is a long way off showing us gay martial artists and wheelchair sex. I love that you come to me for your fix ;-D**

**So I'll give you a little reward here to get over the past trauma's...baby names. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was done with playing with the door by now and was rubbing his hands together trying to think of another option. The water had gone past the bandage on his calf which was actually ok as he could no longer feel anything below the knee. He knew he wouldn't submit to hypothermia anytime soon but it was only a matter of time.

The bank was a tiny Mall branch which meant the vault was equally small and the only things in it were safety deposit boxes. They were thankfully stacked six foot high in an eight foot high room which meant that he could perch Dylan on top of them with Dean's leather jacket shielding him from the worst of the downpour. Neverthless the little boys teeth were chattering as he tried to keep the conversation going.

Brooke was Dean's major worry, there was nowhere for her to sit but on the floor and that had long since become an impossibility. It had taken only thirty minutes for her to be thigh deep in the water and soon she would be floating. Even if he could get her out of the icy water that was filling up the vault there was nothing he could do about the sprinkler. His last attempt to vandalize it had only made matters worse. He rubbed at his cold and wet face before wading towards her and taking off her drenched jacket.

"It'll do you more harm than good." He whispered as he let it drop into the water.

Even under the grim green security lighting he could see her lips were turning blue but she still managed to smile. "If I tell you something funny will you promise to laugh?"

"I swear if you tell me you're in labor I'll bludgeon myself to death against these walls." He said half seriously.

"Knock yourself out." She said without a hint of sarcasm.

"You're kidding?"

She shook her head and trembled.

Dean was suddenly serious as he rubbed her arms vigorously. "Ok, Sam'll totally kick my ass if I deliver his child and he misses out, so...I'm gettin' you out of here. You trust me?"

She nodded briefly as Dean looked around the room. He didn't know what the point was as the only ventilation shaft was a tiny six by eight inch squared hole and there were just a couple of pipes in the ceiling which provided nothing useful.

"Dyl?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you try really hard, can you do your mojo?"

"Huh?"

Dean put his fingers to his temples "Ya know...speak to your dad and tell him where we are?"

"I've been trying."

"Really?"

He gestured at the walls. "They're lined with lead."

"Great, so you can't work your magic?"

"I'm not that good yet."

Dean felt really guilty for piling the pressure on and leaned up to rest a hand on his knee. "It's ok little Dude, I'll figure something out. In the meantime...let's chat."

"About what?" Brooke asked shakily.

"Baby names?" He asked knowing it was something that would keep her animated. "You thought of anything yet?"

"Yeah, we have the name." She answered.

"Really?" They both asked at the same time.

"Jinx." Dean said holding out his little finger as Dylan grabbed it with his own. "Well don't keep us in suspense."

Brooke shrugged. "We wanted something simple...ya know, to sign. We're going to call her Lily."

Dean smiled and said the first thing that popped into his head. "Lily-Win. That's cute I like it."

"It goes like this." Dylan signed the letters for his little sisters name as Dean copied him moving his thumb and forefinger making the sign for 'L', 'I' and then finally a 'Y'.

"Yeah, that's pretty easy."

"What about you Uncle Dean?"

"What about me?"

"What are you going to call your baby?"

"Jeez, we haven't even thought that far ahead." He said as he felt the water move upwards over his thighs making his balls retreat in horror. "You wanna give me some ideas?" He added as he scrounged around for something to prise open the door, more for something to do than in the hope it might do some good.

"If it's a boy, and I'm not saying it is..." Dylan started.

"You're gettin' a little diploimatic in your old age...spill."

"Ok, he's a he."

"The scan person can't even see a weener yet...how are you so sure?"

Dylan shrugged. "Am I ever wrong?"

"Fair point." Dean said feeling quite pleased.

"I think you should name him for your X-Man."

"I know the kid's gonna be tough but even I wouldn't want to go through school with a name like Wolverine Winchester."

Dylan giggled and adjusted the leather jacket over his head causing water to splash down. "No, Silly, Wolverine has a real name too."

"Yeah?"

"It's Logan."

Dean shrugged "Huh? Logan Winchester...that could work." He looked at him conspiratorily for a second. "Ya know it's the chick who gets to decide the name though right?"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, once you shoot your load your job's done until the kid's at least three."

Dylan frowned at him and there was a sudden splash. Dean jumped across the room to Brooke who had sunk to the floor. He could feel the cold in her bones as he grabbed her under the arms.

Although he wouldn't be able to give her much respite he knew he needed to give her some kind of a break so he picked her up and lifted her clear of the water. She clung on to him and shivered convulsively with cold as Dean wracked his brain to think of some way out of this mess. He turned to his nephew with a serious face. "No pressure Dyl but we need your Dad to come get us right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you see what happened to the others?" Sam asked Bonnie as she tried to remove his jacket.

"I don't know but if they're not up here and not down there..." She gestured with her head at the abyss. "Then they're ok."

Sam grimaced as she touched his shoulder.

"Christ, I don't know what to do." She said as she looked at the misshapen limb.

"Let me." Talia said as she moved into Bonnie's place and knelt at Sam's side. "I won't lie, this'll hurt but I know you can handle it." She said as she took his wrist and paused. Bonnie sat behind him and took his right hand holding it tightly as she braced his back against her.

Talia laid down on her back in front of him and placed her foot on his collar bone. She rotated the wrist slightly and pulled it as she kept his shoulder steady with her foot.

Sam screamed through clenched teeth but after a couple of minutes he tentatively moved the shoulder and he had to admit it didn't feel any worse than a bad sprain. "Thanks." He said finally.

Talia shrugged as they all stood up. "You're welcome."

"Where's Johnny?" He asked.

Bonnie's eyes were watery. "I don't know."

Sam tried to get his mind together. "The demon kids or one of them have to be here and Dean has the colt..."

"No he doesn't." Talia said as she took the gun from her jeans. "I have it. It was down there." She said pointing to the missing staircase.

Sam ignored the ache in his shoulder and hugged her. "You're a lifesaver!"

Bonnie looked at the devastation all around them. "What are we gonna do Sam? I'm torn, the kids are out there and need help. Dean and the others are in here somewhere too."

"I know." Sam knew that if anyone would protect his family it was his brother, he would do the same for Bonnie, Hope and Cole. He still wouldn't relax until he knew his wife and son were safe though so he made his decision. "We find Dean first, then we go get the kids."

They walked through the destroyed fire door and Sam held his hand out to help Bonnie over the rubble. The Mall had taken a battering and it was almost as cold inside as it was out. The glass elevator shaft had crumbled and lay in ruins as well as the central staircase and elevators, effectively leaving them stranded on the third story.

"Dean was behind us, so he has to be somewhere up there." Bonnie pointed at the floor above. "Only issue is how the hell do we get up there."

Talia moved forwards slightly. "And how do we avoid getting killed by the demon that's up there with them?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like Dean and Brooke, Johnny and Steve had been forced to run for cover as the building shook and now they were separated from the others. Johnny was determined to stick to his previous plan of rescuing Cole and Hope and so hauled Steve to his feet. "You alright?"

Steve looked completely shell shocked. "I guess."

"You better be, cos that's nothing compared to what's out there."

"Is it too late to go stay with relatives?"

Johnny laughed and hugged him. "You'll do fine."

"How do you cope with this? I mean you all make it look so easy."

"It just looks way cooler if you act like you're not scared. You get extra points for throwing in a wisecrack too...just watch Dean, he's the master."

Steve frowned at his back as Johnny took his hand and began to lead him over piles of rubble and strewn merchandise. Johnny stopped suddenly. "What is it?" Steve whispered.

Johnny bent down and picked something up. "I think this shirt would look great on you. Here." He carried on moving like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Pussy Palace." He said over his shoulder. "Now there's four words I thought I would never say." Johnny shrugged.

Steve had been full of confidence in the security office but was now having doubts about the impending break out. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to take a little drive, ram raid a legalized brothel kill us some zombies and get the kids and the pensioner."

"Oh."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of hunting with Johnny." He said with a brilliant white smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luc was a dab hand with a sword and had no problem making mince meat of the zombies as he marched down the alleyway swinging wildly, lopping off limbs as he went. Cole held his position on the door stopping any of them from entering as he screamed. He heard another explosion come from the front of the building and knew that Hope and Bobby were facing their own battle. He remembered his promise to watch out for her and was desperate to get back there.

As the fight intensified the dead seemed to keep coming. Some looked no worse than jacked up meth addicts, others had a serious bout of decomposition as they attempted to get their paws on the two men.

Luc ran back to him panting. "It's no good, there's too many of them."

They backed into the doorway fending off clutching hands as they closed the door and pushed the cabinet back in place. Cole took a second to get his breath back before they both ran back into the main room.

Bobby was throwing the home made bombs out of the window but already a few of the zombies had made it into the building. Hope was roaring and covered in blood as she kicked out at one and punched another, spinning on one foot and whipping off a head in one stroke. Cole launched himself forwards to help her as Luc hurried to take the heat off Bobby.

"They better get here soon." Bobby said to him as he discharged a shot gun into a particularly ugly face. They needed back up desperately as the zombies continued to come in their droves.

"How many putain de cimetieres are there in this town?!" Luc responded. "No one cremates any more?"

They were joined at the window by Cole and Hope. They all took a moment and paused to take stock as the onslaught continued.

They heard a crash as the side door and the cabinet finally gave and they knew they no longer had a choice.

The window was high up but Luc scrambled up to it and sat on the ledge with no problem as he let off some rounds into the mass of bodies. "Take my hand." He shouted to Hope who grabbed his outstretched arm and walked up the wall to him. She swung through the window and landed onto one of the undead as Luc covered her from his perch.

Hands were tearing at her clothing as Cole and Luc helped Bobby through the window. As soon as he was down Luc joined them and Cole followed seconds later.

They stood back to back trying to create an opening in the crowd so they could make a run for it.

Before they could catch their breath something more terrifying than anything they could imagine happened. The corpses began to spontaneously combust into flames and the dead released hideous animalistic screams into the night as they were finally laid to rest cremation style.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was up to his chest in water now and Brooke was struggling to breathe as she fought a contraction. He struggled to hold her around the waist as she looped her arms around his neck.

He banged frantically on the door of the safe with a piece of piping he'd torn from the ceiling. "Sam!" He yelled. He had heard Sam scream when the quake had hit and prayed that he was ok. His brother didn't have the best of luck with collapsing buildings and he hoped it would be different this time.

He heard a noise and pressed his ear against the ice cold metal as he tried to concentrate his attention on it over the sound of Brooke's moans.

There was a splash and he turned to see Dylan was swimming towards him. The little boy gasped as the cold water hit him but grimaced and kicked his legs as he moved forwards.

"What are you doing?"

"It's Nitro."

"Huh?"

"The dog!"

Dean looked confused as he shifted Brooke's weight and watched as Dylan went to the door and clung to the frame. "Here boy! We're in here."

There was a loud bark and the scratch of claws on metal as the dog tried to get to them. Dean looked at Brooke's blue face stroking a hand over her hair. "Hang in there."

"What's happening?" She asked shakily as the water moved up to her neck.

"Dylan's about to pull a Timmy and get Lassie to rescue us from the mine." He smiled at her but could also feel himself getting tired. If he was succumbing to the cold then it meant the others wouldn't have long.

"Nitro! Go get help!" Dylan yelled and banged on the door as the scratching stopped and there was another loud bark. "Go get Dad!"

"Think he'll do it?" Dean asked feeling highly dubious.

"He'll lead them to us." He replied confidently.

Dean looked at the woman in his arms and prayed Sam would get to them as he realized that he could no longer stand up and breathe at the same time.

Their clothes were dragging them all down and no longer providing insulation against the cold. He grabbed hold of the top of the safety boxes with his right arm as his feet left the ground and the water moved all around them. He tried to avoid the direct downpour of the sprinkler but it was difficult. "Dylan, back up top." He ordered. "Take your sweater off, there's a good boy."

Dean took one of Brooke's hands and placed it on the ledge. "Hang on here for a second ok?" She did as she was told, kicking with her legs trying to stay afloat as Dean grabbed his knife and cut the heavy woolen jumper off her back. "That should make you a little lighter." He took the opportunity to place a hand on her stomach. He could feel the clench of muscles in her abdomen under his palm as she was rocked by another contraction.

Dean hadn't been at the birth of either of his kids and Brooke had also had a C-section for Dylan so he wasn't sure how long she had left as he tried to keep an eye on the time between spasms. He'd read the books and seen the videos so he tried to remember how close together the contractions would have to be for the birth to be imminent.

The thought of what he needed to do was wrong in itself and he was glad Dylan had his back to them. "I'm sorry." He whispered to Brooke as he slid his hand inside her trousers and between her legs. He tried to remain calm as his fingers found the top of the baby's head. She was too close and he knew if she gave birth there and then there was no way Sam's daughter would survive in the cold water. He took a deep breath as he removed his hand and looked at her. "Everything's fine."

He grabbed hold of the ledge and felt her arms go back around him as he kept them both afloat. He tried to remain upbeat as he felt her bite his shoulder to avoid screaming. "Dylan, I'm useless with Christmas Carol's...how 'bout you?"

Dylan looked scared to death as he stared at him knowing from Dean's eyes that they were in trouble. His Uncle gave him an encouraging look. "I think your Mom would like to hear a Carol right?"

Brooke nodded as Dean began to sing. "Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the way...oh what fun it is to drown, laughing all the way! Hey! Jingle bells Batman smells, but it's gonna be ok...Lassie's gone to do his thing and Robin's on the way..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can get up there." Talia said. "Tie a rope and you can follow me up."

Sam looked at the drop and back up to the floor above. "You're sure?"

She smiled and went to look for rope.

"You think they're up there?" Bonnie asked.

Sam shrugged and tried to keep the fear from his eyes. "I can't get anything from Dylan and I don't know if it's me or of it's because..."

Bonnie put a hand on his arm. "They're with Dean." She said simply.

He looked at her and knew without a doubt that he would have kept them safe. "I'm worried about the demon. He or she is playing with us."

Talia came back with a rope. "You get to the others. Let me worry about the demon."

"No." Sam told her. She was almost as small as Bonnie and he couldn't believe her confidence.

"I've seen plagues, wars you wouldn't believe and I've lived to tell the tale...if we come across the demon I'll distract him and you get the others."

She didn't wait for an argument as she slung the rope over her shoulder and removed her boots and socks. She suddenly ran out over the drop where the escalators should have been and clung onto a small bracket on the opposite wall. She held on with one hand and used the rope as a lassoo to hook the broken railing at the top, she pulled on it and began to climb upwards quickly as Sam looked on. When she got to the top she knelt down and hauled up the rope throwing it to him.

Sam caught it and gave it an experimental tug to see if it would take his weight. He didn't know what he could do about Bonnie, he didn't know if she would make it up the rope but didn't want to leave her alone either. He could carry her up on his back but couldn't risk the hold breaking if the ballustrade wasn't strong enough.

She could see him try to reach a decision. "You go first. I'll be ok here."

"I'll be one minute." He told her. "I can climb fast then I'll pull you up."

She nodded and watched as he swung out over the drop and began to shimmy up the rope. As soon as he got to the top he swung it to her. "Just hold on tight, I'll do the rest."

Bonnie copied his movements and was soon swinging out over the Christmas display in the lobby as her cold fingers tried to grip the rope. Sam began to pull her up hand over hand and she was halfway there when he heard a sudden growl and stopped.

Sam turned and saw the guard dog Nitro with his front paws low like he was ready to pounce. His mouth was pulled back over sharp teeth as he growled at something behind Sam. His head whipped round and he went with his first impression. "Dean?!"

He blinked and looked closer knowing it couldn't be his brother as this guy was thirty years younger but the resemblance was uncanny. He took a hand off the rope and reached for the Colt.

The wind began to howl causing the rope to swing wildly in his hands as Bonnie screamed. Sam focused on making the shot as he pulled back the hammer and aimed. The gun shot out of his hand over the drop with Sam almost following. He braced his body against the railing to avoid getting thrown and felt the skin on his left palm tear as Bonnie's weight pulled the rough rope through his hand.

He grimaced and watched as the dog went for the kill creating a diversion as he looked out over the edge and saw Bonnie holding on for dear life.

The German Shepherd was thrown like Roadkill and disappeared through a shattered store window and Sam was cornered as snow swirled around him.

"Hey asshole?!" Talia shouted deflecting the attention from Sam as he grabbed the rope and frantically started to pull at it trying to save Bonnie.

The demon took a look at Talia. "A nymph? They're really scraping the bottom of the barrel now." he laughed as he put up a hand and she was thrown into a wall.

Talia screamed as blood began to appear on her shirt and Sam moved more quickly desperate to help her but also knowing he could only do one thing at a time. Her wails filled the air until another noise joined them, the unmistakeable sound of a gunshot.

Sam looked at the demon who paused and stared at his chest in shock. There was a sudden flash and he was gone as Talia dropped to the ground with a grunt.

Wasting no time, Sam kept pulling at the rope and seconds later Bonnie appeared over the edge with the Colt extended in her right hand. "Did I get him?"

Sam huffed as he pulled her gently over the top and held her. "I didn't know you could shoot like that?"

"I'm not just Dean's baby maker ya know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's happening?" Hope yelled as they tried to fight their way clear of the ignited zombies.

No one answered and she screamed as she saw that Cole's clothing was on fire. Without thinking she threw herself at him pushing him through the burning bodies until he was clear and began to roll him frantically in the snow. "Stay down!" She yelled.

"Hope, NO!" He shouted as she took her machete and began to hack her way through the wall of flames to her boyfriend and grandfather. She felt the skin on her hands blister on the hot metal as she swung her sword but carried on regardless. "C'mon! Run!!" She told them. Luc pulled Bobby with him as they made their escape.

Cole was suddenly behind Hope as the roar of an engine broke through the mayhem and chaos signalling rescue. He almost had to haul her away as she lost herself in battle resembling some great warrior like Bodecia or Joan of Arc.

One of the zombies made a grab for her arm and Cole swung out with his machete hacking off the animals limb which remained attached to Hope as he pulled her to the Impala. Their father's beloved car looked like a demonic beast as the mist swirled in its headlights illuminating the gore which now covered it. It growled menacingly as Luc climbed onto the hood and began shooting at the dead people to cover them. "Get in!" He shouted.

Hope had come to her senses and sprinted to the rear door jumping in next to Bobby and moving to make space for Cole.

Johnny shifted gears as Steve opened his door and Luc flung himself across the front bench, his legs still hanging out and his head in Johnny's lap.

The Chinese man laughed happily as he cranked the gears and skidded away from the scene. He looked down as Luc struggled to right himself. "I only know one phrase in French but Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir?"

Luc grimaced up at him as Johnny looked over at Steve with a wink. "It's all in the one-liners hon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry I kept you waiting but it's my day off tomorrow so you'll get another update soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am slightly hungover as I write and it's no great surprise. I went to my fave bar and the DJ put on Bonnie Tyler as soon as I walked in. Before anyone knew it I was kicking up my knickers in front of a bunch of bemused tourists and American backpackers! Yay - the old bitch still has it!**

**I was so chuffed to read all the reviews as you get to grips with this story...thanks for the compliments re: my xmas carol! I was laughing so much when I wrote that thinking of Dean and Sam's attempts to butcher Silent Night.**

**We have another carol here which is so fitting it's scary and also another great great song...if you don't speak French then check Wikipedia for the translation of the French National anthem. I had the Edith Piaf version playing as I wrote...it's rousing to say the least!**

**More rousing than that? My ability to get the boys BOTH naked in the midst of a demon attack...please send fan mail to the usual address...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was running out of air, patience and bravado in that order. He'd been in some tight spots before but this took the prize.

The water had long since reached Dylan who was shivering on his ledge and Dean was clinging to a pipe holding Brooke to him. His head was almost touching the ceiling and he figured they had another ten minutes if that.

"I need to push." His sister in law said desperately into Dean's neck as her teeth banged against one another.

Dean pulled her to him, she was so close he could feel each movement in her belly like it was happening to him too. She was in some serious pain but he figured the icyness of the water was as good as any epidural which helped, neverthless he was still astonished by her bravery.

"Guys don't talk about this stuff too much but I know you have some strong pelvic floor shit going on. Just hold that baby in there darlin' I swear he's coming...he won't be long."

"I can't do it." She told him through tears. "Oh god..."

"You can do it Mommy...just think of Lily."

"I'm trying."

Dean could feel the skin of his palm freezing to the pipe in his hand as he felt the muscles in his shoulder struggle to cope with the pressure. His mouth went to Brooke's ear as he took deep breaths urging her to follow. "Just breathe..."

Dylan's little body was shaking badly and his eyes had grown heavy but he hadn't complained once making Dean prouder than he could ever have imagined. "C'mon Dyl, give us a tune."

Dylan had still been in school the previous Christmas and had played Joseph in the nativity play. The whole extended family had come to see it, taking up two entire rows of the hall. Everyone had cried when he had sung his solo, even his Uncle. He tried to remember the song now and he found it helped focus his mind on something other than the cold.

_Oh little town of bethlehem, how still we see thee lie  
Above thy deep and dreamless sleep the silent stars go by  
Yet in thy dark streets shineth, the everlasting light  
The hopes and fears of all the years are met in thee tonight._

For Christ is born of Mary, and gathered all above  
While mortals sleep the angels keep their watch of wondering love  
Oh morning stars together, proclaim the holy birth.  
And praises sing to God the king, and peace to men on earth.

How silently, how silently, the wondrous gift is given  
So God imparts to human hearts the blessings of his heaven  
No ear may hear his coming, but in this world of sin  
Where meek souls will receive him still, the dear christ enters in.

Oh holy child of Bethlehem, descend to us we pray  
Cast out our sin and enter in, be born in us today  
We hear the christmas angels, the great glad tidings tell  
O come to us, abide with us, our lord emanuel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam lifted up Talia's shirt and checked the wounds. They were pretty deep and pumping out enough blood for it to be worrying.

"We need to get you some help." He told her as Bonnie handed him some fabric to stem the flow.

"There's no time...the others are in trouble." She struggled. "He did something to them."

"Where are they?" Bonnie asked.

Talia moved and Sam helped her to her feet as she held the cloth to her. "I don't know...but he does."

They turned as Nitro limped out of the store. One of his hind legs was tucked up to his belly as he haltingly moved past them. Sam watched the dog as it turned to him and barked once impatiently like it was calling him a dick.

"Are you ok to walk?" He asked Talia who nodded as they all followed the dog.

Nitro seemed to pick up his pace as he reached the bank and started to bark frantically as Sam knew without a doubt he would find his family in there. He grabbed the Colt and gestured at the women to stay behind him as he walked into the small branch. "Dean?" He called.

He didn't hear anything but Nitro walked past him and went through to the back barking at the vault. Sam realized in horror where they were and looked at his feet as he saw water trickle under the metal door. He holstered the gun and started banging on the metal frantically. "Dean!"

When he heard his brother's voice it was like being home again, but his relief was short-lived as he heard his little boy. "Daddy help us...we're drowning."

"Oh my god." Bonnie whispered as Sam looked frantically at the lock.

"Dean! hang in there!" Sam yelled. "Shit." He said to Bonnie. "It's a time lock. There's no way of opening it."

"Can't we blow it?" She asked him.

"It'd take a mother load of C4 and probably take them all out too." Sam told her, trying to think fast.

"Sammy! The baby's on her way and we got about two inches of free air in here!" Dean yelled. "Now's the time to start fuckin' praying."

Sam knew he only had one option and that was to reawaken his dormant abilities. "Hold on..." he shouted through the door. "Just hold on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Impala was just a block from the Mall when the engine sputtered and died. Johnny turned the key and pumped the clutch but it was useless.

"This car doesn't give out in battle, it's like the metallic version of Dad." Hope said.

"Heads up, there's a demon in the vicinity." Bobby said without having to actually see it to know.

"What do we do?" Steve asked frantically.

"We fight." Luc said.

"We haven't got the Colt." Cole reminded them.

"So I'm thinking we're winging it then?" Johnny asked as hordes of zombies walked towards the car with an extremely pissed off looking young woman leading them.

Hope leaned forwards and squinted through the windscreen as she got a good look at her doppelganger.

"Holy shit!" Cole exclaimed.

"Merde."

They all sat in stunned silence as Hope's twin stood in front of the car waiting for her as the zombie's all paused behind her.

"I guess that's my cue." She said quietly.

"For what?" Steve almost shouted.

"It's me she wants." Hope told them all.

"Over my dead body." Cole replied.

She looked at her brother. "Look, we can run as much as we want or we can end this now."

"How the hell are you gonna take her out without the Colt?" Johnny turned and looked at her.

Hope shrugged. "If she was sent by the forces of darkness, I have to believe that I was put here by the opposition. I'll reason with her."

"Reason with her? Are you kidding?" Her Uncle exclaimed.

"You're not taking her on." Cole told her.

"Watch me." Hope climbed over him batting his hands away as she opened the rear door and scrambled out into the blizzard.

Bobby was the last one to climb out of the car as he watched his adopted granddaughter walk out into the snow fearlessly. He had seen a lot in his day but this was the first time he could honestly say that he was witnessing history in the making.

Hope was covered in blood, it was freezing cold and her hands were blistered but she didn't give a shit as she removed her jacket and let it drop to the ground. She stared into the demon's eyes as she felt her family create a cordon behind her making it a stand off worthy of Hollywood.

"Your bitch of a mother just killed my brother." The demon said through clenched teeth.

Hope smiled. "That sounds like her. Go Mom."

"I almost don't wanna tear you to shreds, you're so pretty."

She shrugged. "I'm not dying tonight."

"You think the Village People are gonna save you?"

"No, I think I'm gonna kick your ass." Hope said taking a step forwards. "You gonna let that bunch of freaks fight your fight, or are you gonna take it like a man?"

The demon laughed. "You don't have any powers...it's almost pathetic."

"I have what it takes but if you don't wanna get your hands dirty, I'll just call you a pussy right now and we can all go home."

The woman sized her up and took a step forwards. "Ok, let's see what you're made of."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam held his head in his hands as he tried to focus his mind. Bonnie and Talia watched him in nervous silence but it was obvious that he was struggling under the massive pressure.

He marched back to the door suddenly and banged on it. "Dylan?!"

He could hear the sound of water splashing and then his son's little voice. "Daddy do something."

"I'm trying sweetheart but I need your help." He said as his hand moved to the top of the door imagining his son doing the same. "If we work together we can open this door! Can you feel my hand?"

There was a moment of silence then, "Yeah! Totally!"

"Ok, focus everything you have..." He shouted through the steel. "...all your fear, anger and love and just channel it." Sam swayed on his feet slightly and closed his eyes as he felt his own emotions overwhelm him.

Bonnie watched as the huge vault door began to groan. Nitro barked and she laid a hand on his fur to calm him.

Sam took a few paces backwards and looked at her and Talia. "Get out of here, once that gives the water will come out like a tidal wave."

They did as he said and left the bank as Sam stood silent and alone feeling all his latent abilities come back. He concentrated on his son's face, his brother's voice and the thought of his baby girl as the metal started to warp.

"It's working!" Dylan shouted.

"Stay focused." His father called out.

It took a couple of minutes of hideous inanimate metallic moans before the locking mechanism suddenly gave and the door flew open spilling out torrents of water and one little boy.

Sam's feet remained steady as he caught Dylan to him and lifted the freezing child up. The little boys arms went around his neck as he cried. "We did it!"

"You did it Dyl." He said kissing his cold cheek and passing him to Bonnie who had waded over.

Sam went back to the vault and saw Dean still clutching onto the pipe in the ceiling holding onto Brooke as he fought to keep a grip.

"I got her." Sam told him as he took his wife in his arms. She collapsed onto him exhausted and cold as Dean finally let go of the pipe and sank to the floor.

"This baby's coming." Brooke managed as her teeth continued to chatter.

Sam hoisted her higher in his arms as Bonnie walked in and helped Dean up. "We're gonna have to deliver that baby right now! Did you get the demon?" He said as he got to his feet.

Bonnie took control as the brothers floundered slightly. "Yeah, he's gone. Follow me. I know where to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope raised her fists and assumed the stance that almost came easier to her than breathing.

"You can't trust her not to use her powers." Cole shouted.

Hope eyed her clone menacingly. "Brothers are great aren't they? They really look out for you. Shame yours is toast."

The right fist whipped out but Hope was ready and ducked the blow kicking out her foot causing the demon to fall on her ass. The zombies became restless and began to move towards the Impala.

"Oh my God!" Steve almost squealed as Johnny moved in front of him with a loaded shotgun.

"Cole, you have a plan?" Johnny asked.

"Kick ass?" He replied as he watched his sister pound her double.

Luc engaged his shotgun causing a cracking sound and looked at them all. "It's like the storming of Le Bastille. We hold the line." He yelled before he shocked them all by starting to sing.

_Allons enfants de la patrie,  
Le jour de gloire est arrivé  
Contre nous de la tyrannie  
L'étendard sanglant est levé  
Entendez vous dans les campagnes,  
Mugir ces féroces soldats?  
Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras  
Egorger nos fils, nos compagnes! _

As the zombies moved towards them they all stood in front of the Impala with their weapons raised as Luc continued to sing. Johnny stared at the Frenchman in amazement. "Is that his National Anthem?"

Bobby nodded, and Johnny shrugged as he launched himself at the first zombie that arrived.

_Aux armes, citoyens!  
Formez vos bataillons!  
Marchons! Marchons!  
Qu'un sang impur  
Abreuve nos sillons! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unlike Dean, Bonnie had been to the Mall and knew it inside out. Sam walked behind her carrying Brooke and Dean followed with Dylan as Bonnie kept hold of Talia.

"Ok, here." Bonnie told them as she stepped over the shattered window of Bed Bath and Beyond.

"Works for me." Dean said as he followed her inside.

The interior of the store was blissfully intact and a bedroom furniture display would have to replace the manger as Sam laid his wife on the large bed.

Brooke's teeth wouldn't stop chattering and she was losing consciousness despite the pain as Sam examined her. "Ok..." He said looking at her. "She's on her way." He didn't waste a second as he removed her clothes. "Dean! Get Dylan out of his duds...he'll freeze." He shouted over his shoulder.

Dean knelt in front of his nephew and stripped him as Bonnie handed him a comforter.

"You too Dean." She said.

Bonnie cradled Dylan in her arms trying to get his circulation going as Dean began to strip off his icy clothes. Talia gave him a towel and he wrapped it around him as he went to the bed. "How is she?"

"She's going into shock." Sam said desperately as he wrenched off his own shirt and unbuttoned his jeans.

Dean tried hard to think as he watched his brother climb into bed with his naked wife in an attempt to get some heat back into her body. "Ok...we're gonna need boiling water and..."

"Dean!" Bonnie said. "Don't panic..." She let Dylan go and went to the bed lifting up the covers and shifting Brooke's legs to take a look. "She's about eight centimeters dilated. Don't push Brooke. It's not time." She turned to Dean as Sam frantically rubbed his wife's skin trying to revive her.

"Get me something to clamp the cord and a shit load of towels."

Dean went to do as he was told as Dylan moved to her side. His eyes were like saucers. "Is that her head?!" he asked pointing.

Bonnie smiled but didn't stop him from looking. Not many men could watch childbirth and think it was a miracle but she knew they would all feel differently once the baby was born. "Yeah, that's your little sister."

"Wow."

Bonnie placed her hand on Brooke's ice cold stomach. "Hang in there...you're doing really well." She told her softly.

She left them for a second and turned to Talia who was sat on the floor. "How are you darling?"

"I'm ok." She said quietly.

"Let me see." Bonnie removed the blood soaked cloth and lifted her shirt. Talia's stomach was slashed to ribbons and it wasn't looking good.

Dean came back with towels. "Will bulldog clips do?"

Bonnie shrugged as she stood up. "Talia's not doing so well." She whispered. "But I have to stay with Brooke."

Dean nodded. "It's ok, I'll look out for her." He took a moment to check in. "Do you know what happened to the others?"

Bonnie looked at him sadly. "We haven't seen Johnny or Steve, Marshall's dead and..."

"Ok," He said softly as he hugged her. "Let's get through this and then we'll go find the kids."

She clung to him and gained strength from his body despite the cold. "You think they'll be ok?"

"Bobby and Luc are with them and the kids are both badass. They'll be fine." As he held her he realized just how much he had missed her and thought of the pact that he had made with Johnny to prove just how much she meant to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope felt the kick reverberate through her head and down through her body like an electric shock. The bitch was strong and she was trying her best to remember what her father had taught her. All the times she had berated him for his stern training and bitched about the adrenaline not allowing her to sleep, came back to bite her on the ass as she realized what it was all in aid of.

As she lay on her back in the snow she had a sudden memory of making snow angels with her Dad and brother when they were kids. Dean rarely did anything he didn't think was cool unless it was to please his kids. When it came to making them laugh he would always act the moron and they loved him for it. The thought of her father revived her and she pulled her legs up, rolled on her shoulders and flipped onto her feet.

Wiping the blood from her nose she looked at the carnage around her and felt the power rise within her. She may not be able to shoot flames out of her hands or move the Earth but she had the undeniable conviction that she was indestructible. In that one moment Hope suddenly understood her father and her own place in the world.

"C'mon fanny features, you're boring me now." Hope said as she rose to full height and faced her demon.

"You can't do anything to stop us."

"Us? There's you and one more...your success rate against us ain't looking too good."

The demon laughed. "You think we're that dumb? We've had a sleeper in your family the whole time."

Hope paused and looked at her through slitted eyes. "A sleeper?"

"All it takes is one little trigger and you're through girlfriend."

The demon's hand rose and Hope knew instintively she was about to use her powers against her. Looking down she saw her machete. Hooking the toe of her boot under it she flicked it upwards and caught it in her right hand. "Hasta la vista baby." She said as she spun in a circle and decapitated her with one smooth movement. She didn't want to take any chances so she hacked off all the bitches limbs and flung them away from her.

Like magic the noise stopped and the night was silent as Hope turned to the Implala with the bloodied sword dangling in her hand.

"Everyone ok?" She asked.

Cole paused as the zombie in front of him dropped to the ground without him having to do a thing. He looked at his sister and felt the others do the same. She looked the same yet completely different as she walked slowly towards them stepping over the discarded bodies.

"I guess that takes care of that." Johnny said slowly as even the snow seemed to take a rest from falling.

"Piece of cake." Hope said as she held her body to Luc's and kissed him deeply.

When she pulled away even he looked a little rattled by her new vibe. "You ok?"

"I'm better than ok...I'm high!" She shouted into the night sky causing Bobby to flinch.

"What?" Cole asked.

"It's like an orgasm, only a hundred times better." She told him as she spun in a circle.

"Can I get me some?" Johnny asked with a frown.

Hope ignored him as she grabbed the front of her brother's shirt. "Dad told us to channel the adrenaline and the horn...but Christ...I had no idea it could be like this!"

"What the hell's going on?" Johnny asked Bobby.

Bobby smirked. "Christ, this ain't nothin', you shoulda seen Dean when he hit puberty...it was like a freakin' cannon going off, nearly impregnated half of Nebraska."

"Are you saying she just killed a demon with her hormones?"

Bobby shrugged. "It could happen...she's like Dean only ten times worse, feels no pain...no remorse...it's what she was born for and we just witnessed her rebirth."

"Poor Luc. Remind me not to piss her off when she's on rag."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a helicopter. Flood lights shone down on them as it hovered up above and they all shielded their eyes.

"What the...?" Cole yelled as a voice shouted at them through a megaphone.

"You're surrounded. Put your weapons down and lie on the ground!" Came the demand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had finally gone shopping in the mall and had actually found some clothes that he liked. He was feeling like his old self as he picked Talia up and carried her over to one of the beds in the store. Brooke had been revived and he didn't know if he was thankful of that fact as her screams filled the air.

He laid the nymph down and the dog appeared at his side with his limp. Dean knew Dylan wasn't far behind as he laid out the medical supplies he'd gotten from the drugstore.

"Couldn't hack the birth?" He asked his nephew as he sat on the bed.

"Do they always yell like that?" Dylan asked worriedly.

"No idea. It can't be easy though." Dean said with a frown.

Talia kicked out at him. "He needs to be reassured." She tutted as she turned to the little boy. "It hurts but it's what your mother was born to do."

"Why would she want to do it more than once? It sounds horrible!"

Talia smiled at him as Dean began to clean the wounds on her stomach. "You know when you eat too much ice cream and you get that headache?"

"Just there!" Dylan said as he pointed at his forehead.

"It hurts, but it doesn't stop you from eating ice cream again right?"

"Oh, you're gooooood." Dean said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked innocently as he looked at the nymph and voiced what Dean had been begging for in all these weeks.

"Just Talia."

"But why are you here?"

"I came here with one of my men." She replied.

"When?" Dean asked.

"If I tell you his name was Columbus, that answer your question?"

"You're joking!"

Dylan looked confused as he glanced between them.

"All great men have a muse, you think Mona Lisa was just some chick?"

Dean shrugged. "Why Cole?"

She smiled as he dabbed at her wounds. "I don't make the choice. They find me...if I'm with Cole then it means he's destined for great things."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam held Brooke in front of him as she bore down.

Bonnie was on the bed in front of her grinning. "Ok...wait!" She said. "We got a shoulder out... one last push and it's all over."

"We're almost there." Sam told her as her face went red and she started to scream.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie yelled as she delivered the baby. "She's here."

Brooke sank back against her husband as Sam waited for the baby to cry. When it didn't come he shot Bonnie a glance.

"It's ok, she's fine." She told him as she clamped off the cord. "You wanna cut it?"

Sam nodded and took the scissors from her, cutting the cord and finally taking the baby.

He looked down at her nestled in his large hands and couldn't believe she was finally there. He took a towel and gently cleaned her as she shook her tiny fists in protest making him smile and fall in love instantly.

"She feels so warm." He told his wife as he leaned back and placed the baby on her chest. "You protected her."

The others finally made their way back and Dylan looked slightly stunned as he looked at the baby. "Woah."

Sam grinned. "I know...do you wanna say hello?" He asked.

Dylan climbed over Sam and stared at his sister on Brooke's chest. "She's so little."

"You were that little too once." Sam told him.

"Hi Lily." He said stroking her cheek. He knew that even if she could hear him she wouldn't understand his words but he felt the need to say them anyway. "I'm your big brother and I'm going to look after you forever. I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks again for the great reviews as I suffer through more internet withdrawal forcing me out into the hotel bar to post this...It's Saturday night and this is what I do?! I love it, who am I kidding. **

**So, you have tonnes of Q's and they will all be answered but first up...who's the dude with the big Chopper?? (not Sam this time LOL) This is a bit of an explainer as an old face comes back and wreaks more havoc. There's no baby in this one but Lily will have her moment in the sun and instead I give you a nice bit of brother love with some Dean and Sam vulnerability attached for good measure...oh the fit's gonna hit the shan, you can almost feel it!**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope felt the cold seep through her bones as she lay face down in the snow with her hands behind her head. The adrenaline continued to pump through her system however and she felt like she could take out untold SWAT teams, not just this one.

They all covered their faces as the rotor blades whipped debris all around them. It finally made its landing not too far away as armed and masked men trained their heavy artillery on the family.

"No one say a word." Bobby whispered to them.

"I swear you're getting me the most expensive Christmas gift ever for this." Steve told Johnny through gritted teeth. "I'm talking diamonds!"

Boots crunched on ice as the blades stopped spinning and the air went quiet again.

Hope looked up slightly and came face to face with a set of heavy duty gortex boots. Arms grabbed her from behind lifting her to her feet as her hands were dragged behind her back and cuffed. Cole made a move and a foot landed between his shoulder blades shoving his mouth back into the ground.

Hope glanced at the man in front of her defiantly. He was about the same age as her father and dressed in black combat gear although he was obviously the boss. Despite the cold, his skin had a light tan and he was handsome in a white collar way, his groomed moustache and slicked back dark hair not gelling with the rest of the look.

"Name?" He asked simply.

"Rogue." She answered.

He frowned at her and peered into her large green eyes. "You go round dismembering people every Saturday night Rogue?"

Hope remained silent as she could almost hear a cell door slamming in her head. The man walked away as she watched him turn one of the zombies over with the toe of his boot. He looked back at her with interest. "You're your father's daughter alright."

Her eyes widened as she clamped her lips shut and felt rather than saw Bobby stir.

"Who are you?" The old man asked.

"I ask the questions here Singer. Where's Dean?" He sighed as he fiddled with his black leather gloves. "Look, you can either tell me or I'll just follow the trail of zombies and find him myself but I wouldn't advise you to waste my time."

They all remained silent and he knew they wouldn't talk. He turned to his men."Lock em up in the meat wagon. They're not going to give us anything."

As she was dragged away Hope kicked out and received a whack to her head for her efforts.

"Keep your damn hands off her!" Luc yelled before Cole had a chance to.

The boss man grabbed the commando by the throat and glared into his eyes. "Don't touch her." He pointed at Hope who looked at him in shock for defending her.

"Seriously, who the hell are you?"

"Someone who's got a score to settle with Dean Winchester."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that the adrenaline had ceased to pump and the cold was leaving his bones Dean should have felt a lot better than he did. He took a quiet seat away from the others and rolled up the leg of his jeans with a grimace taking a look at the infected wound. Shit, he thought to himself as the smell of the infection reached his nose. This wasn't looking good but the thought of going back to that doctor was more than he could bear.

Bonnie walked over and knelt down in front of him keeping the fear from her eyes as she looked at his leg, holding it gently in her small hands. "You need to go to a hospital. Oh babe, how did you last all night like this?" She placed a cool hand on his forehead and frowned in concern.

Dean shrugged and stroked a hand over her hair. "It'll be ok."

She turned her face into his hand and kissed the palm. "I'll clean it up for now. We're going to have to get Brooke and the kids checked out anyway."

He shook his head. "I gotta go find the others."

"I know you do but..."

"Bonnie, it's what I do. When everyone's safe then I'll get help, until then just do your best."

She smiled at him and looked over at the others who were all still absorbed in the baby. "Dylan?" She called. The little boy clamboured off the bed. "Can you pass me that medical stuff?"

He picked up the things Dean had used on Talia and went over to them. Bonnie blocked his view of the leg as he passed her the supplies. "Thanks."

"Are you gonna be ok Uncle Dean?"

"Sure." He smiled, but Dylan didn't look too convinced. "How's your mom?"

"Better now...I think Dad's about to have a heart attack though." He said giggling.

"Daughters tend to have that effect." Dean looked over at Sam who was probably already panicking about everything from schools to prom dates. "Go tell him to put some pants on, we have to get going."

Dylan laughed as he walked away and left them to it.

All Dean could think of was how the hell they were all going to get out of there without stairs or an elevator. He was screwed, Talia wasn't much better, Brooke had just given birth and to top it all they had a three legged dog to evacuate too. It wasn't looking good and Dean could honestly do without the hassle as he bit down on his lip trying to fight back a yell as his wife cleaned his leg.

"Sorry." She looked at him apologetically.

"It's fine." He lied.

Sam finally walked over pulling his shirt on. He looked at Dean's leg and his eyes showed horror before he caught himself and looked at his face. Since everything had kicked off, Dean's injury had moved to the back of everyone's mind and now he realized just how much his brother had overcome to keep his wife and kids from drowning in that vault.

Sam finished fastening the buttons and leaned forwards pulling Dean into a strong embrace.

"Ow!" Dean yelled as though he was pissed. "What's that for?" He said as Sam hunkered down next to Bonnie.

"For keeping them safe. It can't have been easy."

Dean smiled. "I guess the buddy system went to shit."

Sam nudged Bonnie playfully. "Yeah, the wife swap was an eye opener. She tell you she totalled the demon and saved my ass?"

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

She kept her head down. "No big deal."

"Wow, I'm impressed. I always knew you were hardcore though. Ya know Brooke's not too bad either."

Sam gave him a look. "Not bad huh?"

"I'm kiddin' she was unbelievable. Dylan too...you should be proud."

"I am, believe me. Question is: What now?"

Dean was saved from answering by the sound of a helicopter up ahead. He frowned at Sam and struggled to his feet as his brother grabbed his arm and steadied him. "What the hell...?"

"Dean!" Bonnie shouted at him as she hastily wrapped a bandage around him before he hobbled away leaving her behind.

"Where's my gun?" Dylan ran over with the weapon and Dean hastily checked the magazine and re-inserted it with the heel of his hand.

Nitro was growling as Dean made his way out of the shop followed by Sam. They were on the top floor of the mall and Dean stood back in shock as the large glass skylight in the ceiling suddenly smashed downwards forcing them to shield their faces as half a dozen men in combat gear rapelled in on high tension ropes. Before they hit the ground they expertly cut loose and jumped to the floor in front of them levelling their weapons at the Winchesters.

Sam looked at his brother and followed his lead, lowering his weapon and raising his hands as they were surrounded.

As soon as they were cuffed one of the masked men spoke into a radio. "We have them Sir."

Dean kept quiet as the chopper continued to whir overhead. He looked up and saw a lone figure also dressed in black abseil through the broken glass and land deftly on his feet. He was unarmed as he approached.

Dean felt his heart pound as the man got closer and removed his helmet. His face was still obscured by a balaclava as Nitro's barking went into overdrive. One of the men clicked his safety off and went to shoot the growling dog before the masked man stopped him with a raised hand.

"That your dog?" He asked.

Dean was confused. "Er...I guess."

"I should shoot him just out of revenge." The man suddenly laughed as he raised the mask.

Dean shook his head in shock. "Ramirez? What the...?"

Sam looked between the men in surprise. He knew Dean had some strange friends but this was unexpected.

Ramirez walked behind them and uncuffed their hands. Dean rubbed at his wrists and continued to stare. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled flashing brilliant white teeth. "Someone's gotta clean up your messes."

"Dean, what's going on?"

Dean ignored Sam. "What's the Secret Service doing here?"

"I don't work for the Service any more, I'm a little more covert now."

Dean smiled and shook his hand. "Sammy, this is the dude that hauled my ass off to the White House."

Sam huffed and shook the hand that was offered.

"Good to see you up and around."

"Thanks." Sam responded with a frown as he wondered how this guy knew so much about them.

"How's your daughter?" Dean asked.

"She never did get over Snowy's death...you owe me fifty grand in therapy." he laughed. "I have two more kids now."

"Good for you." Dean suddenly remembered himself. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have my own kids to find."

"I've got them. The others too." Ramirez told him. "That's if they haven't already escaped."

"Are they ok?"

"Your daughter's a piece of work but I guess that's to be expected. They're all fine."

"So what's the deal here?" Sam asked gesturing at Bed Bath and Beyond. "My wife just gave birth and my son needs to get checked out by a doctor."

Ramirez stared at him. "She gave birth in there?"

They both nodded. "About a half hour ago." Sam confirmed.

"Wow, last time I met you Dean, your girlfriend was in a coma after having _your_ kid. Do you have to be crazy to hook up with one of you guys?"

"No, but it helps." Bonnie responded as she stepped forwards slipping into Dean's side, taking the weight off his leg as he hooked an arm around her.

"Glad to see the transplant went well." He said as he looked down at the petite woman.

Bonnie frowned but didn't ask any questions, Dean would fill her in when he got the chance.

Ramirez scanned the destroyed Mall and whistled. "Nice work Winchester, we're still trying to find two rare gorilla's and a crocodile after your last adventure, and now this."

"It wasn't exactly our fault." He told him.

"Neither was blowing up the President's bedroom. Well you took out the threat so that's something."

"Threat?" Sam frowned.

"Demons." He said simply. "We got one scattered all over Main Street and a shit load of seriously manky bodies. You've outdone yourself Dean, we have to quarantine the whole town and the Governor's gonna pitch a fit with the line we're gonna have to feed him."

Dean had no idea who the Governor was but he was pretty sure he didn't give a shit. "He'll get over it."

"This isn't a phone call to the President of CNN here Dean, we're talking the biggest cover up since Watergate. I gotta take you and your family in."

"Nah man...c'mon, I appreciate you keepin' my kids safe but just let us go."

"It's out of my hands Dean. This goes all the way to the top."

"Who do you work for?"

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you. Look, we can get you medical care and everything you need. I'll make sure everyone's ok but...this isn't optional." He said seriously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean finally awoke he was groggy and had no recollection of anything that had happened after the Mall. He lifted a hand and found an IV line going into his arm. He looked around the comfortable room and frowned, it didn't look like a hospital and he wondered where he was as he struggled to lift the sheet off him.

"Easy tiger." His wife said as she took his hand and leaned over him. "You had another operation."

"Where are we? Where are the others?" He asked as panic rose in his voice.

"Sssh, everyone's fine." She said as she kissed him and stroked his hair. "We've all been worried about you."

Dean's leg didn't hurt for the first time in days and he tried to sit up. "What did they do to me?"

She smiled. "They saved your life...and your leg. You're going to be ok."

He collapsed back onto the pillow in relief, reassured that she seemed so relaxed. "What happened?"

"After we left the Mall you passed out. It's probably just as well seeing as though we flew here."

He looked around but there were no windows. "Where's here?"

She shrugged. "No idea. You've been out for two days and no one's said anything."

"What?! Are they holding us here?"

"Rico says he'll explain everything when you're awake."

"Who?"

She frowned. "Ramirez."

"Where's Sam?"

"With Brooke. This place is amazing...we have private apartments and the medical staff are unbelievable."

He looked at her like she'd grown an extra head. "Have you been brainwashed? Is Tom Cruise here somewhere?! I wanna speak to Sam."

"Ok, but only if you calm down. These are the good guys."

"It's the government Bonnie." He told her exasperated. "The same dudes that probably assassinated JFK and left Bobby to rot in 'Nam."

"Honey, chill out, they kept us all together and they've looked after everyone. Look, I'll go get Sam ok?"

"Yeah, you do that." He said as his face grew dark. He was seriously pissed off that he had missed two days and felt completely clueless.

Bonnie left the room and came back a few minutes later with Sam in tow. His brother looked equally calm as he walked in. He was bizarrely dressed in slacks and an expensive looking v-neck jumper making him look like he'd stepped out of the pages of Men's Health.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked with a smile.

"Ok, that's it." Dean said as he tried to get up. "This is another parallel universe right?"

Sam hurried forwards and pushed Dean gently back onto the bed. He laughed a little when he saw his thunderous expression. "Believe me Dude, I had the same reaction but it's cool."

"What the hell's going on?!" Dean shouted at him.

"At a guess, secret government facility."

"And you're cool with that?!"

"It wasn't like we had much choice, Bethlehem was turned upside down, you almost died..."

"So? That's like an annual thing. Do you even know which State we're in?"

"We couldn't see when we flew in but it's cold and pretty remote."

"Oh well now I feel so much better." He responded sarcastically.

"Ramirez said he'd talk to us as soon as you were in the land of the living."

"Well, go get him then! Jeez Sammy, do I have to do everything around here?!"

Sam nodded at Bonnie who disappeared again as he sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed and looked at his brother. "Look, you had us all real worried Dean...we had a newborn, Talia was hurt. What could we do?"

Dean felt a little calmer as he considered he would probably have done the same. Bonnie was right, they were all together and alive that's what mattered more than anything else. He had yet to find a jail or a person that could hold him against his will for long.

"How's the baby?"

Sam suddenly smiled. "Beautiful, but..." A shadow passed over his face. "To be honest, I haven't slept since she came."

"Crying keeping you up?"

"I wish. It's the total opposite, she barely makes a sound. I suppose it's normal but I just sit and watch her, scared she'll stop breathing or something."

Dean felt like a dick for his previous outburst as he watched Sam try to put on a brave face for his benefit. He didn't know what to say, he'd been blessed with two healthy children and just the idea of his own unborn baby having something wrong with it made him feel sick. He smiled and went with the standard big brother response. "If you need a hand, you know I'm here, I'm a little rusty with babies, it'll be good for me to get some practice. You need to get some rest though Sam."

He chuckled as he looked at Dean's red rimmed eyes. "You never give up do you? You're hurt and you still want to look out for everyone else."

"I spent a bit of time with your kid, he's takin' the whole big brother thing pretty seriously."

"Yeah, I wonder where he gets that from."

"I made the same promise when you were born ya know? You got people that need you but you need lookin' after too Sammy and that's my job."

Sam instantly felt better like he always did when Dean was like this. "Yeah and who looks after you?"

Dean was spared from having to answer the impossible when the door opened and Ramirez walked in. "Finally!" He shouted. "Where'd ya leave the furry white cat Blofeld?"

The man smiled and shook his head. "Do you ever take time off?"

"From what?" Dean asked confused.

"From being Dean Winchester."

"Is that a trick question?"

"It must get exhausting."

"Only for the rest of us." Bonnie answered.

"Alright, if we're done with friendly banter then why don't you tell us where we are."

"Nowhere."

Dean gave him a look as Ramirez leaned on the footboard of his bed.

"This place doesn't exist."

"Cryptic much? Ok, let me try another one. What are _we_ doing here?"

Ramirez stood up straight. "Let me show you around first, then I'll answer your questions."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean hated showing signs of weakness at the best of times but in his current situation he certainly wouldn't be giving anyone the satisfaction. He refused the wheelchair and almost drove Bonnie to distraction until someone came in and fitted a velcro leg brace and gave him some crutches.

Ramirez rolled his eyes as he watched Dean move past him out the door. "For someone who wants answers, you sure like to take your time."

"Bite me."

"I'll leave that to the crocodiles." He said making Bonnie laugh as Dean scowled at them both.

Bobby had come to join Sam, Dean and Bonnie on a tour of the facility and even he seemed at ease in the company of Dean's mysterious friend. Not for the first time Dean wondered if they had all had their drinks spiked with Rohypnol.

They all walked slowly so Dean could keep up as even Bobby overtook him. It took him less than five minutes to admit to himself that he'd made a mistake wanting to make it on foot. He cursed his own stubborness sometimes but he would be damned if he would admit it to anyone else. Bonnie cast him a sidelong glance as they left the simple yet comfortable living accommodation, he ignored her knowing eyes and soldiered on.

Their surroundings changed drastically as soon as they left the corridor and it suddenly felt like a facility rather than a home. Everything turned metallic and surreal as Ramirez led the way.

"Since the incident at the White House, the paranormal suddenly had a lot of attention from some very important people. Research was done, and experts brought in and finally, here we are." Ramirez told them like a tour guide.

He stood in front of a large metal door and Dean suddenly had an uncomfortable flashback to the vault as Ramirez scanned a card, inputted a code and opened it for them. There was yet another door beyond that and they all watched as he opened it by placing his palm on a control panel.

"What you got in there? Elvis?" Dean asked.

He smiled and opened the door. "Nothing you haven't see before." Ramirez responded as he walked down a long corridor.

Sam looked at his brother. "Finally feel like an X-Man?"

Dean knew what he meant as he felt like he was walking into Cerebro.

They eventually walked into the top of a hangar that contained dozens of smaller chambers made of glass. Soldiers dressed in black combats like Ninja's were patrolling the room as men in white coats worked and Dean started to get a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What is this?"

"Research." He answered walking down a metal staircase.

Sam took Dean's crutches in one hand and let him lean on his arm as he hopped behind them feeling like an idiot.

Ramirez carried on talking over his shoulder. "After I first met you I became obsessed with learning more about the Supernatural and what else was out there. In the end my bosses realized they could either sack me or transfer me, so I came here when it first opened."

"And now you're the man in charge?" Bobby butted in.

"Everyone has a boss but, yeah, I guess."

"So what's your job title?" Dean finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and took his crutches back as Sam noticed him break out in a sweat.

"You ok?" He whispered.

Dean shrugged him off and waited for the answer.

"I'm just a Hunter, same as you guys."

"Somethin' tells me you didn't set this up with poker money."

"No, some people do actually pay their taxes Dean."

He began to walk casually down a row of glass cases. Each one contained a creature that Dean and Sam had fought at some point. Wendigo's, Rawheads, Vampires and even a demon. Dean didn't like any of them but the entire thing made him feel uneasy.

"Why not just kill them?" Sam asked.

"We want to find out more about them, understand what's out there."

"I can tell you what's out there, a bunch of their pals who may try to break them out one day." Dean told him like he was crazy.

"No one knows where we are."

"This is hell we're dealin' with Ramirez, they don't exactly need the yellow pages to find you."

"Which brings me to this." The man said as he veered to the left and opened another door. Inside were a group of people all lying on seperate beds. Dean counted four women and two men, they looked like they were sleeping.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, they're psychics. They work for us."

Sam glanced at him and his feet shifted nervously and his hands dug deep in his pockets. "Doing what?"

"They tell us what's out there, we also have more whose job it is to block anyone from locating us."

Bobby and Bonnie were suddenly looking more than a little uncomfortable with the way things were going as they thought of their kids and how close they were to being lab rats themselves.

Dean cleared his throat. "Why are you showing us this?"

Ramirez led them back outside silently and over to a small seating area. "Coffee?"

"No. I want answers." Dean pushed as he refused to sit and leaned instead on his crutches, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"I have a problem."

Dean's spidey sense went into overdrive. "What's that?"

"We've known about the demon kids for a while but as long as you were dealing we could leave you to it."

"Even when they release dangerous animals into the 'burbs?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I dropped a bollock on that one, but this is bad."

"What are you saying?" Bonnie placed a hand on Dean's back as she sought some reassurance.

"Something big's coming and it's bigger than you or your clan and we have no option but to step in."

Dean swallowed hard. "What?"

"I'm sorry Dean I really am and I wish there was some other way..."

Dean's face went slightly red and he glared at him. "Say it."

"We're going to have to take your son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Arghhhh! Let's all shout together: 'RUN COLE!!'**


	28. Chapter 28

**If you didn't get an alert etc then make sure you read chap 27 before this one as site spaz's out yet again! I wrote this before I read the reviews but I think Dean's reaction pretty much sums up all our thoughts! LOL**

**I began to write this in the midst of a belly dancing show LOL and then continued through the hotel disco where a mad lesbian nearly slipped a disc trying to break dance to Billy Jean (hint: the caterpillar was made for people without breasts! Doh!!) I finally had to complete it in the comfort of my room surrounded by Dean porn, Metallica and peace on Earth. It was an all nighter and sometimes that means goooood things for me as my mind goes to its special place.**

**This chap has been one of my faves as lovers get amorous, men get shirtless, another old face appears, Bonnie kicks butt, Dyl gets protective, Dean screams the roof down and Sam pulls out his badass card! Ding dong!! GRRRRR **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole leaned over Talia careful not to touch her stomach as he kissed her. Her fingers wound through his long hair as she pulled his tongue deeper into her mouth. She groaned but could feel him hesitate.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

She smiled up at him. "You couldn't." He sat up anyway as she stroked a hand over his bare chest. "Tell me what's wrong."

He raised his eyebrows making him look like his dad. "What's right with any of this? We've been here two days and no one seems in a rush to go."

"You don't trust your dad's friend?"

"Friend? He met him years ago on a hunt! It's not like they exchange Christmas cards. Can't you sense anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm not a psychic, I sometimes sense things but I'm far from an oracle."

"They exist?"

She smiled again. "They used to, a long time ago."

He ran a hand over her long blonde hair and looked at her fine features. Sometimes she seemed like a porcelain doll to him and at others she was stronger than any of them. He couldn't believe she would be interested in a kid like him. "Why me?"

"Your Dad asked me the same thing."

"He did?" Cole asked frowning.

"Don't be so hard on him, he's just looking out for you."

He looked away and sat back against the headboard of their bed. "Sometimes I wish he wouldn't."

"It's a tough transition."

"What is?"

"Becoming a man. He went through it too with his father and you'll reach common ground eventually."

"I always worshipped him. God, I still do but lately..."

"What?"

"There's something going on, I can feel it. Hope's like the saviour of mankind and..."

"And...?"

"I'm just the mistake." he said looking at her in that far off way he often did.

Talia sat up and pulled him to her. "That's the one thing you'll never be Cole."

"How can you know that for sure?"

"Because mistakes don't get sent my way. As long as you're with me then I know you're on the right side."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean didn't care how many guns were on him as he swung his crutch at Ramirez's head. The man ducked and shouted. "Hold fire!" He said as he grabbed the impromptu weapon and held it in his fist.

"You're not taking my son. If you even try it, I swear I'll tear off my own leg and beat you to death with it."

The man sighed and looked at him. "I know how you must be feeling..."

Bonnie suddenly grabbed the crutch and yanked it out of the man's grasp as she stood between him and Dean, who hopped on one foot trying to keep his balance as he frowned at his diminutive wife.

"Now, I don't know what's going on here but I can tell you one thing for sure. I may not have given birth to Cole but he's mine and if you lay a hand on him I promise that you won't live to regret it."

"You don't know what you're dealing with here. He's going to turn, and when he does he'll kill your daughter, that's the reality of the situation." Ramirez told them.

"How do you know?" Bobby asked.

"We have a team of psychics working on everything...we got prophecies coming out of our asses here. Hope's it, she's the real deal and Cole will take her out if we let him."

"The real deal?" Sam jumped in holding onto Bonnie gently.

"She's immune to every disease the world ever had, even the ones that no longer exist! Who knows what she could be capable of."

Dean stepped forwards. "Wait...have you tested her?!"

He shrugged.

Bonnie laid a hand on Dean's chest. "No, let me." She said as she slapped Ramirez hard across the face.

Sam heard a safety go off and pulled Bonnie behind him shielding her body as several monsters started to yell and get restless in their cages as the action went down.

"You been testin' my kid? Like she's a goddamn guinea pig?!" Dean shouted.

"It was just a blood sample. Don't get all high and mighty with me Dean, you've done some stuff in your time. If you knew someone was going to bring about the fall of mankind you'd do something about it."

"Dude, he's seventeen, he can barely wear jeans without showing the world his underpants, do you really think he's capable of bringing on the apocalypse single handedly?"

"Maybe not directly but if he kills Hope it's as good as."

"You're crazy. I want out."

"That's not possible."

Sam stood up straight and glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"If you force me to, then I'll detain you all."

"You can't do that."

Ramirez looked him in the eye. "This is evil we're fighting, not just Al Qaeda evil_...real_ evil. I'm the boss of the most lethal and covert organization in the world, even the President listens to me Sam. If I wanted to, I could have your kids put up for adoption and no one would stop me, least of all you."

Sam flew at him then and grabbed him by the throat. A guard ran up and Dean swung his crutch up between the man's legs and then used it to flip the automatic gun out of his grasp and into his own hands.

He hopped behind Sam and covered him. "No one shoot, or your boss get's an automatic sunroof!" he yelled.

Sam's face had gone purple with rage as he stared at Ramirez. "Despite my job, I'm not a violent man. Push me though, and I'll bring a world of pain down on you that'll make Hell look like a week in the Hamptons."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke cried silently as she looked at her daughter who was wriggling impatiently on the bed.

Dylan looked at his exhausted mother and sat down next to her. "It's ok, you'll learn to read the signs."

"What does she want?" She asked feeling bad for heaping this on him but despairing more with each passing hour.

"She's hungry."

"She won't eat though."

He picked Lily up in small hands and handed her to his mother. Brooke cradled her in the crook of her left arm and looked at the screwed up face as Dylan unbuttoned her top without any embarrassment or hesitation. "Show me how you feed her."

Brooke frowned as she placed Lily to her left breast, the baby instantly hit out with her fists and shook her head.

She looked at her son who smiled kindly. "She can't breathe mom."

"What?"

He took his mother's right hand and placed her fingers over the flesh of her large breast. "Your boob's too big, she can't breathe through her nose unless you push your skin away like this."

Brooke did as he told her and was stunned when Lily began to suckle happily straight away. It should have been obvious but she could barely see straight let alone think rationally. "You're amazing." She told her son through her tears. "Did she tell you what was wrong?"

"No, I read it somewhere." He said as he wiped her eyes with his sleeve, happy that he had put a smile back on her tired face. He hadn't said anything as he was waiting for his father to return, but he could feel that someone was trying to block his abilities. It was a new feeling and it raised the hairs on the back of his neck as he tried to pick up where it was coming from.

This was the first time Sam had left them alone since they had arrived and Brooke was falling to pieces as she struggled to cope with the trauma of childbirth and everything else that had happened. The four of them had all stayed in the same bed and Dylan knew his parents weren't sleeping. He also knew that in his father's absence he would have to assume responsibility over the women in his life.

He had questioned all the men in the family about his new role and he was pretty confident he had it covered. His Grandpa had told him stories of how his Uncle had potty trained Dylan's father and Cole had shared his own secrets of playground bullies. Uncle Ninj didn't have any brothers or sisters but had told him all about his namesake and how they used to run wild with Uncle Han on their racing bikes when they were kids. All in all he knew he had some tough acts to follow but he also knew without a doubt he was up to the task as he watched his sister and mother fondly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although they weren't locked up Johnny still felt like a caged animal as he paced the room whilst Steve and Nitro watched from the bed. "Would you just sit down?"

"I can't relax, something's going on and I just want out."

"You're not doing anything for _my_ nerves and I'm the civilian." Steve told him.

Johnny finally paused and sat back down. "Yeah, I'm sorry. We'll be fine as long as we're with the boys."

"Who is that guy anyway, the one with the 'tache?"

"Magnum? I dunno, Sam said he's the one who brought Dean in to deal with the poltergeist at the White House."

"Say again?" Steve sat back and stared at him.

"You remember years ago when that training exercise went wrong and it blew up the President's boudoir? It was all over the news...the conspiracy theorists thought it was Bin Laden."

"Yeah, vaguely."

"That was Dean."

Steve laughed. "How does that not surprise me?"

"So apparently Magnum PI is now the head of Studio 54."

Steve frowned. "Don't you mean Area 51?"

"The picture in my head is so much nicer." He responded with a grin.

"Share." Steve said as he hunkered down on the bed and propped himself up on one elbow.

Johnny suddenly got into it. "I'm thinkin' Dean in leather chaps pouring drinks for Tom Selleck as Sam pole dances in angel wings."

Steve laughed out loud. "See? That's more like it...I finally know how to release your tension."

Johnny stared at him. "Really?!"

"Just picture a naked Winchester and you're good."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"You think I should be jealous? Believe me, I have more chance of pigs flying out of my ass than you have of getting one of them to bed you."

Johnny laid down next to him. "Thank god I have you then."

"Consolation prize?"

Johnny kissed him. "Hardly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luc laid back against the sheets as his naked body dripped with sweat. He turned to Hope who was watching him intently. "I thought you wanted our first time together to be special?" he asked her.

She frowned at him. "You didn't think that was special?"

He looked at her. "I suppose. I never had a woman screw _me_ against a wall before."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

He laughed. "Just my pride."

"You wanna go on top next time?"

He stared for a minute. "Sure, I'll just wait for my lungs to move back to where they belong."

She laughed and punched him playfully. "You took on a lion...you can handle me."

"The lion's claws weren't so sharp." He gestured at the marks on his shoulders.

She looked worried and sat up clutching the sheet to her defensively. "Is it a turn off?"

He shrugged. "I have seen some things in life that would scare most men, but I can honestly say...you are a unique oevre d'art." He pulled back the sheet and kissed the inside of her thigh. "A masterpiece."

"Cool."

"God I want a cigarette." He said.

"You smoke?"

"No, but I think I may have to start." He replied as his calloused hands moved up to grasp her ass. "You think you can reign in the beast for a little while so I can show you how it's really done?"

Hope grinned as she felt the tickle of his stubble against the soft flesh of her legs as they slipped over his shoulders. "What are you going to do?"

"You ever see Le Grand Bleu?"

She frowned as he looked up at her. "Is that like the Northern Lights?"

He chuckled. "No, it's a film. About a Frenchman who dives deep and can hold his breath for up to eight minutes at a time."

Hope's head fell back as she giggled. "Ooh la la!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ramirez raised his hands and looked directly into Sam's eyes without fear as he finally released his throat. He coughed a little as he recovered "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

Sam tried to keep his anger in check and looked to Dean to see where they were going to go with this. If they took them all on it would be carnage and they may never get back to the others.

Dean knew when he was outnumbered and finally lowered his gun as the soldier with the swollen ball sack struggled to his feet and wrenched it from him. Bonnie offered Dean a shoulder to lean on as Bobby spoke. "Looks like we have some things to talk about."

"What?!" Dean asked.

"Let's hear what he has to say."

Dean took a deep breath and looked at Ramirez. "If we sit down and talk, we have your guarantee nothing happens to any of our family?"

"I swear."

Dean hated this and wanted to see his kids. He knew Sam felt the same separation anxiety but there didn't seem to be another option. "Ok."

"Follow me, we'll go somewhere quiet."

Bonnie picked up Dean's crutches but carried them as he made no move to take them off her. She knew that meant he was going into overdrive once more and she couldn't really blame him. She held his arm over her shoulder as an armed guard followed them through the hangar.

Bobby was out front behind Ramirez when he suddenly stopped and gaped at something in one of the glass cells.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he saw Sam also stop dead in his tracks. When he reached them he couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh my God..."

"Isn't that...?" Bonnie frowned.

"Jo." Dean finished for her.

"What's she doing in here?" Bobby demanded as he looked at the woman sat on the floor of the cage. She was a shadow of her former self, emaciated and bedraggled. She reminded him of the POW's he'd been with in Vietnam. She would have been Sam's age but looked a lot older. She didn't seem to recognize any of them as they gaped at her like she was a fish in a tank.

"You know her? She's been here longer than me. Demon virus." Ramirez told them dispassionately.

"Oh Jesus, it's been over seventeen years." Sam said covering his mouth as his eyes filled with tears. "She's been in that cube this whole time?"

"Pretty much, we don't tend to give them much yard time."

Bobby touched the divide with his palm and thought of how spirited Jo had once been and felt his heart tear open at the thought of Ellen and Bill.

Dean felt a sudden rage well up in him as he looked at the old woman who had once been a pain in his ass. She'd almost been like a kid sister to him, and no matter what she had done, no one deserved this kind of hell. "You just kept her like this, all these years like an animal?" he almost screamed.

"We keep her drugged, believe me, if we didn't..."

Bonnie remembered Jo when she had been infected, she'd tried to take out her and Hope, and brought on the premature labor that had almost cost her her life. She still felt no anger towards the woman as she looked into her eyes and saw the pitiful state she was in. It had been obvious that she harbored feelings for Dean and as she held onto her husband Bonnie imagined that if it weren't for a few small events their positions in the world could easily have been reversed.

"She wants you to end it." She said to Ramirez a little desperately.

"And we still might if you let us." he replied. "You think Hope can only cure human illness?"

xxxxxxxxx

Ramirez took them to a conference room and they all sat around a large table laid out with coffee, water and food. For once Dean had no appetite. After seeing Jo they all felt sick to their stomach's imagining all the things that she had missed out on as their lives had continued regardless of her plight.

"C'mon Dean, I know you like your sandwiches." Ramirez tried.

"I'll pass thanks." He muttered.

The man remained standing as he looked at them all and sighed. "Look, you have to stop seeing me as the enemy. We're on the same side here."

Bobby chuckled. "Not what I was thinkin' when the VC had my balls wired to a car battery."

He had the good grace to acknowledge the comment with a nod but there wasn't much anyone could say in response. "I'm not about to walk into a room and kill your son Dean. You could go see him any time you want. We just want to...contain him."

Dean rubbed at his face and thanked God he couldn't leap over the table and tear the man's throat out there and then. "You want to turn him into Jo? A ghost in a glass bowl?"

"We want to protect your daughter."

"For what? So you can turn her into a prisoner too?! Keep her churning out blood and bone marrow til the whole world is cured?"

"Isn't that what she was born for?" He said looking pointedly at Sam.

Sam flushed and shifted in his seat. The man was cold but he was also right.

"We wanted her." Bonnie said firmly. "I wasn't coerced and she's not going to be used like this."

"Would it be a different story I wonder if she could also cure any possible heart defect your unborn child may have?"

Dean stood up knocking his chair to the ground and pointed at him angrily. "You've gone too far this time! You got three kids right? How would you like me to go to your home and gank more than the family rabbit this time? You'd like that huh?!"

"No I wouldn't. I'm not saying this is easy, " He said calmly."But it's the life you chose, here are the consequences. John would do it."

"Don't you dare bring him into this you son of a bitch! Look at what you're doin' man! You're knockin' on Hell's door too, how long before someone answers? You say you're on my side but I ain't seeing much co-operation here!"

Bonnie was trying hard to hold it together as Sam took her hand under the table and Dean stared Ramirez down.

"Hear me out that's all I'm asking."

Bobby was the one who stood up and righted Dean's chair laying a hand on his shoulder as he sat back down. "It's ok son." He said, not believing it himself.

Ramirez went to a TV in the corner and switched it on. "We tape all the psychics, and this came up around the same time that Hope turned seventeen."

They watched as he hit a switch and the face of a young woman filled the screen. Dean remembered seeing her in the room before and felt sorry for the poor bitch as he saw her speak mindlessly into the camera as her closed eyelids fluttered.

"It's here."

"What is?" Asked a disembodied male voice.

"The second coming."

"Oh c'mon!" Dean exclaimed loudly.

"Can you tell me more?"

The woman's head turned like she was searching her thoughts. "It's a young girl, she has no idea of the power she has."

"Can you tell me about the girl? You have a name?"

"All I can hear is one word. Hope."

"What's this girl going to do?"

"Lead others in the fight against evil."

The man speaking sounded almost disinterested. "How old is she?"

"She's seventeen." She said with a smile.

"She's a messenger of God?"

"No, not a prophet...an avenger, sent to undo the Devil's work."

"How?"

"By taking out the demons and curing the pestilence."

Ramirez paused the recording. "This was our first sign and we didn't have much of a clue until Hope's medical records got flagged."

"She sounds like a bad episode of Highway to Heaven for crying out loud. And Luc took care of those records." Dean said.

"I'm sure he thought he did, its the computer age though Dean. Nothing escapes us."

"Ya know what makes me laugh is that you think Hope's any kinda angel...you should see the crap she gets up to. She ain't exactly the Virgin Mary."

"Times change." He responded as he switched the TV back to play.

The film skipped forwards and there was someone else speaking this time. It was an older man getting the visions with the same voice lurking behind the camera.

"Tell me what you see Daryl."

"The girl's fighting."

"Who is she fighting?"

"Her brother?"

"One of the demons?"

"No." He paused. "It's her own brother. She's trying to make him revert back but it's too late, they have him."

"Why does he turn?"

"He's angry, he needed someone to understand..."

The tape stopped again.

"That's it?" Dean asked, unimpressed. "Please. You wanna stake my son's freedom on that bullshit?"

Ramirez grabbed a stack of files and slammed them down on the table. He took three off the top and slid them over to Bobby. "Prophecies in Latin, Aramaic and Hebrew. Knock yourselves out." He took another and opened it reading the top page.

"This one should interest you Dean, seeing as you're such a good judge of character. Luc Destin, formerly Luc Deferre. Otherwise known as the older adopted brother of Sebastien."

He threw the file to Dean who stared at it in shock. "Wanted by Interpol for murder and desertion of his post in Algiers."

Dean recovered and took the file as Bonnie read over his shoulder. His head was swimming as he flipped through the pages looking at mugshots of Luc and photographs of dead bodies. "This is all in French."

"You want me to give you the highlights? Fine. Apparently Luc's folks weren't such stand up characters, one son wound up in a mental institute. Of course, we know now he was part demon and part Dean so he's bound to be one chicken wing short of a bargain bucket, right? Luc was adopted at the age of two from an orphanage in Marseille. They thought they could give him a good life but obviously underestimated him. By the time little bro turns up courtesy of you Dean, then he's already half gone. A parents' frustration turns into anger, anger moves on to abuse and poor Luc's back in a home at the age of fifteen. By the time he hits juvie at seventeen he's given the choice to do hard time splitting rocks or join the Legion."

Another file hit the table.

"That's his service record." Ramirez gave him a second as Sam and Bobby looked on. "Served in more countries than most people can name. Picked up a few medals, took some bullets and generally kicked ass, all before the age of twenty."

"So far so what?" Bobby said. "Sounds good to me."

"He winds up in Tangiers and is arrested for the statutory rape of Farrah Bin Ibrahim, a devout Muslim. Our boy likes them young Dean." Ramirez stared back. "His service record and the French Foreign Office saves him from hanging. He gets off with a dishonorable discharge and a new wife."

"If he was discharged then who's he deserted?" Bobby asked trying to avoid the rape allegation.

Sam rubbed his forehead as he waited for this to sink in with Dean. It didn't look like it would happen anytime soon as Ramirez continued his history lesson.

"This is where it gets good. He takes his wife back to Paris, sets her up in some state housing slum and leaves her there as he goes to play Rambo with the Rhodesian's."

Dean raised his eyebrows as he thought of the army that battled in the darkest corners of Africa where only psychotics and locals dare step foot. He felt like his head was threatening to explode as he thought of Luc in a room right now with Hope. "Oh God."

"Oh he was the star of the militia but they're a little like the Mafia Dean, you don't fuck with them. These are the same bastards that were kicked out of South Africa when Mandela took over, rascist, viscious and altogether nasty."

"He deserted though?" Bobby pushed.

"He was on a mission in Algiers, I tried to get that file but no can do. Whatever he got up to there is buried so deep only Luc and his maker will ever know. He left his young wife in Paris and went to chase the dragon all over the Far East. We got him springing up in Cambodia," another file went down. "Tibet, Laos, Sri Lanka...you don't even want to know the shit he stirred up in Thailand. Then..." The last file landed in front of Dean and he almost didn't want to look. He glanced at Bonnie who nodded with a hand over her mouth. "Paris."

Dean finally flipped the plastic cover over and the sight of the eviscerated young woman stung his eyes. "Oh God." He said again.

"That's Luc's wife. Killed two days after he arrived back on French shores."

Dean shook his head. He'd fought with the guy, seen him with Hope. He was mental but he couldn't imagine Luc would ever be capable of this.

"I don't believe it." Bobby said as he reached for the file. "C'mon this has demon written all over it. No matter what he did in the past, he came to the States to avenge this girl!"

"I'm just giving you the facts." He said holding up his hands. "The guy's a killer."

"You could say the same about us." Dean said, and couldn't believe that he was defending the Frog.

"He still lied about who he was, and managed to get into your teenage daughter's pants with it." he mocked.

Dean felt like throwing up. "You don't know shit!"

Ramirez leaned across the table on folded arms. "Dean, I can show you the footage...we got it on tape, they've been at it like rabbits all morning. I can barely get the security guys to do anything but eat popcorn and touch themselves."

Dean wanted to scream, shout and kill. Maybe it was his leg stopping him or maybe it was something else, but either way he paused and took a breath. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked sadly. "You're using our kids as leverage against what? The Devil? You're no better than a demon and you got no idea what's out there. You sit in your fortress surrounded by weapons, locking up women and children and claim to know what this poor bastard's suffered in his lifetime?" He picked up a file and slung it at him. "You're freakin' clueless."

Ramirez stared back at him "You think two middle aged men in a crapped out car can do better? Your reign's over Dean, there's a new man in town."

Dean suddenly laughed. "Is that was this is?! A fuckin' contest?" He couldn't help it as he threw his head back and howled with laughter. "Dude, get the tape measure out right now cos no one beats me in this. I was huntin' for twenty years before I saved you from staining your pants in that bowling alley. I'm the best there's ever been and you got no freakin' chance."

"I could have killed the lot of you, had you all sent down. But I figured I'd try and make you see sense and get you to fight with me." He responded angrily.

Dean stood up again without fear as the others followed suit and Bonnie felt the coming eruption as she backed into the wall.

"Sense? I know it's Christmas but you're playing Herod and I ain't about to give you my first born son for anything. So just open wide and suck my cock Rico!"

Ramirez rose to his feet and suddenly drew a handgun from his thigh holster and went to fire. Dean's first instinct was to move towards Bonnie as he knew he wouldn't intercept the man in time.

Sam had finally had enough as all the stress of the last two days finally got to him. He stuck his hands under the large table and flipped it with a roar, throwing all the food and drink in the air. He grabbed Ramirez for the second time in an hour, lifted him off his feet and went for the jugular.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dylan waited for a while to make sure his mother was finally asleep before he gathered up the baby and slipped out of the room. All of their rooms were on one long corridor. It was nicer than some of the places they had lived in, but it would never be homely.

He paused in front of a door and moved the baby in his arms as he knocked.

It took a minute but Cole finally answered, he had just gotten out of the shower and his long hair dripped over his bare shoulders as he frowned at the boy pushing in under his arm. "Hey little Dude, what's up?"

Dylan went to the bed and laid Lily down next to Talia. He looked around casually and then sat down with a shrug. "Just felt like taking a walk."

Cole closed the door and moved to the bed sitting opposite his cousin. He eyed him suspiciously as he picked the baby up and kissed her before propping her on his bent knees. For a tiny baby she was already alert and watched him with big blue eyes "Lily-Win." He smiled as he signed the letters of her name with the fingers of his right hand.

Dylan watched him and coughed conspicuously.

Cole looked up and Dylan made a gesture like he was buttoning his lips. Dylan began to talk to his cousin in sign with his back to the hidden camera and Cole nodded briefly getting the message.

Cole passed Lily to Talia. "She has that fresh baby smell, it's amazing." He told her as he stood up and put on his jeans discarding his towel. "I'll just go say hello to Ninj."

The others didn't glance up as they continued the charade.

Cole strolled casually down the corridor and immediately picked out the hidden camera's as he knocked on Johnny's door. Steve opened it and Cole walked straight in. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Johnny sat up in bed as he saw his nephew. "Everything ok?"

Cole sat on the edge of the bed and spoke quietly and rapidly in Cantonese as his Uncle listened.

By the time he got to Hope's door Cole was mentally preparing himself. When Luc opened it Cole didn't bother going in but simply whispered to him in French. Luc nodded, closed the door and Cole went to go get Brooke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yikes**


	29. Chapter 29

**HI guys!! I am so sorry I have kept you waiting but I honestly had no idea which way to go with this...I could have made it easy or I could have been an evil bitch. Guess what I went with?!**

**You've all given your opinions and they have been duly noted...it can't end well for everyone and you'll just have to wait and see who gets the chop!! Hahahahah**

**Anyway, I have a song to listen to when you read...'It's not my time' by 3 Doors Down. I was told about it by an avid reader and I have to say it suits the chapter. **

**Enjoy!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stood by, his eyes wide with shock as he watched his little brother. Sam had Ramirez by the throat and against the wall as the shorter man's feet swung somewhere near Sam's calves. He was choking but it was Sam's face that was red as he stared into the man's dark eyes.

"When are you people all just going to leave us alone? Isn't it bad enough we have half of hell on our tails?!" He growled uncharacteristically. "We're out there doing our best and you just want to fuck with us?" Sam took a breath but he wasn't done. "We're leaving and in a couple of hours we'll be ghosts. If you try to take Cole or any of our kids from us, so help me God I will come to your home and I'll slaughter your entire family while they sleep."

Ramirez was struggling to breathe as Bobby laid a hand on Sam's bulging arm.

"Let him go son."

Sam frowned and seemed to snap out of it as Dean wondered if this rage was due to the fact his psychic abilities had been reawakened. He didn't want to dwell on it as Sam let Ramirez go and he dropped to his knees clutching at his windpipe.

Sam took a step back as his chest heaved with exertion. "You going to let us go?" He asked the prostrate man.

Ramirez coughed. "No."

Sam suddenly pulled back a foot and kicked it into the man's side throwing him off his hands and knees. "Wrong answer."

Dean didn't scare easily but even he was finding it hard to watch his brother as he launched his full on assault. "Sam!" He said firmly. "We need him alive."

"Jesus." Bonnie held onto Dean's tee shirt as she watched Sam beat the crap out of Ramirez. She was glad Brooke and Dylan weren't there to witness it, he was downright scary.

Dean limped forwards and grabbed Sam's arm, hardly believing the strength in him. "Sammy!" Dean's voice was deep and quiet as he stopped his brother from killing Ramirez.

Dean struggled to bend down but eventually managed to grab the man by the collar and haul him to his feet. Bonnie passed him the discarded gun as Dean wrapped his left arm around the guys neck pulling his back to him. He placed the barrel of the gun to Ramirez's bloody temple. "You've seen what Sam's capable of, and he's the nice one. Now we're leaving and you're not gonna stop us. Are we clear?"

He nodded and Dean used him as a prop as he kept the handgun on him and they walked together out of the conference room into the hangar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dylan didn't need to have psychic abilities to know when something was wrong. The fact that he couldn't sense anything was like a warning siren in his head. Once Hope knew something was wrong and focused her mind on something other than Luc's groin then she was able to draw a quick diagram of where they would find her father. Her link to Dean was down to genetics rather than to anything supernatural and she could find him in an ocean if she had to. The problem now was how to proceed. There were plenty of them but Brooke and the kids would have to be led to safety whilst Steve was no fighter.

In the end it was decided that Luc and Cole would go for Sam and Dean leaving Johnny and Hope to escape with the others and find transport. They didn't need a rendezvous point to meet at later, they would just have to find somewhere safe and the others would find them.

It took Hope, Luc and Cole seconds to disable the camera's and locate the mics. Nevertheless, everything was discussed in foreign language and sign but it wouldn't take any watchers long to realize they were up to something therefore they needed a plan. As usual it would be outrageous and fraught with peril but they were unable to think up anything more reasonable so it would have to do.

Cole and Luc remained at the end of the corridor, their first objective to get weapons from anyone coming through. Luc was as cool as ever and Cole felt comfortable, blissfully unaware that he was about to walk into the lions' den.

Hope and the others remained behind a closed door as they waited for the all clear. Brooke seemed nervous which was unlike her but with Lily wrapped up and held tightly against her chest no one could blame the woman. Talia also seemed more than a little distracted and obviously wanted to remain at Cole's side but he'd been adamant she go with the others. Johnny limbered up, doing some stretches as he finally heard the arrival of heavy boots signalling the arrival of the soldiers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Dean and his small posse exited the conference room one lab technician looked up and screamed at her boss's battered face as the hostage situation became a reality. Dean adopted his game face.

"Everyone stand back and no one has to die!" Dean yelled, his deep voice echoing through the enormous room.

The monsters began to growl in their cages as they sensed the danger and the soldiers immediately set up a cordon around them pointing their weapons at the group.

A guy who obviously didn't feel as threatened as he should have done let off a shot and although they moved, it managed to wing Sam's right arm. Dean winced as he thought of how angry his brother was already.

"Hold fire!" Ramirez yelled at his men.

Sam ran over to the one who had shot him, fearlessly grabbed his automatic and knocked him unconscious with the butt. He checked the firing mechanism and walked back to Dean's side ignoring the blood on his arm. "C'mon, let's go."

Dean dragged Ramirez in front of him as he limped backwards down the aisle full of glass cages watching everyone with his trained eyes. They were about halfway to the metal stairs when Ramirez made his move. He kicked out a foot into Dean's injured leg and whipped around grabbing the gun in one smooth movement. Sam couldn't get off a shot as his brother was blocking him and there was nothing he could do as Ramirez took hold of Bonnie and held the gun to her slightly protruding stomach.

Dean was trying to ignore the pain in his leg as he glared at the man in front of him. "Take the shot Sam." He said over his shoulder. "This isn't the first time we've been here is it honey?" He said to his wife remembering the incident in the diner. She remained cool as she stared into her husband's unwavering eyes.

Sam switched the weapon to semi-automatic and was getting Ramirez in his sights when the man spoke.

"We could have done this the easy way Dean. But you leave me no choice, it's not about whether I live or die today, this is about the safety of millions." He pulled Bonnie roughly as he moved to the cage next to him. It contained a vampire that had obviously missed a few meals. The monster grew excited as Ramirez entered a code and the glass case opened.

"No!" Dean screamed as Ramirez threw his wife into the cage with the salivating vamp.

Sam shot the man in the knees and raced forwards to try to stop the door closing but there was no hope as Dean pounded hopelessly on the glass.

The soldiers watched but no one fired as Bonnie fell to the ground and looked up at the creature as his lips pulled back and his fangs descended.

Sam grabbed Ramirez and hauled him to his feet. "Let her out!" He shouted into his face.

Dean picked up a metal chair and began to pound uselessly on the reinforced window yelling as he did so.

Bonnie tried to scramble away as the vampire sniffed the air and let out an appreciative sigh, "Baby food, my favourite." He said to her.

"Sam?!" His brother shouted as he looked for anything that might break the glass. "Bonnie! Stay away from him. Keep moving!" He called out.

Sam tried to shoot out the glass but the metal shell casings pinged back at him uselessly. He swung the gun at Ramirez's head and it began to bleed. "Let her out. Now!"

"I'll let her go...I'll let all of you go if you just give me Cole." Sam looked at Dean in frustration not knowing what to do.

Dean's heart was pounding as the vampire took Bonnie by the throat and threw her against the wall. She kicked out at the thing and grappled with the hand on her neck as the other hand went to her stomach in appreciation. "You're going to taste so sweet."

Dean started to try to punch at the glass. "You son of a bitch! Get your damn hands off her!" He yelled even as the fangs descended onto her neck. "No!!" He turned quickly and ignored everything but Ramirez. Dean grabbed him visciously and threw him back against the glass. "Give me the goddamn code." He growled as Bonnie struggled just centimeters away from him.

"Leave Cole here and forget he ever existed and I'll release your wife and the one child you _can_ still save."

Dean looked up and saw Bonnie's feet stop flailing as the Vampire drained her blood. He had no idea what to do and looked at Bobby in desperation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let her go!" Came a shout from up above.

They all turned as Cole pushed one of the unconscious minions down the steps and ran in with Luc in tow.

"Perfect." Ramirez smiled through split lips.

"Stay back!" Dean shouted at his son. "Let me handle this."

Cole ignored the other animals, the surreal surroundings and all the other soldiers as he sprinted down the steps and up to his father. Luc covered him from the metal walkway with his own automatic and there was a tense silence as they all realized Bonnie didn't have long left.

"I'm here, let her go." He said to Ramirez.

"No! I won't leave you here." Dean growled.

Cole put a gentle hand over the one Dean had bunched in Ramirez's shirt. "He won't let her go until you agree."

Dean stared at his son with sad eyes as he faced the toughest decision of his life. "You don't know what they'll do to you."

Cole looked around him and shrugged, he didn't know exactly what they wanted him for but he knew it wasn't for a quiet chat over a cold beer. "I have a fair idea." He said calmly. "Give me up Dad, you know it's the right thing to do."

Sam held his breath as he watched his brother struggle with the decision. "Dean, she's dying." He said quietly.

Ramirez watched Dean as he looked over his shoulder to his wife. If they ever got out of this place she would more than likely kill him for what he was about to do but he didn't see that he had another option. He had tears in his eyes and made a silent vow that no matter how long it took and how far he had to go then he would find his son again. "Ok." he muttered simply.

Cole took a step back and Dean released Ramirez as Sam raised his gun once more. Ramirez rushed to the control panel as Dean quickly removed the brace from his leg and prepared himself.

As soon as the door opened Dean was on the Vampire like white on rice and it took him only seconds to snap its neck with such force it was almost decapitated. He pushed the body to one side and grimaced as he knelt down. Cole stood in the doorway and watched. "Is she ok?"

Dean's heart was hammering through his chest wall as he checked the pulse in her neck. "She's still alive." he shook his head when he considered what this would do to anyone let alone someone with Bonnie's ill health.

"Looks like you should get her out of here Dean." Ramirez told him. "I'm sorry this couldn't have worked out differently but you left me no other choice."

Sam was disarmed rapidly by a soldier. He allowed it and shrugged the guy off to rush into the cage and pick Bonnie up.

Dean stood up slowly and glared at him menacingly. "You won't know when or how but one day I'm gonna come find you and I'm going to kill you for this."

"Say goodbye to your son Dean." he replied unfazed.

Dean turned and felt physically sick as he watched Cole hug Bobby.

"It's ok Grandpa." He told the old man who clung fiercely to his back, not wanting to let go.

Cole pulled out of his grip and went to Sam who stood stock still with Bonnie in his arms. "Stay strong Cole." He told him in a firm voice, refusing to let his emotions out and make it harder on all of them.

"I will." He said as he laid a kiss on his mother's cheek. "Tell her I love her, and that she's the best."

Sam couldn't help it as a single tear escaped down his cheek. "Sure."

Cole took a deep breath and turned to his father, almost losing his cool as he looked into his eyes. Dean didn't often let go emotionally and he was barely holding on as he tried to deal with the fact he had just voluntarily given up one of the most important people in his life.

"You had no choice Dad, I'm ok with it. Really." He smiled.

Dean pulled his son into his arms and heard the guns engage in case he made a move. He ignored everyone around him as he whispered in Cole's ear. "You just hang in there, I'm comin' back for ya, you hear me?"

Cole nodded into his shoulder and stepped back reluctantly, wiping at his eyes with his cuff. "Ok, let them go."

xxxxxxxx

The others had already made their escape and they were thankful for that as they emerged into the bright white day like a funeral procession.

As they led Dean and the others to a helicopter before they would be blindfolded and taken back to civilisation Dean caught a glimpse of something in the treeline and paused for a fraction of a second.

In his peripheral vision he saw Talia scale a large tree, her pale naked body camouflaged among the snow capped branches. The movement stopped and she looked directly at him giving Dean a moments respite from gut wrenching pain as he knew his son wouldn't be totally alone after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For once Dean wasn't focusing on his horror of flying as they lifted off the ground. Sam had an unconscious Bonnie curled against him as he stemmed the flow of blood from her neck with his hand. "She needs a transfusion." He said to his brother trying to give Dean something to focus on other than what they had left behind.

Dean nodded at him. "I got plenty." he said feeling his jagged nerves fray further as the chopper tilted slightly. There was one soldier in the back with them as well as a pilot and another in the front.

Luc was sat opposite him and Dean frowned slightly when the Frenchman's eye caught his. Luc nodded almost imperceptibly and Dean watched as he counted down from three on his fingers. By the time he got to one Dean had silently unfastened his seatbelt and his body was like a coiled spring as he got ready.

Luc's back was to the pilot and he suddenly threw an elbow into the man's face catching him on the cheekbone below his helmet. It was a good shot and left the man stunned as Luc jumped up and suddenly snapped the co-pilot's neck.

Dean was already up and was wrestling with the other soldier in the confined space. His stomach lurched as the helicopter went out of control. Dean ignored it and pulled back a meaty fist pummeling the man into submission.

There was a sudden blast of cold air and Dean turned trying to hold steady as the front passenger door flew open and Luc fearlessly kicked the dead man out into the wilderness. He clambered into the vacant seat and steadied the controls with his strong hands.

"You know how to fly too?" Dean asked.

Luc shrugged and pulled the door closed as he hooked earphones over his head and pushed some buttons. The pilot was coming around and Dean sent him back into a deep sleep with a left hook.

"Where are we going?" The Frenchman shouted back.

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby.

"Where the hell are we?" Sam shouted over the noise of rotors.

Luc checked the GPS and shouted out some co-ordinates. Dean leaned over the front seat and pulled the pilot out and over into the rear. He climbed in next to Luc and tried not to look down. He rummaged around and found a map. "Freakin' Alaska." he shouted back.

"We have to find the others!" Sam called out.

"Any ideas?"

"They can't have gone far." Luc said. "Hope will have gotten a vehicle. We head back."

He turned the controls and Dean thought he might puke as the bird flew back the way they had come and they all scanned the ground below. "Sam?" His brother called.

"I'm trying." Sam said as he focused on his son, trying to pinpoint his location.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What if something's happened to them?" Hope asked Johnny as they sat side by side on the hood of the Impala staring at the barren wilderness around them. They had been stunned when they had located the car. God alone knew how they had gotten it to Alaska but her father would be overjoyed. The others were all inside trying to keep warm and sheltered from the icy wind.

Talia had jumped ship early on but Hope wasn't overly worried, she'd reappear with the rest of them when they got there.

"They'll be fine." He told her reassuringly. "They've been in worse places."

"What was that all about?" She turned slightly towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"I've had a harder time dodging class. They didn't exactly come out all guns blazing."

Johnny shrugged. "They didn't want to hurt the kids maybe..."

She pondered it for a second. "Or maybe, they already had what they wanted." She didn't look at him but could feel his eyes on her.

He was saved from answering when one of the doors opened and they glanced back to see Dylan emerge wearing a tartan rug over his inadequate clothing. "You should stay inside." Johnny said as he hopped off the car.

"I wanted to see Daddy land."

"I know Sam's special but he's not Superman."

"Look." Dylan pointed into the sky and they both squinted but couldn't see anything.

Johnny was about to say something when he saw a black dot stood out against the pale sky. "Oh my God, only the boys could manage this." He laughed reaching over to kiss Hope on the cheek suddenly elated that they were back. He loved Sam and Dean to death but Bonnie was his closest and oldest friend and he was bereft without her.

Steve eventually emerged from the Impala to join them with Brooke tucked under his arm with Lily nestled between them. They all stood together as the helicopter circled overhead looking for a place to land.

"Is that Luc flying it?" Johnny narrowed his eyes as he peered through the window.

Hope smiled. "That's my man." she said proudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The action had got Dean moving and thinking again as he looked down at the others stood by his beloved car. He turned to Sam and Bobby. "No need to panic the others until we find a way to break Cole out ok?"

They nodded as Sam kept a protective arm around his sister in law. He looked down at her deathly pale face and prayed they weren't too late.

Luc remained silent and cool a he landed the bird and switched off the engine and removed his earphones.

Bobby checked on the pilot and soldier. "Well, on the bright side, we could get some information out of these two."

Dean opened the door and got out as Hope approached. "Pretty awesome even for you Dad." She said with a smile frowning when he didn't return it but moved instead to the sliding door at the back.

"Your mom needs help." He didn't even acknowledge the Impala as he barked over his shoulder. "You still got the medical pack in the trunk?"

"I got it!" Johnny shouted out running back to the car.

"What happened?" Hope asked as he opened the door and climbed in the back. "Wait, where's Cole?"

"There's no time for that now." He replied tersely as he checked his wife's pulse. "She needs blood. A lot of blood." he rolled up his sleeve and Sam moved so he could lay her out in the back. He finally looked at his daughter who was staring at her unconscious mother in fear. "Hope! Snap out of it...she needs more than I can give so we're going half and half ok?!"

She nodded blankly as Johnny pushed her to one side.

"What do you need?" He demanded calmly.

Bobby manouvered around Dean as Sam jumped out. "Sit down son." Bobby grabbed some plastic tubing and a couple of syringes. "Surgical tape." He said to Johnny. He began to set up a transfusion kit as Johnny tied a tourniquet to Dean's arm and slapped the inside of his elbow.

Sam left them to it for a moment and went to Brooke. "Everything ok?" She asked as he hugged her gently.

"No. Not by a long shot. How are you?" he pulled the blanket back from his daughter's face and kissed her gently resting his lips for a moment against her forehead. "Hello gorgeous." She shifted slightly and opened her blue eyes sleepily. He smiled despite everything and felt a surge of love.

He bent down to pick Dylan up suddenly as he waited patiently for his turn. "Hey you."

Dylan hugged him and Sam couldn't imagine the pain Dean must have felt leaving his son behind. Sam held onto the little boy tightly, enjoying the unconditional love. "You did so well."

"I gave you the co-ordinates and everything." He said with a smile.

"You're a good boy,I love you so much you know?"

Dylan lifted his face and whispered in his ear. "Cole's strong Daddy."

Sam felt choked up again as he remembered his nephew and how tough he had tried to be. He couldn't imagine how scared he actually was, and felt a pain in his chest as he contemplated what they might to do to a Shapeshifter hybrid.

He eventually released his son who walked straight to the helicopter. Sam followed him thinking how cute and vulnerable he looked covered in the rug.

xxxxxxxxx

Luc had tied up the two unconscious men and was watching them. Dean was sat on the seat watching as his blood pumped into his wife's body. Bonnie was laid on the floor and they were letting gravity do its thing. He squeezed his right hand into a fist but had no problem getting his adrenaline pumping as angry as he was.

Dylan stood watching for a minute not wanting to interrupt but knowing he had to.

"Uncle Dean."

Dean took a second to respond and finally turned to him with tired eyes. "Yeah."

"They're still watching."

"Who?"

"Those people back there. They can track us."

Dean got serious. "How? The helicopter?"

"Yeah, and you."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry." He said with a grimace as he pointed.

Sam followed his gaze and looked at brother's leg.

"Oh, you have gotta be kiddin' me!" Dean yelled.

Sam climbed back inside and lifted Dean's jeans. "In here?" he asked Dylan. "I don't see anything?" He asked unwrapping the bandage and looking at it.

"Under his skin."

"Oh God." Sam whispered. "Can you tell me where?"

Dylan climbed in beside him and took the swollen leg in his hands focusing hard on it.

"This is freakin' unbelievable." Dean muttered angrily.

"Here." He pointed at the jagged scar in the flesh of his calf. "It's not too deep."

"Thank God for small blessings." Came the sarcastic comment.

Bobby removed the needle from Dean's arm. "Take it outside. Hope! Your turn." He called.

Sam helped Dean out of the back as Hope took his seat.

"Johnny!" Sam called. "Bring me a sharp knife."

"Goddamn government bastards...I'm gonna kill 'em all!" Dean swayed slightly as his blood pressure dropped and Sam was forced to lift him up and carry him to the car.

"Ok, calm down Dean. Just relax." He said as Dylan opened the passenger door and Sam sat his brother down inside.

"Yeah Sam, great idea...I'll just chill out here shall I?" He was so enraged it was coming off him like radiated heat.

Sam ignored him as he took the sterilized knife from Johnny and lifted Dean's leg onto his bent knee. "Dyl, I need you to tell me where exactly this bug is."

Dylan grimaced at the wounds and swallowed hard touching the jagged and stitched wound with his index finger. "Right there."

Sam didn't waste any time in preparing Dean, he already knew it was going to hurt like a bitch. He caught the knife between his long fingers and made an incision an inch deep. The muscle clenched under his hand as he passed the knife to Johnny and flexed his digits trying to get some warmth into them. He inserted his thumb and forefinger into the incision and Dean's yell had Dylan running to his mother's side.

"Got it!" Sam held it up and looked at it before passing it to Dean. It was a tiny chip no bigger than one of Lily's fingernails but powerful enough to be able to lead the bad guys to them.

Johnny handed him some anticeptic and Sam began to clean the wound.

Luc strolled over and leaned on the car. "Can I see?"

The guy may have a past but Dean still trusted him as he handed him the chip. Luc looked at it. "The other men and helicopter have these too I think?"

Dean shrugged. "What you thinkin'?"

"Let me take our government friends on a little trip."

One side of Dean's mouth lifted in a smile. "Great, but there's eight of us not including kids, the rest of us won't all fit in the Impala."

"Someone has to come with me."

"Where d'ya wanna go?"

"It's a question of fuel. North."

"Canada?!"

"That's East." Sam told him.

"What's North?"

"Russia." Luc answered.

Dean looked at his brother who held his gaze as they faced separating the group once more, only question was, who went with Luc and who stayed with Sam and the kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**You know what to do to keep me going...if you want an update let me know...I'm off for a drink xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here it is! The follow up...we've had so much action that I needed a breather but that's not to say this isn't without it's moments. **

**As I sit in the unbelievable heat of the Middle East during Ramadan, it's weird to write about snow and blizzards but it's bizarrely kept me cooler than air con. I sat and chilled out with my wine and wondered where this was going. **

**I know you're all concerned about Cole etc but this one is all about the brothers. It's less than a week to the Premier and I wanted some time for them and their wives...I hope that you like it...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last place anyone wanted to be stranded was in the middle of Alaska a week before Christmas and it was depressing to say the least. Dean was terrified the Impala would seize up in the cold and wanted to get moving as quickly as possible. They had found some extra fuel in the helicopter and used its GPS to pinpoint their exact location working out where to go from there. To conserve gas they had bundled Bonnie, Brooke, Dylan and the baby in the back of the Impala as they couldn't run the heating the whole time. Sam and Dean would be taking the car to find shelter whilst the others went with Luc.

Luc had been right and they were closer to Russia than they were to the US border. He outlined his plan to drop the others within Alaska in a safe place where they could get rid of one of the chips and requisition a vehicle. Luc would then get the bird to Russia, ditch it and then complete his escape and evasion by boat.

Hope looked terrified. "Haven't they got radars? You could get shot down."

He shrugged. "It's largely unpopulated. If I can get to this point," He indicated on the map "then I should be able to get make my way overland to this town and work my way across on a tanker."

"You'll freeze to death and it's not like you have your passport." Dean looked at him like he was crazy. He had done some stuff in the past but he'd never been outside the U.S and the fact that Luc was so off hand about it impressed him.

"I've been there before, I know what I'm doing."

"Is there anywhere you haven't been?"

"Vegas?" He said with a smile. "We're wasting time. We have to leave."

He began to load up and they checked their provisions.

"What about these two?" Bobby gestured at the pilot and soldier who were still unconscious.

Dean thought for a second. "Hang on." He took his gun and limped over to the men. He nudged the pilot with his boot and he woke up. Dean pointed the gun and unclicked the safety. "Give me the co-ordinates for the place where they were keepin' us and I won't kill you."

The man spat some blood into the snow. "Screw you."

Dean moved his aim and shot the man in the ankle. "You wish. Try again." He said as the man's howl filled the air. "Co-ordinates, now." He asked with a set jaw.

The man haltingly gave him what he needed and Dean hustled back to the others. Sam was staring at him. "What?!" He shrugged.

Sam shook his head and looked at the map. "There's nothing around there for miles."

"Gotta be it then." Dean breathed into his cupped hands trying to get them warm.

"Where you boys gonna go?" Bobby asked.

"Where else." Dean said with a vague smile as he pointed at the map with a red finger, indicating the isolated town of Point Hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean leaned back in the passenger seat and touched his wife's leg. "How do you feel?"

She looked at him miserably as she curled up under one of his old jackets. "I've been better."

He knew she wasn't talking about how she felt physically because she wasn't the type to complain about that. She was worried about Cole and her unborn child and he knew it. "It's gonna be ok." He told her with a smile.

She laid a hand over his and he could feel how cold it was as he looked at his brother. "Another blast of warm air?"

Sam nodded and switched on the heating for a short while as he checked the fuel guage. Brooke also had piles of layers on as they saved any blankets for the kids.

Dylan looked perfectly comfortable nestled between the two women as Sam rubbed at the windscreen with his puckered sleeve.

"How far is this place?" He asked out of curiosity rather than boredom.

"A couple of hundred more miles." Sam said glancing back at his son. They had taken almost as long to find a decent road than it would take to get the rest of the way. The scenery was breathtaking but he was glad that they still had chains on the car. "Ya know, small town Alaska isn't exactly the best place to lay low." He said to his brother.

Dean smiled and winked at Dylan. "We're the best lookin' family in any State we go to, we always stick out like a biker at an Elton John concert."

"Who?" Dylan asked

"Never mind."

Sam rolled his eyes. "We need to get cash too."

"Dude, this is me...I'm a one man problem solver."

"Like in the A-Team!" Dylan shouted excitedly.

Dean still had a hard pit of worry in his stomach but the great thing about little kids is you had to put aside all your issues when you were around them. He didn't want to make things worse for the others by being bad company. "...if you got a problem and if no one else can help..."

"...and if you can find him..." Dylan continued.

"...then maybe you can hire..." Sam laughed.

...Dean Winchester!" He finished as he made the sound of a machine gun through pucked lips.

Brooke smiled as her son bounced on the seat. Even Bonnie had perked up a little at the laughter. There was always some crisis in their lives but her husband always believed that you still had to laugh and it was one of the things that she loved most about him.

"You are like a one man A-Team Uncle Dean."

"Yeah?"

"This I have to hear." Sam said.

Dylan thought the TV shows that Dean watched on re-run were stupid but when he was at their house he had loved watching them with his Uncle who did all the voices and sang the theme tunes too. Dylan knew them all by now, especially loving The Dukes of Hazzard, although he still didn't see the appeal of Charlie's Angels. "B.A's really strong, has a deep voice like you and hates flying."

"I pity the fool that makes me fly!" Dean shouted making them all laugh.

"Murdoch's a nutjob..."

"You callin' me a nutjob?"

Dylan giggled. "Then there's Face and he just thinks he's really pretty."

"And he keeps hitting on Bonnie." Dean's wife answered with a smile.

"I don't think I'm pretty?!"

They all groaned.

"I think I'm hot."

"What about Hannibal?" Sam asked.

"That's Grandpa..."

"What about your Dad?" Dean countered.

"There's isn't anyone like him."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not." Sam answered.

They were all silent for a moment.

"He always reminded me of..." Brooke started.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"It's stupid."

"Go on..." Sam grinned in the rearview mirror.

"I remember that era of TV and you kinda remind me of...Charles Ingalls."

Dean punched him on the arm and laughed hysterically. "Dude! You're so screwed!"

Sam didn't look happy at all and Brooke blushed. "I always thought Sam would make a good frontiersman."

Dean turned to her. "And it's got nothing at all to do with what he wears? Woman...that's called a fetish."

Bonnie giggled. "Ah the britches. I think Dean's right, you may have a problem."

"Well," Dean gestured at the landscape. "Here's the frontier, we can have Sam in tight pants, chopping wood in no time."

Bonnie sighed happily as she scooched down in the seat and closed her eyes. "Actually that sounds quite nice. Hmmm"

Dean frowned at her and looked across at Sam who was suddenly looking a little more smug.

xxxxxxxxx

"Dad!" Dylan shouted suddenly making everyone in the car jump except for Lily who dozed, peacefully ignorant of everything.

"Jeez." Dean said from behind the wheel. "Don't do that."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I got reception on the cell."

"You wanna call your banker in Zurich and get him to wire us a million?" Dean responded.

"My bank's in Washington." He replied getting a look from Dean. "No, I can get a browser up and find out more about Point Hope."

"They could trace a cell signal though, maybe it's not such a good idea." Dean warned.

"They took your phones, this one's secure. Untraceable."

"How?" His uncle was oblivious.

"It's mine." He shrugged

"Fair enough."

"What did I tell you? My kid's a genius." Sam smiled reaching over to ruffle his hair.

Dylan was reading and raised his eyebrows as his little thumb scrolled down on the phone. "You were right Dad, we are going to stick out like a sore thumb."

"Yeah?"

"Ninety per cent of the people there are native Alaskans. And there's not even nine hundred of them."

Dean exhaled. "Great."

"There's a school but no hospital." He stated, knowing that wherever they went someone wound up needing a doctor. "There's eight men for every woman. And if we think it's cold here then it's gonna be even colder there cos it's by the sea."

"Ya know...this was a really good idea Dean...let's take our family and move to the Arctic Circle for Christmas!" Sam said with a scowl.

"Hey, whatcha want me to do? I can't help where the goverment keep their hideaways! We don't have the gas or paperwork for Canada so let's just deal ok Sammy?!"

"Hey, at least Santa will find us easily." Bonnie said stroking Dylan's hair, wanting to defend her husband.

"There ya go Sammy! Dylan and Lily are gonna be his first stop on Christmas Eve, so quit bitchin'..."

"Er..." Dylan started. "Ya think Santa can bring us a house to live in?"

"What?" Dean frowned over his shoulder.

"There are no hotels in the town."

"No way?" Sam asked glancing at his wife.

Dylan looked at him with a grimace. "And it's not like we can go camping."

Brooke started to look scared as Lily wimpered. She was getting used to her little noises now and Sam switched on the heat again as she opened her top and began to feed her.

"There's a restaurant." He added as everyone automatically thought of their stomachs.

Sam sat back thoroughly pissed at the entire situation and for some reason, Dean. "Dude," He whispered. "We got no money, no proper clothes...what the hell are we gonna do?"

Dean glanced sideways at him and tried to look reassuring. "There may be eight men to every woman in that town, but they ain't met me yet."

xxxxxxxxxx

They had gotten to within a couple of miles of Point Hope when the road became impassible.

"Ok, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Don't be a doofus." Dean growled. "What would we normally do?"

"Push it." Dylan answered for his father.

Dean took his jacket from Bonnie and put it on. He was wearing a tee shirt and leather jacket and they were going to have to push the Impala through two miles of snow with nothing but a spade. Dean liked a challenge but this was getting ridiculous.

"You're gonna freeze to death Dean." Bonnie said.

"Not if I'm workin' out." He replied turning to his brother. "We'll take shifts." He opened the door and jumped out.

The cold air hit him like a punch in the face as he fastened his jacket and walked to the trunk. He glanced at the sky which was black even though it was barely three in the afternoon. The stars were all out and it was mindblowingly beautiful, but also scary as hell. Dean wasn't often made to feel insignificant in the Universe and tried to remind himself of his Chinese fanbase as he walked into the dim glare of headlights and began to shovel snow.

He worked mechanically as he dug the blade in turned and tossed the snow to the side. Every twenty minutes or so Sam would release the clutch and Dean pushed the Impala a few meters.

When he could no longer feel his fingers he swapped with Sam.

"They keep the freakin' Roswell aliens in the desert, but _us _they bring here. This sucks!" he muttered as Sam took his turn.

xxxxxxxxx

It took them four hours to get to the town and the brothers were both exhausted as they finally saw grit on the road and could start driving properly. The fuel guage was on empty but Bonnie leaned forwards over the seat and wrapped her arms around Dean as she tried to warm his shivering body. She could hear his stomach gowling but no one mentioned it as they were all equally hungry.

They finally found Point Hope's one restaurant called Whalers. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that there was some sign of life inside even though it was almost empty. "Wait here." He said to the the tired women in the back seat with a smile. "We'll figure something out."

Sam followed Dean out of the car. His face was red and there was frost on the ends of his hair as he hunched his shoulders against the cold and walked into the old wooden building behind his brother.

When Dean walked in there were only three people in there but they all looked his way like he just walked off a space ship. "Tough room." He whispered to Sam as he enjoyed the heat and tried not to salivate at the smells coming from the kitchen. The restaurant felt like a haven after the cold and was fully decked out for Christmas making Sam sad that Dylan had not seen a bauble since the previous year. Jingle bells was playing and Dean had an uncomfortable memory of the vault.

There was a dark skinned woman standing by a counter and Dean guessed she was what Dylan meant by Native Alaskan. She was homely looking although probably quite a few years younger than him. Her hair was long and dark and was tied in a plait that reached past her butt. The other two people in there were customers, an elderly couple eating pie who stared at the strangers as they walked in.

Dean flashed his most winning smile as he shoved his cold hands in his pockets and limped forwards. "Hi there."

The woman continued to stare at him and remained silent like she was about to be raped and murdered.

"Ok." He continued regardless of the slightly hostile reception. "We're lookin' for a place to stay and somethin' to eat but we're in a bit of a bind..."

The woman remained silent and continued to look at their strange clothing.

"Sammy?" He turned to his brother in defeat.

Sam moved around Dean. "We were robbed and we have no money or anything...but we're desperate. We can work for food...anything, please, we really need help."

Dean groaned inwardly at his brother's display of humility. It seemed to be having an effect on the statue in front of him though so he couldn't argue.

"There isn't any work here. I think you hit the wrong town boys."

They both turned to the old man sitting in the booth as he drained his coffee cup. He wasn't being unkind, just stating facts.

"Looks like there's no room at the Inn Joseph, any bright ideas?" Dean asked Sam.

The door suddenly opened and the locals glanced back again as Dylan wandered in. He had the tartan rug wrapped around his head like ET and he had a bright red nose like Rudolph. His eyes were watery and the overall effect made him look like a homeless orphan. "Daddy, I really need to use the bathroom and I'm cold." He said as he crossed his legs and bounced on the spot.

The old lady was the first to cave as she looked at him. "It's back there sweetie, second door on the right."

Dylan winked at Dean as he walked past and Dean hid a smile behind his hand. His nephew was definately learning the ropes.

The waitress followed him with her eyes and then looked at the two men like they were idiots. "You're in the middle of the most barren place in America with a child and you got robbed?"

Dean smiled and shrugged.

Sam frowned at him. "Our wives are in the car. Look, we don't want charity but we're desperate, really."

She walked from around the back of the counter and looked them up and down again. "Bring them in."

"Thank you so much." Sam said with a final smile as they went out to the Impala.

Dylan walked back in a moment later and looked around. He knew his Dad and Uncle wouldn't leave him but the people in the restaurant didn't.

His lower lip quivered as he looked at the old lady who was to be their meal ticket. "Where did they go?"

"Awww, they went to go get your mommy." The waitress said. "Here, sit down." She took his cold hand and led him to a table. "You want a hot chocolate?"

"I shouldn't." He said quietly.

"Kiri, get the little boy a chocolate." The elderly lady said.

The door opened again and snow blew in as Brooke walked in also wrapped up. Sam held the door open as Dean moved sideways through it carrying Bonnie.

The locals stopped and stared as Brooke smiled at them and said hello. She didn't want to sit as she had been doing that for hours and her back was aching. The warm air hit her and she unzipped her coat as Sam helped her remove it revealing Lily.

"Holy Mother of Jesus." The old lady whispered. "You have a baby too?"

"That's Lily. I'm Dylan."

Sam smiled and was slightly embarrassed, like he should be on daytime TV being accused of being a bad father. Dean saved him as he pulled a chair out with a foot and set Bonnie down. "We got another on the way." Unlike his brother he wasn't ashamed. They may be broke and homeless but they were alive and that was an achievement in itself.

The old couple got to their feet and the woman placed a hand against Bonnie's head as the man went into the kitchen and started ordering food for them.

"Are you ok?" The old lady whispered.

Bonnie nodded and smiled. "Fine, it's just been a long day." She said in the understatement of the decade.

"What the heck were you thinking?" The old man returned. "How did you get here? The roads are all snowed in."

"We dug our way through. By hand." Dean answered as he took the weight off.

The old man looked out of the window at the Impala and turned back to stare at him. "In that thing?!"

"Hey!"

"Dean!" Sam warned. "Like we said, we're good workers."

"Good workers? To get that heap through there you musta been workin' harder than a ginger-haired step-child!"

Dean laughed and then sighed in satisfaction as a massive bowl of stew was put down in the middle of the table. It looked and smelled amazing.

"What's that?" Dylan asked.

"Moose." The waitress answered.

"Woah. You got flying squirrel stew too?" He asked, his eyes wide as she ladelled some into a bowl and handed him a spoon.

They all laughed at him as she served them and the old couple sat down at the next table.

Dean pulled Bonnie's chair closer to him. "Here." He handed her some stew. "Ya need a hand?"

She shook her head and smiled at his concern but he still put an arm around her and held the warm bowl in his hand as she ate. He could wait.

"I need to change her..." Brooke looked from Lily to the waitress.

"Kyri. My name's Kyri. Here, come out back with me...I'll show you somewhere comfortable."

"Well, my name's Bart and this is Enid." The old man said.

"Sam, this is my brother Dean. That's Bonnie and my wife's Brooke. Thank you again for helping us."

"We don't get many strangers up here."

"So no hotels?" Dean tried.

Enid looked at them and nodded at her husband.

"No, but we can't see you homeless so we'll put you up for the night." Bart offered.

"Thank you." Dean told him sincerely. "I swear, any chores...jobs. I'm good."

"Still like to know what you're doing all the way out here. Even the tankers don't come no more."

Dean looked at Sam. "Tankers?"

"From Russia."

"Oh." Dean cleared his throat as Bonnie stopped eating and he took the bowl from her and began to eat.

Sam looked at the old man. "We were at the National Park. Got lost in the snow."

Bart's eyes narrowed slightly knowing they were hiding something, but certain no serial killers hung out with babies and pregnant women. "Well, once you have something to eat, you can follow us back to our place."

xxxxxxxxxxx

'Their place' turned out to be a wooden lodge which bizarrely had enough room for all of them.

"Enid's an artist." Bart explained as Sam looked at some of the paintings of wildlife on the walls of the stairwell.

"They're amazing."

"Yeah, they are that. I used to be a Marine Biologist, fell in love with the place. So we moved here when we retired. We were gonna set up a guest house but..."

"No strangers ever come here?" Sam smiled.

"Right."

Upstairs, Enid was busy getting spare bedding for them all and loving the activity as Dylan stared at the Christmas decorations. It made Brooke sad that this was the first non- hunter home he had ever stayed in. With no Grandparents other than Bobby who was just an older version of Dean, there was a lot that he had missed out on. The old lady fussed over him as Brooke laid Lily down on the bed in the beautiful bedroom. "I can't thank you enough for this." She felt herself getting emotional and Enid hugged her.

"It's ok, not a problem." She looked at Lily who was kicking her legs.

"She's beautiful. How old?"

Brooke paused and coughed slightly. "Three days."

As the women looked at one another the older one was now certain their National Park story was bullshit but she didn't say a word about it. "I'll come back with some night clothes in a few minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Dean held Bonnie close to him. As he had done when she was pregnant with Hope he suffered with her, as her body struggled to cope with the strain. When they had been in the cold car he couldn't have hoped that they would be sleeping in a bed that night and he was so grateful it almost hurt.

She had been through more in one day than most people ever would in a lifetime and even with his and Hope's blood in her veins he feared she wouldn't hold up.

"It's ok. I'm here." He whispered as she shook in his arms. He could almost tell what was going on with her body better than she could by now and was worried. With no hospital for miles he would struggle to keep her going for long.

She didn't want to think about anything and was exhausted although her wretched body wouldn't let her sleep. "Tell me a story Dean. Something funny."

Finally, he thought, something he could do. He wracked his brain trying to sift through the countless embarrassing moments that comprised his life up to meeting her. "Ok. How about something festive?" His breath tickled her forhead as she nodded. He pulled her closer feeling the bump fit into the concave of his abdomen like it was meant to be.

"Ya wanna know how Sammy found out Santa doesn't exist?"

"He knows?" She giggled.

"Someone had to break it to him..." He laughed. "So, this one Christmas, Sam was about four and Dad had gone off somewhere and he knew he wasn't going to make it. He never did. So he left us with Pastor Jim." He smiled. "The guy wanted to do right by us and cast Sammy as Joseph in the nativity. I mean the kid was stoked, it was so cute..."

"Did you help him with his lines?"

"Nah, I was too cool for Sunday school. I was a dick, as usual." He frowned remembering whittling stakes and berating Sam as he practised.

"This was meant to be funny."

"Oh yeah, anyway, he was so nervous on the big night and everyone's there."

"And what?"

"Jim disappeared, left a note saying he had to go huntin'."

"So what happened?"

"I stood in as director."

"You're kidding?"

"I knew it by heart. The problem was Pastor Jim also had a solo to sing."

Bonnie laughed. "No."

"Yep, Away in a Manger or some crap."

"Dean." She slapped his arm. "That's blasphemy."

"Well, if that is then I'm definately goin' to hell for singin' Sympathy for the Devil at the nativity."

"You didn't?!"

"I so did. I'm a little ashamed now when I think about it but...like I said, I was a dick."

She felt slightly cheered but looked up at him in the dark. "I thought this was about Sam finding out about Santa?"

"Oh yeah. So, he didn't know about huntin' and stuff back then, Dad kept him in the dark. It was tough ya know?"

"Right."

"So Sam pitched a fit when half the congregation walked out during the play. I brought the house down ya know? So he goes all Mariah Carey on my ass and stomps off and I lost him."

"Oh God."

"I crapped myself, seriously, he was like four and just out on his own...I swear, I almost went mad. I woulda killed myself before Dad had the chance to."

"What did you do?"

"I went lookin' for him. Can't be too hard to find a five foot toddler with a tea towel on his head right?"

Bonnie started to laugh out loud as she felt her spirits lift. "I love you."

"I know you do...so anyway...there I am callin' out for his Diva ass like he's a dog off the leash and I found him."

"Where?"

"With a very nasty, nasty old man who was playin' at Santa." Dean was serious for a second as he remembered the horror.

"Oh no."

"I was barely nine ya know? But I just remember standing there shakin' with my hands around Dad's old service gun and I was just screaming the most obscene words I'd ever heard in a Roadhouse."

"Does Sam remember this?"

"I guess, but he never mentioned it. It's another twisted memory among many."

"So that's how he knew about Santa? Cos of a kiddy fiddler? That's terrible."

"What was I supposed to do? Tell him that was the real Santa?"

She took a second. "You always do what you think is right Dean, and we may not realize it at the time but it's generally the best way."

"Looks like I screwed up another festive season though."

"No, you didn't. We're in the middle of nowhere but we're safe and warm." She closed her eyes and tried not to think that may not be the case for Cole and Hope. She knew he wouldn't sleep until they were safe and would be feeling as panic stricken as he was when he was nine and had lost Sam.

"I'm gonna go get him." He said with conviction.

"I know you are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So there ya go...more OC's and more turmoil as the boys try to survive in the smallest and most remote place ever! LOL **


	31. Chapter 31

**As happens every weekend, some random camel has chewed a cable and buggered up all net access. I swear there is a conspiracy against me! Getting an Egyptian to fix it during Ramadan is about as likely as me getting to lick squirty cream off Jensen's left nipple! So I am again forced to write this during the belly dancing show (God help me). As it's religiontastic at the moment, the poor dancer is wearing more clothes than a mormon on a nudist beach! What's the point?! **

**OK, I digress...so here we are with the new chap and it's a jumpy one as we go from Team Joseph to Team Magi, to well...you get the picture.**

**The prize today though goes to our little Nymphette with nipples like bullets and an obsession with wood! Go Talia!! RAAAAAAA!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Noooooooo!" The Doctor didn't flinch as he peeled back the square section of skin of his arm and separated it from the flesh underneath using tweezers. "You bastard! What the hell do you think is under there?!" Cole continued to yell as he was gradually skinned alive. His head fell back against the table and he fought the urge to vomit as they continued to disregard his desperate screams.

He had long since given up trying to be cool, no one was impressed and he was nothing but a scared kid as they poked and prodded him in an attempt to find out what made him what he was. "Just kill me, please." He begged as he closed his eyes and wished the pain away.

He had been so sure that he could handle this when he had given himself up but now he just wanted to end it all. He knew in his heart that his Dad wouldn't just leave him there but what was one man against an army?

The one thing that was worse than the physical pain was the mental anguish as they fought to turn him against his family. They wanted him to change, wanted to see what rage would do to him and he had to say that it was working. Each hour that passed without rescue was another mark against them as he wondered how fast Dean would come to Hope's rescue if she were there instead of him.

Tears fell down his battered face as he sobbed at the ceiling and struggled with his restraints. "Dad...where the hell are you?" He whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean awoke with the sunrise and turned over to check on Bonnie. Most men who loved their wives might start the day with a kiss but not him. He brushed her hair to one side and laid a finger on her neck to check her pulse. His hand moved below the sheet and rested on her curved stomach. He frowned and prodded slightly finally finding the hard shape of his son's body within hers. When he glanced up she was looking at him with her soft blue eyes.

"What are we going to do Dean?"

He rested his head on her chest and she smoothed his hair. "I don't know, but I'll work somethin' out."

"We can't stay here."

"You're gonna have to...at least til the others get here." He looked up and pulled her to him. "This'll all work out, I promise."

Her eyes searched his face but she didn't have the nerve to ask the question she most wanted the answer to. She wanted her son back but knew she couldn't push Dean to go get him in what was basically a suicide mission.

Dean got out of bed naked and went to the window to look out on a world of white. "It's like we're at the end of the Earth."

"You always said you'd get there one day."

She saw his shoulders move as he smirked. "I never thought it would be like this. I don't wanna leave you here."

"I'll be with Sam."

He turned around and sat on the sill folding his arms. "This is pretty huge."

"Tell me about it." She smiled as her gaze lowered, breaking the tension.

He smiled with her. "You know what I mean."

Bonnie sat up and rested a hand on her stomach. "We're both risking our lives here, it's what we do babe. Cole needs you, what choice have you got?"

He sighed. "I'd give up anythin' for my kids but I kind of wanna stick around too and meet this one."

"Dean, you have a right to be scared for yourself."

He shook his head and looked at his feet for a minute. "What if I fail? What happens then?"

"Since when was that an option?" She continued to stroke her stomach. "You wanna know what I would do?"

"What?" He asked with a frown.

"Blow the fuckin' place up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If there was one place more isolated than Point Hope then it was Moose Ridge, Alaska. That was exactly where Luc had dropped everyone off and they looked around in shock as they considered their chances of survival in the remote Eskimo village.

Bobby shrugged like he was in his element as he walked down the track that passed for mainstreet. They had already walked for miles and they were all starving and cold as they faced the stares of the locals.

"I'm guessing there's no gay scene then?" Johnny said as he watched a man gut a Moose outside one of the homes.

"I don't see any women so ya never know." Hope laughed.

Bobby approached the man. "Mornin'."

"Hey." The local answered in shock.

"We're lookin' for a boat."

"Any in particular?"

Bobby laughed. "We want to get to Point Hope."

The man scratched his chin with his sleeve. "Pretty far from here friend."

"Isn't everything far from here?" Johnny asked.

"Yup." The man responded not getting the humor.

"What are our chances?" Bobby pushed.

"Slim."

Hope stepped forward. "Look, we have to get there."

The man looked at her. "If you're that desperate then there's Vitali."

"What's that?" Steve asked with a frown.

"The drunk you'll find in the bar."

"There's a bar here?" Johnny asked perking up considerably.

"It's right behind you."

They all turned and saw another non-descript lean to with no sign.

"They have alcohol?" Johnny verified.

The man nodded.

"I suppose it's too much to ask for karaoke?"

The local frowned at him.

"Don't worry, we got it. Thank you." Bobby explained as they made their way to the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up with a shock. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in so long that he awoke with fear in his heart that something could have happened while he slept. He sighed in relief when he saw his wife's back and Dylan sitting between them playing with his baby sister.

"Hey Dad." Dylan said as he lifted Lily's tiny tee and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

Sam leaned over and kissed his cheek then Lily's. "Morning." He laid down on his side and considered the perfection that was his daughter.

Sam ran a finger over her face and smiled when she opened her mouth and looked at him. She already had thick dark hair and the combination of his eyes and Brooke's lips meant she would be a real beauty. She sucked happily on his index finger as he watched her. Even in the midst of such chaos he could find complete joy in the simplicity of a moment like this.

Dylan watched him and felt protected just by reading his father's thoughts in that instant. "Uncle Dean's leaving." He stated.

"Huh?"

"He's going to get Cole." He was so matter of fact it was weird. "He's scared, he needs you to tell him it's ok."

Sam ran a hand through his son's hair. "Is it gonna be ok?"

Dylan looked at him. "I don't know but I do know one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Uncle Dean's good, but he's only super strong when people believe in him. Without that he'd just be a regular person."

"Really?"

Dylan shrugged. "Like when he pulled that beam off you, it's cos you needed him to. You thought he could do it, so he did."

"He told you that?"

"He didn't have to. He can get Cole but he has to know he's doing the right thing."

"Is it the right thing to do?"

"Imagine it was me Dad."

Sam wanted to vomit at the thought. "Yeah, I'm sorry." He said tickling Lily's belly.

"He needs to know you'll look out for Aunt Bonnie too."

Sam frowned at his son, wondering how he ever could have gotten so smart. "I guess I need to speak to him then."

Dylan smiled at him. "Before you go." He picked his sister up and handed her over. "She did a poop."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We got a fresh one Sir."

Ramirez turned and looked at the soldier. "Really?"

"Just walked right on in and gave herself up."

"What?!"

"A nymph."

His eyes narrowed. "Where is she?"

"Section one."

"Ok."

When he got there he looked at Talia in her cage and muttered a simple word. "Why?"

Talia had her knees pulled to her chest hiding her nudity. "Because he needs me."

"No heroics? No big prison break?"

"No. I belong to him, where he is, that's where I'll be."

He raised his eyebrows. "You think this is a guesthouse?"

"No, but if you want him to live longer than another day then I suggest you take me to him."

"What can you do?"

"Intrigued? Let me show you."

Ramirez gave her a sheet to wrap around herself and led Talia to the private room where they were keeping Cole. When he opened the door she walked in slowly. When she looked at Cole tied to the bed and torn to pieces, she glared at the man next to her.

"You're evil." She said to Ramirez.

"Maybe, maybe not."

He watched as Talia cast off the sheet and walked over to the bed naked. Cole was unconscious and equally naked, parts of his skin missing on various limbs. She placed a knee on the bed and climbed onto him silently.

Ramirez watched as she laid on top of him cradling his head in her arms. He was quite touched by it and had they been human he would almost have thought it romantic.

"I'm here." She whispered, stroking his face gently.

Cole opened his eyes yet continued to stare at the wall. "You're not real. I'm dreaming."

"Does this feel real?" She turned his face to hers and kissed him deeply.

She pulled away and saw tears in his eyes.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was always here Cole. I never left you."

He felt a heat in his body as she continued to kiss him and he began to feel whole again as she healed him.

Ramirez stared in shock as Cole's wounds miraculously sealed up and he kissed the nymph with renewed fervour. Her hands went to his wrists as she began to untie him. Ramirez suddenly jumped to attention and sprang forwards pulling the naked and horny woman away. She didn't resist as he held her naked body against his chest.

As she was dragged away, Talia knew that she had just volunteered herself for a world of pain. She also knew it was worth it, when she saw the fresh hope in Cole's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are you boys planning to do?" Bart asked as he buttered his toast.

Enid had cooked an amazing breakfast and they were getting stuck in. Bonnie and Brooke had stayed in their rooms preferring to rest.

Sam looked at his brother who was drinking his coffee. Dean coughed and looked at the old man. "I was kinda hopin' you could help us with that. We wanna rent a house, just for a little while."

"With no money?"

"We can work on that." Sam told him.

"Like I said, no work here, it's a real small town."

Sam appeared a little dejected as he looked at Dean once more.

"We got some work needs doing." Enid told her husband. "He's not as fit as he once was." She explained as she laid down more bacon and sat down.

Bart sighed and looked at them. "We'll ask around, there's bound to be a vacant home somewhere. I'll help you out with work too on one condition, you tell me what you're really doing here."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam who shrugged. He put his mug down with a sigh. "It's my son."

"Your son?" Enid asked.

"Yeah, he's here in Alaska, we came to find him. I'm leavin' today to fetch him."

"Is he in trouble?"

"No, nothing like that but he does need my help. Listen, we don't want to put you guys out, you've done so much already. We don't need much, just a roof and a job for Sammy here 'til I get back."

"How long you gonna be gone for?" Bart asked him.

Dean looked at them with a slight smile. "My wife's birthday's Christmas Eve. I'm bringin' him home by then." He said with total confidence.

"Well, there's one thing for damn sure." Bart told them. "You're not gettin' that car through that pass again. Have to find another way."

Dean was about to respond when they heard a blood curdling scream come from upstairs. "Dean!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nightlife in Moose Ridge can't have been much to write about if the daytime was anything to go by.

The bar was nothing but a shack containing a few tables, a bear skin rug and one very drunk Russian. Johnny wrinkled his nose when they walked in as he detected an odd smell that hung in the air.

"What the hell is that?" He asked as he put a hand to his face.

A man who made Bobby look like an Armani poster boy suddenly appeared from behind the counter. "Beaver!"

"Excuse me?" Johny answered.

"That's the smell. Wet beaver."

Johnny looked at Steve. "No wonder you went gay if that's what it smells like." He whispered.

Hope slapped his arm but the unhygeinic bartender hadn't picked up on it.

"I'm in the middle of stuffin' it."

Johnny smirked and cleared his throat. "The lines just write themselves."

"You wanna see?" He asked cheerfully.

"No, we're good. Thanks." Hope answered.

"We'll just take four beers." Bobby jumped in. "C'mon Liberace." He said taking Johnny's arm and leading him to a table near the Russian.

They all sat down near an old fashioned pot bellied stove which was thankfully radiating enough heat to make them feel almost alive again. The smelly bartender brought some beers and set them down without ceremony on the table in front of them.

"Are you Vitali?" Bobby asked the sole customer.

He looked at Bobby drunkenly and poured himself another shot from the bottle of vodka in front of him. "Who's askin'?" He slurred in a thick Russian accent as he tossed the shot down his throat.

"Oh my god." Steve whispered as he looked at the man in disgust. He was in his sixties and reminded Johnny of an inebriated Topol from Fiddler on the Roof.

"Bobby Singer, we're lookin' for a boat to take us to Point Hope."

The man burped loudly and rubbed a hand over his beard as Johnny frowned at him in distaste. "I have boat." He muttered.

"Ya know how to sail it in a straight line?" Hope tried.

He poured another drink and closed one eye and cocked his head as he squinted at her. "Nosdravay." He said lifting the small glass before the liquid disappeared down his throat. "When you drink...must look woman in the eye." He mumbled. "Means...have lots of sex."

"There's some beaver back there if you're up for it." Johnny said as he wiped the neck of his beer bottle on his shirt and took a swig.

"Can you get us to Point Hope or not?" Hope was getting bored now and just wanted to get to her parents.

Vitali pointed at her and burped again. "Sail tomorrow at sunrise."

Bobby was about to ask more questions when the drunk Russian suddenly fell off his chair and collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"Well, I think that about says it all." Johnny muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean's leg wasn't even a consideration as he took the stairs two at a time closely followed by Sam.

"Brooke?!" He shouted as he got to the top.

"In here." She called from the bathroom.

Dean jogged down the long wooden hallway to the guest bathroom and paused in the doorway. "Oh God, what happened?" He asked as he felt Sam stop behind him. Brooke was knelt down next to Bonnie who was lying on the floor in the tee shirt she had slept in. Her skin was grey and she was curled in a small ball, shaking badly.

"Dean..." Brooke lifted a hand and they both saw immediately that it was covered in blood.

He slapped himself mentally and came to his senses as he jumped over his wife and knelt down on the other side of her. He half lifted her onto his lap trying to ignore the blood all over the tiles. "It's ok...I'm here."

Brooke stood up shakily. "Sam." She said getting his attention as he realized that Dylan was next to him watching wide eyed, wondering what was going on.

He turned quickly and picked him up taking him away from the scene as Enid finally made her way to them.

Brooke was in a state of shock as she stared at the blood on her hands. She'd only just given birth herself and was traumatized enough as the old lady took over.

"How many months?" She asked Dean.

He shook his head like it was the toughest question anyone had ever asked him. "I dunno...er..four, maybe five?"

"Twenty two weeks." Sam said from the doorway as he handed his wife a towel to wipe her hands on.

Enid leaned down and put her hand to Bonnie's belly and looked up at Dean sadly. "I'm so sorry, she's having contractions."

"What?! She's in labor?" He almost screamed.

The old lady nodded. "There's nothing we can do but try to get her through it. The baby..."

"What?!"

She hesitated. "Stillborn. It's just too soon."

Dean looked at his wife who he knew could hear everything that was happening and was probably terrified. She pulled his hand to her stomach and he could feel a kick beneath the skin. "It's not over yet." He said with determination as he picked her up and got to his feet. His son was hanging in there and Dean was going to give him a fighting chance if it killed him.

"Bart get more towels and some hot water!" Enid yelled.

Dean felt bad for turning their lives upside down like this but could think of nothing but the baby as he carried Bonnie to the bedroom. "Sammy...go get the book!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Book?" Enid looked at him in confusion as Sam ran down the stairs and out to the garage where the Impala was parked.

Dean held Bonnie patiently as the old lady stripped the bedsheets and covered the mattress with towels.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered.

"Ssh, you got nothin' to be sorry for, I can fix this." Dean told her as he kissed her forehead.

He finally laid her down on the bed and looked over his shoulder as Sam came in carrying an old book, and some small bags of herbs. Bart followed behind carrying a bowl and some towels.

"Have you got candles?" Sam asked him.

"Candles? What for?"

"This is gonna sound crazy..." He said as his feet shifted nervously at the sight of his scared older brother. "...but trust me, we can stop this from happening. Just don't freak out."

"What's going on?"

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. "We have a time limit here."

"We got some in the bedroom!" Enid shouted suddenly, running out of the room. She returned a minute later with an armful of half burned out candles. "Is this ok?"

Sam took them from her and began to place them around the room. "Light them." He told Brooke as the elderly couple stood by in shock.

"Just hang in there." Dean said to his wife as she clutched at her stomach and screamed in pain.

"We need to make a circle of these around her." Sam explained.

"Is that enough?" Dean replied looking at the small sachets.

"Maybe. Quartz would help..."

"Quartz?" Enid asked "I have some. Wait, I'll go get it."

Sam sighed in relief and smiled at his sister in law. "It's ok Bonnie, the little one's not going anywhere."

When Enid came back Sam took the stone from her and placed it on Bonnie's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Bart was astounded.

Dean shrugged and looked at them both. "It's a spell. A binding spell...it'll keep the baby in there."

"Hurry." Bonnie yelled.

Dean stroked her hair, trying to keep her calm as his brother began his incantation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	32. Chapter 32

**OMG what a riot! It's a rollercoaster chap as the teams gear up (well most of them). You have action in Team Magi, Team Joseph has angst, romance and cuteness...Team Shepherd/Goatherders have just decided to give up and start celebrating Christmas early! **

**LOL It's possibly one of my fave Johnny moments EVER but you have to have the song!! - you'll need Macho Man by the Village People for this one!**

**It has been said that I may have mental health issues, yet the positive response I got to the Jensen/squirty cream was almost better than the last chap itself! I know I'm not the only one!! But there's a couple more mental images in here thanks to Johnny that have long been living my my cesspit of a brain! ENJOY!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Talia stared at the Wendigo in front of her as it growled in pain. She turned to look over her shoulder at Ramirez who stood behind the glass, whilst still trying to keep the animal in her wary sights.

"I told you already. I can only heal Cole."

"Try anyway."

"You want me to touch that thing? Are you mad?!" She asked aghast. "No!"

The Wendigo stared at her and roared. She turned fully and banged against the glass as it approached. "Let me out!"

Ramirez stared at her impassively. He was sure that if she was a nymph she had to have some sort of power, he just had to wait and see.

"We just want to bottle what you have. Some of the world's greatest medical discoveries had to come with some collateral damage Talia."

"You're crazy." She said as she ran to the opposite wall in an effort to escape. She felt sure that they had deliberately hurt the animal in a bid to see if she could heal it. She couldn't blame him for being pissed and wanting to take it out on her.

She looked around but there was nowhere to run and nowhere to climb. The Wendigo threw out an arm and tossed her across the cell. She shook her head and put a hand to her face which was bleeding.

"I know you have powers...use them!"

"What do you think I am?!"

"You can create a God but you can't help yourself?"

Talia stared at him as the Wendigo picked her up and slammed her against the glass. "Ok...ok!" She screamed. "I'll show you, but you have to bring Cole here!" She grimaced in pain and felt the skin on her right arm split under it's sharp claws. "Hurry!"

Ramirez gave two of his men a nod and they walked quickly away returning moments later with Cole whose wrists were handcuffed in front of him. They had at least given him back his jeans but his chest and feet were still bare. He began to struggle when he saw Talia in the cage with the wild creature.

"You bastards!" He yelled. "Let her out of there!" He flew at Ramirez but was restrained forcibly.

He was already injured again as they had continued their torture on him but he didn't care as he watched the woman he loved struggling to survive.

"Open it up." Ramirez gave the order and stood back as they tapped on the control panel, opened the cage and threw Cole inside before letting it hiss to a close behind him.

"At least uncuff me you freaks!"

"Let's see what you're made of Winchester." The man answered.

Cole struggled with the metal restraints but knew that it was no good. The creature was twice his size and pissed as hell. He remembered one of his Uncle's stories about how he had taken the cousins to hunt one of these things. It had taken four grown men and a hand grenade to finish it.

The Wendigo dropped Talia and walked towards him. Cole skipped out of the way and rolled as a massive clawed hand swiped at him. He landed in front of Talia who was bleeding from several large cuts.

He paused a second and she laid a hand on his arm and closed her eyes. Heat radiated out of her once more and he felt it surge within him as his wounds healed and he suddenly lost all fear. He was resting on his haunches as she looked at him. "You can do it." She whispered with a slight smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who the hell are you guys?" Bart stared at Sam as Bonnie whimpered on the bed.

The spell was done and now it was up to a higher power than himself to ensure she didn't lose her child. Brooke stayed with Dean as he began to wash the blood from his wife's legs, soothing her with his voice.

Sam gestured at the old couple who huddled together as they left the room behind him. They stared up into his face trying to decide if he was going to kill them.

He raised his hands in an attempt to calm them. "It's harmless magic, I swear. We won't do anything to hurt you."

Bart was trying to think as all the questions whirred around in his head. "Magic?" He uttered simply.

Sam sighed as he closed his eyes and thought of a way to explain. "I know you're scared but I promise, we're not the bad guys."

"Are you witches?" Enid asked.

Sam smiled kindly. "It's Warlocks and no, we're not...we just know some stuff."

"I need a drink." Bart said.

"That's a great idea. Why don't we go downstairs and I'll explain, just give me five minutes."  
Something in his eyes told them they could trust him but they still kept their distance as they followed him down the staircase.

xxxxxx

"Do you think it worked?" Brooke asked Dean.

He removed the bloody towels and lifted Bonnie into a sitting position as he pulled off her tee. In the years of their marriage she'd been seriously ill a number of times and he'd always been the one to care for her. He didn't see it as a big deal and her body had long since given up all its secrets.

He kept her cradled in the crook of his arm as he rested a hand on her. "I don't feel anything."

"Cover her, I'll be back in a second."

Bonnie had no other clothes than what she had been given so he removed his outer shirt and threaded her arms through it before laying her back down. He took the discarded sheet laid it over her body and sat down next to her stroking her hair. "You still with me?"

She gave him a faint smile and nodded. "This doesn't change anything. You're still going right?"

Dean had to smile. "You just look after this kid, let me worry about his big brother."

Brooke opened the door. "Is it safe to bring Dylan in?"

"Yeah, she's decent."

Brooke led her son in by the hand but he dropped it straight away and went to the bed. Dean stood up and watched as the little boy put his hands on Bonnie's stomach and concentrated. It seemed to take forever and they all held their breath.

"He's ok." He said finally. "He's just in shock...it's why babies cry so much when they're born. His brain's developed enough to feel fear, it made his heart bump too fast. You should talk to him, calm him down." Dylan said, looking at his Uncle as he removed his hands.

"What?" Dean shoved his hands in his pocket and looked a little awkward. "That's more your Dad's thing."

"It's not his voice he wants to hear."

Dean rolled his eyes but looked at Bonnie and shrugged. "Ok, but I don't need an audience." He said shyly to Brooke.

Brooke smiled in relief and affection as she took Dylan's hand and led him out of the room.

Bonnie seemed more relaxed now that she knew everything was ok but her face was still beaded with sweat as she pulled the sheet back slightly and opened the bottom of the shirt.

"What do I say?" He asked gruffly as his feet remained planted to the spot.

"Same as you would when our kids were little and scared."

"It's different."

"He's still your son. You'll do fine."

He sighed and went to the bed, laid down on his stomach and leaned up on his bent arms so his head was next to the bump. He looked at Bonnie again who nodded encouragingly.

He cleared his throat. Although he was affectionate at times, it was usually when there was no other option. It wasn't something that came naturally to him like it did for his brother and he felt self-conscious. When he finally spoke it was in his regular deep voice, he may use terms of endearments with his kids but he had never spoken to them like they were babies and he wasn't about to start now.

"Hey little guy." He said sighing again. "Your cousin says you're traumatized and I can't say I blame you. That was pretty scary for me too but it's ok now. So I want you to listen to your old man alright? Stay put or you're grounded."

"Dean!"

"What? Gotta show 'em who's boss early on. That's the mistake we made with Hope."

"Say something nice."

He frowned and wrapped an arm around her waist stroking the mound gently. "Seriously, we can't wait to meet you, but you got a little while to go so you just chill out and I'll make sure your Mom does the same." He paused a second imagining having another baby and the thought brought a smile to his face as he wondered who he would look most like.

"We're gonna have a heap of fun together, you wait." He was finally getting into it as he leaned closer. "...I'm gonna be a really good Dad, and I can teach you lots of cool stuff like what music to listen to, how to drive and how to talk to girls." He coughed slightly again. "...and I'll make sure you know I love you every day." He laid a kiss on her belly button and when he looked up she was misty eyed. "That good enough ya think?"

She grabbed his hand and moved it suddenly as he felt a little tentative acknowledgement come their way. "Ha! That's ma boy!" He was elated and when his thoughts turned to Cole he had a feeling that anything was possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this sucks." Johnny said miserably as he listened to the Russian snore and looked at the other grim faces around the table. They had almost eighteen hours until sun up and he was bored already.

"Think positive." Bobby said.

Johnny stared at him. "We're in the ass end of nowhere, with next to no money and no entertainment. We're freezing cold, starving and the one silver lining is an unconscious Russian who'll probably kill us in our sleep cos he hasn't gotten laid since Stalin was still in power. Oh and let's not forget Norman Bates back there and his rancid beaver."

"We'll make our own entertainment!" Hope sat forward energetically. Although prone to sarcasm and boughts of bad temper she was naturally a positive person. Dean hated sulkers and had reared his kids to be go-getters. In his house if you were bored then he made you do some hideous chore, therefore she and her brother always found some way to amuse themselves.

"I'm not stuffing animals." Steve muttered.

"Look we're stranded right? Nothing we can do about it. Apparently in this town there's nothing _to _do but get drunk."

"You wanna get drunk?" Bobby asked.

"You got a better way of making this situation more appealing? At least we'll be warm and happy. How much money do we have?"

They all dug around in their pockets and a few crumpled notes emerged. Coins clattered on the table and Hope pulled it all to her and started counting. "This is pathetic. Eighteen bucks?"

"What d'ya think it'll buy us?" Steve was suddenly liking the idea of losing himself in drink.

"You? Not much. Me? Enough to get us all hammered." She got up and went back to the bar.

The Beaver Man re-emerged and Hope put a hand to her nose. "Hi." She smiled a radiant smile at him.

He blushed and looked away. "What can I getcha?"

"What have you got?"

"Vodka, Beer and Moonshine."

She raised her eyebrows. "How much for Vodka?"

"Twelve bucks a bottle."

That wasn't going to get them far. "The Moonshine any good?"

"Hell yeah."

"Bring it on then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole raised his attached hands as he circled around the wild predator. Ramirez stood watching with interest, as several of the scientists and soldiers also came to catch a glimpse of the fight. Not all of them were entirely convinced that Cole was inhuman but many of them had faith that he could kick ass. Money slyly changed hands between the uniforms as they watched the teenager protect his girl.

One soldier handed over fifty bucks.

"He's just a kid, and he's tied up." His pal told him as he bet on Cole.

"I saw his Dad tear a Vamps head off with his bare hands and he was all human. Just watch." He said with a smile.

The Wendigo lunged forwards with a roar and Cole crouched down ducking its blow as he swung his own hands back and punched it in the stomach. The animal screamed in anger and looked down, as Cole scooted between its legs and lay on his back behind it. He pushed it hard with his feet and and it fell forwards. Cole rolled backwards and got back to his feet effortlessly.

The Wendigo didn't stay down for long and Cole decided to catch it before it was fully upright. He grabbed the misshapen head in his hands and brought it down onto his knee. He could feel a little give so did it again with more force and heard a satisfying crunch as a bone went in its' face.

"Awww" Someone yelled like they were at a WWE match.

Cole had no time to celebrate as the beast grabbed him round the waist and stood up throwing them both against the glass. Cole was winded as his back took all the weight of the move.

Foetid breath washed over him as he fought the bile that rose in his throat and headbutted the creature. That just got it more angry and it opened its jaws and clamped them down on his bare shoulder. Cole howled as the teeth pierced his flesh and stuck fast. With his hands tied he couldn't get any purchase on the animal at that angle and had no hope of freeing it from him.

"It's over." One of the soldiers said in disappointment.

Cole pushed back from the wall with his feet and the Wendigo faltered and staggered back giving him some space to manouver. Cole had no choice as he shoved at it with his arms pulling the teeth away as half his shoulder went with them. He screamed in rage but felt no pain as the animal released him and looked slightly shocked before spitting out the skin and gore.

Cole rolled the shoulders to check he still had movement and he was good as he felt the blood pumping through him. He remembered his sister after killing the demon in Bethlehem and knew exactly what she meant. It was like an orgasm in its power and he focused that potential as he looked across at Talia and winked.

Springing into action suddenly he spun on one foot and threw the other into the Wendigo who staggered once more but kept his balance. Cole was on fire as he finally knocked it on the ground with a two legged kick.

He rolled onto his back and kicked his legs down onto the monster's chest making it clutch at it for a second. He used the time to get to his knees and straddle it.

Intertwining his fingers Cole created a double fist and started to swing it from one side to the next into the creatures head. After a few seconds blood started to fly up at him but he just kept going as the howls turned to whimpers of pain and fear.

Cole paused and took a deep breath wiping the sweat and blood from his brow with a forearm. After taking a moment he grabbed the Wendigo's head in his hands once more and looked at Ramirez. "You're next." He growled, keeping his eyes on the man as he snapped the Wendigo's neck and continued to turn it until he felt the sinew and muscle give.

When he finally stood he swayed slightly on his feet panting as his heart rate slowed.

He held the severed head in his clasped hands and smiled at the assembled crowd. They stared at him in shock as he let it fall from his hands and pulled back a foot to kick it.

As the head hit the glass with a juicy thud the commando's and scientists flinched in horror whilst Ramirez simply smiled.

Cole's gaze grew dark as he stared into the man's eyes. Ramirez was the first to look away and Cole finally turned his back in satisfaction and dropped to his knees in front of Talia who cradled his head in her lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in the quiet house and contemplated their situation. Dean had been gone for hours and it was frustrating as hell. He could tell the elderly couple were freaked out and he wanted to get his family out of there. Dean had said he would take care of it but as Sam paced he was getting more and more anxious. It was already dark even though it was still early and they were all eager to get going.

Dylan seemed relaxed though which made Sam feel better as he wondered what he knew. He was sat on the bedroom floor drawing with some crayons Enid had given him. Brooke had stayed with Bonnie and he left them to it knowing they were talking about women's stuff.

Sam looked down at Lily who was making little popping sounds with her mouth as her tongue darted in and out. He pulled her away from his shoulder and sat on the edge of the bed laying her in his lap. Her feet curled up to her belly and she stared at the wall until he touched the end of her nose and she looked at him with alert blue eyes. She was so tiny it was incredible and sometimes his nerves gave out in fear just looking at her.

Sam put a fist to his chin and then opened his fingers and moved them over his face counterclockwise. He tickled her belly and did it again. "Beautiful." He said with a smile as she watched him.

He hadn't had a chance to learn much sign but he knew he would have to crack on with it soon if he wanted her to get used to it. He brushed a finger over his lips tapped on his temple with a thumb and held a fist in front of him wiggling the upraised thumb. "Smile for Daddy sweetheart." He pinched her rosy cheeks gently and laughed out loud when her mouth curved up.

Dylan looked up. "That's wind. She can't smile yet."

"Why don't you humor me?" He asked as he picked her up and settled her on his shoulder rubbing her back with his fingers.

Dylan jumped up to his feet and went to the window. "Uncle Dean's here."

Sam stood up and handed Lily to her older brother. "You stay here."

"But..."

"Stay and look after your sister." He told him firmly as he jogged down the stairs glancing around nervously. He hated being in someone else's house.

Dean looked exhausted as he walked in and dropped a massive duffle bag on the floor with a groan.

"What's all that?"

"Stuff."

Sam shook his head and they walked into the kitchen where Dean started to make coffee. He obviously didn't feel so ill at ease.

"So?"

"Gimme a chance Sammy." He said rubbing at his face.

Sam tried to be patient but it was tough. He bit a nail and glanced at his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes at him. "I'm sorry I was so long. Bonnie ok?"

"Brooke's with her."

The kettle finally boiled and Dean made him wait while he got a mug and made his drink. His hand shook slightly as he lifted the mug and blew on the hot liquid.

Sam frowned at him and realized something was wrong. Dean looked rattled and that never happened. "What's up?"

"Nothin'." He stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a wad of notes. "Here, that should keep you goin' for a few days and that's the address of the new Winchester Residence."

"Dean, where did you get all this money?"

"The house is ready now, it'll need some cleanin' but it's a roof and it'll have to do. I paid the deposit already. I'm leavin' tonight."

Sam realized his brother had been busy. "How are you getting there?"

Dean scratched his chin. "Chartered a Cessna at the airstrip."

Sam was even more stunned. He took a moment and looked from the money to his brothers evasive gaze and thought of the bag in the hall. It suddenly became clear what he had done. "Oh my God, Dean..."

"It's no big deal." He said with a sniff, moving away from the counter and going to stand in front of the window.

Sam stood behind him and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I can't believe you sold the Impala."

"Yeah well, we can't all live in her, and we couldn't eat her so..."

"Still."

"Don't get all emotional Sammy it's just a car." He said shrugging him off and taking another sip of his brew.

There were times when Dean could drive Sam crazy with anger and frustration at his stubborness. At other times like now, when he was so selfless Sam couldn't help but admire and love him.

"Thanks Dean, I mean it."

"I can replace a car...not so easy with kids is it?" He washed the mug out and set it on the side. He braced his hands on the counter but didn't look at Sam. "You'll look after them right?"

"You know I will."

Dean put his hand in his pocket again and pulled out a flat black box and an envelope. He handed them to Sam "They're for Bonnie, ya know...for her birthday."

Sam had tears in his eyes as he looked at him. "You're coming back Dean. You should give them to her yourself."

Dean ignored him and took a second to rub at his tired eyes, for the first time in his life he felt old. "It's everythin' we ever fought in our lives all under one roof." He said vaguely as he considered the magnitude of what he was taking on.

"I should come with you."

"No. It's my job to go. You have to stay."

"Maybe you should wait, til we get some back up."

He shrugged and looked him in the eye. "He's my boy Sam, it might already be too late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was funny what Moonshine did to the senses. Only a few glasses in and the smell of beaver had stopped bothering them, they weren't hungry any more and they had started to have fun.

"What's in this stuff?" Steve closed an eye and peered into the bottom of his empty shot glass.

"Could be anythin'." Bobby answered. "Every country has it's Moonshine, this is probably Russian." He tapped the labeless bottle. "Potatoes maybe or beetroot? Dunno."

"You're so smart Bobby...how did you get so smart?" Johnny threw an arm around him.

"I used to make this stuff back when I was a kid. It'll grow some hair on ya balls." He told them as he poured another round.

"What will it do to me? I don't have balls." Hope asked him.

"Not what Dean says." Johnny laughed and Bobby high-fived him.

"I can be feminine."

"Honey in this town, a Moose with long eyelashes would be considered feminine." Johnny answered.

"Let's play a game!" Steve shouted excitedly.

"What kinda game?" Bobby frowned as they all threw back another shot.

Johnny waved a hand in front of his mouth as the concoction burned his throat. "There goes my career as a drag act." He growled in a voice deeper than Dean's.

Steve filled the glasses again. "This game's called 'I Have Never'."

"What do we have to do?" Hope asked.

"I say something that could be true or not. Like...'I have never kissed a man'. All of us who _have_ kissed a man has to have a drink. Which I'm presuming will be all of us but Bobby unless he got up to more in that POW camp than play Russian Roulette."

"Hey, respect your elders!" He said without malice.

"Christ, I'm going to be hammered. I've done it all!" Johnny objected.

"I think that's the point." Bobby offered.

"Ok, I'll go first." Steve sniffed and thought for a second. "I have never...killed a demon."

They all drank except him and he laughed at their faces.

"Ok, smartass." Hope said taking her turn. "I have never been an accountant!"

Steve snarled at her and drank.

"Your turn Bobby."

"I ain't never...been in jail." Bobby looked at them all stunned as he was the sole drinker. "How come?"

"Some of us weren't raised in a barn Singer." Johnny told him. "My turn! I have never...lusted after Dean!"

Hope looked like all the liquor was going to come back up from her stomach. Bobby slapped him over the top of the head as Steve laughed and clinked glasses with him.

"That is just _so_ gross!" Hope shuddered.

"Ahhh deal with it, your old man's hot." Steve told her.

"It's wrong, wrong, wrong!" She stuck her fingers in her ears and started to sing tunelessly.

Steve was laughing hysterically. "I have never fantasized about...hitting Sam on the ass with his hairbrush!"

"Make it stop!" She yelled at Bobby as her hands clamped over her ears.

"Or hitting Dean's ass with a windscreen wiper!" Johnny was crying with mirth by now as he grabbed the bottle and took a swig directly from it. "I could play this game all night, it's fagulous!!"

Bobby reached over and yanked the bottle from his lips. "Have some goddamn respect!" He yelled at them. "That's her Daddy and Uncle you're talkin' about."

They looked suitably abashed and Hope thanked him as they watched him pour another glass and set the bottle down.

"You'd have ta spank 'em with somethin' a lot harder than that to get a reaction!" Bobby shouted red-faced.

Johnny slapped Steve on the arm and they collapsed together in fits of giggles.

"What?!" He said to Hope. "I didn't mean it."

"You're all twisted!" She yelled.

"OK, watch this." Johnny suddenly got up and started to stride around the room with Dean's swagger and even Hope had to laugh. "I'm no one's bitch, do I make myself clear?!" He pointed at her menacingly.

"Oh my God! That's so him!" Steve pointed.

He cocked a brow. "That's cos I'm _awesome_!" He growled as he grabbed his balls and smirked. "Shut your pie hole or I just might!" He yelled at Bobby who wiped at his eyes.

Steve got up furrowed his brow and pouted. "Who you callin' bitch? Jerk."

"Not you Sammy. I love you Dude."

Steve hugged him kicking a leg up behind him effeminately. "No, I love you more Dean."

"Cos I'm so macho that's why!"

Hope was roaring with laughter at the impromptu show as Johnny rolled up his sleeves and started to headbang like he was listening to heavy metal.

Steve clapped his hands to a silent disco beat and started to sing.

_Every man wants to be a macho macho man,  
To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand,  
Have their own lifestyle and ideals,  
Possess the strength and confidence, life's a steal,  
You can best believe that he's a macho man  
He's a special person in anybody's land_

Johnny was rocking around the room flexing his muscles and playing air guitar intermittantly flicking his nipples and shooting an imaginary gun. Bobby started to dance with him and even Hope got up and stepped over the Russian as they all danced and laughed together.

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! Ow..._

_Macho, macho man (dig my muscles!)  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho man!_

The bartender leaned on the counter watching them with a frown.

"Tourists." He said to the freshly stuffed beaver mounted next to him, who he imagined nodded knowingly in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ramirez had left Cole and Talia together in the cage for a while. Maybe it was an act of kindness but Cole doubted it as he glanced at the headless body of the Wendigo next to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice." Talia said as she curled in his lap. They had nothing to cover her and she may not mind but Cole hated the other men looking at her naked body. He wrapped her in his arms so at least curious onlookers couldn't gape and her.

"I can't believe I did that." He nodded at the monster.

"It's how legends are born."

"My Dad doesn't have a muse."

"You sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned into her hair.

"A muse doesn't have to be a nymph to inspire you."

"My mom?"

"No, Sam. He's driven him to do more than is humanly possible all his life."

"I don't know. I just wish..."

"What?"

"Why hasn't he come?"

"He will."

"I wish I could believe that." He paused and laid his lips on her hair. "Is there a way out?"

"There would be...it's the psychics...they know more of what goes on here than the camera's and Ramirez combined."

He sighed and knew they couldn't talk about it any more, he would just have to bide his time. "Thank you for being here."

She moved her face and looked into his eyes. "We belong together Cole."

"Ya know, most guys my age would be leaving a vapor trail if a girl said that to them."

"Especially an older woman right?" She smiled.

He laughed. "You like your toy boys huh?"

"Hey, I'll always look like this...I bet you won't find it so funny when you're sixty and still sleeping with this beautiful body."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean opened the bedroom door and crept in. Brooke was lying on the bed with Bonnie and they were both sleeping. When they first got married and he went hunting with Sam they always stayed together and he thought nothing of it.

He nudged his sister in law who opened her eyes straight away. "Pack up anything you need. We got a house." He whispered.

She looked relieved and got up and stretched before leaving. Someone was picking Dean up to take him back to the airstrip and he figured Sam would have to convince Bart to take them all to the new house.

Bonnie was curled on her side still wearing his shirt. He laid down next to her and rested his head beside hers on the pillow clutching one of her small hands in his.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. When she was younger she always wore make up as she was constantly getting carded in bars. It used to make him laugh at the time but now she had given up all that and she looked younger and fresher faced than ever.

He ran a hand over her cheek. "I'm goin'."

Bonnie never asked for details or interrogated him and it was one of the things he loved about her. Unless she had to get directly involved she generally kept hunting outside the front door and was just his wife. When he got home safely then she could bear to hear what had happened. She knew there was a lot more at stake this time but didn't make a big deal of it as she looked at him. They didn't do big goodbyes, knowing it could jinx him.

"I know you can do this Dean."

He smiled at her. "I'll bring him home."

She wrapped her arms around him pulling his head to her shoulder. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

He didn't answer. He rarely did. He took her face in his hands and looked at her. "I want you to rest ok? If you need anythin' you ask Sam, he's got a list of your meds and he's gonna take care of you. I don't want you gettin' out of bed." He looked at her again. "And put on some weight."

She nodded obediently and he kissed her once on the lips as his hand touched her belly. Finally he got up and left the room without looking back.

It had been the same ritual for years. He would give her some orders to follow about her health, kiss her and leave.

She never called him when he was gone but still carried her cell with her until he got in touch. He probably thought that she held it together well and didn't worry about him because she knew he was a Winchester or some bullshit. The truth was that sometimes she would cry for hours after he was gone wondering if she would ever see him again.

This time it was even worse as she didn't even have the kids with her to keep her sane.

The door opened once more and Brooke walked in. They were both in the same boat half the time and offered one another support like good military wives did. Brooke climbed onto the bed silently and held her as she cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm about a step away from being sectioned at this point but it's all just entertainment right? So he finally left the letter and has put Sam in charge...cue lots of wood chopping (GRRRR) Cole's gone even more mental than me and something tells me that the Goatherders are gonna have a hell of a hangover in the morning!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I have to say that as ever your reviews had me in stitches but there's one thing I think all of them had in common; **_**'OMG YOU SOLD THE IMPALA?!'**_

**Jeez, it's not like I cut Sam's hair...oh, wait I did that already...well, I didn't cripple anyone...yep that one too. C'mon! I've done it all and made it all better again. Don't you trust me yet?! Tsk.**

**So the journey continues as life gets worse for Cole (the fact he's naked may soften the blow), Dean finds some help and Sam finally starts chopping wood. Ding dong!! Come to Momma!! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole didn't even bother to struggle any more as the situation became more and more laughable with each passing hour. Since the Wendigo incident he had been separated from Talia and he was scared to death at the thought of what they might be doing to her. He no longer cared what happened to him since she had gotten involved. His protective instinct had well and truly kicked in and he suddenly understood his father better than ever.

The fact that Cole no longer believed he was going to be rescued also added to his resolve as he vowed he would have to fight this battle on his own. He knew the place was a fortress but couldn't understand what was keeping his father away. Cole had the sickening thought that maybe his mother had died. He tried to push the idea from his mind as he sat tied to the examination chair.

It was a good job he wasn't shy because he was in a room full of people and buck naked once again. They were all a lot more wary of him since his exhibition bout. He figured that before he had just been an unlucky kid to them but now they knew he was a contender. He didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing.

Ramirez finally walked in and Cole exhaled. He could do without the asshole at that moment in time and suddenly wished he had inherited his father's ability to wisecrack his way through trouble. He remained silent as the boss man stood in front of him and folded his arms as the room emptied of people.

"Don't panic...she's still alive." He said.

"What the hell are you doing to her?"

"A lot less than we had hoped."

"What does that mean?"

He shrugged. "Did you know Nymphs have no reproductive organs?" the way he said it was almost conversational in tone.

Cole frowned at him and huffed, speechless. He hadn't known but it didn't really matter to him one way or another, she was a woman in every way that counted.

"It must be because they live so long..." He pondered. "Either way, there goes that plan."

"What goddamn plan?"

"We were going to mate you." He said matter-of-factly.

"That's romantic."

Ramirez grabbed a stool that was on wheels and sat down casually. "Did you have an active sex life with her before?"

"Are you for real?!"

He shrugged again. "Just curious."

"Dude. Check out that badboy between my legs and tell me I don't have a good sex life!"

"You're your fathers son alright."

"Cocky? You're not wrong."

"I don't know what to do with the pair of you, honestly."

"My heart bleeds."

"You could be awesome, really. But with that skinny naked whore following you around like a puppy it's not likely you'll be that effective in battle."

"I'm gonna forget for the moment you called her that, and say _'What'_?!"

"Super soldiers Cole."

He laughed out loud. "I'm sorry, but you crack me up. You're kidding right?"

"This is a war Cole whether you like it or not and if we want to stand a chance of winning it then we need the best fighters."

"But I'm meant to be evil right?"

"Not yet, but you have potential."

"Oh for God's sake."

"Hardly, at least not in your case."

Cole shook his head. "What is this all in aid of?"

"We just want to see what you're made of, nothing more, nothing less."

"Why? You'll kill me anyway."

"True. You should be a lot better than you are though. Your dad's just a middle aged idiot from Kansas and even he could kick your ass. You'd have thought with your genetics you'd be able to do a lot more than speak a couple of languages."

"I do ok."

"With Talia in tow or maybe when you have backup from Dad."

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to turn me against them. I thought you wanted to protect my sister?"

"Oh I do. She's the real heir to the Winchester crown. The best scientists in the world created her with one purpose in mind, carry on the crusade."

"This is bullshit."

"Your Dad hasn't told you a thing has he?" He seemed genuinely shocked.

Cole frowned. "About what?"

"You're one of the demon spawn Cole. The freaks you've been fighting for the last six months? You're the last in line."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bart pulled his SUV up in front of the house Dean had rented and Sam remained silent as he looked at the slightly battered facade. It certainly wasn't the Ritz but at least it was theirs for as long as they needed it. He got out of the car and thanked the old man who frowned at the neglected house.

"I'll bring your stuff in." He said even though they barely had anything but the clothes on their backs.

Brooke was determined to remain positive for Dylan's sake but missed her old house in Bethlehem and all their things. The thought of Christmas in these grim surroundings wasn't appealing. It wasn't even as though they could console themselves with the thought that they were all together. She bundled Lily up tighter in her blanket as she walked up the steps to the porch and waited for Dylan to open the door.

He walked in and waved a hand in front of him as dust swirled in the gloom. Brooke followed and looked around. It wasn't much but it was still better than most of the motels where they had stayed.

"It's not so bad." Sam said cheerily as he carried Bonnie inside. "We'll put up a tree and some lights."

Bart looked around and shook his head. "This won't do."

Sam turned and hitched Bonnie higher in his arms. He should put her down but the furniture was filthy. "Honestly, it's fine."

Bart put the bag he was carrying down and stared at the place in distaste. "Look, I know something hinky's going on with you boys but there's no way I can let you stay in this.." He reached over and covered Dylan's ears. "...shit hole. Not with a sick woman and a baby."

"We stayed in worse. You should see my Grandpa's house!" Dylan said with a smile.

"That may be but you've been through enough and I'm done with freaking out. Give me an hour and I'll get some help, fix this place up a bit."

Sam looked at Brooke. "We can't let you do that."

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for the kids. It is Christmas after all." He grinned and ruffled Dylan's hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny opened his eyes and regretted it instantly.The smell was back with a vengeance and he wanted to hurl. He pulled his cheek away from the sticky table top with a grimace and rubbed his head. "Oh my God, I want to die." He muttered licking his furry tongue over the roof of his mouth.

He looked at the others. Steve was lying on the mangy bearskin rug hugging the head like a pillow. Hope was lying on the bar with her head resting on one arm and Bobby was leaning back in a chair with his mouth hanging open. Johnny placed a finger on his neck to see if the old man was still alive. Thankfully he was although when he awoke he'd probably wish he wasn't.

"Some good shit huh?" A Russian voice chuckled.

Johnny turned his head slowly to stop his brain from bouncing around. "No. It's the devil's work."

"You get used to it." Vitali actually seemed ok for someone who had been unconscious for hours. He still looked and smelled like boiled crap but his eyes were alert and he was smiling.

There was movement on the floor. "Water..." Steve muttered with his eyes still closed.

Johnny stood up shakily and went to the bar to see what there was. Certainly no Evian, but there was a tap. He tried to find a glass that wouldn't give them herpes but it was useless. He ran the water and stuck his head under the faucet taking large gulps. He rinced out his mouth and went to help his boyfriend up so he could have a go.

Vitali sniggered at them.

"How can you feel so cheerful?" Johnny scowled.

"My mother was a drunk, moonshine came out of her tits like milk."

"What a touching story." Johnny answered sarcatically.

Vitali pointed at Hope as Bobby stirred. "Maybe you should arouse her."

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "Doesn't take much."

"We must go." The Russian stated as Hope groaned.

"What happened?" She opened her eyes and screamed as she rolled over and promptly fell off the bar with a thud. "OUCH!"

Johnny peered over it. "You ok?"

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and stared at the bear on the floor who growled back silently. "It wasn't a nightmare was it?"

"Afraid not Princess." Johnny walked around and pulled her to her feet and gave her a hug. "You'll live."

"I doubt that. Next time I have a bright idea, shoot me."

Bobby burped and they all turned to look at him. "Am I in Hell?" He growled.

"No but it's the next best thing." Johnny muttered. "We have to go...and just pray to God that Sam and Dean have digs waiting for us." He glanced at Vitali. "How long will it take to get to Point Hope?" He was still battling the nausea and desperate for some fresh air.

He shrugged. "A day if we're lucky."

"A day?!" Steve almost collapsed at the thought.

"The sea is rough...hard to sail."

Johnny clutched at his stomach. "Oh Christ...how rough?"

He smiled and ignored the question as he looked at Hope. "How you pay for passage?"

None of them had thought about that and they doubted there was a ticket office offering a Senior Citizen discount. Johnny put a protective arm around Hope as he glanced nervously at the aged Captain.

Bobby stood up. "Not in the way you're hopin'. What's it gonna cost us?"

"A thousand dollars."

Steve almost gagged.

Bobby looked at the man narrowly and laughed. "Do I look like I was born yesterday? Get real."

"Worth a try. Hundred each."

"We'll pay ya when we get there in one piece."

"How do I know you have money?"

Bobby pointed at himself. "Ain't this a face you can trust?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only good thing to come out of this ongoing nightmare as far as Dean could tell was the fact that he was finally getting used to flying. He may not like it but his balls no longer threatened to strangle him when he looked at a plane.

As he soared above the Alaskan scenery in the Cesna he glanced at the pilot. "How much longer?"

The man had taken enough of his cash to be polite if not friendly. Unfortunately Dean couldn't convince the guy to hang around so this was a one way trip for him. He didn't need a witness to his madness and as long as he got Cole and Talia out he would worry about the rest later.

"A half hour." The man told him. "Why d'ya wanna go into the middle of nowhere?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm goin' hunting."

The man looked at his dirty jeans, biker boots and battered leather jacket. "Right."

Dean sat in thoughtful silence as he looked at the snow below him, he had handled some rough terrain in his time but this kind of environment was about as hostile as it got. He wondered if he was good enough but then pushed the thought away. It didn't matter one way or another because he intended to die trying.

He had no real plan, the place was so heavily guarded and packed full of electronics that it would have taken months to come up with a way of getting in silently. He was going to do this in the only way he knew how, like he was the life and soul, showing up late to his own party.

He was deep in thought when the pilot spoke. "Those your huntin' buddies?"

Dean frowned and fought his spinning head as he looked down. There was a helicopter in the clearing they had been planning to use. Dean was immediately on alert as he saw three men look up. His heart was pounding as he took in the black fatigues and heavy weaponry. _Shit! He hadn't even made it there yet and they had marked him_ _already!_

There was something familiar about one of the men and Dean squinted through the small window.

He smiled suddenly. "Yeah, huntin' pals. You can take us down."

As the small two seater plane came in to land Dean raised a hand at Luc who returned the gesture with a nod as he cradled the M16 in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was exhausted as she made coffee for the assembled parishoners. They had been cleaning for a good two hours and although she was tired she was ridiculously grateful that Bart and Enid's fellow churchgoers had come by to help. People had brought coats, sheets, towels, even food. She felt like a pauper but knew that they would all get paid back for their kindness by the time they left town. The problem was not lack of money, she and Sam had been saving for years. The issue was they couldn't risk a wire transfer getting detected and they didn't have their ATM cards. Anything they did would bring up a big red flag and target them. Another problem was that Point Hope had next to no shops so they had to rely on this generosity to get the basics that would otherwise have to be mail ordered.

She could smell fresh paint as someone brightened up the lounge. The curtains had been pulled down and taken away, even the carpets cleaned. She wanted to cry with guilt that she hadn't been to church since she was a kid. She knew Sam thought religion was important so he must be feeling it to. The house was a flurry of activity and all she wanted to do was sleep but she knew it would have to wait. Lily was barely a week old but it felt like months to her mother who had no time to let her body settle. Breast feeding and lack of food had taken care of her belly but she didn't exactly feel like her old self.

She looked out of the kitchen window and saw Sam walk into the back yard. There didn't seem to be anyone in the town as tall as him despite the largely male population and she smiled as she looked at the slightly short sleeves on the woollen jacket he had been given. He had a knitted hat pulled down over his long hair and he reminded her of a lumberjack as he picked up an axe and began splitting logs.

She shamelessly watched him as he swung the blade down with force. The kettle boiled unnoticed as she leaned on the counter with a sigh, suddenly feeling slightly revived.

"Ewwwwww."

The sound made her jump and she turned around with a start. Dylan was looking at her with a grimace on his face. She blushed and started pouring water into mugs.

"What have I told you?" She tried to sound firm.

"Don't sneak up on people?"

"The other thing."

"Don't read your mind when you look at Dad funny?"

"That's the one." She still couldn't look at him. He probably didn't understand half of what she wanted to do to his father right at that moment and possibly thought she intended to kill him.

"You're always looking at him with googly eyes though! I can't help it..."

"There's just some things little boys shouldn't know about."

"You're telling me. I'm going to have nightmares."

She handed him two mugs. "It'll serve you right. Take these through there and be careful." He stared at them as he walked slowly into the living room. "And come back for more!" She called after him.

She filled up the remaining mugs and cups and picked one up to take outside to Sam. Who was she kidding? She just wanted to get a closer look.

Wrapping an arm around herself she stood for a while enjoying the rear view pretending that she didn't want to startle him. He paused a second and reached for another log.

"Coffee?"

He turned and nodded with a smile taking a second to throw the axe down casually. The blade ploughed a trough into the chopping block making the breath catch in her throat as he walked over blowing into his cupped hands. He leaned down to kiss her and took the mug.

"You ok?" He frowned touching her forehead. "How can you be hot?"

She blushed. "I can't tell you when we have a house full of Christians."

He looked over his shoulder at the pile of wood. When he turned back he had a grin on his face. "You like that huh?"

She shrugged. "It's alright."

He laughed and put an arm around her. "You know you have to wait six weeks right?"

She grimaced into his chest as her cold hands wandered inside his borrowed sweater making him flinch slightly. "Tell that to my ovaries."

"If I'd known it would get this reaction I'd have started chopping wood years ago." He sipped at his coffee as he held her. "Maybe Dylan won't have to share with us tonight."

"Believe me, after what he just saw in my head, I don't think he'll be stepping foot in our bedroom for a while."

"Yeah? Poor little guy. What were you thinking?"

"It would scare even you Sam."

He sighed. "God I would love to spend some time alone with you but I think I would feel a little guilty."

"Bonnie."

"Seems a bit harsh to rub her face in it." He frowned at the way that sounded.

Brooke's thoughts suddenly chastened and she tightened her arms around him. "I can't imagine what she must be going through. They're all out there somewhere and she's barely holding onto the kid she's having."

"We'll pull her through this. He'll be back."

As Sam's thoughts turned to his brother and where he might be at that moment he got an unmistakeable sign that Dean was ok. Sam's body froze and he released his wife.

"What is it?"

"You hear that?" He handed her the empty mug and jogged off around the corner of the house.

She frowned at his change of mood and put the mug down to follow him. As she got to the front she knew what had brought him running and was saddened by the sight of a stranger driving Dean's beloved Impala.

Sam was stood in the middle of the road with his arms held out in front of him. The car screeched to a halt on the gritted tarmac. He ran to the drivers side and the young man opened the window slowly.

Sam smiled to put him at ease but the guy still looked wary. "Sorry man, I...really like your car."

"Oh, thanks, just got it. Pretty sweet huh?"

Brooke winced as she watched the pain in her husbands eyes. "Yeah she's a beauty. How much?"

"You want to buy it?"

"I want to buy _her_."

The kid frowned at his expression. "Sorry, _she's_ not for sale."

"How much would I need to change your mind?"

That got him thinking. He'd bought it for an amount that had almost made Dean cry, but he saw the opportunity to make a quick profit. "Ten grand."

Sam huffed, _inflation_. It may as well be ten million. "You got a pen?"

The kid opened the glove compartment which used to house Dean's beretta and got a pen.

"Can I get your number, call you when I have the money?"

"Ok." He shrugged and Sam wrote his phone number on his hand.

"Do me a favor?"

"Whatever."

"Don't get any food on it til I give you a call."

The guy looked at him like he was mad and drove away as Sam watched from the middle of the street.

Brooke walked out to join him and put an arm around his waist. "That's a lot of money Sam."

He kissed the top of her head and looked at the number on his hand. "It's a small price to pay to see the look on his face."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cole stared the man down.

"I'm not surprised he didn't tell you. Probably didn't want to believe it himself."

"I'm not one of those things."

"True, you're like a pansy version."

"Fuck you."

"Not really your fault, I mean...while the others spent their time honing their dark powers, you've been listening to Metallica and banging cheerleaders."

Cole's mind was whirling. How was this possible and how the hell could his father have hidden this from him?

Ramirez watched him in interest. "Angry?"

Cole glared at him.

"Hey, I would be too, it's not just your father that lied to you, but sweet Uncle Sam, Bobby and even your beloved sister too. They all know." He shrugged.

"You're lying."

"I'm a lot of things Cole. Liar isn't one of them."

"I'm not evil."

"Like I said...you've got potential given the right circumstances. One simple thing changes and off you go, hurtling into the abyss." He clicked his fingers to emphasize his point.

"It's not going to happen."

"Look at you. I can practically hear your heart beating from here."

Cole shook his head trying to deny it even to himself.

"It's not the first time they've tried it. You think your Uncle's so squeaky clean?"

"What does that mean?"

He raised his hands. "Didn't work on him though, he's stronger than you and had your Dad to watch his back. Hope's abandoned you for a piece of French ass. Don't even get me started on that son of a bitch."

"She hasn't abandoned me."

He made a show of checking under his seat "You see her around? She's probably out there somewhere wrapping presents. Tell me, do your family accept Talia? Don't think she's a little...weird?"

"No." He was on the defensive now and could see himself losing this battle of wits.

"Face it, they don't know what it's like to feel like an outsider, she's the only one that really gets you. Without her you'd be nothing."

"Why are you telling me all this? You're turning me against the people you supposedly want to protect!"

He stood up and grabbed a knife. "Because when you're having the flesh peeled from your body in Hell, I want you to know why you're there. Not because of me, or any of this...but because your father didn't look out for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean strode over to Luc and shook his hand firmly. "Man, am I glad to see you. Did the others get out ok?"

"I dropped them off safely."

"Good." Dean couldn't keep the smile from his face as he took in the assembled hardware. He could see enough guns and semtex to stage a coup and he loved it. He felt rejuvenated and raring to go as all his doubts washed away.

"What made you come back?" Dean asked him.

"Just sucking up to the lady." He smiled. "I brought back up. They don't speak much English...but they're good." He gestured at the two scary looking thirty-something dudes in combats. "Uri and Sergei. They were in Spetsnaz." Dean shook their hands and nodded. He had heard about the Russian special forces and they were some hardcore bastards, he was impressed.

"We got a plan?" Dean rubbed his hands together as he heard his ride take off into the sky.

"Blow shit up?" Luc answered with a laugh.

"Hey, works for me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG Cole...hang in there Dad's coming!! ARGHHH**

**Dylan's a genius but I don't think he'll be sharing a bed with his folks for a while. **

**Sam...you're my hero!!**

**Stay tuned for news of Bobby's pirate adventures, the seige and whether Brooke will give her pelvic floor muscles a rest!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, SN4 is finally here and you Yanks should feel grateful you have it so easy. I had to kill a camel, offer sexual favors to the IT man at my hotel and even then it took me 3 freakin' hours to watch it...waiting for it to "buffer" just left me having more dirty thoughts than you can imagine!! No spoilers here though!!**

**Regardless of what happens to our boys in the 'real' world, I am moving on with the story. **

**In each chapter there's generally one thing that gets you all reviewing...and I have to say, I never get more response than when Baby turns on the horn! When he tore off his cast, lost his gimp cherry and pulled that trick with the belt, I scored reviews you (and Dean) wouldn't believe! Sam chopping wood had you going ga-ga! I loved it too!! **

**I am a hard core Dean girl, but when I make a withdrawal from the spank bank it always seems to be Sammy that pops out of my slot! xx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a place that remained dark most of the time there was no concept of day or night. Sam awoke and looked around himself in confusion. He wasn't exactly a stranger to waking up in new surroundings. When there was a baby to feed every three hours and a sister in law to check on, he closed his eyes any chance he got.

He glanced at Brooke who was lying next to him on her back with an arm slung over the edge of the bed. She was as exhausted as he was and it seemed her ardor from the day before had cooled somewhat.

Lily was fussing on his bare chest as she sought her next meal and it was her tiny fluttering movements that had woken him. If they wanted to they could have made a crib for her but the fact that she still refused to yell stopped them. He knew it wasn't the best thing to have a baby in bed with two tired parents but he couldn't help it. He didn't think there was anything wrong with her vocal cords but he always felt better when she stayed with him or Brooke in bed.

He looked at his watch, it was barely morning but he figured he should start his day anyway. He stretched slightly as he held the baby to him and she made noises like a mewling kitten making him smile as he kissed the top of her head and got up.

It was freezing cold but he ignored the chill as he padded across the room in his sweatpants and grabbed a blanket to wrap around his daughter. On his way to the kitchen he passed Bonnie's room and opened the door slightly. She was a light sleeper at the best of times so he was quiet as he went to the bed and checked her pulse. Reassured she was ok, he pulled the blanket over her shoulders and brushed her hair gently with his fingers.

Sam closed the door behind him and rocked Lily as she got impatient with him. Soothing sounds didn't work so he kept his lips on the top of her head as he murmured to her. They were learning fast how to appease her without using the obvious techniques and he found that he was falling more in love with her with each passing day.

When he got to the lounge he saw the tree lights on and realized that Dylan had been busy. Sam smiled as he walked in and found him fully dressed, carrying in logs to start a fire.

"I hope you weren't going to light that yourself."

"Hey Dad. No, I heard you get up."

"I'll just get a bottle prepared and I'll do it while you feed your sister."

"I already did the bottle, it's cooling." He put the logs down on the settle and Sam stared at him in impressed surprise.

"Wow. What got into you this morning?"

Dylan passed him as he went to the kitchen. "We got lots to do."

"Yeah?"

He came back from the kitchen and went to the couch holding out his arms for Lily. Sam had to laugh, his son had always been sweet but he had grown up so much it was incredible. Just a short while ago he seemed such a kid and now, he was a mini-Dean. Sam was slightly startled by the comparison but it wasn't really a bad thing. He passed Lily over and went to go start the fire.

"We gotta find a way to get some money?"

Sam glanced at him over his shoulder. "Yeah."

"So we can get the Impala?"

Sam smiled again. "I think your Uncle would rather have lost his leg."

"He needs help."

Sam paused and looked at him. "What?"

"He got to that place. I had a dream about it. They'll see him coming a mile away."

Sam dropped what he was doing and sat on the couch. "What did you see?"

"He can get past most things but it's the psychics...I know that now. They blocked our abilities when we were there and they're going to lead the soldiers straight to him."

Sam thought for a second. "We need to find some way to counteract them. Do you know how long we have?"

Dylan shrugged.

"I shouldn't have let him go alone." Sam muttered.

"He's not alone. He has Luc."

"Seriously?" Sam exhaled suddenly wide awake, and went back to the fire. "I'll get this set up and then we'll hit the books, there has to be a way to help them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny rubbed Steve's back as he hurled once more over the side of the boat. Even without the hangover from hell this would have been a nightmare. The stench of fish on the small trawler was overwhelming and waves were crashing into the side. They had all been sick already and they were barely an hour in. Their only consolation was the fact that they hadn't eaten in so long, all that came up was bile and Moonshine. It didn't taste or smell much better on the return trip.

"This is ridiculous. Who needs family anyway? I mean, we can just send them a postcard or something." Hope was collapsed on the deck heedless of fish grease. She was practically green.

Bobby kicked her in the thigh with his boot. "One hand for you, one for the boat. The last thing we need is you goin' overboard!"

She grimaced and pulled herself to her feet as she clung to the railing.

Vitali was having a blast as he watched them, a cigar hanging out of the side of his mouth as he steered the tiny vessel around the vast coastline.

The wind was relentless as it tore through them and they were at serious risk of hypothermia. They needed fresh air but they also needed to stay in shelter. Bobby led the way as they staggered back to the small cabin housing the wheel and not much else.

Vitali turned to them offering out a jar. "Pickled herring?" Steve gagged and ran back outside with Johnny in tow as Vitali laughed. "Americans."

"I swear if I hear one more person say that..." Hope muttered under her breath to Bobby.

"Easy..." He warned. She had a bad temper at the best of times and could kick ass like a man but he couldn't afford to let her go postal in a confined space.

"What's so important in Point Hope?" Vitali asked conversationally.

"I heard the nightlife's great." She answered with a scowl.

"Just wanna be there for Christmas is all."

He didn't believe them for a second. "Moose Ridge, no car, no warm clothes. Raises suspicion." He kept his eyes on the sea.

"Yeah, we're just sightseein'." Bobby's tone was harsh.

"Wonder if helicopter sightseeing too."

Bobby put a restraining hand on Hope's arm. "What helicopter?"

"Crash in sea off Russian coast."

Hope felt sick again. Bobby glared at her to keep quiet. "Didn't hear nothin'."

He shrugged. "No big deal. No one on board."

They glanced again at one another in relief. "Why are you helping us?" Hope asked him. "I know we'll pay you, but it doesn't look like you do yourself any favors much less total strangers."

"I like cards..." The Russian continued.

"Huh?"

He smiled around the cigar and pointed at Bobby first, then Hope. "One Ace, a Joker and two Queens. Almost full house, yes?"

He laughed at his own joke as Hope glared at his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had done some pretty intense training in his time and when it came to the supernatural he was the best there was. In all his years though he had never had cause to handle any anti-personnel mines and looked on with respect as Luc got the kit ready. He had enough explosives to take out half the State.

"Do I wanna know where you got all this stuff, including them?" He gestured at the two men.

Luc didn't seem bothered by the question. "Mercenaries are like Hunters I guess, there is a code. You do them a favor and they are obliged to return it."

"What kinda favor did you do these guys?" Dean frowned as he loaded weapons.

Luc was unravelling fuses and looked Dean in the eye. "Nothing yet, they have me on credit. Perhaps ten years from now, Uri winds up captured in The Congo or Nicaragua. No question, I'll go break him out. Sergei dies maybe one day, I'll make sure his wife and children are cared for. That's the deal."

"So just by doing this, you're indebted to them for the rest of your life? Seriously?"

He engaged the heavy automatic in his hands. "We're all indebted to someone Dean. Men like us don't need a excuse to die, we only need a reason to live."

Dean stared at him and wondered at someone who could be so articulate in a language that wasn't their own. The man had managed to voice in two short sentences what he'd been trying to say all his life.

He thought Luc was an amazing fighter with unsurpassed skills but everything he had seen and heard about him questioned his ability to provide his daughter with any kind of life. Dean knew that he couldn't judge the guy without talking to him first and if they both got through the day alive then Dean was definately going to be having a chat with him. As it was, he was more than impressed by the fact that he had even come back for Cole.

"Thanks." Dean looked a little embarrassed. "I mean, I probably could have gone in alone and kicked ass but it's good that you're here, ya might learn something."

Luc smiled and threw him a stun grenade. "Don't mention it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole glanced at the blade that Ramirez held and his lip curled up. "Just make it quick. Do me at least one favor."

Ramirez stared at the blade in his hand. "Actually, I'll be doing your father and the rest of us a favor; find the answer to the final question."

"Which is?" His breath was coming in gulps as he began to feel the heat in his veins.

"You're the only one of your kind Cole. It would take silver to kill a Shapeshifter. But a human would die if I stabbed them with this Stainless Steel blade. I don't know what would work on you."

"You're sick."

"It's the final experiment...it's gonna hurt but..." He shrugged. "Depending on who you take after more, it may or may not kill you."

Cole felt an overwhelming rush of anger and adrenaline as the knife descended. Every part of his body strained to break loose but he wasn't quick enough.

As if it happened in slow motion, he stared down in shock as the blade entered his chest. He knew what was happening and his brain was screaming but his body took a moment to catch up.

It wasn't until he felt the serrated edge withdraw from his chest cavity that he managed to move at all.

"You bastard!" he yelled more out of reflex because his mind still wasn't functioning properly.

At his age Cole didn't have much of a life to flash before his eyes but it was enough to spur him on. As the air left his lungs he went into overdrive and as though it was happening to someone else. His right hand suddenly wrenched free of its restraints and whipped up to grab Ramirez's wrist as he tried to plunge the knife into his body once more.

Cole ignored the pain and the fact that blood was pumping from the wound like a tap had been turned on as he grappled with the kife. Ramirez threw a left hook but he still refused to let go. Finally the man put both hands to the knife handle and grimaced as he pushed downwards. He moved backwards out of Cole's reach as the kid looked down once more in shock at the knife handle poking out of his midsection.

A wheezing sound came from his chest as he looked at Ramirez. He could see a shadow of regret briefly in the man's eyes as he realized it wouldn't take silver after all and that Cole was more human than anyone thought.

Cole coughed and blood spattered onto his chin. He couldn't speak and his freed right hand went to the knife and began to pull it out. His fist slipped on the blood, slicing open his palm. Ramirez realized he was going for the weapon and got there first, pulling it out in one swift movement.

As air filled his chest cavity it began to crush his lungs and he had no room to scream or speak. His naked body was slick and sticky with pints of blood and he began to shiver as he felt the life drain out of him. His head was swimming and fell back against the chair as the lights in the room flickered. He didn't know if he had imagined it but he swore he could feel a vibration in his body as the building shook.

An alarm came from somewhere and Ramirez lost interest in him and ran out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're in." Dylan whispered.

Dean and Luc would probably not have realized the role that Sam and his son had played in getting them into the large facility. It had physically and mentally drained Sam as he attempted to block the signals getting to the psychics. It's not like he had any of their belongings to focus on so it was left to Sam's memory of their location.

Brooke had taken Lily and was less than happy with what was happening. Her son was getting stronger and more focused with each passing day and now Sam was catching up. It worried her but she knew that Dylan would be plagued by dreams and visions regardless of what they did. She comforted herself with the fact that Sam knew what he was doing and wouldn't endanger his son in any way.

Sam took a deep breath and the fact that his head felt about ready to explode didn't show on his face as he opened his eyes. He was sat on the floor opposite Dylan. Sam had been the one who had blocked the psychics, he wouldn't let his son get involved although he allowed him to watch what he did.

Sam looked at him and Dylan suddenly slumped backwards onto the rug in front of the fire. "Dyl!" Sam almost shouted as he got to his knees and pulled the little boy to him.

He held his face in one large hand. "Dylan, talk to me!"

His eyes remained closed but his mouth opened as he wheezed and clutched suddenly at his chest.

Sam's mind was racing and his heart was pounding as Dylan began to have a seizure. "Jesus, no. Oh no..."

Brooke came through from the bedroom and saw Sam cradling Dylan as he shook. "What happened?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know...he just started to convulse..."

She placed Lily on the couch and propped a cushion next to her to stop her from falling. Brooke fell to the floor next to Sam and grabbed Dylan. "We have to give him space, stop him from hurting himself." His mothers hands reached for his face. "Honey, what's happening?" She tried to keep her voice even and calm but there was no response. "Is he having a vision?"

Sam shrugged. "He's never done anything like this before."

Dylan couldn't speak as his eyes suddenly opened and he stared at Sam. He leaned over him trying to keep the fear from his expression. "I'm here Dylan. Talk to me."

A little hand shot up and Sam recognized the sign.

"What's he saying?" Brooke stared at her husband.

"Cole. What about him?" Dylan made another series of one handed signs that Sam tried to translate. Sam looked at Brooke again. "He's dying...Dylan can feel it."

"Oh my God." A whisper came from the door.

Sam and Brooke turned to see Bonnie leaning in the open doorway. She was pale as she looked at the little boy lying on the floor. Sam didn't have time to hold her hand too. "Don't panic. Dean's there, he's not gonna let anything happen to Cole." Sam said with as much conviction as he could muster.

He turned back to his own child and picked him up. There was nothing he could do to stop this, he felt powerless to help Dylan or his nephew and it terrified him. All he could do as he paced up and down the room was to hold his son and provide as much comfort as he could. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that Dean would get there in time, because if something happened to Cole, Sam didn't know if he would take Dylan down with him. Sam had no idea why Dylan was suddenly linked to his cousin like this, it had never happened before, even with Hope.

Dylan was getting so grown up but he was still a baby to his father. Sam rocked him gently in his arms "It's ok, I won't let anything happen to you sweetheart. I'm here." He murmured into his hair.

"What do we do?!" Brooke couldn't deal with feeling so useless and was beginning to tear her hair out.

Sam couldn't look at her as he focused his attention on Dylan. He remembered what the little boy had said about Dean before his Uncle had left. He could only do what was necessary if they believed in him. "We just have to have faith that Dean'll fix this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luc and the other two men had gone in first. Their combat gear would let them blend in to the surroundings as they laid down the charges. Dean didn't know how they had gotten past the psychics but he didn't question it as he took his place with the automatic weapon and took cover as the explosions rocked the huge facility.

Dean heard the sirens go off and the noise was deafening as all hell was unleashed. He headed down the corridor to the access point of the hangar. The only good thing to come out of this entire mess was that they had done a good job on his leg and he felt no more pain as he ran.

The large metal doors whistled open and Dean fell into a crouch and started to fire as soldiers streamed steadily out. As they realized they were under attack they started to retreat and the four men moved forwards once more.

Dean pulled the pin out of the stun grenade and there was a huge flash of bright light that momentarily blinded all the soldiers. Dean waited for it to calm and moved around the door, firing into the narrow passageway. Luc was on the other side and between them they managed to cut down all the men. They fell in a tangled heap of limbs that they had to step over in order to get to the main hangar.

When they got to the metallic walkway they were prepared. Uri and Sergei took high positions providing covering fire as Luc slung his weapon over his shoulder and swung up into the rafters balancing without fear like a gymnast. He began to throw grenades into the room as sirens wailed and people screamed. Dean kept an eye out for his son, he wasn't in any of the cages and wasn't running.

Dean ran quickly down the steps and dodged the explosions. Everyone ignored him as they attempted to escape and not get eaten by a monster in the process. Dean didn't worry about the Vampires and other creatures that had been freed. He'd kill them all if they stood between him and his son.

Finally as he got midway down the massive room he caught sight of Ramirez who was covered in soot and attempting to put out a fire which engulfed one of his men. Dean thought it may only take a second to put a bullet into him but a peverse part of his mind wanted to look into his eyes as the life left them.

Dean was distracted for a second by the sight of Jo next to him in her cell. He didn't need to think too much about it as he slammed the butt of the automatic into the control panel and she was released. He stepped inside trying not to flinch at the sight of her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out. "Get out of here!"

She stared at him like some vague part of her brain recognized him.

"GO!" He pushed her towards the exit and carried on moving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had sent his wife to take Bonnie back to her room. She wouldn't thank him for it but he needed to focus and couldn't handle the distraction.

Dylan had gone limp and Sam had been forced to lay him down as he tore around the house looking for the things that he needed. He had often wondered why when their children were so connected, he and his brother had no genetic link like that. Dean had instincts that were hard to match and they could finish each others sentences but it wasn't like they were The Village of the Damned.

The only time he had ever had that was when Ling had put the spell on them and he prayed it would work again. He had to give Dean his abilities so he could find Cole and save him.

Tearing up the carpet he began to spray paint a symbol hurriedly onto the floorboards. He placed down the candles and herbs and said a silent prayer up to Ling that he was doing this right. Finally he began the incantation and could begin to feel the energy rise in him as Dean's soul joined with his. He was almost knocked off his feet by the power of it. He figured his powers were developing because he could almost see through Dean's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole knew he was dying but wasn't scared. He reached over with his right hand to try and untie the other but was too weak. He was pissed that he would have to die like this but for some reason didn't feel so alone as he should.

He could hear the explosions and chaos raining down all around him as plaster fell from the ceiling and mingled with his blood. It could only mean one thing. His dad had arrived, it was just a shame he was too late. He thought without feeling.

He thought about his mother and how she would cope with his death. Would she follow him? He saw with clarity that there was no way she would survive it. His dad would probably drink himself into oblivion and Sam would try to hold them all together as best he could.

His thoughts then turned to Talia and he wondered if she had made it. What happened to her if her charge died? Would she just hook up with the next one?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was torn, he wanted to finish Ramirez for good but also couldn't waste time. He needed to find Cole and saw him trapped in a burning room in his minds eye.

Suddenly he was almost knocked on his ass and looked around in shock as he realized it wasn't an explosion but a spell that had overwhelmed him. He could almost hear Sam's voice in his head urging him to hurry.

He made his choice and began to run, throwing his body into doors as he searched frantically for his son. "Cole!" he screamed over the sounds of the sirens. "Cole?!"

Luc was suddenly next to him and searched by his side, covering him as they knocked into screaming and injured scientists running for cover.

Dean grabbed one of them in passing and shook the woman so hard her eyeballs almost fell out of the sockets. "Where's my son?!"

She was shell-shocked and simply stared at him.

He slapped her hard across the cheek. "Cole, my son! Tell me where he is right now!"

She gestured vaguely over her shoulder and Dean released her. Running in the direction of where she had pointed suddenly feeling an overwhelming urgency come over him. He could feel Sam's panic and knew something big had gone down. He continued to shout his son's name and finally came to a sealed metal door.

He banged on it and knew without doubt that his son was inside. "Cole! I'm comin'!"

"Wait." Luc pulled him to one side and began to warm some plastic explosives in his hands. He moulded it to the door frame and set a charge pulling Dean backwards with him as they took cover.

The door blew off its hinges a second later and Dean sprang to his feet stepping over the debris as he raised the gun and struggled to see through the dust.

He almost wished he hadn't bothered when he saw his son lying bleeding in front of him. He took a second to check he was alone as he fought the bile rising in his gullet. He turned to Luc.

"Talia's here somewhere. Find her!"

The Frenchman left and Dean paused a second lowering his gun slowly. "Cole?" He couldn't bear the thought he was too late as he moved slowly forwards seeing no sign of life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam knelt at Dylan's side stroking his hair and could feel his grief double as he felt Dean's match it in intensity.

The little boys breathing had become shallow and Sam could tell he didn't have long left. He knew Dean would be looking at his own son with a mixture of the same shock and helplessness as he watched his life ebb away in front of him.

He pulled him off the couch and held his small body against his own as sobs wracked through it. "I'm sorry." He said as he rocked him once more. "I'm so sorry..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stumbled forwards and his weapon clattered to the ground as he looked at Cole. He could feel an almost overwhelming sense of loss tear at him until he saw a small sign of life beneath one of his eyelids.

Dean suddenly sprang into action from autopilot and unfastened the restraints quickly. He tore off his outer shirt and tried to stem the flow of blood as he held him.

"Cole, it's Dad...I'm here. You're gonna be ok." He looked at the cloth in his hands and it was already soaked with blood like he could have wrung it out. He kept applying pressure nevertheless and heard a wheeze knowing his lungs were being crushed. "Shit!"

He looked around and found a discarded swipe card for the door. He left his son and grabbed it, he tore open some drawers and finally found some surgical tape. "Hang in there." He said softly as he fought a rising panic within him. He placed the card flat over the wound and tore at the tape with his teeth finally pulling it free and winding it around his chest to seal the hole.

The chest was freed slightly and Cole suddenly took a breath like he'd been saved from drowning. Dean gathered him up again and put a blood soaked hand on his face. "Don't leave me...Please."

"Dad?" Came the whisper.

"It's me. You're gonna be ok, I promise."

"Where were you?"

The muffled words were like a knife in Dean's own chest. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

There was a sound at the door and Dean turned as Luc walked in. Talia was hooked under one of his arms like a small child. "She's hurt." He explained a little needlessly as her head slumped onto his shoulder.

Dean went to her and looked at her face. She'd been beaten and he couldn't believe the mess she was in. He put his hands under her arms and pulled her away from Luc as she groaned. He lifted her up and shrugged an arm to make her open her eyes.

"Talia? Cole's hurt, can you fix him?"

Dean shook his head and looked at Luc desperately. The man left him to it as he went to help his friends knowing Dean wanted and needed to be alone.

Dean took a deep breath. "I know you're hurt but he's gonna die." He felt like a total shit as he pushed her to come to. They had obviously done a real number on her but what other choice did he have?

She finally wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. "Take me to him." Came the whisper in his ear.

He suddenly felt a little hope as he turned and went back to Cole. He laid the nymph down next to her blood soaked lover and watched as she almost unconsciously curled into him.

Dean felt like an intruder on the scene and stood a little awkwardly waiting for something to happen when a voice spoke from the door.

"You don't change Winchester. Are you willing to sacrifice anyone for your family? You realize you're killing her?"

He turned and looked at Ramirez who stood in the doorway with a gun on him. "You did this to my boy?" Dean said it as more of a statement as days worth of fury welled up in him.

He shrugged. "I'm just sending him home. Leave him to die in peace."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam continued to hold his son and begged silently for his life. Why would anyone do this to an innocent kid? He knew there must be a reason but he was struggling to see the logic as he struggled to contemplate life without him in it.

He loosened his grasp a little as he felt some movement. "Dyl?"

Small arms went around his neck as his son hugged him. "Daddy." He started to cry and Sam almost collapsed in relief.

He waited a second and then pulled him away slightly. "How do you feel?" He checked him over but saw nothing untoward. "Can you breathe ok?"

Dylan nodded but was pale and drained despite the tears.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know I just feel sad. So sad..."

Sam frowned and struggled to get up from the floor as his body ached with tension. "You're ok now...nothing will happen to you while I'm here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sprang forwards with such speed that Ramirez had no time to squeeze the trigger until his hand had been raised above his head. Dean kept hold of his wrist in a death grip and began to punch the man in the face.

"You don't wanna know the shit storm I keep in reserve for anyone who hurts one of my family." Dean slammed his wrist against the metal door frame and heard it break as the gun fell loose.

He gripped the man by the shirt and stared at him. "I almost lost my wife and baby cos of you, you fuckin' bastard. Now my first born?" He wrenched his face down onto his knee and felt the cartilege give. "You know what I did to Asswipe...why would anyone try to piss me off?" He was going for it now as he pummelled the man with his clenched fists.

Dean paused, out of breath when he heard a scream. He held Ramirez upright as he turned and saw Cole holding Talia to him. She was hanging limp in his embrace and looked paler than ever. It was obvious she was dead and his son's wails filled him with guilt.

"What did you do?!" Cole screamed at his father. "Why?!"

Ramirez laughed causing blood to spray over Dean. "And I'm the bad guy? Bang up job Dad, you just killed the woman he loved...intentionally."

Dean didn't know which way to turn as both of them stared at him. Finally it was Ramirez who got his attention. "She lived for hundreds of years and all it took was for a Winchester to fall for her and it's end game for Talia."

"Shut your mouth!" Dean snarled.

"Is this the legacy you want Cole?" He continued. "They all die in the end...your mom's not far behind. I give her til New Year."

Dean saw red and barely a thought passed through his mind as he reached for the man's throat and gripped it tearing out his windpipe in one swift movement. Anything to stop him talking.

His eyes blinked a couple of times in shock as air hissed from the gaping hole and his head fell at an angle. Dean finally let him go and he collapsed on the floor in a heap.

It took a moment for Dean to catch his breath and when he finally looked at his son he wished that he hadn't. He looked more broken than when he was dying and Dean couldn't bear it.

"I didn't know what to do..." He tried. "You were gonna die."

"Well then you shoulda let me die!" He yelled in a voice full of hurt rage.

Cole struggled from the chair to his feet holding her dead body to him as though he could reverse it himself. He cried into her hair as he realized it wasn't going to work and that she was gone.

The building shook as Luc appeared and took in the scene. "La pauvre." He muttered. "Dean we have to go, the place is coming down."

"I'm not goin' anywhere with you." Cole glared at his father.

"I'm takin' you home."

"The hell you are!"

"I promised your mother." Dean said by way of explanation.

"What about your promise to me?! What good are we if we just lose everyone?!"

Dean's face turned into a mask. "Get her out of here."

Luc stepped forward and held onto Talia waiting for Cole to release her. "I'll look after her."

He finally let go and Luc left holding onto her body respectfully.

"Where the hell were you? Do you know what they did to her? To me?!"

"I tried to get here, I swear."

"You tried to get here for him." He pointed at the dead man on the ground. "It was revenge that brought you back. Not me."

"It's not true." Dean said through gritted teeth as the facility collapsed around them. "Look, hate me all you want now but I'm taking you home." He leaned forwards and pulled back a fist slugging him on the chin and knocking him out cold. Dean bent down and heaved him onto his shoulder as he made his escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG Poor Dean...ok...there's only a couple of more chapters to go as this story finally comes to its conclusion. Will Cole hate Dean? What about poor little Dylan? Is anyone having a Merry Christmas this year?**

**Watch this space xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for the reviews again. I love the action too but it's wound down now so we can have some sweetness and light...**

**I love changing the mood, as you know and it starts all angsty but there's humour along the way and the welcome return of someone I hadn't forgotten about.**

**Sam's just adorable and you finally get to see what Dean wrote in his letter to Bonnie! Yay!! Could i do him justice? No idea!**

**My medal for this chap has to go to Bobby though cos he's just priceless - although Dyl comes in close second.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was one thing that no one could deny, the life of a Winchester was never dull. Even in the midst of high drama the boring things of everyday life still needed to be taken care of. Any outsider would consider the way they lived to be bizarre and for once Sam had to agree.

He had almost lost his son that morning but as he put him to bed he still had other responsibilities to take care of. He had made his brother a promise to look after his wife and he intended to make sure she wasn't a nervous wreck by the time he got back.

He went to her room and opened the curtains forcing the dim light through. He could hear her sniff and felt bad about the way that he had acted before but he knew she would understand, she wasn't a ball buster. He supposed that the only reason she hadn't died years ago was that she didn't take things personally and she barely argued with anyone. She was a pretty unique woman and would have to be to have lived with his brother for so long without forcing him to dilute his personality in the slightest. Sam loved her dearly but when they were alone he couldn't help the fact that she always looked at him like she wished he were his brother instead. Maybe Brooke made Dean feel like that too, he had no idea.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. She was facing away from him curled up in a ball with a pillow propped between her knees. It was easy to forget sometimes that she was almost six months pregnant as it had all gotten lost in the whole demon drama and Lily's birth. She hadn't put on much weight and didn't have that radiant 'glow' that people associated with expectant mothers. She had never complained and that was half the problem with her. Sometimes you didn't realize anything was wrong until it was almost too late.

"Hey." He said quietly. "I think Cole's going to be ok." Her hands covered her face and she began to sob wholeheartedly. "I'm sorry I scared you."

She reached back a small hand and he took it in his own. She didn't move otherwise and he knew without doubt that she was suffering a lot more than they knew.

"Are you bleeding?"

She shook her head.

"Does it hurt?"

She didn't respond so he knew it must.

He closed his eyes and fought a sigh. Dean was such a strong person both physically and mentally that Sam often imagined Bonnie as a butterfly attracted by his light. She drew strength from his brother and he knew he would have to be his surrogate if he was going to get her better. He ran a hand over her hair. "I'll be back in a second ok?"

He wearily went to the bathroom and ran some hot water. It came out freezing cold. He ran it for five minutes before he gave up. "Shit!" He ended up in the kitchen where Brooke later found him boiling huge saucepans of water.

Her arms wound around his waist from behind and she hugged him. "She ok?"

"No." he huffed. "Thought a bath might help. I guess this really is the frontier. How the hell do I make this better for her?"

She turned him around. "She wants him, that's true but you're not second to anyone...believe me."

He smiled but shook his head. "She could be at death's door and he'd still make her laugh."

"She'll be fine. She's just worried."

He paused. "When you were locked in the vault with Dean...how did he get you through it?"

She looked almost apologetic. "He made us laugh. He changed the words to some stupid Christmas Carols."

"Well that says it all. I just seem to make women cry more when I try to cheer them up."

She bit her lip as she looked at her adored husband. "Oh darlin' that's because they know they can't have you and it makes them want to kill themselves."

He rolled his eyes at her and knew she was just trying to help. He was distracted by the boiling water and went to take the first pan through to the bathroom. Brooke watched him go and then went to see Bonnie taking a towel with her.

Bonnie was still crying and Brooke knew what the power of hormones combined with fear could do to a woman. It was true, Sam was right to be worried, she didn't look good.

Brooke sat next to her and combed her hair with her fingers. "They'll be fine. You have to look after yourself and that baby you know. You said the same to me when Sam disappeared into that wormhole."

She sniffed and nodded. "I just can't help it."

Brooke leaned down. "Sam's really worried about you, he promised Dean you'd be ok. Do you want him to get his ass kicked?"

"I know, I'm sorry." She hiccuped.

Brooke pulled the pillow from between her knees and helped her to sit up. Bonnie was still wearing the shirt Dean had put on her and she caught his scent as she took it off. It probably wasn't helping matters Brooke thought as she wrapped a towel around her.

"Sam may not be the laugh-in-the-face-of-death type but he's an amazing hugger. He's only on loan ok..." Brooke stated with mock seriousness. "But I tell you what might help. Don't think of him as Dean's little brother."

Bonnie's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Imagine he's Rhett and you're Mellie, and he's rescuing your pregnant ass while Atlanta burns all around you."

Bonnie snorted. "You're crazy."

"Hey, doesn't mean you love Ashley any less but someone's gotta get you through. May as well be someone hot right?"

That finally got a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As though he were made of something other than flesh and bone, the four men looked on as Cole washed the blood from his body with handfuls of snow. Luc and his friends turned back to the helicopter whispering amongst themselves as Dean watched his son.

He hadn't been unconscious for long and had fought his father off at the first opportunity. Dean had managed to get him out though and that was all that mattered as he watched him dress in the combats Luc had provided.

Cole picked up Talia's body and refused all help as he disappeared into the barren woods to bury her. Dean didn't care and followed him anyway, to offer protection but also to make sure he didn't slip away from them. He had never seen Cole act like this and knew that it had less to do with a prophecy and more to do with brainwashing. If he could have resurrected Ramirez to kill him again he would have done, the bastard deserved it.

Dean was sorry that Talia was gone but if he had to make the same decision again, he wouldn't hesitate. She was there to protect Cole as much as Dean was and if he could have saved his son by giving his own life he would have. He knew that Cole wouldn't see it that way and wondered if he could convince him otherwise.

They didn't have a spade and it almost broke Dean's heart to see his son dig into the frozen soil with his bare hands. His jaw was set and he shed no tears like he already knew what he was going to do but was biding his time. Dean had never wished for a psychic ability before but right then he would have given anything to have been able to read Cole's mind. Once again Dean felt out of the loop as the only man in his family who had never buried a woman they loved. It was something he prayed to God he would never have to do having seen his father and Sam go through it. There was a part of him though that would never truly understand any of them because of it.

It seemed to take forever but Dean waited patiently as Cole dug the shallow grave. He was out of breath and sweating despite the cold by the time he was done yet he still ignored his father completely.

Cole looked at Talia's naked body for a moment and Dean knew for once what he was thinking. He had no grave marker, no shroud and no memento to bury with a woman that had meant so much to him. Dean watched him climb out of the hole and impassively walk over to him.

"Can I have your knife?"

Dean removed it from it's sheath and flipped it in his palm. Cole took it and walked away again.

Dean watched as he lifted Talia and kissed her briefly before laying her gently in the hole. As his son stood over the open grave he said a brief prayer and grabbing the bottom of his hair he hacked it off with the knife and let it fall into the grave like he was suddenly Samson without his Delilah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We make good time." Vitali stated as they all stared over the railings at the town.

"Not exactly a heaving Metropolis is it?" Johnny said.

"Compared to Moose Ridge it's practically Paris in the Springtime." Hope retorted.

"I'll just be glad to be on dry land." Steve hadn't stopped being sick the whole day and was looking severely dehydrated.

"I hope they found somewhere decent to live." Hope pondered.

"There's just one issue." Johnny whispered. "How are we going to pay Captain Birdseye over here?"

"More importantly how do we find Sam and Dean?" Steve said. "We can always get money."

Hope looked at the small town. "Something tells me we just find the nearest motel or bar and we'll find Dad. You have money?"

"No, but I can get it. Has to be a bank here."

Bobby coughed. "It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, it'll be closed. Besides, we can't wire money, we do that and the Feds'll screw us quicker than a virgin on sale in a dime store."

Steve frowned at him slightly. "I can do a wire that can't be traced. I don't have many skills but I have some!"

"You're a genius." Johnny smiled.

"Still don't help us much boys, we need four hundred bucks fast."

"The guys have got to have money by now." Johnny shrugged.

"You wanna have to take Rasputin home to the gals then be my guest but I don't want us havin anythin' more to do with him."

"What do you suggest?"

"I dunno, but I'll think of somethin'." Bobby answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The greatest irony of Dean's life would always be the fact that he thought he was a bad caregiver. He liked to think he was casual and went about things in a mechanical fashion. He didn't express his feelings well and that was the reason why he was exactly the person you wanted to have around when you were sick or hurt. Sam and Bonnie both knew that when you needed Dean you didn't have to ask. He could take on the most horrific nursing task without flinching and crack a joke whilst he did it. If he truly loved you, he never had to say it but every action spelled it out a million ways.

She knew it was because of Sam's accident that he was that way and it had made him a better person in the long run. The fact that he didn't treat her like a lost cause made Bonnie feel more at ease and had always made her fight harder to stay alive. There was no bullshit with Dean, he was fiercely protective and he certainly never patronized anyone. When she was alone she would often wonder why he stuck by her all these years and what he got out of it. He had always deserved so much more than she could offer.

This was the first time Bonnie had felt this sick and he hadn't been with her. Being pregnant made her feel ten times more vulnerable and even though she knew Sam as well as she could know anyone, she still missed Dean with a vengeance.

As Sam carried her back to the bedroom from the bath she actually felt a lot better. Brooke and Lily were using up the water now as they couldn't face going through the same again until Sam got the water heater fixed.

"How do you feel now?" He asked as he lay her on the bed.

She tried not to think about the images that Brooke had put in her head but it made things easier and she felt less like crying. "Better. Thanks Sam."

He frowned like he always did. "For what?"

"Everything you did for Cole, what you're doing now...I just want you to know I don't take you for granted, I'm lucky I have such a cool brother-in-law."

When Sam smiled it was like she suddenly got a flash of why he drove other women crazy. His looks were less obvious than Dean's but no less devastating. "You're family. You don't have to thank me." He coughed a little like he was embarrassed. "Dean's going to be back tomorrow. I know you miss him and the others. But he...uh...he left you this." Sam pulled a box and an envelope out of his back pocket and handed them to her. "I've known Dean all my life and he never wrote a letter before. I think he gave it to me because he doesn't want to be here when you read it."

Her eyes closed momentarily. "Please tell me this isn't a Will?"

He smiled again. "Like he has anything to bequeathe. I think it's worse. I think he wrote you a love letter." His lips curved downwards and his eyebrows shot up like he couldn't quite believe it himself.

Bonnie stared at the envelope in shock and looked back at him. "Are you sure it was him and not something pretending to be him?"

He laughed "Pretty sure. You don't think he'd do that?"

"Dean's capable of a lot but even I barely know what his handwriting looks like."

"Maybe he'll surprise you."

She shrugged. "He has every day for almost nineteen years."

"You want me to sit with you while you read it?"

"Do you mind?"

He shook his head. He handed her the discarded shirt. "I'll just go check on Dylan, I'll be back in a minute."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sergei and Uri took the controls of the helicopter as it finally took off after hours of waiting for Cole. The remaining three men sat in the rear in complete silence joined by their surprise guest. As they had been getting ready to set off they had seen Uri raise his gun at something. They were all alert but when Dean saw what it was he smiled and told him to hold off as Dylan's German Shepherd came bounding up to them with frost on his coat.

He jumped immediately onto Dean putting his front paws on his shoulders shocking him slightly. Dean checked the tag. "Nitro...right." He said remembering as the dog licked his face. "I know a kid who's gonna be real happy to see you." He smiled glad of the excuse and shunted the dog into the chopper.

The sun was setting and the sky was already awash with galaxies of stars. It was an awe inspiring sight but Dean ignored it as he watched the hard set of his son's jaw. He knew that no matter what he did, the old Cole was lost to them forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the small vessel docked at the even smaller harbour Vitali secured it with the help of the harbour master. A plank was moved into place for them to disembark and none of them could wait.

"I think you forget something." Vitali told them.

"We ain't forgotten your money." Bobby told him.

"I stay here and wait. She stays with me." He indicated Hope as he sat down on a metal crate and lit a cigar.

"No chance." Johnny stated.

"Call it insurance."

Johnny looked at Bobby. "You go find the boys. I'll stay with Hope."

Bobby glared at the Russian and nodded as he made his way onto dry land followed by Steve.

Hope wasn't impressed, who the hell did the guy think he was? "If we wanted to we could just throw you overboard. I'm no one's insurance policy, we'll stay here cos we pay our debts and that's the only reason."

"You think you're tough?"

"I know I am."

Johnny rolled his eyes. Hope's mouth could get her into trouble quicker than an out of date condom.

"You ever spend twenty years in Russian goulag?" He grimaced.

"Isn't that like a soup?" Johnny frowned.

"That's a _goulash_." Hope hit him on the arm.

"Oh I'd kill for a nice hot bowl of that right now."

"Or a burger. I'm starving." She continued.

"With fries and a Martini and those little pickles?"

She groaned "Totally."

They were lost in their fantasies and completely ignoring the Russian who was trying hard to be menacing. He eventually gave up and went in search of some alcohol with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie leaned back against Sam's chest as he wrapped an arm around her. She didn't think of Sam in any other way than as Dean's brother. It was true though, it felt really nice to be held by him and she had almost forgotten how nice.

She shook slightly as she opened the blue envelope and took out the sheet of paper. She could understand Hope's excitement when she used to receive one of these from Luc and felt sad that they had all been lost in the fire.

She opened out the sheet of paper and Sam glanced at it with a frown. "Wow, he didn't even scribble anything out. Looks like he put in some real effort."

Bonnie smiled to herself and Sam closed his eyes and relaxed for a while leaving her to read it in privacy as he stroked her back.

xxx

_Bonnie, _

_I'll give you a second to get over the shock of finding out your husband isn't totally illiterate. Take a deep breath honey, you know weirder things happen all the time._

_I've been trying to think for weeks what to write in this letter. I wanted to give you something for your birthday that you could keep with you forever, look at and remember just how much you mean to me. _

_It's a lot tougher than it sounds and everyone has been full of advice. I think Bobby was the one who said it best when he told me to imagine how I would feel if I lost you and what I would miss most. It took me a while to get over the gut wrenching terror, but I think I can finally deal and put pen to paper. _

_Even when I saw my Dad break down over losing my Mom, I never understood what love meant. Hell, I thought the greatest love story I'd ever have would be with my kid brother which is pretty pathetic when you think about it. I never thought I would find the same mutual respect, loyalty and fearlessness in another partnership. You look a lot hotter in your underwear than he does too!_

_Right now I'm sat in the only home I ever really had, my car. The Impala's been the one constant in my life since I was a kid and I always thought I would die before I gave her up. I just sold her to some prick for less than it cost to cap Hope's teeth and you know what? I don't care, because I did it for you. I made a promise to you when we got married that I would always protect you and that's what I intend to do, no matter what it costs._

_I'm going to get our son tonight and I'll have to leave you behind with Sam. I know we'll say our goodbyes like always; you'll be brave and pretend you won't miss me. I'll give you some cocky bullshit about kicking ass but you have no idea what I'll really be feeling when I walk out of the door. You want to know the real reason I never look back when I leave? Because if I did, I'd never get anywhere, not to a secret Government hideaway, the next hunt...not even to the store. _

_I think after all these years I know you better than you know yourself. I've been with you through everything and I know how vulnerable you feel right now. I want you to know how brave I think you are by having this baby for us. The fact you never complain, even when I know it must be killing you, makes me admire and want to care for you more than I ever thought possible. It's never been a chore for me and it never changed how I felt about you, no matter how sick you got._

_My entire life I feel like people have been looking to me for answers. I always had to be what was expected, look out for those around me and just get on with it. You're the one that taught me that it's ok for me to just be myself even when it meant I was a dick. You never made me grow up too much and let me raise the kids in my own way, most women would have gone crazy by now. It's hard to describe how that makes me feel but it's like I'll always have a home as long as you're around._

_I know I'm full of it sometimes, but I want you to know that when my time comes and I look back on my life, I won't be thinking about the jobs I've done. The thing that I will be most proud of is the fact that I'm the man you chose. _

_You tell me every day you love me but I guess it doesn't come naturally for me to say it back, so I'm saying it now._

_Your hero,_

_Dean_

xxxx

Sam held her close as she wiped her nose on his shirt. "Must have been a hell of a letter." He said softly.

Bonnie was incapable of speaking. Dean often left her speechless but usually for entirely different reasons. This was so out of character for him it was incredible.

Sam held out the box. "Open it."

She wiped at her eyes and shifted slightly on the bed as she lifted the lid on the flat black velvet box. The inside was dark blue satin and nestled on it was a gold bangle. It was a simple design that had a break in it so you slipped it over the wrist bone rather than over your hand. There was a flat panel on the front that held a small but perfect ruby. "It's my birthstone. I can't believe he remembered." She whispered. Their wedding date was engraved next to it and on the underside in itallic letters it said _'I love you too'._

"Wow." Sam was shocked. "I think our job's done. Hell must have frozen over by now."

Bonnie smiled as she slipped it over her right wrist and looked at it. She hugged him tightly wondering how she had ever gotten so lucky.

"I'm guessing that cheered you up?" He kissed the top of her head. "You deserve it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We can't walk in there, we stink!" Steve objected to Bobby as they stood outside Whalers.

"I always stink. Don't make me a bad person." Bobby shrugged, opened the door and walked in.

It was the second time in a week that two strange men had walked in and Kiri was still on edge as she sniffed the air with a frown. Bobby played the doddery card to perfection as he approached the counter.

"Afternoon."

She nodded.

"We're lookin' for two guys, woulda come through here a couple of days ago...a real tall guy with long hair and a shorter one with a big mouth."

"What do ya want them for?" She had no allegiance to Sam and Dean and these guys didn't look dangerous, but you couldn't be too careful when kids were involved.

"Actually they're my boys." Bobby smiled proudly.

She looked him up and down and raised her eyebrows. "Woah. You must have married one hot woman."

Steve sniggered into his hand.

"Yeah, their Momma was a looker alright. You know where they are?"

"Bart!" She yelled.

An old man came through from the back and looked at them.

"They're lookin' for Sam and Dean. He says he's their father."

Bart had the exact same reaction as he looked at Bobby.

"Look, she was a centerfold alright? Jeez!"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Bart asked.

"You got a phone? I'll call em an' they'll tell ya."

Kiri placed an old fashioned dial up phone on the counter with a thud.

Bobby knew the only phone they would still have was Dylan's and prayed it was charged up. He tried to remember the number and it took three attempts before he got it right. Finally a sleepy little voice answered.

"Hey Dylan it's Grandpa, your Dad there?"

"Yeah...he's in bed with Aunt Bonnie. Hang on."

"What?!"

He heard Dylan walking somewhere. "Uncle Dean went to go get Cole and then me and Daddy did a spell which almost killed me!" He rambled excitedly.

"Huh?"

"...and then Aunt Bonnie got real upset and she was cryin' for hours. So Mom told her to get in bed with Daddy so he could put a smile on her face. I dunno, I guess cos it works for her...anyway, here he is."

Bobby shrugged in shock at Steve as Sam came on the line.

"Bobby?"

"Sam? What the hell's goin' on?"

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

Bobby turned his back on the evesdroppers. "While you been playin' house, with your brother's wife, we've been stuck on a damn fishin' trawler pukin' our lungs up."

He heard a sigh. "Where are you now?"

"At...er..." He looked around and Steve mouthed the name to him. "Whalers. Listen, you got any cash?"

"Yeah, Dean left me some."

"For services rendered?" He asked sarcastically. "We need four hundred bucks."

He heard Sam counting. "I got three twenty."

"Well, ya best get your ass down here or Hope's gonna be an extra in Doctor Zhivago for the next forty years."

"Ok...I don't have the car, it'll take me fifteen minutes to run down."

"Where's the Impala?"

"Dean sold it."

"So your brother just gave it all away huh? He bend over too?! Looks like I got here just in time."

"Just chill Bobby...I'll see you soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So what do we think? Can Dean do romantic? Would you want Baby to comfort you? sigh...**

**Ok so half of them have made it and Sam better get his ass in gear and get rid of Vitali. As for Dean and Cole? Let's wait and see...**

**and no...i can't believe I cut Cole's hair too but as far as gestures go, it's pretty cool.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys. Sorry for not responding to the fab reviews but I went out (gasp!!) ok, don't get too excited cos it's not like I got laid or anything! I actually went to do my washing which I have been neglecting for 6 weeks (because of you!). As it's me I didn't just pop to a launderette, I went to my friends house and used her machine. As I had 4 bags worth of knickers I took 3 bottles of wine to be safe. I swear it would have been quicker to beat it on a rock in the Nile... I wound up hammered but at least I'm not going commando any more!**

**The reviews were lovely and I'm shocked I managed to get some of you to shed a tear...yay! I take perverse satisfaction in that!!**

**So you liked the letter (I knew he had it in him), yes, Bonnie is a lucky bitch...snuggling with Sam and getting jewels from Dean? Like she needs a reward for letting him abuse her uterus! Tsk**

**You (as always) love Dyl and his ability to twist his fathers sexual antics into some Benny Hill style romp. Bobby also got a nod for not being hot enough to actually be a blood relation (awww) and Nitro...I know!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take Sam long to run down to the mainstreet and arrive at Whalers. The sun was already setting and Bobby and Steve were waiting for him outside of the restaurant stomping their feet to keep warm.

Sam pulled up short. "Woah! You guys stink."

Bobby glared at him. "Nice to see ya too Sam. You bring the cash?"

"Yeah, who's it for?"

"Our ride. C'mon, Hope and Johnny are waitin'."

Sam sniffed as they walked side by side down the hill towards the habour. "You came by boat huh?"

"That obvious?" Steve smiled. "I swear this has been the longest day of my life. Please tell me there's a shower waiting."

"I'm working on it."

"So you heard from Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Not in so many words."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a long story but I think Cole's ok. We're hoping they'll be back by tomorrow."

"And Bonnie?"

Sam exhaled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "She's in good spirits for now but it's like if Dean's not there she just takes a nosedive. I think seeing Hope will really help her."

"Dylan said somethin' about a spell."

Sam glanced sideways at the old man and then back at his feet. "I don't really wanna talk about it. It's still a bit raw."

"Looks like it's been eventful for everyone."

Sam sighed. "I still have to get the Impala back by the end of the day. The guy wants ten grand."

Bobby whistled. "How much did Dean get for her?"

"I don't know, but he looked suicidal when he got back. Must have been enough to get him a plane though."

"If you have the money then I can get it here." Steve told him.

"Yeah?" Sam felt a glimmer of hope.

"Just need the guys account details and I'll do a wire transfer. They won't be able to trace it."

"How?"

Steve smiled. "I have an account in the Cayman Islands, if I move it through there then it's lost."

"Great, so we just need to find a computer."

"No, I can do it over the phone in less than five minutes."

That brought a smile to his face. "Dean needs this man, thank you."

"No problem." He said feeling stupidly pleased with himself as they reached the small harbour.

When Sam saw the small tin can they had called a boat, he couldn't believe that they had been on it all day and lived to tell the tale. He could see Johnny and Hope on the deck.

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"Just a drunk Russian."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Only if you get him near an open flame." Bobby answered.

"Wait here." Sam marched up the gangplank and Johnny almost fainted in relief when he saw him. "You guys ok?" He kept his face hard.

"Yeah." Hope answered.

"Go join the others, I'll be down in a second."

They left him to it and gratefully got off the boat as Sam drew himself up to his full height in front of Vitali. "Thanks for getting them all here."

"You have my money?"

Sam dug a hand in his pocket and withdrew the notes. "I have three twenty, but I'm only giving you three. We need a Turkey."

The man laughed at his audacity. "The price was four." He rasped around his cigar.

"And I have three." He repeated with a set jaw.

"Looks like we have a problem then Gigantor."

Sam raised his eyebrows but fought the smile that threatened. "Hey, you don't want it, then it's not a problem for me man." He put the money back in his pocket and turned around.

Vitali's hand made a grab for Sam's arm stopping him in his tracks. Sam looked down at the dirty hand on his jacket and back at the Russian. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You want me to call authorities, tell them I know where to find you?" He smiled.

"Be a bit difficult to make that call after I break all your fingers _and_ your jaw." Sam stared at him and waited for a response.

Vitali finally relented and let go of the arm. He held out a hand for the money.

Sam eyed him impatiently and slapped it in his open palm. "It should keep you in vodka for a while." He went to leave the boat but turned back at the last minute. "Just a word of warning. Anyone comes for us, I'll know who sent them."

"And you come break my jaw right?"

Sam smiled at him. "No, that was just for being an ass. You try to hurt my family and I'll do a lot worse. I'll send my big brother after you." Sam winked and strode down the gangplank.

xxxxxxxx

As soon as he got back to the others Vitali was forgotten, the Russian was in the past and they just wanted to get going.

"Grandpa said Dad went for Cole. He got him right and he's not hurt?"

Sam started walking and they followed him like sheep. "I haven't heard anything. I'm sure Cole's fine. Your boyfriend's with them too."

"What?" She was practically jogging to keep up with her Uncle who smiled down at her affectionately.

"Luc went back for your brother. I guess he must really want to impress your Dad."

"Pretty good place to start." Johnny muttered. "Wow."

"So everyone came through ok?!" Hope was bouncing on the spot. "That's great news."

Sam wasn't smiling. "Not everyone."

Hope stopped walking and he paused turning to look at them. "I haven't said anything to the others."

"What is it?" Johnny looked like he was going to throw up.

"Talia's dead." he sighed. "I don't know how or why, I just know."

"He's going to be devastated." Hope whispered as she thought of her brother.

Sam threw an arm around her shoulders and started to walk again. "We'll get him through it, don't worry." Sam and Bobby exchanged a glance, having some idea of what the young man would be going through.

"Why haven't you told them?" Johnny asked.

"It's been tough on everyone, until Dean gets here we don't know what went down. I want to give the poor guy a chance to explain." They all knew Dean didn't leave anyone behind and that Cole wouldn't be the only one feeling bad about what had happened. "Bonnie's not doing too well." He added.

Considering the last time they had seen her she was having a blood transfusion in the back of a helicopter it hardly came as a total shock.

"Is the baby ok?" Johnny jumped in.

"She almost miscarried, it's not easy to admit to but I think it was nature's way of giving her poor body a rest. Since when does Dean listen to anyone though? The baby's fine but she's been hit hard. You should be prepared."

"You think it's that bad?" Hope looked ill herself by now.

"She's on total bed rest and she's been really down since your Dad left. But you know your Mom, she's only like that when she hasn't got you guys to fuss over." He smiled at them. "She's really looking forward to seeing you though, so just..."

"Act normal?"

"Whatever that means. C'mon, before you even think of going near her you need to be hosed down or something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uri and Sergei had left them on the other side of the pass and they had a fair trek before reaching town. They had said their goodbyes and Dean had promised the two men that he was also in their debt.

Cole hadn't wanted to say a word since burying Talia but Dean wasn't letting him be an asshole to the two men who had helped save his life. After a stern look from his father he had eventually thanked them and wished them well.

Now Dean was walking alongside Luc whilst Cole hung back with the dog trotting alongside him lifting his paws high over the snow.

"I'm glad we have a minute alone." Dean started.

"This is where you ask me about my intentions?"

"This is where I ask you to come clean. Why didn't you tell me Sebastien was your brother?"

Luc exhaled and his breath came out in a white mist. "Not something you advertise to one of the best demon hunters in the world."

"One of the best? Dude!"

He smiled. "Sorry. Look, I think you know what it's like to have a brother who is different. You want to believe they are not capable of such acts but in the end..."

"No. But I get what you're sayin'. What happened?"

"Seb was always strange, from the time he was very small, he was just...wrong."

Dean winced knowing that some of his DNA was mixed in with the kid and it made him feel sick. "Doesn't sound like your folks had much luck."

He shrugged. "They weren't such bad people I guess. They adopted me when I was small and they wanted a child to show off at parties. I think they realized very soon I was a secret to be kept hidden."

"Why?"

"I was angry...I saw my real mother die when I was very young."

Dean looked at him and was stunned again at how much they had in common. "How did she die?"

"My father killed her. Beat her to death."

"Jesus."

"I don't remember it, at least not when I'm awake. I was with her body for two weeks before someone found us."

Dean was almost speechless. "Shit, that sucks. So your old man went to jail?"

He shook his head. "He took a swan dive off a bridge."

"Did the adoption people know this?"

He shrugged "My new parents didn't. I was going to shrinks for years. Pricks the lot of them."

"So then along came Sebastien?"

"They got the chance to have a child of their own." He smiled at the irony. "I was much older than him. I loved him but he was so..."

"Damien?"

"Huh?"

"Ya know? The Omen?" Dean started humming the music but got a blank stare. "Forget it." He said shaking his head.

"He was still young when I went to jail."

"What did you do?" Dean was firmly in protective father mode now.

"It would take less time to tell you what I didn't do. But I was arrested for burglary."

"Who'd you rob?"

"The Chief of Police."

Dean smiled. "Smooth."

"I got caught."

"Still takes some balls man."

"So I joined the Legion."

"And Seb?"

"I had no contact with him until I came home with Farrah, my wife."

"Yeah, about that. Statutory rape? Dude the fact you came back for Cole is about the only thing stoppin' me from shouting right now."

"She was nineteen. I was not much older." He stared at him.

"What?"

"We weren't married and it's illegal under Sharia law. Not the judicial law of Morocco."

"Sharia?"

"Islamic law. They were going to hang me and stone her."

"Just for a bit of sex? I mean...I felt harsh for groundin' Hope."

"It's a different world out there Dean." He paused a second. "Ground her for what?"

Dean grimaced, and wondered if Hope had actually had the nerve to tell Luc she was a virgin. He wouldn't put it past her. "Nothin', no big deal." He cleared his throat. "If she was that religious, why did she do it? No offense, I mean I'm sure she dug the scars and stuff but aren't they a little fanatical when it comes to God?"

"She was sold into marriage, I was her escape."

"Pretty cold."

"You didn't see the man she was going to marry. I could have gotten out but I couldn't leave her to face that alone so I plead guilty to rape, promised to marry and take courtmartial."

"And I thought Hope was a handful."

"She was desperate. What could I do?"

"So you took her to Paris and just left her there?"

"You think you know my life story now?"

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' of turning it into a made for TV movie. I'm in talks with Van Damme's people right now."

He shook his head trying to stay serious. "You know how it is I think? You were born to hunt, when you got married you wanted to ride a desk forever?"

"I get your point."

"So I became a mercenary. Being a soldier is all I know."

"While she lived in the projects?"

"You know how much a mercenary makes Dean?"

"Not good huh?"

He shrugged. "You don't understand, in the housing estates of Paris there is a strong community of North Africans. Where she came from she didn't even have running water. What did she need but friends? She could speak her own language there, pray to her God and have the security of a husband she didn't have to answer to."

"So she _chose _to stay?"

"My pay was sent to her each month. All I had I put in an account only she could access. When she died, they checked it, there was over a million euro."

Dean whistled. "I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact you made a million bucks by killing people or the fact I'm impressed?"

"I'm good at what I do."

"I am _so_ in the wrong job." Dean said shaking his head. "Tell me about Algiers."

He looked shocked. "You know about that?"

"I know somethin' rattled you enough to fly the coop."

He sighed and focused on his feet. "When I was fighting I didn't care about much but you still must have a conscience non?"

"Sure." Dean frowned.

"Why fight?"

"What? Is that a question?"

"Yes."

"To get rid of evil?"

"Who for? For people who want to live without it. Women and children."

"I don't wanna hear this do I?"

"No one wants to know the things I have seen men do. Like I said there is a code. Rule number one; you don't fight your own side. I cannot stand by and watch people commit crimes that I was meant to stop. I was given no choice but to kill the men I was fighting with so I had to go."

"And Thailand? Ramirez said you created a shit storm."

"You ever heard of the Bangkok Hilton?"

"Travelodge is five star to me."

He laughed. "It's a jail. The worst jail you can imagine in the world."

"You wound up in there?"

"No. I broke out a young Australian woman. She was sentenced to death because she had bad taste in men. No one paid me to do it but I thought what the hell? Better she dies free."

"Did she?"

"Non. She lives in Cuba now, has a baby."

"Christ. Is there anything you haven't done?"

"Die."

"Yeah well don't bother cos me and Sammy tried it and it sucks ass big time."

He laughed and they walked in companiable silence for a time.

"So how did Farrah die?" Dean had to ask straight out.

"Seb escaped from the hospital where they kept him. She always had a way to reach me. She called, said she was scared so I went home."

"Ramirez said you got there two days before she died. I'm sorry, I have to ask. How could you not kill him?"

"I knew only about human evil. To me Hell was just where I was living. I didn't know about demons. I learned the hard way. He tore her to shreds right in front of me." He pointed at his face. "He gave me this scar."

Dean glanced back at Cole who was still ambling behind them. "That's rough. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Like I said, it won't happen again. I learn fast."

"I'm gettin' that. Did you love her?"

"She was the only woman to ever care about me. I thought so, until now."

Dean's jaw clenched. "Hope's too young dude, she has so much to do."

"I know. I'll back off."

"Ok, let's not talk crazy now...I mean there's some scary crap in the world and Hope jacked up on hormones is way up there." Dean grimaced and couldn't believe what he was saying. "If it has to be anyone, I prefer it to be someone I can rely on. Who'll listen to_ me_." He put the emphasis on the last.

"I know you just want to protect her. Me too."

"You fuck up once though..."

"I won't."

"Who the hell am I to talk?"

"He'll get over it...eventually."

"I don't know if he'll forgive me for this."

"Give him time."

Dean pushed on through the snow and hunched his duffle higher on his shoulder. "Not long til they're eighteen. Time's the one thing we don't have."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they walked into the house it could have been a palace for the way they reacted. Sam hadn't been gone longer than an hour but somehow Brooke had a fire burning bright, food cooking and water boiling.

The four sea farers hung back at the door not wanting to sit or even ruin the image with their stench.

Sam stared at his wife as she walked out into the hall. "I know, I'm Martha Stewart." She smiled. "Sam, go get some sheets or something...we have to get rid of their clothes. God!" She held her nose. "I managed to get the boiler working so we have some hot water but it's not gonna make for four baths so...it's a case of one in one out. Hope, ladies first...your Mom's dying to see you but I don't think she could handle the smell."

Sam came back with a large sheet and held it around Hope averting his gaze as she stripped out of her clothes behind it. Once she was naked she whipped the sheet around her and ran eagerly to the bathroom. She passed Dylan on the way.

"Ewwwwww! You stink!!"

She stuck out her tongue at him and yelled. "Hey mom! Be in soon."

The bath was run and her Aunt had left out some soap. She guessed that her usual beauty routine would have to take a back seat but she didn't care, she just wanted to be clean.

As she felt the hot water envelope her she laid back and thought about her crazy family. She could be a real bitch at times and had never known any different but they were all unbelievable. All they ever had to do was shout and everyone came running to help. She thought of her brother as she closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time they had sat down and had one of their chats. He would sit smoking weed and fix all her problems for her. She used to be able to tell him everything and they always had so much fun. Since Luc and Talia had come along everything had changed and she felt this unavoidable separation from him. She hated it and wanted desperately to fix it.

As she washed her hair she thought about her Mom and Dad, the eternal teenagers. Her Dad was so strong and forceful but their mother had always been their backbone. They both knew Dean loved them with a vengeance that was unprecedented but their Mother was the gentle one. She accepted everyone for what and who they were and never expected you to change. She was so fragile at times and they were so used to looking out for her but anyone worth their salt knew there was nothing like a hug from your mother when you felt awful.

Hope suddenly couldn't wait to see her, rinsed her hair quickly and hopped out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door leaving her long hair dripping wet.

"I'm done!" She yelled.

She walked away from the den and opened a door. The room was dark and she thought the bed was empty for a second until she saw the little lump on it. Hope moved forwards slowly and saw Lily lying on her back like a drunken frog. Her mouth was open and she was breathing lightly. She looked so perfect Hope suddenly wanted to cry. "Lily-Win." She whispered stroking the downy hair on her head.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Hope stood up straight with a start and saw her Uncle sihouetted in the doorway. "Yeah, she's amazing."

He smiled and walked in. "We had a couple of things in the car." He handed her a teeshirt and she recognized it as one of her Dad's. She held it to her nose without thinking.

"Thanks."

"Steve sorted out the money."

He could make out her frown from the hall light. "I forgot you didn't know. Your Dad sold the Impala. I'm going to get her back."

"What?!" Hope shouted, grimacing when she thought of the sleeping baby then remembered she couldn't hear, which was almost worse.

He looked at Lily and wandered off somewhere in his mind. They all knew he did it occasionally but this time he seemed really upset. "I remember being Dylan's age and thinking that one day I was going to be a Dad. I mean, I loved ours, but...he was a task master, God, and you think Bobby's tough! It took a long time for it to happen for me which is ironic because everyone said I'd be a natural Dad."

"You are."

He paused. "You know I don't remember once,_ ever_ in my life that anyone ever told Dean that. He was a little thug ya know but he looked after me since I was a baby. I remember even after you were born and the reaction people had. It was like the way he dressed and spoke made him unfit somehow. No one ever just looked at him and said 'that suits you', but he was just the best dad from the first day."

"Are you ok?" She frowned and went to touch his arm but stopped herself at the last minute.

"People don't see him the way me and your mom see him."

The room was dark but the curtains were open and she could see moonlight shimmering in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Your Dad needs you. He could lose it all."

"You're scaring me."

"There's nothing he cares about more than you and your brother. When Cole gets here, just try to reach out to him."

"You know I will."

"You don't get it. He's on the edge, I know cos I've been there and if it wasn't for Dean I'd be dead."

"What should I do?"

"Make him realize how much we all love him."

"What's happening to us?"

"I don't know, but you got your name for a reason and we're counting on you to hold this family together."

xxxxxxxx

It was the early hours of the morning when Sam awoke with a start. Some sixth sense told him something was happening. He glanced over at Brooke who was fast asleep. He lifted Lily off his chest where she liked to doze and laid her gently down next to her mother. He turned over and took his gun from the nightstand stepping over Dylan who had made a bed for himself on the floor.

Hope was sharing with Bonnie, Johnny and Steve were in the third bedroom and Bobby was snoring loudly on the couch.

Sam walked through the dark house silently with his gun raised. He strained his ears and once again thought of his daughter and how she would never be able to do that. He shook it off and went to the front door standing to one side. He braced himself.

"Dude it's me!" He heard the whisper. "I can hear you breathe from here, you're about as covert as Steven Segal at a baby shower!"

Sam wanted to groan but was too happy as he opened the front door and felt the cold air hit his chest. "Dean." He hugged his brother and felt insanely relieved that he was no longer in charge of the extended family.

"I'm freezin' my balls off here man, we just trecked fifteen k."

"Sorry." He let go and hit the light as they walked in.

Bobby groaned in annoyance. "What the hell?" He sat up with a grimace.

"Nice long John's Zeke." Dean said as he looked around him. "What the hell happened here?" He took in the tree and the burning embers of the fire as well as the fresh paint job.

Sam shrugged as he closed the door. "Some people came round from the local church, fixed the place up."

"Are we a freakin' charity now?"

"Pretty much Dean!" Sam looked at his nephew and tried to ignore his hair. He couldn't think of anything to say so just hugged him.

"I leave ya for five minutes Sammy and you go all Tiny Tim on me!"

There was a loud bark. "What the hell?" Bobby looked like he was having a flashback.

"Relax, it's not the Hell Hounds come for ya. Open the door Sam, that's your dog."

"What?"

"The dog from the Mall. Nitro."

"You brought him here?"

"Dude, he saved your wife and baby...a little respect. Let the mutt in."

Sam opened the door and the German Shepherd trounced in like he owned the place and hopped on the sofa next to Bobby who frowned at it.

"So if Bobby's here," Dean continued "..then that means..."

"Dad!" Hope yelled as she ran to him. He was slightly stunned and staggered back a pace when she threw herself at him. "I missed you."

He frowned and held her to him tightly. "I missed you too."

She kissed his cheek and stood up to look at her brother. It took her a second to get over the shock of what he looked like but she imagined it couldn't be helped. "Hey bro." She moved towards him and flinched when he stepped back.

Sam looked between them. "Why don't I make some coffee?" He offered. "Luc, please, make yourself at home. Dean?" He nodded at his brother who followed him into the kitchen.

Dean looked tired and Sam felt for him. He thought he'd had it bad casting spells and playing house but he could smell the blood and gunpowder on his brother and he'd gained a few wrinkles too. "What happened?" He asked filling the kettle.

"What the fuck didn't happen!" Dean looked at his hands which shook slightly. Ramirez's blood was still encrusted under his fingernails and he felt dirty.

"You got him out though, that's what matters."

"Not to him. He hates me."

"Why?"

Dean rubbed at his eyes. "I wanna tell ya Sammy really, but ya know what?"

Sam looked at him. "I haven't told her about Talia. She's in the second bedroom."

Dean nodded and pushed away from the counter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He took off his boots and jacket at the door. His socks were wet so he removed those too. The cold had reached his bones a long time ago and he had the overwhelming urge to be warm and safe. He knew his son needed Bonnie more at the present time but Dean just needed five minutes with her beforehand.

When he walked in it was like everything else melted away as he caught the smell of her. He could tell when she had washed her hair and the fresh scent made him think of summer and freedom. She normally didn't sleep too deeply but she hadn't woken up despite his late arrival.

He stood for a second just looking at her and his eyes caught the wink of gold on her wrist. he smiled when he saw the letter on the nightstand and was nervous of her appraisal. Would she think he was a dick for writing it? There was only one way to find out.

If Dean laid a foot on the bed he knew he wouldn't get out of it again and he knew his kids needed the space. He squatted down by her head and went to touch her bare shoulder. He stopped when he saw his swollen and bruised knuckles, they looked so out of place next to her that he had the bizarre feeling he was corrupting her in some way.

She took a deep intake of breath but her eyes remained closed. "I can smell guns, sweat and onions...either I'm about to get attacked by a murderous short-order cook or my husband's home."

He smiled as she opened her eyes. "Happy Birthday. How do ya..."

He couldn't finish the sentence as she leaned up and kissed him. He raised his eyebrows briefly in shock but then ignored the fact that he stank and wrapped his arms around her. She laid down on her back as he perched on the side of the bed. There were few simple pleasures in life but kissing his wife was one of them and he couldn't believe he still enjoyed it.

He pulled away eventually and leaned over her with a frown. "You ok?"

She smiled again. "Only you could go fight a war single-handedly and ask me if I'm ok." She stroked his face and he closed his eyes. "That was such a beautiful letter."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I have no words."

"Happy side effect." He grinned as she hit his shoulder.

He coughed and his face turned serious. "It didn't exactly go to plan."

Bonnie went to sit up and he shushed her. "Cole's ok, he's fine...don't worry." Dean sighed and there were tears in his eyes when he looked at her. "I fucked up."

She knew it wasn't possible but she didn't ask as she pulled him to her and held him. "Oh Dean, you couldn't if you tried."

As soon as he had walked into the room Bonnie had felt her strength return and now she could give it back to him as she held him in her arms and he told her what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I don't know which brother I love more...at a loss!**


	37. Chapter 37

**OMG is this really the 37th Chapter? 111 in total? Christ! If you've stuck with my madness for this long then you get the medal today!**

**Bizarrely I watched the movie 30 Days of Night and it was so freaky, they kept mentioning Point Hope and it's how I imagined it...very strange.**

**I think with everything that's happened a new side of Dean has emerged. Is this what'll pull the family through? Let's hope so! This is one of my fave types of chaps where all the characters wind down after the hunt and just regroup. This of course involves humping of some description! Yay!! **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean wanted to stay with his wife so badly it hurt. He wanted to go to sleep in her arms and never wake up, but Cole needed her more than he did. He sat up and rubbed at his tired eyes while she switched on the bedside lamp.

"You should go get some sleep. Send him through to me."

"I'll go bunk in the den."

"Are you sure? Between the floor and Bobby's snoring, you won't get much sleep."

He smiled. "I'm pretty easy going, but I'm not sharing with Johnny and Steve."

"You might still find somewhere more comfortable than the floor."

He shrugged, reluctant to move. "Are you warm enough?"

"Dean don't worry, I'm ok."

He nodded. "So you won't miss me at all then?"

"You know I hate it when you're not here." She leaned up on one elbow and looped an arm around his neck. His forehead met hers and they looked into one another's eyes. "You did the right thing Dean. He'll see it too."

"I hope you're right."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "You better go before I disgrace myself."

"Ok, I'll send him in. You know where to find me if you need anything."

She kissed him again. "I know."

He wearily got up and walked towards the door. "You're totally lookin' at my ass now aren't you?" He said without turning around.

She laughed softly. "I'm hoping the bracelet's not the only gift I get to unwrap today."

He turned finally and grinned when he reached the door. "Daddy's _still_ got it."

Bonnie sat up slightly and braced herself for what was coming. She had no idea what state her son would be in but she prayed that she would be able to do something to reconcile the two men.

When the door opened she was shocked at how Cole looked but it didn't register on her face. Dean had told her what had happened and although his skin was as flawless as usual every second of torture showed in his eyes. He had showered quickly and his wet hair was slicked back, he was wearing some of Sam's briefs and despite his muscular physique he still looked like her baby. Since he was a toddler he had refused to cut his hair and it was strange to see it shorn for the first time.

"Come here." She held out her arms to him and he went to the bed.

He climbed onto the mattress like he used to when he was younger and placed his head on her chest. Although she was tiny he still got the same comfort from his mother that he had always known.

Bonnie smoothed his hair and kissed it. "My beautiful boy."

She knew he would speak when he was ready, just like Dean so she waited patiently. Because he was still damp from the shower she didn't realize for a moment that he was crying. He was quiet and motionless as she pulled the blanket over him and rocked him in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stood in the living room. Hope and Luc were sat on the floor whispering quietly to one another whilst Bobby slept despite the commotion. Sam handed him a coffee.

"Looks like we have a full house." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam sighed. "There is somewhere else you can sleep though."

"Dude, I'm not bunking with The Weather Girls."

Sam smiled. "Come on."

He led his brother through the kitchen and Dean frowned as he unlocked the garage door and stepped back to let him pass. Dean walked into the freezing cold room as Sam flipped the light switch illuminating the Impala.

"No way!"

"Man, I'd let you sell Hope before I could see you drive anything else."

Sam stood in the doorway and watched as he circled his beloved car. "I missed you."

"It was all a bit rushed so I didn't have time to get your stuff back in the trunk, but she's back."

"How'd you get the money?"

He shrugged. "Santa came early."

They looked at one another across the gleaming roof. "Thank you."

"Remember what you said to me when Lily was born? You spend all your time looking out for everyone else. It's my job to look out for you."

Dean smiled. "This is like one of those cheesy Christmas movies right?"

"Bite me."

"C'mon shotgun." Dean opened the front drivers side with a smile and slid in with his coffee as Sam got in beside him.

They sat for a minute in silence as Dean rubbed his left hand over the steering wheel.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nothin' much to say." He shrugged.

"What happened to Ramirez?"

Dean looked down at his hands again. "Last time I saw him he had a gaping hole where his windpipe used to be."

Nothing his brother did could shock him any more but sometimes Dean was so brutal it was staggering. "There's something I have to tell you."

Dean looked at him and took a sip of his coffee. "Go on."

"When Cole was hurt and dying...Dylan felt it all. We almost lost him too man."

He lowered the mug slowly. "Is he ok?"

"He hasn't stopped sleeping since it happened...it scared the crap out of me. There was nothing I could do and I have no idea why it happened."

"God I'm sorry."

"That's not why I'm telling you. If you hadn't done everything you could to save Cole, Dylan would be dead now too."

Dean thought about it for a second and realized he was right. "You think it could happen again?"

"Not if I can help it."

"I still feel bad about Talia." He looked out of the windscreen at the blank wall in front of him. "She was so badly hurt. I knew it would kill her to heal a paper cut but I didn't care. Cole was about to die and the only thing I could think of was him."

"It's what you do."

"Still doesn't make it right. I mean if that was me and you sacrificed Bonnie. I'd want to kill you."

"It's not the same. He's just a kid, it's not his choice to make."

"It wasn't hers either but I went ahead and did it anyway. What was she gonna do, say no? I as good as killed her Sam."

"There'll come a day in his life when he has to make a tough choice and he'll understand it's not so easy."

"And until then? I feel like I've lost him anyway. You should have seen him, the way he looked at me."

"He's alive Dean and so's Dylan. She made the sacrifice, it's what she was born to do."

"I've been thinkin' about that too."

"What?"

"It wasn't normal what they had together, it was like he was singled out for something. I don't know what's gonna happen to him now she's gone."

"What?"

"What if she was the only thing keepin' him from turning against his sister? Now she's gone and he's angry and hurt as hell. I might have saved one kid just to lose another."

Sam sighed and stared in silence through the windscreen as he contemplated his brother's words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The thing that they all loved about Bonnie more than anything was that she didn't get involved in hunting. With Dean it was his entire life and it could have been that way for his kids too. When Cole tried to imagine his father living with a fellow hunter he couldn't imagine anything worse. The constant battle of wills and talk of fighting would have driven anyone to distraction. As it was he'd still wound up with someone who was as crazy as he was but wasn't impressed by the incessant war. They had always known peace and calm around her and it was a welcome respite to just be a kid and not always some warrior in training.

"I know you gave yourself up for me. I'm sorry." She muttered.

He looked up and wiped his eyes. "No, mom...that man was sick. He shouldn't have used you like that."

"It's my job to protect you, not the other way around."

He smiled at her and didn't bother arguing the point. "It's not your fault."

She paused and looked at him for a second. He had taken Dean's best traits but had a broodiness that you would associate with Sam. His eyes had grown more distant than ever now and she could tell he was heartbroken. "We were all so scared for you, you know that right? Your Dad got back as soon as he could."

He pulled away from her and sat against the headboard. "Yeah."

"You know your father's greatest weapon is his family and it's also what will probably get him killed one day. As long as there are people out to get him they're going to use us to do it." She sighed. "We've all been there. They've tried to turn Sam against him, me...they'll do the same to Hope, mark my words."

"What he said made so much sense though."

"Are you going to listen to the man who tried to kill me and only fixed your father's leg so he could tag him like a wild dog?"

"What?"

"Sam had to cut a microchip out of your Dad's leg. If he hadn't they probably would have found and killed us all."

He remained silent and stared at the point on his chest where he had been stabbed hours before. "It's so tough."

"It's hard to put so much faith in any one person." She shrugged. "You know, I almost left your Dad on our wedding day."

He frowned at her. "You did?"

"I was barely twenty five with two kids under the age of two, and your sister was a handful believe me. We were living with Sam and Brooke, they were trying to have a baby but Sam still couldn't walk, it was a full time job just keeping him going." She smiled suddenly. "To cap it all off the doctors gave me a year to live."

"What happened?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone and was so sure something would go wrong on the day that I just let it build up til I cracked under the pressure. Dean didn't know anything was wrong so I can't blame him for being surprised. It was one thing for him to say he could make things right but sometimes you just have to believe in him. Finally, Sam just sat me down and had a chat with me, and reminded me why I loved your Dad so much. I never doubted him again after that. Your Dad can sometimes miss the glaringly obvious, but he's a problem solver. If he loves you, he'll fix it and he won't stop until he does." She looked at him to see if any of it was sinking in. "All I could see was life burying me slowly and I couldn't cope. I only ever saw my issues. It wasn't until I spoke to Sam that I realized that your Dad had a brother who was depressed, two kids, and a wife who could die. On top of everything he still took on demons. He didn't have time to dwell on that, he had to be strong and sometimes that means putting his own feelings to one side."

"I know you just want to absolve him but what he did was wrong."

"His choices may not seem right to you but if you take a step back then you'll see that he did his best."

"Why didn't he tell me I was one of them?"

"We didn't know for sure until just before it all went down. Your dad went crazy, they wanted to take you and he would rather have died."

"I know he loves me but if it came down to it..."

"What, he'd pick Hope?"

He looked at her.

"You really think there's any way he would make that choice? You have met him right?"

That made him smile. "I know."

"Look, I know you're heartbroken, I can't blame you. But there's one thing you're going to do for me."

"What?"

"In the morning you're going to talk to your Dad. He doesn't show his feelings much but that doesn't mean he has a swinging brick in his chest."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you raise me?"

"Seriously?" She was taken aback he would ask.

"You knew where I came from, weren't you scared?"

"You think because I didn't give birth to you you're any different from your sister?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'll give you the same answer I gave her. Because your Dad asked."

"What?"

"He doesn't always think before he jumps, but when he makes that leap he does it with a hundred percent commitment. He told his brother he could get him walking again and the next thing you know...I was pregnant. He made a promise to give you a home and who was I to deny either of you? He was a pretty convincing guy, but I have to be honest, it's not like I had to have my arm twisted. I knew I loved him and the rest would just follow. Sure enough, as soon as I saw you, that was it." She smiled at the memory.

"Would you do anything he asked?"

Bonnie pulled her son back into her embrace with a tired laugh. "It's my fortieth birthday sweetheart and I'm confined to a bed. I'm homeless, penniless, knocked up and we're in the ass end of nowhere. You think I would make such a bang up success story at my High School Reunion?" She sighed. "If I didn't worship that man with everything I had, don't you think I'd be a little suicidal right now?"

"So he just lives the life he wants and we have to tag along?"

"You think this is the life he ever wanted, for himself or you? Don't let anyone tell you that. He never had a choice and I'm sorry it's the same for you but he had Sam to watch out for and then us. It would have been so much easier for him to stay on his own. He could have left Sam in some care home and he'd probably still be in a wheelchair now. He could have let Bobby rot in some scrap yard he couldn't look after anymore, but no. He could have seen a Shapeshifter in pain and told her 'that's not my kid'. Hell, he could have let me die so many times rather than having to look after me the way he has. No matter what happened to the people around him, your Dad has stepped up to the plate every time and pulled us out of our own personal Hell. You should be proud of him because that's the least he deserves."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They must have fallen asleep but Bonnie had no recollection of it at all. She felt a little squashed and glanced either side of her. She smiled as she realized that her daughter had crawled into bed with them at some point. They were both exhausted and she could hardly blame them. The house was quiet as she struggled to pull her feet out from under the blanket. Both her kids were tall and long limbed and she was getting suffocated. She scooched down the bed holding onto her sore stomach and got to her feet. She wobbled slightly because it had been a while since she'd gotten up but soon found her footing as she made her way to the bathroom.

Once she was done she made her way noislessly and shivering through to the kitchen. There was a low growl and she did a double take placing a hand on her heart as she saw the dog. "Fuck!" She said in a whispered yell as the dog padded up to her. He almost came up to her hips and scared the crap out of her. "Don't do that!"

Nitro cocked his head and she sighed. "You thirsty?" She opened some cupboards as she looked for a bowl. Finally finding one she filled it with water and placed it on the floor putting a hand on the counter to get back up. The dog happily lapped it up as she poured a glass of crytal clear ice cold water for herself. She glanced around but couldn't see her meds. She didn't have a clue what time it was, it could be four in the afternoon for all she knew but she figured she could wait.

Bobby was snoring loudly and she glanced into the den to see Luc lying on the hearth wrapped in a large sheepskin rug. She frowned as he turned over, Hope had pretty good taste. It also meant that Dean could only be in one place.

She shivered again as she put the glass down and opened the garage door. The concrete floor was freezing under her bare feet and she paused beside the car to look into the back. Sure enough Dean was sleeping happily in the back seat with a hand propped under his head and a blanket tucked around him. He looked adorable when he slept, like he had when they first met. There were no creases around his eyes and she could even make out the spattering of freckles on his nose. She tapped on the window but there was no response so she tapped a little louder with her wedding ring.

Like a flash Dean shot up and pointed a gun at the window and she got her second fright in five minutes. She squealed as she stumbled backwards falling ass first onto the hard floor. "Ow!"

"Shit!" She heard the door open and Dean almost fell out on all fours. "You Ok? God I'm sorry..."

"I'm fine. Just give me a second..." She took a deep breath and blinked hard.

"You're not ok. God, you're freezing, what were you thinkin'?"

"What do you think?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"You're not supposed to be up."

"Dean..."

"It's ok...I've got you." He picked her up and sat her in the car. He wrapped the blanket around her and squatted down to rub her small cold feet in his hands. He looked up and caught her smiling at him. "What?"

"You're so cute."

"I swear you do it on purpose to get that reaction." He shook his head in exasperation. "Have you taken your medicine?"

"No."

"What the hell has Sam been doin'? Christ, I have to do everything." He mumbled to himself as he jogged into the house.

He returned a second later with pill boxes and water. "Thankfully one of us is prepared." He sat in the footwell and handed the tablets back one by one. "I know I'm irrisitable but can't you control yourself?"

She ignored him and swallowed the tablets dutifully.

When she was done he leaned his head back against her leg. "You scare the hell out of me sometimes."

"You're the one with the gun."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm sorry, the kids were crushing me to death and I wanted to see you."

"Do what? Crap myself? Mission accomplished."

She laughed. "Come up here."

"Move over." He got up onto the seat and closed the door which didn't shut out the cold entirely but the seat beneath them was still warm from his body which helped. He pulled her to him and she tucked her feet up as she sighed happily. "Ya know for someone so small, you're a real handful?"

Although they hadn't really talked about the letter something had changed between them. He had always been caring but it's like it had taken all this time for him to finally get the green light to release that hidden part of himself. It didn't mean he had fundamentally changed, just that he was ok with letting her know his fears. She knew his greatest phobia was losing someone he loved and she hated making him worry but also liked this side of him. Both her kids were sleeping soundly, she had her husband and she was happier than she could remember being in a long time.

"I talked to him."

"How is he?"

"It's going to take a long time but he doesn't blame you. They did a real good job of trying to break him."

"I know."

"I think he's more scared of himself than what's out there. There's only so much I can do...maybe Hope can get through to him."

"Well there's one good thing about being in the middle of nowhere, he's not going anywhere for a while."

"None of us are."

"Does it worry you?"

She shrugged. "A bit. I mean, the baby could come early."

"I'll get you out of here way before that happens."

"Then there's the sleeping arrangements."

"Yeah, sucks."

"It's bad enough for us but Sam's got two kids and his wife...poor old Bobby's back won't hold out."

"Yeah but at least it'll stop Hope mounting her boyfriend like a cow in heat."

"Dean! That's our daughter."

"When it comes to sex she's my kid, I don't even want to think of what she's capable of."

"It won't help Cole much, so many couples I mean."

"Yeah...poor kid."

"Let's just have this moment, get it out of our systems and then we can focus."

"Get what out of our systems?" Her hand slid lower under the blanket and he smirked. "Ok...are you sure?"

"Are you going to mount me like a bull in heat?"

He kissed her slowly. "Nah, I think I can be gentle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dylan walked into his parents room with coffee and put a mug on each nightstand.

Sam groaned. "You're such a good boy." He took his son's hand. "You feel ok?"

Dylan laughed and hugged him. "I feel great. We have a dog!"

He groaned again. "I almost forgot."

"Can we go outside and play?"

"Sweetheart, there's too much snow. You haven't got the right clothes."

"Daaaaaad."

"I just don't want you to freeze."

"I'll make you a deal."

Sam laughed and looked at Brooke who was sat up feeding Lily. "What's the deal?"

"If you let me go out and play with Nitro later then I'll look after Lily for a bit and give you and Mommy some time."

"For what?" he asked.

"Do we really have to have this talk Daddy?"

Sam sputtered into his coffee. "That's very sweet but I think we're good."

Dylan raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "Maybe you wanna check with Mom first."

Sam looked at his wife who studiously ignored his gaze and looked at the baby. "Really?" he asked and saw her shrug.

"I'm just thinking nice chaste thoughts here, leave me alone!" She started singing to herself as though blocking images in her mind.

"Ok, but you can't look after her alone, make sure Uncle Ninj or Dean are there with you right? And I know Nitro's a good dog but Lily's too little for him ok?"

"Ok." He jumped up and down excitedly "Uncle Dean's busy so I'll go see Uncle Ninj."

"What's Dean up to?"

"I don't know but it's been going on for ages and no one's yelling so I guess he's trying something new."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole woke up slowly and reality hit him like a sledgehammer between the eyes. He had been too tired to dream but he had no doubt the nightmares would come eventually. He wanted desperately to close his eyes and blank the last couple of days out but couldn't see it happening. He felt movement behind him imagining it to be his mother. When he turned he was shocked to see it was Hope. She was still asleep and was facing the center of the bed.

Responsibility weighed heavily on him as he thought of his sister and how easily he could hurt her. He loved her so much but every time he looked at her it was like a stab in the chest that he wasn't her actual twin. Their differences would always separate them and he hated it more than ever. He knew Ramirez was a liar and out to destroy him but he couldn't escape the fact that he was partly right. He didn't fit and he was now scared to go anywhere near her.

As if she could read his thoughts she opened her eyes. "Morning."

He smiled tightly. "Hi."

"Cole...look."

He got out of the bed and stood awkwardly for a second. He didn't want the questions or the sympathy and just wanted to be alone.

"Cole?" She sat up and looked at him with a worried frown. "Talk to me."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Wait!" She called out but he was already out of the door. She fell back on the pillows. "Stubborn ass!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God..."

"You ok?" Dean asked for the millionth time.

Bonnie nodded and put a hand over her eyes.

"Did I hurt you? Tell me." His voice was full of concern and she felt bad.

"No, that was..."

"Woman! You're killin' me here."

She reached up and pulled his face back down to hers. "It was incredible."

"Are you crying?"

"I know...I'm such a girl."

"Somethin' tells me this would have played out a lot differently if you weren't."

"You've never been like that before. Did you enjoy it?"

"Bonnie, I'm in my car with a naked chick, what do you think?"

That made her laugh. "Well, that was a great way to start my birthday, thank you."

"You're thanking me?"

"I'm about to throw you a ticker tape parade."

"Wow, shoulda taken notes."

"We should go back inside, I think everyone's up."

He sighed. "I don't wanna."

"We could see if the bath's free? Pull rank."

"You sayin' I stink?"

"I'm saying I'm not ready for you to get dressed yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got through to the kitchen Bobby was making coffee and largely ignored them as Dean carried her through. She looked more like a glowing newlywed than an invalid and it was all too much for him to cope with before caffeine.

He scratched his ass making Bonnie giggle. "I think I just lost my urge." She whispered in Dean's ear.

"Bobby, can you tone it down? You're driving my wife crazy."

"You been in there all night? Ain't you cold?"

"No. We were just talkin'."

"I ain't had a conversation like that with a woman since Reagan was in power."

Luc was lighting a fire in the hearth when Dean laid Bonnie down on the couch. She snuggled down in the blanket and sighed happily.

"Where's Cole?" Dean asked.

"Bathroom. Dylan took the baby into Johnny's room and I think Sam's having a friendly chat with his wife too."

"Where's the dog?" Bonnie asked him.

"I let him out. I'm hopin' he'll get hungry enough eventually to find somethin' for us to eat."

"Crap that's a point. Do we even have any food?"

"Non." Luc answered. "I'm a good chef but not much I can do with what's there."

"Well, ok then." Dean slapped his hands together. "Looks like the Hunters have to go gather. I love a good mission. You up for it Bobby?"

"Whatcha gonna hunt Dean?"

"Moose?"

"I ain't skinnin' no damn moose on Christmas Eve!"

"We could always eat the dog?"

"I'll stay and guard the women and children. You boys knock yourselves out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I forgot what this was like." Brooke sighed as she lay in Sam's arms.

They hadn't gotten up to much but it was still just what they needed as they enjoyed some time alone.

He leaned over her on one elbow and kissed her neck. She sighed but when his hand wandered down to her stomach she flinched and he pulled back. "Does that hurt?"

"No." She said quietly.

He frowned at her. "You ok?"

"I just don't like my jelly belly."

He laughed. "Your what?"

"Don't make fun."

"I'm not...I just don't know what to say. You like fine to me."

"Sam!"

He suddenly realized with a shock that she was self-conscious in front of him. It was something neither of them had ever worried about considering everything that had happened in the last seventeen years. "Honey, you just had a baby." He lifted the sheet and batted her hands away. "She came out of here. You did that."

"I know.." She shrugged. "You just never change. You're always hot."

"How hot?"

"Hot!"

"Well if I'm hot and I think you're hot, then you must be hot right?"

She had to laugh. "You call that logic?"

"No, I call this a boner and it only happens when you're around."

She was a little embarrassed at her behaviour. "Just hormones I guess."

"If it wasn't for your hormones we wouldn't have Lily."

"I know."

"You trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Let me have free reign on your body and I'll show you how hot you are."

She grinned up at him. "I have the feeling this is going to be a Merry Christmas after all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny burst into the lounge suddenly. "We have a diaper emergency! Everyone move!"

Luc actually looked scared and jumped out of the armchair as Dean laughed at him. "Guess we finally found somethin' ya can't handle Butch."

Johnny was holding Lily in front of him. "C'mon guys it's all over the place!"

Dean was still laughing as he went to get a towel and put it on the armchair. "Do we even have diapers?"

"She's doing it the old fashioned way." Bonnie told them.

"Say again?"

"Terry cloths ya edjit! Ya know, like the good ole days?"

Dean looked at Johnny. "It's all you man."

"You mean, you have to wash it afterwards?"

"Fer cryin' out loud guys! Ya just boil 'em."

Lily's bottom lip poked out and Dean got down on his knees with a grimace. "This is one gift no one wants to unwrap isn't it?" He said to the baby as he unpinned the cloth diaper without flinching. He handed it to Johnny. "Someone get me some water. In a bowl we're not usin' for dinner." Someone handed him tissues and he cleaned her up, taking her in his arms and sitting by the fire with her. "I hope your Daddy's gettin' his jollies in there cos I'll make him pay for this."

Bonnie watched him. "It's a lot better for the environment you know."

He rolled his eyes. "It's all a bit Little House on the Prairie for me. I like consumerism and mass waste."

"You're the one who wants to eat moose tomorrow." Bonnie reminded him.

Johnny brought some water over in a bowl. Dean tested it with his elbow as Nitro came for a sniff. "Will someone tell this damn dog she's not a chicken fillet?" Bobby slapped the dog on the muzzle and dragged it away. "I swear this place is a madhouse. How we'll survive Christmas I don't know." Dean said to the baby. He hadn't even started on signing yet but he figured it didn't matter for the time being. He dipped her in the bowl and held her there for a minute. He looked at her properly for the first time since she was born. "She's really pretty gorgeous isn't she?"

"Are you shocked?" Johnny answered.

"Nah, just glad she doesn't take after her old man."

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch." His wife smiled.

He stared at Lily for a second. "Ya know, I can't imagine Hope and Cole ever bein' this tiny but..." He smiled. "We used to work the relay, when she started cryin' he'd go off. They were so cute." He shook himself as they all watched him lost in his memories.

Bonnie looked up and saw Cole leaning on the door frame watching his Dad. She gave him a look and he smiled giving her the feeling they could work things out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	38. Chapter 38

**It's pretty obvious you love Sam in all his guises and that Brooke's one lucky woman…she's about to get twice as lucky and live out a fantasy that most of us have had at some point. Grrrrrr!**

**This is a funny chap but don't be lulled into a false sense of security…it's an angsty one too.**

**So, the question is…what do you do in Alaska when there's nothing to do? You talk I guess. It's one of those Seinfeld chaps. Nothing happens but at the same time everything does. I spend most of my time on my own but when I am with friends or family we just make one another laugh, until we get drunk and start hurling accusations at one another. Sorry, is that just Christmas in_ my_ house?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean knocked on his brother's door.

"Who is it?" Came the muffled male voice.

He didn't bother to answer and just walked in.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?" Sam shouted as he rolled off Brooke and pulled the sheet over her.

Dean held Lily up. "I'm with her and she's on the guest list, chill." He smiled and perched on the bed next to Brooke swinging his feet up casually.

"Dean!" She yelled wondering what had gotten into him as she grabbed some slack from the sheet and held it to her breast. Her hair was wild and her lips bruised as she stared at him.

He smirked at her playfully. "You want some relish with your Winchester sandwich, you lucky wench?"

She smiled back at him and Sam hit her on the arm. "Hey!"

"What? It's not like I dream about this or anything." She said to her husband.

"I'm so glad Dylan's not here right now, his poor head would explode." Sam chastized. "Dean, what do you want?"

He shrugged and curled his lip sulkily. "There are people everywhere in this house."

"So you just figured you'd come get in bed with us?"

"Don't worry Sammy, I won't steal any of your moves."

"You could do worse." Brooke replied running a hand through her long hair.

"Who d'ya think taught him everything he knows?"

"No you didn't!"

"Whatever. I can imagine me being here is pretty uncomfortable for you two, ya know with you bein' naked and all."

Sam huffed. "Funnily enough, yeah."

"Almost as uncomfortable as spendin' the night in the backseat of a car with a pregnant woman maybe?"

"Is that a hint?"

"Subtle right?"

"Like a sledgehammer."

He coughed and backtracked. "Don't worry Sam, I'm not kickin' you out. The gayboys can do a swap. But I am starvin' so just pull yourself away from your woman and come huntin' with us."

"You're even more of a Neanderthal than usual. What are you hunting, Woolly Mammoth?"

"I dunno...polar bears, seal cubs…tap dancin' penguins."

Brooke laughed. "It's not enough you annihilate our Thanksgiving turkeys, now you want us to eat baby seals for Christmas?"

"If we could all live off breast milk then we'd be laughing Dolly but we can't, so..."

She pulled the sheet tighter around herself defensively. "More nutritious than what you normally eat." She grumbled.

"More fun too I bet."

"Dean, would you stop hitting on my wife?!"

"She loves it!"

"I know what this is." Sam smiled.

"What?" Brooke turned to him.

He laughed. "If Dean gets sensitive for more than five seconds at a time then he has to counteract it with some stupid macho behaviour. What's the deal man? You actually gave Bonnie an orgasm and now you want to pound on something?"

"You don't know me!"

"Busted!" Brooke laughed in sheer joy. She prodded his waist. "You were cute and now you can't handle it."

"Screw you."

"So not happening Dean!" Sam reached across his wife and slapped him.

"Just leave me alone ok?"

"You're the one in bed with us in case you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah and you only get a four for technique Sam."

"And I bet you're a ten right?" Brooke smiled.

"Baby you ain't seen my dismount."

"Enough!" Sam said waving his arms.

"Touchy."

"Jerk."

Dean made a face. "Well, I'm still starvin' so can you please hurry up?"

"We could always break the habit of a lifetime and try going to the store." Sam suggested, ignoring him.

"You got any cash?"

"No, but Steve could sort something out."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You're such a child sometimes Dean."

He shrugged. "It's Christmas, we're all together again, I thought it might be nice to do something as a family."

"That's nice man but having sex as a family is not one of those bonding experiences I wanna have so do ya mind?"

He shrugged. "No, not really."

"Dean, get out!" Brooke had finally lost all patience with him. She took Lily as gently as she could and kicked him until he hit the floor making Sam laugh.

"What's got into you?"

"Not your brother that's for damn sure, but if you give us five minutes…"

"Five minutes huh?" He got up and dusted himself off. "Maybe I shoulda taught him a little stamina too."

Dean made a run for it and dodged around the bedroom door as a boot hit it with a thud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took them a while but eventually Sam, Dean, Cole, Luc and Dylan made it out of the house and began the walk into town. Dean wanted to take the Impala but the snow was deep and the fresh air would do them good. Nitro tagged alongside excitedly sniffing at lamp posts as they walked down the middle of the deserted road. They had no idea if there was even a store open on Christmas Eve but they would figure something out.

Steve had come through with the readies somehow and they were eternally grateful that they would be able to eat something halfway decent. Sam took the money knowing if he left it up to his brother he would spend it on beer and chips. It wouldn't go too far and they had to make sure they would get more than one meal out of it.

Nitro suddenly bounded up and knocked Dylan clean off his feet in excitement. The little boy laughed and Sam frowned at them.

"I'm going to have to train that dog."

"I betcha Bobby could do it." Dean replied. "Rumsfeld was pretty good."

"He was an attack dog."

"And?"

"I got kids man, get a clue. The whole idea was that he look out for Lily."

"What?" Luc asked as Dylan got up and squealed as he ran after the dog.

"Watch out for cars Dyl!" Sam shouted after him. He shrugged at the men. "I don't want my little girl growing up with a whistle around her neck. He'd be like a guide dog I guess."

Dean nodded. "I guess that could work. You don't wanna turn the thing into a total pussy though…"

"I don't want it to eat her either Dean."

"How old do you think it is? How do you tell with a dog?" They had never had pets and Dean had no idea.

"Their teeth I think."

"Well, the sooner he gets used to her the better I guess. I can train him."

Sam smiled at him waiting for his brother's next genius plan. "You the dog whisperer now?"

Dean chuckled. "I know what it's like to live on my instincts and be able to smell when there's a bitch on heat around."

"You're sick."

"How hard can it be? Show him a few pictures of demons and whack him with a rolled up newspaper. It's called aversion therapy Sammy."

"Yeah, it's that easy."

"You could always get her a monkey…they can sign and everythin'."

Sam loved his brother so much sometimes. "Because that would make her fit _right _in with the other kids Dean."

"You don't have such a good track record with apes." Luc reminded him.

"Yeah that's a good point." Dean rubbed at his chin. "I'm sure it'll work out I mean look at Dylan, he's happy."

Sam watched him. He was a few hundred yards away making snow angels on the verge as Nitro barked and bounced around him. "Yeah, he is isn't he?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bobby, what did people do before they had TV's?" Johnny asked as he massaged Bonnie's feet.

"Huh?"

Johnny spoke slowly and deliberately. "Moving pictures."

"Someone slap him for me."

Bonnie, Hope, Brooke, Steve, Bobby and Johnny were all sat in front of the fire and the conversation had stalled. They had no special plans to celebrate Bonnie's fortieth and she didn't look like she cared as she was surrounded by her family.

"This is so dull. How can the population in this town be so low when all there is to do is have sex?" Johnny grumbled again.

"Because there's about eight men to every woman." Brooke offered.

"My kinda town!"

"Somethin' tells me they ain't workin' on the pipelines wearin' leather wifebeaters and handlebar moustaches though."

"More's the pity." Johnny said to the old man.

"Pictionary?" Steve suggested.

"Draw this!" Hope said flipping him the bird.

"Hope Mary Winchester!" Bonnie said. "What has this world come to when people can't just sit around and enjoy each other's company without a TV?"

"So you spent the whole night talking philosophy with Deano in the car huh?" Johnny asked with a frown. She blushed. "Didn't think so Hoochie Momma."

"I think Bonnie has a point." Brooke shot in. "We're reasonably intelligent people, we should be able to pass the time without a TV or music."

"I can play the spoons?" Bobby said.

They all looked at one another begging someone to say something.

"I think we're all out of spoons." Johnny tried.

"Bite me."

They all sat in silence for a moment.

"I'd kill for some Moonshine right now." Hope mumbled.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"It passes the time."

"Ok, so we don't have any Moonshine but we can play a drinking game anyway." Johnny offered.

"Like what?"

"Truth or dare?"

Bobby raised his hands and groaned. "Not in this family you don't. Truth or dare with the Winchesters? We'll all be insane or dead within the hour."

"Well that's a cheerful thought." Hope sighed.

"If we haven't got films why not make our own?" Steve suggested. "We can act out Bonnie's favourite movie scenes for her."

"Oh I like that!" She clapped happily.

"We haven't got a decent love interest. Now if Sam were here…" Johnny continued.

"I wish I'd never said anything." Brooke's hands went to her head.

"Every night when I go to sleep, I'm glad that you did."

"Name a movie." Hope asked her mother.

Bonnie thought for a moment. "An Officer and a Gentleman."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "So predictable. I call Zack!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys eventually made it into town and found it to be quiet. The mainstreet was tiny and Dylan had run ahead. As they turned a corner they saw him talking to someone dressed as Santa.

Sam raised his eyebrows and they all made their way forwards recognizing Bart behind the costume.

"Hey Santa." Dean nodded.

"That's Bart Uncle Dean!"

"Really?" He shrugged. "Had me_ totally_ fooled."

"You made it back." Bart said to him.

Dean coughed and shoved his ice cold hands in his pockets. "Yeah, last night." He gestured at Cole. "This is my son. Cole."

The old man shook his hand and frowned at him. His expression was dead and he wondered if he was on drugs.

"This is Luc."

Luc leaned forwards to shake. "Friend of the family."

"You Canadian?"

"No from France."

"Long way from home son."

"So you're Santa huh?" Sam asked trying to bring an upbeat tone into the group.

"Every year." He smiled. "What did you ask Santa for Dylan?" He asked the little boy.

Dean glanced at Sam who hunched his shoulders awkwardly knowing he had nothing to give his son and was feeling bad about it.

"I got my present already."

"Yeah?"

"Cole's home."

"Woah." Dean whispered under his breath as he looked at his feet.

Bart didn't pay attention to the nervous glances or the fact that Cole wandered off. "Family's the most important thing, you're right."

Dylan smiled and whispered to him. "I got a dog too though."

"Well it looks like you got all your bases covered." Bart looked back at Dean. "Your wife ok? You'll wish her a happy birthday from us?"

"Thanks, I will. She's fine." Dean couldn't believe he was getting a case of the warm and fuzzies and decided that he needed a beer.

Sam cleared his throat. "Is the store open today?"

"Yeah but they don't have much left. Last flight came in couple of days ago, all the Turkeys must be gone by now."

"We don't have to have Turkey. We'll make do."

"Whaler's will be open tomorrow. Why don't you come by for dinner?"

Sam looked at Dean. "Thanks but we're good. " The older brother told him. There was always some trauma on the holidays and the last thing they needed was for the whole town to be witness to their soap opera of a life. "This guy can make a three course meal out of six eggs." Dean indicated Luc.

"You'll have to show me that trick. Are you going to be in church tonight?"

Dean frowned and wondered why anyone would go to church on Christmas Eve.

"Yeah, I think I'll come with Brooke and the kids if that's ok." Sam said with a smile.

Dean stared at him with raised eyebrows as Bart turned to him. "Er…Bonnie's still not well so we'll have to give it a miss. Sorry."

"Well, we'll pray for her and the baby."

Dean wasn't getting any more comfortable. "Thanks."

"Well, the presents won't hand themselves out. I'll see you tonight Sam."

"Bye." He turned and watched the old man carry the sack of presents to the small church hall as Dean slapped his shoulder. "What?" He turned to him.

"Midnight Mass. Seriously?"

"They decorated our house for us Dean. They helped us when we had nothing."

"I hear ya." He responded with a roll of his eyes as he marched off down the street.

"Why don't you come too Uncle Dean? They sing Carols and I know you like those." Dylan asked as he ran alongside him.

"Leave it Dyl." Sam told him. "Religion's a personal thing."

"No, it's ok. I can answer him." Dean said as he carried on walking. "Religion's not bad at all it's just….I don't much like gettin' struck down by lightning."

"Dean!" Sam warned.

"God would forgive your sins, especially today." Dylan told him in all innocence.

Dean stopped and stared down at him and then at Sam. He laid a hand on his nephews head. "You're an amazing kid Dylan with a beautiful soul. Just make sure you keep it that way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they made it back to the house with the bags of groceries they heard raucous laughter coming from within.

"Doesn't look like they missed us much." Dean shrugged.

They walked in to find Johnny standing in the den lifting Hope high in the air with her arms spread out. The furniture was all against the walls and everyone was clapping. The men paused on the threshold staring.

"Dirty Dancing." Luc said.

Dean stared at him like he had suddenly grown a pair of tits. "Dude!"

He shrugged moving into the kitchen. "I'm safe in my sexualité."

Johnny lowered Hope and everyone got up. "That was amazing!" Brooke said.

"It was all I could come up with on short notice." Johnny shrugged.

"Tell me someone brought alcohol! I freakin' need it." Bobby shouted.

Dean walked in a moment later with a beer. He opened it with his teeth and handed it to him. "First thing on the list."

"Thank God for you Dean, I swear there's more hormones in this house than a Harem at full moon. Ain't natural." Nitro automatically took his seat at Bobby's feet and the old man gave him a guzzle of beer which he lapped up happily from the bottle.

Dean squatted down by the couch and looked at his wife. "You havin' fun?"

"Oh yeah."

He'd taken enough heat for one day so he checked no one was looking before he kissed her. "You stay there, we got all the food and everthin' this is gonna be a good Christmas."

"It already is. Did you talk to him yet?"

His face went hard. "He hasn't said anything to anyone."

"You're the Dad, you have to make the move."

"It's just not my thing, I'll screw it up." He whispered.

"You won't." She smiled.

He exhaled and his eyes closed for a second. "Ok. You want anything?"

"Go."

He rolled his eyes and stood up.

xxxxxx

Sam and Luc were in the small kitchen unpacking groceries whilst the others buzzed around them yanking things out of their hands before they could reach the cupboard or fridge. Dean grabbed a six pack of beer and nodded at Cole. "C'mon."

Sam watched as they went through to the garage and prayed they could come to some understanding.

Dean opened the driver's side door and stood back. Cole raised his eyebrows.

"Get in."

He did as he was told as Dean opened the garage door. Once that was done he went back and got in the passenger side. Cole stared at him.

"Well she's not gonna drive herself."

He shrugged and started the engine. It was like Dean's own heart restarted as she growled happily like a lioness protecting her cubs.

"Snow's too thick in town, just pull her up at the end of the road."

Cole steered the Impala out of the drive with one hand and drove the five hundred yards to the end of the road and stopped. He stared at the steering column like it was about to come alive.

Dean sighed and opened two beers handing one to his son. He turned on the stereo and of all the songs to come on it was Hurt by Johnny Cash. What were the odds?

Cole took the beer and had a swig. "I don't hate you Dad but I have nothing to say to you either."

Dean shrugged. "I don't know whether to be relieved or to feel like I just got hit in the nads."

Cole said nothing and Dean suddenly realized why his father and Sam hadn't seen eye to eye.

"Ok, this is the deal. What happened is done. There's no going back. That doesn't mean I'm a heartless bastard, everyone can see that you're in pain. It was my job to take that away and I failed. I'm sorry." Dean drank his beer and waited.

"I appreciate what you're doing but I'm not ready."

"For what?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to analyze it and I certainly don't want to remember it." Cole looked him in the eye. "Just drop it and leave me be."

Dean could feel him slipping away and was frantically trying to clutch at him. "I get that, cos you're like me. Shit happens right? Who needs to go over it again? But your mom, she's worried about you."

"I know. Doesn't change anything."

"What do you need? Just tell me."

"Space. Time."

Dean felt like he'd been winded. "Ok, we can deal with this. Just get through Christmas, for your mom?"

Cole stared out of the window. "That it?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"That's my probation?"

"Are you shittin' me?"

"I want out. I don't wanna hurt anyone, certainly not Mom. But I need to breathe."

"Who's stoppin' you?" Dean was at a loss.

Cole stared at him like it was obvious, opened the car door and got out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had sat in the car drinking beer and listening to Johnny Cash for a little while after he had left. He had always thought John was a legend but also a pretty bad father. Dean liked to think he had done a better job but now he wasn't so sure. Maybe the only difference had been the fact that his kids had had a mother that had been there for them. Without Bonnie maybe he would be the same kind of fuck up as his own Father.

In their family they had all had their fair share of torture and abuse. Dean had tried to protect his kids but there was little he could do in the long run. He'd been tied to a chair, beaten, impaled and even raped. He couldn't say that he had come through totally unscathed but at the same time it had made him stronger. Sam had been through his own tortures and Brooke still had the scars from hers.

Dean heard his Fathers voice in his head yelling at him that Winchester's didn't complain.

He put his hands to his temples and wondered where he had gone wrong. Cole was a warrior that had gone through a tough time but Dean had to admit that he couldn't understand his son. When Hope had been attacked by the Chimera she'd been upset, come for a hug and seemed to get over it pretty quick.

The thought that Cole wanted to leave terrified Dean more than anything else. He saw Sam and his Dad all over again and vowed that he wouldn't make the same mistakes John had made.

xxxxxxx

When Dean finally got the car back in the garage and walked into the kitchen dinner was in full swing.

Sam looked at him and knew something was wrong right away but it wasn't the time to go over it. He handed him another beer and patted him on the shoulder as people moved around getting things ready. Luc was the boss of the kitchen and Johnny was sous chef as they laid out dishes made of the most basic ingredients. There was no table to sit at and Dean suddenly felt really angry about that. He didn't want to eat a dinner on his knees or stood at a counter and he didn't want his family to have to. He felt like a total loser and wanted to get horrendously drunk because of it.

"Dean." He looked up through slitted eyes. "Come on." Bonnie moved slowly as she led him to the bathroom by the hand.

They walked in and she made him sit on the edge of the enamel bath. "You're drunk."

"Not yet but I'm gettin' there."

She wet a towel and pressed it to his neck. He didn't want it but he couldn't stand to piss her off too. "Look, I tried ok?"

"Calm down."

"I am freakin' calm." He growled.

She shook her head. "You don't think I know you after all these years? You can't control everything."

"I can try."

She looked at him. "How long did it take you with Sam?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Until you finally admitted you couldn't pretend everything was normal after his accident?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Six months? Not everyone bounces back like you. Don't lose faith in Cole, he'll come back. I know he will."

Dean sighed and wanted to lash out so badly it hurt. He stared at the belly in front of him and wrapped his arms around it instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all eventually sat down to eat. Luc had created some kind of buffet wonder in the kitchen and everyone was bouncing backwards and forwards to the kitchen to get food.

Dean thanked God for Johnny who kept the conversation going but even he couldn't work miracles. You could cut the tension with a knife and even Dean had lost his appetite. The place was far too crowded with people and issues.

Everyone was sat in front of the fire, either on the floor or in a chair and without music or TV it was getting painful.

Cole stood up from his seat by the door.

"Where are you going?" Hope asked.

"Out."

"It's like minus ten outside, c'mon. Stay." She was sitting near him and put down her plate to get up and talk to him.

"Leave me alone." He whispered but he could still see his Dad's ears prick up.

She frowned. "No."

He licked his bottom lip as he tried to control his anger. "Drop it."

"Cole?!" She grabbed his arm as he went for the door and he spun round suddenly and hit her. Hope's feet actually left the floor as she flew backwards and hit the floor with a whump.

The reaction time in the room was fast but Luc was the quickest as he leapt to his feet and grabbed Cole by the neck. He threw him back against the door and held his dinner knife to his throat. "I don't give a fuck who you are, you touch her again and I'll kill you!"

Cole whipped his hands up and broke Luc's hold on him, twisting him around so that he now had the Frenchman by the throat.

Dean was stood in front of him still trying to swallow a mouthful of food. "Cole, leave him alone."

Sam helped Hope up off the floor as she wiped blood from her mouth in shock.

"Leave him alone? Right!" Cole laughed.

"What are you doing?" Hope shouted.

He shrugged but his forearm tensed on Luc's neck. Dean knew the guy could get away but not without hurting Cole and so he was hanging in there until he knew there was no other option.

"I don't wanna hurt you sis, I really don't. Right now all I want to do is go. Leave here and just forget."

Everyone looked at Dean to see what his reaction would be. He swallowed hard and raised his hands. "We all wanna forget certain things but runnin' away isn't the answer."

Cole shoved Luc away from him but kept the knife raised. "Oh I know I can't run. You know why? Because what I'm running from is already inside me."

Sam moved forward. "That's not true. You're one of us."

Cole laughed as his eyes watered. "A Winchester right? Let's do a little poll?" He looked around the room. "Who here has been tortured? Dad...more than a few times. Uncle Sam? You've almost made it a tradition to be bitchslapped because of who your brother is. Grandpa? I know the VC did a good deal on you….how did that work out for ya? How about you Brooke? You like those scars?" He smirked and rubbed his chin in a move so reminiscent of Dean. "They wanted me, I gave myself up. I thought 'Hell, I'm a Winchester, I can take it'. I got all this family history behind me!"

His face turned bitter. "Ya know what though Dad? All that training we did, pumping weights, hitting bags. It doesn't totally prepare you for having the flesh torn from your body piece by piece." He reached for his tee shirt and tore it off. "At one point I had no skin at all from here to here." The tears were free flowing by now as he stared at their blank faces.

"Cole?" Hope was crying too but Sam kept an arm around her.

"What sis? " He shrugged. "You think you'll ever know how this feels? You're the great white Hope. You had all these big warriors defending you and the irony is that you're stronger than all of us combined."

Cole looked at the knife and let it drop from his hands. "I grew up on stories of the Great John Winchester, Dad, Uncle Sam and my sister….and ya know I just came to the conclusion I'm not one of you."

"That's not true." Dean said.

He smiled. "Really? I heard those stories. You laughed and joked and I wish I had that in me but I don't. I can't wisecrack my way through pain. You know what I did Dad?!"

Dean clenched his jaw. He didn't want the answer but he owed it to his son. "What?"

He smiled again no longer caring. "I cried. Like a baby. I prayed for my Dad to come get me. The pain got so bad I couldn't even feel it any more and I just started praying."

Dean felt sick as he listened to him.

"You know who answered my prayers? It wasn't God, or you…it was a six year old." He looked at Dylan. "I'm really sorry Dyl but if it's any consolation you got me through it."

Brooke had a hold of him but Dylan shrugged her off. "It's ok."

"I can't be like you Dad."

Dean's chest felt like it was going to collapse. "I don't expect you to be."

"No one's like you."

"I'm sorry about everything…Talia…"

He wiped at his eyes. "You were never to blame for Talia."

"What?"

"As soon as they knew she could cure me it gave them free reign to do whatever they wanted. Everything they did to me they made her fix." He slapped his chest. "Til I was as good as new. Every time she did it she got weaker and weaker until she started getting my injuries." He sniffed.

"Oh God."

"I'm not a soldier Dad. I'm not a warrior. I'm just a seventeen year old who wants to play the guitar." Cole began to cry in earnest.

Dean looked at him like it was the first time and remembered the argument between his father and Sam. "Get out." Dean said quietly over his shoulder to the others. When no one moved he turned to them all and yelled. "Get out!"

They all left as Dean faced his son. "I'm so sorry."

Cole nodded and slid down the wall to sit with a thud on the floor. Dean sat down next to him.

Cole shrugged. "Like I said, I don't hate you, I just hate myself."

His father shook his head. "There's no one in this room that could have gotten through what you did. I'm proud of you."

"It doesn't change anything."

"No. But I don't want to lose you. You're my son, even if you are a musician."

Cole laughed through the tears. "I was so scared."

"Believe me, I shit myself all the time. I just don't admit to it." He put his arm around him. "People can be brave in a lot of different ways Cole. It's not just about kicking the shit out of people or withstanding a beating. It's about getting through life with a disability or a heart condition. Or just being Gay and proud. Jesus, we're all different and we've all suffered. And we're your family. Look at me." Dean took his face in his hands. "We're all screwed to hell and the only way you're gonna avoid demons and all that crap is staying away from us. You'll be missin' out on so much though."

"I know."

"I don't expect you to be me."

"Ok."

"Are we clear?"

Cole wrapped his arms around him and got it out of his system as Dean took a deep breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG...sob**


	39. Chapter 39

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I was blown away. It was the most I had for any chapter and no one had to get naked!**

**You LOVE Daddy Dean! Yeah, he hasn't much faith in his skills but the rest of the world knows he's the best Dad ever, including Sam (when he's not trying to muscle in on Brooke). **

**I had intended it to be over by now but it seems like you're hitting your stride and Cole's got his own fan base. **

**You'll see where this is going pretty quickly as Dean makes a tough choice. By the end of this chap I'll ask you a question so just ask yourselves, how dedicated are you to the Offspring?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked into the den and looked at his brother and nephew sat side by side on the couch. "We're all gonna head out. Maybe have a drink at Whalers and then go to church."

Dean nodded.

"Bonnie and Hope are in the bedroom. We'll leave you in peace."

"Thanks man."

Neither of them turned around as the family trudged outside in a depressed looking procession. Dean remained silent until the door closed behind them. "You doin' ok?"

Cole nodded and the side of his mouth moved upwards encouragingly.

"I know I'm not the most approachable guy in the world but I want you to come talk to me when you feel like this."

"Ok."

"Gimme a sec and I'll be back." Dean slapped him on the back, got up and made his way to the bedroom. His wife was perched on top of the covers next to her daughter. They looked so alike it was almost scary, more like sisters. He remembered thinking the same when he first met Rita and thanked God for good genes, his wife would always be hot.

Hope had a fat lip and bruised jaw but the tears had stopped. They both looked up as he entered. He sat down on the bed in front of his daughter and took her chin in one hand. He turned it. "Kid's got a hell of a right hook. You ok honey?"

"Yeah." She tried to smile but winced instead.

"You're not scared?"

"Of Cole? No."

Dean sighed and leaned towards her kissing her forehead. "Good girl. C'mon, I got somethin' to say to you all. It's long overdue."

Cole looked up as they entered and shifted nervously when he saw his sister. She wasn't scared but she could tell he was so she took a seat on the floor by the fire. Bonnie curled up in the armchair and Dean sat down next to his son once more.

Dean sighed and rubbed his hands together. This was unprecedented for them but a part of him wished that John had done this years ago, then maybe he and Sam wouldn't have lost two years together.

"I know I'm not big on sharin' and stuff but that's gonna change tonight. You've both had tough lives and me and your mom have really tried our best to raise you to be regular kids. Who were we kiddin' right? You're far too gorgeous and talented to be normal." He coughed and looked nervously at Bonnie who smiled at him. "I know times have changed and you think I'm outta the loop but I've been through some of this with Sam so I'm not totally clueless. Maybe I can relate a little more to Hope but it doesn't mean I don't feel for you too Cole. I know the whole Waltons situation we have goin' on isn't exactly like what your friends have but if you knew how I grew up then you'd understand why I wanted this for you." Dean really wanted to do this but it was harder to spill his guts psychologically than literally.

"It took me and Sam a long time and a pretty bad accident to become who we are now but I gotta tell ya, it was worth it. There's no one in this family apart from maybe Bobby who would want to know the person I was before then. Meetin' your mom was a huge thing for me but it was Sam who changed me as a person. There's nothing in the world like the bond we have because we've been through it all together. What I'm tryin' to say is I don't want you to have to lose one another before you can appreciate what you have now." He rubbed at the stubble on his chin. "When I was a kid it was all about protectin' Sam, I loved him but it was still a job. I did it without question but it wasn't until years later that I realized I didn't actually know him at all. It took a lot of effort to change that and I wanna spare you that pain. I don't want you to look at protectin' one another like a duty you have, it should come from here." He hit himself in the gut with the flat of his hand.

Cole looked sideways at him and then at Hope who met his gaze.

"You've been through the ringer these last few months and to say I'm proud of the pair of you is an understatement. The way you've played the hand you were dealt is inspiring. We've come to a crossroads though and something's gotta give so we have to deal with it now before we lose a member of the team.

"Some day, me and your Mom'll be gone and all you'll have is one another. I can't expect you to be so close to the new addition but he'll have Lily and Dylan so…" He exhaled and wondered if he was doing the right thing here. "Plenty of people will leave you, they'll let you down and break your heart. I know most of your friends will go to college and probably only talk to their family on holidays but that's not how I raised you and it's not an option. If you can't love and protect one another then it's all for nothin' cos that's what family's for. I do know though, what it's like to want your independence and be free."

Cole opened his mouth to say something and Dean raised his hand.

He looked his son in the eye. "I know that if I hold you back then it'll make you run away even faster. I promised I wouldn't make the same mistakes as my Dad and I honestly never knew 'til now how tough it must have been for him to let Sam go. Cole, I know you wanna be a normal kid but that's not happenin' and I'm sorry. You're both Winchesters and as such you have a responsibility. It sucks big time but it's also what you were both born to do and what I tried to prepare you for since the day you were born."

Hope frowned at him as he looked once more at Bonnie. "You both have skills that you won't even know you had until you're desperate enough to use them. As long as I'm lookin' out for you then you're not gonna know your full potential. It's time for me to put my money where my mouth is and see what you're made of."

"What?" Hope asked gently.

"It goes against every instinct I have as a father but I'm cuttin' you loose. We'll always be your parents and we'll always be there for you but if you wanna go then you have my blessing under one condition. You stay together at all costs. Since you were kids we worked the buddy system and that's cos it ain't natural for us to work solo."

Bonnie blinked and wondered if she'd misheard him. Cole looked at his sister in shock.

"I'm not kickin' you out but you don't need us the same as before so this is what I suggest. Once we get through tomorrow without throwin' any punches then you're gonna hit the road, find yourselves a hunt and you're gonna bond. It's how me and Sammy did it and I have faith it'll work for you too. I want you to talk to one another and get everything out in the open. If you don't realize by the end of it that your strongest ally is standin' right next to you then I don't know what the hell to do." He sat back and looked at the three of them.

Bonnie knew the time would come eventually but she suddenly looked terrified at the prospect of her kids flying the nest. She kept quiet knowing that Dean wouldn't do this unless he felt sure it was right for them. She wasn't exactly a fifties housewife but she wouldn't question his authority in front of them either.

Cole and Hope were too stunned to speak.

Dean broke the silence once more. "The others have all gone to church. I'm not sayin' you need to go sing hymns but maybe you should take a walk and discuss things. We can sort out the logistics later, you just focus on each other for now."

He clamped his lips shut and they realized he was dismissing them like he was a teacher giving a class. Hope slowly got to her feet and walked haltingly to the door grabbing her jacket. Cole was a minute behind her as she left the house.

Dean looked at him in all seriousness. "Don't forget to apologize. You had your reasons, but don't ever raise your hand to her again. Got it?"

He smiled tightly and nodded taking his jacket and a woolly hat from the rack, closing the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the group sat in Whalers drinking coffees and hot chocolate trying to keep the ridiculous cold at bay. Considering what had just happened they were all feeling pretty low. They had been so glad to have Cole back that they didn't think about what he had endured in his absence.

It was hard not to picture it and it brought to mind a lot of unhappy memories for many of the weary looking people around the table.

"Guys, can you tone down the Christmas cheer a little, it's starting to make the other diners feel uncomfortable?" Kyri said resting a hand on one hip.

"Sorry." Sam smiled. "Just got a lot on our minds."

"Who the hell hasn't? Why do you think so many people kill themselves during the holidays?" She sighed.

Dylan stared at her like he was slightly afraid.

"It's nothing we can't handle." Sam said suddenly trying to inject a little Christmas spirit to the proceedings.

"Something tells me you're no stranger to trouble."

"You could say that."

"Good." She said glancing up at the door as it opened with the tinkle of a bell.

Sam looked over his shoulder as he saw her lips purse in annoyance. He groaned as he saw who it was.

"Kyri, baby!" Vitali stumbled as he walked in drunk as a skunk. He was accompanied by two equally drunk men who looked like pipeline workers.

"Guys, I don't need the grief tonight, it's the holidays."

Vitali staggered over and looked up at the rafters. "Mistletoe. I am lucky man."

"You're delusional if you think I'm kissing you." She swatted him away and he laughed.

Luc frowned at Sam who shook his head silently.

Vitali suddenly noticed them and threw his arms wide. "If it isn't my friends!"

Sam sighed. "We don't want any trouble."

"Who cause you trouble?" He looked around him and then back at Sam with a laugh. "Where is the woman?" He made a cupping gesture with his hands in front of his barrelled chest. He turned to his pals. "You should see this girl….like Playmate you know?"

Luc suddenly realized he was talking about Hope and put his mug down with a thud. Since Cole's performance earlier he was looking to hit someone, even if it wasn't a fair fight.

Bobby put a hand on his forearm. "He ain't worth it."

"Come on guys, just take a seat and leave these poor folks alone." Kyri took his arm and steered him over to a table followed by his friends.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Luc asked.

"He's who we came on the boat with." Johnny told him. "You think he's bad now, you should see him when he's sober. At least he's funny when he's drunk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry." Cole said as he walked alongside his sister with his hands in his pockets.

She'd almost forgotten what his voice sounded like. "It's ok, really."

"It's not. I shouldn't have taken it out on you of all people."

"Apology accepted. Dad's right though, we've both changed this last year. We're not kids any more."

"So I'm Sam and you're Dean now?"

She smiled and wiped her runny nose with a sniff. "I don't think it's that simple but maybe a little."

"I don't know how that makes me feel. I spent my life wanting to protect you. It's a little emasculating to find out you're stronger than me."

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think any more."

"Do you want to hit the road?"

He shrugged. "I can see the logic I guess but…"

"What?"

"If we start hunting now, will we ever stop?"

"Maybe we won't want to stop. We might make an awesome team."

They walked in silence for a minute. "What about Luc?"

"We can still see each other I guess but I'm too young to settle down. This is more important anyway."

"You're so much like Dad sometimes it's scary."

"Does it bother you?"

"It never used to. I never felt different but now, yeah. I mean, I'm only part Dad and have nothing of Mom."

Hope tried to imagine how that would feel and didn't know where to begin. "You've never been a half-brother to me, you know that right?"

"I wonder if the others would have turned out differently if they had my upbringing." He pondered.

"Why would you think that?"

He paused and frowned at her in the dark. "If Sebastien had grown up with you instead of me, maybe you'd be saying the same to him now."

"Well he didn't and I'm not."

"You don't know do you?" He huffed and a cloud of white mist erupted from his mouth. "Oh God."

"Know what?"

"That I'm one of them. One of the demon kids."

"Nah…"

"You can have part Djinn, part Chimera or part Elemental but not Shapeshifter?"

"You can't be." Her mind was working overtime.

"Merry Christmas sis."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat on the couch with his wife and waited for her to say something. "Not the best way to end your birthday huh?"

"I can't stop seeing him there being tortured." She said quietly.

He pulled her closer and stroked a hand down her back. "I know and if I could get a day pass to Hell then I would, just to kill that bastard again."

"I've never seen him that upset."

"Like you said, they tried hard to break him. He'll never forget but maybe we can bring a part of him back."

"Do you think hunting's the right way to do it?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I have no idea. All I do know is that if he stays he'll always be livin' in my shadow. He needs to become his own man."

"What if something happens to them?"

Dean didn't want to contemplate it but knew he had to reassure her. "I can get anywhere in this country within hours. There are Hunters in all fifty States who owe me." He rolled his eyes. "Except maybe this one and Hawaii but what are the odds? They won't be totally alone, you have my word."

She tucked a hand inside his tee and rested it on his taut stomach. "What if he tries to hurt her?"

"We've raised them both well." He answered evasively.

"But everything is moving towards them being at odds with one another."

"He may only have some of my DNA but he's been a Winchester since the day he was born. That's not somethin' you can just walk away from."

"I don't know…"

"You saw him, he's scared…he doesn't wanna hurt anyone. As long as he wants to be saved she can do it."

"And if she can't?"

Dean rested his chin on her hair. He knew that Hope would die trying because that's what Dean would do, he wasn't about to tell his wife that though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam checked his watch again and tried to ignore the riotous laughter coming from Vitali and his drunkard friends. He suddenly felt tired again but tried not to let it show for the sake of the others. Brooke also looked wiped out and he hoped that going to church might give them a boost.

Everyone wanted to talk about what had happened back at the house but at the same time no one dare. If they didn't voice their concerns out loud then it was as though they didn't exist. Sam and Dean had had their scraps in the past but that was different. Sam didn't know what it would be like to have a sister but he doubted either of them would have it in them to punch her if they did. Was this rage an indication of things to come or just a kid lashing out in hurt? He had no idea how he would handle it if he were Dean and didn't envy him for a second.

He heard the bell on the door tinkle again over the Christmas music and saw Bobby tense. Sam looked around and was surprised to see Hope and Cole walk in together like everything was fine. Luc's jaw tensed up and he straightened in his seat.

Their arrival hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone, they were both good looking kids and turned heads wherever they went. Sam watched as the two men with Vitali wolf whistled. Hope stopped in her tracks and glared at the Russian who did a double take at her face.

Luc's chair scraped backwards but Bobby rested a hand on his arm. "Leave it."

"What did I tell you? Beautiful no?" Vitali said to his buddies as his hand slapped her ass playfully. "Even with beat up face."

"You know this guy?" Cole asked her in surprise.

"Believe me, I wish I didn't."

Vitali looked him up and down. "This your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm her brother." His face was like granite.

He raised his hands in an apologetic gesture. "The women in your family must have steroids in breast milk. As American's say super-size!"

Cole had to laugh, the guys were so drunk they posed no real threat and weren't worthy of the scraped knuckles. "C'mon sis."

He went to leave and one of the oil workers stuck out his foot causing Cole to stumble. He caught himself in time and turned around to face them. "Do you drink so much because you're retarded or is it the other way around?"

The men all stood up. The two workers were pretty big but out of shape.

Kyri walked over. "I don't care what you guys get up to but take it outside."

"Fine." Cole stared into the eyes of the man in front of him and stepped outside into the cold.

"Stay here with the kids." Sam told his wife who rolled her eyes, used to the displays of testosterone by now as she sipped her chocolate.

Sam got up and Luc followed.

"Oooh a fight, this is so exciting!" Johnny squealed dragging a reluctant Steve with him.

"I wanna go!" Dylan moaned as the diner emptied of all it's clients and staff.

"You'll stay where you are. You've got at least another ten years before I want to see you acting like an idiot." His mother told him.

He curled his lip at her sulkily. "Aren't you going to watch Grandpa?"

He sipped his coffee. "Unless he suddenly sprouts wings and starts shootin' lightenin' bolts out of his ass, I seen it all before."

xxxxxx

Vitali stood to one side and lit a cigar stub as he watched his two friend's egg on the young man. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw Luc emerge and put a protective arm around Hope. She whispered something to him and kissed him on the mouth making the Russian want to puke.

Sam stamped his feet but kept his hands out of his pockets in case he needed to step in. He doubted it but he still geared himself up mentally.

"C'mon then kid. Take your best shot." The guy who had tried to trip him said.

"Age before beauty." Cole smirked as he relaxed his neck and shoulders.

The man surged forwards and Cole ducked his drunken attempt easily and turned around. He was suddenly grabbed from behind by the other guy and his arms were pinned to his sides.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Sam shouted angrily. He stayed back though, he wouldn't embarrass his nephew by stepping in until he was needed.

The first man walked up to Cole and swung a fist. Sam guessed he let him get in the shot as some form of payback for hitting his sister. Cole's bottom lip split open and he smiled. He brought both feet up and kicked out at the man who slipped on ice and landed on his ass with a thud.

Raising his arms Cole broke the other man's hold on him, spun around and headbutted him. The guy grabbed his nose with a yell as blood spurted through his fingers. The first one was back up and coming up from behind. Cole could sense it and without turning his hand shot out and grabbed a handful of man-berries twisting them painfully.

Sam winced and Vitali laughed as the huge man fell to his knees with a soundless moan. Cole let go and turned to look at him. "Doesn't seem to me you'll be eyeing up the ladies anytime soon. You done?"

The man nodded and Cole looked at Vitali. He walked over to him and wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth. "You leave my sister alone or I'll fuck you up."

The drunk was obviously dumber than he looked as he moved the cigar to the side of his mouth and blew smoke directly into Cole's face.

"Idiot." Sam muttered under his breath shaking his head.

Like a flash Cole whipped the cigar from the man's mouth and punched him sending him flying into the snow. He landed with a grunt and Cole took a couple of paces over to him. As Vitali lay stunned on the cold sidewalk he knelt on one knee beside him.

Holding up the cigar he looked at the Russian. "Ya know, these things'll kill ya." He said as he stubbed the burning tobacco out on the man's forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The others had all gone to church leaving Cole and Hope in Whalers with their sore faces and a cold beer. The drinks were on Kyri who was now a Winchester devotee. It wasn't often you got any excitement in the town and it was like suddenly being in the middle of a movie.

Hope looked at her brother. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah, a little." He smiled.

"About before. I'm really sorry, I know I can be insensitive."

"It's not you. But yeah, you can be."

"Look, whatever people say you are, to me you'll always just be my brother. I trust you with my life and I want to do this. I want to go hunting with you."

Cole pulled the hat from his head and ran a hand over his mess of hair. "You sure?"

"Uh-huh. I think Dad's right. It's time we stood on our own two feet and find out what we're capable of."

"What if we don't like what we find out?"

"Then we deal." She put a hand over his. "I'm not losing you."

"Ok." He sighed "Let's do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quite a normal chap but it's leaving it open for Cole and Hope to go hunting alone which will be so fun with what I have in store for them!**

**So, Offspring is getting a little crowded so here's the deal, I'm goin to round it up and end it then have a fourth story. No point me writing it if you're not bothered though so let me know! Just one last thing...taking a poll: if Cole was a high school jock then what sport would you wanna see him do? **


	40. Chapter 40

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Big thank you once more for the reviews. They make me laugh. You were unanimous in wanting a fourth story so by the end of this chap then you'll have a new title and it's possibly wise to author add me so you know when it's up. **

**I love the ideas you had for Cole and your obvious love for him. I can't let you know what's going to happen just yet but there are going to be some laughs on the way and plenty of angst as well as a massive shock. As for the sport? Can't say yet but I think there was one clear leader (it's all in the uniform!)**

**This chap had me sobbing. As you know I live away from all my family and only see them a couple of times a year. It's my choice but it still gets to me every time I leave my mum and Dad. Writing this made me think of all the things I wished we had more courage to say to our families, because you never know when it might be the last time you'll ever see them.**

**So this will be the last chapter of Offspring and it's an odd one. The others all had masses of action and this one is the opposite for the most part and short of laughs, but it doesn't mean to say there can't be a cliffhanger.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam struggled to keep his eyes open as he bounced Lily up and down trying to burp her. If he was tired he dreaded to think how Bonnie and Dean would cope when their time came. He didn't know how couples with regular jobs managed to do this all night and then sit in an office all day too.

His daughter dribbled down her chin and gargled. He wiped the milk off with his thumb and licked it sleepily as she yawned back at him. He felt like he hadn't slept in decades as his chin dropped to his chest. Lily kicked out with her feet and his head snapped back up his eyes blinking rapidly as she watched him. Brooke had gone back to sleep following the feed and he let her rest as he got up and decided to go for a wander.

It was three days after Christmas and the cramped quarters were getting crazy with everyone playing musical beds each night. Today it would end though he thought with a pang as he went to run a bath. It was barely five am but he hadn't had the chance to have a proper bath in a couple of days and figured he needed it as much as Lily.

Since the fight on Christmas Eve everything had been calm as they prepared for the imminent departure. Dean had outlined the plans and Sam had been slightly stunned to say the least. It wasn't like his brother to relinquish control over anything, least of all his kids. It was pretty brave and he knew that even though he didn't say as much, Dean was devastated.

Johnny, Steve and Bobby had decided to get a flight out too and head back with the kids, just leaving Luc who tried to appear as untouched as he could. Everyone could see that he was struggling to part from Hope and they had been taking a lot of long walks together in the afternoons. He had no idea what they planned on doing in the future but the previous night Luc had announced that he was taking a job in Russia.

From a full house they would suddenly be reduced to Dean, Bonnie, Sam and his little family. Despite the fact that they had a dog and the Impala to get back home, Bonnie was also unable to fly which meant one hell of a road trip through the barren landscape. The weight of this responsibility was weighing heavily on his brother. Bonnie wasn't getting any less sick the longer they left it, but the thought of them all in the car for hours on end was a nightmare. Sam had thought of sending Brooke and Lily ahead with the others but she wouldn't think of it. They still didn't know where they were going to go or even if they could return to their old house. They'd left things in such a mess back home that Sam thought it might just be easier to let everything go and settle elsewhere.

As it was Steve was going to put out his feelers and give them a call as soon as he knew anything. Cole would also have to return for his truck before he and Hope could move on. Bobby would be fine, he always was. He would find somewhere to stay until they could regroup at a later date.

There was still a lot to do and they were waiting on passports arriving later that day. Steve had somehow kept his job despite having been absent without telling anyone and had also come through on the plane tickets. Sam was even more tired just thinking about it all as he stripped the baby and himself and climbed in the bath. He felt the warm water ease the aches in his body. His back didn't often hurt but in this cold weather he could almost feel the harsh stainless steel of the screws in the damaged vertebrae.

Swishing Lily around in the water he watched her eyes lock on his and he smiled at her. There was one thing he knew for sure, wherever they did end up, he knew there would have to be a good school for Lily to go to and he needed to get a start on signing. That meant more money. He and Brooke had set up a college fund years before but if Lily needed to go to a private school that would eat into it before she reached college age. The only other alternative was home schooling but he didn't want to make her feel like she was different. Even now it was always pressing on his mind and he dreaded to think what he would be like when she got older.

When he thought of what Dean was going through that day, he supposed that no matter what challenges your kids faced you worried all the same.

He laid back against the cold enamel and rested Lily on his chest running warm water from his cupped hand over her little back. "It'll all work out. It always does." He said, not knowing who he was trying to reassure more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean awoke with a feeling of dread causing a hollow in his stomach that no amount of food would fill. The moment any parent shrank from was upon him as he realized he was going to have to let his kids go. Unlike most Fathers he wasn't packing them off to college for four years of drinking and sex, he was sending them into battle without their General. He was terrified and sick in equal amounts as he wondered how he was going to feel when they walked out of the door. He knew one thing with certainty, he wouldn't be able to take them to the airstrip, Sam would go. He couldn't stomach watching them take off and suddenly realized again how tough it had been for John.

Dean hadn't been able to get to sleep until the early hours as he mulled things over. He may be sending them out on their own but he could still try to prepare them as much as possible. He had spent a long time updating the journal he'd been keeping for years. He had been talking to Bobby about various contacts trying to find out who was still alive or active. It wasn't much but it was the only inheritance they would be getting from their Father.

Bonnie stirred next to him and he knew the only reason she had slept was because her body ruled over any worry in her mind. He leaned over her and frowned suddenly. "Shit."

He shook her gently and she opened her eyes. Her lips had turned blue and stood out in stark contrast to the rest of her pale skin. She looked up at him. "What?"

He took one of her hands and saw there was no circulation going to them turning them an almost purple colour. He leaned over to his nightstand and started to pop pills out of foil wrappers letting them fall onto the bedding. He sat her up and pulled her roughly against him. "Open up." She didn't object as he started to pop pills in her mouth one by one holding the glass in front of her and massaging her throat to make sure she swallowed them.

Water dripped down her chin and she shook her head. "Are you trying to drown me?" She spluttered as she wiped at her face. She looked at her hands suddenly and stared in fright. "Oh God, that can't be good." She touched her lips and the line between her eyes deepened as she realized they were numb. "What's happening? Dean?"

He didn't have an answer. He put the glass down, held her chin in one hand and moved his mouth over hers. He imagined that it was almost like kissing a corpse and the thought sickened him. What the hell _was_ happening to her? He had definitely had more erotic kisses in his life but he couldn't think of anything else to do so he carried on regardless.

He pulled away briefly and looked at her. Her lips were looking slightly better but Bonnie was limp and drowsy. Either he was a better kisser than he thought or her blood pressure had plummeted. He tried to remember there was no hospital in town and attempted not to panic. "Can you breathe?"

"Not with your mouth all over me, but don't let that stop you." She smiled weakly.

He laid her back down and pulled the blankets all around her tucking her in. "You're gonna be fine. Ok?" He said like it was an order.

"I don't want them to go Dean." She whispered.

"I know. Hey, at least you'll have some peace and quiet."

"I don't want peace, I'm not dead yet."

"Bonnie!"

She sighed. "Sorry."

"Jesus woman, you know how easily I get jinxed."

"Don't start that up Dean."

"What?"

"You're not cursed."

"I'm the only man in my family who hasn't had a chick bail on him."

"The word I think you're searching for is 'die'."

"Yeah, whatever, it's not happening so just don't mention it, not even as a joke ok?"

"You're so damaged."

"Can I help it if I want you to stick around for another twenty years?"

"You don't want to trade me in?"

"For two twenty year olds ya mean?" He shrugged as he leaned over her. "The thought had crossed my mind. Only problem is, they wouldn't fit quite so well right here." He said pulling her closer.

She felt the gentle prod of him against her leg and peered under the covers. "Raises my blood pressure each time Dean."

He smirked. "What can I say? I'm a genius." He kissed her again and then laid his head on her chest feeling the soft beat of her heart against his cheek. His own thundered in comparison and he knew he had to get her out of this hole sooner rather than later.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was considering getting out of the bath when there was a light knock on the door. "Sam? That you in there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." He frowned wondering what Dean was doing up this early. His brother walked in, flipped the toilet lid down and sat on it.

"Grab a towel." Sam told him. Dean did as he was told and Sam handed Lily over.

Dean was glad to have something to keep his hands busy and his mind off the nausea that threatened. He needed to talk to someone and was glad to have a moment alone with his brother.

"You wouldn't have sent them if you didn't think they could handle it." Sam read his mind as he poured more hot water in the bath and sat back.

Dean exhaled as he rubbed Lily's little chest gently and wrapped her up in the towel. He smiled in spite of his mood. He loved his son and he would love the new one too but there was something about baby girls that got you right in the gut. "I know." He looked up at Sam who rubbed water on his face and over his hair. He looked exhausted and Dean felt bad about heaping more crap on him.

"It's not just that is it?"

"It's Bonnie. I need to get her to a hospital."

Sam sat up again and frowned. Dean didn't get like this without good reason. "How soon?"

"Soon."

"Ok, what do you wanna do?"

"The only way is airlift, but I don't know if that would make things worse. I can't drive her to Anchorage. I don't know what to do Sam."

His younger brother considered him carefully. It was rare for Dean to utter those words, least of all to him. "Ok man, we'll work something out. Are you going to say anything to the others?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't want to worry anyone and I think we need some space ya know, to deal."

Sam nodded and Dean threw him another towel and he got out of the bath. He wrapped it around his waist and Dean handed the baby to him as he stripped off and jumped in the water himself. They were getting used to life on the frontier, not much choice otherwise. Sam left him alone and Dean sank below the surface of the water enjoying the blissful rush of silence in his ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luc awoke alone in front of the fire and rolled over. Cole was asleep in the car and Bobby was snoring on the couch yet again. Hope was nowhere to be seen. Pulling the sheepskin around his bare torso he padded over to the kitchen and started making coffee as he yawned. He saw her from the window sat on the porch in the freezing cold. He frowned and poured water into his mug seeing she already had one and went out to join her.

She was hunched up and sat on the step staring out at the snow all around them. He sat next to her and put the coffee down enveloping her in the large blanket as he pulled her close. "You couldn't sleep?"

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Nah, nerves I guess."

"You're nervous? That's new."

"Not of hunting. Just…"

"Leaving your parents must be hard, I don't know what that's like."

"What's this job in Russia?" She asked him quietly.

"Best I don't tell you and I will remain ignorant of the dangers you face too."

"How will we keep in touch?"

"E-mail is best." She nodded and he held her tighter fearing the pain of losing her for months on end. "Promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" She prayed he wasn't going to ask her to stay faithful because she would see it as both an insult and an impossibility. Hope needed sex like she needed air and anyone who knew her realized that.

"Listen to Cole, he is not so impetuous as you. You can be a handful."

She took his hand and placed it on her breast. "It's a trademark."

"Just swear you'll stay safe."

"Only if you promise to come back for me."

"Deal." He squeezed the flesh in his hand like it was a secret handshake.

She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll miss you."

"Moi aussi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked into the den trying to put a smile on his face for the assembled travellers. "I'm going to be taking you to the airstrip."

Cole frowned. "Dad's not coming?"

Sam was feeling choked up enough as it was. "No, he couldn't face it, but he's in the car now. He wants to talk to you Hope. Cole, go see your Mom and then when you're done." He moved his hands indicating a swap.

Hope took a deep breath and rubbed sweaty palms on her jeans as she stood up and walked out of the house to the road where the Impala was parked. She could see her Dad sat behind the wheel and she tried to capture the moment in a mental image. She suddenly had the feeling that she was a child again and wanted to wrap her arms around his ankles and beg to stay. She braced herself, opened the passenger side door and got in.

She smiled nervously as Dean looked at her. He was always so strong and self-assured that it was a slight shock to see him looking so grey and tired.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Not much to pack."

"Not what I meant."

"I know."

"I didn't wanna come and see you off cos I just don't have it in me. This is tough for us."

"Me too."

"I mean, you're my little girl." He sighed. "It only seems like five minutes ago you were Lily's age and now look at you. I know I give you a hard time but it's only cos you're so much like me sometimes it drives me crazy."

That made her laugh. "I don't know if that's a compliment."

"You kiddin'? I'm awesome." He put a hand over hers and looked at her seriously. "Because you're like me I know I don't have to tell you to look out for your brother. But you know he's different to us. He feels more and things tend to hit him hard, so I want you to watch out for that. Don't let him mope or get all angsty ok? I'm trusting you to keep him going."

"You know I will."

"Yeah." He smiled and took a breath "You're strong Hope, a lot stronger than most of us but you have to reign that in sometimes. It's why we're better in pairs ya know? Ling used to call it Yin and Yang." He shrugged. "Whatever it is just listen to your brother and try to control some of your urges. Remember, there's no point in bein' brave if you wind up dead. You gotta know your limits, it was always my issue and it used to drive Sam crazy with worry."

"Ok."

He swallowed hard. "Just cos you're all independent now, it doesn't mean you can just fall off the grid. I want you to check in with me." She nodded and he pointed at her. "If I go forty eight hours without a call then I'm comin' to get you, and don't think I won't find you. You make sure the first thing you do is get cells and GPS."

"Sure."

"If either of you gets hurt or needs me for anything, text me your co-ordinates with an SOS. I'll get there or send someone to you as soon as humanly possible." He paused a second and coughed trying not to lose it completely. "I want you to make me a promise now and I'm deadly serious about this."

"Ok."

"If anyone tries to use you to get to me, whatever you do don't try to protect me. I won't thank you for it." She nodded and he stared into her eyes. "Say it."

"I promise."

He nodded in satisfaction staring blindly through the windscreen. "Now get lost."

"Thanks Dad." She brushed away a tear as she smiled at him. "I love you too."

Dean leaned towards her and pulled her into a hug. "You come back safe. That's an order."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reverse scenario was being played out in the bedroom as Cole hugged his tiny mother and reassured her that everything would be ok. "I don't want you to worry Mom."

"It's my job." She sniffed unhappily. "You'll call though right?"

He smiled and kissed her hair. "Of course we will."

"I don't want you to be one of those kids that just forgets about his Mom."

"Not gonna happen. You just look after yourself."

She snorted. "Not like I have much choice, your Dad's like a Pitbull."

"Good, you need to relax and take it easy, I want you to be healthy and happy when I come back to see my little bro."

Bonnie was trying hard to be strong but was failing miserably. She sat up and took his face in both hands to look at him. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I thank your real Mom for you every day."

He smiled at her. "You are my real Mom, nothing will ever change that."

"I'm really sorry." She sniffed. "I wish I could have been stronger and done more stuff with you when you were kids."

He frowned and pulled her hands away. "I didn't miss out on anything. Don't ever think that."

She smiled at him and paused a second "Is this what you really want Cole? You know it's not too late."

He nodded. "It's what I want and what I need, but it doesn't mean I won't miss you."

"I can't deny you anything, that's something you definitely get from your father. Just look after each other."

He kissed her on the cheek and stood up. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

She laughed through her tears. "I love you too. But you're killing me here….just go hunt demons already."

He gave her a radiant smile as he opened the door and left. Bonnie collapsed back on the pillows and couldn't believe she had to go through that again. She could literally feel her heart cracking in two as Hope walked in.

Hope's face crumbled as she walked in and collapsed onto the bed making Bonnie bounce on the mattress. She had always been the dramatic one in the family and Bonnie would find it depressingly dull without her.

"Hey Poppet." Her Mother hadn't called her that in years and Hope found she liked it. "I'm guessing you talked to your Dad?"

She sobbed. "He's gonna miss me so much."

Bonnie laughed. Another thing her daughter had inherited from her Dad was her overwhelming modesty. "I know he is. Me too. Who's going to make me laugh and watch chick flicks with me?"

She looked up and brushed her long auburn hair out of her eyes. "You'll still have Brooke."

"I know, but it's not the same." She said running her hands through the long tresses. Hope didn't elicit the same emotional response from her as her brother but she could still feel the imaginary knife twist in her chest. "You know the lovely thing about having a daughter?"

"What?"

"The dream that she'll get to do all the things you never got the chance to."

"Like what?" She frowned.

Bonnie shrugged. "Go to the prom instead of getting drunk with some loser. Have a beautiful white wedding, a home."

Hope frowned. "I won't have any of that stuff though."

"Weirder things have happened. I'm going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer."

"Sure."

"Is this what you want? I asked your brother the same thing."

"What did he say?"

"Nice try."

She thought about it for a second. "It's not like it's my dream come true but I take it more seriously than you all think. I believe in destiny and I'm ready for mine."

Bonnie smiled. "I look at Cole and I see your Dad but when you talk, that's when I hear him. If it's what you want then that's ok."

"I want to ask you a question too."

"Shoot."

"Is it worth it?" Hope said with a quivering lip.

"What?"

"Dying to create a new breed of Hunters?"

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up. "Is that what you think?"

Hope shrugged. "I just know that I'm the one who made you ill in the first place."

Another of Dean's traits reared its ugly head as Hope blamed everything on herself. "You didn't make me sick, it would have happened anyway. Even if it was the case, it would totally have been worth it." She told her as she looked at her beautiful but slightly swollen face. "Look, I know we're like the Addam's family sometimes but we didn't intend to create some X-Men. It was a little rushed at first but when you love someone you want to have a baby with them, it's more of a birthrite than hunting will ever be."

"Don't you ever get sick of it though?"

"The constant excitement, the music, the laughter and watching your Dad kick ass? Yeah, it bores the hell out of me." She smiled. "I was lucky, I chose this life and in spite of everything I love it but you had this thrust on you. I can see how you could get tired."

"I know I'm a pain in the ass but I never felt bad about it before cos Dad was just the same, only bigger."

"Well that's true." She laughed. "He does lead by example. Come here and give me a hug." Hope did as she was told and relaxed against her. "I know you always but heads about things and it's because your Dad's insecure about certain stuff. When he looks at you it's like he's holding a mirror up in front of himself."

"Dad's insecure? Now I've heard it all."

"Don't let the cockiness fool you. He just wants what's best for you. Maybe spending some time alone with Cole will mellow you out and also bring him out of his shell without the general public needing riot shields." She sighed. "To me though, you both got the best of him. I love that your brother's so protective over everyone and loyal to a fault."

"And me?"

She kissed her. "You brighten my day, just like your Dad. I feel stronger when you're around because you have all this energy and you make me laugh so much it hurts. People can say whatever they want about you but you'll never listen to them and you'll never know a boring moment in your life as a result. You inspire people. Those are amazing gifts Hope, some of the best."

"And the fact that you put up with us is yours. I'm going to miss you, I really will."

"That makes me feel even better see?" She smiled down at her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dean reached into the glove compartment and handed Cole his journal. "This is for you."

"You're giving me your journal?"

Dean cleared his throat. "I updated it with some contacts. There are Hunters in most States if you need anythin' but first point of call should be me or your Uncle so remember that. We're only a phone call away." He leaned over and flipped to the first page. "That's the address of a storage space in Buffalo. It used to be my Dad's and I kept it on. I cleared out most of the crap but I haven't been there in over a year so all the weapons in there will need a full detail."

"Got it."

"There's a lockbox in there with some credit cards that'll still be valid so that should keep you goin' for a while. I wish I could give you the Colt but we can't risk it getting' yanked by customs. As soon as we get back to civilization I'll find you and hand it over."

"You don't have to do that."

Dean stared at him. "Yes I do." He sat back finally and sighed. "Me and your sister, we understand each other. She's a spitfire and attracts trouble like moths to a flame, I'm countin' on you to bring her back without any bullet wounds or herpes."

Cole smiled. "Ok."

"Everyone's gonna assume you're a couple but don't let it freak you out. You could even use it to your advantage."

"Gross."

"It could be worse, they could think Sam was your lover. Don't ask." He warned. "Above all, don't piss her off when she has her period. You might not live to regret it." Dean shuddered.

Cole laughed and looked sideways at him from under his eyebrows.

"What I'm tryin' to say is she drives me crazy sometimes and she'll do the same to you, just like I tortured Sam. She's strong but you're her conscience, without you she's weaker."

"I know that now."

"As for you, you'll always be the brains of the outfit. You have some awesome talents Cole and I don't want you to hold yourself back…"

"But?"

Dean shifted in his seat. "One thing you inherited from me is your thick skull. The sooner you realize you're more human than anyone in that house, the better your life will be. I want you to enjoy yourself and understand that you already earned your right to live in this world. I know the way you were born wasn't exactly normal but it never mattered to me or your Mom."

"Dad…"

"No. It's not often I'm in this mood so just listen to me. You're a chip off the Winchester block, I couldn't be more proud of you or love you more than I do. Just don't forget that."

In a way Dean found this harder than saying goodbye to Hope and he could feel the fear of the unknown within him.

"I don't know how you do it. I mean, after seeing what those kids are capable of you're letting me leave with your only daughter?"

Dean felt angry that his words hadn't gotten through. "Next time I see you, I want you to talk to me like you're still a member of this family and not some freakin' stray we picked up for shits and giggles. You got that?"

"Yes Sir."

"Don't call me that, it just makes it worse." Dean tried not to raise his voice and took a second to calm down. "When you were little you used to follow me around all the time. We used to have this morning routine…" Dean smiled at the memory. "We'd sing together, you'd watch me shave and copy everythin' I did, you were like a mini-me and I loved it. You could talk before any other kids could and you used to tell me everythin'."

"I don't remember that." He said with regret.

"I do. You wanna know how it made me feel?"

Cole was slightly shocked that his Dad would ask. "Ok."

Dean exhaled. "Hope had no choice but to be like me, it's who she is. You saw me and chose to be like me and it made me feel good. You made me want to be a better parent because you looked up to me so much."

"Dad. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

He smirked. "I was savin' it for a special occasion."

Cole looked at the journal. "I'm sorry, for everything."

"I don't want your apology."

"What do you want?"

"All I ever wanted Cole. I just want you to be happy. If you do this and you still wanna play guitar afterwards then just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

Dean smiled. "You'll let your old man be a roadie for ya."

He laughed out loud. "I don't tell you this enough but you rock. You really do."

Dean shrugged and then looked directly at him. "You're my boy, you know that right? There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Cole took a moment and then leaned over to give him a hug. "I know that Dad."

"Just cut your freakin' hair. Please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally all left, Dean walked back into the house and stood for a second hating the silence with everything in him. He knew that Brooke and Dylan were keeping themselves scarce and Bonnie would have heard the car pull away. Dean just didn't have it in him to face her, he was meant to be the strong one and he wasn't feeling it.

The Christmas tree had lost its sparkle and the fire had dwindled to embers as he considered the despondency within him. He knew he had to focus his energy on Bonnie and the baby but couldn't find the energy to be pro-active when he just felt like disappearing. He suddenly understood the term 'empty nest' and felt like a part of him was missing. He took a moment to feel and embrace it before pushing it away to be filed like everything else in the clutter of his darkly overloaded soul.

He made his way to the bedroom he had been sharing with his wife and paused a second to find his resolve before going in.

He paused on the threshold and stared at his wife in shock as she lay in bed. She looked fine.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I did my crying when I said goodbye. I'm done." She pulled the sheet away from the mattress. "Come here."

He hesitated a second and then put the toe of one foot to the heel of another removing his boots quickly before climbing in next to her. "You're evil." He said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know exactly how you feel, don't be scared to show me Dean. I'm not gonna freak."

Bonnie had let it all out when she was in front of the kids preserving her strength for him. He couldn't show them how much it hurt but after all these years he could finally let it go in front of his wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sam finally got back he collapsed on the couch cursing the fact they were out of freshly chopped wood. He didn't have the energy or the impetus to start a fire let alone chop wood. The fact they had no TV or stereo hadn't bothered him until now but suddenly the silence was overwhelming and he could almost smell the presence of despair. He felt like shooting himself until he heard little feet pounding on carpet and was winded as Dylan jumped on him.

"Hey." Sam groaned. His son was just what he needed right now to cheer him up. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." He said hugging him.

"It's been an hour and seven minutes." He answered sticking out his bottom lip playfully.

"That long?" Sam closed his eyes and tried to imagine again how he would feel when his son left him. He couldn't bear it. "I'm depressed."

"I can tell."

"What can we do to cheer us all up?"

"Twister?"

Sam laughed. "Maybe something Aunt Bonnie can join in too?"

"She can spin the dial."

"Can you imagine Uncle Dean playing Twister?"

"No and that's what makes it so funny."

Sam suddenly felt revitalized and threw his little boy in the air as he squealed happily. "We have chores to do first then we can play."

"Chores? Isn't that a bit Little House?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You spend way too much time with your Uncle." He sat up and slapped his hands together. "Right, we need food, wood and the washing needs doing. That's your job."

"Washing? Don't girls do that?"

Sam looked over his shoulder. "Don't let your mother hear you say that!" He whispered. "I'll show you how to work the washer, men can do housework too you know?"

"I know you do but no one else does."

Sam sat back and looked at him. "Does that seem weird to you?"

He thought about it for a second. "I guess not, cos you do so much guy stuff too."

Sam coughed diplomatically and looked at his son. "What's "guy stuff" mean?"

He shrugged like it was obvious. "Shooting, fighting and protecting girls."

Sam laughed. "You've heard too much about guy stuff. I think it's time I taught you what it means to be a real man."

"Are you going to teach me about responsibility cos I already know."

"There's a little more to it than that. Don't worry though, something tells me you'll be a natural."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean could hear the axe fall outside and felt like it was splitting his skull wide open. He woke with a start and wondered for a minute where he was as he sat up. He checked his watch and saw that it was already the afternoon. He had passed out exhausted in Bonnie's arms and not realized he had almost wasted an entire day.

He cursed himself and his stupidity as he checked on his wife. She seemed ok but he could no longer be sure. "Bonnie?"

"Huh?"

"Honey you have to wake up. You haven't eaten or drunk anything in hours."

"I'm ok, just leave me."

"Not a chance."

"Dean, I just want to sleep."

He thought for a second and jumped off the bed. "I got an idea about what might keep you awake."

"I don't wanna have sex right now babe."

"Yeah, you wish."

"Where are you taking me?" She grumbled as he wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up. "For some fresh Alaskan air."

"Are you mad?"

"I must be." He said as he charged through the house and kicked open the back door.

Sam and Brooke both looked up as he emerged into the dim light. "Hi." Brooke said in shock from where she sat on the back stoop.

"Hey, is this a private party or can anyone join the perv fest?" He asked as Sam paused mid swing.

They continued to stare as he set Bonnie down next to Brooke. She pulled the blanket around her and she looked at him like he had lost the plot.

Dean looked back at her. "We haven't got TV so you may as well watch Sam tryin' to be macho."

"Where are_ you_ going?"

"I gotta make a phone call. Perv on." He answered as he went back into the house.

"Any idea?" Brooke asked her.

"None. But that's nothing new."

Dylan handed his Dad another fat log and Sam placed it on the chopping board. "So chicks really like this huh?" He asked him.

"Don't call them that, most of them don't like it. And yeah they love this stuff." Sam smiled.

"Why?"

"If I knew the answer to that then I'd probably win a Nobel Prize." He thought about it for a second. "One minute they want you wielding an axe and the next they want you watching Oprah and changing diapers."

"So that makes you the perfect man then huh?"

Sam pulled the axe up to his shoulder and looked at his wife and sister in law. "Only to them, but they're slightly twisted." He whispered.

Dylan laughed as he looked at the two women. "You have no idea Dad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look, I know it's a lot to ask and we're in the ass end of the planet but I don't know what else to do."

"Ok, let me look at flights and I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Man, you're a legend."

"I can't promise anything Dean, if it's as bad as you say then I don't know what I can do."

"You can do better than me and that's all that counts."

There was a sigh on the end of the line. "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll call you."

"Appreciate it." Dean said as he hung up the phone and sat down heavily in the armchair.

Nitro padded up to him and rested his muzzle on Dean's leg. "You too huh? Sucks doesn't it?"

The dog raised his brows and Dean stared at him a little freaked out. "You eaten yet? Hey has this dog eaten?" He screamed out into the yard.

"NO!" Sam yelled back.

Dean instinctively went to check on the baby. Once he saw she was safe he relaxed and decided not to turn Nitro into kebabs. He stepped out into the frozen backyard. "Anyone up for barbeque?"

"Are you kidding?" Brooke asked. "It's freezing and what are we going to cook?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm in the mood for some meat and by the looks of you women you are too." He rolled his eyes as he watched Sam flex his muscles. "I'll go to the store. Any requests?"

"Formula…my nipples are killing me." Brooke said looking up.

"Too much information, but done. Anyone else?"

"I don't suppose strawberries are in season?" Bonnie looked at his face. "Didn't think so. I'm good."

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat down at a booth in Whalers and closed his eyes. He just needed to sit for a second and catch a breath before going home. The word cursed him. He'd never had one until he married and now he missed the feeling. He missed his kids and it had only been hours. He hated Alaska and its lack of shops and cell reception. He was in a foul mood and wanted to disappear for a while.

A shadow passed over his closed lids and he opened them to see Kyri sat opposite him. She pushed an open beer bottle at him. "On the house."

"What did I do?" He raised his eyebrows.

"The Sherriff's got food poisoning."

"I don't wanna hear this right now do I?"

"Dean…."

"Kyri, c'mon! You got a town full of blue collar men."

"That are celebratin' New Year early. We got a situation. Someone's gone to your house already."

"Awww shit." He said taking a swig of beer. "What happened?"

"A house party that's kinda gone South."

"You want me to break up a house party? Are you kiddin' me?"

The door opened and Bart stormed in. "Thank God you're here."

"What the…?" Dean felt bombarded.

"They got the girls in there."

Kyri cursed and stared Dean cold in the eye. "We got cells and we got keys to them, just no one to fill them."

"For cryin' out loud." He took a breath. "What girls?"

"Our High school has a senior class of forty." Bart explained. "One girl was having a party and it's been crashed by a bunch of Pipeliners."

"It's like five in the afternoon!"

"And it'll be dark in ten minutes. Your point is?"

"What are the guys doin?" Dean sighed.

"Well they're not there for the Peach Schnapps." Kyri told him.

"Are they armed?"

"For the most part I doubt it." Bart said with a shrug.

"Well that's reassuring. Where is it?" He asked draining the bottle and standing up.

"I'll take you, we can go on foot." Bart responded.

"I'll take the car." He looked at Kyri. "You owe us dinner."

She smiled. "Any time hero."

He did a double take and frowned as he followed Bart out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the house Dean was shocked. A full on riot was in progress as angry parents tried to get into the house that seemed like party central. As he pulled up he could hear screams coming from inside and his gut clenched as he thought of kids being in there.

"Hell of a Sheriff you've got if he missed this for a bit of bad shrimp." Dean commented as he put on the brake and opened the door.

As Dean walked around to open the trunk Sam came jogging down the street. "Thank God you're here Dean."

"Yeah, I'm just in a savin' the world mood today Sammy." He said tossing him a shotgun.

They loaded up and Dean closed the trunk and walked to the front of the house. "We need to be deputized or anythin'?" He asked Bart.

"Yeah." He looked at them. "You're deputized. Did I not mention I'm the Mayor?"

Dean laughed. "This is actually pretty cool Sam, kinda like the Wild West only with drunk Russians instead of Indians."

"Great Dean, so now you're a cowboy?"

"I always was, I just don't do chaps and spurs."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean fired a round into the air.

"ANYONE WHO'S NOT A DRUNK RUSSIAN OR A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS PLEASE LEAVE NOW!"

Bart frowned at him but followed suit as he moved the parents a safe distance away. They were all shouting at them and Dean had had just about enough as he faced the small crowd.

"Look people I'm a parent too. I can hear the freakin' screams from here, but the longer it takes me to keep you guys under control then the less time I have to kick ass in there! Are we done yet?" He glared at them all. "That's what I thought."

He turned his back to them and sighed at his brother. "Ok, it was a lot easier to blow up a government place where everyone inside was guilty." He looked at Bart. "You have any idea how many kids are in there?"

He shrugged.

"Great. Stay behind me Sam." He said as he went in.

As soon as he walked in he could smell the marijuana, he'd been in Cole's room enough times to recognize the scent. It was almost as dark as his room too as the sun set and the strobe lights flashed. "Guess the kids make their own fun in town." Dean whispered over his shoulder.

"What's the plan Dean?" Sam answered as they entered the hallway.

Dean spotted a phone cable and grabbed it tearing it out of the wall with one hand. He wrenched it loose and grabbed his knife cutting it into lengths. "Plasticuffs." He said to his brother as he handed some back to him. "Cuff anyone who goes willingly and brain anyone who doesn't."

"Classy."

"I think so." He shrugged as he moved through the pine hallway to the den. A girl was screaming loudly and Dean felt his gorge rise as he heard her yell 'No' repeatedly. He motioned back to Sam to cover him as he moved around the doorframe. "Freeze!" He yelled.

He was stunned when they all obeyed and he looked over his shoulder at his brother. "I always wanted to say that."

"Knock yourself out." Sam retorted when he saw the teens crapping themselves.

Dean saw a guy manhandling a teenage girl in the couch and yanked him off her. "Cuff him Sam." He said as he kicked the man in the head. He could get into this law enforcement thing if he set his mind to it. He helped the girl up, averting his gaze as she pulled her top back on. "Stay here, til I tell you it's ok." She nodded fearfully as he covered the door.

They hadn't exactly taken the silent approach but bizarrely there were still screams coming from somewhere as the rest of the crowd bolted at the first sign of arrest.

"Dean. It's upstairs."

People were running all over the place but somewhere in the house a young girl was living her worst nightmare.

Dean sprinted up the pine staircase and headed to the source. He found the door and kicked it open as the screams abruptly stopped. Dean stood in the doorway and stared in shock at the carnage in front of him. He didn't even turn his head as he yelled to his brother. "Vampire!"

Sam heard Dean let off a couple of shots and hurl himself into the room but he needed to find something capable of decapitating the bastard thing before it could get loose. He burst into every room searchng desperately before he returned. "Dean I can't find anything!"

He ran back and heard Dean yell. "Sammy I need some help!"

He practically fell into the room and saw Dean on top of the vamp. "Shoot his freakin' head off!" He shouted.

Sam aimed for the neck with his handgun and started to fire. It took a full magazine before Dean could wrench the head clear of the body and the threat was gone.

The young girl on the bed continued to scream and Sam went to check her over. "Did he bite you?" He shouted.

She nodded despite the shock.

"Did you drink any of his blood?" He asked as he stared into her face.

She responded by vomiting on him and he fought the urge to flinch. "It's ok….it's ok, you're safe now." He wrapped the bedsheet around her naked body and hugged her for a second. "Dean?!"

"I'm thinkin'!"

"Think freakin' fast cos the townspeople are carrying torches and we just decapitated a dude."

"Don't deputies do that?" Dean asked. "Yeah, ok, maybe not. I don't know…maybe it's one of the freaks that came from _that _place."

Sam stared at him. "Dean, tell me you didn't let all those monsters go free from there."

He grimaced. "Not all of 'em. Some maybe?"

"Some?"

"Collateral damage Sam."

Sam stood up from the bed and stared at him in shock. "This is the nearest town for miles Dean."

Dean got a sick feeling in his stomach. "Oh fuck."

"Can you say all you can eat buffet in Latin Dean? Cos that's what you just brought down on Point Hope." Sam felt like hyperventilating. "I guess if you wanna fix this then there's a new Sheriff in town." He shouted angrily. "FUCK!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So there's the conclusion of Offspring. The new story will be called 'Supremacy'. Look out for it to find out what happens with Cole and Hope's hunt. What happens in Point Hope in general and of course Bonnie. Add me as an Author to get alerts and I shall provide you with porn!"**


End file.
